O caçador e seu amor REEDITADA FINALIZADA
by Fabianadat
Summary: Harry auror? Draco playboy rico? NADA DISSO! Um é caçador de recompensas,o outro empresário no mundo trouxa. E pela mão do destino eles acabam se reencontrando numa situação nada convencional. Depois disso tudo pode acontecer! Drarry/Slash/Lemon Completa
1. A decisão

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

* * *

**Um pouco de falação:**

**Oi Pessoal! Oi nóis aqui traveiz!**

**Era uma vez uma Lufa xereta, que leu certa fic de argumento interessante e escrita um tanto enrolada. Depois de um review e um mail, a escritora me contatou e começamos a trocar figurinhas. Fui convidada para betar esta fic, mas enchi tanto a coitada da Fabi e dei tanto pitaco, que ela mui gentilmente me convidou para ser sua co-autora.**

**Então aí está a bendita fic. Totalmente reescrita, reformatada e com capítulos extras, tentando explicar melhor o universo desta estória, inclusive como disse uma das leitoras que deixou review comentou, uma explicação mais plausível para os poderes "fodásticos" do Potter.**

**Então boa diversão! **

**É a paixão por HP (especialmente por Drarry) unindo Norte e Sul do Brasil!**

**Para Fabianadat, meu muito obrigada por me confiar a fic, suas idéias, um pouquinho de sua vida e especialmente a oportunidade de conhecer uma pessoa tão divertida, segura de suas convicções, e com tanto "joy de vivre".**

**Um abraço apertado, beijo estalado na bochecha e não fique vexada com minhas palavras, tu realmente és demais!**

**Da tua Lufíssima co-autora, Topaz.**

**Um pouco de falação 02:**

**Era uma vez uma moça muito afobada pra postar uma fic e que enfiou legal os pés pelas mãos e cometeu uma incrível quantidade de erros. Mas em todo estória que se preze sempre tem algum herói, no caso heroína, de capa e espada pronta pra ajudar, e foi assim que Topaz Autunm Sprout entrou na minha vida. Coisa que agradeço até hoje. **

**Através de cada e-mail e idéia trocados a fic foi sendo editada, reescrita e betada, tudo junto e ao mesmo tempo separado por alguns milhares de quilômetros. Ah... as maravilhas da internet, sem deixar de lado o amor pelo universo criado pela JK.**

**Resumindo, faço um tributo a você, Topaz, por ser uma xereta intrometida e cheia de maravilhosas idéias, sem contar o fato de ser uma muito boa mestra, afinal, através do caminho que seguimos aprendi um pouco mais sobre a complexidade de se fazer uma fic bem feita. Te agradeço.**

**Um beijo e um abraço.**

**Para Topaz de Fabianadat. ^^**

**E chega de melação e vamos ao que interessa. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1. A DECISÃO**

Chegando finalmente ao quarto que fora seu durante os anos em Hogwarts, Harry ficou surpreso ao encontrar uma bem servida bandeja de sanduíches e uma jarra de suco de abóbora fresquinho. Até parecia que Monstro havia lido seus pensamentos, mas ele podia jurar que havia um dedinho de Hermione ali.

Recostado em sua cama, descobriu-se faminto e se fartou como há muito não fazia. O cansaço finalmente se abateu sobre o garoto, e aconchegando-se nas cobertas macias, dormiu um sono sem sonhos nem pesadelos.

Ninguém ousou interromper seu descanso, garantindo-lhe um sono longo e reparador, literalmente o sono dos justos.

Ao acordar sentiu uma grande necessidade de isolamento. Queria ficar só, pensar na vida sem interrupções, mas sabia que seria impossível naquele momento.

Os que permaneceram no castelo após a batalha esperavam vê-lo, dirigir-lhe uma palavra ou um sorriso, que mesmo não sendo de alegria, eram de esperança e fé na paz.

Desceu as escadas sabendo o que encontraria no final do corredor; e no caminho percebeu que os reparos ao castelo semi-destruído já estavam em andamento, entendendo que a Diretora McGonagall estava por trás desta transformação.

Era muito bom saber que em breve a maior parte das coisas entraria nos eixos novamente.

Durante a descida Harry foi abordado por várias pessoas, o que lhe dava uma boa idéia do que o aguardava no grande salão, que felizmente já estava com as portas no devido lugar.

O som das vozes chegou até ele de forma abafada quando alcançou final da escadaria, e respirando fundo seguiu em frente pensando com seus botões:

- A coisa vai ser complicada!

Na entrada do grande salão escutou seu nome ser dito numa infinidade de entonações. Passando os olhos pelo salão lotado, localizou a cabeça ruiva e mais alta que se destacava na multidão, sabendo que ao lado de Rony estaria a pessoa que procurava: Hermione.

Foi avistado pelos amigos que fizeram gestos para que se juntasse a eles. No caminho foi parado um sem número de vezes por pessoas que queriam tocá-lo, agradecer ou ouvir uma palavra de conforto, e a necessidade de isolamento crescia cada vez mais.

Uma das últimas pessoas a entrar em seu caminho foi Narcissa Malfoy, que saindo de onde estava sentada com seu marido e filho, parou na sua frente.

O burburinho de vozes se aquietou, e muitos assim como ele, ficaram surpresos com a atitude da matriarca Malfoy. Quando ficou próxima o suficiente para se fazer ouvir, ela falou num tom repleto de agradecimento:

- Obrigada por salvar meu filho! A voz da mulher falhou e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, rolando pela fáce pálida e cansada.

Num instante Draco estava ao lado amparando a mãe que agradecia novamente:

-Obrigada.

O olhar de Harry desviou-se da mãe para o filho, e o que viu o fez sentir algo estranho. Na face do loiro não havia a costumeira expressão de desdém, mas uma fugidia expressão de amor pela mãe, quando seus olhos se encontraram momentaneamente, Draco ficou corado por ser pego demonstrando algum tipo de emoção e imediatamente desviou o olhar; deixando Harry muito constrangido e desejando que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o tragasse. Apelando para sua tão falada coragem Grifinória ele se obrigou a responder:

- Sra. Malfoy, não há razão para me agradecer. A sua coragem de mentir para Voldemort lá na clareira, declarando que eu estava morto, possibilitou o desfecho dos acontecimentos, e eu não agi sózinho, havia muitas pessoas ajudando. Eu é que devo lhe agradecer, e tenho uma dívida com a senhora.

Sem pensar ele abraçou Narcissa, que por alguns instantes ficou sem reação mas acabou retribuindo o gesto inesperado. O grande salão ficou silencioso, todos estavam atônitos com aquele estranho acontecimento, pois era do conhecimento de poucos o enorme risco que ela correra ao atestar sua morte para Riddle. Ela arriscara tudo pelo filho, e aos olhos de Harry este gesto de amor a redimia de qualquer coisa condenável que houvesse feito antes.

O abraço foi curto e Harry notou que Draco estava vermelho escarlate, muito sem jeito e sem sinais da costumeira arrogância que fora uma constante em seu rosto desde que se conheceram.

Com um aceno de cabeça ele se despediu dos dois e rumou para onde estavam seus amigos, que assim como todos os presentes no salão pareciam não entender o que havia acontecido.

Harry franziu o cenho e lançou-lhes um olhar de censura, não era possível que eles houvessem esquecido o que havia contado sobre os acontecimentos na clareira que um dia foi a morada de Aragogue. Mione sorriu para ele, compreendendo o gesto, pois afinal, se não fosse a mentira de Narcisa, os acontecimentos poderiam ter ocorrido de forma bem diferente, sendo eles os perdedores da batalha final. Rony ainda o fitava estranhamente, mas depois de uma cotovelada da castanha, a compreensão pareceu se infiltrar em seu cérebro e ele sorriu para o amigo, lançando em seguida um olhar atravessado para Hermione e reclamando: - Isto doeu!

Os três acabaram rindo, um riso leve e jovial, desanuviando o ambiente. A conversa recomeçou no salão e Harry sentiu-se observado, não da forma casual como todos o olhavam, era diferente, como se algo o trespassasse. Escaneando o lugar, se deparou com duas contas prateadas o encarando, não desviou o olhar, mas a súbita chegada de Gina o fez romper brevemente o contato, e quando olhou novamente, a família Malfoy já se retirava do salão. Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça neste instante: seria muito difícil vê-lo novamente. Respirando profundamente, percebeu que seu pensamento não abrangia toda família, mas somente o filho platinado. Isto o deixou atordoado por um instante, mas as palavras de Gina o alcançaram e ele perdeu a linha de raciocínio.

Voltando ao presente ele concluiu que os próximos dias iriam ser difíceis, havia muita coisa a ser feita, inclusive prestar as honras e se despedir daqueles que haviam perdido suas vidas na batalha.

Quando fitou Gina, viu a dor da perda do irmão Fred estampada em seus olhos e esta mesma dor também estava presente nos olhos de Rony.

Notando que a mesa dos professores estava vazia ele perguntou onde estariam. A pergunta foi respondida por Luna que se aproximava da mesa com seus eternos e misteriosos olhos sonhadores: - Estão por aí consolando as pessoas, reconstruindo a escola ou velando os que partiram. - Sua voz falhou um pouco neste momento, mas ela sorriu para Harry e arrematou: - Mas nós sabemos que um dia os encontraremos novamente, não é? - E com isto afastou-se deles, deixando todos, com exceção de Harry estupefatos. Ele realmente sabia como eram verdadeiras aquelas palavras!

Luna tinha o incrível dom de dizer as verdades mais profundas com a mesma trivialidade de quem comenta o clima.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, ele compareceu ao maior número de funerais possível, e o mais estranho foi o de Severo Snape.

Durante anos ele sentira a raiva pelo professor de poções crescer, pois o homem o perseguia e atormentava insistentemente. Mas agora sabendo que ele fora um dos homens mais leais a Dumbledore, e que suas ações foram de um peso decisivo para que o fiel da balança pendesse para o lado do bem; a raiva se extinguira, e em seu lugar surgiu uma estranha mescla de respeito e pesar.

Snape fora mais um dos massacrados por Voldemort em sua ânsia de poder, querendo tornar-se o Lorde Supremo, o ditador e governante do mundo.

O coração de Harry estava cheio de fantasmas, pessoas que Ridle matou para chegar a ele. Seu pai, sua mãe, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remo, Snape, Fred, Dobby. . . A lista se estendia até chegar a pessoas que Harry nem conhecia.

Só sentiu que chorava quando Hermione o abraçou, era lógico que ela estivesse ali, junto com Rony, afinal eles eram os melhores amigos, um laço de amizade que dificilmente seria destruído, pois fora forjado a ferro e fogo, posto à prova das piores maneiras possíveis, e ainda assim não se desfizera, e com as graças de Merlin, nunca se desfaria. Só percebeu a presença de mais alguém quando Rony chamou a atenção dele para a figura que os observava a alguma distância do túmulo; Draco Malfoy.

O loiro estava despido da expressão de arrogância, mas a voz continuava arrastada e continha um leve traço de desdém. Cumprimentou o trio com um aceno de cabeça e disse: - Potter, Weasley, Granger.

Seu pai não queria que ele comparecesse, mas afinal Severo além de professor e mentor também era seu padrinho. Ele realmente não esperava encontrar os grifinórios, não que isto o incomodasse, pois o pobretão, a sangue-ruim e o queridinho de Dumbledore simplesmente não existiam para ele.

Posicionando-se ao lado do túmulo, assitiu ao serviço religioso que começava, num olhar de soslaio notou que Potter ainda chorava e pensou: - Coisa típica de Grifinório!

Mas o pensamento um tanto cruel não explicava o salto que seu coração dera ao ver o sofrimento do outro, e o olhava novamente quando foi pego de surpresa por um par de olhos verdes e lacrimejantes que o fitavam de volta.

Ficando corado por ter sido pego espionando, ele se xingava mentalmente e ponderava do porquê isto sempre acontecia quando Potter estava por perto. Ele, Draco Malfoy era conhecido por ser frio e sem sentimentos.

Quando a cerimônia terminou, ele se despediu com um aceno de cabeça e saiu sem falar com ninguém.

Somente Harry notara as bochechas rosadas de Malfoy, pois os outros dois não haviam olhado para ele, e mesmo quando saiu apressado, seus amigos não se importaram. O moreno perguntou-se o porque de tal atitude, e ter trocado algumas palavras com os presentes não iria matá-lo. Em todo caso, ele tinha mais com o que se preocupar e não precisava perder tempo analisando o comportamento de Draco.

A necessidade de isolamento o assolava a cada dia com mais força e mesmo não querendo, teria de comunicar sua decisão de "sumir" aos amigos e às pessoas mais chegadas. Ele mesmo não tinha uma explicação muito lógica para dar. Só sabia que precisava disso.

Aparataram num terreno próximo da Toca, pois o lar dos Weasley estava com as barreiras de proteção erguidas. Afinal para os Comensais da Morte ainda soltos, a família de integrantes da Ordem da Fênix seria um alvo cobiçado.

Caminhando até a Toca ele sentiu seu coração apertar, pois sabia que mais dia, menos dia teria que contar aos amigos a sua decisão. Deu um suspiro alto, já imaginando a reação do pessoal e sua expressão não devia estar muito boa, notando que Hermione o olhava de maneira inquiridora.

Agora ela desconfiava de alguma coisa, e o confronto seria em breve. Sabia bem como a garota era perceptiva, então, era melhor se preparar para o inevitável.

No fim da tarde foi dar uma volta no jardim para coordenar as idéias e deu de cara com Hermione, que parecia estar esperando por ele.

Ela o encarou séria e falou de forma direta:

-Harry o que está acontecendo com você? O olhar dela questionador e compreensivo ao mesmo tempo fez o moreno abrir o jogo:

- Mione, nem eu mesmo tenho certeza. Só que desde a batalha estou sentindo uma necessidade enorme de sumir, de ficar sozinho, de poder me preocupar só comigo; sei que parece egoísta mas não dá mais... Não sei como o pessoal vai reagir, nem sei como contar para todo mundo... Especialmente para a Gina... Simplesmente não sei... Mas eu preciso de um tempo, entende?

O rosto do moreno estava angustiado, as mãos crispadas e os olhos mareados, as palavras saíram aos borbotões, frases um tanto desconexas, mas não havia como voltar atrás. Fechando os olhos para tentar barrar as lágrimas e se preparando para ouvir as recriminações de Mione, ele se surpreende quando a garota o abraça e fala baixinho:

- Eu até entendo seus motivos e apoio sua decisão. Depois de tudo pelo que você passou, está na hora de fazer um balanço da sua vida. De se encontrar e fazer as pazes com o passado. Você esteve sozinho até entrar para Hogwarts tomando conta de si mesmo, e creio que você realmente precisa de solidão para completar a "metamorfose". Mas saiba que algumas pessoas podem não entender a sua decisão, e vão ficar magoadas e ressentidas. Este é o seu momento, então faça o que tem de fazer. Com o tempo eles vão entender e te perdoar.

- Por favor, nunca deixe de mandar notícias, e pelo amor de Merlin, tenha cuidado! Ainda tem muita gente que adoraria te matar. Vou ter muita saudade e ficar preocupada com você. É inevitável... Afinal foram sete anos de uma amizade forte e verdadeira. Continuou a castanha que também estava com os olhas cheios de lágrimas. Afrouxando o abraço fitou os olhos de Harry, que apesar de tristes brilharam com uma renovada força, então ela levantou-se e quando começou a andar em direção à casa, ele chamou:

- Mione, pode me fazer um favor? Pede a Gina para vir aqui, e depois avise o resto do pessoal que precisamos conversar depois do jantar ok?

A garota concordou com um aceno e deixou o moreno que estava pensativo. Depois de falar com Gina, e avisar a todos sobre o pedido de Harry, Hermione foi atrás de Rony e ficou abraçada nele, pensando em como ele reagiria à notícia. Ela sabia que seria muito doloroso, afinal ele acabara de enterrar um irmão de sangue e estava prestes a se separar de um irmão de coração. Uma tristeza aguda a trespassou e ela aconchegou-se mais nos braços do ruivo. Seria uma noite sofrida, e ela tinha que estar preparada.


	2. A velha casa e a nova carreira

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

2. A VELHA CASA E A NOVA CARREIRA

Foi um final de tarde bem conturbado. Quando contou a todos que se encontravam na Toca a decisão de se isolar e não voltar para Hogwarts; houveram todas as reações previstas: Molly ficou escandalizada e ressentida. Gina, como era esperado, fez uma enorme cena um pouco mais cedo quando o moreno falou a sós com ela, e agora o olhava uma expressão amuada com olhos vermelhos de choro e dando soluços sentidos. Rony parecia catatônico, ficou em estado de choque sem conseguir entender por que seria abandonado, sentindo-se traído pelo amigo com quem fizera tantos planos para a formatura do Trio de Ouro e depois ingressar na carreira de Auror juntos. Ainda bem que ele tinha a Mione, quando a mágoa passasse ela o faria entender, aquela garota realmente era uma jóia rara!

Jorge e Percy nada falaram, só o fitaram com olhares tristes.

As reações mais surpreendentes foram do Sr. Weasley e de Hagrid, que estava visitando os amigos. Ambos aceitaram sua escolha e até compreenderam sua necessidade de solidão, mesmo porque, no mundo bruxo ele já era maior de idade, emancipado e poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Na hora da despedida, recebeu um frio aperto de mão de Rony, um beijo e um abraço apertado de Hermione, apertos de mão compreensivos dos homens Weasley, um abraço quebra ossos e muitas recomendações do seu amigo meio-gigante e Molly dando o braço a torcer o abraçou chorosa. Gina ficou de lado, o fitando ainda muito ressentida.

Prometendo manter contato com todos e ter juízo, Harry deu uma última olhada para sua "família adotiva". Amava a todos e sabia que era amado, mas ele realmente precisava se dar um tempo. Dirigindo-se até a porta, deu um último adeus e caminhou até sair das barreiras de proteção a fim de aparatar.

Em segundos estava à porta da casa que agora seria seu refúgio: O Largo Grimmauld nº 12, herança de seu padrinho Sirius Black e antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Ao ser reconhecido pela casa, as barreiras de proteção permitiram que entrasse no hall estreito e escuro da residência, e estranhamente foi preenchido por uma sensação de paz que não sentia havia um bom tempo.

O retrato de Walburga Black estava silencioso, mas vendo uma réstia de luz vinda do subsolo onde ficava a cozinha, dirigiu-se para lá e encontrou o velho elfo da família Black que já estava com o fogo aceso e começava a cozinhar.

Harry entre irritado e divertido pensava:

_-Será que ele tem um radar de presença embutido naquelas orelhonas? Eu mal coloquei os pés aqui e ele já chegou! Só pode! Tenho certeza que ele estava em Hogwarts._

Resolveu tomar um banho, decidindo que não iria se preocupar por hora. No banheiro do quarto de Sirius que agora era o seu dormitório, encontrou toalhas limpas e produtos de higiene.

Vestindo um confortável agasalho esportivo e sentindo-se mais relaxado, Harry desceu até a cozinha ainda secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

O cheiro gostoso de algo cozinhando espalhava-se e o atraiu até a cozinha. Harry já havia tentado dispensá-lo várias vezes, mas só conseguia deixar a criatura aterrorizada. O conceito de liberdade era sinônimo de castigo, de que fora dispensado por não atender as expectativas do seu senhor, então o máximo que o moreno conseguira foi mandar Monstro auxiliar na cozinha de Hogwarts e quando houvesse necessidade, sua presença seria requisitada na residência Black.

Apesar dos intermináveis sermões de Hermione, Harry decidiu manter o elfo, que afinal já estava muito velho e tinha o direito de morrer na casa onde servira por tantos anos.

O relacionamento dos dois (se é que se podia chamar assim) tinha melhorado bastante desde o episódio como medalhão de Régulus Black e Harry achava que talvez Monstro tenha desenvolvido uma pontinha de respeito por ele.

Estendendo a toalha para secar, Harry cumprimentou o elfo.

- Boa noite Monstro.

Sem se virar a criatura respondeu com sua voz baixa e roufenha:

- Noite, boa? Monstro não sabe jovem Mestre. - Disse ele virando-se para apanhar alguns temperos.

O garoto quase riu da expressão trágica do elfo. Apesar de terem feito uma trégua, o velho elfo adorava dizer impropérios e xingar Harry, que cansou da situação e o proibiu terminantemente de xingar a ele, aos amigos e quaisquer pessoas que estivessem na casa.

A expressão da criatura era engraçada, pois ele sabia que as palavras estavam na ponta da língua afiada de Monstro e ele não podia dizer nada, fazendo força para não abrir a boca e repuxando as orelhas pelo desejo de despejar uma coleção de injúrias em seu Mestre.

Mas como sempre a comida estava muito gostosa. Agradecendo pelo jantar e recebendo um muxoxo como resposta, Harry foi se preparar para dormir.

Esticando-se na confortável cama de dossel, Harry sentiu-se preenchido por uma grande paz, que o fez cair no sono bem rápido. A noite foi tranqüila, sem pesadelos e na manhã seguinte ele acordou sentindo-se renovado, pronto para encarar qualquer coisa.

Tomando o desjejum, ele lia o Profeta Diário e conforme ia avançando pelo escandaloso jornal, sua expressão foi ficando pesada. As notícias de que comensais da morte fugitivos, alguns lobisomens e gigantes, estavam promovendo ataques a trouxas e bruxos, numa tentativa de vingar a derrota de seu mestre, não o deixaram nada satisfeito.

Na verdade ele ficou indignado. Porque eles simplesmente não sumiam do mapa e deixavam o resto do pessoal viver em paz? Qual a glória em atacar aqueles que não podiam se defender? Infernizar o Ministério? Mostrar que ainda existiam e tinham força?

Kingsley Shackelbolt ou Quin, como era conhecido na ordem da Fênix, agora nomeado Ministro da Magia, parecia estar fazendo um bom trabalho com apenas alguns dias de mandato. Pessoalmente ele esperava grandes melhoras na sociedade bruxa governada pelo ex-auror.

Aliás, o departamento de aurores estava dando um duro danado, mas não conseguia dar conta de todos os casos; até parecia que os Comensais ainda soltos se organizavam para provocar o maior dano possível.

Os Aurores bem que estavam precisando de uma ajuda. Mas por hora, Harry não pensava em alistar-se nas fileiras do Ministério. Embora respeitasse o atual Ministro, havia muita coisa podre por lá e ele não sentia a mínima vontade de ser usado como garoto-propaganda.

Os Comensais que estavam criando confusão, nem mesmo eram do círculo íntimo de Voldemort, pois desse, ele sabia que só restara Lucius Malfoy. Que para se livrar de uma nada agradável estadia em Azkaban, cantou como um canarinho, fornecendo uma lista bem detalhada de nomes e locais de reunião de bruxos, lobisomens e outras criaturas que apoiavam o lado das trevas.

O homem agora era um renegado entre os seus, um traidor com a cabeça à prêmio. Mas ele era inteligente, até demais! Inescrupuloso, chantagista, com boas ligações políticas e muito ameaçador. Mesmo tendo que abrir mão de uma boa parte de seus bens como retaliação do Ministério por sua "aliança forçada" com as trevas, continuava poderoso.

Ele não era tolo de colocar todos os ovos na mesma cesta. Propriedades e empresas espalhadas pela Europa bruxa e trouxa, algumas em nome de familiares, outras conduzidas por testas-de-ferro. Mesmo com extensas investigações, não foi achada nenhuma prova cabal dos fatos, que permitisse a retirada de uma soma ainda maior da fortuna Malfoy.

Lucius agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, continuava morando na Mansão Senhorial de Wiltshire e reconstruindo sua posição na alta sociedade, ainda irradiando classe, poder e dinheiro por todos os poros. Mas Harry estava certo de que ele não tornaria a causar problemas, pelo menos os relacionados ao partido das trevas, o homem não era idiota de arriscar que o nome da família caísse em desgraça outra vez.

Então uma pequena idéia cristalizou-se em sua mente: e se ele fosse atrás dos fugitivos da justiça?

Nesta hora ele quase podia escutar a voz de Hermione gritando:

-Endoidou Harry? Que idéia mais absurda! O Ministério tem o departamento dos Aurores para fazer este tipo se serviço! Você acha que faria melhor que eles? Você nem acabou seus estudos em Hogwarts!!!

Bem, quanto à escola ele realmente não podia argumentar, mas sabia que iria levar a idéia adiante. Pensando na expressão do rosto da amiga, a boca de Harry abriu-se num riso involuntário, que se tornou uma gargalhada. Tão alta e cristalina, que ecoou pelas paredes da casa silenciosa, assustando Monstro e o fazendo derrubar uma pilha de louça lavada. O elfo não ficou nem um pouco feliz com o desastre, e andava pela cozinha resmungando irritado enquanto reparava a porcelana quebrada.

Parando de rir, ele decidiu amadurecer a idéia.

Não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar à escola para terminar os estudos como Ron e Mione. O ano que passou caçando as Horcruxes e sendo caçado, bem como a batalha final, elevaram seus níveis de magia a um ponto em que ele não conseguiria ficar confinado, freqüentando aulas, fazendo temas de casa e conjurando feitiços bonitinhos. Ele se acostumara a mandar no seu nariz e provavelmente estava meio viciado em adrenalina também, então ficar parado num lugar sendo um bom menino estava fora de cogitação.

Neste momento precisava de solidão e algo com que se ocupar. Procurar e prender os criminosos do partido das trevas estava parecendo uma idéia cada vez melhor. Era uma atividade onde não precisaria de companhia e lhe daria a chance de saciar sua sede de justiça.

Até concordava com a amiga de que ele precisava aprimorar os feitiços e técnicas de defesa e ataque, e focar melhor sua magia, mas voltar para escola estava fora de cogitação.

Já topara com um bom número de bruxos das trevas e várias vezes escapara por um triz. Mas escapar deles era uma coisa, derrotá-los e subjugá-los era outra.

Colocando os neurônios para funcionar, ele andava pelos corredores da velha mansão enquanto pensava alto.

Tomou o maior susto quando um dos quadros o interpelou:

-Precisando de ajuda garoto? Falar sozinho não é um bom sinal.

Ele olhou para o quadro e viu um bruxo de longos cabelos grisalhos, nariz aquilino, expressão severa e olhos que poderiam ser os de Sirius que o fitava inquisidor.

Harry decidiu arriscar:

- Na verdade, sim! Preciso melhorar em feitiços de ataque e defesa e a controlar melhor minha magia. Só não sei onde vou achar livros ou qualquer coisa assim fora da escola. Por que o senhor se dignou a falar comigo? Certamente já deve ter ouvido poucas e boas sobre mim, da boca de Dona Walburga.

- Bah! Que se dane aquela velha insuportável! Ela detestava o filho divertido e idolatrava aquela marionete do Lorde das Trevas. Pelo menos no final o garoto mostrou ter sangue Black! Nós nunca fomos lambe-botas de nenhum um maluco meio-sangue.

- Eu também sou mestiço, senhor.

- Eu sei, mas Sirius gostava muito de você, e até o emproado do Finneas Nigellus elogiou sua coragem. Para mim isto é sinal de que você vale alguma coisa. Além do mais, você acabou com aquele arremedo de gente e fala a língua das cobras. A propósito, meu nome é Augustus Ophiucus Black, tetravô de Sirius, construtor desta casa e ofidioglota.

- Prazer senhor. Pode me ajudar?

- E para que você precisa disso? Já tem um teto sobre sua cabeça, um elfo para os afazeres domésticos, uma boa soma em Gringotes e pode viver de rendas.

- Eu não sou do tipo que fica parado. Preciso fazer alguma coisa da minha vida. E decidi que vou caçar os aliados remanescentes de Voldemort.

- Você tem colhões rapaz, a ambição de um Sonserino e a ridícula mania de herói dos Grifinórios! Depois de tudo o que passou ainda quer se meter com esta gente?

- Eu não vou me meter com eles. Vou caçar cada um deles e enviar para Azkaban.

Vendo a ferrenha determinação no rosto do garoto, e decidindo que também merecia um pouco de diversão, depois de tantos anos sem ninguém interessante para conversar, Augustus perguntou:

- Já encontrou nossa biblioteca?

- Não! Nem sabia que esta casa tinha uma!

Com as instruções do retrato, Harry foi até o terceiro andar onde, no fundo do corredor, havia um quadro que retratava um bosque com diversos animais. Dirigindo-se a uma serpente meio escondida numa moita de capim, o garoto falou a senha na língua das cobras e foi prontamente admitido num enorme aposento semicircular, coberto de livros do chão ao teto. A sala possuía uma clarabóia de vidro que inundava o lugar com uma luz mortiça. Conjurando o acendimento dos lampiões para iluminar o lugar, Harry notou outro retrato de Augustus que encimava a lareira.

Com a ajuda do seu inesperado "tutor", o garoto escolheu vários livros e se pôs a estudar.

_- Bem_, pensou ele, _meu único consolo é que vou estudar algo de útil._


	3. Estudos, planos e a primeira caçada

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

3. ESTUDOS, PLANOS E A PRIMEIRA CAÇADA.

Augustus revelou-se um tutor exigente, e por vezes Harry até sentia falta da "moleza" de Hogwarts.

Ele conseguia ser mais duro e sarcástico do que Snape às vezes, mas sabia elogiar um trabalho bem feito e contava piadas mais sujas que as de Sirius.

Depois de três semanas enfiado nos livros, selecionando feitiços e copiando técnicas de defesa e ataque, o garoto estava começando a ficar entediado. Augustus interrompeu seus devaneios lhe dando o maior susto:

- Hei, garoto! Cansou de livros?

- Boa tarde Augustus. Não vou dizer que estou adorando estudar deste jeito, mas sei que é necessário.

- Que educadinho! Lendo algum livro de etiqueta Lufa-lufa para falar deste jeito?

- Não; só mais um livro de técnicas defensivas. Estou quase me sentindo nas aulas da sapa da Umbridge, muita leitura e nada de ação.

- Hummm... Temos que dar um jeito nisto.

- Ok, e eu vou praticar onde? E com quem?

- Onde? Tem um quarto enorme no sótão cheio de quinquilharias para explodir e podemos usar o elfo de vez em quando, que tal? Só teoria também não adianta. Você precisa praticar para acertar os feitiços.

O tal quarto no sótão, era um depósito de móveis quebrados ou com assentos rasgados, cortinas velhas, roupas mofadas e todo o tipo de tranqueira inútil.

Harry olhou o aposento e pensou sorrindo:

_- Bem, vou unir o útil ao necessário, embora Monstro vá ter um ataque quando souber que eu estou detonando os pertences de Dona Walburga._

Augustus entrou na moldura de um quadro remanescente numa das paredes, uma paisagem sem graça com a moldura completamente roída pelos cupins e indagou:

- Então garoto, pronto para a aula prática?

O homem na pintura parecia mais ansioso que Harry. Tendo vivido numa época de constantes desavenças entre famílias, duelos e guerras, ele estava ansioso por um pouco de ação, nem que fosse só para assistir.

Os estrondos, explosões e a onda de magia, fizeram Monstro subir as escadarias numa velocidade inacreditável para um elfo tão idoso. Harry estava testando diferentes variações de reducto e diffindo, dizimando e explodindo coisas. Por sorte ele estava atento e invocou um potente protego para se defender do feitiço de imobilização conjurado pelo elfo furioso. A criatura estava de uma feia cor verde com púrpura e não podia xingar o amo, então sua forma de retaliação foi uma saraivada de feitiços, felizmente rebatida pelo garoto. O único acerto do elfo foi um feitiço de levitação que derrubou um velho lustre em cima de Harry. Ele conseguiu se safar, mas um dos pingentes de cristal quebrou e fez um corte feio em seu antebraço.

Antes que a coisa saísse de controle, Augustus num tom arrepiante bradou:

- Pare neste instante criatura estúpida, ou vou contar para Walburga que você deu para desrespeitar seus senhores, e ela vai expulsar a sua carcaça velha desta casa.

A fala do antepassado Black teve um efeito mais poderoso que qualquer feitiço paralisante.

Murmurando entre dentes, o elfo aproximou-se do garoto meio atordoado sentado no chão e com um rápido feitiço fechou o corte e sumiu escadaria abaixo, provavelmente indo direto pedir o perdão de sua adorada senhora.

Harry levantou-se do chão e limpando a poeira da roupa, agradeceu Augustus pelo salvamento.

- Não foi nada garoto. E até que você se saiu bem; aquele traste ainda sabe azarar numa boa velocidade. Mas tenha em mente que, se estivesse lutando com um bruxo das trevas, a coisa poderia ser bem pior e você estaria sozinho. Por hoje foi o suficiente.

- É, realmente preciso praticar, e como dizia Olho-tonto Moody: vigilância constante!

- É um bom conselho rapaz, um bom conselho... - Disse o falecido Black sumindo da pintura.

Com dois meses de aulas práticas, Harry estava sentindo-se mais seguro com relação às suas habilidades, e começou a pensar em iniciar as caçadas. Alguns fatos chamaram sua atenção nos jornais e sua maior dúvida era como conseguir uma cópia da famosa lista de Lúcius Malfoy.

Se falasse com Quim Shackelbolt, talvez até conseguisse a lista, provavelmente com a promessa de se alistar no corpo de aurores. Não... Não iria dar certo. Tinha de haver um outro jeito... Começou a pensar que conhecido trabalhava no Ministério e de repente veio a solução perfeita: Arthur Weasley! Como ele não havia pensado nisto antes? O Sr. Weasley tinha uma dívida bruxa com ele. Sua visão no terceiro ano quando viu Nagini atacá-lo, salvou-lhe a vida. Ele liquidaria a dívida e poderia prosseguir com sua missão.

Alguns dias depois, Harry passava por um dos corredores da mansão, arrumado e com a capa da invisibilidade em punho, dirigindo-se para a porta quando foi interpelado por seu tutor:

- Vai dar uma voltinha? Muito bem! Ficar tanto tempo trancado neste mausoléu falando com gente morta, e tendo como companhia aquele elfo caquético, não é muito bom para a cabeça.

- Vou procurar o Sr. Weasley, por causa daquela lista que falei, lembra?

- Certo garoto! Mas pelo menos molhe a goela com uma cerveja e se alivie com alguma dona. De vez em quando precisa, sabe?

Harry balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso de lado, descendo a escadaria que levava até a porta da rua.

Debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, caminhando pela rua, ele pensava nas palavras de Augustus. Era estranho, mas estava tão focado em caçar os Comensais que nem havia pensado em garotas, talvez ele tivesse razão; tempo demais isolado e falando com gente morta estava causando alguns efeitos estranhos.

Chegando ao prédio do Ministério, seguiu um bruxo que ele sabia ser colega do Sr. Weasley e localizou o homem num belo escritório. Realmente Arthur trabalhara duro e era merecedor do cargo de chefe de departamento. O bruxo mais velho tomou um grande susto ao ver o grande amigo de seu filho materializar-se num canto da sala, mas a maior surpresa veio do pedido que ele lhe fez, cobrando a dívida de gratidão.

Arthur sempre achou que Harry faria mais do que era esperado; e o fato de requisitar a lista de Lúcius Malfoy lhe deu a certeza de que ele planejava algo grande.

Alguns dias depois, uma coruja das torres entregou uma cópia da tão esperada lista no Largo Grimmauld nº12.

Os dados contidos no documento vieram de encontro às suspeitas de Harry, que há algumas semanas seguia as notícias da coluna policial de um jornal trouxa, que relatava seqüestros e assassinatos de crianças em pequenas cidades.

A polícia estava atônita, pois não havia descrição de suspeitos e os legistas ao examinarem os corpos torturados e violados, não conseguiam encontrar a causa real das mortes.

Para Harry, os crimes eram obra de Comensais ainda soltos. Crucio e Avada Kedavra não deixavam sinais físicos. Estava na hora de iniciar a caçada real.

Com alguns dias de preparação, mapas, poções para curas de emergência e uma boa revisada nos feitiços de defesa e ataque; o moreno partiu para a cidade onde haviam ocorrido os últimos crimes, na esperança de que ainda houvesse pistas para seguir.

A cidade de Perton no Condado de Wolverhampton, situado no extremo oeste do Reino Unido, era uma típica cidadezinha interiorana. Praça comunitária para as crianças, igreja, centro cívico, escolas, dois pubs, um supermercado e lojinhas, a atração para turistas era o bem cuidado clube de golfe. Harry andou pela cidade debaixo da sua capa da invisibilidade, escutando as fofocas da cidade e os comentários sussurrados sobre os brutais assassinatos. Todos temiam um novo seqüestro, pois a polícia não tinha pistas nem suspeitos e já fazia alguns dias desde o último ataque.

Com a chegada do final da tarde, os moradores começaram a se recolher em suas casas, e a noite chegou trazendo um céu nublado com uma lua minguante que iluminava fracamente os arredores; algo dizia a Harry que seria a noite de um novo ataque.

A vigília foi longa, e os músculos desacostumados a ficarem na mesma posição por tanto tempo, reclamavam na forma de irritantes cãibras.

A recompensa veio perto da madrugada, quando ouviu um ruído farfalhante de tecido e passos ligeiros. Seguindo o som, ele viu a figura trajando uma longa capa estilo bruxo que se dirigia para as casas mais afastadas da praça central da cidade.

Ele se congratulou por ter acertado no local da vigília e prontamente a seguiu, sempre debaixo da capa da invisibilidade.

Ao chegar até a casa escolhida, o vulto encapuzado esgueirou-se rente à parede até chegar numa janela, provavelmente o quarto da vítima. O bruxo estava tão focado que não percebeu a presença de Harry a poucos passos.

A figura apontou a varinha para a janela e murmurou: - Alohomorra. - E a mesma abriu-se com um clique baixo, dissipando qualquer dúvida do garoto sobre as intenções do homem.

Retirando a capa, Harry interpelou o bruxo num tom de voz cortante: - Veio buscar a nova vítima, escória?

O outro virou-se surpreso para seu interlocutor que permanecia oculto nas sombras, e com a longa prática adquirida nas fileiras do Senhor das Trevas ele respondeu com um feitiço: _- Estupefaça!_

Com o susto e o feitiço conjurado sem mira, Harry se desviou facilmente e saiu em perseguição, pois o bruxo encapuzado saíra em desabalada carreira pelo quintal dos fundos, em direção ao parque da cidade, provavelmente à procura de um local para aparatar.

Mas sendo bem mais jovem, em pouco tempo o moreno estava no seu encalço.

Sabendo que não conseguiria chegar até as árvores, o bruxo fez um pequeno desvio e sacando a varinha na direção do galpão de ferramentas do parque, com o feitiço _Bombarda_, abre um buraco na parede e entra para se esconder.

Chegando em segundos até o local, o garoto teve consciência de que o outro bruxo estva a sua espera dentro do galpão, certamente querendo salvar a própria pele e acabar com seu perseguidor.

Conjurando um feitiço anti-aparatação e em seguida o feitiço de silêncio no local, ele cautelosamente deu a volta no barracão e resolveu entrar pela porta da frente. A porta abriu-se com facilidade e Harry adentrou no local escuro como breu. Tateando a parede, ele descobre um interruptor e o aciona. Para sua surpresa, uma lâmpada fraca é acesa lançando um pouco de claridade no local. O aposento é simples, sem repartições, com algumas bancadas de trabalho e ferramentas bem arrumadas em prateleiras mais distantes. Ele fica alerta, esperando que o outro cometa o erro de fazer algum barulho, pois buraco na parede não é uma opção de fuga, já que está muito evidente, bem no meio da parede contrária a porta, e diretamente na mira da varinha de Harry.

De repente uma voz se fez ouvir, parecendo vir do lado esquerdo do galpão: - Por que me persegue, caro colega? Não lhe fiz nada para merecer esta perseguição, certo?

A voz é anasalada, cheia de malicia. - Por que não conversamos de forma civilizada? E enquanto falava, o bruxo foi para o centro do galpão, apontando a varinha para Harry, que também está de varinha em punho e percebeu que o outro não devia ter muito mais que quarenta anos.

Saindo de trás da bancada, os dois ficaram frente a frente no corredor central do aposento, mas o moreno permaneceu nas sombras e respondeu de forma sarcástica:

-Conversar de modo civilizado? Não acho que seja possível, pois que tipo de pessoa civilizada faz o que você fez com aquelas crianças?

A fachada fria do bruxo deu lugar a um sorriso de escárnio e ele respondeu:

- Ah! Então é por isso que está aqui! O ministério te mandou? Hahaha! Não achei que eles fossem dar importância a meus... err... Pequenos deslizes!

Harry sentiu uma pontada de raiva lhe atravessar o corpo, mas sabia que precisaria manter a calma e rebateu:

-Não estou aqui a mando do Ministério da Magia.

O sorriso do outro ficou mais evidente.

–Então por que me persegue? Você se importa com os trouxas? Ou se acha um paladino da justiça, um jovem bruxo querendo ser herói? Sim eu percebi que você é muito jovem, meu caro! Como pretende me vencer? Tenho muito mais conhecimento e prática. – Dizendo isso o bruxo riu, não uma risada de alegria, e sim de zombaria pela juventude do outro e a certeza da vitória lhe aquecendo o sangue e soltando a língua:

- Aquelas crianças trouxas! Ah como foi fácil roubá-las de seus pais, como foi bom me aproveitar daqueles corpinhos macios e tão. . . tão jovens, você não tem idéia de como foi possuir aquelas menininhas, de como elas eram apertadas! Hahaha! E por trás então, a delícia de rasgar aquelas carnes, os gritos de dor eram mais um incentivo para continuar, e vê-las gritar a cada_ Crucio _me excitava mais e mais! Bombar dentro daquelas boquinhas rosadas. . . Hah! E você acha que um jovem bruxo mal saído das fraldas como você vai me parar? _Crucio!_

Harry estava fazendo um imenso esforço para não perder a cabeça por causa das palavras do outro, como ele podia a fazer isso com crianças? Era doentio, nojento.

Mas apesar da raiva e asco que o sacudiam, estava preparado para o ataque e conjurou:

_- Protego!_

A risada de escárnio ressoou no ambiente - Ah! Então já aprendeu alguns feitiços! Por que não vem mais para luz para que eu possa ver quem vou matar, ou melhor, quem sabe eu só te desarme e faça com você tudo que fiz com as crianças? Depois eu te mato, simples assim, já que me impediu de pegar meu "brinquedinho" de hoje. É uma troca justa você não acha?

Em dois passos ele adentrou no círculo iluminado, os olhos brilhando intensamente de concentração e raiva contida, no rosto uma expressão feroz e uma veia pulsante na fronte destacando a famosa cicatriz.

-Você! - Gritou o bruxo surpreso. A descrença inicial deu lugar ao medo, a luxúria e a fome pelo duelo desapareceram; sua única chance era tentar escapar, pois entregar-se não era uma alternativa. Ele sabia que o garoto não o mataria, mas preferia morrer a ficar encarcerado em Azkaban.

As considerações girando em sua mente não levaram mais que uns poucos segundos, embora tudo parecesse estar em câmera lenta, e o brilho justiceiro daqueles olhos verdes enviavam calafrios por seu corpo. Numa tentativa desesperada ele tentou aparatar, mas nada aconteceu.

Harry entendendo a tentativa falou:

- Você acredita que eu iria te deixar escapar?

Vendo que sua única alternativa era matar ou morrer ele disparou: _- Avad..._

Mas conhecendo a estratégia do comensal, o garoto foi mais rápido: _- Estupefaça!_

O raio vermelho atingiu seu oponente no meio do peito e o lançou contra a parede, o corpo foi escorregando para o chão após o impacto.

Olhando com repulsa para aquele pervertido, Harry o imobilizou com um _Incacerous_, pensando em como um ser humano chegava a este nível de baixaria. Molestar crianças! Era inadmissível!

Recolhendo a varinha do outro bruxo e a prendendo no cinto, ele convocou a capa da invisibilidade com um – _Accio capa!_ Reparou a parede danificada e retirando os feitiços do galpão, aparatou para sua casa.

Chegaram ao largo Grimmauld um pouco antes de amanhecer, assim o garoto não precisou usar sua capa naquele verme.

_- Locomotor corpus_! – o corpo levitou a seu lado até a porta da casa que se abriu ao reconhecer sua magia. O comensal começou a recobrar os sentidos, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido, talvez estivesse com algumas costelas quebradas, pela dificuldade de respirar. Ele não sabia para onde fora trazido e notou que estava muito bem amarrado; gritando por socorro, apareceu um elfo doméstico muito feio que o encarou com os olhos lacrimosos, sem se aproximar e ele ordenou ríspido: - Me solte criatura nojenta!

Mas o elfo o olhou e resmungou: - Só obedeço ao meu mestre. Saindo da sala mal-iluminada e o deixando possesso de raiva. Ele recomeçou a gritaria, e desta vez quem apareceu foi Potter em pessoa, com uma expressão séria no rosto:

- Preparado para apodrecer em Azkaban? As palavras fazem um dedo gelado percorrer sua espinha, "_Azkaban!_" Para sair de lá, só morto!

Então o homem resolveu mudar de tática: – Por favor, eu imploro, não faça isso comigo, morrerei lá! O moreno chega mais perto e o fitando diretamente nos olhos, fala:

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Primeiro se aliou a Voldemort, e agora molestou e matou crianças!! Você é asqueroso! As palavras são ditas expressando todo o nojo que sentia.

O outro tentou se defender, mais percebeu tarde demais que falou as palavras erradas:

- Mas eram somente crianças trouxas, nem eram de nossa comunidade de brux. . .

Harry não conseguiu ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. _- Silencio_!- E da boca do comensal não saiu mais nenhum som. Dirigindo-se até seu quarto, ele escreveu uma nota explicando as razões da prisão e os mal-feitos do comensal, tendo o cuidado de usar um feitiço para mudar sua letra. Voltando até a sala onde está seu prisioneiro, conjurou um belo fogo na lareira e acompanhado do "indesejável pacote", jogou um punhado de pó de flú nas chamas e disse as palavras bem claramente: - Ministério da Magia. As chamas verdes subiram ao redor dos dois e em pouco tempo eles saíram no átrio do Ministério, ainda deserto por ser muito cedo. Controlando-se para não demonstrar a sensação de desorientação que sempre sentia ao sair do flú, Harry levou o prisioneiro até o centro do hall e o amarrou na estátua do bruxo que adornava a fonte, bem á vista de todos. Prendeu o pergaminho e a varinha quebrada nas cordas que amarravam o comensal e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Voltando para casa, ele bloqueou a conexão de flú com o Ministério (cortesia dos tempos da Ordem da Fênix), com um sorriso despontando em seu rosto e a sensação do dever cumprido ele pensava:

- _Menos um!_

Depois de um sono reparador e uma bela refeição, ele começou a ler os jornais do dia quando percebeu que uma coruja bicava sua janela querendo entrar.

Ela trazia um comunicado do Ministério dizendo que a quantia de Mil galeões havia sido depositada diretamente na sua conta em Gringotes, que era o valor da recompensa pela captura do comensal Artibald Lasscae, parte da lista de Lucius Malfoy.

_- Oh, merda! Disfarcei minha letra, mas esqueci de apagar a mente do comensal, agora a noticia vai se espalhar como um rastilho de pólvora. Mas que grande monte de merda! Em pouco tempo a Sra. Weasley estaria lhe dando um sermão, tentando fazê-lo desistir da idéia e Hermione o esfolaria vivo!_

O jeito seria desaparecer. Não iria desistir de caçar os comensais, de jeito nenhum!

Despachando um Monstro muito desgostoso para Hogwarts (o elfo só sossegou quando obteve sua expressa permissão de poder vir arrumar a casa) e levando uma mala básica de roupas e livros, ele já estava alcançando o ponto de aparatação no parque em frente da casa, quando avistou uma coruja trazendo um envelope vermelho no bico. E ele teve certeza que se tratava de um berrador de Hermione.

Sem vontade de escutar sermões, aparatou, deixando a coruja desorientada planando no parque, com a indesejável correspondência.


	4. Vida de caçador

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

* * *

**4. VIDA DE CAÇADOR.**

Escapando dos possíveis berradores, Harry aparatou para a Londres trouxa.

Ele não tinha um grande apreço pela cidade; gente demais, barulho demais, transito caótico... Enfim o lugar perfeito para sumir na multidão.

Depois de andar algum tempo pelo West End ele achou um hotelzinho modesto em Shepherd's Bush, tipo cama e café da manhã, que recebia em sua maioria grupos de jovens turistas, muitos deles estudantes e próximos da sua idade. O quarto era simples, uma cama, cômoda e o banheiro era dividido com o quarto ao lado; com alguns feitiços de privacidade e segurança ficaria tudo certo.

Na manhã seguinte, ele foi até um bairro bruxo a fim de enviar um correio coruja aos amigos, explicando suas razões para desaparecer e prometendo manter contato. Mas, para sua total surpresa, de alguma maneira a notícia de que ele havia caçado um comensal e o enviado para o Ministério, havia vazado para a imprensa e estava estampado em letras garrafais na primeira página do Profeta Diário.

Justamente o que ele queria evitar!

Agora mais lógico era simplesmente permanecer nas sombras, fazendo o que os trouxas chamavam de "controle de danos" e seguir em frente. Por hora permaneceria no mundo trouxa, e para se comunicar com os amigos, alugou uma caixa postal para a eventual correspondência.

Na verdade, ele ficou surpreso ao saber que existiam caçadores de fugitivos no mundo bruxo. Nunca tinha ouvido falar deles, ou talvez estas pessoas gostassem ainda menos de publicidade que ele; e neste ramo ficar incógnito era a melhor política.

Com vários jornais trouxas e o Profeta Diário em mãos, ele acomodou-se num pequeno café e começou a leitura diária; procurando por fatos estranhos ou inexplicáveis que o levassem até outros afiliados das trevas.

Sua procura foi recompensada uns vinte dias depois da chegada à Londres trouxa, e ele saiu em perseguição a mais um comensal foragido que estava causando problemas numa cidade norte do país. Desta vez Harry teve de enfrentar um Comensal do esquadrão de extermínio, uma criatura que parecia ter perdido toda a humanidade, simplesmente uma máquina de matar. O bruxo das trevas foi enviado para o Ministério relativamente inteiro, e este era o termo certo, pois a luta foi feroz e as azarações as piores possíveis. Depois de sofrer um _Crucio_, o moreno muito dolorido e meio tonto, perdeu a paciência e acertou o Comensal com um _Sectumsempra_, o fazendo sangrar profusamente com os cortes e perder as forças; sendo assim dominado e imobilizado pelo jovem bruxo, que fechou os cortes com um feitiço curativo, mas sem usar a poção Ditamne, o que asseguraria que as cicatrizes permaneceriam como lembrança do confronto.

E mais uma bela soma de ouro foi acrescentada ao cofre de Harry no banco de Gringotes, mais um integrante da lista de Lúcius fora capturado.

A segunda caçada também foi parar nas manchetes do Profeta Diário, e as especulações sobre sua nova vida, onde ele estaria vivendo e como conseguia as pistas sobre os fugitivos, eram cada vez mais absurdas. Desde a suposição mais simples de que ele estaria morando em Hogsmeade e usando poção _polissuco_ para se disfarçar, até a sandice de que ele havia absorvido os poderes do Lorde das Trevas e conjurava as almas dos Comensais mortos para procurar os afiliados ainda vivos.

O garoto estava aprendendo a ignorar os artigos ridículos do jornaleco e procurar somente pelas coisas que lhe interessavam, mas o mundo bruxo em geral estava faminto por notícias de seu salvador desaparecido, fazendo dele praticamente uma lenda.

Prosseguindo firme em sua missão, ele comprava todos os dias os mais variados jornais e pesquisava incansavelmente.

Sua vida no mundo trouxa seguia uma rotina simples quando não estava em perseguição: sempre acordar cedo, comprar os jornais e se refugiar num dos diversos cafés da cidade para ler em paz, eventuais passeios nos shoppings centers, corridas no Hide Park para manter a forma e é claro, não permanecer mais de um mês em cada hotel. Sempre procurando misturar-se com os jovens turistas que visitavam Londres aos bandos. A usual frase de Olho-Tonto era seu lema: "Vigilância constante!"

Depois de três meses na Londres trouxa, ele resolveu dar uma passadinha no Largo Grimmauld nº12.

Estava na hora de renovar o estoque de poções e reforçar o estudo de feitiços ofensivos e defensivos. Walburga Black o saudou com um discurso de obscenidades no qual ele nem prestou atenção, indo direto procurar por Augustus.

Foram quinze dias proveitosos, aprendendo e aprimorando mais feitiços, dormindo na confortável e enorme cama de dossel e desfrutando da deliciosa culinária de Monstro, que chegou na casa no exato momento em que ele abriu a porta.

George Weasley foi sua cobertura. Por intermédio do ruivo, ele encomendou as poções no apotecário e tudo mais que necessitasse durante sua estadia na Mansão Black, os comerciantes entregavam as mercadorias na Gemialidades Weasley, que pela rede de flú as repassava para Harry.

Quando precisava sair, era sempre sob a capa da invisibilidade. Por hora era melhor ficar no anonimato. Não estava a fim de publicidade nem de visitas, mesmo de seus amigos mais chegados.

Numa manhã chuvosa, enquanto bebericava uma xícara de chá folheava os jornais, uma pequena nota de rodapé chamou sua atenção:

"Fenômenos estranhos estão ocorrendo em Brighton, parece haver um surto de perda de memória entre as mulheres da cidade. Os médicos não conseguem descobrir a causa".

Foi o suficiente para que Harry entrasse no "Modo de Operação Caçador", fazendo a mala e partindo para investigação.

Nos meses seguintes, ele fez algumas paradas estratégicas na Mansão Black, mas continuava na vida cigana de hotel em hotel.

Foi um ano diferente. Interessante pelo fato de ter aprendido tanto, triste por ver tanta maldade no mundo e acima de tudo, profundamente solitário. Tempo de repensar as prioridades, enfrentar os próprios medos e crescer.

Ele iniciou o período de isolamento como um garoto, mas estava saindo dele como um homem. O salvador do mundo bruxo, o garoto-que-sobreviveu e derrotou Voldemort, era agora um caçador de recompensas, em início de carreira, mas com o respeitável número de sete fugitivos perigosos apreendidos e enviados para Azkaban.

Harry só reviu Ron e Hermione pessoalmente, na formatura dos dois em Hogwarts. Ele compareceu ao baile como convidado de honra e foi um alvoroço geral. Mesmo não gostando de ter tantas atenções voltadas para si, foi bom rever os amigos e antigos colegas, conversar amenidades, rir e até dançar um pouco.

Mas ele realmente não conseguiu escapar do tremendo sermão da amiga, feito num tom alto o suficiente para deixar seus ouvidos zumbindo. Ela ouviu, mas não se importou com suas explicações sobre livrar o mundo de uma corja de bandidos, ou das gordas recompensas financeiras recebidas a cada captura.

Nesta estadia no mundo bruxo, ele também visitou a Toca, ganhando mais um sermão da Sra. Weasley e um discreto cumprimento de Arthur pelo trabalho bem feito.

Na Gemialidades Weasley, sua presença fez a loja lotar em minutos, juntando clientes, fãs, jornalistas e George teve que ajudá-lo a escapar pelos fundos; levando um enorme kit de produtos, que segundo o ruivo, trariam surpresas nada agradáveis para seus alvos.

Desta vez ele resolveu tirar férias, ficando em Grimmauld Place e reatando a amizade com os colegas. Algumas idas até a residência dos Weasley para os famosos almoços de Molly, partidas de quadribol com o pessoal da casa e evitando Gina o máximo possível.

Sua folga durou até o dia seguinte ao seu aniversário de 19 anos, que foi comemorado com uma festa surpresa no apartamento de George, com direito a muita comida, música em alto volume, risadas, truques novos da loja e uma quantidade enorme de firewhisky; que lhe rendeu uma dor de cabeça infernal na manhã seguinte.

Ainda bem que ele recém tinha recebido a encomenda de poções do apotecário, e tomou uma dose reforçada do Anti-ressaca.

Perto do meio-dia quando sua cabeça recomeçou a funcionar, ele estava na cozinha folheando os jornais e experimentando uma caneca de um perfumado caldo de frango, que Monstro havia preparado especialmente para "O mestre miolo-mole que não sabe beber", quando viu uma notícia que se repetia em três dos jornais trouxas: "Desaparecimentos misteriosos na Escócia: crimes, rituais Druidas ou abdução alienígena?" Bem, ali tinha algo definitivamente suspeito. Realmente ele comprava todo o tipo de jornal, desde o tradicional The Times, o escandaloso The Sun, e vários outros menos famosos, que fariam O pasquim do pai de Luna parecer uma revista científica. Mas algo lhe dizia que onde há fumaça, há fogo.

E no dia seguinte Harry partiu para mais uma caçada, deixando outra vez os amigos e se explicando via correio coruja.

Sua vida seguia neste ritmo meio errante, com períodos de perseguições frenéticas, longos meses de procura, tocaias, paradas na Mansão Black para algum descanso e estudos, com ocasionais visitas aos amigos. Continuava sua rotina solitária, conversando pouco e lendo muito.

Além de suas habilidades e rapidez em feitiços terem melhorado extraordinariamente, a capacidade de canalizar sua magia sem usar varinha estava aumentando rapidamente, o que sem dúvida era uma habilidade bem-vinda para surpreender seus alvos.

Durante um de seus períodos de estadia na Londres trouxa, hospedou-se novamente em Shepherd´s Bush. Ele normalmente jantava ou lanchava em algum restaurante próximo e ficava no quarto do hotel, zapeando pelos canais de TV, lendo ou escrevendo para os amigos.

Mas depois de duas noites de uma irritante insônia, ele resolveu sair.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua pensava:

_- Estou precisando interagir com a raça humana e me lembrar que ainda sei falar. Ver garotas bonitas também não seria nada mau, olhar não_ _paga imposto nem tira pedaço, certo? E eu não sou tão medonho de se olhar..._

Com vinte e um anos ele havia crescido bastante, agora ninguém podia chamá-lo de tampinha, 1,85m era uma estatura respeitável, e o corpo magrela havia ficado para trás. Para agüentar as longas perseguições e muitas vezes lutas corporais, precisava de preparo físico, então durante suas estadias na Londres trouxa, ele freqüentava aulas de musculação e defesa pessoal, sem deixar de correr no parque sempre que o clima ajudava.

Olhando e entrada dos pubs ele seguia em suas considerações mentais:

_- Certo, eu sou um desastre quando abro a boca... Nunca sei o que dizer. Afinal vou conversar sobre o quê? Futebol? Defesa pessoal? Política trouxa? Por Merlin! Acho que vou acabar morrendo virgem! Só beijei a Cho, dei uns amassos na Gina e nada mais, zero total, nadinha. Não sei do que as garotas trouxas falam e do que gostam. No mundo bruxo, seria fácil arrumar uma garota, mas se me virem acompanhado, já serei considerado noivo no dia seguinte, é claro que ela vai pular na cama do "Salvador"; provavelmente depois de engolir uma dose de poção da fertilidade. E por hora eu não quero compromisso, só um pouco de distração._

Respirou fundo tomando ar e continuou a divagar:

_- A idéia de Augustus não faz meu estilo, não vou apelar para prostitutas, quero fazer com alguém com quem eu tenha pelo menos um mínimo de afinidade. Se for simplesmente para me aliviar, uma edição da Playwitch ou um filme pornô e minha mão cumprem muito bem o papel, sem esvaziar meus bolsos nem correr o risco de pegar alguma doença!_

Andando pela avenida, ele viu um pub que parecia bastante movimentado: O Belushi´s Bar tinha música alta, uma atmosfera legal e muita gente bebendo e comendo.

Resolveu arriscar.

Entrando no local e analisando os arredores, decidiu ir até o balcão e sentar-se num dos poucos lugares disponíveis. Pediu um hambúrguer mais suco de laranja e ficou por ali olhando o ir e vir dos clientes. Depois de uma meia hora, o bartender chegou até ele com uma cerveja long neck e disse que era um oferecimento do pessoal de uma das mesas, apontando a direção.

Ele ergueu a garrafa num brinde sendo saudado pelos ocupantes da mesa, três homens e duas mulheres. O mais velho deles, parecendo ter perto de cinqüenta anos, veio até Harry e o cumprimentou: - A sua saúde Potter!

O garoto deu um pulo da banqueta e quase engasgou com a cerveja, falando meio sufocado:

- Você sabe quem eu sou?

- Vamos garoto, quem é que não conhece o Escolhido? Afinal você foi tantas vezes manchete no jornal, que não tem como se enganar.

- Então vocês são...

- Somos mais que isto, somos caçadores também. Quer conhecer o pessoal?

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça e seguiu até a referida mesa. Foi apresentado aos demais e ficou calado observando a interação do grupo.

A garota mais nova, que devia ser talvez um ou dois anos mais velha que ele, perguntou sobre sua vida, campeonato de quadribol, namoradas... Ele respondeu de forma sucinta, afinal já estava de saco cheio de ter a vida especulada, mas de repente se deu conta que estava sendo descaradamente paquerado. Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. As duas mulheres se olharam e caíram na gargalhada, fazendo o moreno ficar num vermelhão só. Os homens se olharam, balançaram a cabeça e o mais velho comentou:

- Potter, parece que realmente você leva suas missões a sério, até demais! Divirta-se garoto! A vida é curta e nunca se sabe o amanhã.

Ele deu sorriso sem graça, fez um brinde com a garrafa de cerveja e continuou conversando.

A certa altura, Harry curioso perguntou:

- Bem, vocês com certeza devem ter sabido da minha "nova carreira" desde o primeiro comensal que eu mandei para o Ministério, e pelo jeito também sabiam onde eu andava. Por que só me contataram agora?

O segundo homem coçou a cabeça, fez uma careta e respondeu:

- Olha cara, nós achávamos que era só um passatempo para você, fogo de palha. Uma vez que passasse a novidade e a coisa ficasse mais difícil, você voltaria para seus amigos, levando uma vidinha tranqüila e trabalhando no Ministério. Mas você continua caçando, e cada vez gente mais perigosa. Você realmente tem coragem e faz jus à sua fama. Então decidimos que já estava na hora de você fazer parte da nossa comunidade. Se é que se pode chamar assim um bando de gente com mais determinação que juízo, e que arrisca o pescoço todos os dias. Não somos uma família, nem grandes amigos. Somos companheiros, nos reunimos para celebrar a sorte de estar vivos por mais um dia. É cada um por si, e todos temos nossas motivações particulares.

O levantar de sobrancelhas de Harry foi incentivo suficiente para que o homem continuasse a falar:

- O Nate - disse ele apontando para o enorme bruxo negro e muito calado ao seu lado - Perdeu toda a família e os bens há uns vinte e cinco anos atrás, quando eles se recusaram a se juntar aos lacaios de Você-sabe-quem, passou por mau-bocados e decidiu que a melhor forma de vingança era encarcerar os safados.

- O Smith foi simpatizante do cara, mas antes de ser marcado, chegou à conclusão de que não valia à pena, e teve que sumir, tendo um prêmio pela sua cabeça.

- A Angie - e a loira por volta dos trinta anos inclinou a cabeça - Viu o marido e o filho serem mortos por lobisomens, e escapou por pouco de ser trucidada também.

- A Halley veio dos Estados Unidos atrás de uma gangue de bruxos das trevas. Os caras fazem sacrifícios humanos e rituais satânicos na tentativa de trazer para terra o mal supremo.

- E você? - Indagou Harry.

- Eu? Na verdade eu sou um filho da puta viciado em adrenalina, e estar na linha de fogo todos os dias, me faz viver. Sem falar nas compensações financeiras, certo?

O mais velho deles, Smith retrucou:

-Quanto ao filho da puta eu concordo, mas você é viciado em coisas caras, nunca há grana que chegue para você... Esportes radicais, mulheres cassinos, roupas trouxas de grife... E você virou caçador depois que detonou com todo o ouro da família. A sua sorte é ser um bruxo talentoso, ou já teria tomado um Avada no meio da cara.

O pessoal da mesa explodiu em risadas, e Will que estava sendo gozado, fingiu estar emburrado e foi até o bar pedir uma nova rodada de cerveja para todos.

No final da noite, ao se despedir, ganhou apertos de mão de todos, um selinho e uma piscada marota da garota americana, numa clara indicação de que ela estava interessada.

Alguns dias depois, se encontraram novamente no Belushi´s. Era dia de balada, com iluminação estilo clube noturno e música dançante, depois de muito insistir Harry foi com a garota para a pista de dança e eles acabaram ficando juntos. Encontravam-se ocasionalmente, eram ficantes, não namorados. E a cada passada num dos Belushi´s de Londres ou Dublin, ele acabava conhecendo mais algum membro da comunidade dos caçadores.

Quatro meses depois de sua introdução na "comunidade", ele aportou no Belushi´s de Newquay em Cornwall, numa sexta-feira, na esperança de ver alguém conhecido.

Recém saído de uma caçada, ele se hospedou num hotel e tomou um banho longo e escaldante, na tentativa de fazer descer pelo ralo o cheiro de sangue e fumaça que parecia estar entranhado em sua pele. Desta vez foi um grupo de três bruxos que estava colocando a região em pânico, seqüestrando e desaparecendo com bebês. Depois de dez dias de pistas que iam e vinham, ele chegou ao esconderijo, e o que viu ficaria para sempre para sempre gravado em sua memória. Os monstros usavam e a pele e a gordura dos pequeninos, numa poção experimental que lhes daria o poder de voar, sem precisar de vassouras.

O cheiro de sangue, carne humana putrefata, e da poção nauseabunda eram o suficiente para alimentar pesadelos por anos... Mas ver aqueles frágeis corpinhos destroçados foi a gota d'água. Sem varinha ele liberou uma onda de magia tão forte que abalou as estruturas do lugar e apavorou os comensais, que começaram a lançar feitiços a toda velocidade. Harry cerrou o maxilar e sacando a varinha acertou um a um com feitiços ensinados por Augustus, tão torturantes e dolorosos quanto o _Crucio_ e mais danosos, mas não ilegais. Depois estuporou os três e os despachou para o Ministério via chave de portal (mentalmente ele agradeceu ao Sr. Weasley pelo artefato tão útil) com o costumeiro bilhete acompanhando o "pacote". O encanamento de gás rompeu e as chamas do caldeirão se encarregaram do resto. Harry aparatou dali para a beira da praia, limpou-se com um feitiço rápido, fez sua mochila voltar ao tamanho normal e foi procurar um hotel.

No bar ele pediu uma vodka ice e foi dar uma olhada nos arredores. Na terceira rodada ele estava começando a relaxar quando Smith, Halley e um outro cara o viram no balcão. O bruxo mais velho sentiu que havia algo de muito errado, o garoto estava estranho. Na mesa, Halley tagarelava com o outro bruxo enquanto insistia para que ele comesse algo, mas o moreno só bebia. Depois da quinta vodka e dois whisky puros, ele estava ficando fora do ar, e Halley ao tocá-lo casualmente sentiu sua magia quase como um choque. Ela inclinou-se e cochichou com Smith, que levantando rapidamente tratou de levar o garoto para um dos quartos do Belushi´s. A americana os acompanhou, os dois ergueram um feitiço de contenção de aura mágica e ficaram vigiando Harry, que falava sobre a captura e os horrores que presenciou sem se dar conta, no seu estupor alcoólico. Depois que ele vomitou, caiu num sono agitado.

Halley disse que tomaria conta e dispensou o outro.

O moreno acordou lentamente com a claridade da iluminação noturna que se filtrava pelas janelas, e sentiu-se desorientado por não saber onde estava. Mais alerta se deu conta que havia mais alguém na cama onde ele estava e fechou os olhos com força praguejando internamente:

_- Que merda eu fiz desta vez? Será que fiquei tão bêbado que carreguei alguém para cama? Pelas cuecas de Merlin, será que eu transei com alguém e não me lembro? Parabéns Potter! Ganhou o troféu panaca do ano! _

Ainda se xingando mentalmente, ele virou-se com cuidado para ver quem estava ali, já com a varinha em punho. E ao ver sua acompanhante, deu um suspiro a falou o nome baixinho: - Halley!

Ao ver a garota adormecida a seu lado, ele se deu conta que ambos estavam vestidos, e mais aliviado tentava se lembrar de como foi parar naquele quarto. Mas só lembrava de trechos do acontecido e foi até o banheiro. Olhando-se no espelho, as lembranças do dia anterior começam a voltar, e com um gosto amargo na boca, ele resolveu tomar um banho para relaxar.

Sob o jato de água quente ele reviu as cenas e caiu num pranto convulsivo, deixando a água do chuveiro lavar suas lágrimas.

Ele estava tão consumido pela tristeza que nem notou Halley entrar, se assustando ao ouvi-la falar:

- Vim ver se está tudo bem.

Ele concordou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, mas sem encarar a garota, que insistiu:

-Olha para mim e me diz que está tudo certo.

Relutante ele gira o corpo a encara. Ela então vê a expressão de dor e os olhos congestionados com o choro; e sem pensar duas vezes entra no box e o abraça.

No carinho daquele abraço ele esgotou as lágrimas, depois de um tempo ela desligou o chuveiro e o levou para o quarto.

Muito sem graça ele falou: - Desculpa Halley, estou me comportando como um garotinho de oito anos.

Ela rebateu: - Nada disto Harry, a gente precisa desabafar de vez em quando, afinal você é humano. Melhor assim do que acabar como um alcoólatra, um viciado em poções ou coisa pior.

Enquanto falava, ela secou ambos com um feitiço e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama continuando a conversa:

- Todos nós vimos coisas horrorosas nesta vida, mas sempre as que envolvem crianças dói mais.

- Como você sabia?

- Ontem à noite, fomos eu e o Smith que te trouxemos para cá. Você estava muito bêbado e sua magia começou a se descontrolar, tivemos que erguer um escudo de contenção. Você falava sobre a caçada e tudo começava a estremecer ou levitar, mas depois que você dormiu a coisa ficou mais calma e o Smith saiu.

-Obrigado, eu te devo esta.

- De nada, agora você parece melhor. Mas ainda é madrugada e eu gostaria de dormir um pouco; me acompanha?

Neste momento, se deu conta que ela vestia somente camiseta e calcinha; ele uma toalha em volta da cintura e estava sentado na cama que haviam dividido, mesmo que involuntariamente. Suas bochechas avermelharam e ele falou numa voz sumida:

- Mas só tem uma cama aqui!

- E daí? Respondeu ela. - A cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois.

- Você não se importa?

- Harry, eu estou cansada, você teve uma noite ruim e sei que é um cara honrado. Além disso, você não tem nada que eu não tenha visto antes. Sem contar o fato de que eu tenho uma varinha e sei usá-la muito bem.

Ele a olhou sem jeito e concordou:

-Tudo bem, eu também estou precisando dormir um pouco mais.

Então se acomodaram e dormiram por algumas horas.

Ele acordou sentindo-se agradavelmente aquecido. Ainda de olhos fechados, esticou o braço e sua mão pousou sobre uma massa de cabelos encaracolados. Abrindo os olhos, um tanto sobressaltado, ele fitou os cachos curtos e castanho-claros de Halley pousados no travesseiro ao lado. A garota dormia tranqüila, parecendo muito confortável em seu sono. Harry fitava o perfil delicado, o nariz arrebitado, os longos cílios castanhos, a curva dos lábios, o colo de pele levemente bronzeada que aparecia sob o decote da camiseta, o distinto volume dos seios... E bateu o peso na consciência:

_- Potter seu filho da mãe, a garota te dá à maior força e você fica babando pelos peitos dela? Qual é? Tá certo que vocês já deram uns amassos, mas nunca passou disso. E daí que ela é gostosinha? Ela foi demais e você se comportando como um adolescente taradinho! Sai dessa!_

Como se ouvisse seu debate interno, Halley se vira na cama e o encara com olhos sonolentos e um meio sorriso.

- Oi, bom dia de novo! Disse ela, e se esticando sapecou um selinho no moreno.

-Hã... Bom dia. - Respondeu Harry

-Já volto, a natureza chama! - Disse ela saindo da cama e indo para o banheiro.

Ele sentou-se apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama, com preguiça demais para se mexer, ainda se xingando por estar pensando em sexo numa situação destas.

Alguns momentos depois, ela sai do banheiro e com agilidade sobe na cama, sentando-se sobre as pernas dele e o fitando com um sorriso aberto.

- Pensando em assuntos sérios logo de manhã?

Ele fita Halley que está praticamente sentada em seu colo e dá um sorriso torto ao responder:

- Nem tanto. Mas estou tentando me lembrar que sou um nobre e honrado Grifinório.

- Humm! Aquele negócio de escola? A troco de quê?

- Por sua causa. Você foi legal comigo e eu estou tendo pensamentos não muito legais com você.

- Oh! Ficou chateado por eu ter te visto chorar? Que besteira, isto é papo machista, desencana, cara! Chorar não te faz menos homem, só mostra que você tem um coração.

- Não é nada disso! Quer dizer, eu fiquei meio sem graça de fazer aquele papelão na sua frente. Eu raramente desmonto deste jeito, mas foi bom ter um ombro para desabafar, o problema em questão não é este.

- Então o que é?

Harry soltou um suspiro e resolveu falar. O máximo que poderia acontecer esta tomar um tapa na cara ou uma azaraçãozinha básica.

- Você foi maravilhosa comigo e eu estou pensando em sexo. É isto.

O tempo pareceu ficar suspenso por alguns segundos e ele já se preparava para o pior quando sua boca foi selada pela dela, num beijo curto e faminto que dizia tudo.

Ela o encarou e com um sorriso malicioso e respondeu:

- Querido, eu penso nisto com você desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos. Mas como os ingleses são tão formais e certinhos, e você tão reservado, eu não queria estragar minhas chances sendo direta demais. Eu te quero, muito!

O moreno estendeu os braços e enlaçando a cintura da garota a trouxe para perto, iniciando outro beijo. Mais lento, profundo e carregado de desejo. As línguas se enroscaram numa dança sensual e as mãos deslizavam pelos corpos, se tocando, conhecendo, descobrindo curvas e planos.

A boca de Harry deslizou para o pescoço dela e desceu para o colo, depositando beijos suaves enquanto a mão deslizava por debaixo da camiseta chegando à curva dos seios.

Halley soltou um gemido e ajudou a arrancar a peça de roupa, enquanto acariciava e arranhava de leve o pescoço e os ombros dele, embrenhando os dedos nos cabelos negros e surpreendentemente macios.

Rolando pela cama, e arrancando o lençol que o cobria, Halley deitou-se por cima dele, desfrutando do delicioso contato de pele com pele, deslizando sensualmente, deliciando-se com o toque da pele, o roçar de pelos, o cheiro e o sabor dele, com a língua ela provocava os mamilos eriçados a deslizava as mãos pelo peito largo, pela lateral das costelas, acariciava a curva do quadril e as coxas musculosas cobertas de pelos negros. Harry fechou os olhos e emitiu um som gutural que mais parecia um rosnado. Ela então sentou-se sobre os quadris do moreno e inclinou-se roçando o bico dos seios no peito dele e beijando-lhe a boca de forma urgente.

Ofegante e muito excitado pela carícia, ele ergueu o tronco sem quebrar o beijo e inverteu as posições. Agora ficando por cima, atacou o pescoço da garota passando para os seios numa exploração demorada, alternando mãos e boca, deixando-a de respiração curta e gemendo baixinho. As mãos grandes e fortes exploraram a pele macia do estômago, as pernas sedosas, e num movimento ágil despiu a calcinha que ela usava. Ele se acomodou entre as pernas da garota, que o enlaçou pela cintura e empinou os quadris incentivando-o a continuar.

Erguendo a cabeça e a fitando diretamente nos olhos, ele falou um tanto sem fôlego: - Halley, eu não sou bom em feitiços contraceptivos.

- Mas eu sou! Não se preocupe, eu me preparei quando fui ao banheiro.

Ele a olhou entre surpreso e divertido respondendo: - Você estava pensando em me seduzir?

- Claro que sim! Você é gostoso demais! Disse ela empinando novamente o quadril e roçando os pelos na ereção dele. – Vem cá meninão, eu te quero dentro de mim.

Sem se fazer de rogado ele foi deslizando pelas dobras úmidas, passeando o membro teso por aquela maciez e provocando seu ponto mais sensível, antes de penetrá-la, fazendo a garota gemer alto e o receber fogosa.

Era o paraíso estar em contato tão íntimo com alguém, ele pensava. Encaixado no corpo de Halley ele ficou alguns segundos sem se mexer, acostumando-se à sensação de ser recebido em outro corpo, tentando segurar-se para não se acabar naquele instante, querendo prolongar aquele momento o máximo possível. Ele podia sentir também um pouco da mágica dela, e o modo como interagia com sua própria, era incrível; esta mistura de corpos, desejo e magia.

Mas o instinto falou mais alto e ele começou a movimentar os quadris, tentando achar um ritmo confortável para os dois, as sensações tomando conta da razão, e os movimentos ficando mais selvagens e erráticos à medida que as ondas de prazer aumentavam entre eles, os beijos mais curtos e desencontrados, respirações ofegantes, palavras desconexas, gemidos altos, o ritmo cada vez mais rápido; o único pensamento presente era acelerar mais e mais até ser engolfado pelo prazer e se derramar dentro dela. O gemido alto de Halley, seguido pelas contrações que apertaram seu sexo foram à deixa para o próprio orgasmo. Os braços fraquejaram e ele desabou por cima da garota, rolando para o lado e a fazendo ficar por cima dele, ainda intimamente ligados.

Envolvido pelo torpor gostoso do prazer, ele acariciava suavemente as costas de Halley que estava deitada sobre seu peito ainda respirando pesadamente.

Depois de algum tempo a garota o fitou com olhos muito brilhantes e falou:

- Harry, você é absolutamente delicioso!

- Humm, obrigado? Respondeu ele com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Por que este tom de dúvida? Já deve ter ouvido isto vezes sem conta.

Ele então abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou com o olhar muito azul de Halley que parecia genuinamente curiosa.

- Eu já fui chamado de muita coisa, mas delicioso definitivamente não faz parte da lista.

- Mas você é uma delícia. Bonito por dentro e por fora, carinhoso e bom de cama pelo que pude verificar até agora. Mas para me certificar podíamos repetir a dose.

Harry dando um sorriso de lado respondeu:

- Bem, mais uma vez obrigado pelo cumprimento, mas não me considero tão maravilhoso assim. Você é generosa, e eu realmente não me importaria de repetir a dose, só para tirar as dúvidas, sabe?

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso, beijando o moreno, remexendo os quadris de forma erótica e o fazendo reagir, ficando duro novamente.

Passaram o dia na cama, se descobrindo, experimentando, e realizando desejos. Também almoçaram na cama, entre brincadeiras e beijos. Durante a tarde eles foram interrompidos por um som irritante que vinha da mochila de Halley, que tentou ignorá-lo por um tempo, mas o barulho insistente só parou quando ela leu os recados do Pager.

Suspirando ela voltou-se para ele com uma expressão séria.

- Harry, os rastreadores acharam pistas do pessoal que estou procurando. Vou sair em missão no início da noite.

O moreno a abraçou sem falar nada. Eram os ossos do ofício; seguir as pistas e partir para a caçada dos criminosos. Todos que escolhiam este meio de vida estavam cientes dos altos riscos e de, infelizmente, terem suas vidas particulares interrompidas a qualquer momento.

Eles ficaram juntos até o fim da tarde, e se separaram como bons amigos. Havia o acordo mudo de não esperar envolvimento afetivo entre eles, embora fosse claro que eles compartilhavam afinidades e tinham carinho um pelo outro.

Na hora da despedida, já no salão do Belushi´s, Harry deu um abraço demorado em Halley e um beijo na boca, longo o suficiente para expressar seu carinho e curto o suficiente para não ser indecoroso.

Sempre cavalheiro, a acompanhou até o táxi que a levaria até seu contato e seguiu para o hotel onde havia se hospedado no dia anterior.

Harry encontrou Halley alguns meses depois, e acabaram passando mais uma noite juntos. Foi a despedida da americana, que estava de passagem por Londres entes de embarcar para casa, sua missão estava cumprida.

Entre as mulheres da comunidade dos caçadores, corriam vários boatos sobre Harry. A recusa de Halley em comentar qualquer coisa sobre o envolvimento dos dois, e não responder nenhuma das impertinentes perguntas de como O Eleito se saía entre os lençóis, gerou ainda mais comentários e uma aposta não verbal de quem seria a próxima na cama dele.

Mas o homem em questão estava absolutamente alheio a isto, continuando em sua missão de caçar os Comensais e afiliados de Voldemort.

O tempo foi passando e a lista de Lucius Malfoy diminuindo. Harry havia se tornado quase uma lenda como caçador, odiado e temido pelos fugitivos e respeitado entre os seus companheiros de profissão.

Ele nunca matava os fugitivos, pois achava que a morte era um castigo pequeno demais, preferia vê-los trancafiados no purgatório que era Azkaban.

Sempre que podia ajudava os outros caçadores com pistas ou dicas de feitiços. Mas sua fama maior era a de possuir o "corpo fechado", pois raramente saía das missões seriamente machucado. Ele achava graça nos comentários, e embora tivesse consciência de que provavelmente era um dos bruxos mais poderosos de seu tempo, creditava boa parte do sucesso ao bom condicionamento físico e ao estudo e prática constante de feitiços. Sem falar na ajudinha extra dos produtos da Gemialidades Weasley.

Harry continuava fechado, sua vida particular era um mistério, e assunto freqüente das conversas tanto no mundo bruxo quanto entre os caçadores.

Na maior parte do tempo, estava sempre focado em suas missões, raramente se envolvia com alguma mulher, e no geral por curtos períodos, quando o corpo pedia para ser saciado, dificilmente passando de uma ou duas noites. O mais interessante era que as poucas que compartilhavam da cama dele, não falavam sobre o assunto. Se as amigas insistiam em saber detalhes eram simplesmente brindadas com um sorriso enigmático e satisfeito, o que gerava ainda mais fofocas.

A mansão Black continuava sendo seu refúgio, e sempre que podia passava algum tempo na casa. Alguns sabiam da propriedade, mas ele nunca levou caçadores ou mulheres até ali. Aquele era território particular, estritamente pessoal.

Numa de suas folgas, ele havia visitado os amigos e enquanto sorvia lentamente um cremoso capuccino, divagava:

_- Por Merlin! Já estou nesta vida há cinco anos! Ron e Hermione morando juntos! Ele um auror de carreira e agora promovido para o corpo de elite que trabalha diretamente com o Ministro, a Mione medibruxa! Bem, a garota sempre foi um gênio, mas conquistar uma ala do St. Mungus para pesquisar doenças e curas mágicas, é extraordinário! E eu até que não posso me queixar da vida. Continuo vivo, com todas as partes do meu corpo, meu cofre em Gringotes bem recheado e liberdade para ir e vir, sem nada nem ninguém que me prenda. Sem ter ninguém... Como será que é ter alguém sempre ao lado? Nos momentos bons e ruins, compartilhar uma casa, a vida? Cada vez que vejo Ron e a Mione, me dá um aperto no peito, uma vontade de ter um relacionamento como o deles. É fácil ver que eles foram feitos um para o outro, um amor verdadeiro. Será que algum dia vou ser abençoado com alguém que me ame verdadeiramente? Alguém que me veja como pessoa e não como o personagem famoso?_

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Monstro, que chegava com uma braçada de jornais e resmungava sem parar sobre ter de tocar as páginas infectas dos jornais trouxas.

Enterrando suas dúvidas no fundo da mente, Harry se ocupou de assuntos práticos, e começou a ler os jornais em busca de pistas que lhe proporcionassem mais uma caçada.


	5. Um resgate inesperado

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

5. UM RESGATE INESPERADO

Harry encontrava-se novamente no detestado caos londrino. Com a lista de Lucius diminuindo a olhos vistos, os afiliados das trevas ainda em atividade eram os mais perigosos e espertos, ou os com muito talento para permanecerem nas sombras.

Nos últimos meses, o moreno havia notado que os remanescentes começaram a fazer alianças bizarras, numa tentativa de unir forças e permanecer em liberdade. Desta vez ele estava seguindo a pista de dois Comensais do escalão intermediário que haviam se juntado com uma das crias de Fernir Greyback.

Claro que já havia se deparado com outros lobisomens, mas exceto por Lupin, ele não nutria nenhuma simpatia por eles, e absolutamente não tinha nenhuma vontade de ser mordido ou estraçalhado por uma daquelas criaturas.

Checando o calendário, ele viu que era o primeiro dia da lua crescente, então ainda era seguro seguir o rastro deles.

Londres era realmente imensa! Bairros, a área central, áreas rurais, construções abandonadas e uma imensa malha ferroviária... Lugar o suficiente para passar uma vida inteira à procura de fugitivos.

Mesmo com um bom feitiço rastreador, a trilha de magia do trio era inconstante, e por dois dias ele os seguiu, algumas vezes chegando a perdê-los no emaranhado de ruas e prédios. Faziam andanças randômicas pela cidade, sem um objetivo definido. Seguiam pela city Londrina entrando num prédio imenso, que abrigava sede de várias empresas, passando por lojas de roupas, sapatos, joalherias, chocolates finos, bares e boates. A lista era longa, e pensando objetivamente, aqueles três não conheciam o mundo trouxa o suficiente para transitarem por esta parte sofisticada da cidade. Alguns dos estabelecimentos visitados eram lojas de marcas famosas, caras e exclusivas. Então eles deviam estar tentando seqüestrar alguém de posses.

Mas como ele não tinha o dom da vidência, não podia adivinhar que seria a vítima. O jeito era continuar com o feitiço de desilusão e seguir a trilha de magia.

Numa de suas pausas, ele pensava sobre os amigos. Fazia uns bons meses que ele não via Ron e Hermione. Se esta caçada fosse resolvida logo, ele bem que poderia dar uma passadinha no St. Mungus para rever sua grande amiga e também no Ministério. Rony era um grande cara e merecia o alto cargo que ocupava agora.

Na realidade, sua última visita fora a Hagrid, e ele sorriu sem querer ao lembrar-se da calorosa recepção do seu enorme amigo. O meio-gigante o abraçara levantando-o do chão num abraço demolidor e o jogando para cima como uma criança pequena; agora a situação parecia engraçada, mas na hora ele havia ficado muito sem jeito com a exuberância natural dele. Também havia reencontrado Firenze, que ainda ensinava em Hogwarts e agora voltara a morar na floresta proibida junto aos seus. Os centauros ainda achavam errado se misturar com os humanos, mas admitiam que sua sabedoria devia ser ensinada, valorizada e preservada.

Após o final da guerra muita coisa mudara, e felizmente a grande maioria para melhor, diminuindo preconceitos e mal-entendidos.

No terceiro dia de perseguição, a sorte sorriu para o jovem bruxo. O rastro ficou mais forte a partir de um prédio na city onde já estivera antes, e podia sentir que aquele seria o dia do caçador.

A trilha continuou constante ao passar por uma loja de produtos importados de alta tecnologia, seguindo por lojas próximas, até que ele sentiu uma mudança na energia, que ficou mais forte e adicionada de uma nova aura; confirmando que os fugitivos haviam conseguido capturar a vítima almejada.

Ele seguiu para a periferia da cidade, indo para o sul, ao longo das linhas de trem, e quanto mais avançava, mais decadente ficavam os arredores. Vários prédios abandonados, semi destruídos, pichados, alguns ocupados por de sem-teto ou viciados. Depois de uma área aberta cheia de entulho e mato, havia mais algumas construções, e a trilha de magia o levou até uma decrépita casa de dois andares.

Aproximando-se cautelosamente da casa sob o feitiço de desilusão, Harry não detectou nenhum feitiço de alarme ou barreira de proteção e pensou:

_-Bem, eles acham que não estão sendo seguidos por estarem em uma localidade trouxa, são burros demais ou se acham invencíveis. Mas seja qual for o caso, vou manter a discrição. Preciso descobrir quem é a vítima, bolar um plano para aprisionar os três e resgatar a pessoa com vida._

Chegando perto de uma das janelas, ele sacou do bolso uma das invenções dos gêmeos Weasley: as utilíssimas orelhas extensíveis. Posicionando o aparato o mais próximo possível da abertura, o primeiro som que ele ouviu claramente foi o estalar de um tapa. Certamente alguém estava apanhando, e procurando concentrar-se nas vozes que soavam um tanto abafadas, ele ficou estático ao ouvir uma voz com sotaque elegante e fala arrastada:

- Isso Duncan Litry, bata na mercadoria, e espere sentado, pois meu pai não vai pagar o resgate desta tentativa ridícula de seqüestro!

– _Pelas barbas de Merlin! A vítima era Draco Malfoy!!!_ - Harry pensava abismado.

Recuperando-se da surpresa e focando em sua missão, ele concentrou-se nas atividades que se desenrolavam dentro da casa.

Uma risada que mais parecia um latido soou, e ele mentalmente deu graças aos céus por não ser lua cheia e ouviu o arrastar de uma cadeira seguido por palavras em outra voz:

- Controle-se Duncan, se machucar demais o garoto, Lúcius pode não pagar o resgate! Refreie seu gênio!

Draco não podia deixar passar a oportunidade, sua língua ferina e o sangue Malfoy não lhe permitiam deixar passar a oportunidade de se manifestar:

- Agora sim falou alguém com um pouco de cérebro, não é mesmo Cloves Tardhu? Nunca se mexe com a mercadoria!

Mas o tal Cloves não se deixou abalar pelas palavras do loiro e retruca:

- Veremos jovem Malfoy. Será que seu pai vai realmente pagar o resgate? Quem sabe vai deixar você conosco para virar lanchinho do Lucas Fernegan ou só ganhar uma mordida e se tornar um lobisomem também? A coruja que enviamos ainda não voltou com a resposta.

Como se ouvisse as palavras do homem, o pássaro entra na sala e pousa perto de Cloves estendendo a pata com uma mensagem.

Soltando a missiva da pata do animal, ele fita o jovem e comentou antes de ler o conteúdo da resposta:

- Espero que Lucius não tenha tentado rastrear esta coruja, seria pura perda de tempo... Mas vamos ler a resposta do papai.

Após alguns minutos de um silêncio tenso, Cloves fitava Malfoy com um sorriso de escárnio e fala:

- Mas que bruxo amoroso é o seu pai! Ele diz que, se você foi tolo o bastante pra se deixar capturar por um trio composto de dois bruxos sem inteligência e um maldito cachorro, você deve agüentar as conseqüências; e que do bolso dele não vai sair nem um único Nuque.

Draco resolveu provocar a própria sorte falando novamente:

- Incrível! Ele prefere sentar em cima de uma montanha de Galeões a salvar seu único filho e herdeiro! Bem rapazes, parece que vocês ficaram sem o pote de ouro do fim do arco-íris...

E finalizou dando uma risada debochada, que cessou com o conjurar de uma maldição:

_- Crucio!_

A risada se transformou num gemido de dor, e quem ria agora eram os três seqüestradores. A tortura se prolongou por mais uns instantes, então o lamento cessou, dando lugar a uma respiração rápida, seguido pela fala de um deles:

- Talvez seu pai mude de idéia amanhã, quanto enviarmos a ele um de seus olhos cinzas numa bandeja de prata! Mas não precisa se preocupar neste instante, só iremos arrancá-lo amanhã!

Sem conseguir ficar calado, mais uma vez a voz de Draco se fez ouvir:

- Vocês são uns desclassificados, não tem berço, não tem educação, são uns animais! Eu tenho nojo de vocês!

Uma risada cheia de malicia enche a sala, seguida por uma voz libidinosa:

- Você tem nojo de nós? Pois bem, suas palavras arrogantes despertaram uma faceta que prefiro manter em segredo. Eu gosto de rapazes jovem Malfoy, e prefiro que meus parceiros sejam cordatos e submissos, mas fiquei excitado com seu desafio. Eu vou me esbaldar no seu corpo, provar esta pele branquinha, te marcar, te chupar, entrar em você, te empalar até o fundo, e você ainda vai me dar muito prazer com esta boca desaforada. Você vai se entregar voluntariamente, eu não vou usar o _Imperius_. Mas se tentar resistir, uma sessão de disciplina no estilo dos Comensais da Morte vai ajudar a te convencer...

Os outros dois que estão na sala começaram a rir também, fazendo Harry imaginar a cara do loiro ao ouvir as últimas palavras, proferidas de forma maligna por Cloves, que ordenou em seguida:

- Duncan, leve nosso convidado para meu quarto e não se atreva a tocar nele, a honra será toda minha. Esta noite eu quebrarei a crista deste Malfoy.

Harry ouviu a movimentação e percebeu que devia sair dali se não quisesse ser pego espionando, e enquanto se afastava se deu conta que o tempo hábil para o resgate de Malfoy havia diminuindo em várias horas, pois o sol começava a descer, e ele não duvidava nem por um segundo que Cloves fosse cumprir sua promessa. Afinal, quase todos os comensais que havia capturado nestes anos, eram devassos pervertidos que gostavam de humilhar, estuprar e torturar suas vítimas.

Draco com aquela grande boca despertara o lado sádico do Comensal. Teria que criar um plano de ação rapidinho e contar com a sorte. O lobisomem não daria muito trabalho, afinal ainda não era lua cheia, teria que se preocupar somente com suas habilidades de bruxo e não com seus dentes. Duncan parecia ser burro como uma porta, o problema era Cloves, o mais esperto e mais cruel dos três.

Não havia pensado em Malfoy nos últimos anos e nunca mais o vira depois do enterro de Severo, mas sabia que ele ainda visitava o túmulo do padrinho, pois volta e meia encontrava por lá flores com feitiços de preservação que tinham a assinatura mágica dele.

Teria que ser uma ação rápida e certeira, porque apesar de ser um cara insuportável, ele era a vítima neste caso, e deveria ser resgatado com o mínimo de danos possível.

A noite chegou, e a lua crescente iluminava todo o caminho até a casa com um brilho prateado, tudo que Harry não precisava! Para se manter incógnito, o jeito foi colocar a capa da invisibilidade, sua legítima herança e uma das verdadeiras Relíquias da Morte.

Chegando até a janela onde estivera antes, notou que continuava com o vidro levantado pela metade e decidiu que seria um bom lugar para entrar. Abrindo o restante da janela com todo o cuidado (à maneira trouxa e com um feitiço de silêncio para auxiliar) esgueirando-se pela abertura ainda sob a capa, dirigiu-se para um canto do cômodo e ficou atento, ouvindo as vozes que pareciam vir do outro canto da casa, sentiu cheiro de comida e deduziu que eles estavam jantando. Estava prestes a entrar na cozinha a fim de surpreender os três, quando ouviu o arrastar das cadeiras e viu um deles passar pelo corredor caminhando em direção da escada mais no fundo do aposento. Pelo sorriso diabólico que se desenhava naquele rosto, ele deduziu que aquele era Cloves, e por hora não poderia fazer nada. Só esperava que Malfoy tivesse uma resistência pelo menos parecida com sua língua comprida. Para resgatá-lo com segurança, os outros dois teriam que estar fora de combate.

Na cozinha, o barulho de água corrente indicava que um deles estava cuidando da louça do jantar. Para sua sorte, o terceiro entrou na sala onde ele estava e sentou-se na poltrona junto da escrivaninha, virando-se para admirar alguns retratos pendurados na parede. Estando no lado oposto, Harry arriscou:

-Psiu! - O chamado baixo foi o suficiente para o homem girar a poltrona com violência, procurando afobado a fonte do chamado e sendo prontamente atingido por um feitiço de _Pretificus Totalus_ não-verbal. Ao remover o bruxo petrificado para um canto da sala, ele tomou a varinha do homem e notou que seu oponente não parecia ser muito mais velho do que ele, deduzindo que este deveria ser Lucas, o lobisomem.

Dirigindo-se para cozinha, se deparou com um bruxo enorme e parecendo muito forte, saboreando calmamente uma xícara de chá. Se a situação não fosse tão extrema, ele teria rido.

Estava fácil demais.

Mas assim que este pensamento passou por sua cabeça, o bruxo se virou na sua direção como se pressentisse algo errado e ficou escaneando o lugar com os olhos. Depois de alguns segundos, ele deu de ombros e voltou novamente a atenção para sua xícara de chá. Ao tomar um gole da reconfortante bebida, ele se deu conta que realmente havia algo errado, mas já era tarde demais para reagir e se virou rápido falando em voz alta:

-Mas o que é is...

E o som se perdeu num mar de silêncio do feitiço não verbal conjurado.

Ele arrastou a cadeira e tentou correr; mas não conseguiu avançar por conta de um _Impedimenta _não verbal lançado por Harry, arregalou os olhos ao ver um clarão vermelho partir do nada em direção ao seu peito, e sem saber o que o atingiu desabou no chão desacordado.

_- O estupefaça é realmente um feitiço muito útil_. Harry pensava, enquanto imobilizava o homem com um potente _Incarcerous, _não queria surpresas durante o resgate de Malfoy.

Recolhendo também a varinha deste bruxo ele começou a subir as escadas, preparando-se mentalmente para o que iria presenciar. Cloves já estava por lá há uns vinte minutos e Harry sentira que o homem era perigoso e de natureza maldosa.

Chegando à porta do quarto, ele teve certeza de que coisa não corria muito bem para Malfoy, ouviu soluços baixos e o barulho alto das pancadas, bem como a voz excitada de Cloves:

- Implore Malfoy, implore que eu paro, eu prometo! – o outro só soluçava.

- Então não vai implorar? Vejamos. . . _Crucio_!

O lamento do loiro por alguma razão foi como um soco no estômago de Harry, que ficou paralisado por alguns segundos. Ele tentou alguns feitiços para abrir a porta, que estava magicamente bloqueada, e lá dentro o loiro agora gritava da dor causada pela maldição imperdoável. Ele arrepiou-se com a lembrança das dores atrozes causadas pelo feitiço.

- PEÇA Malfoy, IMPLORE, IMPLORE PARA QUE EU PARE!! – A voz de Cloves estava exaltada.

- Nunca. . . – a voz sai entrecortada, baixa, sem força, mas ainda orgulhosa. A recusa de Draco em se entregar era como um elixir que alimentava seu monstro interior. _- Diffindo!_ Conjura Cloves, e o barulho de tecido sendo rasgado sendo seguido de palavras num tom de desejo:

- Quem diria que o corpo de um Malfoy seria assim tão desejável! Pele de alabastro, curvas perfeitas, músculos bem delineados, hummm, acho que vou provar dessa carne, literalmente falando.

_- Sectumsempra!_

_-Não!!_ Gritou a mente de Harry, ele sabia muito bem o estrago que este feitiço causava, cortando a carne como uma navalha. E Draco também sabia, pois fora contra ele que Harry o usara sem saber o que poderia acontecer, e a culpa de quase ter matado um colega de escola ainda o assombrava. Seu coração falhou uma batida e jogando a capa longe Harry mentalmente enumerou todos os feitiços que sabia para abrir portas, estava ficando nervoso, mas sabia que precisava manter a calma. Do lado de dentro ele podia escutar os gemidos de dor, e a risada pérfida de Cloves:

- Isso doeu? Peça que eu te curo, mas antes me deixa provar este sangue tão rubro, humm, delicioso, e sua pele, que gosto tem, que cheiro tem? Acho que vou experimentar também. – Harry quase podia ver a boca do homem sobre o corpo indefeso de Malfoy, e ele ali, sem poder fazer nada.

Arriscando, ele lançou um potente _Confringo_ e a porta não resistiu à intensidade do feitiço, explodindo em vários pedaços. O barulho seguido pelos destroços voando para todos os lados sobressaltou o homem inclinado sobre Draco. Ele podia deduzir que Cloves estivera beijando-lhe a boca de forma brutal e ainda acariciava o membro do rapaz amarrado, quase inconsciente, sangrando e expondo de forma gritante as marcas de cada tapa, soco e feitiço que o acertou, fazendo o coração do moreno se apertar de dó. Ele deu um passo para dentro do quarto, mas o homem foi rápido e levantou a varinha em sua direção:

_- Impedimenta! - _A resposta silenciosa de Harry é automática: _- Protego!_

– _Estupefaça!_

– _Crucio! _

O outro via seus feitiços ricochetearem e não entendia o porquê, apertava os olhos em confusão, e finalmente compreendeu que seu atacante não precisava verbalizar os contra feitiços. O entendimento deste poder fez um medo negro tomar conta dele e olhando com mais atenção reconheceu a figura. Ele estava mais velho, mas a cicatriz ainda continuava lá. Nem tentou aparatar, e para ganhar tempo partiu para o sarcasmo:

- Que péssimo timing Potter, não percebeu que eu estava tendo um agradável interlúdio com meu amigo?

Ele estremeceu ante a expressão enraivecida de Harry, aquela que fazia brilharem estranhas chamas verdes no fundo dos famosos olhos e tentou um revide desesperado:

- Seu maldito! _Imperius!_

Harry sentiu o feitiço e o descartou sem problemas, simplesmente não funcionava nele. Cloves também percebeu e gaguejou: - Mas como?! Seus olhos se estreitaram, e percebendo que não teria escapatória, conjura:

_- Sectumsempra!_ – Novamente sem efeito, só o silêncio. Então ele percebeu um rápido olhar de Harry pra cama onde estava Malfoy.

Sua mente trabalhava de forma veloz e ele pensou que talvez ainda houvesse uma chance de fuga, trocar sua liberdade pelo loiro.

– Está preocupado com meu amigo? Não devia, ele é Draco Malfoy, filho do grande Comensal traidor Lucius Malfoy. Aliás, o jovem Draco é um comensal! Não se preocupe, quando eu acabar com você, vou continuar a nossa festinha particular. Eu vou comer aquela bundinha linda, me enterrar nela até o talo e gozar sem parar! - O olhar de malicia do outro enojou Harry.

Draco gemeu e abriu os olhos, mas não parecia saber o que acontecia à sua volta, o sangue escorria abundante pela ferida aberta, e o moreno sabia que precisava agir rápido. Cloves era malandro, e confirmando a preocupação de Potter por aquele que deveria ser seu inimigo natural, resolve virar o jogo contando com a preocupação do eleito por seu ex-colega:

- Podemos fazer uma troca, você me deixa ir e fica com Malfoy. Num movimento rápido gira a varinha que estava apontada para Harry em direção a Draco, que os olhava sem nada entender, mas a negativa do jovem bruxo cortou o silêncio:

- Não negocio com escória, você vai para Azkaban!

A certeza calma e fria daquela voz atingiu Cloves, que tomado por um ódio cego, sabendo que seria derrotado, lançou seu feitiço de morte, ele iria para o inferno, mas Malfoy o seguiria: - _Avada Kedav_. . .

O estupefaça de Harry chegou mais rápido e o impediu de finalizar o feitiço, acertando-o com violência e o fazendo estatelar-se contra a parede, chegando ao chão desacordado. Em todos estes anos como caçador de recompensas, Harry nunca entregou nenhum fugitivo morto, mas dessa vez um ódio potente o corroia e sua mão formigava, tinha vontade de matar aquele asqueroso caído perto de seus pés, apontou sua varinha para o comensal, mas as palavras fatais não brotaram de sua garganta, ele não sabia matar, era contra sua natureza.

Um gemido de dor quebrou sua concentração, e ele percebeu em tempo o que estivera muito perto de fazer. Respirando profundamente, apenas imobilizou o comensal e recolheu a terceira varinha.

O rapaz sobre a cama acompanhou a cena com um olhar vítreo e desligado, à beira da inconsciência. Ele só sabia que todo seu corpo todo doía, sentia o cheiro de sangue e não conseguia se mover, gemendo de dor, seus olhos se fecharam. Percebendo que alguém chegara perto da cama, seu corpo tentava instintivamente se encolher, como forma de proteção. Mas os músculos não lhe obedeciam, e num esforço supremo ele entreabriu os olhos para fitar seu algoz, se deparando com um par de olhos verdes esmeralda que reconheceu imediatamente. Finalmente o corpo desistiu da luta e o arrastava para a inconsciência acolhedora, mas antes de entregar-se ao sono ele murmurou com um leve traço de petulância:

– Santo Potter!

Harry escutou as ultimas palavras de Draco, mas deu de ombros, pelo menos ele estava vivo. Enquanto conferia os estragos feitos no corpo do outro, notou que mesmo muito machucado, o loiro tinha uma beleza quase etérea, e entendeu a loucura das meninas de Hogwarts: a pele translúcida, os cabelos platinados agora longos, o corpo esguio, músculos torneados, e um rosto de traços suaves. Agora toda aquela delicadeza estava coberta de hematomas e cortes. Com um _epskey_, Harry parou o sangramento e usando um lençol molhado, limpou os vestígios de sangue e saliva da pele de Draco. Em seguida retirou do cinto um pequeno frasco da poção Ditamne e verteu o conteúdo sobre o corte feito pelo Sectumsempra, e os outros machucados de maiores proporções, depois recitou a cantilena em Latim do feitiço de cura e envolveu o corpo do rapaz com uma colcha que ele havia limpo com o feitiço _Tergeo_. Agora o loiro precisava de descanso.

Arrastando Cloves escadaria abaixo levou o comensal pela casa, até chegar na sala com lareira e foi até a cozinha buscar o grandão. Lá chegando, se deu conta que não iria conseguir mover aquela montanha de carne, e depois de algum tempo de reflexão apontou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço: _- Levicorpus_! – O enorme bruxo parecia ter sido suspenso no ar por um dos pés, e assim que chegam na sala ele libera o feitiço: _- Liberacorpus!_ – com um baque surdo o bruxo caiu perto do outro que estava estuporado e bem amarrado. Com o lobisomem foi mais fácil, ele estava petrificado sobre a cadeira com rodinhas e ele só precisava empurrar, mas por precaução também o imobilizou com grossas cordas e nós bem apertados. Agora era esperar amanhecer para despachar os três até o Ministério.

As horas passaram céleres, e logo a madrugada chegou. Os três Comensais agora despertos o fitavam com ódio, pois sabiam de seu destino. Draco deveria estar dormindo. Ele não voltou mais ao quarto naquela noite, pois ficou vigiando trio para evitar alguma surpresa desagradável, mas quando se encaminhava até sua mochila para pegar a chave de portal para enviar os capturados, um movimento chamou sua atenção, e seu instinto de caçador o faz levantar varinha na direção das escadas, mas a abaixou ao ver a figura um tanto trôpega de Malfoy vindo em sua direção, enrolado na colcha como se fosse uma túnica grega. Agora mais acordado, o rapaz notou o movimento de Harry e vagarosamente se deixou cair na poltrona mais afastada da sala, lançando um olhar que abrangia todo o cômodo. Viu que seus raptores estavam devidamente imobilizados, e que agora alternavam olhares entre ele Potter destilando ódio.

As lembranças da noite anterior rolaram como um filme confuso em sua mente. Ele olhou de soslaio para Potter percebendo que o outro trazia uma expressão preocupada. E sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha.

– Você está bem?

A pergunta não assustou Draco, mas o timbre da voz que ecoou pela sala o fez levantar os olhos e encarar o moreno. E a visão fez seu coração dar um salto no peito. Aquele não era o Potter que ele vira pela última vez no cemitério, o garoto magricela e choroso. Este que estava na sua frente era um rapaz muito bonito, alto, pele clara, mas não tão branca quanto a sua, cabelos negros que caíam em ondas displicentes na altura dos ombros, um belo corpo, e olhos verdes muito brilhantes que o encaravam esperando por uma resposta. Esta pessoa não se parecia com o antigo rival de Hogwarts, mas a famosa cicatriz estava lá confirmando a identidade dele. Draco também notou que Potter era ligeiramente mais alto e encorpado que ele, isso o agradou, sentindo um arrepio subir por sua nuca eriçando os cabelos. _- Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Eu nem gosto de homens! - _Refazendo-se do impacto das emoções que o assaltaram, ele incorporou sua personalidade Malfoy e adotando um tom levemente arrogante responde:

- Por que eu não estaria bem? Tirando fato de ter dormido naquele cocho que eles chamam de cama e ter minhas roupas completamente arruinadas, posso afirmar que estou bem.

Mas o loiro notou o um traço de preocupação nos olhos do outro, e começou a lembrar dos detalhes mais sórdidos da noite anterior, os socos, os tapas, os _Crucio_, a maldição cortante, as caricias. . . Neste instante, ele se deu conta que Harry sabia o que tinha se passado atrás daquela porta, e seu rosto ficou escarlate com a constatação. Levantando-se com toda a dignidade que lhe era possível, voltou para o quarto se jogou na cama, onde ficou por um tempo paralisado de vergonha, mantendo os olhos fechados e apertados com força para se impedir de chorar.

Harry até pensou em segui-lo, mas acreditava que Malfoy precisava de um pouco de privacidade naquele momento. Ele também tinha uma tarefa para terminar, voltando até sua mochila pegou a chave de portal e estava prestes a transportar os prisioneiros, quando no último instante resolveu alterar a memória dos três, apagando delas todas as conotações sexuais da noite anterior, e em Cloves conjurou-o de maneira mais forte:

_- Obliviate!_ - Mesmo com parte das lembranças apagadas, Harry despachou o trio com a conhecida carta explicando os mal-feitos dos prisioneiros e suas varinhas partidas arrematavam a decoração do pacote. Assim o Ministério não teria problemas para condenar os três, bem como para contabilizar o valor das recompensas e depositar o ouro diretamente na sua conta em Gringotes.

Retornando até o cativeiro, foi até o quarto e encontrou Malfoy adormecido novamente, ainda extenuado pela noite desgastante. Harry o observou por alguns instantes enquanto pensava na melhor forma de finalizar a missão. Passou por sua cabeça acordá-lo e aparatar com ele até a Mansão Malfoy, para deixá-lo aos cuidados da própria família, mas desistiu da idéia ao pensar nos momentos apavorantes que viveu naquela casa. Pensando bem, Draco também não estaria à vontade, chegando em casa machucado daquele jeito e trajando uma simples colcha. Lúcius não iria perder a oportunidade de infernizar o próprio filho, que mesmo tendo sido a vítima, teria sem dúvida todas as suas falhas e fraquezas jogadas no rosto e quem sabe sofreria mais uma sessão de corretivos no estilo dos Comensais, como aviso para não afrouxar a guarda novamente...

Então a opção mais acertada seria levá-lo para o Largo Grimmauld. Com a decisão tomada, ele recolheu os documentos de Malfoy que estavam atirados num canto junto com o que havia sobrado das roupas elegantes, na escada juntou sua capa da invisibilidade, deu mais uma olhada pela casa, pegou a mochila e voltando ao quarto colocou um feitiço para diminuir a ação da gravidade (1) em Draco, aparatando no Largo Grimmauld número 12.

Entrando na casa, chamou por Monstro, e assim que o elfo chegou pediu que ele arrumasse uma cama para o visitante. Monstro fez o serviço sem nada indagar de seu mestre, pois percebeu que aquele rapaz era um Black legítimo, filho da Srta. Cissy e por isso se esmerou no serviço, desejando agradar. Com a cama perfeitamente arrumada, ostentando lençóis do mais puro linho Irlandês bordado com o brasão da família e delicadamente perfumados, Harry deitou Malfoy com cuidado, retirando a colcha na qual ele estava enrolado e o vestiu com um de seus pijamas novos.

Cada toque na pele do rapaz adormecido enviava pequenas ondas de choque por seu corpo, mas ele resolveu não se preocupar com isto, creditando o fato ao excesso de maldições que o outro sofrera, que juntamente com o feitiço de cura mais a potente poção cicatrizante poderia ter causado alguma flutuação na aura mágica de Malfoy.

Cobrindo o loiro com os lençóis e uma colcha macia, deu a missão por encerrada, e de repente sentiu-se física e emocionalmente exausto. Conjurando uma confortável poltrona com apoio para os pés, ele se acomodou e adormeceu em seguida, entrando num sono profundo e sem sonhos, passando de vigia a simples companhia nos braços de Morfeu.

(1): Feitiço de diminuição da gravidade = diminui a ação da força da gravidade sobre o objeto (ou pessoa) tornando-o mais leve. Neste caso a diminuição da força da gravidade também ajudaria a diminuir a pressão sobre os cortes e hematomas, evitando o agravamento das lesões durante a aparatação.


	6. O dia seguinte

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

6. O DIA SEGUINTE

Entre o sono e a vigília, Draco foi acordando lentamente ao sentir um aroma diferente do que estava acostumado, seu cérebro semi-adormecido registrou aroma de frésias com um leve traço de.... hortelã? O toque da seda fria na pele acelerou o despertar e piscando os olhos, adaptou sua visão a penumbra reinante no aposento.

_- Com certeza este não é o meu quarto_. Pensou ele, e passeando os olhos pelo lugar, notou as cortinas de um profundo verde e decoradas com galões prateados.

_- Definitivamente sonserino. Mas que raio de lugar é este? Como cheguei aqui?_

Fechando os olhos, ele tentava lembrar dos acontecimentos, que numa sucessão de imagens passaram em sua mente, e num instante ele desejou ter perdido a memória.

_-Por Circe! Como isto foi acontecer comigo? E pior ainda, salvo novamente pelo garoto de ouro! Não, ruim mesmo era o fato do Potty ter visto e ouvido tudo o que aquele sarnento asqueroso havia feito com ele._

Sentindo a vergonha queimar suas entranhas, ele relembrava partes do que acontecera: o comensal o beijando, acariciando, descrevendo o que iria fazer com ele... E sem querer um leve som de asco escapou de seus lábios. Ficou com nojo de si mesmo, sentindo-se sujo, maculado, mas racionalmente sabia que não fora sua culpa. E para manter a sanidade se apegou a este pensamento.

A sensação de derrota e vergonha espalhou-se por seu corpo como um fogo selvagem, acordando seu físico e o fazendo dolorosamente ciente dos maus tratos sofridos. Cada molécula de seu corpo doía! Ossos, músculos, pele, todos os tecidos machucados se juntaram numa sinfonia de dor tão aguda que não era possível refrear as lágrimas que escapavam pelo canto dos olhos. Mas os anos de treinamento infligido por Lúcius se fizeram presentes e ele não se permitiu chorar por mais tempo, engolindo os soluços e secando as lágrimas remanescentes; as frases tantas vezes ouvidas soavam em sua mente como um mantra:.

_- Malfoys são frios e insensíveis, Malfoys não choram. Entregar-se à dor e as emoções é para os fracos, nós somos fortes, a elite dos sangue-puro. Cabeça erguida, postura ereta, olhar firme e expressão neutra!_

As palavras eram fáceis, o difícil era dominar a onda de sentimentos e as reclamações do seu físico. Respirando profundamente e tentando dominar as dores físicas e psicológicas, ele começou a analisar o ambiente, notando que devia ser um quarto masculino pela sobriedade dos móveis de madeira escura e a esparsa decoração do cômodo. Focando a atenção nas cortinas de um veludo verde escuro, reparou que ali havia também uma poltrona ocupada, alguém havia ficado vigiando e acabara dormindo. Num gesto instintivo, ele levou a mão para debaixo do travesseiro à procura de sua varinha, e lembrou-se que devia ter ficado na casa que fora seu cativeiro. Sem fazer barulho, escorregou pelas cobertas saindo da cama, e seus pés afundaram num tapete macio e felpudo. Pondo-se de pé, todo seu corpo reclamava e fazendo um grande esforço para não gemer, conseguiu dar três passos em direção da porta, quando viu que o ocupante de cadeira havia despertado e apontava uma varinha para ele. Estacando no lugar e fechando os olhos, ele esperou pelo feitiço estuporante ou algo pior, mas nada aconteceu. Então ouviu uma voz conhecida com um timbre ainda rouco de sono e uma entonação muito calma:

- Desculpe Malfoy, foi puramente reflexo, sabe como é, ossos do ofício.

Virando-se para a poltrona, ele viu Potter abaixar a varinha e se levantar andando em sua direção.

Fitando aquele par de olhos verdes, ele sentiu seu corpo afrouxar, e ficou atento ao olhar ainda meio desfocado por ter sido acordado abruptamente, mas que irradiava calma e gentileza.

O moreno vendo que Draco estacou no mesmo lugar deu um pequeno sorriso e perguntou:

- Como você está?

Pela cabeça do loiro passaram várias frases nada gentis, mas da sua boca saiu a resposta mais sincera:

- Ainda estou muito dolorido, mas inteiro.

Os dois se surpreenderam com o tom educado. Draco, porque pretendia usar um tom ríspido e palavras desdenhosas; e Harry sem dúvida esperava um discurso ácido e muito mal-educado do seu eterno rival. Ele realmente não esperava gratidão por parte do loiro.

Recuperando-se da surpresa, e um tanto preocupado com a expressão de dor que se filtrava pelos olhos cinzentos, o moreno falou:

- Vou providenciar um banho medicinal para você, ajuda bastante com os machucados e a dor. Meu elfo vai preparar o banho e ficará junto para te auxiliar no que for necessário, está bem? Você vai ter que usar minhas roupas, as suas não tinham salvação, então não as trouxe.

Saindo para o corredor sem dar chance para réplicas, ele chamou Monstro e deu as instruções necessárias. Alguns minutos depois, a criatura entrou no quarto e encontrou o menino Malfoy parado no meio do aposento, com um olhar perdido fitando a porta.

Fazendo uma profunda reverência àquele que considerava digno de ser seu senhor e esperando ordens, o elfo fitava embevecido a postura ereta e os traços aristocráticos de um legítimo Black. Seria seu orgulho e sua honra servi-lo.

Voltando ao tempo presente, Draco se deu conta da presença da criatura que o fitava com aquele ar de fidelidade canina e o seguiu até o banheiro contíguo, onde havia uma bela banheira cheia de água quente que exalava um forte odor de ervas. Aceitando a ajuda do serviçal solícito, ele se despiu e afundou na água, sentindo o corpo relaxar quase imediatamente.

Saindo do banho, enquanto se enxugava, o loiro percebeu que os machucados estavam praticamente curados, os hematomas quase desaparecidos, e no lugar dos cortes havia apenas linhas finas e claras. E ele se pegou ponderando:

_- Potter parece ser realmente bom nos feitiços de cura ou seu apotecário é um gênio em poções. O banho realmente ajudou, estou bem melhor._

Trajando um jeans e camiseta preta emprestados, ele seguiu o elfo pelas escadas e notou que a casa estava em mau estado de conservação. Se Potter morava numa casa tipicamente sonserina, deveria ser a mansão Black, herdada do padrinho Sirius. Ele percebia a beleza da casa e sabia que com uma boa soma de galeões e alguns elfos domésticos, o lugar voltaria à sua antiga glória.

Chegando à cozinha, viu Harry acomodado numa cadeira, folheando tranqüilamente alguns jornais trouxas, e notou que o outro estava com o cabelo úmido, indicando que também acabara de sair do banho. Suas considerações foram interrompidas pelo convite:

- Entre Malfoy e aproveite o café da manhã, que já está mais para lanche da tarde. Monstro cozinhou especialmente para você! A inspiração culinária dele pelo jeito funciona bem melhor com os puro-sangue.

Ele deu uma risada baixa e continuou: - Repare na variedade de quitutes que ele preparou.

Malfoy olhou a mesa e notou o esmero em cada detalhe: a toalha de linho bordada, porcelana filetada em prata trazendo o brasão dos Black, e realmente a uma grande quantidade e variedade iguarias que o deixaria espantado se ele fosse um bruxo de classe média, mas estava acostumado a regalias como estas todos os dias.

- Vamos, sente-se e coma. Monstro vai ficar desolado se não fizermos jus aos seus esforços, faz muito tempo que não o vejo tão animado.

Aceitando o convite e sentindo o aroma tentador da comida, ele se viu subitamente faminto e sem cerimônia, serviu seu prato. Depois de alguns minutos totalmente concentrado saciar a fome, ele notou que Potter meramente beliscava algumas coisas. Ficou intrigado e a pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes que ele raciocinasse:

- Você não vai comer mais nada? – Ele se repreendeu mentalmente pela falta de controle da língua, mas agora já estava feito.

Um sorriso curvou levemente os cantos da boca do moreno que respondeu:

- Não sou de comer muito, acabei me acostumando com refeições frugais durante as caçadas, o tempo é curto.

Depois disso, seguiu-se um período de silêncio amigável. Nada do que se poderia esperar do encontro de antigos rivais; o ambiente era aconchegante e a presença de Potter lendo o jornal formava uma atmosfera doméstica e confortável.

Deliciando-se com os quitutes e aprovando plenamente o chá, que sem dúvida era de nobre procedência, Draco finalmente saciado deu um suspiro satisfeito notando que Harry o fitava e falou:

-Acho que comi demais!

A risada em tom baixo e levemente rouco mexeu com seus nervos, causando uma pontada no baixo ventre; e sem pensar ele retribuiu o sorriso.

_- O que, em nome de Circe está acontecendo comigo? - _Pensava ele, mas resolveu deixar o raciocínio para depois e aproveitar a paz do lugar. Merlin sabia que ele estava precisando de alguns momentos assim, tranqüilidade era uma coisa muito rara na sua vida agitada.

Harry estendeu o braço e lhe entregou o Profeta Diário dizendo:

-Leia a declaração emocionada de seu pai ao ser comunicado do seu salvamento.

Sem saída ele pegou o jornal enquanto fitava Potter, constatando que não havia nenhum traço de malícia na voz ou no rosto do outro rapaz. Ele sentiu o rosto arder, antecipando o relato da humilhação sofrida, provavelmente ainda mais floreada do que a realidade por um daqueles jornalistas sensacionalistas, e acreditava que nunca mais teria coragem de sair em público.

Abrindo o jornal, se deparou com uma grande foto de Lúcius seguida de uma longa reportagem, que detalhava o seqüestro, listando o nome de todos os envolvidos, e no final seu pai ainda teve a cara-de-pau de agradecer Potter por resgatar seu amado filho. Draco foi ficando vermelho de indignação. Como Lúcius podia agir assim? Ele simplesmente o havia abandonado nas mãos daqueles assassinos, mas notou também que não havia uma única linha falando sobre o assédio que sofrera no cativeiro. Dando um olhar de lado para o moreno, que continuava concentrado lendo o jornal trouxa, sentiu-se na obrigação de agradecer;

- Potter, eu preciso te agrad. . . - Mas foi interrompido pelo outro quase no mesmo instante:

- Não precisa me agradecer Malfoy, é meu trabalho caçar os comensais rebeldes, salvar você foi só um efeito colateral. Eu sabia que eles estavam atrás de alguém, e muitas vezes não consigo chegar a tempo de evitar o pior.

Draco sentiu um tom de amargura na voz dele, constatando que o impulso de salvar a todos fazia parte da personalidade do eterno herói Grifinório.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, mas não me agradeça, não precisa. – Não havia nenhum traço de soberba ou arrogância nas palavras ditas por Potter, mas mesmo assim Draco sentia a necessidade de agradecer.

-Não concordo com você. Disse o loiro, notando que o outro ficou realmente surpreso.

- Você sabe muito bem que salvou mais que a minha vida, salvou minha dignidade também, e isto não tem preço. – Sua voz falhou por um momento ao pensar nas trágicas conseqüências que aquela noite poderia ter trazido, ficou rubro de vergonha, mas seguiu falando:

- Lógico que eu preciso te agradecer, então, muito obrigado.

Para sua surpresa, as bochechas de Potter ficaram rosadas. Realmente não era o tipo de reação que ele esperava do garoto de Ouro, ele já devia estar enjoado dos constantes elogios, e do bando de puxa-sacos babando em volta o tempo todo. Ele realmente não estava acostumado aos agradecimentos ou achava que não os merecia.

Harry por sua vez estava completamente sem graça; ele sabia que com a criação que tivera, a filosofia puro-sangue e o orgulho Malfoy, agradecer a alguém, especialmente um mestiço e seu mais detestado rival, seria difícil para Draco.

Aturdido pelo tom de sinceridade do loiro, ele agradeceu gaguejando: - De . . de naada!

Sem saber como contornar a situação, voltou sua atenção novamente para o jornal trouxa, à procura de alguma pista que o levasse a uma nova caçada.

O silêncio durou pouco, pois a curiosidade genuína de Draco o impeliu a perguntar:

- Por que você lê tantos jornais trouxas? – A pergunta o pegou meio de surpresa, e sem ter outra saída se viu explicando a razão das leituras. Malfoy o escutava atento, seus olhos volta e meia lançavam chispas prateadas, quando ele parecia compreender alguma das explicações mais complexas, ou fazia ligações com fatos que conhecia.

Harry foi literalmente bombardeado com perguntas sobre seu trabalho, relacionamento com o Ministério, a Mansão Black, sobre o elfo doméstico, a respeito de Rony e Hermione... E a curiosidade dele parecia não ter fim.

Monstro os enxotou para a biblioteca, pois queria fazer o jantar sem ser atrapalhado.

Acomodados em confortáveis poltronas de couro, Harry foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta seguinte:

- E sua namorada, a caçula Weasley?

Fitando Malfoy, recebeu de volta um olhar firme, sem deboche, e resolveu responder:

- Quando optei por esta carreira, sabia que ficaria só. Eu não poderia trazê-la comigo, é perigoso demais. Ela está muito bem, se formou em Hogwarts, trabalha no mistério com o pai e casou com o Justino Finch-Fletchley, lembra? O Lufa que no nosso segundo ano me acusou de açular contra ele a cobra que você conjurou na aula de duelos. Ela está bem mais feliz assim.

Os dois mergulharam nas recordações daquele duelo e se olharam sorrindo.

- Por Salazar! Aquelas aulas de duelos foi um fiasco! Lembra do idiota do Lockhart voando longe por conta do _Expeliarmus_ do Severus?

- Foi engraçado! E nós não podíamos nem rir!

Os dois se olharam e sem resistir caíram na gargalhada, criando uma atmosfera de agradável camaradagem. Monstro os encontrou ainda sorrindo e bastante distraídos com as reminiscências engraçadas dos anos de escola. Para se fazer notar, o elfo pigarreou e anunciou com sua voz roufenha:

- O jantar está servido senhores.

Harry levantou da poltrona ainda com um sorriso no rosto, e com um gesto convidou o outro para segui-lo. Nem parecia que tantas horas haviam passado desde o lanche, o tempo realmente voava quando a companhia era interessante! Ele havia respondido perguntas sem fim, mas nada havia perguntado.

A mesa estava novamente soberbamente servida e Harry assoviou: o elfo estava se esmerando para agradar Malfoy.

Depois do jantar retornaram para a biblioteca, onde Monstro havia colocado garrafas de xerez e um bule de café quentinho recém coado. Harry serviu-se de um cálice de xerez de menta, e Draco aceitou a mesma bebida. Os dois voltaram sentar nas mesmas poltronas que ocuparam durante a tarde, e finalmente Harry fez uma pergunta:

- E você Malfoy, o que tem feito nestes anos? Recostou-se na poltrona e aguardou a resposta que veio em seguida.

Malfoy começou o relato num tom baixo e inseguro, talvez relembrando o inferno que foi o final da guerra; mas o tom ficou mais leve à medida que relatava seus progressos:

- Desde a queda do Lorde das trevas, a família Malfoy não está numa boa posição perante a sociedade bruxa do Reino Unido, e para os Comensais remanescentes, somos traidores da causa. Então como você pode imaginar as coisas não tem sido muito fáceis para nós. - Um leve sorriso arrogante despontou no rosto pálido, - Mas não há nada que uma montanha de Galeões não compre, e mesmo o Ministério tendo tomado boa parte do que eles achavam ser a fortuna dos Malfoy, nós ainda estamos com os cofres cheios. Meu pai é esperto demais pra se permitir perder tudo aquilo pelo que lutou.

- Como você, eu não voltei para a escola, e comecei a trabalhar nos negócios da família. Nós temos empresas tanto no lado bruxo quanto no lado trouxa. Fui raptado quando estava saindo de uma de nossas empresas na Londres Trouxa.

Ele parou o relato e encarou os olhos verdes que o fitavam com curiosidade: - Meu pai está quase se aposentando. Ele e minha mãe passam a maior parte do tempo em longas viagens pelo mundo e adoram isso, fora do Reino Unido somos mais bem aceitos pelos outros bruxos. Dinheiro, classe e sangue-puro podem quase tudo. Atualmente, eu estou tomando conta da maior parte das empresas, nos dois lados. Com isso aprendi a conviver melhor com os trouxas. Dando um sorriso, ele não perdeu a chance de alfinetar Harry que estava com uma expressão cética:

- Pois é, Potter, eu finalmente entendi que os trouxas podem ser tão ou mais espertos que nós, afinal eles fazem tudo sem mágica. Usam a imaginação e criam tecnologias para fazerem muitas das coisas que fazemos com um simples agitar de varinha. Briguei muito com meu pai nestes anos, ele ainda tem fixação pelo sangue puro. Eu ainda não superei tudo que foi incutido na minha cabeça desde que eu nasci, mas tento ser o mais imparcial possível. Passei a gostar de muitas coisas trouxas, como uma boa balada, um drinque num bar aconchegante, roupas de grife, jogar conversa fora, ler romances, e várias pequenas coisas que fazem toda a diferença.

O moreno ainda estava surpreso, e tentava digerir o novo Malfoy, deveras mais interessante que o garoto insuportável da escola, e que estava falando novamente:

- Eu tenho tentado controlar minha arrogância e ser mais agradável, mas às vezes ela vem à tona, principalmente quando eu fico nervoso, como ontem... Ele estremeceu de leve ao lembrar do que sua língua ferina quase lhe custou. - Eu estou mudando, mas não é fácil, meu pai me criou para considerar o sangue puro acima de tudo, ser frio e sem sentimentos, pois para ele, sentimentos tornam a pessoa fraca. Nem mesmo o fato do cara de cobra ter sido derrotado justamente por ignorar os sentimentos, o fez aprender a lição. - Ele sorriu e Harry o acompanhou.

– Então aqui estou eu, conversando numa boa com aquele que deveria ser meu maior inimigo na terra. Não tenho certeza se você lembra, mais eu fui marcado, fui um comensal da morte. - Os olhos do loiro perderam o brilho ao falar disso.

- Você falou certo: FOI, você foi um comensal da morte, no PASSADO. O que importa é o presente, você seguiu com sua vida e aprendeu a conviver com os trouxas, e falando sério, eu nunca esperaria isso de você. Lembro muito bem como você tratava os mestiços e os bruxos filhos de pais trouxas, como a Mione, minha amiga, filha de trouxas e a bruxa mais inteligente da escola. Muitas vezes você a chamou de sangue-ruim. - Harry riu com a lembrança, e notou que Malfoy ficou sem graça, comprovando o fato que ele realmente estava mudando seu comportamento e seguiu falando:

- Mas, aqui estamos nós, como você bem colocou, conversando, lembrando de fatos não muito agradáveis, e nem por isso estamos de varinhas em riste nos enfeitiçando, e isso deve significar muita coisa.

Draco mirava o rapaz a sua frente, e os olhares se encontraram, verde no prata, e o riso morreu subitamente. Um clima diferente permeava o ambiente, o ar ficou pesado, carregado de energia, e os dois sentiram uma estranha pressão no ventre, como se fossem borboletas esvoaçantes, as bocas ficaram secas, os dedos formigavam de leve e um arrepio subiu por suas espinhas.

Os olhares travados se aprofundaram, tomando um rumo mais íntimo, tentando ler a alma do outro e surgiu a necessidade de se tocar, mas nenhum deles se atreveu a levantar de onde estavam, aturdidos com a avalanche de sentimentos que inundou o cômodo. A chama do desejo acendeu, e as respirações se tornaram mais ligeiras, a ânsia pela proximidade física se intensificou. O desejo de se colar no corpo do outro e provar o sabor de um beijo proibido se tornando imperioso. Quase sem perceber eles se aproximaram, ficando de pé frente a frente, as fagulhas de mágica entre os dois energizando o ambiente, arrepiando a pele, impelindo ao toque e os fazendo dar mais um passo em direção ao outro...

Então Monstro entrou na sala e quebrou o clima. Respirando fundo, ambos desviaram os olhares, tentando não racionalizar sobre o que teria acontecido se o elfo não os tivesse interrompido. Sem se dar conta da tensão reinante, a criatura se retirou com a bandeja de café, e os dois ficam sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. O relógio do vestíbulo da entrada soou, marcando onze horas da noite.

Draco sentiu que não havia mais desculpas pra ficar, os machucados graves estavam curados, os resquícios dos hematomas sumiriam com os dias, e ele já estava emocionalmente estável para encarar os pais. O pensamento de Harry seguia a mesma linha, embora o lado emocional não quisesse deixar o loiro ir embora, racionalmente não havia nada que o prendesse ali.

Apesar de estar tentado a continuar na companhia do moreno, ele se obrigou a dizer adeus, optando por um tom leve na conversa:

– Acho que esta é a deixa para eu me retirar. Mas tenho certeza que agora que nos entendemos, poderemos manter contato e sermos bons amigos. - Harry balança a cabeça concordando as palavras.

- Sem dúvida Malfoy, podemos nos encontrar de vez em quando e quem sabe trocar correspondência, apesar da correria de nossas vidas. – O outro deu um pequeno sorriso e aprovou a idéia.

Os dois continuaram sorrindo e Harry o acompanhou até a saída, mas parou no corredor, tirando do suporte preso ao braço uma varinha desconhecida e a estendeu para o outro rapaz:

- Antes que eu me esqueça, acho que esta varinha é sua, estava no console da lareira daquela casa. Não é a sua original, mas também tem sua assinatura mágica.

Estendendo a empunhadura da varinha para o loiro ele falou:

- Aqui, pegue-a. – No ato da entrega as mãos se tocaram por um segundo, o suficiente para uma descarga de energia fluir entre os dois, os fazendo prender a respiração e se afastarem rapidamente. Harry seguiu em frente mostrando o caminho, ainda um pouco abalado, e logo chegaram à soleira da porta. Num gesto cordial os dois apertaram as mãos rapidamente, sentindo novamente a troca de energia entre eles e ignorando a estranha sensação se despediram como bons amigos.

– Até mais Potter!

- Até mais Malfoy!

E pensativos, cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Após a despedida, Harry se recolheu ao quarto para dormir, mas o sono foi agitado, permeado por sonhos onde se destacavam um par de contas prateadas. Algumas horas depois acordou subitamente, com a respiração descontrolada, suado e trêmulo. As imagens do beijo trocado com o Draco do seu sonho ainda nítidas em sua mente aumentaram seu estado de confusão.

Tentando relaxar ele tomou um copo de água e voltou a deitar, mas o sono não chegava. Passou a noite se revirando na cama e viu o dia amanhecer sem conseguir pregar os olhos.

O sábado amanheceu preguiçosamente, e com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas, Harry resolveu visitar os amigos. Enviando um patrono a fim de saber se poderia aparecer por lá, em seguida recebeu a resposta por meio do patrono de Hermione, uma lontra prateada que parou diante dele e falou com a voz da amiga, trazendo uma expressão irritada nos olhinhos brilhantes: - Isto é pergunta que se faça Harry James Potter? Estou te esperando para o café da manhã! Não se atrase. E desapareceu numa nuvem diáfana.

Ele deu um sorriso com a resposta mandona da amiga e foi se arrumar, nunca era uma boa idéia irritar Mione. Tomando uma chuveirada e se arrumando rapidamente, ele avisou o elfo que passaria o dia fora e que ele estava liberado para voltar a Hogwarts, mas Monstro resmungou alguma coisa sobre arrumar a casa.

O casal de amigos morava num pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres, e Harry aparatou diretamente na cozinha, onde Mione já o esperava com a mesa posta e praticamente pulou nele, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado, que ele retribuiu com todo carinho. Não havia como negar, ele sentira muita saudade da amiga. Ela estava linda, ainda parecia a mesma menina da escola com seus cabelos fofos e o rosto juvenil, mas o corpo estava mais curvilíneo, sensual, um corpo de mulher. Como ele não havia reparado nisto antes? Ela estava sensacional!

A voz de Rony andando pelo corredor foi ouvida: - Vou acabar ficando com ciúme!

Eles findaram o abraço e o ruivo estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar o Harry, mas o aperto de mão transformou-se num abraço saudoso, afinal fazia um bom tempo que ele não via seu grande amigo.

A reunião foi alegre e descontraída, todos tinham novidades para compartilhar. Rony havia sido promovido novamente e agora tinha seu próprio gabinete, Hermione havia achado a cura para uma doença considerada fatal, que teria cura se fosse feito um diagnóstico precoce e seguindo o tratamento desenvolvido por ela e sua equipe. Da parte dos Weasley a maior novidade era sobre Gina, que havia dado à luz uma linda menina, obviamente de cabelos ruivos, a marca registrada da família. Gui e Fleur seriam pais novamente e Jorge estava muito bem, com a Gemialidades Weasley lucrando como nunca.

Carlinhos estava de casamento marcado com uma tratadora de dragões como ele. Percy, sempre ambicioso, tentava escalar mais um degrau nas fileiras do Ministério.

Arthur e Molly Weasley resolveram viajar numa segunda lua-de-mel e os pais de Hermione continuavam garantindo belos sorrisos aos seus clientes.

Ficou sabendo que seu afilhado Teddy, filho de Tonks e Remus estava um verdadeiro pestinha, mas muito amado pela avó Andrômeda. E sua consciência pesou, pois estava devendo uma visita ao garoto.

Mas o casal estava realmente curioso sobre o resgate de Malfoy.

Harry contou a versão editada dos acontecimentos e comentou que o loiro havia ficado no Largo Grimmauld até estar em condições de encarar Lúcius.

Rony ficou tão surpreso com o fato do amigo ter levado o antigo rival para sua casa, que deixou cair do canto da boca um pedaço de biscoito meio mordido.

O moreno deu um leve sorriso e contou a sobre a longa conversa dos dois, comentando sobre a mudança de caráter, o fato de estar trabalhando e interagindo bem com os trouxas.

Hermione parecia feliz com as mudanças do rapaz, mas Rony fazia o estilo São Tomé, só vendo para crer.

Várias vezes Harry flagrou os olhares apaixonados trocados pelos amigos e perguntou:

- Quando é que vocês vão casar, hein?

E a castanha respondeu:

- Assim que você anunciar o seu casamento nós anunciamos o nosso, certo?

As risadas encheram o ambiente e o moreno se justificou:

- Você sabe que estou sem tempo para entrar num relacionamento sério Mione, trabalho demais.

- Bem, esta desculpa também se aplica a nós dois, não é mesmo Rony?

Mas o ruivo retrucou num tom mais sério:

- Hei! Me deixa fora disso, você sabe que eu te peço em casamento a cada dois dias. Quem sabe um dia desses você cansa de negar e aceita? A esperança é a última que morre!

Eles sorriram descontraídos, e voltaram a conversar sem se dar conta da passagem das horas. Almoçaram juntos e Rony devidamente alimentado começou a piscar de sono e resolveu tirar uma soneca, enquanto Harry e Hermione davam um jeito na louça. A garota notando que algo estava incomodando o amigo preparou duas canecas de chá e o convidou para conversar na sala.

Direta como sempre ela disparou:

- Muito bem Sr. Potter, pode começar a falar.

Harry olhava aturdido para a amiga, ele achava que sua expressão estava absolutamente normal, mas pensando bem, Hermione sempre conseguia ler as menores flutuações do seu humor.

Precisava desabafar, e ninguém melhor que sua amiga para ouvir com paciência e fazer comentários inteligentes e gentis.

Abrindo o coração ele contou tudo, a versão total da caçada, os pensamentos, as reações, os papos com Malfoy e uma montanha de dúvidas.

Enquanto ele falava, via os olhos da garota brilhar de entendimento. Ela sorriu e deu sua opinião:

- Olha, é um bocado complicado, surpreendente mesmo, e talvez você se ofenda, mas sua situação parece a minha quando comecei a me ligar no Rony.

Os olhos de Harry saltam de surpresa e incredulidade, e Mione riu baixinho: - É, eu também estou surpresa com isso, acredite, mas acho que você está se apaixonando pelo Malfoy! - E continuou falando - Vocês dois nunca conseguiram deixar de chamar a atenção do outro, não é? Mesmo que fosse um simples esbarrar nos corredores ou um sorriso implicante. E as brigas eram pura desculpa para contato físico. Indiferença nunca fez parte do dicionário Potter/Malfoy. Sempre achei que um dia vocês iriam acabar se matando ou se agarrando. E parece que a segunda hipótese vai vencer.

Harry a fitava de olhos arregalados, o coração pesado, sentindo um aperto no peito. Aturdido pela verdade das palavras, abaixou a cabeça entre os braços, digerindo o significado das palavras da amiga, não havia como negar, ele e Malfoy sempre tiveram esta coisa entre eles, menos que ódio, e mais do que pura competição. Ele finalmente entendeu que a atração sempre esteve lá, mascarada, sutil, mas sempre presente. E a verdade se abateu sobre ele com a violência de um balaço: estava gostando de Malfoy. Então isto significava que ele era homossexual?! Gay?! Afeminado? Não, isso ele não era. Como não havia notado isso em todos estes anos? Como ninguém mais notou? Bem, a Mione sem dúvida, mas não havia falado nada, com certeza para não confundir ainda mais sua cabeça. A castanha estendeu a mão e acariciou as dele

_-O que esta revelação faria com a sua vida? Como todos iriam encarar isso? Sentiriam vergonha dele, sentiriam asco, nojo, pena, dó? Rony jamais aceitaria! _

A sensação era de estar sendo esmagado pelas emoções, e mesmo sem querer as lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Ele caiu num pranto dolorido, sua vida perdera um pouco de sentindo neste momento. Num instante Mione estava ao seu lado, o abraçando e confortando, e passado um bom tempo quando ele já estava mais calmo, a amiga perguntou:

- E agora Harry?

- Sinceramente, não sei. Provavelmente vou seguir com minha vida e tratar de enterrar isto bem fundo.

- E você acha que vai conseguir seguir em frente sufocando seu coração?

-Bem,- respondeu ele, - Não vejo outra maneira, ou você acha que eu deveria fazer uma serenata embaixo da janela do Malfoy e declarar minha recém descoberta paixonite por ele?

Os dois riram da idéia estapafúrdia, com certeza não seria uma opção viável. Então Harry fez um pedido: - Mione, não conte isso para o Rony, ele jamais vai aceitar.

A castanha não falou nada, só suspirou, pois sabia que seu amado ruivo era muito tradicional, e neste caso, ainda envolvia um inimigo declarado da família Weasley. Seu amigo sem dúvida iria passar por maus bocados e sofrer muito. Por hora a única coisa que podia fazer era dar apoio e carinho; pensava ela enquanto passava os dedos pela cabeleira rebelde do moreno.

Harry jantou com os amigos e na despedida prometeu, como sempre, manter contato.

Ao chegar no Largo Grimmauld, as emoções e a agonia causadas pela súbita descoberta o afligiram sem trégua, e insone, ele planejou modos de seguir sua vida e esquecer aquela loucura.

Ele teria de sumir, cair no mundo, pois ficar na comunidade bruxa e esbarrar com Malfoy não daria certo. Ele queria muito mais que a amizade do loiro, que provavelmente estaria casando em breve, para o bem e a continuidade da dinastia Malfoy.

O negócio era se juntar à comunidade de caçadores sair em perseguição. Pesquisar, rastrear, caçar e encher seu cofre de ouro. Caçar até que não sobrasse nenhum daqueles desgraçados à solta, caçar até a exaustão, até embotar os sentimentos, caçar até não sentir mais nada... Nem dor, nem alegria, nem pesar.

Com a decisão tomada, ele tentou conciliar o sono, e seus sonhos foram assombrados por um par de olhos prateados.


	7. Paradoxos

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**7. PARADOXOS **

"Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver; É ferida que dói e não se sente; É um contentamento descontente; É dor que desatina sem doer;  
É um não querer mais que bem querer; É solitário andar por entre a gente; É nunca contentar-se de contente; É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;  
É querer estar preso por vontade; É servir a quem vence, o vencedor; É ter com quem nos mata lealdade.  
Mas como causar pode seu favor Nos corações humanos amizade, se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?"

Luis de Camões

Nunca um caçador de recompensas fora tão temido ou odiado, mesmo dentro da comunidade dos caçadores de recompensas, seu nome causava um certo temor e sem dúvida um grande respeito. Harry Potter, já não era mais tão lembrado por ser O-menino-que-sobreviveu ou Aquele-que-derrotou-Voldemort, agora muitos o chamavam de Potter, o Implacável.

As perseguições sem trégua, as batalhas ferrenhas e solitárias travadas contra vários Comensais ao mesmo tempo, lhe renderam a fama de ser o exército de um homem só. Somado o fato de sair sempre vencedor e ter um número abismal de capturas creditadas no seu nome, alimentavam especulações e estórias sobre seus decantados poderes e a lenda de ter o "corpo fechado" acabou se tornando de domínio público.

Seu nome estava no Profeta quase toda semana e suas conquistas eram amplamente anunciadas. Mas ele se mantinha sempre distante, isolado, nunca dava entrevistas ou se permitia ser fotografado. Detestava aquela publicidade, seu objetivo era prosseguir com a missão de encarcerar todos os fugitivos.

A famosa lista de Lucius Malfoy a cada mês ficava mais curta. Harry tinha conhecimento de que seus dias de caçador de Comensais estavam acabando já não existiam mais tantos alvos, e logo ele teria que tomar uma decisão. Ultimamente a idéia de passar a caçar fugitivos trouxas o agradava casa vez mais. Seria uma boa opção, já que numero deles era muitas vezes superior ao de fugitivos bruxos, continuando assim seu estilo de vida, e dinheiro era sempre bem vindo. Embora até o momento as recompensas só enchessem seu cofre no banco, pois ele levava uma existência simples, sem grandes despesas.

Sabia de antemão que seus amigos não aceitariam isso de bom grado, eles achavam que já estava passando da hora de Harry "sossegar", arranjar uma boa moça, e constituir família. Cada vez que ouvia esta frase, o moreno sorria de forma amarga, para ele isto soava como uma piada de humor negro, pois seu único desejo era um certo loiro, hetero e inatingível.

Sua nova postura havia cobrado um preço. Suas feições já não eram mais inocentes e o ar juvenil fora substituído por uma expressão séria. Havia dureza em seu olhar, irradiando uma aura de poder e masculinidade com uma pitada de perigo, o fazendo mais desejado que nunca pelas bruxas casadoiras, mães que desejavam um belo futuro para suas filhas e sem dúvida idolatrado pela comunidade gay.

Ele raramente sorria, e os poucos sorrisos eram dedicados aos amigos mais chegados e ao afilhado.

Cumprindo a promessa de ser um padrinho mais presente, sempre que podia visitava Teddy um garoto com muita energia para gastar, e que dava um trabalhão para a avó. Felizmente sua natureza era carinhosa, embora fosse um arteiro de primeira categoria, digno filho de um maroto. Suas feições e cabelos mudavam numa rapidez vertiginosa, espelhando sempre que ia aprontar alguma traquinagem, mas quando estava calmo ou dormindo, seu rosto era extremamente parecido com o de Remus.

Na companhia dos amigos, ele quase voltava a ser o antigo Harry, mas a angústia constante no fundo do olhar e os gestos mais comedidos denunciavam mudanças permanentes. Mione até tentou conversar sobre isto, mas ele sempre se esquivava, dizendo que já escolhera seu caminho.

Malfoy volta e meia lhe mandava uma coruja, contando como estava sua vida e o trabalho, fazendo muitas perguntas sobre "As aventuras do intrépido Harry Potter". As cartas eram respondidas num tom leve e animado, uma correspondência entre colegas que sempre o deixava com o coração pesado, mas nunca aceitava os convites para uma visita, sempre se escondendo atrás do trabalho, e dada a insistência dos convites certa vez até escrevera:"_Leia o jornal Malfoy, ando muito ocupado_".

Mas o outro retrucara que a vida não era só trabalho, que os amigos deveriam vir em primeiro lugar. Harry ao ler a carta deu um sorriso triste, pois sabia que o trabalho incessante era a única coisa que mantinha sua decisão de ficar longe dele.

Gostar de uma pessoa do mesmo sexo era complicado e como um Grifinório de fibra, Harry resolveu explorar esta nova faceta da sua personalidade. De forma cautelosa, ele começou a observar primeiramente o entra e sai do pessoal no Belushi´s Bar, ponto de reunião dos caçadores. Com a sensibilidade mais aguçada, ele começou a notar vários pares que antes passariam por ele como bons amigos, mas, que nos pequenos gestos revelavam uma história bem diferente. Casais heteros, pares de garotas e os casais masculinos. Era muito interessante observar a dinâmica entre eles.

Sentindo-se mais confortável, numa de suas andanças noturnas ele acabou entrando num pub liberal, onde todos eram bem vindos.

Harry chegou ao balcão do bar e pediu uma cerveja long neck, sendo prontamente atendido pelo barman, um rapaz de seus vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis anos, simpático, com cabelos ondulados num tom louro médio e olhos cinzentos. Ele deu uma olhada apreciativa no moreno ao entregar o pedido e depois de atender mais alguns clientes puxou conversa:

- Primeira vez por aqui? Não me lembro de ter te visto antes, e eu sou um bom fisionomista.

E a resposta veio um tanto vacilante:

- Hum, é sim. É a primeira vez que entro num pub deste estilo.

- Deste estilo? Oh! Certo! Você quer dizer com tanta clientela gay!

- E, por aí...

- Procurando uma companhia diferente ou só está curioso? Porque você não tem a mínima pinta de gay.

- Você pergunta um bocado, não é? - Retrucou o moreno fechando o semblante, e o outro respondeu:

- Desculpa se te ofendi de alguma maneira. Mas sabe como é: nós do lado de cá do balcão temos vocação para confessionário; as pessoas vem aqui para conversar e às vezes chorar as mágoas ou tentar afogá-las no álcool. E que péssima educação a minha! Muito prazer eu sou Jeremy Boots, barman, ombro amigo e psicólogo de ocasião.

Harry deu um meio sorriso e estendeu a mão aceitando o cumprimento e falou:

- Prazer, eu sou o Harry.

- Então Harry, qual é a sua?

- Curioso com o outro lado da moeda.

- Ok! Seja bem vindo e aprecie o espetáculo. Respondeu o barman.

O moreno não se tornou um freqüentador habitual, mas de vez em quando passava por ali para conversar um pouco. A raça humana era fascinante.

No início chegou a ficar espantado com a variedade de tipos e tendências. Desde os travestis que muitas vezes eram difíceis de identificar, Drag Queens montadas em suas roupas extravagantes e postura de divas, os rapazes afeminados, as garotas que mais pareciam homens, e depois os tipos menos chamativos. Casais gays de estudantes, comerciários, executivos, emos e tantas outras tribos, além de muitos solteiros à procura de companhia.

Ele já estava ficando especialista em recusar convites e parou de ficar vermelho por conta das cantadas que recebia. Nunca se achou bonito, mas sabia que o cabelo muito negro e rebelde em conjunto com os olhos verdes chamava atenção.

Numa de duas aventuras noturnas ele decidiu entrar num barzinho que parecia basicamente freqüentado por motoqueiros. As máquinas eram potentes, lindas de se olhar e o pessoal que entrava vestia muita roupa de couro. Sem dúvida foi um dos maiores choques da sua vida.

Entrando no ambiente escuro, ele se dirigiu para o balcão do bar que parecia ser a parte mais iluminada do lugar e automaticamente pediu uma cerveja, após ser atendido virou-se para observar o movimento e seu queixo caiu. Este era o bar mais gay que ele já tinha visto! Homens fortes trajando roupas de couro, algumas quase pornográficas, dançavam numa pequena pista iluminada pelos reflexos de um globo de espelhos, e vários casais namoravam nas mesas próximas. O que o deixou mais embasbacado foi o fato de que aqueles homens realmente pareciam homens. Corpos malhados, muitos deles com barba ou bigodes, peitos peludos, bíceps de dar inveja a qualquer fisiculturista, aos beijos e agarramentos com outros caras igualmente másculos e malhados. Sentindo-se muito desconfortável, ele pagou pela bebida e foi embora. Numa conversa com Jeremy, ele ficou sabendo que eles eram chamados de Ursos.

Sua curiosidade sobre sexo entre dois homens começou a se desfazer primeiro assistindo aos filmes que passavam na sessão da madrugada dos hotéis que freqüentava. No geral o clima era legal no começo e depois de uma meia hora ele achava que nunca teria coragem para fazer aquilo. Alguns filmes eram decididamente nojentos.

Então seguindo a linha de pensamento no estilo de Hermione, no tempo vago ia para as bibliotecas públicas.

Às vezes ele se perguntava o porquê de tanta curiosidade e da tortura de entender e aprender tudo o que ele poderia fazer para proporcionar prazer a si mesmo e ao parceiro se ele continuava sozinho, se recusando a visitar Draco, que ele tinha toda a certeza que era heterossexual. E mesmo com meses de convivência entre os locais de ferveção gay, ele não havia sentido atração por nenhum outro homem.

Bem, para ser inteiramente sincero, havia o Jeremy com seus lindos olhos cinzentos... Não que estivesse pensando em ter um caso com ele, mas o cara era bem bonito.

Em todo caso, como dizia sua amiga, o saber não ocupava lugar e algum dia poderia ser útil. Seu objetivo não havia mudado: encarcerar todos os fugitivos e manter-se longe de Malfoy. Ler as cartas divertidas, escritas com aquela letra caprichada e ficar sabendo das andanças dele pelo mundo, bem como responder às infindáveis perguntas era difícil o suficiente. E o fazia desejar o impossível, assim era melhor adotar a filosofia de que o que os olhos não Vêem o coração não sente.

As caçadas seguiam num ritmo vertiginoso, enchendo sua mente de planos de ataque e defesa, deixando menos espaço para o coração se manifestar.

Draco Mafoy estava novamente viajando para Londres. Depois de dois meses na França representando as empresas da família, era bom voltar para casa, principalmente porque seus pais continuavam viajando. Provavelmente esquiando nos Alpes Suíços.

A viagem fora proveitosa, bons negócios fechados e uma dose de diversão. Pauline fora um delicioso interlúdio na sua vida ocupada.

_-Por Morgana!_ – Pensava ele _- Aquela garota tinha um fogo interior que o aquecia, o fazia sentir-se vivo!_

Recostando-se na poltrona em frente da lareira, ele se perdeu nas lembranças daquelas duas semanas. Depois de passar trancado em vários escritórios enfadonhos, com negociantes ainda mais enfadonhos, revisando e assinando contratos sem fim, ele se deu o prazer de assistir uma partida de quadribol, que também não deixava de ser trabalho, pois a família era acionista do Falcões de Fallmouth que jogaria contra time francês Fura Goles de Quiberion. Neste caso seria unir o útil ao agradável.

O jogo foi uma surpresa, o time inglês literalmente suou o uniforme e a pontuação estava apertada. As garotas do Quiberion estavam dando muito trabalho ao time adversário, trabalhando como num balé bem ensaiado, elas revoavam com a velocidade de vespas, deixando os fortes e volumosos atletas ingleses meio atordoados.

Num arranque em alta velocidade e fazendo um giro violento para um canto do campo, a apanhadora francesa arrebatou o pomo, fechando o placar.

A multidão gritava em alto volume o nome da apanhadora, Pauline, que deu a volta olímpica pelo campo, fazendo piruetas sobre a vassoura e mostrando o pomo aos torcedores.

No coquetel de confraternização após o jogo, Draco estava encostado numa pilastra observando os convidados quando vozes efusivas chamaram sua atenção para a entrada do salão. A apanhadora do time estava chegando à festa, recebendo os cumprimentos dos dirigentes do Quiberion e sendo requisitada para várias fotos; mas ele notou a postura um tanto rígida e o sorriso forçado da garota. Ela trajava uma veste bruxa que trazia o emblema do clube bordado no peito, as mangas e a barra inferior do traje eram debruadas com uma faixa de cetim rosa choque, a cor dos uniformes do time.

Depois de cumprir as formalidades ela foi até o bar e servindo-se de uma generosa dose de firewhisky e voltou o olhar para Draco, como se soubesse que estava sendo observada. A garota seguiu na direção dele e perguntou num inglês correto, mas carregado de sotaque: - Viu alguma coisa que te agradou?

O loiro deu um passo para trás e se policiando para manter a expressão neutra respondeu:

- Pode ser, mas com estas vestes tradicionais tudo é possível.

A garota ensaiou um sorriso e replicou:

- Touché mon ami! Muito bem, aqui temos um inglês sem papas na língua!

Retribuindo o sorriso ele se apresentou:- Muito prazer Mademoiselle, Draco Malfoy ao seu dispor.

- Pauline Verdeaux, apanhadora, mestiça e especialista em azarar porcos chauvinistas.

Draco deu uma risada gostosa e apertou a mão da garota geniosa.

Ficaram conversando por quase uma hora ate que a garota sugeriu:

- Vamos sair daqui? Já cumpri meus deveres com o time e salgadinhos de coquetel não matam a fome. Ainda não jantei, quer me acompanhar?

O rapaz havia ficado surpreso com a naturalidade e ousadia da garota, as inglesas normalmente não eram tão diretas, mas aceitou o convite e saindo da festa foram jantar num delicioso bistrô da Paris bruxa.

A conversa fluía com facilidade e pareceu natural que acabassem a noite juntos no hotel onde Draco estava hospedado.

Apesar da fama, ele era bem seletivo, dormira com pouquíssimas mulheres e seu envolvimento quase instantâneo com a francesa fora absolutamente inesperado. Talvez o fato de ambos saberem que seria apenas um caso passageiro e de estarem procurando diversão e não compromisso sério, é que fizera aquela aventura tão interessante. Não se desgrudaram pelas duas semanas restantes da estadia de Draco na França, e ele experimentou coisas que nunca havia imaginado antes, Pauline era quente, desinibida e divertida.

Ela podia ser doce como mel ou mais ácida que Snape de mau-humor, frágil ao ponto de ser carregada no colo ou furiosa como uma pantera enjaulada e com um repertório de palavrões mais colorido que os marinheiros do porto. Ela o atiçava de todas as maneiras e ele adorava isso. Sentiria falta das conversas interessantes e de voar ao lado dela, na brincadeira competitiva de apanhar um pomo de treinamento. Ele quase havia esquecido de como era bom voar e de perseguir o pomo.

No dia de sua partida, despediram-se como bons amigos.

Depois de uma semana de solitária paz na Mansão Malfoy, chegando do trabalho, ao entrar no átrio, se deparou com os elfos da casa em polvorosa, levando malões e baús escadaria acima.

_- Bem_, pensou ele, _tudo que é bom dura pouco_. Foi para seu quarto e depois de um longo banho, de onde saiu perfumado e trajando uma elegante veste em tom gris, sentiu-se mais preparado para encarar um jantar de "boas-vindas" com seus pais.

O salão de jantar estava arrumado com esmero, cristais, pratarias, porcelanas da melhor qualidade e artísticos arranjos florais decorando a mesa suntuosamente posta, com inúmeras criações culinárias ao dispor da família. Lembrando das refeições feitas na Mansão Black e dos divertidos almoços no parque com Pauline, ele subitamente perdeu o apetite. Mas um Malfoy nunca se dá por vencido, e de cabeça erguida ele aguardou os pais para o jantar formal preparando-se para um relato sobre as viagens, e sem dúvida perguntas sobre negócios e acusações pelos erros que ele possivelmente deveria ter cometido.

Por quase uma semana, sua vida prosseguiu entre o trabalho, reuniões com os acionistas, planos de expansão e os jantares em casa.

Mas certa noite ao sair da mesa, seu pai o chamou: - Draco, precisamos conversar me acompanhe até o escritório.

Seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores e chegando à referida sala, Lucius indicou uma confortável poltrona e servindo duas doses de um precioso conhaque, ofereceu uma ao filho e sentou-se no lado oposto. Pelo jeito a conversa seria longa e ele preparou-se para ouvir.

A voz de seu pai soou límpida e fria na sala silenciosa:

- Draco, fiquei sabendo que você se divertiu bastante em sua estadia na França.

- A viagem foi bem proveitosa, fechei vários contratos vantajosos para nós e assisti a uma partida de Quadribol, por falar nisso, acho que devíamos sugerir um outro técnico para os Falcões. Aqueles gorilas do time ficaram atordoados com as manobras do time da casa, uma vergonha!

- Meu assunto com você também engloba quadribol. – Respondeu Lucius. – Mas não é sobre os falcões que eu quero falar, é sobre isto:

E tirou do bolso da veste um envelope pardo, entregando-o a Draco e o instruindo a abrir.

O rapaz folheava o conteúdo do envelope com uma expressão calma, mas seu rosto estava incrivelmente pálido. Depois de passar por todas as fotos ele falou:

- Você mandou me seguir? Por quê? Não sou digno nem da confiança do meu próprio pai?

- Sem dramas, está certo? Eu confio em você, não confio nos outros, especialmente nas mulheres. Existem muitas que dariam até mais do que Rabicho cedeu ao Lorde das Trevas para casar com o herdeiro Malfoy.

- E você acha que eu seria tolo de cair na teia dessas biscateiras?

- Será que não? O que você pode me dizer sobre a apanhadora?

- O nome dela é Pauline, como o senhor bem sabe. Aliás, tenho certeza que você deve saber sobre ela muito mais coisas do que eu.

- E é por esta razão que eu questiono o motivo do seu envolvimento com ela. No círculo esportivo todos conhecem a fama da garota: talentosa sem dúvida, mas de gênio difícil, desbocada, não respeita as regras e tem tendência a azarar qualquer um que não concorde com suas opiniões. O que te deu de se envolver com aquela doidivanas?

- Doidivanas? Absolutamente não. Pauline é focada na carreira e sabe muito bem o que quer. Ela é geniosa, mas quem não tem seus dias ruins? E nunca me azarou.

- Quais suas pretensões quanto à garota?

- Nenhuma. Tivemos bons momentos, nos divertimos e nos despedimos como bons amigos, Pauline não faz o tipo casadoiro.

- Folgo em saber, mas ainda não entendi seu envolvimento com aquela garota. Com tantas francesas lindas, por que logo ela?

- Não entendi qual o problema com Pauline.

- Por Mordred, Draco! Além de ter um gênio dos infernos ela não é graciosa, tem a finesse de um estivador e aquele cabelo parece um ninho de ratos! Sem falar na absoluta falta de senso de moda, ela mais parece um moleque.

Para ilustrar seu ponto de vista, Lucius pegou uma das fotos que mostrava a garota de costas, vestindo um jeans desbotado, um blusão de malha simples e calçando um par de tênis. O cabelo preto era curto espetando para todos os lados e a silhueta realmente parecia de um adolescente do sexo masculino, com quadris estreitos e os ombros um pouco mais largos do que seria esperado para uma moça.

Lucius ficou estático, com os olhos colados na foto por longos momentos até que o filho interrompeu o devaneio.

- O senhor está passando bem?

- Na verdade, não tenho muita certeza. Mas acabei de entender sua fascinação por ela.

- E eu posso compartilhar desta brilhante conclusão? - Perguntou o rapaz com um leve traço de divertimento na voz.

- Draco, eu sempre soube da sua queda por apanhadores, só não pensava que chegaria neste ponto.

- Do que o senhor está falando?

- Não insulte a minha inteligência garoto! Olhe bem esta foto. Disse o bruxo mais velho, alcançando-a para o filho.

Draco fitou a foto e voltou o olhar para o pai de uma forma interrogativa.

- Você ainda não entendeu? Por Circe! Esta foto poderia ser de Potter há uns anos atrás! As roupas, a postura e até o cabelo! Eu achava que você competia e brigava com ele por superioridade, para mostrar a força dos sangue-puro, mas acabei de entender que sua obsessão por ele tomou um caminho completamente diferente. Que seja Draco. Mas não vou tolerar deslizes e você sabe muito bem qual a sua obrigação: casar com uma moça do nosso nível e dar continuidade à família. Não admito que nossa herança seja manchada por sangue mestiço, nem que todo meu esforço para amealhar riquezas seja desperdiçado por uma prole fraca ou ainda pior, que seja usado para encobrir os possíveis escândalos causados suas tendências. Estamos entendidos? Então tenha uma boa noite.

Lucius saiu do escritório, mas Draco nem notou.

Seu rosto que já estava pálido parecia ter perdido o que lhe restava de cor, tornando sua tez de um tom quase acinzentado. Ele fitava a foto e parecia que seu cérebro tinha travado. Deuses! Desta vez seu pai tinha razão, a foto poderia ser de Potter com uns 17 anos.

E seu mundo caiu, destravando os pensamentos que rodavam em sua mente na velocidade de um carrossel desgovernado.

As lembranças de todos aqueles anos de discussões, das competições acirradas, do Sectumsempra que quase o matou e dos olhos verdes transtornados e arrependidos. Do salvamento na sala precisa, o calor insuportável, cheiro de fogo, fumaça e a sensação de segurança de estar junto dele, voando na mesma vassoura para fora daquele inferno, o testemunho no seu julgamento, as intermináveis entrevistas e fotos dele no jornal. Durante seu seqüestro, o choque e ao mesmo tempo o alívio de ser novamente salvo por ele, o olhar preocupado, o cuidado com seus machucados e a cena da biblioteca. A atração magnética, a sensação de se afogar no verde daqueles olhos, a vontade de ser confortado por aqueles braços, o desejo insano de provar aquela boca...

E ao mesmo tempo em que tudo desmoronava, algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

A sensação de vazio que se apossou dele após o seqüestro, tratada como estresse pós-traumático, não foi nada comparado ao pavor constante que ele viveu no ano em que teve a missão de matar Dumbledore. Seu problema era a falta dele. A sensação de derrota a cada recusa de Potter em marcar um encontro para conversarem, mesmo que a correspondência fosse amena e educada, sua reação a cada notícia dele no jornal, e a pancada final: Pauline.

E ele se questionava: _- Será que bem no fundo, o relacionamento com Pauline não tinha passado de uma estranha tentativa de aplacar seu desejo por Potter, saindo com uma "cópia carbono" em versão feminina? Então sempre fui gay e não me dei conta? Ou não quis saber? Talvez eu seja bi?_

Então ele se acomodou melhor na poltrona e resolveu fazer um balanço de sua vida amorosa.

Sempre fora vaidoso e ciente de sua beleza, muito bem vestido, gostava da admiração dos colegas e sabia que as garotas eram doidas por ele. Cabelos platinados, um belo corpo, jogador do time de quadribol, malandro e com um sorriso sacana, arrancava suspiros de muitas e atiçava o desejo de tantas outras, ele nem precisava se esforçar, elas é que corriam atrás dele.

Em Hogwarts Pansy era tida como sua namorada desde sempre, e ela grudava mais que chiclete. Eles até tiveram seus momentos, nas festas da Sonserina e algumas sessões de amassos prá valer em salas de aula não usadas, mas ela era adepta do "tudo-menos-aquilo", o deixando em ponto de bala e caindo fora. Nunca permitiu que Draco a visse completamente nua, ela sonhava em casar de branco, queria ser a futura senhora Malfoy e chegar virgem e pura ao leito matrimonial. Draco ria das convicções, mas ela nunca cedia, e ele estava ficando cheio daquela lenga-lenga.

As coisas começaram a mudar quando certo dia ele topou com Queenie Greengrass furiosa, passando por ele como uma locomotiva soltando vapor, durante uma de suas rondas de monitor. Ele havia parado a colega e a avisou que não era permitido correr nos corredores e que já estava próximo da hora de recolher.

Queenie lhe endereçou um olhar homicida e ele ficou preparado para defender-se, mas subitamente ela pareceu mudar de idéia e o puxando pelo pulso, arrastou-o para uma sala vazia. Ela trancou a sala, colocou um feitiço de silêncio, e aproximando-se do loiro que estava um tanto desconfiado falou:

- Quer um boquete?

Ele arregalou os olhos e respodeu: - Daphne, que tipo de brincadeira é esta? Andou jogando verdade ou conseqüência e precisa pagar uma prenda? Estou no meio da minha ronda.

Ela o olhou de cima abaixo e deu um sorriso predatório rebatendo: - Vamos Malfoy, você não vai se arrepender. E eu aposto que a chata da Pansy nunca fez isto. Você é tão fiel assim a ponto de recusar a chupada da sua vida?

Enquanto falava, ela aproximou-se dele e afastando a veste, deslizou a mão da coxa até a braguilha das calças e espalmou a mão sentindo o que havia por baixo das camadas de roupa. O coração de Draco disparou e seus hormônios se agitaram. Afinal, qual garoto de 16 anos recusaria uma oferta daquelas? E pelas conversas de Téo ela tinha muito talento.

Engolindo em seco e de olhos arregalados ele balançou a cabeça concordando e a garota dando um sorriso conhecedor, foi se ajoelhando lentamente na sua frente, abrindo alguns botões de sua blusa e o brindando com uma visão privilegiada do seu decote, um belo par de seios que parecia querer pular do confinamento do sutiã rendado. As mãos dela acariciavam as coxas, a virilha e o traseiro dele, o fazendo ficar duro em segundos. Com uma destreza incrível ela o despiu da cintura para baixo e com um som que mais parecia o ronronar, partiu para ação.

Draco emitiu um gemido alto ao sentir sua ereção ser envolvida pela boca úmida, e juntou todo o poder de concentração que lhe restava para não se acabar em dois segundos. _- Merlin! Era muito bom! _ Daphne continuou sugando sem trégua, o engolindo por inteiro no melhor estilo "garganta profunda", e quando ela pressionou um ponto logo atrás dos testículos ele gozou espetacularmente, se apoiando na parede para não desabar no chão, pois seus joelhos pareciam ter virado gelatina. Limpando a boca e parecendo um gato que acabou de tomar um pires de leite, ela se levantou, assoprou um beijo na direção dele e saiu da sala.

No dia seguinte, toda a Sonserina comentava sobre Queenie e Téo. Ela havia pego o namorado numa sala empoeirada, com uma garota Lufa de 15 aninhos e usando marias-chiquinhas, com a saia levantada na altura da cintura, as pernas apoiadas nos ombros do Sonserino que nem viu a namorada entrar pois estava muito ocupado, caindo de boca na loirinha. Os comentários eram de que Daphne havia entrado furiosa na sala comunal e em alto e bom som prometido vingança.

Haviam apostas na surdina sobre quem foi o felizardo que colocou um par de chifres em Téo.

E sua primeira vez também havia sido com ela. Mais uma vingança de Daphne em retaliação às galinhagens do namorado, que ela descobriu ter marcado um encontro em Hogsmeade com uma Corvinal. E enquanto a maioria dos alunos passeava nas ruas da pacata vila, Draco descobria os prazeres do sexo, muito bem acomodado em seus aposentos.

As coisas foram degringolando com Pansy ao longo do sexto ano, e suas escapadas com Daphne embora esporádicas fossem ótimas, não passaram de uma maneira de extravasar as tensões.

Então a pressão para matar Dumbledore aumentou, e todo o resto ficou em segundo plano. Depois foi um ano de inferno com o Lorde instalado na Mansão Malfoy, o final da guerra, os julgamentos e o início de sua carreira, trabalhando nas empresas da família.

Foram tempos de muito trabalho e pouca diversão. Mas quando ele completou vinte e um anos, seus pais começaram a pressionar para que ele conhecesse as prováveis candidatas a esposa.

Foi obrigado a comparecer em jantares das famílias consideradas dignas de se aliarem aos Malfoy e conhecer as moças. No geral ele quase morria de tédio. As conversas eram sempre sobre as outras famílias puro-sangue, moda e viagens.

E mais por pressão dos pais, ele saiu algumas vezes com uma garota muito bonita, estilo escandinavo e com ares de princesa. Ele tentou achar algo interessante nela, e até chegou a levá-la para cama, mas saiu da experiência frustrado. Ela era perfumada demais, patricinha demais, cheia de não-me-toques e tão quente quanto o pólo Norte. Deitou-se na cama e ficou parada lá como uma boneca, esperando que ele fizesse todo o serviço. E com outra das "candidatas a Sra. Malfoy", ele sentiu-se usado, aquela queria um escravo que satisfizesse suas vontades e não abrisse a boca.

Jurando para si mesmo que nunca mais se envolveria com princesas de gelo ou mulheres com tendências à tirania, ele enfiou a cara no trabalho, e ficou tão centrado e cheio de projetos que não havia tempo para pensar em outras coisas, inclusive em sua segurança pessoal; que acabou resultando naquele malfadado seqüestro que acabou virando sua vida de pernas para o ar.

E então apareceu Pauline. Cheia de vida, geniosa, divertida e esportista. Ela queria diversão, assim como ele, e foram duas semanas memoráveis. Ela era liberal e mais experiente, e Draco acabou aprendendo muita coisa.

Depois da tempestade que seu pai havia desencadeado em sua cabeça, ele via alguns lances dele com a francesa sob uma nova luz.

E nesta linha de pensamento, ele lembrou da vez que estava com Pauline e na hora da explosão do prazer, mordeu o lábio até sangrar para evitar chamar o nome dele, mas a primeira sílaba havia escapado de sua boca, quase num gemido, quando a violenta onda de prazer o atingiu. Ela não parecia ter notado, mas Draco ficou mortificado. Ainda mais pelo fato de ele estar num ângulo onde só conseguia ver o cabelo preto espetado, a mão de dedos longos e unhas curtas o masturbando em conjunto com o passeio da língua na pele sensível entre suas coxas e sendo penetrando com dois dedos, o fazendo ver estrelas cada vez que roçava sua próstata. Foi um orgasmo tão intenso que ele chegou muito perto de desmaiar.

Como bom Sonserino, ele sempre foi um mestre em torcer a verdade até que ela se adaptasse à sua conveniência, e pensando friamente, foi exatamente isto que ele fez por muito tempo. Inclusive com aquele episódio na biblioteca da Mansão Black, mas agora era chegada a hora de encarar a realidade: ele sentia algo mais do que amizade pelo moreno Grifinório.

Mas Potter era um homem de missão e por tudo que ele sabia hetero. Gostando ou não, ele sabia que acabaria casando com uma bruxa puro-sangue para dar continuidade ao nome da família.

A aurora do novo dia o encontrou ainda sentado na poltrona do escritório, com o copo de conhaque esquecido na mesa ao lado e os olhos injetados pela falta de sono e o esforço para não chorar.

Quando o sol refletiu no espelho acima da lareira, ele se deu conta do horário e subiu para o quarto, a fim de se arrumar para um novo dia de trabalho. Suas descobertas pessoais não deveriam interferir no andamento dos negócios.

Bem arrumado e com uma dose de poção energizante para encarar o dia, ele partiu para a sede de uma das empresas, embora tudo parecesse ter perdido um pouco do colorido, a vida seguia seu rumo.

Depois de dois dias de desespero, encarando a realidade de que nunca seria completamente feliz, Draco encarnou a velha personalidade Malfoy e marcou com a turma das empresas do lado trouxa, uma esticada num clube noturno.

Vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés e os cabelos loiros fazendo um contraste muito chamativo, ele juntou-se aos amigos e entrou no clube a fim de beber e dançar até desligar os pensamentos de certo moreno.

Mas o que ele nunca poderia imaginar, era que o objeto dos seus pensamentos estava na calçada do outro lado da rua, parado como se estivesse congelado ao divisar cabelos daquela cor tão rara e que saiu dali como se tivesse um bando de trolls no seu encalço, fugindo da tentação de falar com ele e talvez fazer alguma besteira.

Harry seguiu direto para o hotel, transtornado. Nunca esperaria topar com Draco na Londres trouxa, ele realmente havia mudado, estava entrando num clube acompanhado por trouxas e estava muito bonito. Todo esforço de colocar seus sentimentos em segundo plano ruíram, ao vê-lo tão perto.

Tentando mudar o foco dos pensamentos ele pegou os jornais e começou a folhear em busca de pistas de fugitivos, depois de uma hora em que ele nem sequer conseguira ler um artigo inteiro resolveu pegar seu caderno de anotações para checar as últimas evidências de atividade das trevas, cruzando anotações e notícias. Não funcionou

Então resolveu olhar um pouco de TV, mas para seu azar só estavam transmitindo futebol ou filmes românticos, desligou o aparelho e deitou-se tentando dormir, mas sua mente traidora não parava de repassar imagens de Malfoy.

Depois de algumas horas nesta luta inglória ele resolveu dar uma volta para esfriar. Andando a esmo, se viu parado na frente do pub onde Jeremy atendia e resolveu entrar. No balcão pediu um whisky duplo sem gelo e recebeu um olhar preocupado do barman. Quando ele solicitou uma terceira rodada o homem aproximou-se dele e falou: - O que houve Harry? Você não está nada bem.

O moreno levantou os olhos do copo e se pegou fitando um par de belos olhos cinzentos que traziam uma expressão preocupada, e algo pareceu romper dentro dele. A barreira invisível que o impedia de tentar algo mais ousado, de experimentar "o outro lado da moeda" caiu. Sem racionalizar o acontecido, ele estendeu uma das mãos e acariciou de leve os dedos do outro homem comentando:

- Só estou tomando uns goles de "coragem líquida" antes de me aventurar no desconhecido.

- Você não está pensando em fazer bobagem não é? - Replicou o outro num tom preocupado e continuou: - O pub já vai fechar, fica aqui enquanto eu acabo de arrumar as bebidas e te acompanho.

Continuou bebericando e seus olhos seguiam os movimentos de Jeremy por detrás do balcão, e o seguiu quando vestindo o casaco o loiro fez sinal para a saída do bar. Andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Jeremy não conseguiu se conter:

- O que você pretendia dizer com "se aventurar no desconhecido"? Você deu a impressão de que iria acabar com a sua vida, fiquei assustado.

- De certo modo eu realmente pensei em acabar com esta vida. Não precisa me olhar deste jeito! Não estou querendo me matar. Quero acabar com esta vida de incertezas sabe? Já aceitei minha bissexualidade, mas nunca toquei num homem, e chegou a hora de me aventurar no desconhecido.

O outro estacou na calçada e o fitava pasmo. - Você é bi? Por tudo que há de mais sagrado! Eu não suspeitaria nem em um milhão de anos! E olha que eu tenho olho clínico para isto. Então novato, já pensou em como vai entrar neste novo universo e com quem? Você tomou doses o suficiente até para se arriscar naquele pub de motoqueiros. - Comentou Jeremy num tom brincalhão.

- Nem pensar! Não faz meu tipo.

- E qual é o "seu tipo"?

Com três doses duplas de álcool, grande parte das inibições de Harry foi para o espaço e ele respondeu:

- Loiros tagarelas com lindos olhos cinzentos.

Jeremy ficou estático ao entender o significado das palavras do moreno._ - Então aquele cara sério, de pouca conversa olhos escandalosamente verdes e um corpo fantástico tinha acabado de lhe passar uma cantada? Virgem Santa! E ele seria o primeiro homem que aquele monumento iria tocar? _Agradecendo pela boa sorte, ele se deu conta que ainda estava parado como uma estátua e que era encarado de forma interrogativa por Harry.

- Eu entendi que você está a fim de mim?

-Err... Sim, mas sem pressão tá? Como você mesmo disse sou novato e não tenho a intenção de fazer sexo por hora. Uma sessão de amassos é tudo que eu posso prometer. Topa?

- Sem dúvida!

- Meu hotel é aqui perto, vamos?

Com a porta do quarto fechada, Jeremy não perdeu tempo. Abraçou Harry pela cintura e encostou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço inspirando profundamente o cheiro dele e sentindo os músculos daquele corpo firme. Havia algo mais que força física ali. Ele irradiava uma energia que fazia sua pele se arrepiar e formigar. Deslizou a boca pela mandíbula do moreno até encontrar os lábios mornos que corresponderam ao convite, iniciando um beijo.

Harry passou um braço pelos ombros do loiro e enterrou a outra mão nos cabelos macios, massageando com suavidade. A língua de Jeremy pediu passagem e o beijo passou de experimental para fogoso.

Não havia muito espaço para raciocínio lógico ali, eram dois homens sintonizados na freqüência do desejo, e logo as mãos começaram a se movimentar na intenção de conhecer o outro. Espalmando músculos, massageando tendões, sentindo o calor do outro, provando sabores e conhecendo os pontos de prazer. A mão grande Harry desceu pelas costas do loiro e parando na curva do quadril o puxou para mais perto, fazendo os corpos colarem e as ereções roçarem. Com um gemido gutural, Jeremy parou o beijo e fitou o moreno que estava com os olhos semi-cerrados e a cabeça levemente inclinada para trás. Seu cérebro registrou a beleza da imagem de abandono sensual do momento, e sem resistir ele beijou e mordeu aquele pescoço ao seu alcance. A mão do moreno deslizou da curva do quadril para a virilha do loiro que estremeceu e se apoiou mais contra ela. Harry abriu o botão do jeans, desceu o zíper e gentilmente passou os dedos pelo elástico da cueca, roçando as pelos da pélvis, o fazendo o loiro arrepiar-se todo ao sentir novamente a onda de energia que fluía dele. Num movimento ousado, fechou a mão em torno da ereção de Jeremy, e começou a fazer lentos movimentos para cima e para baixo mantendo um aperto firme.

_- Por todos os santos! Que coisa louca, nunca foi assim! Se ele continuar fazendo isto eu não vou agüentar muito, Oh! Assim, de novo... Humm! Se eu ma arrepiar daquele jeito de novo, eu vou...Oh! Santa Mãe! Ele parece um leão rosnando, que mão, que homem..._

Os poucos pensamentos coerentes foram abandonando a mente de Jeremy à medida que a velocidade das carícias aumentava e os grunhidos de Harry faziam seu corpo reagir de uma maneira primitiva, se apertando contra ele, buscando aquela boca em beijos curtos e desencontrados, inalando aquele cheiro embriagador e se perdendo numa nuvem de puro desejo. O prazer o atingiu como um tsunami, o deixando completamente zonzo e se agarrando nos ombros de Harry, como se fossem uma tábua de salvação. O moreno o enlaçou pela cintura e fez apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro, até ele sentir-se em terra firme novamente.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça do ombro quente e fitou Harry nos olhos, seus joelhos amoleceram novamente. Os olhos dele brilhavam como chamas verdes, que somados às bochechas rosadas pela excitação, os lábios úmidos entreabertos e a respiração acelerada, formarem um quadro irresistível. Soltando-se do abraço ele foi se ajoelhando devagar, olhos nos olhos e num pedido mudo encostou a mão na braguilha da calça do moreno, que com um pequeno gesto autorizou que ele a abrisse e fizesse o que desejava. Harry já havia recebido sexo oral de suas parceiras, mas deste jeito parecia muito melhor. Ele sabia exatamente quanta pressão aplicar, quando, e as lambidas alternadas com as chupadas o estava levando à beira do orgasmo. Com um pequeno toque nos cabelos de Jeremy à guisa de aviso, ele sentiu o aperto na base da coluna crescer e uma onda de calor espalhar-se pelo corpo. Jeremy manteve ao ritmo e quando ele levantou os olhos cinzentos e travou o olhar em Harry dando uma lambida da base até a ponta e atiçando a cabeça de seu pênis com a língua, o moreno soltou um grito rouco e se perdeu no prazer, pintando o peito e o rosto de Jeremy com seu gozo. O loiro levantou e o abraçou, selando sua boca com um beijo. Ficaram mais um tempo juntos e Jeremy se despediu, dizendo que esperava revê-lo.

Depois de um cochilo reparador, Harry começou a ponderar sobre o acontecido:

_-Bem, agora está confirmado, não tenho problemas em me excitar com homens e pelas reações de Jeremy, sei dar prazer também. Mas tenho consciência que só tomei esta atitude por ter visto Malfoy. Droga! Eu sempre acabo batendo na mesma tecla: Malfoy! E apesar do Jeremy ser um cara legal, não vai rolar mais nada entre nós. Eu gozei fitando os olhos cinzentos de um, imaginando que era o outro. Esta minha cabeça dura não consegue desligar dele, sempre fica repassando aquela cena da biblioteca, e quando parece que as coisas vão assentar, pimba! Com tantos clubes nesta cidade e tantas ruas para andar nós temos que estar ao mesmo tempo, num mesmo lugar. Às vezes eu realmente acho que alguém lá em cima não gosta de mim. Inferno!_

Novamente sem sono, ele ficou andando para lá e para cá pelo quarto, pensando, até que tomou uma resolução:

_- Preciso de uma pausa. Se ficar por aqui posso cair na tentação de ver Jeremy outra vez, e vai dar merda. Vou para casa, visitar Teddy, ver os amigos e esfriar a cabeça. Quem sabe mais umas aulas de feitiços com o Augustus ajudem a clarear as idéias._

E novamente no Largo Grimmauld número 12, ele se inteirou das novidades do lado bruxo e reviu os amigos. De casa cheia ou saindo com a turma era mais fácil manter as emoções sob controle, e das visitas a Teddy ele voltava tão esgotado fisicamente que dormia como pedra. O garoto sem dúvida iria fazer história em Hogwarts! Mas todos tinham suas vidas, e em noites solitárias naquele mausoléu escuro, cada vez que entrava na biblioteca ou fitava a cama, as lembranças o sufocavam.

Numa noite de belíssima lua cheia, ele estava em seu quarto, sentado numa poltrona e com os pés apoiados no peitoril da janela observando o céu. No seu colo uma carta de Malfoy, contando novidades e falando da festa no clube trouxa. Foi como tomar um soco, as recordações voltaram com toda força e ele já estava cansado de sofrer. Arrebatou duas garrafas de firewhisky e resolveu afogar as dores no álcool. Depois de meia garrafa consumida, tudo ficou mais leve, e aproximando-se do último gole, ele já estava flutuando num mar de nuvens fofas.

Num estado de torpor, sem saber se estava sonhando ou tendo uma alucinação alcoólica, ele viu um pouco adiante de sua janela um círculo de fogo se formar do nada e com um barulho forte seguido de uma explosão de chamas, voando em sua direção vinha Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, que pousou no braço de sua poltrona e inclinou a cabeça emplumada pedindo um afago.

A ave o fitava como se entendesse sua angústia e acomodando o corpo em seu colo, começou a cantar. Era uma melodia suave e ele realmente achou que estava sonhando, pois conseguia entender as palavras da canção:

"Harry Potter, filho de James e Lilly

Por amor gerado

E pelo amor salvo da maldição mortal

Que na tenra juventude

Livrou o mundo bruxo de um grande mal

De alma reta, pura e leal,

És dotado de grande poder ancestral

Que permanecerá dormente

Até que o verdadeiro amor se apresente

E quando unido com o par ideal

Será liberto completamente

Antes de partir para outro reino

Deixo meu presente derradeiro,

Uma gota do amor universal

Que num gesto de desprendimento

Ao enfrentares uma situação fatal

Manterá tua alma neste plano astral

Então teu corpo será embalado

Num casulo encantado

E somente palavras de amor verdadeiro

O libertarão deste sono imortal

Trazendo-te para os braços do ser amado

A fim de desfrutares a felicidade, afinal."

Ao término da canção, a ave voou pela janela e desapareceu no ar num círculo de fogo. E sentindo-se confortado com a estranha canção, ele dormiu em seguida.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte, sentindo-se a última das criaturas sobre a face da terra. Parecia que tinha sido alvo de uns vinte balaços e despencado da vassoura de uma altura de no mínimo quinze metros. Tudo doía, ele quase teve a certeza que se abrisse os olhos iria ver Poppy Pomfrey ao seu lado com uma caneca fumegante de alguma poção de gosto horroroso para repor o sangue ou uma taça de esquelesce, que ela o obrigaria a engolir sem dó.

Ficou naquela modorra por mais alguns minutos, até que a luminosidade vinda da janela atingiu seus olhos fechados e o fez encolher-se com a pontada de dor. Remexendo-se e abrindo minimamente os olhos ele se deu conta que havia dormido na poltrona em frente da janela, com os pés apoiados no peitoril, os braços caídos de lado e o pescoço torto.

Esta seria, sem dúvida, a pior ressaca da sua vida. Arrastando-se até a cama ele rosnou por Monstro, que apareceu ao lado da cama com um "pop" que quase estourou seus tímpanos, mas quando a criatura falou, ele só queria que seus tímpanos realmente estourassem para ficar no abençoado silêncio.

O elfo entendeu instantaneamente qual o mal que afligia seu mestre. Resmungando baixo ele foi até o banheiro pegar uma dose tripla da poção cura-ressaca e enfiou goela abaixo do rapaz semi consciente sobre a cama. Não seria a primeira vez que ele teria que dar uma de babá para um jovem de bebedeira, afinal sendo criado dos Black, vira coisas que talvez até Merlin duvidasse. Sua santa senhora passara maus bocados com o marido, os parentes doidos e o filho Sirius, aquele renegado! Agora o herdeiro dele, conseguira se embebedar de tal modo a fazer frente ao falecido padrinho. Realmente seu lugar no paraíso já estava garantido, pensava ele. Graças aos céus que sua adorada ama não estava ali para ver aquilo!

Mas era sua tarefa manter aquele garoto idiota vivo e saudável, então descendo as escadas, ele foi para a cozinha preparar um caldo de frango reforçado e revisar a despensa.


	8. Reencontro

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there, I'll be there

And, ohhhhh  
I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength; I'll keep holdin' on

I´ll be there - Jackson 5

Tradução:

Eu vou estender minha mão para você  
Eu vou ter fé em tudo o que fizeres  
Apenas chame meu nome  
E eu estarei lá, eu estarei lá

Eu estarei lá para te confortar  
Construir meu mundo de sonhos ao teu redor  
Estou tão feliz porque te encontrei  
Eu estarei lá com um amor que é forte  
Eu serei a tua força; e vou segurar a barra....

**8. REENCONTRO**

Depois do porre memorável, veio a ressaca que ele gostaria esquecer.

Mesmo com a super dose da poção cura-ressaca, acordou no meio da tarde sentindo-se um lixo. Depois de uma ducha demorada, ele literalmente arrastou-se até a cozinha para tomar alguma coisa que tirasse aquele gosto ruim da boca.

Foram dois dias de estômago embrulhado, três de uma enxaqueca de rachar o crânio e passou-se quase uma semana até ele estar em forma novamente.

Ao visitar os amigos, todos perguntavam que azaração ele tinha sofrido para estar com um aspecto tão alquebrado, e quando contou a Hermione sobre sua crise de estupidez, levou um sermão daqueles. Mas a amiga parecia realmente preocupada e fez um pequeno check-up de saúde nele. Harry notou que ela parecia intrigada com alguma coisa e acabou perguntando:

-Mione, o que você achou de errado? Eu nunca vi uma varredura de varinha tão longa!

- É a sua aura mágica! Eu achei que ela estaria flutuando ou com alguns pontos enfraquecidos pela besteira que você fez, mas é surpreendente! Ela está mais forte, aliás, é a aura mais potente que eu já vi. Por acaso seus poderes andaram aumentando? Você não andou tomando nenhuma poção maluca ou se enfeitiçando com alguma coisa daquela biblioteca da casa de Sirius, por favor, me diga que não!

- Claro que não! Nos últimos dias só foi à poção para ressaca e uma bem comum para dor de cabeça. De resto só sopinhas, chás e purês. Monstro tem me tratado como um bebê, aliás, segundo ele, um bebê birrento e burro.

Ele tomou fôlego e continuou:

- E você tem razão, minhas habilidades vem aumentando, os feitiços não verbais não requerem mais muito esforço, não preciso nem dos movimentos da varinha, e os meus feitiços de cura estão bem passáveis também.

Chegando em casa, ele se acomodou na biblioteca para ler e começou a pensar na conversa com Mione. _Desde a batalha final seus poderes vinham num crescendo, e nos últimos meses os feitiços não verbais pareciam brincadeira de criança, o que será que estava acontecendo com ele?_ Depois de um tempo seus olhos começaram a pesar, e no cochilo ele repassou o estranho sonho com Fawkes. Acordou meio sobressaltado, com a sensação de que aquilo fora mais que um sonho. Pegando um pergaminho e pena, resolveu escrever o que conseguia lembrar da estranha canção e guardou a folha junto com seus estudos de feitiços.

No dia seguinte, já acordado no horário habitual, ele lia um jornal trouxa em busca de mais uma caçada, e uma notícia de rodapé lhe pareceu uma boa pista. Mortes inexplicáveis de animais na Cornualha faziam o povo cogitar sobre que animal seria capaz de fazer a vítima literalmente em pedaços. Para Harry cheirava a Lobisomem, e valia a investigação.

Com uma mochila recheada e sua mais nova aquisição, uma pistola de pressão magicamente modificada que disparava dardos de prata recheados com tranqüilizante de uso veterinário, ele partiu para mais uma caçada.

Onze dias depois, ele voltou para Grimmauld Place número 12, exausto, dolorido, doido por um banho e uma bela noite de sono numa cama confortável. Dormir ao relento não era divertido, especialmente naquele clima úmido e sem poder descuidar dos arredores; lobisomens podiam ser traiçoeiros e devido ao faro apurado conseguiam rastrear cheiros a uma longa distância. A máxima de Olho-Tonto "Vigilância Constante" foi o que o manteve a salvo. E felizmente conseguiu capturar a dupla fora da lua cheia.

Desta vez ele havia levado pessoalmente os dois prisioneiros até o Ministério, certificando-se de que seriam transportados em segurança até a prisão e seu cofre ficou ainda mais cheio.

No silêncio de sua casa, ele dormiu um sono pesado e acordou com o cheiro de pão quentinho e café recém passado, sinal de que Monstro estava em casa. De banho tomado e barbeado, desceu para a cozinha a fim de comer decentemente, coisa que não fazia desde a sua partida.

Bem alimentado, começou a folhear os jornais trouxas e por último pegou o Profeta Diário. A manchete da capa o fez arregalar os olhos e reter a respiração:

**"Lúcius e Narcissa Malfoy serão sepultados hoje."**

Imediatamente foi para a página central do jornal, lendo o cabeçalho da reportagem:

**"O casal Malfoy, vítima de um atentado terrorista, possivelmente perpetrado pelos seguidores ainda fiéis a Vocês-Sabem-Quem, será sepultado hoje, às dezessete horas no jazigo particular da família, localizado junto da mansão senhorial de Wiltshire."**

Harry teve a sensação de tomar um murro no peito. Soltando o ar que ele nem sabia que estava segurando, respirou profundamente e sua mente começou a trabalhar em alta velocidade.

_- Então a cerimônia será na Mansão Malfoy. Desta vez não posso escapar. Eram seus únicos parentes e ele sempre foi muito ligado na mãe, Malfoy está sozinho e os baba-ovos da "digníssima" sociedade bruxa devem estar em volta, provavelmente querendo aparecer na coluna social do jornal ou sendo super solícitos pensando em obter vantagens_.

Aparatando nos portões da Mansão, ele caminhou pela alameda bem cuidada e chegando até a porta, respirou fundo numa tentativa de se recompor, checando pela milésima vez a veste preta, as abotoaduras nos punhos da camisa e o nó da gravata.

A porta foi aberta por um mordomo muito espigado, que o reconheceu de imediato e o acompanhou até o salão, onde estavam presentes os expoentes da sociedade bruxa, inclusive o Ministro Kingsley recentemente reeleito.

Eram realmente poucos os que vieram se despedir do casal, a vasta maioria veio pelo status da família e muito provavelmente tentando cair nas boas graças do filho, que assumiria o controle dos negócios. A filosofia dos Césares romanos continuava em vigor: "O rei morreu! Viva o novo Rei!"

Caminhando pela multidão ele avistou o novo dono da casa. Foram treze meses de correspondências trocadas, treze meses tentando escapar pela tangente, treze meses sufocando sentimentos, tentando minimizar a importância dele em sua vida. Policiando-se para manter a expressão do rosto neutra, ele avançava pelo cômodo procurando pelo loiro. E agora ele estava ali, ao alcance das mãos, parecendo muito triste; o peso da tragédia transparecendo nos gestos, nos belos traços aristocráticos, na tensão dos ombros e o fazendo mais pálido, mas perfeitamente composto e recebendo as condolências educadamente, sempre de olhos baixos.

Caminhando pelo salão, ele aproximou-se do rapaz que automaticamente estendeu a mão para receber mais um cumprimento de pesar absolutamente sem sentido. Tomando a mão que lhe foi oferecida e sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu braço, ele levantou os olhos e se deparou com um par de conhecidas esmeraldas, que espelhavam pesar verdadeiro e preocupação para com ele. Um ensaio de sorriso surgiu no rosto dele que falou:

-Você veio!

-Claro Malfoy, amigos são para estas horas.

Eles se encararam e o tempo parecia ter ficado em suspenso. Ainda de mãos unidas, Draco notou a mudança no rosto do outro, que parecia mais velho e mais austero, mas o calor e a bondade ainda estavam ali, no brilho daquele olhar.

A súbita elevação no volume das vozes os trouxe de volta à realidade. O fato de Harry Potter comparecer ao funeral do casal Malfoy vestido formalmente e cumprimentar o herdeiro como amigo, foi à novidade do dia. A notícia espalhou-se mais rápido que fogo em palha e as línguas de trapo já estavam trabalhando a toda velocidade.

Soltando a mão do loiro Harry avisou:

- Atenda seus convidados, não estou com pressa, conversaremos depois que o pessoal for embora.

E com um aceno de cabeça foi até a mesa de bebidas pegar um refresco, sendo imediatamente assediado por várias pessoas. Afinal, ver O Escolhido em pessoa era uma honra. Desvencilhando-se dos admiradores, ele procurava um rosto conhecido e se deparou com Kingsley. O homem o cumprimentou efusivamente e engataram uma conversa agradável. Não se viam fazia três anos, só trocavam correspondência, mas o Ministro ainda não desistira dele, oferecendo-lhe um alto cargo no Ministério.

Harry recusou a oferta polidamente e dando por finalizada a conversa, ao andar pelo lugar foi abordado várias vezes.

Discretamente ele procurava a cabeça dourada de Draco na multidão, mantendo sempre a expressão facial absolutamente despida de emoções. Demorou um bom tempo até que ele conseguisse dominar a arte de não expressar fisicamente suas emoções, uma habilidade vantajosa para a profissão que escolhera e muito útil nesta situação em particular, quando todo seu ser gritava pela proximidade do outro.

Sua mente traiçoeira conjurava imagens nada castas de um encontro particular dele com Malfoy, imagens cheias de sensualidade e paixão onde bailavam ele e Draco enroscados e nus sobre uma cama, fazendo tudo o que ele tão diligentemente lera em vários livros durante suas andanças pelas bibliotecas, e então se censurou energicamente:_ - Pensando besteira numa hora como esta Potter? Ele perdeu os pais, está fragilizado e você fica pensando naquilo? Contenha-se!_

Sua decisão já estava tomada, ele veio prestar solidariedade a Malfoy, seria o ombro amigo e nada mais. Perdido em pensamentos, ele não havia notado que o mordomo sinalizou para que os presentes se dirigissem para os jardins, seguindo em cortejo até o jazigo da família.

Passaram por ornamentados passeios até uma parte mais afastada, onde se erguia uma bela construção coberta de mármore branco em estilo neoclássico que refulgia ao sol poente como uma jóia; fazendo um interessante contraste com o colorido das flores e combinando perfeitamente com os pavões albinos que passeavam por ali. Não havia como negar, Lúcius Malfoy tinha bom gosto, um tanto excêntrico sem dúvida, mas absolutamente impecável.

O serviço fúnebre teve início e Harry se manteve um pouco afastado da aglomeração, mas num ponto estratégico de onde podia ver Draco, muito elegante em sua veste negra. Divagando, ele se deu conta de que esta devia ser a cor preferida dele, pois na maioria das vezes que o vira ele sempre se trajava de preto. Voltando à cerimônia, observou os esquifes do casal Malfoy. Eram primorosamente trabalhados em madeira nobre e metal polido, o melhor que o dinheiro poderia comprar, afinal, eles tinham uma reputação a zelar e desta forma, Draco também mostrava seu apreço pelos pais.

A cerimônia foi curta, e logo as pessoas começaram a se despedir e seguir em direção à saída da propriedade. Andando devagar, ele estava chegando perto da casa quando foi novamente interpelado por Kingsley, que reiterou o convite para que ele aceitasse um cargo no Ministério. Dizendo que iria pensar com calma na oferta, ele despediu-se do homem e dirigiu-se para a porta principal da Mansão, despertando a curiosidade dos poucos ainda presentes.

Harry viu os olhares especulativos e pensou:

_- Qual será a manchete de amanhã do Profeta? Algo no estilo "Potter e Malfoy, amigos ou inimigos?"_ Bem, seria esperar para ler o que os fofoqueiros de plantão iriam despejar para os repórteres bastante imaginativos do jornaleco, que foram terminantemente proibidos de passar dos portões ou tentar fotografar qualquer cena do funeral.

Ao chegar à entrada da casa, se deparou com Draco que estava de braços cruzados na soleira da porta e com um gesto de cabeça o convidou para entrar. As portas fecharam-se silenciosamente atrás deles ao entrarem no átrio principal.

_- Merlin!_ Pensava Harry. _- Os elfos daqui são fantásticos, este salão nem parece que foi usado! _Tudo já estava de volta em seu respectivo lugar e o chão brilhava como um espelho_._ Olhando para cima, ele viu o enorme lustre de cristal que Dobby havia soltado para facilitar a fuga deles, viu o canto onde Hermione foi torturada por Bellatriz e várias pequenas coisas que o lembraram daquele triste episódio. _- Este lugar me dá arrepios! Agora chega de pensar no passado, agora preciso ter forças para consolar Malfoy sem me deixar levar pelos sentimentos._

Com isto em mente, ele seguiu o loiro até uma porta lateral, e lá entrando viu-se num confortável estúdio que ele presumiu ser de Lúcius, mobiliado de maneira clássica com sofás e poltronas convidativos.

Draco sentou-se numa poltrona e com um gesto indicou que ele escolhesse onde sentaria. Tentando manter sua decisão em mente, ele escolheu uma enorme poltrona Berger à meia distância do loiro, que mostrava sinais de esgotamento: olheiras pronunciadas, o cabelo levemente bagunçado, os punhos da camisa desabotoados e o nó da gravata afrouxado. Draco passava as mãos no rosto como se quisesse sumir com as emoções que ameaçavam transbordar.

Finalmente ele falou em voz baixa:

- Sempre achei que os funerais deveriam ser presenciados somente pela família, mas nossa posição na sociedade nos obriga à exposição nestes momentos, e temos de receber condolências vazias de gente que nem conhecemos. Pelos Deuses! Estou cansado de tanta hipocrisia, tão cansado de tudo... Para o pessoal do lado trouxa eu tive de dizer que eles já haviam sido cremados e as cinzas espalhadas conforme a vontade deles. Tem gente boa daquele lado, mas não posso misturar as coisas.

Então Harry viu uma lágrima solitária escapar dos olhos cinzentos e teve de enterrar os dedos nos braços da poltrona para se impedir de levantar e abraçar o loiro.

Suspirando alto e tentando conter as emoções, Draco fitou o moreno que retribuiu o olhar. E neste momento ele se deu conta da falta imensa que sentira dele, até mesmo das discussões ridículas dos dois.

Aqueles olhos verdes prometiam carinho e compreensão, fazendo suas emoções virem novamente à tona e rompendo sua resistência.

Harry nem viu direito o que aconteceu. Num minuto estavam se olhando e instantes depois se viu com o loiro em seu colo, abraçando seus ombros e chorando desconsoladamente.

Ele chorou todas suas mágoas, a dor da perda, as angústias e todas as lágrimas represadas pela vida toda. Entremeando gemidos de uma dor que lhe rasgava a alma e soluços sentidos, ele abriu as comportas da emoção e chorou sem parar.

Harry fez a única coisa cabível no momento: acarinhava as costas do loiro e murmurava palavras de consolo.

Quando o relógio de carrilhão badalou nove horas da noite, Draco finalmente dormiu, aconchegado nos braços do moreno.

Sabendo que Malfoy precisava descansar, Harry o pegou no colo e para maior conforto conjurou o feitiço de diminuição da gravidade. Com Draco ainda firmemente abraçado nele, subiu as escadarias e num palpite abriu a porta decorada com entalhes de dragões. A luz da lua crescente iluminava de forma suave o aposento, e ele caminhou até a cama de casal, acomodando o loiro. Quando estava prestes a se afastar da cama, a mão de Draco instintivamente fechou-se sobre a sua num aperto forte, entendendo que ele precisava de apoio, Harry conjurou uma poltrona e sentou, preparando-se para uma noite de vigília.

Draco teve uma noite agitada, embora continuasse dormindo, gemia e soluçava de quando em quando. Nas duas vezes em que chorou, Harry acariciou suavemente seus cabelos à guiza de consolo. Perto da madrugada, ambos dormiram e quando o moreno acordou se deparou com duas contas prateadas o encarando.

- Muito obrigado por ficar Potter!

As palavras acertaram direto o coração de Harry que mantendo a expressão neutra, deu um pequeno sorriso e comentou:

- Verdadeiros amigos encaram as barras juntos Malfoy. Mas está na hora de me despedir, já invadi sua privacidade o suficiente.

- Fica, por favor! Merlin sabe que estou precisando de companhia agradável. Com você eu posso conversar sem precisar medir as palavras com medo de que possam parar num artigo de jornal. Eu não tenho com quem conversar livremente no nosso mundo. O pessoal trouxa é legal, mas às vezes fico meio sem assunto, e sempre me cuido para não cometer gafes.

Ele o estava cercando direitinho.

- E também estou retribuindo minha estadia na sua casa, você me poupou de sofrer uma dura retaliação de meu pai. Imagine o que eu teria de ouvir se houvesse chegado aqui todo machucado e enrolado numa colcha? Está decidido: você fica.

Malfoy o fitava com uma expressão esperançosa, e Harry se deu por vencido, não conseguiu recusar o pedido feito de forma tão... Malfoy. Com uma pontinha de arrogância que lembrava o rival de Hogwarts, e a sinceridade do Draco adulto.

Abrindo uma conexão de flú com a Mansão Black, Harry chamou Monstro e o instruiu a fazer uma pequena mala de roupas e objetos pessoais, para ser entregue na Mansão Malfoy.

Os dois passaram o dia conversando. Na verdade, Draco falava e Harry ouvia, aparteando de vez em quando para fazer alguma pergunta ou concordar com as idéias do outro.

Harry ficou sabendo muitas coisas sobre o loiro, que a infância dele não havia sido um mar de rosas, pois Lúcius exigia comportamento exemplar, o proibira de chorar aos quatro anos e começaram as lições sobre a superioridade dos sangue-puro. O que amenizava a dureza eram os mimos que sua mãe lhe dava, longe dos olhos do pai.

Sua adolescência fora um inferno. As exigências aumentaram, Lúcius não queria um filho e sim um clone flexível e obediente, pronto para ser mais um fiel servidor do Lorde das Trevas, com as notas mais altas de Hogwarts, campeão de quadribol e com talento para gerir os negócios da família.

Amizade verdadeira era uma coisa inexistente.

Crabbe e Goyle eram seus guarda-costas, acompanhantes e capachos. Andavam sempre juntos pela longa ligação entre as famílias, mas nunca existiu um laço verdadeiro, somente interesses, além do mais, que grandes assuntos o loiro conversaria com aqueles dois? Eles tinham cérebros do tamanho de amendoins!

Depois da morte de Crabbe, Goyle havia se afastado dos Malfoy e Draco não tinha nem mesmo ele para conversar.

No caso de Pansy a coisa foi mais difícil, as famílias haviam feito um acordo de casamento entre os dois, e ela toda a vida tinha certeza de que seria a nova senhora Malfoy. Sentimentos não estavam incluídos no pacote, e embora a garota perecesse gostar dele, depois do fim da guerra Draco fez tudo ao seu alcance para desfazer o tal contrato. Como os Malfoy haviam saído com a reputação enxovalhada e tiveram bens tomados pelo Ministério da Magia, os pais de Pansy concordaram em romper o contrato, mas a garota havia ficado inconsolável e sumido completamente da vida dele.

Depois ele se embrenhou no mundo dos negócios e mais tarde as novas candidatas ao posto de Madame Malfoy, não passaram disso: candidatas.

Com um sorriso saudoso ele falou de Pauline, que apesar do pouco tempo juntos ele considerava uma amiga.

Notou que Potter torceu a cara ao ouvir as aventuras dos dois, e Draco se regozijava internamente:

_- Então ele não gostou de ouvir sobre a minha fracesinha? Quem sabe ele não é tão hetero assim?_

O dia passou depressa e depois da janta voltaram ao escritório de para um drinque antes de dormir. A conversa foi morrendo e eles ficaram num silêncio confortável, ouvindo somente o crepitar do fogo na lareira. Quando o relógio de carrilhão badalou dez horas da noite, Draco começou a chorar e Harry instintivamente sentou ao seu lado, passando um braço em volta dos ombros dele para consolá-lo. Mas do mesmo modo que na noite anterior, o moreno subitamente se viu com Malfoy no colo, chorando sem parar.

Repetindo as ações, ele levou Draco até o quarto, o acomodou na cama e sentou-se na poltrona para mais uma noite de vigília.

Seu auto-controle era muito bom, mas ele não era feito de pedra. Estava cada vez mais difícil ignorar o clamor de todo seu ser por Malfoy, e aquela convivência tão próxima estava testando seus limites.

Quando o loiro tateou as cobertas à procura de sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, Harry respirou fundo juntando o pouco de forças que lhe restava.


	9. Explode coração

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

Chega de tentar dissimular  
De disfarçar e esconder  
O que não dá mais pra ocultar  
E eu não posso mais calar  
Já que o brilho desse olhar foi traidor  
E entregou o que você tentou conter  
O que você não quis desabafar e me cortou

Chega de temer, chorar, sofrer  
Sorrir, se dar, e se perder, e se achar  
Que tudo aquilo que é viver,  
Eu quero mais é me abrir  
E que essa vida entre assim  
Como se fosse o Sol  
Desvirginando a madrugada  
Quero sentir a dor dessa manhã

Nascendo, rompendo, rasgando,  
Tomando meu corpo e então...  
Eu... chorando, sofrendo, gostando, adorando  
Gritando feito louco, alucinado e criança  
Sentindo o meu amor se derramando  
Não dá mais pra segurar  
Explode coração

Explode coração – Gonzaguinha

**9. EXPLODE CORAÇÃO**

No meio da madrugada, Harry acordou com o som de soluços. Inclinando-se sobre a cama para acariciar os cabelos loiros, ele percebeu que o outro estava acordado e ouviu um pedido que abalou suas resoluções:

- Me abraça, por favor! Está doendo demais...

- Você tem certeza? - Rebateu o moreno ressabiado.

A resposta foi um forte puxão em sua mão o fazendo desequilibrar-se a cair na cama. Seu auto-controle já precário estava prestes a desmoronar, e se acomodando melhor , puxou o loiro para um abraço. Era como voltar para casa, os corpos se encaixaram como se fossem metades perfeitas, Harry acariciava as costas e os cabelos de Draco, numa tentativa de fazê-lo se acalmar e dormir novamente. Fazendo um esforço para continuar como o ombro amigo, ele tentou se levantar, e as mãos do loiro se fecharam na roupa para impedi-lo de sair. Começando a ficar desesperado, pegou os braços de Draco numa tentativa de afastar as mãos dele, que soltaram à malha da camiseta e escorregaram para as costas, se enfiando por debaixo do tecido e espalmando sua pele.

O moreno sentiu o calor de o desejo espalhar-se por seu corpo e todas as resoluções foram para o inferno, enquanto abraçava Draco e procurava aquela boca para um beijo há muito desejado.

O loiro estremeceu de leve e Harry parou, queria ter certeza de que seria aceito. Draco ergueu a cabeça dos travesseiros e alcançou os lábios do moreno. Foi à deixa para dar vazão ao desejo reprimido, uma de suas mãos segurava a cabeça loira e a boca passeava sem cerimônia, com a ponta da língua ele circundou os contornos daquela boca tão desejada e a insinuou pelos lábios entreabertos do outro, que atendeu ao pedido dando passagem, as línguas se enroscando, conhecendo recônditos, texturas e se perdendo numa saborosa batalha.

O gosto daquela boca era delicioso, e as mãos ágeis do moreno entraram por debaixo da camisa do outro, soltando também o cós da calça e fazendo um carinho leve na pele que se arrepiou instantaneamente, os carinhos prosseguiram com pegadas mais fortes e pequenos arranhões, fazendo o loiro arquear as costas e gemer baixinho, entregue. Harry colocou-o no seu colo e começou a desabotoar sua camisa, mas a fome por aquela pele cresceu e o moreno acabou arrancando o restante dos botões num único puxão e atirando a peça num canto do quarto. Deitando-se novamente, e deixando a paixão no controle, Harry beijou-lhe a boca e seguiu pela linha do maxilar, mordiscando, dando pequenos chupões no pescoço alvo e descendo numa trilha úmida até os mamilos eriçados.

Draco arqueava o corpo e gemia, perdido num mar de sensações, e os sons dele eram como música para o moreno, uma sinfonia de desejos que estavam acertando a melodia, a cada gesto uma reação de igual intensidade, quando um de seus mamilos foi abocanhado, o loiro gemeu alto, e Harry não deu trégua, chupando, lambendo, beliscando o outro mamilo com mais força e soprando aquele botão rosado e úmido, fazendo o outro estremecer e agarrar-se aos seus cabelos.

Levantando a cabeça ele fitou os olhos cinzentos que estavam de uma tonalidade mais escura e retornou a atenção para o corpo tentador. A pele dele era sensível, e os beijos, lambidas e toques o estavam deixando em brasa, emitindo sons desconexos de paixão.

Com a ponta dos dedos Harry traçava desenhos imaginários naquela brancura leitosa, e com a boca numa trilha descendente, ele mordia mais forte para em seguida beijar carinhosamente. Chegando ao umbigo, a mão morena começou a brincar no cós da calça já aberto, descendo o zíper. A língua passeava por aquele botão, circundando, lambendo, acariciando, mordendo e sentindo os músculos se ondularem num espasmo de prazer. Admirando o loiro rendido à sua sedução, Harry continuou rumo ao sul e o sentiu se retrair quando a boca se aproximou de seu púbis. Olhando para cima, se deparou com os olhos cinzas o fitando, transbordantes de desejo mas com uma pontinha de apreensão e o moreno falou:

- Só quero te dar prazer, relaxa! Se eu fizer alguma coisa que você não goste, é só falar e eu paro.

Ele fechou os olhos e o corpo se soltou devagar. Com uma destreza espantosa Harry despiu a calça, e ele usava uma boxer vermelha, cor do desejo, da paixão, cor da Grifinória. Olhando pra cima, o moreno viu que ele sorria e pensou:

_- Que safado! _ Voltando a atenção para o volume que pulsava ali, mordeu de leve o membro sob o tecido da boxer, ouviu o gemido baixo que poderia ser um eco do seu próprio desejo, traduzido pelo pulsar de seu próprio sexo, que pedia atenção confinado pelo tecido das roupas. Mas o moreno estava decidido a dar toda sua atenção para Draco, esta noite seria toda dele. Suas necessidades teriam que esperar.

Com os dentes ele foi puxando a boxer vermelha de um lado e do outro, até que o membro saltou, livre de sua prisão. Era claro, assim como todo aquele corpo tão desejado, e enquanto descia a peça pelas pernas, assoprou a glande rosada.

No caminho de volta, as mãos morenas percorreram a parte interna das coxas muito brancas, a respiração do loiro ficou entrecortada e uma das mãos embrenhou-se nos cabelos negros. Com vagar, Harry beijava a base do membro túrgido, e a mão passeava pelo ventre pálido lentamente, sentindo os músculos se contraírem com as ondas de prazer, a mão continuou subindo pelo peito, que estava com uma leve camada de suor, roçando os mamilos e chegando aos lábios, contornando, sentindo o hálito quente e a maciez daquela boca, que se abriu e começou a sugar seus dedos instintivamente.

A imagem dele sugando seus dedos e os gemidos roucos, enviava ondas de choque por todo o corpo de Harry, que lutava para se controlar, quando tudo que ele queria era se livrar daquela roupa e se tocar em busca de alívio, mas estava decidido que esta seria a noite de dar prazer, haveria outras para receber...

Ele subiu o corpo mordendo de leve o membro ereto, lambendo, e sem resistir ao cheiro embriagador, abocanhou a glande e sugou forte. O grito de prazer ecoou pelo quarto, as mãos pálidas se agarraram no lençol e torceram o tecido com força. Estimulado pela reação passional, a boca do moreno parecia ter vontade própria, subindo a descendo, mordendo e sugando aquele falo pulsante, teso de desejo. O combustível de Harry eram os gritos, gemidos e estertores da respiração acelerada. A mão grande e forte agora fazia movimentos de vai e vem, lento e firme, auxiliado pelo lubrificante natural que pingava da ponta da ereção. Tocando a ponta com a língua, o loiro gritou, e ao sugar a cabeça rosada, ele deu um grito alto, completamente perdido de desejo.

Draco arqueou as costas, seu corpo começou a se contrair, com o máximo do loiro dentro da boca ele sugava, a língua fazendo pressão em toda extensão, e onde a língua não alcançava a mão fazia a caricia. Os quadris arremetiam involuntariamente, os cabelos negros foram agarrados, os movimentos de daquela boca comandados, e ele aumentou o ritmo, com os dedos úmidos da saliva de Draco, numa caricia mais ousada, ele tocou a entrada do loiro que piscava loucamente, e o quadril arremeteu com mais força, soltou os cabelos do moreno e mesmo em meio a todo o prazer parecia surpreso pela caricia, o moreno acelerou o movimento da mão em seu membro e sugando ferozmente a glande, Harry forçou a cabeça uma última vez para baixo e o outro estocou com vontade.

O falo em sua boca enrijeceu mais e mais, o moreno sentia as contrações do ventre do loiro, numa clara indicação de que ele iria gozar. Sugando a glande com uma certa brutalidade e engolindo o máximo dele, sentiu o primeiro jato de sêmen se misturando com sua saliva e o gemido gutural emitido o atingiu em cheio. A sensação de plenitude, de estar fazendo o que seu corpo desejava há tanto tempo, fizeram seu consciente se perder num clarão, onde só existiam o sabor, os sons e o pulsar das auras mágicas se entrelaçando; somado ao leve roçar de seu sexo aprisionado no tecido da cueca foi o bastante para se derramar em gozo, o gemido de prazer ficou preso no fundo da garganta enquanto sorvia a semente de Draco até a última gota.

Harry continuou estimulando e acariciando o loiro até que parassem os tremores, e as respirações de ambos se acalmassem. Dando um último beijo no membro saciado, aninhado no tufo de pelos platinados, esticou-se ao lado do loiro e o beijou, calma e profundamente, fazendo Draco provar seu próprio sabor. Acomodando o loiro entre seus braços, sentiu o suor dele ser absorvido por suas roupas, e aos poucos a respiração de ambos ganhou um ritmo mais sereno. Não havia necessidade de palavras, só o carinho e a sensação de paz eram suficientes.

A mente recomeçou a funcionar e Harry sentiu uma ponta de culpa. Não deveria ter acontecido num período assim, Draco estava abalado emocionalmente e talvez estivesse somente procurando um pouco de conforto humano. Mas não havia como negar: o loiro quis aquilo, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Não havia como saber qual seria e reação dele no dia seguinte, poderia ser recebido calorosamente ou ser azarado até a terceira geração. Então como diziam os trouxas "o que não tem remédio remediado está".

Sentindo que Draco havia adormecido, o moreno soltou-se do abraço e o outro protestou em seu sono, mas logo se virou de lado, e abraçado num travesseiro logo ressonava calmamente, coberto com o lençol de seda negra.

De pé o moreno olhou para a própria calça, onde não aparecia nenhuma mancha comprometedora, mas estava sentindo-se melado e grudento. Dirigindo-se ao banheiro, fez sua higiene e voltou ao quarto preparando-se para mais uma noite de vigília, mas sem uma ameaça real para mantê-lo em alerta somado à letargia pós-orgasmo e o ressonar suave de Draco também o levaram para o mundo dos sonhos.

Seu relógio interno de caçador o acordou no horário habitual, e ele se permitiu contemplar a bela figura que ainda dormia pacificamente num mar de seda negra e travesseiros fofos. Os cabelos platinados desalinhados, e expressão calma e os lábios rosados mostrando a sombra de um sorriso, fizeram um calor invadir seu peito, uma onda forte de sentimento o trespassou e ele teve a certeza de que jamais o magoaria voluntariamente ou o faria sofrer, e seu maior desejo era vê-lo feliz. E não mais que de repente, ele se deu conta de que realmente amava Draco Malfoy, com todas as suas forças.

Sem conseguir ficar parado diante de tal constatação, resolveu se mexer, e saindo da suíte foi até o quarto de hóspedes tomar um banho a fim de clarear a mente e colocar as idéias em ordem.

Descendo até a cozinha, pediu a um dos elfos que providenciasse um café bem forte. A pobre criatura ficou desnorteada e tremendo da cabeça aos pés anunciou: - Kafê? Minky não sabe senhor. Nobre chá Inglês, Indiano ou Chinês, muito bons, aceita, sire?

Suspirando alto, Harry foi até o escritório de Lúcius e abriu novamente a conexão de flú com a Mansão Black, chamando por Monstro e refazendo seu pedido. Alguns minutos mais tarde, muito cheio de si, Monstro aparatou na cozinha dos Malfoy trazendo uma belíssima bandeja de prata encimada por um reluzente bule contendo o tão desejado café recém passado, que desprendia um agradável perfume pelo ar.

Servindo-se da revigorante bebida, Harry provou um gole e deliciou-se com o sabor, fechando os olhos e suspirando alto. Ele nem se deu conta do súbito silêncio que inundou a cozinha, e quase engasgou com o segundo gole de café ao ouvir a voz irritada e sibilante bastante próxima:

- Potter, pode me explicar à razão de ter sumido do meu quarto?

O tom de voz quase gritado era permeado de uma raiva fria, fazendo os elfos da casa se encolherem e aparatarem dali num piscar de olhos. O único remanescente era Monstro, que acostumado aos repentes de Dona Walburga, fitava o descendente Black num enlevo saudoso.

Harry ordenou que o elfo voltasse para casa e colocando sua xícara num balcão próximo virou-se para enfrentar o loiro azedo:

_- Pelo jeito Malfoy não era uma pessoa bem-humorada pela manhã._ _E pelos deuses! Ele ficava estupendo embrulhado em seda cinza, apesar da carranca, era uma visão de tirar o fôlego!_

Os pensamentos de Harry eram a simples constatação da realidade: a expressão facial de Draco estava fechada, com os olhos trazendo um brilho de aço e a boca torcida de raiva, mas mesmo assim ele estava lindo, vestindo somente um robe de finíssima seda cinza que em lugar de esconder, apenas ressaltava os contornos do corpo esbelto e fazia um belo contraste com os cabelos loiros um tanto despenteados que cascateavam pelos ombros.

E o objeto de admiração continuava o discurso, parecendo muitíssimo irritado:

-VOCÊ PODE IMAGINAR COMO EU ME SENTI AO ACORDAR SÓZINHO NAQUELE QUARTO?

O grito ecoou pelas paredes da mansão, tirando o moreno de seus pensamentos, mas não teve tempo de replicar pois Draco estava falando novamente:

- Fala alguma coisa, defen...

A frase ficou inacabada, Harry sabia que palavras nunca seriam suficientes para explicar os porquês e partiu para ação. Em dois passos ele alcançou o loiro e acabou com o falatório selando aquela boca com a sua. A reação do outro foi socar seu peito tentando se soltar, mas ele apertou o abraço e aprofundou o beijo, acabando com o monólogo.

Aparatando os dois direto para o quarto de Draco, ele chutou os sapatos e deitou-se com o loiro ainda firmemente seguro entre os braços, bagunçando a cama já perfeitamente arrumada pelos elfos.

Quebrando o beijo ele perguntou:

- Está melhor agora?

A resposta foi um olhar enviesado e um soco no ombro, que pegou direto nos ossos. Malfoy olhava a própria mão, flexionava os dedos que ficaram avermelhados e sem querer escapou: - Ui!

Harry pegou a mão "machucada" e notando que não havia nada demais, começou a beijar a palma e traçar desenhos com a ponta da língua, fazendo o loiro ofegar e prender a respiração. Mas ao escutar a risada baixa, soltou a mão dando um bufo irritado e tentou soltar-se, mas foi prontamente circundado pelos braços morenos e levantando os olhos, se perdeu no verde daquele olhar, que irradiava carinho e paciência infinitos, fazendo a raiva esvair-se do seu corpo. Nem tentou resistir quando sua boca foi beijada de forma lenta e doce, sem nenhuma malícia, o fazendo derreter-se por dentro. Com o término do beijo, pousou a cabeça no peito do moreno, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do coração dele e regozijando-se por saber que foi ele o causador de tal descompasso.

Com a ponta dos dedos, Draco fazia carinhos suaves no pescoço do outro e a pergunta que o estava atormentando saiu:

- Por que levantou tão cedo?

Sentiu a vibração de uma risada contida sacudir o peito onde estava aninhado e aguardou a resposta.

- Eu sempre acordo cedo, são ossos do oficio.

Ele não se contentou com a resposta.

- Mas por que não me acordou também?

Sentiu o peito do moreno subir e descer num suspiro.

- Você estava dormindo em paz pela primeira vez em dias e eu não quis incomodar, além do mais você não está acostumado a acordar tão cedo, certo?

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso.

– É, você está certo, mas me senti solitário acordando sem você por aqui e o meu mau gênio veio à tona...

A risada de Harry se propagou pelo quarto.

- É, deu para perceber pelo seu adorável tom de voz lá na cozinha. Os pobres elfos sumiram apavorados. Se a sua voz tivesse subido mais alguns decibéis, provavelmente minha audição ficaria afetada para sempre.

Ele sentiu o beliscão dos dedos finos em suas costelas

- Ai! Isto doeu! E cuidado para não estragar as unhas, meu couro é duro! – E como recompensa pela piadinha ganhou outro beliscão.

Parando de rir e com uma expressão calma, Harry completou:

- Falando sério, a gritaria não foi exatamente por causa de solidão, certo?

Draco escondeu o rosto na curva do ombro do moreno que escutou a resposta abafada;

- Quando eu acordei e não te vi, pensei que você tivesse ido embora, que o acontecido entre nós não tivesse significado nenhum para você, que aquilo foi só um passatempo para me distrair.

Virando-se na cama e encarando o rapaz loiro, Harry respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas por passatempo, nos conhecemos há muitos anos e você deveria saber que não sou assim. Pode negar o quanto quiser, mas aquele episódio na biblioteca da minha casa foi atração mútua, que ficou em suspenso até que não houve mais como segurar. Eu me questionei muito, achei que estava pirando, mas acabei aceitando que eu sempre de alguma maneira sempre estive atraído por você.

Os olhos de Draco foram passando do cinzento para uma tonalidade prateada, cintilantes com a constatação de que ele não estava sozinho naquele emaranhado de sentimentos pelo seu antigo rival, e que era correspondido.

Eles ficaram se fitando por um tempo que poderia ser segundos ou longas horas Desta vez ele tomou a iniciativa, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Harry e o puxando para um beijo que espelhava tudo o que ele sentia.


	10. Nossos momentos

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

10. NOSSOS MOMENTOS

Harry foi pego de surpresa pelo beijo faminto do loiro, que parecia querer chegar até sua alma. O que começou como um reconhecimento de sentimentos foi acendendo a chama do desejo e logo os dois estavam embrenhados numa batalha de línguas e mãos, onde o moreno levava vantagem, pois o outro só vestia um robe. Depois de brigar alguns minutos com os botões da camisa de Harry, Draco soltou-se do abraço e reclamou manhoso:

- Estes botões estão arranhando! Tira a camisa, e o resto pode sair também...

Harry deu uma olhada mais séria e perguntou:

-Você tem certeza?

- Tenho sim, eu te quero, mas não tenho muita certeza de como agir e eu nunca fiz isto antes...

- Então somos dois, mas vamos descobrir juntos.

- Eu não gosto de sentir dor.

- E eu não quero te machucar; nosso acordo continua: se quiser que eu pare é só falar.

O loiro deu um sorriso meio incerto e pediu:

- Fecha as cortinas, por favor! Tem sol demais.

- Certo, já volto.

Ele fechou as ditas cortinas e foi até o banheiro. Olhando-se no espelho ele respirou fundo e falou consigo mesmo: _- Você chegou onde queria, então tenha calma homem! Este é o seu momento, lembre-se do que leu. Além de ir devagar é preciso muita preparação e lubrificante. Lubrificante! Deve ter algo por aqui._

Olhando no armário ao lado do espelho, ele viu uma infinidade de frascos com os mais diversos óleos e loções, e lendo os rótulos acabou se decidindo pelo óleo de pau-rosa.

Entrando novamente no quarto, ele teve uma visão de dar água na boca: na penumbra, ele fitava Draco que estava confortavelmente acomodado na cama e apoiado nos travesseiros, com o robe aberto até os quadris, permitindo uma bela visão do corpo elegante e fechado frouxamente na linha do púbis, deixando alguns pelos platinados à mostra que incitavam à exploração do volume que estava mais embaixo, claramente delineado pela fina seda.

Dando um sorriso felino o loiro reclamou manhoso:

- Ainda vestido?

E a resposta veio:

- Com pressa?

- De ver você por inteiro? Sim.

Harry estreitou os olhos e devagar abriu os botões da camisa, a despiu e foi soltando a fivela do cinto enquanto andava lentamente até a cama. Colocando o frasquinho de óleo na mesa de cabeceira, ele deixou a calça escorregar pelas pernas e subiu na cama vestindo somente uma boxer preta.

Os olhos de Draco se banqueteavam com a visão à sua frente, o moreno tinha um corpo lindo! Ombros largos, braços fortes, abdômen malhado e pernas musculosas cobertas de pelos negros.

Seus olhos escureceram e as pupilas dilataram, a respiração acelerou e as batidas do coração dispararam._ - Por todos os Deuses! Ele precisava tocar aquela pele! Provar o sabor, morder, arranhar... Se deixar levar pela paixão, amar e ser amado sem restrições._

Harry o abraçou e eles continuaram de onde haviam parado, a intimidade das carícias foi aumentando e Draco acariciou a pele morena sem medo, descobrindo lugares sensíveis, onde ele sentia cócegas, emaranhando os dedos nos pelos das coxas, sentindo os músculos ondularem conforme suas mãos deslizavam.

Deitados lado a lado, o loiro passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro e afundou os dedos nas mechas negras, enquanto Harry passeava devagar os dedos pelas costas até o final da coluna, num sobe e desce suave, que enviava arrepios pelos nervos sensibilizados.

Numa das descidas os dedos escorregaram levemente pela fenda entre as nádegas e o loiro estremeceu todo gaguejando:

- Ah! Eu nunca senti nada assim...

- Quer que eu pare?

- Não! Só é... Diferente, faz de novo.

Voltando a acariciar as costas do loiro, o dedo percorria toda extensão da coluna, desde a nuca até a base, e cada vez que o dedo percorria o mesmo caminho descia um pouco mais na parte entre as nádegas. Deitando Draco de bruços, logo a língua Harry fez um rastro molhado pelo mesmo caminho, começando pela nuca, sentiu o tremor de prazer que percorria o corpo sob sua caricias, descendo pelo pescoço, mordendo e lambendo, com uma das mãos roçava os dedos pelo peito, mamilos e ventre do loiro, os lábios foram se encaminhando pela espádua, ao longo da coluna, com os gemidos e arquejos lhe atiçando, ele seguia aspirando o cheiro daquela pele, sentindo o sabor, que ele sabia que ficariam na memória, e num arroubo mordeu e beijou delicadamente as nádegas brancas, gentilmente abrindo as pernas de Draco que não ofereceu resistência, tão profundo era seu desejo de ser tocado, de ser tomado.

Harry estava tenso como uma corda de violino, cheio de tesão, e morosamente foi descendo com a língua em direção a entrada tão almejada. Devagar ele tocou a língua no ponto frágil, Draco soltou uma exclamação de desejo que eriçou os pêlos de seu corpo, mas sabia que precisaria de calma, ele queria torturar o outro de prazer e começou circular a entrada com a língua de uma maneira bem sacana, Draco se agarrava a lençol mais não fechou as pernas, num sinal claro de quem queria mais.

Harry sentia seu membro pingar, e passando um dos braços por baixo do corpo pálido o puxou para posição de quatro, se posicionando por trás. Ele olhava para Draco que estava com a cabeça apoiada nos travesseiros negros, mas se virou para fitá-lo com os olhos cinzentos brilhantes de desejo; para atiçá-lo Harry passou a cabeça de seu pênis vagarosamente pela entrada, e sentiu Draco prender a respiração. Se inclinando sobre o loiro e beijando-lhe as costas ele perguntou num sussurro rouco: - Tem certeza, que me quer dentro de você?

E a resposta veio num empinar de quadril, procurando mais contato com aquele punhal de carne, quente e úmido. Harry em seguida pegou o frasquinho de óleo, e molhando o dedo indicador foi deslizando pela entrada de Draco, que no começo ofereceu um pouco de resistência, mas aos poucos foi relaxando diante do prazer, e o moreno fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo, alargando a entrada, depois de alguns minutos ele retirou o dedo, e ouviu um gemido de protesto. Molhando novamente os dedos no óleo, recomeçou a carícia agora colocando dois dedos, a resistência dos músculos bem menor, e ele repetiu o mesmo movimento de rotação, começando o vai e vem para acostumar Draco às estocadas, e o loiro começou a mexer os quadris num movimento cheio de tesão, falando: - Mais, mais, . . . por favor Harry, mais!

O moreno não lembrava de ter ouvido seu primeiro nome da boca de Draco, e sentindo que era o momento, segurou os quadris do outro encostou a cabeça de seu membro já todo lambuzado de sêmen que teimava em ir saindo aos poucos, junto com o óleo e foi penetrando bem devagar.

Draco sentiu um pouco de dor, mas também sentia prazer e queria aquilo dentro dele. Aos poucos todo o membro foi entrando, passando a primeira barreira de resistência e a segunda cedeu em seguida; um gemido dolorido escapou dos lábios do loiro e Harry se inclinou sobre ele, beijando todo lugar que alcançava, mordiscando de leve, esperando o corpo do outro se acostumar com sua presença e aos poucos sentindo os espasmos, as contrações que apertam seu sexo indicando o prazer se condensando em ondas que vagavam pelo corpo. Lentamente Draco começou a mover os quadris, Harry deu liberdade a ele para ditar o ritmo, o atrito entre seus corpos suados quase o levou ao limite, mas mantendo o controle, ele sentia que o outro já se acostumara e começou a estocar devagar.

Com um último beijo na nuca platinada ele voltou a se ajoelhar e aos poucos aumentava o ritmo, os gemidos e sussurros do outro quase lhe tiraram a concentração, não queria forçar, não queria machucar, e deslizando umas das mãos do quadril do loiro, ele e desceu pelo ventre até envolver o pênis de Draco e rapidamente encontrou um ritmo que lhe permitia fazer as duas coisas.

Draco estava perdido num mundo de sensações, de sua garganta saíam sons desconexos acompanhados de gemidos guturais, então Harry imprimiu um ritmo mais rápido, o membro em sua mão ficava cada vez mais duro, ele sentiu que Draco estava no limite: - Mais fooorte!

Ao ouvir isso o moreno quase se perdeu, os gemidos do outro aumentavam na mesma proporção de suas estocadas, Harry sentiu que ia gozar, e fez o possível pra que gozassem juntos, o grito de prazer que saiu dos lábios do loiro ao sentir o ponto certo dentro de si ser tocado o alucinaram, ele sentia o sexo de Draco pingando, molhando seus dedos, e voltando a mão para o quadril numa pegada firme, ele agora arremetia com mais força, perdendo o controle que mantivera até ali, o barulho dos corpos se chocando acabando com a razão. Draco gozou com um grito abafado pelo travesseiro, e ele o acompanhou, seu corpo parecia se expandir e se retrair, então sentiu seu sêmen inundar o outro, e o grito dos dois parecia sincronizado, a onda de prazer que o atingiu foi tão grande que os joelhos cederam e o moreno tombou de lado, puxando o corpo do loiro para si. As costas brancas e suadas se encaixaram com perfeição de encontro a seu peito, e os dois ficam assim, arfantes e trêmulos de prazer.

No aconchego daquele momento, Harry ficou brincando com os cabelos platinados num carinho preguiçoso, nenhuma palavra foi dita, e eles acabaram sendo vencidos pelo sono.

O que nenhum deles notou foi a estranha claridade que inundou o quarto, tão forte e branca quanto a luz da lua cheia numa noite sem nuvens.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Almoçaram na metade da tarde depois do soninho reparador e Harry foi convidado a permanecer na Mansão.

Ambos estavam precisando de uma pausa em suas vidas e numa conversa curta combinaram de permanecer juntos para se conhecerem melhor e desfrutar a paixão recém descoberta.

Nenhum deles era esperado com urgência no mundo trouxa ou bruxo. Harry transitava entre os dois sem muita constância, exceto pela correspondência com os amigos e Draco estava em período de luto, assim seria normal um tempo de recolhimento e seguiria tratando dos negócios à distância.

Foram dias idílicos e oníricos, mas exceto pelas revelações de Harry na primeira noite que ele dormiu na cama de Draco e a resposta em forma de beijo do loiro, eles nunca mais conversaram sobre seus sentimentos ou sobre o rumo da relação deles.

Claro que eles conversavam bastante sobre os mais variados assuntos, conhecendo cada ponto e nuance da personalidade do outro, a ponto de se entenderem com um simples olhar.

Draco ainda sofria com a perda dos pais, mas Harry estava por perto para acalentá-lo, e retribuía os cuidados abraçando e ninando seu moreno que de vez em quando ainda tinha pesadelos com os horrores que havia presenciado durante suas caçadas.

Passavam horas nos jardins, fazendo piqueniques ou simplesmente deitados sob as árvores aproveitando a sombra, lendo ou observando e as dádivas da natureza. Algumas vezes a apreciação da natureza levava à coisas mais interessantes. Numa tarde morna e deliciosamente ensolarada, Harry prensou o loiro contra uma árvore próxima da entrada da casa, e o que era para ser uma simples sessão de agarramentos acabou com os dois nus, Draco encostado na árvore, com as pernas enroscadas na cintura do outro sendo empalado por Harry e gemendo descontroladamente. A mistura da excitação com a pontinha de medo de ser visto fazendo sexo ao ar livre em plena luz do dia, ainda mais com seu ex- rival elevaram seu nível de adrenalina resultando num orgasmo fantástico para os dois, que ficaram se olhando e sorrindo para o outro como se fossem dois garotinhos se cumprimentando por uma traquinagem bem sucedida. E eles estavam entretidos demais para notarem que a árvore floriu espontaneamente.

Os elfos domésticos foram instruídos a só aparecerem quando solicitados, pois eles não gostavam de ser surpreendidos pelas criaturas durante suas "expedições de exploração", inaugurando vários cômodos da mansão com seus gemidos e gritos de gozo. As refeições também eram feitas em diferentes lugares da casa, afinal a sala de jantar não era tão interessante e a magnífica mesa de ébano polido já havia sido palco de vários atos de paixão.

O lado profissional era tratado por meio de mensagens via correio coruja ou telefonemas para o mundo trouxa, geralmente durante as manhãs.

Draco surtou no dia em que uma lontra prateada apareceu no escritório com um recado para Harry e exigindo uma visita do amigo.

- Como é que o patrono da Sabe-tudo te achou?

- Bem, eu devo ter deixado escapar alguma coisa nas mensagens que trocamos.

- O quê? Quer dizer que ela sabe de nós? Por Merlin! Era só o que faltava para complicar ainda mais as coisas! Daqui a pouco vai cair na boca do povo! Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Calma Draco! Ela sabia antes de eu me dar conta. Minha amiga é muito perceptiva e me conhece muito bem, e ela não vai espalhar, nem o Ron sabe.

O loiro rosnou, xingou e argumentou por horas. Só ficou mais calmo depois que Harry conversou com Mione pela lareira, pedindo especificamente para que ela não comentasse com ninguém e reiterasse a promessa de manter aquele assunto entre eles.

Harry sentiu-se desconfortável com o desespero do outro em manter tudo no maior segredo, mas como ele ainda estava sofrendo pela perda dos pais, o moreno até entendia a necessidade de isolamento e privacidade.

Fazer amor era a segunda natureza dos dois agora, Harry incrementava o ato como podia, deixando sua imaginação voar. Nas incursões culinárias usara cremes, doces e sorvete para variar os "beijos" que dava no falo de seu amado. Um dia o vendou com uma echarpe de seda e o torturou com gelo, alternou chá quente de frio para esquentar ou esfriar a boca na hora de beijar o corpo e o membro de seu loiro. Draco nestas horas (quando ainda conseguia concatenar algum pensamento lógico) ponderava de onde o Grifo tirava todas aquelas idéias malucas; mas quem era ele para reclamar! Era sempre maravilhosamente acariciado, excitado e lubrificado antes de se derreter por completo na boca úmida e provocativa de Harry, ou recebe-lo em seu corpo pronto e ansioso por ser preenchido por ele.

O conteúdo das enormes prateleiras do banheiro do loiro também resultou em deliciosas experiências. Óleos que esquentavam ou refrescavam, loções hidratantes, géis de ervas e tudo que facilitasse a penetração, foi generosa e prazerosamente utilizado. Com os pulsos amarrados por uma fita de veludo, Draco foi "torturado" com um gel de menta que de tempos em tempos causava calafrios ou a sensação de aquecimento da pele, enquanto as mãos de Harry o bolinavam sem trégua, causando um curto-circuito no seu sistema sensorial e o levando a um prazer sem limites.

Numa ala pouco visitada da mansão, descobriram uma banheira enorme, parecida com as dos banheiros de monitores em Hogwarts e que se tornou um dos recantos preferidos dos dois. Havia espaço de sobra para muitas loucuras, e as aventuras aquáticas com os banhos de bolhas perfumadas, óleos e sabonetes renderam memórias preciosas e quentes.

Com o passar dos dias, Draco foi se descontraindo e começou a retribuir as atenções. Nas primeiras vezes ele simplesmente se deixava levar na maré do desejo, mas conforme eles foram se conhecendo melhor o loiro foi soltando as amarras e aprendendo a dar prazer.

Num fim de tarde os dois estavam confortavelmente acomodados na biblioteca, relaxando, folheando revistas e livros de forma distraída, num silêncio confortável e companheiro enquanto ambos pensavam no tópico favorito dos últimos tempos: O outro.

Harry discretamente fitava o loiro que supostamente estava concentrado num livro enquanto sua mente repassava cenas dos dois juntos.

_- Deuses! Quem diria que o aristocrático, frio e formal Príncipe de gelo se derretia nos seus braços e mostrava ser de natureza impetuosa e apaixonada? Gritando de prazer a plenos pulmões, se entregando para ele e implorando por mais. Suas costas e braços eram testemunhas da paixão dele, pois se a posição permitisse, na hora do prazer Draco enfiava as unhas finas e afiadas em sua pele, deixando várias marcas de arranhões. Ele definitivamente parecia um gato selvagem durante o sexo. _

Um meio sorriso despontou em seu rosto ao relembrar o pedido de arrego do loiro, dizendo que precisava de uma pausa. Então ali estavam os dois, acomodados nos sofás, tentando se distrair com os livros.

Ele olhava o outro, que de tempos em tempos mudava de posição procurando ficar mais confortável e riu internamente.

_- Bem, desta vez ele provou uma dose do próprio remédio. Será que ele nunca aprendeu que se cutucar um leão vai acabar sendo comido?_

No meio da manhã depois de passearem pelo jardim, Draco havia sugerido que ele não conseguiria agüentar um round de três seguidas, e como bom grifinório ele havia aceito o desafio, arrastando o loiro para o quarto e partido para ação. Perto da hora do almoço os dois estavam estirados na cama, absolutamente exaustos e satisfeitos. Quando o moreno começou a beijar os ombros e acariciar as coxas de Draco, o loiro encarou Harry com os olhos arregalados e falou:

- Tudo bem, eu me rendo. Você pode agüentar qualquer coisa, mas eu não. Preciso de um tempo para me recuperar.

O moreno deu uma risada baixa e rouca, acomodou o outro entre os braços e se entregaram a um abençoado e reparador sono.

No outro sofá, Draco viu o sorriso despontar no rosto de Harry e resmungou internamente:

_- Maldito testa-rachada, maldito apetite insaciável, maldita resistência física de touro e maldita esta minha boca que não consegue ficar fechada! Depois de todos estes anos eu ainda não aprendi que nunca se desafia um grifinório teimoso! Agora aqui estou eu, mudando de posição a cada cinco minutos por causa do meu traseiro dolorido! E eu sei muito bem que ele também está lembrando da nossa manhã, pelo sorrisinho cretino que ele está tentando esconder._

_Droga, eu quase posso sentir a presença dele em mim a cada passo! Mas que foi sensacional... Isto foi! Ele é bonito, extremamente carinhoso e muito bom de cama. Tão bom que eu não consigo nem sentar direito! Oh! Meu Merlin! Estou parecendo um lufa apaixonado! Ou uma vadia louca por sexo! Deuses, onde foi parar a minha frieza Malfoy?_


	11. Nossos momentos II

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

11. NOSSOS MOMENTOS II

Ele acordou com o barulho da tempestade.

As persianas do quarto estavam abertas e as cortinas também, o moreno gostava da luz do luar banhando o quarto enquanto eles se amavam ou simplesmente dormiam.

Mas esta noite a natureza estava em revolta e a lua que antes brilhava iluminando pela janela tinha cedido lugar a uma tempestade furiosa.

De pé diante da janela envolto no fino robe de seda verde escuro, admirava os raios que ziguezagueavam do lado de fora recortando o céu e deixando entrever as negras nuvens de onde despencava a forte chuva.

Tão absorto estava em sua contemplação que não percebeu a figura de pé atrás dele, um raio mais forte iluminou os olhos verdes que faiscaram analisando o loiro.

O trovão ribombou fazendo o caixilho da janela estremecer levemente. Realmente a natureza estava de mau-humor aquela noite.

- Assustado com a tempestade?

A voz aveludada tão perto de sua orelha quase fez um gemido escapar de seus lábios. Como alguém podia ter uma voz tão sensual a ponto de despertar seu desejo somente por dizer algumas palavras? Isso não era certo, por Merlin que não era.

Sem pensar duas vezes inclinou o corpo para trás, e suas costas encontraram o peito descoberto do moreno, levando as mãos para trás descobriu que ele estava nu. O contato de seus dedos com aquela pele quente, arrepiou os cabelos de sua nuca.

A mão forte deslizou pela frente de seu robe, que com destreza foi aberto, revelando sua nudez. Quando os dedos bronzeados traçaram um desenho abstrato em seu ventre, o loiro mordeu o lábio tentando conter inutilmente o som de prazer que escapou.

Sua nuca foi mordiscada e a outra mão desceu por entre seus pêlos pubianos, e seu corpo num movimento involuntário esfregou-se de encontro ao membro do moreno atrás de si, sendo recompensado com um gemido que o fez eriçar-se ainda mais.

Fazer amor de madrugada de forma inesperada era uma das coisas que ele mais admirava em Harry.

Perdera a conta das vezes que acordou sendo mamando depravadamente ou até mesmo sendo possuído de forma lenta, até que ele despertava e descobria que não estava sonhando.

A mão mais perto de seu membro o agarrou puxando a pele sutilmente, deixando a glande rosada exposta, um movimento de vai-e-vem foi iniciado juntamente com um ataque ao seu pescoço sensível, a língua quente deixava um rastro úmido, seu pênis rapidamente se tornava ereto e ele podia sentir que o moreno também estava ficando excitado.

Suas mãos abandonaram a pele de Harry e foram espalmadas de encontro ao vidro frio da janela, os raios que riscavam o céu escuro lá fora iluminavam o acosse do loiro pelo moreno, um dedo correu pela glande exposta espalhando o lubrificante natural expelido, as estocadas da mão ainda eram lentas, lentas de mais para seu gosto. Estava sendo claramente "torturado".

Seu corpo queimava de excitação, seus músculos contraiam e relaxavam buscando extrair o máximo de prazer daquela situação. O pênis que o cutucava sobre o tecido do robe já demonstrava estar completamente teso, e ter essa certeza fez sua pupilas dilatarem ao saber o que viria a seguir. Sua testa se juntou as suas mãos no vidro. No pescoço podia sentir a respiração calma daquele que tão diligentemente o masturbava.

Com carinho teve o robe afastado dos ombros, o vidro no local onde suas mãos estavam coladas encontrava-se embaçado devido ao calor emanado, e quando o tecido frio escorregou por seus braços elas voltaram à mesma posição, ele estava entregue. Sua respiração criava um efeito esfumaçado na janela, mas mesmo assim podia ver a tempestade lá fora e os raios se refletiam em seus olhos cinza um tanto obscurecidos pela paixão.

A mão o bombeava com um pouco mais de força agora, mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente, ele queria mais, precisava de mais.

Escutou o moreno convocar o pequeno vidro de óleo que estava sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama dos dois, e aspirou o doce aroma de baunilha e neroli quando a tampa foi aberta.

Suas pernas foram afastadas e sentiu quando um dedo desceu deslizando por entre suas nádegas até o tocar gentilmente no ânus, o dedo circulando gentilmente numa caricia que fez sua garganta arranhar a deixar escapar um gemido, suas pernas estremeceram de leve, as mãos se fecharam em punho e os olhos cerraram-se para a vista lá fora.

O maldito estava brincando sadicamente com ele.

Quando tentou se virar e acabar com aquela palhaçada foi prensado de encontro a janela e um dedo mergulhou por sua entrada até ele sentir o nós dos outros baterem de encontro à sua carne impedindo que fosse mais fundo, o movimento circular procurava relaxar o anel de músculos. Seu corpo todo reagia a caricia, sons desconexos escapavam de sua boca, sua pele de encontro ao vidro frio arrepiava-se, seu ventre tremia em pequenos espasmos e suas pernas ameaçam falhar.

Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro e logo um terceiro, todo seu corpo pedia mais, sua mente gritava aos brados que ele implorasse por isso, sua garganta deixava sair sons de inconfundível prazer. Dois dedos o abandonaram e o remanescente procurou um ponto que fez Draco gritar e se contorcer mesmo prensado contra o vidro da janela. Seu membro latejava ansiando por ser tocado. Lá fora um raio riscou o céu e seu brilho foi tamanho que mesmo sob as pálpebras cerradas suas pupilas captaram a intensidade da luz criada pelo fenômeno da natureza.

- Quer mais? – Maldição, aquela voz ainda o mataria.

Negou-se a responder.

- Tem certeza que não quer?

Ficou em silencio, sentindo o dedo entrar e sair de dentro de si, mais sem tocar novamente sua próstata.

Uma das mãos grandes enredou-se por seus cabelos e puxou sua cabeça para trás, no vidro embaçado algumas gotas traçavam um caminho criado pela gravidade rumo ao piso.

O dedo foi retirado e o membro do moreno esfregou-se tentadoramente em suas nádegas até achar o caminho e encostar a cabeça cutucando provocativamente sua entrada que piscou ansiosa pela intrusão.

- Uma pena que você não esteja a fim.

Um beijo foi depositado em sua bochecha e o corpo atrás de si afastou-se alguns centímetros. Engolindo o orgulho ele respondeu:

- Eu quero mais... Eu quero tudo – agregou derrotado – por favor.

Uma risada baixa e profunda tão sua conhecida fez uma corrente de sensações o percorrerem de cima a baixo, e sem nenhum aviso foi penetrado até sentir os pêlos macios e negros que rodeavam o pênis que sua boca tanto ansiava em chupar tocarem suas nádegas com certa violência.

- É assim que você quer?

Uma estocada tão forte quanto a primeira se seguiu, a puxada em seus cabelos doía, mas nada comparado ao prazer de ser penetrado com certa violência, sua entrada pegava fogo devido ao ataque tão súbito, uma dor misturada com prazer percorreu suas terminações nervosas, e a cada estocada mais e mais violenta se sentia completo e preenchido.

- Mais, mais,... por favor,... mais...

Seu membro foi envolvido e bombeado com destreza, acompanhado o ritmo da penetração. Ele empinou mais o quadril para facilitar a força e a profundidade de cada estocada, suas mãos espalmadas no vidro da janela tinham os dedos levemente crispados.

Estava completamente dominado e adorando.

Como sempre sua próstata respondeu a tanto estimulo recebido, e miríades de sensações que o percorriam faziam seus olhos cegos aos relâmpagos e a chuva que caiam do lado de fora, mesmo com os olhos abertos. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo calor abrasador que o percorria, os gemidos que moreno dava ao tomá-lo com tal brutalidade o enlouqueciam, mesmo sendo o passivo daquele ato também tinha domínio sobre seu leão.

Começou a arremeter ritmicamente contra o membro que o empalava, conseguindo com isso arrancar um urro de prazer de Harry, a pegada em seu cabelo se tornou mais forte, o barulho do entrechoque dos corpos, os gemidos e gritos dos dois reverberavam pelas paredes do quarto se juntando a sinfonia dos trovões que acompanhavam os raios do lado de fora.

Draco sentiu que ia gozar, seu ventre se contraia cada vez mais fortemente, seus olhos percebiam o negror do orgasmo se aproximando.

- Vou gozar... – era para sair num tom de voz controlado, mais o que se ouviu foram palavras gritadas no auge do prazer.

- Então vem, goza, goza pra mim...

Na espiral de prazer o loiro pensou: _- Por todos os demônios do inferno! Ninguém devia ter uma voz tão sensual e erótica, era uma perdição, era a sua perdição pessoal. _

Sua mente rodopiou num negrume interminável, seu corpo foi sacudido por tremores orgásticos, sua respiração vinha aos haustos... E em meio a este turbilhão ele sentiu sua entrada estrangular o pênis que ainda entrava e saia dele. Não demorou muito um grito ecoou pelo quarto quando o corpo do moreno seguiu os seus passos e se entregou prazer intenso do orgasmo. Draco sentiu ser preenchido pelo sêmen do seu amante e por fim escorrer por suas pernas.

Os dois estavam acabados, suas pernas falharam, mas um braço forte o segurou e puxou até estar aconchegado ao corpo suado atrás de si. Ficaram nesta posição até suas respirações se acalmarem. Do lado de fora, como que invejando a prazer sentido pelos dois, a tempestade havia dobrado de intensidade, despejando toda sua fúria sobre a mansão ancestral.

Saciado, Draco acompanhava o espetáculo de raios e trovões recostado em Harry que o abraçava, a cabeça loira aninhada no ombro confortavelmente, os dedos pálidos corriam os braços que o circulavam numa caricia suave.

O sono foi rondando seus pensamentos como um animal a espreita, a espera de uma oportunidade de um ataque perfeito. Quando foi levantado no colo e depositado na cama, não ofereceu resistência, a única coisa que fez foi se aconchegar o máximo possível a aquele corpo que tão bem se encaixava no seu e antes de se entregar completamente ao sono, um pensamento vagueou por sua mente: "_adoro tempestades"_.

oooOOOooo

Estava tudo muito bem, estava tudo bom demais, Harry ficou admirado ao se dar conta que já estavam juntos há dezoito dias. Perfeitamente isolados dos bisbilhoteiros, numa quase lua-de-mel na luxuosa Mansão de Wilthshire.

Malfoy estava se revelando um amante ávido e cada vez que se amavam, ele demonstrava adorar suas atenções, sempre sedento para ser tomado. Mas Harry queria algo mais, queria ser tomado por Draco, e mentalmente arquitetava um plano para realizar seu desejo naquela noite.

Depois pensar bastante e acertar o curso de ação, ele deu um enorme sorriso e um beijo estalado no loiro que lia concentrado usando seu colo como travesseiro, completamente alheio às suas maquinações.

Depois do jantar, arranjou uma desculpa razoável para tomar banho sozinho e dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes, onde ele teoricamente estava hospedado.

Repassando o que havia lido e tirando do bolso dois frasquinhos, foi para o banheiro da suíte. Ele sabia o que fazer, tinha quase certeza que Draco ficaria chocado e meio perdido com sua proposta, mas já havia tomado sua decisão.

Então durante o banho ele misturou algumas gotas de óleo de rosas com o gel de camomila (1) e se preparou para receber o amante, relaxando e alargando seu esfíncter com a ajuda da mistura deslizante e perfumada.

Ele sabia que os banhos do loiro duravam uma eternidade, assim teria tempo de criar o clima apropriado para fazer seu pedido.

Vestindo um pijama de seda verde que ressaltava a cor de seus olhos, ele foi para os aposentos do senhor da mansão, ansioso para colocar suas idéias em prática.

Ao entrar no enorme quarto viu claridade debaixo da porta do banheiro, arregaçou as mangas e sacando a varinha pôs-se a trabalhar:

Cerrou as cortinas das janelas, conjurou vários candelabros de prata que ostentavam belas velas verdes e prateadas que derramavam uma luz suave no ambiente e transfigurou as cores da decoração, tornando tudo em tons de verde e prata, incluindo as cortinas da cama de colunas e os lençóis.

Com um NOX ele apagou o lustre do quarto, que ficou suavemente iluminado pela luz dos candelabros, tornando o ambiente aconchegante e com uma atmosfera sedutora.

Deitando-se na cama ele colocou a varinha, os óculos e o frasco de óleo de rosas na mesa de cabeceira e tentou relaxar enquanto esperava.

Uns dez minutos depois a porta do banheiro se abriu e Draco estacou, correndo os olhos pelo aposento, surpreso com o mar verde e prata da nova decoração e pensava enquanto dirigia-se até a cama:

_- O que Harry inventou desta vez?_

O moreno adorava surpreende-lo, fosse com uma sobremesa especial, beijos roubados ou uma diferente posição na hora do amor, eram sempre bem-vindas.

Com um meio sorriso no rosto e cheio de curiosidade, ele ficou embasbacado com a visão que o aguardava.

Na cama que agora estava coberta por lençóis que mais pareciam prata líquida, e trajando um pijama de seda verde, Harry estava confortavelmente instalado, fitando as cortinas que recobriam o dossel.

Draco subiu na cama e engatinhou sobre as cobertas sedosas, sendo acolhido nos braços do moreno que beijou seu rosto e enredou os dedos nas madeixas loiras dando um suspiro deliciado.

Mas a curiosidade levou a melhor e antes de pensar ele já estava perguntando:

- O quê você está aprontando desta vez Potter?

O moreno deu um sorriso e chegou mais perto do outro falando baixo:

- Hoje você vai me tomar, eu quero pertencer a você.

O coração de Draco deu um salto no peito e seu pulso disparou. Fitando os olhos verdes que espelhavam calma e determinação e que estavam brilhantes de desejo, ele falou num tom que espelhava seu nervosismo e surpresa:

- Eu... Eu não posso fazer isto... Nem sei como...

- Sabe sim. Quantas vezes já nos amamos? Use seus instintos, eu te ajudo. E segundo os entendidos, quem já foi passivo é um ativo melhor, pois já conhece as necessidades do outro papel.

Os olhos de Draco estavam enormes e suas bochechas vermelhas com as coisas que o moreno falava.

Realmente ele sabia muito bem as necessidades e sensações de ser tomado, do que ele gostava, qual ângulo lhe dava mais prazer. Mas esta era a opinião e particularidades dele! Como ele poderia saber como seria para o outro? Ele saberia preparar o moreno sem causar desconforto? Penetrar sem machucar? E como seria estar dentro dele?

Por Circe! Ele iria ser o primeiro homem de Harry!

A respiração rápida e o olhar desnorteado expressavam ansiedade, o crescer do desejo e medo. Lendo a expressão facial do loiro com facilidade, Harry notou as emoções conflitantes e acarinhando o outro falava num tom de voz calmo:

- Você não vai me machucar! Vem pra mim, eu te quero tanto!

- Eu não sei Harry...

- Tudo bem Draco, então vem cá e me beija!

Bem, pensava o loiro, isto ele sabia fazer e muito bem. Harry ficava excitado só com os beijos dele, e batalhas de língua eram deliciosas.

Os beijos cresciam de intensidade, alimentando o fogo do desejo e deixando Draco mais desinibido, que começou a espalhar beijos pela mandíbula, descer pelo pescoço dando mordidas e chupões, fazendo Harry gemer e tremer.

O fato de estar causando aquele efeito no moreno fez o nível de confiança de Draco aumentar assim como sua ousadia.

As mãos pálidas acariciavam a pele quente e destramente abriram os botões da blusa do pijama que foi parar no chão, enquanto a boca se ocupava dos mamilos eriçados, provocando, abocanhando e sensibilizando.

Escorregando pelo tórax, a boca desceu beijando os músculos bem demarcados enquanto mãos ansiosas soltaram o laço da cintura da calça do pijama, puxando a peça para baixo, causando um pequeno sobressalto ao sentir a pele quente do sexo de Harry roçar em sua mão, pois ele não usava cuecas.

O moreno percebeu a reação, e o puxou para seu peito, o encorajando a continuar. Os mamilos de Harry já estavam sensíveis, só esperando pelo toque que os faria incendiar. Quando um deles foi abocanhado de forma firme, ele não conseguiu segurar o gemido forte que brotou de sua garganta, aquilo era prazeroso demais!

Draco passou os dedos finos pela lateral do corpo sob o seu e sentiu os leves tremores provocados.

_- Deuses! Era tão bom saber que podia fazer Harry ficar daquele jeito! _- Continuando a exploração, foi deixando um rastro úmido com a língua, mordiscando aqui e ali, não deu muita atenção ao umbigo, quando chegou ao baixo ventre sentiu o membro pulsando de encontro ao seu pescoço, se ajeitou melhor na cama e olhou pra cima: os olhos de esmeralda estavam fixos nele, aguardando com expectativa.

Draco beijou a faixa de pele logo acima dos pelos pubianos e as esmeraldas foram escondidas pelas pálpebras que se fecharam, mas o loiro falou:

- Eu quero que você olhe para mim. – E os olhos verdes lentamente se abriram, escurecidos pelo desejo.

Com os olhos travados nos de Harry, Draco conduziu o falo para sua boca, passou a ponta da língua pelo pequeno orifício da glande e sentiu o gosto de seu amante. Seus pensamentos giravam num turbilhão e ele se deliciava com o calor e o sabor do moreno.

Evocando um conhecimento que não sabia possuir, sugou aquela cabeça e começou a fazer um rítmico movimento de vai vem com a mão no pênis, escutou o grito rouco e viu a cabeça do moreno tombar pra trás, fechando novamente os olhos e agarrando com força o tecido das cobertas, arqueando as costas de tesão. Cada som desconexo que escutava o deixava eufórico, ele estava provocando aquilo, dando prazer. E a visão de Harry se contorcendo lhe dava uma enorme satisfação, lhe aquecia o coração, fazia emoções que ele nem conhecia virem à tona.

Resolveu ir fundo e engoliu o máximo que pode do falo, ele era grande, nunca tinha reparado nisto tão de perto como agora.

Sentiu mãos agarrando seu o cabelo, e entrelaçou os dedos nos do moreno, continuando o movimento de vai e vem só com a boca, o membro ficou ainda mais rígido, numa indicação de que ele iria gozar.

O corpo se contraiu e arqueou, espasmos percorreram Harry de cima a baixo, seu ventre deu uma ultima contraída e ele gritou, com Draco recebendo todo seu gozo na garganta e parecendo satisfeito com isto.

Os tremores foram diminuindo, e ele se viu encarando os olhos cinzentos, que foram momentaneamente escondidos pelos cílios claros quando o loiro abaixou a cabeça e deu uma última sugada na glande agora hiper-sensível, arrancando um gemido e um olhar de surpresa do moreno.

Draco soltou as mãos dele e deslizando pelas cobertas foi de encontro à boca de seu amante, dando a Harry uma prova de seu próprio sabor. O beijo que começou doce ficou sensual e as coisas foram esquentando rapidamente, as unhas de Draco traçavam teias no ventre de Harry, que agarrou o outro com ferocidade, e foi retribuído na mesma moeda, cortando a pele em volta do umbigo com as unhas bem tratadas.

Harry não se importou, àquela noite ele tinha um objetivo, e virando-se de bruços ele fitava o loiro num pedido mudo.

Notando que Draco ficou instantaneamente tenso, perdendo o ritmo e com um brilho de pânico nos olhos, o moreno virou-se novamente na cama e o tomou nos braços, falando num tom de voz muito calmo:

- Você não vai me machucar, eu me preparei durante o banho para te receber, mas iremos fazer isso de um modo diferente então. – O loiro ficou sem graça pelo fato de Harry ter visto medo em seus olhos, mas havia gratidão também, pois não seria forçado a fazer algo contra sua vontade.

Para retomar o clima de paixão, o moreno alcançou um dos mamilos rosados e o circulou com a língua, que foi descendo até o umbigo depositando castos beijos, a respiração do loiro estava ficando arquejante diante do que ele achava que ia acontecer e o moreno pensava:

_- Ledo engano meu belo! Meu objetivo não mudou nem um milímetro._

E sendo um homem decido, com uma "séria" missão a cumprir depositou vários beijos na glande que sempre o encantou com sua coloração rosada, sentindo quando um líquido escorreu pelo orifício, passou a língua só para saborear, e fitou o outro que estava com os olhos anuviados de prazer, levemente confuso com a mudança de rumo dos acontecimentos.

Sem dar chance para eventuais indagações, ele virou rapidamente o loiro de bruços e convocou um óleo saborizado (2) da gaveta de Draco. Abrindo o frasco lambuzou o dedo indicador e deixou algumas gotas escorrerem por entre as nádegas brancas, e colocou Draco para posição que ele mais gostava, de quatro. O dedo entrou com facilidade, vencendo a leve resistência de maneira rápida, a respiração acelerou e ele automaticamente abriu mais as pernas.

Harry estava sendo deliberadamente perverso, deixando o loiro acreditar que seria tomado, quando o objetivo era exatamente o oposto.

Logo ele já rebolava com entusiasmo no dedo que o estava penetrando, foi inserido um segundo dedo e o moreno mordiscava a carne branca e firme, passando a língua na fenda entre as nádegas e sentindo o sabor de hortelã do óleo que facilitava a audaciosa carícia. Com os dedos se movimentando numa cadência constante, Harry passou a língua próxima de seu ponto fraco, ele gritou, o moreno sorriu, e retirando os dedos o penetrou com a língua.

Draco gritou mais alto ainda de prazer e surpresa, era a primeira vez que seu moreno fazia isto, e era uma sensação enlouquecedora, enviando tremores e faíscas de prazer por todo seu corpo, numa intensidade e velocidade absurdas, fazendo sua entrada piscar loucamente, implorando para ser possuída. Estava sendo literalmente "comido" e implorando por mais. Entre aquelas paredes não havia orgulho nem superioridade, só desejo e prazer.

Aproveitando o estado de entrega absoluta de seu amante, o moreno o virou fazendo com que ficasse apoiado nos travesseiros e alcançando o frasco de óleo na mesa de cabeceira, verteu uma generosa quantidade sobre o pênis de Draco que estava duro como rocha e colocando uma perna de cada lado dos quadris do loiro, Harry foi se abaixando, usando uma das mãos como apoio no peito de Draco e a outra guiando o membro untado para sua entrada.

Draco seguia os movimentos do outro num torpor sensual, incerto do que iria acontecer. Mas quando Harry agarrou seu pênis e foi descendo o corpo, a realidade se infiltrou em seu cérebro.

Harry não perdeu tempo, ele queria que acontecesse e não deu chance para o loiro mudar de posição. Fechou os olhos e travou os lábios, concentrando-se em relaxar e não gemer de dor enquanto se empalava até o fundo.

Ele sentiu com se estivesse sendo rasgado por um ferro em brasa, mas não queria que a primeira experiência de Draco como ativo o fizesse sentir culpado de causar dor ao parceiro.

Lentamente a dor e a sensação de ardência foram cedendo e dando lugar a outras sensações, como o pulsar do membro reverberando dentro de seu corpo, as pequenas contrações e os contornos dele. Mais confortável, ele começou a subir e descer naquele mastro, bem devagar.

Escutando o gemido estrangulado de Draco , abriu os olhos e o encarou diretamente, a expressão de surpresa ainda estava estampada em seu rosto, mas o desejo estava minando sua resistência fazendo os olhos prateados escurecerem de paixão.

Harry era quente, muito apertado, e estar dentro dele despertava seu lado possessivo e uma pontinha de orgulho. Ele, Draco Malfoy estava possuindo Harry, seu moreno lindo e poderoso, que estava literalmente em suas mãos.

A onda de luxúria os varreu num crescendo, e logo eles entraram em sintonia, Draco o estava ajudando nos movimentos de subir e descer, os dois gemendo e sussurrando, sem perceber Harry chamava pelo loiro, pedindo mais, com mais força.

O moreno era mais pesado, mas a paixão dava forças a Draco que empinava o quadril entrando mais fundo, levantado o corpo da cama, imprimindo um passo rápido e desesperado naquela dança, deixando Harry no limite, que tomou uma das mãos do loiro e a fechou em torno de sua ereção.

Entendendo a deixa, ele começou a masturbar o moreno cuja cabeça pendeu para trás e os olhos se fecharam, desfrutando da carícia daquela mão de dedos ágeis que o estava levando ao limiar do orgasmo.

As estocadas de Draco roçando sua próstata mais os movimentos da mão dele em seu sexo eram um estímulo irresistível, fazendo todo seu corpo se retesar, um rugido de prazer brotar de sua garganta e expelir seu jato leitoso pelo ventre do loiro, que ancorou as mãos nos quadris de Harry com uma pegada forte e se arqueando de forma quase impossível na cama, preencheu o corpo do moreno com sua semente.

Um tanto sem fôlego e sorrindo de forma sensual, Draco passou os dedos por sua barriga e os levou a boca, lambendo com gosto, como se estivesse provando uma fina iguaria, fitando os olhos verdes que o encaravam em êxtase.

Com um último gemido, o moreno esgotado escorregou para o lado e abraçou Draco, ambos estavam trêmulos, cansados, mas satisfeitos. Quando conseguiu falar novamente, Harry foi direto:

- Não foi tão difícil assim, não é? E eu disse que você não iria me machucar.

- Potter você é realmente doido!

- Depois de tudo que fizemos juntos, exijo ser chamado pelo primeiro nome!

Sem conseguir ficar sério, Draco sorriu para o moreno impossível e falou:

- Certo Harry, você é doido.

- Talvez... - Disse o moreno sorrindo, que num gesto preguiçoso limpou a barriga de Draco com o lençol e enredou-se nas pernas do loiro suspirando satisfeito.

Naquele momento, a cama que estava levitando a alguns centímetros do chão voltou à posição original, mas nenhum dos dois notou o fato.

Harry morto de sono resmungou mentalmente sobre a claridade do quarto:

_- Mas que raio de velas fortes! Parece até dia claro! Quero que fique escuro. _

O feitiço foi mental, sem palavras nem voleio de varinha, mas a claridade do quarto que nada tinha haver com as velas se extinguiu instantaneamente, assim como as velas que também se apagaram e o quarto ficou numa acolhedora escuridão, perfeita para o sono.

Aconchegado no corpo de Draco, Harry dormiu com um sorriso feliz nos lábios.

OooOOooO

Nerdices da Topaz:

(1) Óleo de Rosa Damascena (já diluído no carreador): cicatrizante e regenerador da pele, anti-oxidante e afrodisíaco.

Gel de camomila: antiinflamatório, anti-bacteriano, sedativo e cicatrizante, e o gel em si é lubrificante.

(2) Óleo para massagem comestível encontrado em diversos sabores.

Normalmente comprado para "aquilo" mesmo. Fala sério gente! Se fosse óleo de hortelã verdadeiro iria arder um bocado! Pensa em creme dental, já pensou? Pois é!


	12. Desencontro

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**_________________________xxx_______________________xxx________________________xxx____________________xxx______________________**

12**. **DESENCONTRO

**" Veja bem,**

**Nosso caso é uma porta entreaberta**

**E eu usei a palavra mais certa**

**Vê se entende o meu grito de alerta**

**Veja bem,**

**É o amor agitando meu coração**

**Há um lado carente dizendo que sim**

**E esta vida da gente gritando que não..." **

Grito de Alerta - Maria Bethânia

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry acordou cedo e resolveu dar um longo passeio. Tinha muito em que pensar, e depois da noite passada o relacionamento deles havia entrado num novo patamar de intimidade. Estava na hora de ter "aquela conversa" com Draco, o caso dos dois estava num estado indefinido por tempo demais, o único comentário sobre os sentimentos entre eles fora no primeiro dia em que ele havia dormido na cama do loiro. O resto foi só desfrute e paixão.

De volta à mansão, eles tomaram o desjejum em silêncio e Harry ponderava que o outro ainda estava digerindo tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Passaram a manhã no escritório cuidando de seus assuntos com "o mundo exterior" e seguiram a rotina diária com os passeios pela propriedade, leitura de jornais, um delicioso piquenique no jardim das rosas e como normalmente acontecia, depois do jantar foram para o escritório saborear um cálice de xerez, e então Harry resolveu falar, aquela situação não podia se arrastar mais:

- Draco...

E o loiro o encarou o outro com mais interesse.

- Como vão ser as coisas entre nós daqui para adiante?

Um brilho diferente apareceu no olhar prateado e ele respondeu com outra pergunta:

- Como assim?

- Quero dizer, de que maneira iremos nos conduzir diante dos outros.

O sorriso do loiro diminuiu e o brilho de aço dos olhos dele aumentou, enquanto respondia:

- Que outros? Ninguém precisa saber. Só eu, você e é claro a Granger, que já prometeu não abrir a boca.

A forma suave e firme com que Draco falou, deixou perfeitamente claro que ele nunca iria aceitar que o relacionamento deles se tornasse público. O entendimento chegou até ele como uma punhalada dolorosa. Ele seria só um casinho sórdido, algo digno de vergonha e que deveria ser mantido na surdina.

Harry sentiu a respiração falhar e uma dormência se alastrar por seu corpo, enquanto seu sonho de amor e uma vida em comum começavam a ruir. Ele ainda achou forças para perguntar:

- Por quê?

E a resposta veio sem demora:

- Que pergunta mais tola, Harry! Ambos somos figuras públicas e temos reputações a zelar. Ainda existe muito preconceito, tanto aqui como no mundo trouxa, então o mais lógico é manter isto somente entre nós, não acha? - O loiro sorriu de maneira descontraída, certo de que Harry iria concordar, mas ao ver a expressão magoada do outro, sentiu como se um dedo gelado passasse por sua espinha.

_- Não me atrevo nem a imaginar o que o povo falaria se soubesse do nosso caso, minha vida não é muito fácil por ser um Malfoy e filho do braço direito do Lorde das Trevas. O respeito no mundo empresarial conquistado à duras penas iria por água abaixo, bem como o nome da família que aos poucos estava se reerguendo da lama. Com certeza iria ser motivo de fofocas sem fim, provocações e chacotas sobre sua preferência sexual. Sem contar o fato de que ele era o último de sua linhagem..._ – estes pensamentos passavam na mente do loiro numa velocidade alucinante.

Enquanto colocava os pensamentos em ordem, Draco notou o silêncio absoluto do aposento e seus olhos se fixaram no moreno, que estava cada vez mais lívido, o brilho dos olhos se apagando, a chama de calorosa intimidade sendo substituída pela mais pura dor, e uma onda de pânico se apossou dele.

-Harry! O que há com você? Está tão pálido!

Neste momento, um estalo atrás dele o assustou e ele olhou rápido na direção do som, a tempo de ver um trincado se abrir e subir pelo vidro da janela, alguns livros caírem da estante ao lado deles, a agenda sobre a mesa começou a se folhear sozinha, o lustre no teto começou a chocalhar fazendo os finos pingentes de cristal tilintar, e ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos quando a poltrona onde Harry estava sentado começou a levitar, ficando há uns quarenta centímetros do chão.

_- Por Merlin! O que estava acontecendo? _- Draco se perguntou assustado.

Os olhos verdes e apagados o fitavam parecendo um tanto desfocados, espelhando uma dor que ele não compreendia, uma lagrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Harry, a poltrona voltou ao chão, e todas as demais manifestações foram revertidas. A trinca do vidro se arrumou, os livros voltaram a seus lugares, a agenda se fechou e o lustre parou de chocalhar.

O loiro que tinha os olhos arregalados viu Harry inspirar pesadamente, fazendo um enorme esforço, como se o ar fosse denso demais para entrar em seus pulmões e seu rosto continuava assustadoramente branco.

Draco levantou da cadeira para ir até ele, mas com um olhar Harry o fez parar, e sua voz ecoou pela sala:

- Eu não penso assim, eu quero que todos saibam o que sinto por você. - um sorriso triste brotou de seus lábios exangues, - Eu te amo Draco Malfoy! E não ligaria a mínima para opinião das pessoas se você estivesse ao meu lado, não sentiria minha honra ser maculada por amar uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, por amar quem eu supostamente deveria odiar. Nada disso teria me importado se ficássemos juntos! – O sorriso triste alcançou os olhos que se apagaram um pouco mais.

Draco não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e a descrença com as palavras do moreno, e seu rosto certamente refletia isto.

_- Ele não iria se importar que toda a sociedade falasse mal e escarnecesse deles? De ser chamado por todos aqueles nomes de baixo calão? Como o relacionamento deles poderia florescer no meio de uma sociedade cheia de preconceitos? Ter sua hombridade, conduta moral e honra questionadas diariamente? E o mais impossível, sem dúvida, seria aturar os comentários sobre a impossibilidade de sucesso do relacionamento formado pelo casal constituído por um Potter e um Malfoy._

Uma risada sem humor desenhou-se nos lábios do loiro enquanto ele continuava pensando:

_- Como ele ousou pensar em me expor desta maneira? Arruinar minha vida por uma fantasia boba de amor? Afinal o que era o amor? Aquele sentimento que fazia os homens perderem a razão e se comportar como adolescentes histéricas, sonhando com beijos doces, flores e poesias? Isto não era para ele. Ele estava só curtindo o momento, certo?_

Ao levantar os olhos, deparou-se com o olhar mortiço de Harry e a tez ainda mais pálida. Instantaneamente ele compreendeu que o moreno realmente acreditava no que havia dito, e havia lido seus pensamentos como se fosse um livro aberto.

A dor e o pesar desenhados no rosto familiar fizeram seu coração dar um tranco. O estômago torceu-se num nó e sua respiração ficou em suspenso.

Algo se partiu dentro de Harry ao ler muito claramente o que se passava na mente do outro, as dúvidas, a indignação dele só de pensar em ser exposto, a soberba Malfoy, a importância da opinião dos outros, a negação de sua sexualidade e o pior: a incapacidade de ser honesto com os próprios sentimentos.

No instante que Draco conseguiu respirar novamente, o lustre desprendeu-se do teto e caiu com um estrondo ensurdecedor atrás da cadeira onde Harry estava sentado. O moreno não se abalou com o fato, e o que restava de seu sorriso triste desapareceu enquanto ele falava:

- Eu entendo.

Tudo o que ele sabia é que precisava sumir dali, aparatar para um lugar onde pudesse extravasar esta dor que o estava destruindo e chorar até lavar a alma.

Levantando-se da cadeira, deu uma última olhada para o homem que ele pensava ser sua metade neste mundo e vagarosamente dirigiu-se para a porta.

Ao virar-se de costas, algo inacreditável aconteceu: o lustre começou a se recompor pingente por pingente, até ficar completo, flutuar em direção ao teto e prender-se no suporte.

Fechando a porta do escritório e convocando sua mochila, ele desaparatou sem destino.

Draco saiu do estupor momentâneo, ao escutar o familiar som de aparatação logo adiante da porta fechada, e saltando da poltrona num segundo estava olhando para o corredor vazio, gritando: - Harry!

_- Não é possível! Ninguém a não ser um Malfoy legítimo pode aparatar daqui! É magia de sangue, antiga e poderosa!_

Correndo pela escadaria, ele entrou no quarto de hóspedes somente para constatar que os pertences dele também haviam sumido.

A lembrança do ultimo olhar de Harry para ele congelou em sua memória: os olhos verdes estavam mortiços, desfocados e algo parecia estar muito errado. As manifestações ocorridas no escritório certamente eram obra do moreno, mas Draco não sabia ao certo se elas foram fruto de descontrole da magia por causa das fortes emoções ou se ele havia movido os objetos por vontade própria.

Mas como ele conseguira fazer aquilo sem usar a varinha? O quão poderoso Harry realmente era? E se por culpa dele, o outro acabasse ferido ou com a magia totalmente fora de controle? O que ele havia feito?! Ao sentir uma dor fina e cortante brotar no peito, Draco ficou assustado.

_- Que coisa era esta? Sentimento de perda, saudade? Mas não fazia nem dez minutos que Harry havia partido! Como isso era possível? _-Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e se perguntou: _- Por que estou chorando? Foi só uma aventura. Nada mais que isto._

Mas as lagrimas teimavam em cair mesmo assim, um soluço escapou, e ele se jogou na cama, abraçando a blusa do pijama de seda verde que estava cuidadosamente dobrada em cima do travesseiro e ainda tinha o cheiro dele. Curvado em posição fetal na cama que lhe trazia tantas lembranças ele ponderava: _- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, eu não saberia como enfrentar a situação, e não saberia o que fazer com o amor dele_. Mas este pensamento não lhe trouxe nenhum alento, e as lágrimas desceram por muito tempo, sem trazer paz nem aliviar a angústia que lhe oprimia o peito.

_- O que está acontecendo comigo?_

oooOOOooo

Harry aparatou da mansão sem rumo, sua única determinação era sumir daquela casa, e ficou rodando no espaço sem direção. Tudo era um borrão de cores, sons e lugares. Havia a tentação de permanecer ali, naquele caleidoscópio sem sentido deixando-se rodar e rodar sem ter de pensar em nada, sem sentir nada... Mas aquela não era à hora de despedir-se do mundo, de alguma maneira ele tinha de seguir em frente... Se foram segundos, horas ou dias não havia como saber, mas algo dentro dele o avisou que ele teria de escolher algum lugar para se recompor, precisava de ajuda, de uma mão amiga... Amiga... Hermione...

E num estalo ele se materializou na sala dela, dentro do St. Mungus. Estava tudo escuro e silencioso, mas o tempo passado no espaço e sem direção o deixou completamente zonzo, e ele ficou lá, estirado no chão com os olhos arregalados sem nada ver, o corpo dormente e um vazio na alma que o acabaria matando, esperando...

O barulho da porta se abrindo e o grito angustiado de Hermione ao vê-lo naquele estado, não conseguiram tirá-lo do estado de absoluta prostração. A amiga tocava seu rosto, obrigando-o a encará-la nos olhos e falando com ele, mas um bem-vindo vácuo sensorial apossou-se dele, seduzindo-o com a promessa do limbo eterno, mas talvez o desespero na voz dela ou alguma força que ele não podia saber de onde veio, arrastou sua alma para o mundo terreno, que agora só significava tristeza e dor. Ele fechou os olhos, deixando uma única lágrima escapar e ficou inconsciente.

Hermione sempre era a primeira a chegar à sua ala, o desejo de ajudar e a fome de conhecimento sempre foram suas forças motrizes.

Caminhando pelo corredor deserto, o único som era de seus próprios passos, e chegando à sua sala com um voleio de varinha, ela desfez o feitiço de proteção e abriu a porta. Ao ver a figura estendida no chão, parecendo estar numa posição desconfortável, o instinto de curadora foi mais forte do que o susto de encontrar alguém dentro de sua sala particular muito bem guardada por feitiços, sem falar nas barreiras de segurança mágica de todo hospital.

Ao chegar mais perto da pessoa, ela reconheceu imediatamente seu amigo e pela aparência dele algo estava tremendamente errado.

Largando seus pertences de qualquer jeito, ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e começou a chamar por ele, mas os olhos desfocados e mortiços junto com a falta de reação fizeram o pânico se alastrar por sua mente profissional e ela começou a chamar por ele em voz alta, sacudindo o moreno de leve. A única reação de Harry foi uma lágrima que rolou de seus olhos, o corpo relaxou e ele mergulhou na inconsciência.

A castanha imediatamente fez uma varredura profunda, verificando os sinais vitais bem como o estado geral do seu amigo e agora paciente. Constatando que não havia nenhum dano grave, ela resolveu levá-lo para seu apartamento, pois sabia que o Harry detestaria ser alvo de mais publicidade. Com a ajuda de Ron, eles se revezavam cuidando dele, procurando estar sempre por perto.

Após três dias sem mudanças, Hermione estava uma pilha de nervos. Já havia usado tudo o que sabia no ramo de diagnósticos e o resultado era sempre o mesmo: não havia nada de errado com o corpo do moreno, assim suas especulações se voltaram para o lado emocional. E muitas vezes, as feridas na alma eram deveras mais difíceis de curar do que as físicas, e tudo o que lhes restava era esperar.

No final da tarde do terceiro dia, a castanha estava concentrada lendo, quando se sentiu observada. Levantando os olhos do livro, se deparou com o olhar muito verde e límpido do seu velho amigo.

Num instante estava ao lado dele e após fazer uma rápida varredura de rotina, apertou a mão de Harry e falou:

- Que bom que você está de volta!

- E onde eu estava? - Perguntou ele.

Com uma imitação não muito boa da expressão severa da Sra. Weasley ela retrucou:

- Eu é que deveria fazer esta pergunta mocinho! Você quase me matou de susto aparecendo daquele jeito na minha sala no St. Mungus e depois apagando como uma vela soprada! Eu e Rony estamos nos revezando para te vigiar a três dias.

Harry olhava para a amiga com uma expressão carinhosa, e sabia que havia feito a coisa certa ao recorrer a ela num momento de desespero. Mione era um porto seguro, uma pessoa realmente digna de confiança, tinha um coração enorme e ele a amava como a uma irmã.

E no calor e acolhida daquela amizade verdadeira, ele se viu contando tudo. Sobre os dias alegres, as noites tórridas, o companheirismo crescente, sua entrega e por fim os últimos acontecimentos que acabaram descontrolando sua magia e o fazendo procurá-la. As lágrimas que acompanhavam o relato estavam ajudando a lavar sua alma, a diminuir o peso e a dor que o estavam machucando tanto.

Hermione não o interrompeu, simplesmente escutava. E depois de um tempo ela também chorava, solidária com a dor do amigo. Infelizmente, não existiam remédios que curassem um coração partido, só o tempo ajudaria a diminuir aquele pesar.

Quando acabou o relato e ambos pararam de chorar, ele falou:

- Obrigado por me ouvir Mione. E me desculpa por ter te dado tantas preocupações, mas quando eu saí de lá, ferido, desavorado e completamente fora de controle, eu nem sabia o que fazer... Aparatei sem rumo e não sei quanto tempo fiquei no vazio... Cheguei a pensar em morrer...

Os olhos de Mione se arregalam diante de tal confissão, ela abriu a boca para dar um sermão, mas Harry continuou a falar, não dando abertura para ela.

– Eu sei, foi uma idéia idiota, e eu estou aqui não é mesmo?

Mas ela perguntou: - Você sabe me dizer algo sobre estes três dias Harry? Onde sua mente esteve? Nós cuidamos do seu corpo físico, mas eu senti que sua essência estava muito longe. – ele fechou os olhos por um instante pensativo:

_- Onde minha alma andou?_ Na verdade nem ele sabia, lembrava que no começo era só a escuridão e dor, de resto só o vazio, mas aos poucos o ambiente começou a clarear. A dor ainda estava lá, e ele compreendeu que ela agora fazia parte de si, era o preço a pagar por amar sem ser amado, e ele amava Draco. Lembraria com carinho dos bons tempos e guardaria os momentos dos dois como um tesouro. Não podia obrigar Draco a amá-lo, e o melhor que poderia fazer era viver e deixar viver. O loiro não sabia lidar com sentimentos, ainda estava na fase de viver pela opinião da sociedade, então o mais certo era ficar longe e deixar a vida seguir seu sentiu novamente a claridade se filtrar por suas pálpebras, abriu os olhos e viu o ambiente todo embaralhado, tateando, pegou os óculos e tudo entrou em foco. Vendo Hermione calmamente lendo acomodada na poltrona aos pés da cama, um calorzinho gostoso espalhou-se por seu corpo e ele teve a certeza que poderia sempre contar com ela quando tudo mais lhe falhasse ou parecesse impossível de solucionar. Ela e Rony sempre estariam ao seu lado.

Ele e a castanha sabiam que Rony não estava preparado para aceitar o acontecido com Harry e decidiram contar a ele que o moreno havia tido uma crise de estafa e precisava dar um tempo nas caçadas.

Mas Hermione ainda estava curiosa com um fato, e vendo que o amigo estava estável e calmo, perguntou:

– Harry, como você conseguiu entrar no meu consultório? – Ele a olhou confuso e respondeu:

- Eu aparatei lá. . . – Então ele compreendeu as implicações da pergunta: _- Como ele havia aparatado dentro do St. Mungus? E como ele conseguiu aparatar de dentro da mansão Malfoy? Os dois lugares eram protegidos por barreiras mágicas e encantamentos, assim como Hogwarts. Ele realmente não sabia como havia conseguido burlar aquelas proteções._ E foi exatamente isto que ele falou para a castanha, que o encarava com um olhar especulativo. Harry quase podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro da amiga começando a se movimentar, ela não resistia a uma pergunta sem respostas

- Harry, tente fazer algo de uma maneira fora do usual.

Ele entendeu onde ela queria chegar, olhou em torno no quarto, algo fora do usual . . . Então lentamente a cortina que cobria a janela foi se abrindo e deixando a luminosidade do fim do dia entrar e banhar o quarto mansamente, e eles se olharam aturdidos. Ele fizera aquilo sem a varinha!!! Desviou os olhos de Mione e pensou em outras coisas para fazer, conjurou uma das poltronas da biblioteca, moveu alguns livros de lugar, mentalmente localizou Monstro que já estava no Largo Grimmauld à sua espera, e a cada nova tentativa os dois se olhavam surpresos. De repente, ele ficou de pé e falou: - Mione me dá sua mão. – ela nem pensou, e quando se deu conta eles estavam aparatando, o quarto sumiu e não mais que de repente surgiu diante dos dois o castelo onde eles haviam estudado, estavam dentro das terras de Hogwarts, um lugar onde ninguém, pelas fortes barreiras de proteção mágica antiga e poderosa, poderia aparatar.

Mas Harry aparentemente conseguira burlar esta regra, ficaram admirando o esplendoroso castelo, e num piscar de olhos voltaram ao quarto. Não havia palavras para expressar o que os dois estavam sentindo, ambos se encaravam maravilhados.

– Harry, percebeu que você nos levou a Hogwarts trajando pijamas? – Ele olhou para baixo e se deu conta do que estava vestindo, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e os dois caíram na gargalhada diante do ridículo da situação. Foi assim que Rony os encontrou, rindo como duas crianças e levitando!

- MAS O QUE É ISTO????? – Os dois olham pra ele ainda rindo e Harry percebeu o que estava fazendo sem querer, às risadas se acalmam diante da cara de surpresa de Rony e eles pousam no chão do quarto.

Hermione correu para Rony, abraçando o ruivo e falando sem parar. Ela estava ansiosa para dividir as descobertas que havia feito sobre o melhor amigo deles.

ooOOOooOOOooOOOoo

Por dois meses Rony e Mione ficaram de marcação cerrada, queriam ter certeza que ele estava plenamente recuperado de sua "estafa", e não estava chegando nem perto dos jornais para buscar pistas de eventuais fugitivos.

Harry recebeu uma coruja de Draco, mas nem leu a mensagem, simplesmente a enviou de volta a seu dono. Felizmente não houve mais tentativas de contato da parte do loiro.

Aproveitando a pausa em suas atividades, ele visitou todos seus amigos, aparecendo na toca para ver o casal Weasley e provar mais uma vez a deliciosa culinária de Molly, na Gemialidades Weasley e foi cordialmente recebido por Jorge, e quando se deu conta, estava batendo a cabeça no teto da loja por conta de um chiclete anti-gravidade, gentilmente oferecido por seu anfitrião.

Em Hogwarts visitou Hagrid e Grope, foi ver Carlinhos e sua esposa, Alice, que para sua surpresa estavam vigiando uma família de dragões gauleses. Gui e Fleur estavam radiantes com os dois filhos, ambos muito ruivos, o Weasley mais velho estava trabalhando para os duendes em Gringotes como desfazedor de feitiços, e fazendo uma bela carreira.

Na casa de Andrômeda, Teddy, havia crescido um bocado, parecendo um furação. Como padrinho, havia ficado contente em saber que o garoto já havia manifestado poder mágico, pois num acesso de raiva havia ateado fogo numa vassoura. Ele deu boas risadas com o fato, mas ao se deparar com o olhar da avó do garoto, ele sentiu-se na obrigação de ter uma conversa com Teddy, explicando que a magia devia ser levada a sério e que ele tivesse mais cuidado, pois havia dado um grande susto em sua avó. O garoto era metamorfomago como a mãe, mas quando ficava irritado, o moreno podia sentir algo selvagem ali, um "cheirinho de lobisomem", e se prometeu ficar de olho no adorável capetinha.

A novidade era que Neville e Luna estavam morando juntos, e ele recebeu um convite para visitar os antigos colegas. Luna continuava aérea como sempre, assumira a direção do jornal do pai, O Pasquim e estava sempre pesquisando sobre assuntos estranhos e por vezes absurdos para a publicação. Neville seguira carreira em Herbologia e se tornara pesquisador de plantas mágicas, sendo reconhecido internacionalmente por importantes descobertas.

Na casa de Gina, houve alguns momentos de constrangimento inicial, mas no final todos voltaram às boas. A criança dela e de Justino era linda, ruivinha como a mãe e muito graciosa. Acabou sendo adotado como "tio Harry" e seu coração ficou mais leve ao ver o que os dois se amavam de verdade. Em vários momentos, vendo a interação deles, se pegou pensando em Draco, mas rapidamente mudava a linha de pensamento, era preciso ter controle sobre seus sentimentos por ele, não podia se permitir ficar deprimido.

Era hora de seguir em frente.

ooOOOooOOOooOOOoo

Voltando a ler os jornais trouxas e bruxos, Harry procurava pistas de algum fugitivo das trevas que houvesse deixado rastros sem querer. Após alguns dias de cuidadosas pesquisas, ele foi recompensado com pistas que apontavam em cinco possíveis direções. E sentindo a adrenalina fluir nas veias, ele teve a certeza que estava na hora de voltar à ativa.

Satisfeito com seus achados, ele revisou os mapas, o conteúdo da mochila de viagem e as provisões. Dando-se por satisfeito, depois de uma chuveirada relaxante, foi dormir esperando ter uma boa noite de sono.

Em seu sonho, ele perseguia alguém entre as árvores, mas de repente o cenário mudou e ele se viu parado na porta de um quarto de criança, no berço de madeira escura ladeado por grades de proteção, um bebê brincava e ria. Encantado aproximou-se da criança, que olhou para ele, uma linda menina de pele muito clara, cabelos loiro platinados e enormes olhos verdes. Uma onda de amor o varreu e de alguma maneira ele sabia que a criança era sua, sabia até o nome da pequenina: Bella Malfoy Potter. . . Com o choque, ele acordou suando frio e sem entender aquele sonho absurdo, era impossível! Uma criança com seus olhos, a pele e os cabelos de Malfoy, realmente impossível! E depois de se revirar um pouco na cama dormiu novamente, desta vez um sono sem sonhos.

No dia seguinte acordou no horário habitual, arrumou-se e partiu para a caçada, colocando os pensamentos perturbadores num cantinho lá no fundo da mente, Potter, o Implacável, estava de volta à ativa. Determinação, paciência atenção e astúcia, eram o que garantiria seu sucesso e sua sobrevivência. Sentimentos não eram bem-vindos durante as missões, uma escorregada e ele poderia acabar morto.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Durante mais uma de suas longas vigílias, Harry mentalmente fazia um balanço de sua volta às caçadas:

-_Bem, as cinco pistas se provaram reais, e os primeiros quatro casos não foram muito difíceis. O primeiro se tratava de alguns dementadores desgarrados que estavam aterrorizando várias cidades do norte da Cornualha, o segundo um espírito agourento que estava infernizando os moradores de uma casa (e nesta hora ele mentalmente agradeceu a Augustus e a biblioteca dos Black, livros de exorcismo não eram muito fáceis de encontrar). O terceiro caso chegava a ser cômico: uma bruxa idosa que sofria de lapsos de memória esquecia por dias sua condição mágica, e quando lembrava, corria para os vizinhos para demonstrar suas recém descobertas habilidades. Ele havia conduzido a senhora ao St. Mungus e tivera que modificar as memórias de vários vizinhos da bruxa confusa._

_- O quarto caso envolvia uma criatura mágica. No interior da Irlanda, os criadores de vacas leiteiras estavam em pânico com o sumiço dos animais e a única pista eram as gigantescas teias de aranha encontradas num bosque próximo. O moreno descobriu que o culpado era um dos descendentes de Aragogue. O mais difícil foi nocautear a criatura com feitiços, depois foi só enviá-lo para a Floresta Proibida e fazer os moradores acreditarem que um felino fugido de um circo era o culpado pelo sumiço dos animais e que já fora abatido. _

_- Mas este, o quinto caso, parecia mais complicado: um bando de lobisomens fora de controle, que estava atacando indiscriminadamente humanos e animais. Eram nove no total, o chefe era um homem de seus 50 anos, e os outros bem mais jovens, não seria uma missão fácil. _

Camuflado por um feitiço que o fazia ficar com o mesmo odor da floresta, ele estava estudando o grupo há alguns dias e notou que regularmente o bando se separava para procurar a "caça", mesmo fora do período de lua cheia. Eles pareciam mais animais selvagens do que seres humanos, e a comunicação entre eles era feita quase que exclusivamente com latidos ou rosnados. No momento, eles estavam numa floresta fechada que ficava entre quatro cidades de tamanho médio, era um bom local para caçar trouxas, que entravam na floresta e desapareciam misteriosamente, e a fauna silvestre ainda abundante, veados eram a carne preferida, comida crua e quente. Na primeira vez que os vira se alimentar no acampamento, ele quase vomitou, tendo um trabalhão para controlar o estômago que andava meio fragilizado por estes dias, todas as manhãs acordava mareado e não conseguia engolir nada além de chá e torradas.

Depois de aprender as rotinas dos lobisomens, chegou o dia de acabar com o bando. Era dia de caçada e eles iriam se separarem em grupos de três, e cada um seguiria numa direção diferente. Harry escolheu um dos grupos e os seguiu, eram três rapazes, que nem viram o que os atingiu, rapidamente estavam desacordados, presos por um potente _Incarcerous_ e sem as varinhas.

Harry estava achando tudo mais fácil por não precisar usar a varinha, mas ainda a carregava como um talismã. O segundo grupo deu mais trabalho, pareciam estar sentindo o perigo no ar, assim que pegou a moça do grupo, os outros dois o atacaram de forma agressiva, rosnando e disparando feitiços em alta velocidade, mas ficaram um tanto confusos, pois seus feitiços eram rechaçados pelo bruxo sem usar varinha nem palavras. O medo tomou conta deles, e o instinto avisou que era hora de fugir. Um deles tombou e foi prontamente imobilizado com um _Incarcerous_, e o membro restante do grupo caiu desacordado por conta de um potente feitiço de estuporante e foi também imobilizado. Tomando as varinhas, levitou estes três para junto do primeiro grupo apreendido e conjurou um feitiço de sono profundo em todos.

Colocando em prática suas novas habilidades coordenadas com um feitiço localizador, achou os membros restantes. Eram os mais velhos e provavelmente mais perigosos. Os três acuavam uma presa, o pobre rapaz que estava fazendo trilha na floresta parecia apavorado. Ele aparatou entre a vitima e os atacantes exatamente no momento do ataque, e liberou uma onda de energia que lançou os três alguns metros adiante. Os lobisomens mal tocaram o chão e já estavam de pé, varinhas em riste apontadas para eles, em suas mentes era possível ler primeiramente a confusão, depois à raiva e o ódio por aquele que estava estragando a diversão. O trio analisava o obstáculo entre eles e a presa e rapidamente perceberam que ele não usava varinha e mesmo assim, os tinha jogado para longe com uma onda de magia.

A mulher que integrava este grupo e que Harry supunha ser a companheira do chefe do bando indagou: - Como você se atreve a ficar entre nós e nossa caça? - O moreno sentiu o medo do trouxa atrás de si, as ondas de desespero que se irradiavam dele, faziam seus pensamentos aparecerem na mente de Harry como se fossem uma transmissão de rádio:

_- Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar! Devo estar ficando louco! Homens que caçam como animais, pessoas que aparecem do nada! - _Mas ele percebeu que loucura ou não, aquele rapaz era a única coisa entre ele e os três que o estavam atacando. Então ele não se moveu, e nem teria conseguido, pois estava paralisado de medo.

– Vocês vão para Azkaban. – ele respondeu simplesmente. O trio riu, soando mais como latidos, e ele mais sentiu que viu o _Cruciatus_ vir em sua direção, mas quando ela não teve efeito o riso cessou, e o chefe do bando agora o olhava com certa surpresa. Nunca havia visto em sua vida um bruxo defender-se de um _Cruciatus_ sem varinha, nem mesmo Lord Voldemort, o maior de todos os bruxos que já existiu.

- O maior de todos os bruxos foi Alvo Dumbledore. – O choque tomou conta do rosto do lobisomem, pois o rapaz certamente conseguira ler seus pensamentos! Os outros dois percebendo a surpresa do seu chefe, ganiram, o que estava errado?! Afinal era só um rapaz, e eles podiam dar conta, nenhum deles era um bruxo ruim, e eram três contra um.

Uma leve brisa passou pelo local onde estavam os cabelos de Harry esvoaçaram e foi o suficiente para que os três vissem a cicatriz em forma de raio que havia lá. As três mentes se encolheram diante da revelação, aquele era Potter, o caçador que todos temiam cruzar o caminho.

- Como. . .por que. . . o que ele faz aqui? - O chefe fez um som baixo, chamando a atenção dos outros dois, aquela era uma oportunidade única, vingança, sim, vingança, afinal ele tirara todos os sonhos deles, cada promessa de Voldemort fora destruída junto com ele, tiveram que passar a viver escondidos, sempre em perigo, sempre em fuga.

– Tem certeza que é isto que você quer? – Não havia outra explicação, ponderava o lobisomem, sua mente estava sendo lida.

- Talvez você tenha razão, eu ainda não havia analisado por este ângulo. – O chefe não se dignou a responder, mas ainda havia uma chance. . . ele vocalizou alguns sons, e os três se movimentaram, preparando uma formação de ataque, e da maneira que eles ficaram Harry não podia ver os três ao mesmo tempo. Respirando fundo conjurou o feitiço de localização, assim podia "sentir" a posição de cada um deles, como se tivesse um tipo de GPS mágico.

O ataque foi lançado ao mesmo tempo, eles não o queriam vivo. Três maldições mortais, _Avada Kedavra, _foramdirecionados para onde ele estava, mas Harry simplesmente levitou rapidamente, e os raios verdes passaram a centímetros de seus pés, e no "fogo amigo" dois deles caíram, a mulher e o outro homem, que estavam de frente para o outro, a terceira maldição bateu numa árvore, que rachou ao meio. Harry voltou ao chão encarando o único lobisomem que restou, e que estava abismado com a cena que se apresentava diante dele. Não conseguia aceitar o que seus olhos viam: os corpos caídos ali perto e o rapaz que suavemente voltava ao chão de sua inexplicável levitação. O medo correu forte por suas veias, ele tinha que fugir, mas o sorriso no rosto do rapaz indicava que sabia o que se passava em sua mente, e afrontado encarou seu oponente. Tentou aparatar dali. . . nada. Tentou correr floresta adentro, mas sentiu que era puxado de volta. Talvez os outros do bando pudessem ajudá-lo.

– Não se preocupe, estão todos bem, já cuidei deles. – A voz de Potter era calma e tranqüila, sem ameaça, mas deixou bem claro que ele estava sozinho. Derrotado, não podia e não tinha como lutar, só restava se entregar, mas Azkaban. . . Lá seria seu fim, então era melhor morrer ali mesmo, ele lutou, lançou vários feitiços, e sua varinha dançava freneticamente com os movimentos. Tentou estuporá-lo, paralisá-lo, petrificá-lo, apelou para o _Cruciatus_ novamente, mas Potter só se protegia com um gesto de cabeça ou de mão e por fim tentou novamente o feitiço da morte

- _Avada K. . _. – Mas um raio vermelho o atingiu em meio à maldição que ia lançar e o apagou.

Harry estava satisfeito e triste. Satisfeito por que fora tudo mais fácil do que o esperado e triste pelas baixas causadas, mesmo que não fosse ele o causador, já estava feito. O trouxa havia desmaiado de medo já há algum tempo, mas ele tinha que acordá-lo e modificar a suas lembranças. Dessa vez para maior segurança ele usou a varinha: - _Enevarte!_ – o trouxa acordou, - _Obliviate!_ – Bem, agora ele não se lembraria de nada, modificou as memórias do rapaz que acharia ter passado todo o tempo caminhando pelo bosque. Aproveitando o estado de confusão mental da vítima, o bruxo o deixou num local próximo da trilha, voltou para junto dos três e os levou para junto dos outros.

Apagou as memórias sobre a breve batalha travada e modificou as lembranças de todos para uma luta normal com varinhas, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre seus novos "dons". Após tudo acertado, ele deu um longo suspiro. Era hora de levar todos para o átrio do Ministério, e seria a primeira vez que entregaria fugitivos mortos.


	13. Balada e surpresas

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

13. BALADA E SURPRESAS

Dois dias depois da última caçada, Harry estava no apartamento de Rony e Mione. Era um sábado à tarde e na preguiça depois do almoço, relembravam o baile do Torneio Tribuxo.

O moreno e a castanha riam a valer de Rony, lembrando os micos do ruivo, desde o traje de gala cheio de babados até sua cara de pastel quando reconheceu Hermione, lindíssima, como a parceira de Viktor Krum. Ele fez cara de emburrado, mas por fim também acabou rindo.

A tarde estava pela metade quando Rony sugeriu que fossem ao show das Esquisitonas naquela noite. Mione e Harry não estavam muito a fim, mas a agitação de Rony acabou por contagiá-los, e fazia um bom tempo que eles não saiam para se divertir. O ruivo se responsabilizou em conseguir os ingressos, e foi direto ao Ministério. O show iniciaria às nove horas e a arena com camarotes havia sido montada no mesmo local da Final do Campeonato Mundial de Quadribol, e desta vez não precisariam usar uma chave de portal, felizmente todos podiam aparatar.

Depois de tudo acertado, Harry passou no Largo Grimmauld para tirar um cochilo e se arrumar. Show das Esquisitonas no mundo bruxo era evento imperdível e depois de um lanche leve, foi ao encontro dos amigos. Rony estava radiante, conseguira ingressos para o camarote VIP e estava parecendo uma criança em véspera de natal, então decidiram ir um pouco mais cedo para não enfrentar a multidão. O camarote ficava na lateral do palco, dando uma visão perfeita do show. O lugar era grande, com um espaço lounge para descanso, open bar e serviço de alimentação. Um corredor passava por detrás de toda a estrutura dando acesso aos outros camarotes, e o pessoal que estava na pista em frente ao palco tinha uma boa visão dos ocupantes VIP´s.

Ao chegarem encontraram Gina e Justino, Neville e Luna, e a presença dos amigos garantia a diversão; Harry nem ligou por ser o único solteiro, mas podia sentir muitos pares de olhos cobiçosos em cima de si. O camarote lotou, assim como a arena abaixo deles, devia ter no mínimo umas duas mil pessoas, no palco os últimos ajustes dos aparelhos eram feitos, e a multidão estava indo a loucura, o frenesi era contagiante e todos da turma estavam elétricos com a antecipação.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Draco olhou ao redor do camarote, há muito não comparecia a um evento bruxo, mesmo sendo patrocinador de vários shows. Esta noite estava acompanhado por Pansy e Goyle. Depois de Harry, ele sentiu a necessidade de contatar com pessoas conhecidas, precisava de amizades para não enlouquecer e reencontrou Gregory Goyle, agora um homem feito, administrando os bens de sua família e namorando Pansy Parkinson. Depois de quebrado o gelo e aparadas as arestas, os três retornaram à camaradagem dos tempos de escola. O novo casal perguntou se ele gostaria de ir ao show com eles, e não tendo nada mais interessante para fazer, além de ser detentor de um passaporte VIP, decidiu que também merecia um pouco de diversão.

O camarote estava bastante cheio, e se ficasse lotado demais ele iria para sua sala particular, mas curtir um show de rock sozinho não tinha graça, então o melhor era ficar ali no meio do agito. Sorriu com este pensamento, no passado ele jamais cogitaria a idéia de ficar no meio da multidão. Os primeiros acordes da banda que fazia a abertura do show soaram pela arena, ele a maioria do pessoal foi para mais perto do gradil. A música das Hex Girls era contagiante e quando cantaram sucessos antigos das Esquisitonas, todo mundo entrou no ritmo da batida, cantando as letras e dançando.

Pansy e Goyle estavam na maior animação, e na passagem de uma música para outra perguntou ao casal se eles queriam beber alguma coisa, dirigindo-se até o bar que ficava no hall entre os camarotes, para estar de volta quando As Esquisitonas entrassem no palco. Chegando ao balcão fez seu pedido, e ao se virar para sair ouviu palavras que fizeram sua respiração ficar em suspenso:

- Claro que sim! É o Potter mesmo! Não me diga que não viu? Deuses... Ele está muito gato, eu nem sabia que ele dançava! E que dança! Só de ver me deu um calorão...

Draco olhou na direção da voz, e notou uma morena de parar o trânsito, ao lado dela a amiga também muito bonita era quem falava. Ele achou um milhão de defeitos nas duas e torceu o nariz, mas enquanto elas se afastavam ele escutou a garota falar: - Hoje ele não me escapa! Vou dar um amasso naquele gostoso! E deu uma risada divertida seguindo para a pista. Draco teve vontade de esganar aquela oferecida._ - Como ela se atrevia a falar daquele jeito do seu moreno! _Mas assim que seu lado racional digeriu o pensamento, um gosto amargo chegou à boca. Harry não lhe pertencia, ele mesmo o havia rejeitado. Depois que a coruja que enviou voltou com a mensagem intacta, ele desistiu e resolveu seguir em frente.

As Esquisitonas entraram no palco e a ovação foi geral, Draco chegando perto do gradil também aplaudia, mas seus olhos escaneavam a multidão do camarote como uma ave de rapina, sua mente consciente negava, mas seu coração pedia para vê-lo, nem que fosse de longe. Andando pelo espaço tomado de gente, ele viu um par de cabeças ruivas no outro extremo do camarote, e entre elas, Harry.

O moreno sorria e dançava cantando o refrão da música, sem se dar conta dos olhares que recebia. Mas Draco percebia os olhares cobiçosos de várias mulheres e inclusive de homens. Uma raiva surda tomou conta do loiro, ele tinha vontade de azarar todos aqueles descarados.

Harry não o havia visto, talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele ficou mirando o moreno, admirando a roupa que lhe caía tão bem, e resolveu voltar para a companhia de seus amigos. As Esquisitonas entraram no palco e foi uma gritaria sem tamanho, durante a primeira parte do show Draco automaticamente acompanhava as músicas, mas seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o moreno e travava uma batalha consigo mesmo, pois estava com uma vontade desesperada de conversar com ele.

Perto do final da primeira parte do show a curiosidade ganhou a batalha, avisou os amigos que iria falar com alguns conhecidos e seguiu para o lado dos Grifinórios. Ao chegar mais perto do grupo ele sentiu sua coragem fraquejar e ele notou quando um rapaz loiro e bronzeado foi se aproximando de Harry. Ele viu tudo vermelho e acelerando o passo, ultrapassou o descarado e tocou no ombro do moreno que se virou sorrindo, os olhos verdes brilhavam de animação e Draco sentiu que se derretia por dentro, mas forçou uma expressão de surpresa casual e se policiou para que o tom de voz fosse o mais neutro possível.

Quando alguém o tocou no ombro, Harry se virou achando que era alguém da família, e quando deu de cara com Malfoy sorrindo, gelou por dentro e o coração perdeu o ritmo, mas não se permitiu perder a compostura. Apertou a mão que lhe fora estendida e sorriu de volta.

No momento seguinte, a banda avisou que faria um intervalo de meia hora; a multidão urrou em oposição, mas mesmo assim aplaudiu o grupo, o barulho começou a diminuir e foi possível conversar sem gritar.

- Nunca imaginei te encontrar num show de rock Potter! - A voz do loiro lhe trazia muitas lembranças e o fato dos dois estarem conversando civilizadamente e estarem ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas começou a chamar a atenção das pessoas. Harry soltou a mão do outro, precisava romper o contato com aquela pele tão amada ou acabaria fazendo besteira e falou:

- Pois é não faz muito meu estilo, mas Rony estava doido para vir, e com toda a turma fica mais divertido. - Sentindo a movimentação atrás de si, ele se dirigiu aos outros:

- Ei pessoal, vejam quem está aqui! – Todos ficaram surpresos com a postura descontraída e simpática de Draco ao cumprimentá-los.

Luna perguntou diretamente:

- Veio sozinho Malfoy?

E ele retornou:

- Me chame de Draco, por favor. Eu vim com a Pansy e o Greg.

Ele sorriu diante das expressões incrédulas de todos e apontou com a cabeça na direção dos amigos que olhavam para o loiro sonserino, desconcertados. Draco havia mudado um bocado, mas mesmo assim sua amizade era antiga e valiosa demais para ser descartada.

- Meus amigos também queriam ver o show, e como sou um dos patrocinadores, resolvi trazê-los. Mas foi realmente uma grande surpresa te encontrar por aqui Harry.

– O que a gente não faz pelos amigos, não é? – Todos riram e o ambiente ficou descontraído.

Hermione convidou: - Harry, vamos buscar algumas bebidas?

– Claro, quem quer alguma coisa? – Anotou mentalmente os pedidos e com um olhar divertido para Draco, ele e Hermione saíram em direção ao bar.

A castanha parecia preocupada: - Harry, você está bem? – E por incrível que parecesse, depois do choque inicial ele estava bem e conseguindo se controlar perfeitamente diante do loiro.

- Eu estou bem Mione, não se preocupe. – Ela sentiu que ele dizia a verdade, seu amigo era mais forte do que ela pensava, se os papéis fossem invertidos, tinha certeza que estaria um caco, mas ele estava inteiro e controlado.

Voltando com as bebidas, Pansy e Goyle haviam se juntado aos outros, embora parecessem um tanto desconfiados. Todos estavam muito bem impressionados com o novo e melhorado Draco, muito educado e amigável.

A banda recomeçou a tocar e todos foram para o gradil do camarote, Pansy se soltou e logo estava cantando com Gina, Luna e Mione. Os rapazes só olhavam uns para os outros e reviravam os olhos, mas também estavam se divertindo. Harry sentia o olhar de Draco, mas ficou firme, sem olhar de volta.

O moreno sentiu alguém tocá-lo e se virou para ver quem era. Draco reconheceu instantaneamente a morena bonita do bar.

O hálito dela cheirava a álcool e a garota falou com a voz um pouco engrolada: - Harry? Nossa você melhorou muito depois que me largou! – ele sorriu sem graça e cumprimentou: - Oi Guta! Faz um tempão que não nos vemos, como você está? Caçando muito? – Mas a morena não queria conversar, agarrou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou direto na boca. Pego de surpresa ele levou alguns segundos para reagir, mas a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou. Olhou na direção da turma, alguns estavam rindo, e Rony fazia sinal de legal com as mãos, Neville parecia abismado, mas Draco o fitava com um olhar estranho, ele não soube definir o que era, e notou que a moça estava bastante bêbada. - Alguém me ajuda a levar a Guta para um dos sofás?

Draco adiantou-se e amparando a garota, ajudou Harry a sentá-la num dos sofás. O loiro se roendo de ódio perguntou com a voz mais calma do mundo:

- Sua amiga?

E o moreno respondeu:

- Ela é uma caçadora como eu, e tempos atrás tivemos um rolo.

- Hum! Ela é bem bonita!

Harry o olhou de uma maneira intensa e retrucou:

- O problema é que tenho uma queda por cabelos loiros, platinados de preferência.

Draco ficou vermelho e Harry se xingou por não controlar a língua.

- Vamos, os outros estão nos esperando.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Depois de mais de duas horas, o show finalmente terminou.

Neville teve a idéia de todos irem para um dos bares que estavam montados do lado de fora da arena, à turma estava animada, o uísque de fogo correndo solto e a mesa deles era a maior e a mais barulhenta, chamando atenção para seus ocupantes, que quando eram reconhecidos arrancavam sussurros e caras de espanto dos passantes. A maioria não acreditava que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estavam juntos na mesma mesa e se divertindo a valer.

Muitas pessoas ficaram por ali depois do show, todos os bares próximos estavam lotados. Em torno das duas horas da manhã o movimento começou a diminuir até sobrarem só os festeiros de carteirinha. Basicamente a mesa dos Grifinórios e seus amigos somados a mais alguns corajosos aqui e ali.

Na mesa a conversa e a bebida faziam uma parceria imbatível, Neville estava com as bochechas pegando fogo de tão vermelhas, Pansy divertia a todos com suas mordazes piadinhas sobre tudo e todos no mundo mágico, a garota era um poço sem fundo de fofocas e mexericos.

A certa altura Harry sentiu-se incomodado, algo não estava certo e ele pressentiu o perigo se aproximando, anos de caçador o faziam farejar tal coisa no ar. Com os sentidos em alerta deu uma vasculhada no bar e ao escanear o lado de fora do estabelecimento, percebeu sete figuras que se movimentavam de forma suspeita, seus cabelos arrepiaram, aquilo não era bom sinal. Seus instintos estavam corretos, suas pupilas dilataram e seu corpo preparou-se para os acontecimentos sem ele nem ao menos dar um comando para isto, numa reação puramente instintiva.

Os outros perceberam sua inquietação, mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A parede da frente explodiu e a gritaria foi generalizada.

Tudo muito, muito rápido.

O pessoal da mesa, sempre pronto para um combate, desde os tempos da Armada Dumbledore, em segundos já estavam de varinhas em riste. Entre a poeira que baixava e os gritos, vários feitiços cortavam o ar; escudos de proteção foram erguidos e os demais ocupantes do bar se dispersaram aos gritos fugindo do perigo que se apresentava.

Quando a poeira assentou, se viram cercados por bruxos das trevas que ao verem a formação de defesa do grupo pararam, não contavam com uma reação deste tipo, em alguns atacantes um olhar de indecisão pode ser visto, como que esperando uma nova ordem de ação e então uma bruxa de vestes roxas se pronunciou: - Nós só queremos o Malfoy, entreguem-no e poderão ir.

Draco se empertigou, os outros não tinham que lutar as suas batalhas, mas se surpreendeu ao escutar as palavras da ruiva: – Por que vocês o querem? – Gina indagou no mesmo tom neutro da mulher.

A outra ponderou se devia responder, analisou curiosa o grupo em formação de defesa, todos bastante jovens, mas com aquele ar indefinível de quem já havia passado por muita coisa e foi obrigado a amadurecer cedo, mas por fim falou: – Vingança, minha criança, o pai dele acabou conosco com aquela maldita lista onde delatou todos os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Já explodimos Lucius e Narcisa, e agora é a vez de acabar com o último sobrevivente desta família traidora.

Draco olhou para Harry, e seu olhar mostrava dor e um ódio crescente. Sentiu que empalidecia, uma onda de magia varreu seu corpo e parecia querer sair por cada poro, ali estavam aqueles que mataram seus pais, era a sua chance de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Sentiu um zumbido nos ouvidos e fechou os olhos momentaneamente para se controlar, fechando a mão com força na empunhadura da sua varinha. A mulher de roxo viu seu descontrole e cuspiu com escarninho e veneno: - Hahahahaha! Doeu Malfoy? Aposto que doeu muito mais em seu pai e sua mãe quando eles explodiram pelos ares! – Todos os atacantes riram, Draco engoliu em seco e sentiu seu corpo enrijecer com a onda de angústia que o assolou, começou a tremer a sua magia faiscando em torno de seu corpo.

Harry analisou estrategicamente a situação, sabia que os amigos lutariam a seu lado, mas não permitiria que eles se machucassem. Sentindo a magia do loiro ficar cada vez mais descontrolada conjurou um escudo de contenção de magia, um feitiço de proteção e falou com o pessoal num tom sério: - Vocês cuidam do Draco, eu me entendo com eles, Malfoy está descontrolado e eu bloqueei a magia dele, protejam-no.

Justino ainda tentou argumentar: - Mas Harry, são muitos, você. . . – Hermione cortou o papo, não era hora de discussões inúteis.

- Tudo bem Harry, nós o protegeremos.

O moreno respondeu: - Valeu Mione.

Os atacantes riram diante daquela troca de palavras, iriam enfrentar Harry Potter, mas não se preocuparam, mesmo tendo conhecimento de sua tão alardeada fama como caçador, afinal, eles eram sete, e depois que acabassem com ele, pegariam os outros por se meterem onde não foram chamados e finalmente acabariam com o último dos Malfoy, extirpando assim aquela raça de traidores do mundo mágico, pondo um fim naquela família.

Hermione e os outros fizeram um círculo em volta de Malfoy, que protestava aos berros que tinha de lavar a honra da família, mas a barreira de segurança conjurada o impedia de sair do lugar ou realizar feitiços por mais que ele lutasse.

Viu quando Harry guardando a varinha encaminhou-se para o centro do salão, sendo cercado imediatamente pelos atacantes que riram cinicamente do desplante daquele moleque que iria enfrentá-los sem varinha, Potter estava com vontade de morrer mesmo.

- "_Sectusempra!" _– O feitiço silencioso fora lançado pela esquerda, ricocheteou em seu escudo e acertou outro atacante que sentiu a agonia de ter as vestes e a pele cortadas por uma navalha invisível, a surpresa ainda estava em seus olhos quando o sangue jorrou das feridas.

Feitiços voavam por todos os lados em sua direção e eram rebatidos ricocheteando e muitas vezes atingindo os próprios agressores que depois de alguns feitiços mais pesados ficaram reduzidos a cinco atacantes.

A confiança deles diminuiu um pouco, pois o garoto conseguia conjurar um escudo forte o suficiente para repelir uma saraivada de feitiços pesados e sem usar varinha e ainda não havia conjurado nenhum feitiço ofensivo! O pânico levou alguns deles a tentar aparatar, mas. . . Não funcionou, ainda estavam lá, algo os prendia ali.

E Harry vendo o desespero tomar conta dos bruxos falou em um tom jocoso e levemente permeado com malícia: - Por que estão tentando fugir? Seu alvo esta ali, tão perto. . . Fiquem. – Um sorriso perversamente bondoso se desenhou em seus lábios, mas de um agressor se sentiu tentado a dar um passo pra trás diante daquela face. Harry notou a surpresa dos amigos, pois só Rony e Mione sabiam de suas habilidades sem o uso da varinha.

Com um movimento displicente de mão desacordou o atacante mais próximo, os outros tentaram um ataque conjunto a Malfoy, seus amigos se protegeram, e agora eram só quatro.

Então o moreno falou calmamente: - Vocês poderiam se render, que tal?

O rosto da bruxa de roxo que parecia ser a líder se contorceu num esgar de ódio, mas ela ainda tinha uma carta na manga, e com uma ordem os quatro se transformaram em animais, eles eram animagos.

Agora Harry enfrentava um urso, uma cobra, um lobo e um lince, que era a líder. O urso arremeteu para cima dele com os olhos faiscando, mas com um simples olhar o moreno o fez voar longe derrubando o que restara de uma das paredes do bar.

A cobra e o lobo tentavam chegar até Malfoy, e Harry percebeu que os amigos estavam surpresos demais com as transformações para reagirem com a rapidez necessária.

Num instante ele estava à frente do grupo, protegendo os amigos. O lobo saltou tentando rasgar sua garganta, as patas bateram com força no peito de Harry, na tentativa de jogá-lo no chão, e conjurando uma rede ele a lançou na fera que ficou presa e começou a ganir desesperada. A cobra estava desviando dos feitiços de seus amigos e cada vez mais próxima de Draco, pois na confusão o circulo se abriu deixando-o exposto, ele viu quando o lince voltou para a forma humana e empunhando a varinha na direção do loiro a bruxa gritou triunfante: - _Avada Kedavra!_ -E tudo pareceu entrar em câmera lenta, o brilho insano e exultante de seus olhos acompanhando o raio verde que ia à direção da vitima, Draco fechando os olhos e esperando pelo fim...

Numa manobra rápida Harry chutou a cobra para longe de seus amigos e se postou na frente de Draco, empurrando o loiro para o chão com um jogo de corpo e com a palma da mão esquerda erguida na direção do raio. Todos pararam de respirar, aquela maldição não tinha defesa, e Harry também sabia disso, aquilo era suicídio.

- Não, Harry! – todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, Rony e Mione correram na direção dele, mas nada podia se feito, eles sabiam, todos sabiam que era o fim.

Viram atônitos quando o raio acertou a palma da mão e ele fechou os olhos; uma risada demoníaca soou no salão, - Hahahaha! Eu matei o grande Harry Potter! – os olhos da bruxa refulgiam de orgulho, ela fizera algo que Voldemort, o Supremo Lorde das Trevas não pudera, agora seria reverenciada, seria uma lenda viva.

Mas estranhamente Harry ainda estava de pé, e então seus olhos abriram, o verde de suas íris lançavam chispas da cor da maldição, num movimento automático ele pegou a varinha e caminhou na direção da bruxa, todos estavam assombrados demais para tentar detê-lo, a mulher deixou a varinha cair no chão e deu um passo para trás temerosa, os olhos arregalados de pavor e incredulidade, a cabeça meneando em negativa, aquilo era impossível! Ninguém sobreviveria à maldição da morte, aquilo era uma insanidade completa!

O urso, acordando do desmaio, achou que seria um bom momento para revidar o golpe que levara, mas quando correu com boca escancarada para seu oponente foi trespassado por um raio branco e caiu apagado no chão, a cobra tentou furtivamente debandar, mas foi alçada ao ar e presa numa bolha brilhante. Os dois animagos foram colocados fora de combate no espaço de tempo em que Harry caminhou até a bruxa, parando a apenas um metro dela, sua varinha apontava diretamente para o coração daquela insana, ela merecia morrer, e ele iria matá-la. Sentia a maldição passando através dele, embora não soubesse como havia feito aquilo. Naquele momento sua única certeza era a de que morreria para salvar a vida de Draco, confiante que seus amigos o defenderiam depois que se fosse, mas a maldição fora absorvida por seu corpo e agora queria sair, queria matar, afinal fora conjurada para este fim, esta era sua finalidade, matar.

Hermione acordou do transe e percebeu o que Harry iria fazer, e não poderia deixar isso acontecer, ele se arrependeria amargamente. Correu até ele se postando a sua frente e colocando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo o olhou nos olhos, e viu o desejo de matar, viu o verde da maldição mesclado com a cor dos olhos que tanto amava, a expressão de Harry era terrível, uma máscara impenetrável, a face de alguém com sede de matar. Não podia deixar o amigo cometer um ato do qual o mesmo se arrependeria depois.

- Harry, não faça isso, você não é um assassino. – Sua voz era um sussurro.

- Mas ela quase o tirou de mim Mione! – A voz de Harry era tão baixa quanto a sua, velada de ódio, mas a castanha sentiu algo mudar nos olhos verdes.

- Harry, pense bem. - E o desejo de matar foi perdendo força. – Harry, você sabe que matar não é a solução.

Ele sabia disso, não tinha o instinto assassino. Mesmo lutando contra Voldemort havia usado o feitiço para desarmar, não para matar. Uma vida dedicada ao certo e ao justo não seria destruída pela força maligna de um feitiço, dentro de si travou-se uma batalha, Mione podia ver nos olhos do amigo a ferrenha luta interior, então Harry sentiu a maldição mortal fraquejar e se esvair completamente de seu corpo. Estuporou a mulher e neste momento vários aurores apareceram, avisados do ataque.

Harry e Hermione voltaram para o junto do grupo, Rony foi ter com os aurores para explicar os acontecimentos, esclarecendo que os atacantes foram os responsáveis pela morte do casal Malfoy.

Todos olhavam Harry num misto de admiração e apreensão, inclusive Draco, e o moreno achou que devia uma explicação aos amigos, depois do ocorrido não havia por que manter seus dons em segredo. Contou as descobertas de maneira sucinta e seu passeio de pijama junto com Mione até Hogwarts arrancou muitas risadas. Quanto a absorver a maldição mortal ele disse que entendia tanto quanto eles como aquilo acontecera.

Os aurores já haviam despachado todos os atacantes para o Ministério, era hora de eles também irem para casa, Neville e Luna foram os primeiros, depois Gina e Justino que haviam combinado um jantar de casais com Pansy e Goyle que partiram em seguida, restando o Trio de Ouro e Draco.

Mione puxou Rony para uma distância segura de Harry e Draco, pois sabia que os dois precisavam conversar.

– Você mais uma vez me salvou da morte certa. – Draco falou olhando o moreno que o fitava diretamente.

- Não foi nada, eu faria isso por qualquer. . . Amigo.

– Que tipo de amizade faz com que uma pessoa queira receber uma maldição de morte no lugar de outra, Harry? Por que você arriscou a vida por minha causa? – o loiro estava exasperado, a voz sempre tão controlada deixou resvalar uma leve irritação, sem desviar o olhar Harry respondeu:

– Você sabe por que fiz isso, então não pergunte o óbvio.

– Sim eu sei, mas. . . – tentou redargüir o loiro meio contrafeito, mas o moreno o cortou:

- Draco, eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, não estou te cobrando nada. Você deixou claro que não vai assumir a situação e eu respeito sua decisão, mas isto não muda o que sinto. – Ele viu algo luzir nos olhos do outro, saudade talvez.

– Harry, volta! Eu sinto sua falta, sinto falta de nós, por que os outros precisam saber? O que pensariam de nós? Por que nos expor?

Harry deu um sorriso triste, ele amava o loiro platinado, mas não aceitaria ficar nas sombras, já tivera segredos demais em sua vida.

- Por que eu quero que todos saibam que eu te amo e sou feliz com você. Mas como não se encaixa no seu modo de vida, me mantenho a uma distância segura para nós dois.

Rony o chamou: – Harry,vamos? Está tarde.

O moreno estendeu a mão para se despedir e Draco a segurou entre as suas.

- Então está na hora de nos despedirmos mais uma vez.

Malfoy parecia angustiado e apertando a mão morena entre as suas falou: - Volta, por favor!

- Sinto muito Draco, do seu jeito não dá, acabaríamos brigando e nos ferindo. Deste jeito é melhor, você continua com sua vida eu com a minha. Adeus!

Soltando as mãos, ele fez um carinho no rosto do loiro e acrescentou:

- Se cuida!

Andando na direção de Rony e Mione, que se despediram de Malfoy com um aceno de cabeça, ele escutou o estalo de aparatação, indicando que o loiro se fora. E o trio desaparatou para casa.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

No outro dia, mais uma vez Harry Potter era manchete no Profeta Diário. O relato dos Aurores estava publicado na íntegra bem como os de algumas pessoas presentes no local seguidos de um longo texto especulando sobre a fonte e a quantidade dos novos poderes do Escolhido. Luna também publicou sua versão no Pasquim com ênfase na absorção da maldição da morte.

O moreno finalizou a leitura dos jornais, sorrindo ao lembrar-se das idéias amalucadas de Luna e ao levantar-se da cadeira sentiu o mundo rodar e tudo escurecer. Apoiando-se pesadamente na mesa para não desabar no chão, foi acometido de um forte enjôo e seguiu às tontas até o banheiro, despejando no vaso todo seu café da manhã.

Durante o banho, ao se ensaboar, notou a barriga um pouco inchada, mas não sentia dor. O pior era aquela tontura chata e o embrulho no estômago que já estavam incomodando há uns dois ou três meses. Se a coisa piorasse, ele procuraria Hermione.

Naquela madrugada ele acordou com uma fome absurda, e chegando à cozinha pediu ao elfo que cozinhasse algumas espigas de milho. A criatura resmungou, olhou feio, mas atendeu ao pedido de seu mestre. Harry regou as espigas cozidas e suculentas com mel, comendo a estranha mistura como se fosse um manjar dos deuses sob o olhar espantado de Monstro. Saciada a vontade, ele dormiu o sono dos anjos, que só foi interrompido na manhã seguinte pelo forte enjôo que o fez correr até o banheiro.

Mais alguns dias daquela rotina de enjôos, vômitos, sensação de cansaço e um sono sem fim lhe deram a certeza de que estava muito doente.

Rendendo-se ao inevitável, resolveu consultar Hermione depois de mais uma manhã pavorosa. Ao aparatar direto no consultório da amiga, foi acometido por uma forte náusea e correu para o banheiro apesar de não ter mais nada no estômago.

A castanha assustou-se com a péssima aparência dele: pálido, suando frio e parecendo estonteado. Seguindo o amigo até o banheiro, o amparou quando cessou o mal estar, secou o rosto dele com uma toalha úmida e checou seu pulso.

O moreno a encarou parecendo esgotado e sussurrou antes de desmaiar: - Mione, tem algo muito errado comigo.

Com destreza ela o levitou até o sofá, fez uma checagem dos sinais vitais e notou que a cor estava voltando ao rosto dele. A respiração estava compassada e o pulso regular, então resolveu fazer um exame físico, constatando um inchaço no abdômen, e acreditando que poderia ser algum tipo de infecção intestinal ou algo do gênero, conjurou um feitiço de transparência para examinar o local visualmente.

Inspecionando com toda atenção por focos inflamatórios, ela viu algo impossível, ficou tão surpresa que a varinha caiu de sua mão e o feitiço teve de ser refeito. Com todo o cuidado ela passava e repassava pelo local, obtendo sempre o mesmo resultado por mais impossível que lhe parecesse.

Harry suspirou no seu sono e pousou a mão sobre o ventre, como se protegesse um tesouro.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, era uma visão estranha e adorável ao mesmo tempo. Seu amigo como sempre conseguira o improvável.

E para certificar-se do ocorrido só havia um meio: pesquisa! Mas antes ela precisava acomodar Harry longe dos olhos curiosos e assegurar-se de sua saúde e nutrição.

As pesquisas tinham sido bem sucedidas, fora uma busca exaustiva, pois o assunto era complicado, mas achara tratados sobre o assunto em livros antiqüíssimos, casos raros, mas que existiram, Harry não era o primeiro, na verdade seria o quarto bruxo em toda existência da sociedade mágica com quem acontecia isto, e todos os casos ocorreram com bruxos além de seu tempo, portadores de poderes mágicos inomináveis.

Era um acontecimento mágico único, mas o preço era muito alto. Dos outros três com quem o fato havia ocorrido, um escolheu o caminho mais fácil e viveu para passar a historia adiante, os outros dois aceitaram as conseqüências e pereceram para dar chance às vidas que geravam. Harry teria que fazer a mesma escolha, Hermione sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, pois sabia muito bem qual seria a escolha do seu amigo.


	14. Agridoce

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

14. AGRIDOCE

Harry foi acordando lentamente, num estado de confusão mental. Sua última lembrança era o rosto de Hermione com uma expressão preocupada, depois de ajudá-lo no banheiro da sala particular dela no St. Mungus. Mesmo sem abrir os olhos, sabia que não estava no hospital. Não havia cheiro de poções e desinfetantes pelo ar nem o zum-zum constante de pessoas se movimentando em corredores próximos.

Remexendo-se na cama, sentiu um desconforto no braço direito e resolveu abrir os olhos, constatando que estava em seu quarto no largo Grimmauld e que havia uma agulha espetada em seu braço, da qual saía uma mangueirinha transparente que se ligava num frasco cheio de líquido preso a um tipo de cabide de metal. Então lembranças das poucas vezes que conseguira assistir TV na casa dos Dursleys vieram à sua mente, vira algo assim num seriado de médicos.

Enquanto conjeturava mentalmente sobre a influência de Hermione no progresso da Medicina bruxa e o uso de artefatos trouxas, o objeto de seus pensamentos abriu a porta do quarto e sorriu ao vê-lo acordado.

- Bom dia, belo adormecido! Como você está? - E sem esperar resposta, sacou a varinha fazendo uma varredura completa no amigo antes de falar novamente:

- Tudo certo por hora, mas vai precisar de uma dieta especial depois desta soneca tão comprida. O soro te manteve hidratado e as vitaminas impediram que você ficasse muito debilitado, mas comida é comida! Agora acabou a moleza, você vai ter que comer de verdade.

O moreno, ainda sonolento, ouvia atento a tagarelice da amiga, fez uma careta quando ela retirou a agulha de sua veia e aplicou um feitiço de cicatrização.

Pigarreando para clarear a garganta que parecia travada depois de ficar dias sem uso, perguntou numa voz ainda rouca:

- Por quanto tempo eu apaguei desta vez?

- Oito dias Harry! Mais um pouco e teria que te colocar na nutrição para pacientes em coma profundo. Mas eu estava morta de medo das reações que isto poderia causar... Ainda bem que você acordou!

- E então, você já descobriu qual a minha doença?

- Sim, mas conversaremos depois. Agora vou pegar um pouco de caldo de frango e um purê de frutas para você. - Falava Hermione enquanto auxiliava Harry a ficar sentado na cama, sempre atenta a sinais de tontura ou enjôo.

Depois de alimentado, a sonolência tomou conta do moreno novamente e a medibruxa depois de uma nova checagem no amigo, o cobriu e saiu do quarto, rezando para que ele acordasse dentro de algumas horas.

No fim da tarde, ele acordou novamente, mais disposto e com fome. Levantando-se da cama com cuidado e andando próximo da parede pelo medo de cair depois de tantos dias parado, conseguiu chegar até o banheiro e depois de se aliviar sentiu a necessidade de tomar um banho.

Limpo e confortavelmente vestido, desceu as escadas devagar se sentindo levemente zonzo, mas o aroma que vinha da cozinha era tentador demais e ele não se arrependeu de sua ousadia.

O refogado de carne com legumes tenros, num molho rico e saboroso acompanhado de purê de batatas desceu redondo, sem ameaça de crise de azia ou vômito.

Logo depois de se acomodar numa confortável poltrona da biblioteca, enquanto folheava uma revista a porta se abriu de supetão e Hermione entrou afogueada.

- Harry! Que susto! O feitiço de aviso soou e como estava meio ocupada demorei a chegar aqui. Não te achava em lugar algum desta casa! Mas Augustus deve ter se compadecido do meu desespero e me informou onde você estava! Preciso checar seus sinais vitais.

Ele sabia que não adiantava discutir, então guardou as perguntas para depois do exame.

- E daí Hermione, o que você descobriu?

A castanha respirou profundamente, o rosto dela trazia uma expressão triste e a voz um tom contido quando ela falou:

- Não existe um jeito mais suave de te contar isto Harry. Você está esperando um filho.

Harry pensou estar sonhando: _- Eu vou ter um filho? Mas homens não engravidam! Que coisa mais doida!_

Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes, sacudindo a cabeça para se certificar de que estava acordado e fitando a amiga que parecia muito séria perguntou:

- Mione, mas como? Você tem certeza?

O fitando na profundeza de seus olhos ela respondeu.

-Eu mesma verifiquei umas dez vezes até me convencer do fato, mas você está grávido sem dúvida nenhuma, de uns quatro meses e meio.

O moreno engoliu em seco, e fechando os olhos encostou a cabeça no espaldar da enorme poltrona procurando digerir o fato. Com a mente vagando no infinito, de repente lhe veio à mente o sonho de algum tempo atrás, onde ele entrava num quarto e havia uma garotinha loira de olhos verdes brincando dentro do berço. Então tudo parecia começar a se encaixar, acariciando de leve a barriga ele abriu um sorriso e encarou a amiga que ainda trazia aquele ar triste e preocupado no semblante.

- Muito bem Mione, esta parte eu já aceitei, mas tem mais não é? Eu sei que você estaria pulando de alegria comigo se estivesse tudo certinho, pode falar.

Os olhos da castanha que antes só expressavam tristeza agora estavam avermelhados, como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar, e sentando-se ao lado dele tomou a mão morena e tentou falar. A voz saiu engasgada, e perdendo a luta contra as lagrimas, ela chorou por vários minutos sendo abraçada e consolada pelo futuro papai.

Mais controlada, ela continuou:

- O caso é complicado, a gravidez é de alto risco e existem duas opções: uma é tirar a criança, - ela viu nos olhos verdes que essa possibilidade não seria aceita, mas completou a frase mesmo assim, - e viver e a outra. . . – as palavras não queriam sair, mas ela as forçou - e a outra é ter a criança, mas você perderia a vida no processo. . .

Hermione chorava copiosamente abraçada ao amigo, pois já sabia de antemão qual seria a resposta dele. Harry não derramou uma única lagrima, ele estava feliz, teria um filho de Draco, uma criança que teria alguma coisa dos dois e isto era motivo de comemoração. Mesmo morrendo ao dar à luz, uma parte dele permaneceria viva na criança que estava gerando.

Tendo contratado oficialmente a castanha como sua medibruxa, Harry foi posto a par de sua situação de saúde, o que poderia esperar para os próximos meses e uma lista sem fim de proibições e recomendações.

Dieta supervisionada, nada de excesso de guloseimas, exercício moderado, nada de caçadas (ou ela se encarregaria pessoalmente de trancá-lo no largo Grimmauld, contando com a ajuda de Monstro e Augustus para vigiá-lo) e revisões semanais de saúde.

Com a parte médica sob controle, era hora de cuidar dos assuntos pessoais.

Harry e Mione conversaram bastante sobre como Rony reagiria às inusitadas notícias. Seria um tremendo choque!

Ele não tinha idéia de que seu melhor amigo era bi, nem sonhava que ele pudesse se relacionar com outro homem, nunca em um milhão de anos, acreditaria que Harry se apaixonaria por Malfoy e a coisa mais absurda de todas era que o amigo tivesse engravidado.

Seria uma conversa deveras dura.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Como os dois previram a conversa com Rony foi complicada, chegando às raias do tragicômico.

O ruivo ficou com uma expressão desconfiada quando Mione e Harry o chamaram para uma conversa séria.

Harry falou de seus namoros com garotas que não duravam e a descoberta de que gostava de homens também. Neste ponto as sobrancelhas do ruivo haviam sumido debaixo da franja, as bochechas ficaram rosadas, ele resmungou alguma coisa como "eu já desconfiava" e continuou escutando.

A segunda parte da conversa, quando Harry contou que havia se apaixonado por um homem e se envolvido seriamente, deixou o amigo de olhos arregalados, com o rosto da mesma cor do cabelo e de boca aberta.

A curiosidade do ruivo o fez perguntar se era algum conhecido e quando Harry pronunciou o nome, o mundo desabou.

Rony literalmente pulou da cadeira, seu rosto e orelhas chegaram num tom próximo do púrpura e ele gritava exasperado:

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Como você pôde? Aquele insuportável, egocêntrico e seboso filhote de cobra! - Ele andava pela sala bufando e batendo os pés, parecendo um touro furioso.

Hermione interveio antes que ele dissesse algo pior:

- Rony, ninguém manda no coração! Estas coisas acontecem! O Malfoy mudou, você mesmo viu.

- Ele até pode ter mudado Mione, mas a fruta nunca cai muito longe do pé! Eu não confio nele.

- Eu sei, foi um grande choque para mim também, mas o Harry gosta dele. E ainda tem mais...

- Mais? O que mais? Eles vão se casar nos jardins de Hogwarts na Primavera e vão me convidar para ser a dama de honra?

- Rony, chega! Você vai acabar dizendo coisas que não devia e se arrepender depois. - Avisou à castanha.

- Deixa Mione, ele precisa colocar para fora. E se a situação fosse inversa, acho que eu me sentiria do mesmo jeito. - Harry aparteou.

- Pombas Harry! Com tantos caras legais por aí... Logo ele? – reclamou resmungando o ruivo.

- Pois é Rony, simplesmente aconteceu. Mas nós não estamos juntos, ele não aceita que o nosso relacionamento se torne de conhecimento público e eu não admito me esconder.

- Bem típico daquele metido!

- Mas tem outra coisa que eu preciso te contar... E acho melhor você estar sentado.

O ruivo um pouco mais calmo sentou no sofá diante do moreno e esperou que ele falasse.

- Eu estou esperando um filho dele Rony. Eu sei que parece impossível, mas é verdade e infelizmente eu não vou estar vivo para ver esta criança crescer.

- O quê? Como? Eu nunca...Grávido? Não vai sobreviver?? Que história maluca é esta, Harry? Pela varinha de Godrico! Me diz que é uma brincadeira...

O ruivo estava absolutamente espantado e desnorteado com a notícia.

Harry recostou-se no sofá, sentindo-se subitamente cansado pela montanha russa emocional que emanava do amigo e se irradiava por toda a sala.

Hermione notando o estado do moreno,que ela seja isolada por boa parte da sociedade bruxa fez um gesto para que Rony ficasse quieto e explicou tudo o que descobrira sobre os poderes e a gravidez fatídica dos portadores de poderes Inomináveis.

Num silêncio chocado, Rony começou a processar as novidades: seu grande amigo gostava de homens, teve um caso com Malfoy e estava esperando um filho daquela infernal doninha saltitante albina e morreria no parto.

Harry iria morrer quando desse à luz... Ele não estaria vivo para ver o que ele sempre havia desejado: um filho...

Quando tudo se concatenou em sua mente, ele olhava seu amigo sentindo como se estivesse no meio de um sonho psicodélico e distorcido, toda cor sumiu de seu rosto e ele desmaiou.

Quando despertou, ficou alguns minutos respirando fundo, sem conseguir articular uma única palavra, sentindo um enorme aperto no peito e os olhos marejarem. Levantando-se do sofá, ele sentou ao lado de Harry e abraçando o amigo de tantos anos chorou como uma criança. Hermione abraçou os dois e todos aliviaram a tensão chorando junto e voltando às boas.

Harry resolveu contar o que se passava para os que considerava como família, incluindo os amigos mais chegados. Mione e Rony o ajudariam na espinhosa tarefa. Depois de um almoço na Toca, com todos presentes, ele contou sua história. Enquanto falava podia ver incredulidade, seguidos pela consternação e finalmente à dor se instalar em cada um daqueles rostos. Gina e a Srª. Weasley passaram mal, sendo acudidas por Mione, Hagrid soltou um uivo que estremeceu os alicerces da casa. Mas nenhum deles tentou mudar a sua decisão, felizmente todos sabiam de seu profundo apreço pela vida e o desejo de ser pai.

Foi abraçado, beijado e mimado como nunca naquele dia, todos queriam conversar com ele, mas depois de algumas horas o cansaço começou a deixá-lo mais lento, e Hermione percebendo o fato, falou:

- Harry, por hoje já chega de emoções, é melhor descansar. – Ele nem pensou em discutir, despediu-se de todos, e disse que esperaria a visita de cada um deles. Chegando a casa fez um lanche leve e foi direto para cama, estava morto de cansaço.

Era bom sentir-se amado, mesmo que o sabor fosse agridoce. Agora que seria pai, não poderia desfrutar do amor e camaradagem da vida que estava gerando. Ele deu um suspiro triste enquanto pensava sobre sua estranha sorte. Cada vez que parecia estar chegando próximo da felicidade, acontecia algo que fazia as boas novas escorrerem por entre seus dedos o deixando de mãos vazias e coração machucado.

Talvez este fosse mesmo seu destino, o de ajudar os outros a encontrarem a felicidade, enquanto ele seguia na infinita perseguição da sua.

Mas ele iria aproveitar cada minuto do tempo que lhe restava, iria extrair cada grão de alegria do tempo que lhe restava junto de seu bebê e da família.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Os meses passaram numa velocidade espantosa, saúde estável, a barriga crescendo como devia e Hermione controlando tudo de perto. Inclusive Rony que contrabandeava guloseimas para o gestante, como batatinhas chips e biscoitos amanteigados que a medibruxa havia banido da dieta.

A única vez que ela conseguiu pegar os dois em flagrante, num banquete de salgadinhos, biscoitos e refrigerantes trouxas, o ruivo dormiu dois dias no sofá da sala; Harry recebeu um sermão de meia hora e teve a sobremesa cortada por quatro dias (segundo ela para compensar a "orgia calórica", mas os dois amigos sabiam que era pura retaliação).

A casa estava sempre movimentada com as visitas da família e amigos. O quarto do bebê estava repleto de presentes, que se multiplicaram ainda mais depois que Hermione confirmou as suspeitas de Harry de que seria uma menina.

O nome escolhido e plenamente aprovado para a pequena foi Bella Malfoy Potter. No final do sétimo mês, recebeu a visita do guarda-caça de Hogwarts e quando sentiu um leve cutucão na barriga, pelos movimentos da bebê, ele pôs a mão de um envergonhado Hagrid para sentir os chutes, o amigo chorou como nunca, as lágrimas sem fim vertiam dos olhinhos de besouro e ensoparam o lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa. O meio gigante não conseguia aceitar que algo pudesse trazer tanta felicidade e dor ao mesmo tempo.

Quando completou o oitavo mês ele sabia que era chegada a hora de tomar providências, precisava deixar acertada sua herança e a situação legal de Bella. Apesar dos conselhos de Hermione para contatar Draco e contar o acontecido, ele tinha quase certeza de que a reação seria negativa. Se ele não conseguia aceitar que seu relacionamento ficasse público, o que dizer então do fato de ter engravidado um homem! Mas tentando ser o mais justo possível, ele daria ao loiro a chance de fazer uma escolha.

Chamando Rony e Hermione para conversar ele expôs suas idéias e desejos:

- Amigos, preciso fazer alguns pedidos a vocês, meu tempo está chegando ao fim e é hora de falar sério. Quando eu me for, quero que vocês levem Bella para conhecer Draco, contem o que aconteceu e perguntem se ele deseja ficar com ela.

O casal ouvia o amigo com o coração pesado, não era fácil aceitar a morte de alguém tão jovem e não poder fazer nada para impedir.

- Se ele decidir assumir a filha, deixo com vocês a minha parte da guarda, não quero minha menina sendo criada para ser uma princesa de gelo. Eu sei que ele mudou, mas as tradições são fortes e a má fama dos Malfoy vai fazer com que ela seja isolada por boa parte da sociedade bruxa. Quero que Bella cresça cercada de muitos tios e primos, o carinho dos avós Weasley e a amizade de Teddy.

Os dois assentiram.

- Se ele não aceitar a menina, desejo que vocês a criem como filha e quando tiver idade para entender os fatos, caberá a ela decidir se vai procurar ou não seu outro pai. E então, vocês aceitam?

Hermione respirou fundo e encarou o moreno com os olhos marejados.

- Claro que sim Harry! Não é mesmo Rony? - Disse ela olhando para o namorado que também estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Harry, meu companheiro, nós somos amigos há muitos anos e eu te considero um irmão. Claro que nós vamos cuidar da nossa sobrinha! E mesmo que a doninha... Quer dizer, mesmo que o Malfoy queira ficar com ela, nós vamos ter parte da guarda e velaremos pelo bem estar e educação da Bella.

O casal abraçou Harry que estava muito emocionado e também aliviado pelo fato de seus amigos terem aceito o papel de guardiões da sua filha, que parecia sentir o quanto era amada e resolveu participar do abraço coletivo chutando a barriga do papai. Os três riram da agitação da pequena e de repente se deram conta que estavam levitando.

Os três conversaram e fizerem planos por um bom tempo, saborearam um delicioso chá da tarde e quando Hermione sentiu que Harry estava ficando cansado, despediu-se do amigo juntamente com Rony e partiram para casa via flú.

Ao recolher-se em seu quarto, Harry deu um suspiro feliz, tendo certeza de que sua filha seria bem cuidada.

Ele poderia partir em paz.

Nos dias seguintes, Harry contatou os advogados do mundo trouxa e os magistrados bruxos, colocando suas vontades em documentos legais, lavrando também um testamento onde deixava seus bens para a filha e tendo como executora sua amiga Hermione.

O tempo restante da gravidez pareceu voar; a casa sempre cheia garantia companhia ao moreno que estava sentindo-se constantemente cansado pelo peso da barriga.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Durante uma soneca durante a tarde, Harry acordou sentindo-se incomodado, olhou em volta um tanto sonolento e não conseguiu definir o que o estava causando desconforto. Virando-se na cama e conseguindo uma posição mais confortável ele dormiu novamente, mas cerca de uma hora mais tarde foi acordado por uma dor aguda que trespassava seus quadris e fazia a barriga ficar endurecida. Sentando na cama e procurando recuperar o fôlego, ele se deu conta de que era chegado o momento.

Bella queria nascer.

Acionando o feitiço de alarme que Hermione havia deixado, ele chamou pela amiga que em poucos minutos estava ao seu lado.

- Mione está na hora. Disse ele numa voz meio trêmula.

A castanha começou a andar de um lado para o outro resmungando: -Oh, Merlin! É agora... O que vou fazer? Será que vou ter a coragem necessária? Quem eu preciso avisar?

- HERMIONE!!! - O grito de Harry a trouxe de volta à realidade. - Calma, tá bom?

- Hã, desculpa Harry, eu me apavorei...

- Certo, mas esta frase não devia ser minha?

- É verdade. Vamos? A sala cirúrgica já estava preparada desde a semana anterior, e pegando a mala com as roupas de pai e filha, ela segurou o braço do amigo que os aparatou diretamente dentro do hospital.

Assim que chegaram à sala, Hermione pegou uma poção para dor num gabinete próximo e deu a Harry para que ele bebesse, mas na metade do segundo gole uma forte contração o fez dobrar-se de dor e cuspir a poção. Foi uma dor prolongada que o deixou mole e trêmulo, respirando pesadamente.

A medibruxa chamou o restante da equipe que auxiliaria na cesárea e enviou um patrono para Rony, que se encarregaria de avisar o resto do pessoal.

Enquanto isto, ela fez o amigo trocar de roupa e realizou os feitiços de limpeza e esterilização necessários.

O intervalo entre as contrações havia diminuído de forma alarmante e Harry se contorcia de dor, pois ele não havia conseguido tomar a poção inteira, e não era seguro administrar uma segunda dose.

Com a equipe a postos, Harry já estava deitado na mesa cirúrgica, com o campo esterilizado e a pele preparada, Hermione fez o moreno beber uma poção que o anestesiaria da cintura para baixo e sentindo o amigo relaxar ela apontou a varinha para o local onde devia fazer o corte, mas hesitou. Depois disso não haveria volta, ele iria morrer...

Sentindo o olhar verde sobre si, ela fitou o rosto querido e ele falou:

- Sem medo nem arrependimentos Mione, nós sabíamos que esta hora chegaria. Simplesmente faça o que tem de ser feito.

Revestindo-se de calma e frieza profissional, ela apontou a varinha para o ventre intumescido do amigo e iniciou a cirurgia: - _Diffindo!_

Era o começo do fim. Harry acompanhava o procedimento e o tempo parecia escoar bem devagar, não sentia dor e com a mente vagando seu coração só queria ver a filha recém nascida antes de partir, a cabeça pendeu para trás e um tempo depois ele ouviu o choro: Bella!

Em seguida Mione colocou um embrulhinho rosa em seus braços, seus olhos focaram o rostinho miúdo de pele claríssima, quase translúcida, no topo da cabeça um topete de finíssimos cabelos louro platinados e olhos verdes surpreendentemente alertas o fitavam de volta.

Harry abriu um sorriso embevecido e murmurou o nome da pequena: - Bella! Eu te amo minha menina! - Subitamente muito fraco, sentiu o corpo ficar pesado e uma dormência espalhar-se, era hora de pagar o preço.

- Mione, pegue Bella.

A voz soava fraca, e com a menina no colo Hermione o olhou com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas que estavam prontas para descer.

Começando a desligar-se do mundo material Harry pensava: _- Morrer não dói, Sirius estava certo. _ O torpor foi aumentado rapidamente. Mione ouviu a porta se abrir e Rony num segundo estava ao lado da castanha e a abraçava fitando a pequenina que repousava no colo dela. Os dois olharam o amigo, que estava ficando muito pálido, um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele e num último sussurro ele murmurou: - Cumpram a promessa. . .

E fechando os olhos ele exalou pela última vez. Tudo muito rápido, como se fosse um sonho.

Harry Potter estava morto.

Rony e Hermione olharam-se, a dor de um estava espelhada nos olhos do outro e as lágrimas foram inevitáveis. A pequena bocejava sonolenta no colo da medibruxa, alheia a toda comoção. Rony fitou a menina e numa voz surpreendentemente gentil falou:

- Oi Bella, eu sou seu tio Rony e prometo cuidar muito bem de você. Agora eu vou me despedir do seu papai está bem?

Soltando-se do abraço ele foi até a cama onde jazia o amigo e colocando a mão no ombro dele falou solene:

- Adeus companheiro, nós cumpriremos a promessa. - Ao dizer estas palavras ele sentiu seu coração partir-se de dor e mais lágrimas rolaram dos olhos azuis. Voltando para o lado de Hermione ele pegou a menina no colo para que ela também se despedisse do amigo.

- Adeus Harry. Disse ela com a voz embargada, enquanto fazia um último carinho na cabeleira negra, deixou a mão escorregar pela face lívida do amigo que de repente esfriou subitamente. Seu lado profissional agitou-se: _- Isto não é normal!_

E tocando novamente a pele do amigo constatou que ele estava tão gelado que sua pele estava ficando azulada. Afastando-se da cama ela chamou a atenção do ruivo:

- Rony, olhe!

Acompanhando o olhar espantado da namorada ele viu algo improvável:

Harry estava levitando da cama, ficando transparente e sumindo diante dos olhos deles! E não mais que de repente o lençol que o cobria deslizou para o chão enquanto uma suave luminosidade dourada parecia brotar de seu corpo envolvendo-o numa espécie de casulo. Lentamente Harry foi voltando à sua forma corpórea, com a cor normal e sem marcas da cirurgia recente. Foi descendo até estar novamente deitado na cama ainda envolto naquela névoa dourada que estava bastante escura, flutuando como se uma leve brisa a soprasse. A névoa mudou para um tom mais claro, era possível vislumbrar o moreno que parecia dormir, e Hermione quase desmaiou ao notar o levíssimo movimento no peito dele.

Enquanto os dois olhavam chocados a figura na cama, Arthur e uma chorosa Molly entraram na sala, que diante das expressões chocadas perguntaram:

-O que aconteceu Ron?

O ruivo olhava dele para a cama sem conseguir falar e Arthur tomou a dianteira, chegando mais perto de onde Harry estava, ficando estático com a cena diante de si.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Mais tarde, com Bella já examinada pelos pediatras, alimentada e dormindo serenamente numa sala isolada no berçário da maternidade, o casal voltou para onde estava Harry, encontrando o lugar repleto de Weasleys que velavam pelo amigo. Todos se mantinham a uma respeitosa distância da cama, mas Rony, tomado por uma súbita intuição, chegou perto da cama e esticou o braço na tentativa de tocar o moreno.

Hermione falou num tom assustado: - Rony, não!

Mas o braço do ruivo passou pela névoa e ele tocou o amigo, sua temperatura estava quase normal e ao pousar a mão no peito dele, podia sentir os fracos e espaçados batimentos cardíacos bem como a respiração quase imperceptível. A névoa dourada envolveu o braço dele até o cotovelo e Rony pareceu entrar num estado de transe. Depois de uns dois minutos ele retirou o braço da névoa e se virou para os presentes com um pequeno sorriso.

Hermione sempre curiosa perguntou:

- O que houve? Você está bem? Por que está sorrindo num momento como este?

- Devagar Mione! Bem... Soa um tanto estranho, mas a névoa meio que falou comigo... Parecia até que estava cantando, não exatamente com palavras sabe? Mas a música me disse que Harry está bem, num sono encantado e que acordará quando as palavras certas forem ditas. Eu realmente não tenho a mínima idéia do que significa isto, mas minha única certeza é de que ele está vivo e que vai acordar.

Todos se abraçaram por conta da boa nova, mesmo que não entendessem como aquilo havia acontecido ou quando o moreno iria acordar. Mas por hora saber que ele estava vivo já estava de bom tamanho.

A ala do hospital onde Harry estava foi isolada e só o pessoal de estrita confiança podia entrar lá, uma lareira de flú foi conectada diretamente no apartamento de Ron e Hermione para facilitar o acesso. Ao pessoal de fora, a explicação para o isolamento da área era a pesquisa para a cura mágica de varíola de Dragão, extremamente contagiosa e altamente mortal. Assim nenhum curioso era idiota o bastante para se aventurar por lá.

Os dias transformaram-se em semanas que logo rumaram para o fechamento de um mês. Hermione perquisava sem cessar e pouquíssima coisa havia sido escrita sobre esta situação extraordinária.

Juntamente com os escritos somados às experiências de tentativa e erro, a medibruxa havia descoberto que o casulo mantinha Harry num estado de animação suspensa mágico, o que significava que ele não precisava ser alimentado, hidratado, medicado ou exercitado. O casulo não permitia nenhum tipo de deterioração física ou mental e ainda escolhia quem podia ou não tocar em seu ocupante. Mesmo para trocar roupas no rapaz adormecido, o escudo só permitia que alguns familiares o tocassem. Quando Bella era colocada ao lado do pai, o escudo se inclinava para ela e a envolvia na luz dourada.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

O fato de saber que Harry voltaria um dia, não os eximia de cumprir a promessa que haviam feito e depois de desembaraçar os trâmites legais, era chegada a hora de entrar em contato com Draco Malfoy.

Rony o havia visto algumas vezes pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia depois de saber da gravidez do amigo, e Malfoy realmente parecia mudado. Era sempre educado, agradável e infalivelmente perguntava por Harry.

Sua resposta era sempre a mesma: que o amigo estava caçando em algum lugar distante.

O loiro baixava o olhar e se despedia polidamente parecendo triste, mas não havia como saber o que se passava pela cabeça do sonserino.

Depois de conversar com Hermione, ele enviou uma coruja para Malfoy perguntando se eles poderiam conversar, sem adiantar o assunto que seria tratado. E a resposta veio rápida, sendo que o encontro foi marcado para o dia seguinte, perto da hora do chá da tarde.

O casal depois de ler a missiva educada, se olhou e Mione falou:

- Que Merlin nos guie e nos dê coragem, amanhã vai ser decidido o futuro da Bella.


	15. Revelações

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

15. REVELAÇÕES

Na tarde seguinte, Rony e Hermione com Bella ressonando no colo aparataram defronte aos portões da mansão Malfoy, que se abriram automaticamente para permitir a entrada deles, o casal caminhou pela alameda belamente ajardinada que desembocava na porta principal da esplêndida residência. Os dois grifinórios não conseguiram suprimir totalmente o desconforto de estar novamente naquele lugar, pois as lembranças que eles tinham daquela casa não eram nada boas. Ao chegarem à soleira da porta, um elfo que parecia ainda mais velho do que Monstro abriu a porta e os conduziu até a sala de visitas, felizmente distante do átrio principal que havia sido palco de momentos que deveriam ser esquecidos.

Ao adentrarem na ala esquerda da Mansão, foram recebidos por um Draco bastante afável:

- Ronald, Hermione, boa tarde! Confesso que a coruja me deixou curioso. – ele apertou a mão de Rony e Hermione.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – Disse ele oferecendo o sofá e se acomodando numa poltrona próxima.

- E esta criança, é de vocês? – Perguntou o loiro interessado. Hermione decidiu não fazer rodeios, pois havia muito em jogo, a conversa seria longa e certamente difícil.

- Não Draco, Bella não é nossa, - falando isso Mione sentou o bebê em seu colo e o desembrulhou da manta para que ficasse na linha de visão de Malfoy. O bebê estava sonolento e a primeira coisa que ele notou foi a cor incomum dos cabelos, platinados como os seus e a pele delicada e branquíssima. Algo se agitou em seu íntimo e ele fixou o olhar no pequenino ser que resolveu abrir os olhos de um raro tom de verde e o fitou diretamente.

Hermione seguiu falando: - Ela é sua e de Harry. – As palavras ficaram fazendo eco dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto ele fitava mesmerizado aquele par de esmeraldas. - Sua e de Harry. -Sua e de Harry. -Sua e de Harry – Ele sentiu o corpo amolecer e sua visão escureceu, enquanto um frio absurdo tomava conta de seu corpo.

Hermione atenta as reações do loiro avisou: - Rony! Segure-o, ele vai desmaiar!

Com a agilidade de longos anos de treinamento, Rony amparou Malfoy antes que ele desabasse no chão e o deitou no sofá de onde Hermione havia se levantado.

- Nunca pensei que teria de pegar o Malfoy no colo!

- Quieto Rony! – Ralhou a castanha.

- Nossa! – resmungou o ruivo - Como ele está demorando a voltar a si.

- Você queria que ele reagisse como? Esta novidade não é muito fácil de assimilar, não é mesmo? Veja, ele está acordando. Tome, segure a Bella, Rony. – disse castanha depositando o bebe nos braços do ruivo e se voltando para o loiro no sofá.

- Draco, está tudo bem? – A pergunta é feita de forma gentil, num tom profissional enquanto ela tomava o pulso do loiro. - Você desmaiou.

Draco sentou-se no sofá e encarou a medibruxa com uma expressão interrogativa e parecendo um tanto nervoso perguntou:

- Como assim uma filha minha e de Harry? Que invenção mais maluca é essa?

Hermione sentou na poltrona em frente ao sofá e falou num tom de voz calmo:

- Eu explico tudo assim que me certificar que você está bem.

Ele não se fez de rogado: - Eu estou ótimo, pode começar.

Passando os olhos pelo ambiente, ela viu que Rony passeava com Bella pela sala, mostrando os objetos e conversando com ela num tom baixo. E começou a falar:

- Eu sei de TUDO que se passou entre vocês, desde o seqüestro. Eu vi Harry se apaixonar por você, negar, tentar se esconder dos sentimentos se metendo em caçadas perigosas, e o preço pago foi perder parte da pureza que ele ainda carregava. Vi meu amigo pelas chamas da lareira quando estava com você depois da morte dos seus pais, e posso dizer com certeza que foi a época mais feliz da vida dele. O acolhi quando ele aparatou no meu consultório depois de sair daqui magoado e como coração aos pedaços por causa da sua atitude. Harry estava tão mal que temi pela vida dele, mas ele conseguiu se recuperar. Ficou um pouco mais fechado, mais triste e seguiu com as caçadas. Neste meio tempo ele descobriu novas habilidades mágicas, aquele dia no show você teve uma amostra do que ele pode fazer, Harry estava disposto a morrer para te salvar e foi a primeira vez que eu vi o desejo de matar nos olhos dele. Ele queria acabar com aquela bruxa que tentou tirar a sua vida, e mais uma vez ele se afastou para não te magoar.

O loiro escutava cada palavra de Mione com intensa atenção.

- Dias depois do show Harry chegou novamente ao meu consultório parecendo muito mal, e antes de desmaiar me disse que algo estava errado com ele. Quando eu o examinei... Por Merlin! Nem eu pude acreditar! Meu amigo estava grávido. Ele havia conseguido o impossível novamente! - Hermione viu Draco piscar rápido para afastar as lágrimas. - Mas ele estava muito debilitado e ficou inconsciente por oito dias. Pesquisando, descobri que houveram outros três casos de gravidez masculina em toda a história da bruxandade. Os bruxos que engravidaram eram muito poderosos e portadores de poderes Inomináveis, mas o caso é complicado e só existem duas opções: uma é retirar a criança e viver, e a outra é seguir com a gestação e perder a vida ao dar à luz.

Draco ficou mais branco que o normal com a revelação, seus olhos prateados se encheram de lagrimas, mas ele se forçou a continuar ouvindo.

- E você sabe muito bem qual foi à escolha dele. Somente os Weasley e os amigos mais chegados sabem do acontecido. A gravidez foi tranqüila, a casa estava sempre cheia e cada dia foi uma celebração da vida. A intuição de Harry que seria uma menina se confirmou e logo a pequena já tinha nome escolhido: Bella Malfoy Potter, filha do amor dele por você.

Hermione suavizou a voz e continuou.

- Como bom grifinório, ele quis te dar a chance de fazer uma escolha, e nos pediu para trazer a menina para você conhecer. Se você quiser assumir sua filha e ficar com ela, eu e o Rony ficaremos com a parte de Harry na guarda da pequena. Se você não a quiser, a tutela de Bella fica comigo e Rony; e ela é a herdeira universal dos bens que ele deixou.

A castanha olhava para Draco que lutava para manter a compostura com as mãos apertadas sobre o colo, mas a expressão de dor no rosto dele e as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar denunciavam o quanto ele fora afetado pelas palavras de Hermione que seguiu falando:

- Ele não queria te forçar a assumir nada, por isto estamos aqui e te dando opções. Nós só queremos o bem da nossa sobrinha. Bella nasceu há dois meses e...

Um soluço escapou dos lábios do loiro e ele parecia prestes desmaiar novamente – Não!!! – gemido de Draco foi de partir o coração. - Não!!!! Ele não pode ter morrido, ele disse que me amava! Como pôde partir assim??

E o príncipe de gelo caiu num pranto convulso, desesperado, suas mãos agarravam com força as madeixas platinadas e as lagrimas escorriam sem parar, era a imagem do sofrimento.

Hermione solícita sentou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou, o loiro tentou se desvencilhar, mas ela o abraçou mais forte e ele se deixou ficar, usando aqueles braços como uma âncora para se manter no mundo real e não se afogar no mar da dor. Ele achou que não iria suportar, seu coração parecia quebrado. A única vez que Harry fora seu, aquele ato de confiança e entrega havia se transformado num pesadelo real.

- É minha culpa! A morte dele é minha culpa, eu estava com medo de machucá-lo... Foi uma única vez... – A voz saiu esganiçada pelo sofrimento, mas Hermione o interrompeu:

- Não Draco, não é sua culpa. Vocês compartilharam algo único, e posso dizer que ele sempre se lembrava daquele momento com carinho.

Por entre as lagrimas ele viu a sinceridade no olhar de Hermione, e foi se acalmando devagar.

- Draco, me escute, isso é muito importante. Harry não está tecnicamente morto, - E o coração de Draco deu um salto no peito. - Depois que Bella nasceu, ele se foi, realmente morreu, mas então aconteceu algo que não temos como explicar. Rony e eu vimos Harry ser enclausurado em uma névoa dourada, que trouxe a alma dele de volta. Ele está dentro de um casulo de luz que o mantém num estado de animação suspensa. Rony tocou a névoa que se comunicou com ele, e o avisou de que ele está bem e será libertado do sono encantado quando as palavras certas forem pronunciadas. Eu sei que parece uma daquelas charadas doidas do diretor Dumbledore, mas é a nossa esperança de vê-lo entre os vivos novamente.

Uma lagrima desceu pelo rosto de Hermione e Draco a olhava sem compreender aquelas palavras, como se ela estivesse falando uma língua estrangeira. A castanha entendeu o olhar espantado: - Nós não conseguimos decifrar o enigma, então ele vai ficar ali até que descubramos. – O rapaz pestanejou confuso.

- Draco, você entendeu? Ele está vivo, dormindo, até que nós descubramos como acordá-lo. – O loiro ponderou sobre as palavras que acabara de ouvir, aquilo era uma insanidade, mas as palavras de Hermione estavam repletas de sinceridade, e os braços ao seu redor lhe passavam confiança. _- Então havia uma chance de Harry voltar_.

Ele secou os olhos e fitou a castanha diretamente: - Então há esperança? Ele pode voltar pra nós? – Nos olhos dela ele viu reluzir a chama da esperança, numa demonstração tipicamente grifinória.

- Sim, todos os que o querem bem tem esperança que ele voltará para nós. – ela sorriu para ele, e decidiu pressionar um pouco mais:

- Agora que tal conhecer a sua filha? – A expressão ainda sofrida dele ficou meio preocupada: _- E se ele não gostasse da criança, mesmo sendo sua? E se a criança o odiasse? E se. . . . _ Mas foi tirado desta confusão de sentimentos por Hermione, que parecia ler seus pensamentos:

– Não se preocupe Draco, ela é sua filha e de Harry. – Mione chamou Rony com o olhar e ele se encaminhou para os dois, Bella estava dormitando em seus braços, era hora de sua soneca da tarde. Mione pegou-a do colo de Rony e sem rodeios depositou-a nos braços de Malfoy que a segurou muito desajeitado, sentiu o calor ameno em seus braços, ajeitou a pequena no braço esquerdo, e com a mão direita tocou de leve o rosto de alabastro da menina, Bella pareceu perceber o olhar sobre ela, e abriu as pálpebras mostrando o verde de suas esmeraldas em todo seu esplendor para Draco, que foi invadido por um mundo de emoções; e quando ela agarrou o dedo que a acarinhava algo aconteceu, aquela mãozinha minúscula não havia somente tocado sua pele, havia tocado também seu coração. Agora ele começava a entender o que Harry queria dizer quando falava que não se importaria em absoluto com o que falassem dele desde que os dois estivessem juntos e que o resto do mundo explodisse.

-_Deuses! Como uma coisinha tão pequena conseguiu fazer uma revolução na sua vida com o simples toque da sua mãozinha? Só podia ser um milagre._ _Lógico que ele ficaria com a criança, e que o resto do mundo se danasse. _Ele olhou para o casal à sua frente, que estava de mãos dadas, aguardando a sua decisão.

- Ficarei com ela. – e voltou a olhar o rosto do anjo em seu colo, admirando cada detalhe do rostinho que tinha um pouco dele e um pouco do seu moreno, uma perfeita mistura dos dois.

Rony e Mione foram dar um passeio no jardim, deixando pai e filha se conhecendo, por assim dizer. Quando voltaram, ela havia adormecido aconchegada nos braços do papai que a entregou para Hermione e perguntou se poderia ver Harry.

No St. Mungus, Bella ficou no berçário e os três se encaminharam para ala onde estava Harry. Ao entrar quarto sentiu seus joelhos falharem, ao ver uma leve aura dourada que o cercava. Ele estava lindo, realmente parecia estar dormindo, e aproximando-se da cama Rony e Hermione viram a aura se comportar da mesma maneira que com Bella, ficando num tom de dourado escuro e se inclinando para ele. Draco levantou a mão hesitante, olhou para o casal e perguntou: - Posso tocá-lo? – quem respondeu foi Rony, - Tente, ele decide se vai permitir ou não.

Draco resolveu arriscar, e sua mão passou pela luminescência dourada até chegar ao rosto de Harry, seus dedos tocaram o cabelo, depois o rosto. A pele dele estava macia e levemente fria.

Não queria fazer outra cena, mas não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas, ajoelhado ao lado da cama ele segurava a mão de Harry entre as suas, e nem percebeu quando os dois saíram. Ficou lá por bastante tempo e quando cessaram as lágrimas, ele só ficou olhando para aquele rosto tão sereno, sentiu um aperto no peito, mas não soube definir o que era, e notou que a aura ficou de um dourado pálido, como se ela respondesse às suas emoções.

Então ele tomou uma decisão, mas antes tinha que falar com Hermione para ver se era possível. Depositou um beijo em seu dedo indicador direito e o levou aos lábios do moreno, e depois de mais alguns segundos de contemplação foi procurar pelo casal de Grifinórios enquanto pensava: _- O mundo realmente dá muitas voltas! Quem diria que eu teria o apoio dos dois depois de tantos anos de brigas na escola!_

Andando pelo corredor, ele localizou a sala que trazia uma placa com o nome da medibruxa e batendo na porta virou a maçaneta e perguntou: - Posso entrar?

- Claro Draco. - Respondeu Hermione de forma amistosa. Dentro da sala ele encostou-se à porta e respirou fundo, parecendo um tanto inseguro: - Quero te perguntar uma coisa, . . . – Ele parou indeciso, mas ela e Rony o incentivaram com o olhar, - Posso levar Harry para minha casa?

Rony o fitava atônito, demonstrando claramente que a pergunta o pegara desprevenido, mas Hermione parecia estar esperando por essa pergunta: – Nós não sabemos como funciona o escudo de proteção de Harry, mas notamos que ele reage com você do mesmo jeito que com a Bella, e isto é bom, então eu não vejo razão para você não tentar levá-lo.

Draco sorriu, aquilo era um sim, se ele conseguisse a permissão do escudo. E ela prosseguiu: – Quanto a Bella, mandarei uma cópia dos documentos sobre a guarda compartilhada, mas vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro você precisa ter um local para receber o Harry, e depois as acomodações para Bella. Nós não podemos simplesmente deixá-la com você, vai ter um período de adaptação e você vai ter que aprender a cuidar dela, criança dá trabalho, mesmo com a ajuda dos elfos.

Draco entendeu toda a preocupação de Hermione, e em nenhum momento questionou suas palavras, fariam as coisas do jeito dela. Harry sempre confiou na amiga e ele também confiaria.

– Hermione, confio no seu bom senso plenamente. As rivalidades da escola devem ficar definitivamente no passado. - Draco chegou até eles e estendeu a mão primeiro para Rony: - Amigos? – Rony não hesitou e apertou à mão que lhe era estendida, por Harry ele faria tudo, - Amigos! – Draco se voltou para Hermione e fez a mesma pergunta, - Amigos? – ela também não hesitou, se Harry conseguira amar aquele loiro, ela também podia tentar. - Amigos!

Draco fez pequenas modificações em sua ala residencial na mansão. Interligou aos seus aposentos duas suítes menores. Assim Harry ficaria no quarto original de Draco que estaria ligado por uma porta às outras duas suítes que seriam ocupadas por ele e Bella. Com tudo arrumado, foi marcado o dia para a tentativa de remoção. A névoa naquele dia só permitiu o toque de Draco, e o loiro o removeu do quarto em direção da lareira de flú que estava com uma conexão temporária especialmente autorizada pelo Ministério entre o St. Mungus e a Mansão Malfoy. Quando depositou Harry na cama onde tinham vivido tantos momentos especiais, a névoa dourada brilhou de modo ofuscante surpreendendo a todos, mas o ocupante do casulo continuava em seu sono encantado. A névoa o deixou até dar banho e trocar a roupa de Harry, camisolão de hospital não era um traje adequado para receber visitas.

Draco sabia que em breve sua casa seria invadida pelos ruivos, afinal Harry os considerava como família e caberia a ele aprender a conviver com os Weasley.

Nas semanas seguintes o loiro adaptou sua rotina aos cuidados com Harry e as visitas da família, juntamente com Bella que estava ficando familiarizada com a presença dele e ao seu novo quarto. A Mansão Malfoy e o apartamento de Ron e Hermione foram ligados via flú para facilitar a comunicação entre eles, e Draco logo foi soterrado por livros sobre cuidados com bebês, dieta saudável etc. Como estudante aplicado ele aprendeu tudo que podia nos livros enquanto praticava com a filha dando mamadeiras, trocando fraldas e até dando banho na pequena.

Ele, Hermione e Rony já haviam entrado num acordo para dividir a guarda de Bella e quando a medibruxa achou que ele estava apto a tomar conta da menina, marcaram o primeiro dia que ela dormiria na casa do papai.

Draco andava de um lado para o outro em frente da lareira, e a todo o momento olhava o relógio, Hermione estava no horário, ele é que estava surtando. Os minutos se arrastavam, mas finalmente num clarão verde ela chegou, trazendo a filha para a primeira noite em sua casa. A castanha viu a alegria com a qual Malfoy as recebeu, e sorriu internamente, queria só ver até quando aquela alegria duraria quando Bella começasse a berrar no ouvido dele, mas guardou esse pensamento para si, Draco teria que se virar, sinceramente ela desejava que desse tudo certo. Suspirando e entregou Bella para o loiro.

- Aqui está sua filha Draco, cuide dela e de Harry também, vele por eles. . . Se os magoar ou machucar, eu vou te caçar até os confins do inferno, e vou acabar com você de uma forma tão dolorosa que a morte por Cruciatus vai te parecer uma bênção. Eu amo os dois, eles são parte da minha vida e da minha família também. – Ela notou a surpresa dele com as palavras pesadas, mas ele entendeu perfeitamente o recado. Para amenizar a dureza das palavras sorriu para ele, e seu sorriso foi correspondido.

- Bem, agora eu vou embora, boa sorte com sua primeira noite. Mas eu te aviso que ela é chorona. Chora para dormir, chora de madrugada de fome, chora quando está com a fralda suja... – rindo da expressão atônita de Draco explicou: - Bella é um bebê, e bebês fazem isso. Qualquer coisa me chama, tchau!

Draco não teve tempo de dizer nenhuma palavra e Hermione já estava se dirigindo para a lareira, o pó de flú levantou uma labareda esverdeada enquanto ela dizia o destino: - Casa ruiva!

Até pareceu uma senha, pois Bella neste instante começou a chorar. E ele a olhou desanimado, teria que colocar em prática tudo que havia aprendido esperando que fosse o suficiente.

Os dias passavam e logo se tornavam semanas, que se somaram completando um mês. O príncipe da Sonserina não se parecia nem um pouco com um príncipe, aliás, nem com o escudeiro mais humilde da realeza.

Draco estava exausto, a pele quase acinzentada, cabelos sem brilho e enormes olheiras. Também pudera, não era fácil cuidar de um bebê, mais Harry acamado, visitas quase todas as tardes e tocar os negócios. Hermione teve uma conversa séria com ele, dizendo que se ele não se cuidasse acabaria no hospital.

Depois do puxão de orelhas, ele resolveu delegar funções. Colocou seus assistentes mais competentes para gerenciar as empresas, enviando relatórios mensais para sua apreciação a fim de verificar os progressos e fazer os ajustes necessários.

Para ajudá-lo com Bella convocou Minky, a elfo que cuidava dele quando bebê. Pois até o momento, as únicas tarefas dos serviçais eram a lavagem das roupinhas e a limpeza das mamadeiras e utensílios de cozinha. Ele levou a sério a conversa de Hermione e preparava pessoalmente até a alimentação da filha.

Com Harry não havia muito que fazer, só ele conseguia passar pela névoa para dar banho e trocar as roupas. Assim os elfos cuidavam da limpeza do quarto e da lavanderia.

Menos assoberbado, aos poucos o loiro recuperou sua antiga forma e tudo entrou numa rotina agradável. A convivência pacífica com os Weasley transformou-se em amizade, e até a severa e exigente Sra. Weasley elogiou a dedicação de Draco para com os dois. Os amigos do moreno também apareciam e foram incluídos no círculo de amizades. Só com Hagrid é que a coisa andava num passo mais lento, mas o loiro tinha certeza de que ainda conquistaria o meio gigante.

No meio deste período de calmaria, o único porém foi a imprensa. A notícia de que Draco Malfoy era pai de uma menina gerada por Harry Potter e que por causa da rara gravidez o moreno praticamente morrera, somado ao fato dele ter assumido os dois e os levado para morar com ele, foi um prato cheio para o Profeta Diário que publicou uma semana inteira de reportagens sobre o caso, revirando a vida dos dois e explorando o assunto da forma mais escandalosa possível.

A partir da primeira reportagem, a mansão Malfoy parecia ter sido invadida por bandos de corujas. Cartas apoiando, berradores maldizendo e xingando e as piores com feitiços para punir a falta de vergonha dos dois. Depois de alguns dias neste ritmo, Draco começou a ficar nervoso, pois o volume de correspondência só aumentava e os desaforos e feitiços piorando de intensidade. Desabafando com Hermione, os dois fizeram uma pesquisa na vasta biblioteca Malfoy e juntaram aos feitiços de proteção da casa um filtro que só permitia a entrada de cartas amistosas.

O cúmulo foi o suplemento do final de semana do Profeta Diário que trazia na página central uma foto tamanho pôster de Bella. E o jornaleco foi duramente processado por Draco pela publicação de fotos sem autorização.

Luna também publicou uma reportagem sobre o assunto no O Pasquim, mas com o foco voltado para os poderes de Harry e a raridade da situação; exaltando o poder mágico e desprendimento do colega que deu a vida para ter a filha e parabenizando a nova família.

Depois de encarar sua vida íntima estampada nos jornais, Draco decidiu que estava na hora de aparecer em público. Convidou Hermione para um passeio no Beco Diagonal levando Bella para escolher trajes novos na loja de Madame Malkin. O passeio causou uma comoção, muitas pessoas paravam para conhecer a filha de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, que encantava a todos com sua beleza pálida e belos olhos verdes. Nunca um Malfoy foi tão solicitado para conversar. Geralmente as pessoas abriam caminho para os membros da família, mais por temor do que por respeito e ficaram surpreendidos pela afabilidade de Draco, pois a grande maioria lembrava-se dele como o arrogante e aristocrático filho de Lucius Malfoy.

O rebuliço foi tanto que a loja de roupas teve de ser fechada e a própria Madame Malkin veio atender os ilustres clientes, fazendo as medições e auxiliando na escolha dos tecidos e modelos de trajes para pai e filha.

A saída da loja foi outra comoção, com muitos cumprimentos e elogios à coragem dele em assumir uma situação tão delicada, e a procissão seguiu até a Floreios e Borrões, continuando até a entrada deles na Gemialidades Weasley, onde aceitaram o convite para tomar um chá com Jorge e usar a lareira de flú.

Chegando a casa, Draco com a pequena no colo foi direto ao quarto de Harry contar as novidades e colocou a menina adormecida sobre o peito do moreno que parecia sentir a presença da filha, fazendo sua boca curvar-se num pequeno sorriso, e o loiro aceitando o "convite" da aura dourada que se inclinava para ele e tomou a mão de Harry entre as suas enquanto falava: - Hoje foi o primeiro passeio da nossa menina em público Harry! E todos ficaram encantados com a nossa Bella. A sociedade bruxa nos acolheu!

Suspirando alto ele acrescentou com uma voz emocionada: - Você estava certo, nós dois juntos podemos tudo. Eles nos aceitaram! Eu te prometo, quando você acordar, tudo vai ser diferente.

A aura que cercava o moreno se agitou e ficou num tom de dourado claro, parecendo concordar com ele.

No dia seguinte Draco e Bella estampavam a capa do Profeta, mas desta vez numa reportagem elogiosa e cheia de depoimentos de apoio à jovem família. Depois do sucesso do primeiro passeio, Draco saía sem medo para passear com sua menina, sempre acompanhado por Hermione ou algum dos Weasley de boa vontade.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O ano passou literalmente voando, e já era dia de Natal.

Draco olhava ao seu redor admirando a decoração, nunca a Mansão Malfoy estivera tão festiva. Toda a casa estava enfeitada com motivos natalinos, festões, guirlandas, arranjos e uma enorme árvore de Natal lindamente decorada estava no canto direito do salão principal e os arredores literalmente cobertos por embalagens de presentes, pessoalmente escolhidos por Draco para todos os membros da "família" e também para os amigos.

A ceia da véspera tivera lugar na Toca e Draco fez questão que o almoço do dia de natal fosse na Mansão Malfoy. Bella havia ficado na casa de Molly, depois de tanta agitação e de passar de colo em colo, a pequena havia dormido e estava tão bem acomodada no berço que havia abrigado todos os bebês Weasley que ele ficou com pena de acordá-la. Apesar do cansaço, havia acordado bastante cedo para tomar as providências que faltavam para o almoço, queria tudo na mais perfeita ordem, agora era hora de se arrumar e esperar o pessoal chegar. Todos viriam inclusive Hagrid, Pansy e Goyle.

Subiu para tomar banho e se arrumar, depois foi ver Harry. O moreno estava naquele casulo há 8 meses e 13 dias, várias vezes vira a aura mudar de cor e de brilho, mas ela nunca o libertava. Havia lido muito, procurando pistas sobre a situação dele e muito pouco fora escrito. Ele estava cumprindo perfeitamente suas obrigações com o pai de sua filha, tinha um carinho enorme por ele, sentia saudade dos deliciosos momentos que passaram juntos e sem dúvida amava Bella. Então só lhe restava esperar.

Sentando-se na cama e pegando a mão de Harry ele começou a relembrar os meses anteriores. Ele havia percorrido um caminho difícil até ali, durante as primeiras semanas houve dias que ele chegou a pensar seriamente em deixar Rony e Hermione com a guarda da menina quando ele ficava muito cansado ou desesperado. Certos dias pareciam que nada dava certo, ela chorava sem parar, vomitava as mamadeiras e não queria dormir. Outro período assustador foi a semana em que ela pegou o primeiro resfriado, uma febre altíssima que a deixou apática, respirando com dificuldade e choramingando baixinho. Que sufoco! Ele quase surtou de medo e chegou a sentir saudade dos períodos de choradeira sem fim.

Draco sempre se achou uma pessoa controlada e fria, mas Bella chegou para abalar suas convicções mais profundas, despertando emoções que ele nem sabia que existiam dentro dele. Chorou de raiva, de desespero, de cansaço, cantou com a rádio bruxa e dançou pela sala com a menina no colo só para fazê-la sorrir, aprendeu canções de ninar e dormiu sentado na cadeira embalando a filha, riu das caretas da pequena ao provar novos alimentos e deu gargalhadas ao ver seu próprio rosto no espelho depois de deixar Bella tentar comer sozinha pela primeira vez. Havia macarrão parafuso com molho de tomates por toda a cozinha, inclusive na sua camisa e pendurado em seus cabelos.

Foi uma jornada dura, mas ele era teimoso, persistente e não entregou os pontos. E devia isto a Harry, que abriu mão da própria vida pela filha deles.

Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos, que nem se deu conta da presença de outra pessoa no quarto. Só quando Bill colocou a mão no seu ombro ele se deu conta do murmúrio de vozes no andar abaixo.

Sorrindo para o Weasley mais velho ele inclinou a cabeça num cumprimento e o homem falou com Harry:

- Oi amigo. Como estamos hoje? Vai demorar muito ainda essa sua soneca? Meu filho está esperando para ser seu afilhado!

Ainda sorrindo ele se voltou para Draco e notando os olhos avermelhados do loiro pensava: _- Quem diria que o herdeiro Malfoy era uma pessoa sensível? E quem diria que seu escolhido seria o Harry? _

-Vamos Draco, o clã Weasley está invadindo a sua casa e é bom você descer para colocar ordem na bagunça. Mamãe está encantada com a decoração e acho que vai te pedir umas dicas para o ano que vem. E sua filha é uma sedutora, meu pai está mais babão que nunca!

Os dois riram das considerações do ruivo e Draco respondeu: - Então não vamos deixar a Molly esperando! - Beijou o próprio indicador e o levou aos lábios do moreno adormecido, saindo do quarto.

Nenhum dos dois viu o sorriso de Harry nem a névoa que ficou quase transparente, prestes romper o feitiço. Mas as palavras corretas ainda não foram ditas e o casulo voltou a brilhar num tom dourado, seguindo com o sono encantado.

Chegando ao salão principal o loiro foi cercado pelas crianças que queriam os presentes do tio Draco, ganhou muitos beijos, abraços e presentes de todos. O almoço foi ótimo, com a mesa repleta, muitas conversas, risos e crianças meladas correndo em volta da mesa.

Durante a tarde com todos acomodados nos sofás conversando amigavelmente, saboreando um delicioso chá e olhando as crianças se divertirem com os brinquedos novos, Draco perdido em pensamentos ponderava:

_- A Mansão Malfoy lotada de Weasleys e amigos para um Natal em família, paz, minha filha linda e saudável. Felicidade quase absoluta. Só falta o Harry acordar... _– o loiro olhou ao redor e um pensamento brincalhão passou por sua mente – _Merlin! Lucius deve estar se revirando no mausoléu da família ao ver tantos traidores de sangue desfrutando de sua preciosa Mansão! _– e um sorriso nada inocente bailou nos lábios do loiro.


	16. Viva um pouquinho, ame um pouquinho

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

16. VIVA UM POUQUINHO, AME UM POUQUINHO

A vida da pequena família ia bem, Draco estabeleceu um cronograma e o seguia sempre que possível. Segundo um dos velhos ditados de Molly "A dor te ensina a gemer", o loiro aprendeu que precisava de um tempo só dele, sem Bella, Harry ou os negócios interferindo. Tempo para repensar sua vida, pesar as prioridades, traçar planos e cuidar de si, tempo para ser o Draco e desfrutar um merecido ócio, lendo ou simplesmente relaxando num banho de espuma.

Então, ano novo, vida nova e novos planos. Como responsável por Bella, era seu dever zelar pelos bens da menina herdados de Harry, os extratos recebidos das instituições financeiras trouxas relatavam dinheiro investido em letras de câmbio, títulos ao portador e ações de grandes empresas, e ao receber o relatório de Gringotes ficou espantado com o volume de galeões. Era muito dinheiro! O quanto daquilo era fruto da herança Black e o quanto havia sido amealhado com as caçadas? Arriscando a vida, no início por sede de justiça e depois na tentativa de esquecer-se dele?

Suspirando alto, Draco decidiu que o passado devia ficar onde estava: no passado. Era hora de seguir em frente e fazer algo de bom para o futuro da filha deles com aquele dinheiro. Pensando nos dias que havia passado no Largo Grimmauld, lembrou que a casa tinha potencial para tornar-se uma residência bastante confortável e resolveu iniciar o projeto da "Casa da Bella".

Contratou uma empresa especializada em reforma e construção no mundo mágico e mandou reformar a mansão Black do porão ao telhado, com o pedido especial de um feitiço que mandasse o retrato de Walburga para uma parede num canto do sótão, já que a bruxa velha conseguiu que não fosse possível destruir o mesmo, então que ficasse num lugar onde não estragasse a decoração nova, nem o humor dos habitantes da casa com seus desaforos e discursos venenosos. Com um sorriso viperino, no mais puro estilo Malfoy, Draco tinha certeza de que a velha senhora Black iria ficar possessa com a mudança.

No dia marcado para o início da reforma, Draco foi chamado pelo pessoal da empresa, pois Monstro havia montado uma barricada na entrada da casa para impedir a entrada "daqueles que iriam macular a santidade do lar da honorável Walburga Black".

Sem ter onde deixar Bella, o loiro bastante irritado chegou via flú diretamente dentro da sala e chamou pelo elfo numa voz imperiosa, mas sem gritar para não assustar a menina em seus braços.

Com um "pop" Monstro apareceu, com cara de poucos amigos, olhando para o chão e repuxando as orelhas enquanto resmungava algo ininteligível. Draco o chamou pelo nome e ordenou que ele desobstruísse entrada da casa.

- Meu amo é Harry Potter senhor. Só ele pode dar ordens a Monstro.

- Mas ele legou esta casa para a filha dele, e eu como o outro pai e descendente legítimo dos Black, ordeno que você me obedeça!

- Dona senhor? Filha de Harry Potter é agora dona da Mansão Black?

-Sim. Bella, nossa filha.

E ouvindo seu nome, a pequena inclinou a cabeça olhando para o elfo e desandou a balbuciar esticando os bracinhos na direção da criatura.

Monstro levantou a cabeça e fitou a pequenina que abriu um lindo sorriso mostrando dois dentinhos e dando tchauzinho para ele. Foi o bastante para o elfo se ajoelhar e beijar os pezinhos da menina que dava risadas.

- Senhorinha! Estou aqui para servir.

- Muito bem, se você quer servir à sua senhora, deixe os operários entrarem. Esta casa não está em condições para receber uma criança.

O elfo fitava embevecido à pequenina que sorria, balbuciava e balançava os pezinhos que raspavam o topo da cabeça dele.

- Monstro obedece à senhorinha! A casa vai ficar digna de uma herdeira com sangue Black.

O elfo falava e fazia mesuras enquanto com um gesto das mãos fazia desaparecer a montanha de cacarecos que obstruíam a porta. Draco nem se incomodou em ser ignorado pela criatura que parecia encantado com a menina.

Abrindo a porta, Draco recebeu os operários e os apresentou ao elfo, que prometeu ficar em Hogwarts até o final da reforma.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

A Mansão Black totalmente reformada pouco lembrava a casa sombria de antes. Com um exército de operários e muita mágica (o que significou muitos Galeões gastos) em menos de dois meses a casa estava habitável. Janelas maiores, cortinas claras, o piso de madeira antiga primorosamente lixado, mostrava uma cor mais clara que agora estava recoberto por belos tapetes orientais em padronagens alegres. Draco deixou vários quartos e algumas salas vazios para serem mobiliados de acordo com o gosto de Harry.

Assim o quarto de Bella foi decorado em tons de lilás e amarelo com alguns toques de rosa e a suíte ao lado em vários tons de verde e nuances de castanho, onde Draco ficaria. A suíte do senhor da Mansão e as duas adjacentes que ocupavam o terceiro andar ficariam aguardando Harry para serem decoradas.

A cozinha foi toda modernizada, iluminada por uma janela panorâmica encantada e contando com alguns utensílios trouxas que o moreno iria adorar. As quinquilharias do porão e do sótão foram despachadas e o retrato de Walburga devidamente realocado no ponto mais obscuro e alto do sótão da casa, onde ela poderia gritar à vontade sem perturbar ninguém. Draco inspecionou o local e colocou um poderoso feitiço de silêncio, só por precaução. Quando o elfo descobrisse a localização do retrato sem dúvida ergueria um altar para a bruxa velha que iria berrar e xingar sem trégua.

Monstro realmente caiu de amores por Bella, e a primeira vez que os dois passaram a noite na casa reformada o elfo implorou para ficar vigiando a pequena e o café da manhã do dia seguinte realmente foi digno de uma princesa, com todas as guloseimas que um bebê poderia comer.

Draco deu boas risadas enquanto contava a Harry da queda de Monstro por mulheres dominadoras, e se perguntava que tipo de gênio Bella teria quando crescesse. Claro que ele não iria criar a filha como ele foi criado, cheio de preconceitos e idéias de grandeza, mas talvez uma pontinha de arrogância, não fosse tão ruim.

Continuou "conversando" com o moreno e riu ao pensar na cara dele se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos. No quarto novamente silencioso, ele sentou na cama, pegou a mão dele através da névoa e ficou olhando a expressão serena, nada havia se alterado, o corpo ainda era o mesmo, elegante e com belos músculos que ele apreciava todos os dias ao dar banho em Harry. Algumas vezes chegava a ficar irritado com a falta de reação ao seu toque. Pegou-se lembrando de como o fizera gemer na única vez que o tomara, dos olhos verdes embaçados de prazer e sentiu um arrepio pela espinha, como sentia saudade de ser tocado, de ser acariciado, amado. . . Fazia tanto tempo!

Só sentiu a lágrima quando ela caiu em seu braço exposto pela camiseta que usava e tocou o rosto percorrendo o caminho inverso. Fazia um tempo que não chorava, então se permitiu desabafar por alguns minutos, Bella estava na soneca da tarde, e este momento era só seu. Olhando para Harry, notou a mudança na cor da aura que fluía em sua direção, junto do dourado havia um tom avermelhado e ele sentiu um calor espalhar-se pelo corpo ao tocar o moreno, aquecendo seu coração e murmurou as palavras sem pensar: - Harry, volta pra mim, por favor... - Suspirando, ele aguardou alguma reação, mas nada aconteceu, esta não era a frase certa. E se perguntou mais uma vez quanto tempo teria de esperar, mas bem lá no fundo ele sabia que esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário.

Ele acabou dormindo ali, sentindo-se confortado pela presença do moreno, que trazia inúmeras lembranças e uma saudade infinita. E dormir ao lado de Harry tornou-se quase rotina, de alguma forma a saudade doía menos, embora seu corpo reclamasse da ausência de carinhos.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No início da semana seguinte ao organizar uma gaveta em seu escritório, se deparou com o convite para o casamento de Luna e Neville no dia 20 de Março e pensou: _- Só a Lunática mesmo!_ Casar no início da primavera, pois segundo ela seria o dia da primeira revoada dos bliberrentes furta-cor o que daria muita sorte aos noivos. Este ano ainda havia neve nos campos e certamente o dia do casamento seria bastante frio.

Verificando o calendário, viu que só faltavam dez dias para o grande evento. Era hora de checar se as roupas encomendadas para ele e a filha seriam entregues em tempo, afinal um Malfoy sempre se apresentava impecavelmente vestido! E sorria para a pequena ao seu lado que abocanhava com vontade o mordedor, pensando em como ela ficaria linda no traje azul celeste de veludo de seda com a tiara de miosótis combinando.

No domingo desta mesma semana houve um almoço na Toca. Os rapazes estavam fazendo os planos finais para a despedida de solteiro de Neville e as garotas a despedida de solteira de Luna. Cada grupo num canto falava baixo e às vezes uma sessão de gargalhadas interrompia a "seriedade" do planejamento.

Molly tricotando acomodada no sofá vigiava Bella que brincava no tapete e engatinhava pelos arredores, sem deixar de observar Draco que parecia contente em estar na casa dela e relaxado o suficiente para cochilar na cadeira de espaldar alto. O som de gargalhadas particularmente histéricas acordou o loiro que se espreguiçou e fitou a senhora Weasley parecendo um tanto sem jeito.

- Desculpe Molly, acho que cochilei!

- Não precisa se desculpar meu filho, é bom saber que você se sente confortável aqui.

- É... Onde está a Bella?

- No colo da Hermione, participando da "rodinha das garotas".

- Ela está crescendo rápido. Mais um pouco já vai completar um ano!

- Pois é, e falando nisto, como vai ser a festinha dela? Já escolheu o local, o tema da festa? O cardápio?

- Mas falta quase um mês!

- Então está mais do que na hora de começar a planejar!

Os dois se engajaram numa conversa amigável que começou a ficar mais séria quando começaram a discutir o tema da festa. Molly queria temas bruxos no estilo halloween e Draco tema de princesas. A coisa começou a esquentar e o pessoal que planejava as despedidas de solteiro parou de conversar só para apreciar a contenda. Com Molly e Draco discutindo a parada era dura e ninguém era bobo de se meter no meio.

Como nenhum dos dois cedia, depois de cansarem de argumentar, resolveram optar por um tema neutro: uma floresta encantada com direito a todas as criaturas fofas e boazinhas que habitavam estes lugares mágicos.

E o novo round começou enquanto discutiam as possibilidades de decoração e cardápio. Todos riram e voltaram às conversas anteriores, pois esperar uma conclusão da conversa daqueles dois levaria um bocado de tempo!

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Três dias antes do casamento de Luna, Hermione havia levado Bella para passear e Draco estava com o dia livre. Depois de cuidar dos negócios e saborear um almoço no mais absoluto silêncio (o que ele já começava a achar estranho), resolveu dar uma passada para ver Harry.

Olhar para o moreno imóvel naquele casulo de luz fez uma dor absurda rasgar seu peito. _Fazia quase um ano que ele estava assim, e nada do que ele ou a família havia dito mudou aquela condição. Por Merlin! E a culpa era toda dele... Como ele sentia falta daqueles braços em volta dele, dos beijos, das risadas roucas, dos amassos embaixo do cobertor..._

_Ele havia sido muito tolo em abrir mão de tudo aquilo por medo de macular o nome da família ou de ser discriminado por gostar de um homem. E Harry se dera por inteiro, sem culpa e sem medo, dizendo que com ele ao lado enfrentaria qualquer coisa... E ele em sua covardia se negou a assumir a melhor coisa que havia acontecido em sua vida!_

_Deuses! Na noite do show Harry havia se colocado na sua frente e estava disposto a morrer por ele, e mesmo assim quando conversaram, ele, o rematado imbecil Draco Malfoy, havia feito novamente a mesma proposta cretina, de continuarem a se encontrar em segredo. E o outro havia acabado de arriscar a vida para salvá-lo, mais uma vez..._

_Não era de se admirar que o moreno mantivesse a gravidez em segredo e que houvesse pensado na possibilidade de ele não querer a própria filha. Realmente, ele, o herdeiro Malfoy, havia agido como o dileto filho de Lucius para com o homem que havia declarado seu amor por ele em alto e bom som, agiu como um perfeito canalha._

_Por Mordred! Ron e Hermione tiveram que bater à sua porta com a criança nos braços e lhe dar o maior choque da sua vida para sua consciência começar a doer! E como doeu! Aliás, ainda doía... Mas de uns tempos para cá, a dor havia aumentado, seu coração parecia se partir cada vez que pensava na saudade dos velhos tempos e ao ver traços fisionômicos do moreno quando fitava Bella._

Engolfado por uma nova onda de dor ele se dobrou e ficando em posição fetal, gemeu e chorou por um tempo que lhe pareceu infinito e custou a responder quando ouviu uma voz que o chamava.

- Draco? O que está acontecendo?

Depois de um tempo, ele abriu os olhos muito vermelhos e fitou Hermione que parecia preocupada.

- EU estou acontecendo! Eu arruinei a vida de Harry, quase o matei e agora ele está assim, e nada do que eu faça parece mais perto de mudar isto! Eu sou um imbecil! Como ele pode me amar? Eu fui tão covarde negando a nossa situação, mesmo sentindo uma falta imensa dele! Eu o quero de volta Hermione! Quero ficar ao lado dele, criar a nossa filha e o resto que se dane!

Uma nova onda de desespero o tomou e ele chorou ainda mais, sendo confortado pela medibruxa que aprendera a gostar do loiro altivo, um mestre em esconder as emoções debaixo de um escudo de frieza.

Hermione escutava o desabafo concentrada no homem desesperado e nem notou a flutuação na cor da aura do moreno que ficou quase transparente e aos poucos retornou ao dourado.

Mais calmo e sentindo-se apoiado, Draco suspirou secando as lágrimas e falou:

- Desculpa Hermione, mas ficando aqui sozinho o dia inteiro com ele me deu uma saudade tão grande do tempo que passamos juntos que a dor foi demais...

- Não se incomode Draco, amigo é para todas as horas e se Merlin permitir em breve Harry estará de volta.

O desespero cedeu lugar a um aperto constante no peito, e todas as noites ele dormia ao lado de Harry segurando a mão morena na esperança de que a sua presença o despertasse. Bella também ficava lá algum tempo durante o dia brincando em cima da cama, entrando e saindo do casulo e dava risadas quando encostava a mãozinha na claridade dourada que envolvia seus bracinhos.

Mas o moreno ainda dormia.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O casamento de Luna e Neville foi um evento e tanto. A festa teve lugar na propriedade dos Lovegood, com uma enorme tenda aquecida para acolher os convidados e decorada no melhor estilo "Luna". Vasos com as flores e plantas mais exóticos e coloridos que alguém já havia visto e móbiles esvoaçantes com réplicas dos tais bliberrentes furta-cor. Todos se divertiram, dançaram e comeram até perto das duas horas da madrugada quando os noivos se retiraram para a viagem de lua-de-mel e os pais começaram a recolher as crianças adormecidas numa sala separada.

Draco chegou em casa perto das duas e meia da madrugada com Bella dormindo pesado, a menina nem viu o papai trocar sua roupa por um pijama e acomodá-la no berço. Com a roupa de festa, Draco foi ver Harry, conversou um pouco sobre o evento e acabou cochilando alguns minutos, mas acordou sobressaltado com o som abafado de vozes e passos subindo a escadaria.

Abrindo a porta com cautela e sacando a varinha, ele caminhou pelo corredor escondido pela escuridão até o patamar de escadaria e tomou um tremendo susto ao ver Rony subindo com a varinha em riste e uma expressão preocupada.

- Rony? O que você está fazendo aqui? Algum problema?

O ruivo com uma expressão muito séria respondeu: - Um problema enorme. Houve uma fuga em massa de Akzaban com muitas baixas de ambos os lados, os animagos começaram uma rebelião e conseguiram furar a segurança. Cerca de vinte e cinco bruxos dos mais perigosos, incluindo a turma que Harry encarcerou naquele show estão à solta, e pelo que conseguiram apurar eles vem direto para cá. Logo depois que você saiu um dos administradores da prisão enviou um chamado urgente para meu pai, e foi ele que nos avisou da intenção dos fugitivos.

O loiro sentiu seu coração dar um tranco e pensou direto em proteger Bella e Harry. E escutava de longe as palavras de Rony que continuava falando: - Trouxe o máximo de pessoas que eu consegui e contatei os aurores, eles vão chegar assim que possív...

A fala do ruivo foi interrompida por um estrondo e um guincho pavoroso dos feitiços de proteção da Mansão. Mais alguns minutos de feitiços e as proteções foram por terra; em seguida foi ouvido o terrível barulho de metal sendo retorcido e todos souberam que os portões haviam cedido, logo os comensais estariam às portas da casa e os últimos feitiços de proteção seriam a única coisa que os separaria de um bando de fanáticos cheios de ódio e sede de vingança.

Depois de uma conversa rápida, ficou decidido que Hermione, Molly e Draco ficariam no segundo andar protegendo Harry e Bella enquanto os outros tentariam atrasar os comensais o máximo de tempo possível até a chegada dos aurores. Como a festa estava em seu final, Ron conseguiu a ajuda de Jorge, Carlinhos, Gui e Hagrid. Seria uma briga dura!

Logo os fugitivos estavam tentando invadir a casa, usando todos os tipos de feitiços para quebrar as últimas proteções da ancestral Mansão e vozes ampliadas por mágica chegaram até o andar onde estava Draco que havia pegado a filha do berço para colocá-la junto com Harry no casulo dourado. A menina estava acordada e parecia assustada com o barulho, mas assim que foi acomodada sobre o peito do moreno ela se acalmou e ficou deitadinha chupando o dedo.

- Malfoy! Venha nos enfrentar seu covarde!

- É Malfoy, venha ser explodido como seus pais! - Risos.

- Você realmente achou que desistiríamos tão fácil? Ainda mais agora que Potter não pode mais ajudá-lo? – Falou outra voz, e o loiro teve a certeza de que era a bruxa que tentou matá-lo.

- Ficamos sabendo que o garoto de ouro está apagado por parir uma cria sua! Parabéns! Você conseguiu algo que nem o Lorde das Trevas foi capaz!

- O seu pai deve estar se revirando no inferno por saber que seu único herdeiro deu seguimento à linhagem Malfoy enrabando outro homem, um meio sangue e Grifinório ainda por cima!

E se ouviu mais uma sessão de risadas ensandecidas.

- Mas não se preocupe, assim que acabarmos com você e com o Potter a aberração de vocês vai encontrar os dois na eternidade.

Draco sentiu as palavras como se fosse um açoite cortando sua carne. Era verdade que seu moreno estava naquele estado por sua causa, mas Bella não era uma aberração. Ela foi o fruto de um ato de amor! E estava tão concentrado em sua dor que nem viu a aura de luz clarear e quase se desfazer.

E o falatório continuava enquanto os outros tentavam arrombar as portas.

- Não vai mostrar a cara Malfoy? Ou você prefere mostrar outras coisas? Vamos lá! Que nojeiras você andou fazendo, bichinha? Você deixou o Potter te comer, hein? Você deu prá ele Malfoy? Se está com saudade de ser enrabado pode vir, nós sabemos apreciar carne de primeira como a sua! - E mais gargalhadas foram ouvidas.

Molly viu o efeito devastador daquelas palavras no rapaz e falou: - Não dê ouvidos a eles meu filho. Eles querem te deixar desnorteado e você precisa ser forte para defender Harry e a sua filha!

As palavras da Sra. Weasley pareceram operar um milagre no loiro que endireitou a espinha e respirando fundo preparou-se para defender os seus com a vida se necessário.

Alguns instantes depois, um feitiço explosivo combinado por vários dos fugitivos explodiu a porta principal estremecendo a construção, e o inferno começou. Feitiços voavam para todos os lados e eram escudados e rebatidos da melhor forma possível pelos aliados de Draco.

A luta estava dando vantagem para os comensais, pois cada um dos oponentes estava lutando com dois ou mais bruxos ao mesmo tempo. Hagrid repelia os feitiços e atacava com socos e tabefes das mãos imensas, e acabou por colocar dois fora de combate, mas um terceiro bruxo transformou-se num urso e os dois se atracaram numa batalha de força bruta. Jorge conseguiu petrificar um e estuporar dois inimigos, mas estava ficando difícil rebater tantos feitiços. Carlinhos duelava com quatro bruxos e suas roupas de couro de dragão eram muito eficientes em neutralizar feitiços derrubando todos e se engajando numa batalha com mais dois comensais. Justino apareceu dando uma ajuda extra aos rapazes e surpreendendo um flanco de inimigos pelas costas colocando mais dois deles desacordados.

Gui e Rony lutavam desesperadamente para impedir que eles alcançassem o andar superior, mas como eram muitos, quatro bruxos conseguiram se esgueirar chegando até a ante-sala da suíte e romperam os feitiços de proteção se batendo numa luta feroz com Hermione e a Sra. Weasley. A garota mais nova distraiu-se ao ver Molly ser atingida por um feitiço cortante e foi desacordada.

Draco que estava vigiando Bella e Harry resolveu que estava na hora acabar com aquilo e falou: - Você, aura, casulo ou seja lá que entidade for, proteja meus dois amores, eles são meus maiores tesouros nesta vida!

E ao falar isto, foi como se algo que bloqueava sua visão tivesse sido tirado da sua frente. Ele amava Bella e se deu conta que amava Harry também, de forma completa e absoluta, enchendo seu peito de um calor gostoso e uma paz imensa.

Sorrindo mesmo diante do perigo que o rondava, ele beijou o dedo indicador e o pressionou nos lábios do moreno, fez um carinho no cabelo da filha e falou antes de seguir para além da porta do quarto onde se desenrolava a luta: - Eu te amo Harry! Eu te amo Bella!

Na ante-sala, Molly lutava como uma leoa com quatro oponentes que estavam bastante ocupados com a saraivada rápida e destrutiva dos feitiços da matrona Weasley. Draco esgueirou-se pela porta lateral e a lacrou com um feitiço, andando até o lado oposto da sala ele entrou na briga estuporando um dos comensais.

A bruxa que havia tentado matá-lo virou-se na direção do feitiço lançado e cuspiu:

- Resolveu aparecer covarde? Estamos perto de finalizar nossa vingança! Primeiro você, depois o garoto de ouro e a aberração criada por vocês dois.

As palavras cruéis fizeram os olhos do loiro escurecerem de fúria e ele atacou com tudo. Molly ajudava, mas foi pega por um feitiço petrificante e caiu.

A situação estava muito feia para o loiro.

No quarto ao lado, sem nenhuma testemunha, as palavras de Draco fizeram o casulo de luz dissolver-se e libertar Harry mantendo Bella dentro da luz dourada. O moreno acordou lentamente sentindo-se um tanto desorientado, mas ao passar os olhos pelo local, sabia exatamente onde estava e olhando a luz dourada sobre seu peito, viu a menina loirinha que o encarava com olhos da mesma cor dos seus, e o reconhecimento foi imediato. - Bella, minha menina! - Ele acariciou o cabelo sedoso da pequena e sorriu.

Mas o instante de ternura foi quebrado ao ouvir o som de algo sendo atirado contra a parede e uma voz de mulher num tom esganiçado e fanático que falava:

- Muito bem Malfoy! Agora somos só nós e você. Acabou a brincadeira, é hora de se juntar aos seus pais no inferno!

Toda a sonolência se esvaiu do moreno e ele entrou imediatamente no modo de batalha. Sentindo o feitiço que lacrava a porta, Harry o desfez e entrou na sala deparando-se com um cenário mortal: Molly petrificada, Hermione caída num canto e Draco muito ereto de varinha em punho enfrentando três comensais com um sorriso no rosto.

A bruxa falava: - E então Malfoy? Como é ter de enfrentar o inimigo cara a cara sem ter ninguém para fazer o serviço sujo no seu lugar? Não vai chorar? Se ajoelhar e implorar por sua vida?

O rapaz continuava em posição de ataque sem emitir uma só palavra. Aproveitando o discurso insano da mulher Harry foi se aproximando sem chamar atenção.

- Cansei! Você está muito quieto. Vamos acabar com isto de uma vez.

E os três bruxos encostaram as pontas de suas varinhas uma na outra e falaram juntos: _- Avada Kedavra!_

O feitiço mortal com força tripla tinha um caminho curto a percorrer até chegar a Draco, mas ele estava pronto para morrer pelos que amava e esperou o impacto de cabeça erguida, mas subitamente um corpo apareceu na sua frente e a mão erguida absorveu os raios esverdeados da maldição.

Como da outra vez, a maldição queria seguir sua missão de matar, mas Harry que estava envolto no amor da filha e na coragem de Draco defendê-lo dissipou o feitiço mortal.

A bruxa completamente descontrolada gritava: - Nãããõo! Seu maldito! De novo não! - E num gesto desesperado ela transformou-se no lince e tentou fugir, mas Harry a prendeu com um potente _Incarcerous_ e a estuporou em seguida, a mulher voltou à forma humana e sem dúvida haveria vários ossos quebrados devido ao aperto das cordas. Um dos bruxos jogou a varinha longe e se ajoelhou no chão com as mãos para cima num gesto de rendição e foi estuporado, mas o terceiro ainda tentou reagir lançando um feitiço cegante que foi prontamente repelido e com um gesto de mão o homem foi erguido no ar e atirado contra uma das paredes, caindo no chão desacordado, provavelmente com algumas costelas quebradas.

Draco estava estupefato, ver Harry de pé o defendendo novamente e acabando com os bruxos o fazia sentir-se num flash-back de memória, sem conseguir definir se aquilo era real ou se ele fora atingido pela maldição e estava revendo os momentos mais marcantes da sua vida antes de morrer.

Então o moreno se virou para ele e perguntou: - Tudo bem? Você está ferido?

- Não. - Respondeu o loiro ainda meio sem acreditar que aquilo era real.

- Há mais comensais na casa? - Perguntou Harry. E Draco respondeu lentamente, voltando ao normal:

- Sim, lá embaixo... Fugitivos de Azkaban.

Harry fez um gesto de assentimento e pediu a ele para cuidar de Hermione que estava acordando e desfez o feitiço petrificante que fora lançado em Molly enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

- Cuide delas que eu vou dar um jeito nos visitantes indesejados.

Saindo pelo corredor ele ouviu o som da luta no andar abaixo e apressou-se pela escadaria. Seus amigos estavam sendo encurralados e Hagrid parecia estar levando a melhor na luta com o urso.

O meio gigante foi o primeiro a vê-lo e com uma força descomunal deu um soco na cabeça do urso, que caiu desacordado enquanto chamava seu nome: - Harry! Você voltou!

E com a distração criada, o moreno disparou dois feitiços em seqüência:

_- Amicus, Protectus totalus!¹ _

_- Inimicus Expeliarmus!² - _E sem dar chance dos fugitivos catarem as varinhas emendou:_ - Accio varinhas! Inimicus Incarcerous!_

E os bruxos foram todos amarrados com cordas mágicas.

Conjurando um _Incendio, _ele fez um belo fogo crepitar na lareira e atirou as varinhas que alimentaram as chamas, fazendo os bruxos capturados soltarem exclamações indignadas que logo foram silenciadas por um feitiço de estuporamento coletivo.

Os amigos ainda pareciam não acreditar no que estavam vendo, presos entre o espanto de ver a eficiência do moreno ou sua súbita aparição, mas bastou Hagrid abraçar o rapaz e o restante dos amigos veio lhe dar as boas vindas ao mundo dos vivos novamente.

Todos subiram a escadaria para ver como estavam Molly, Hermione, Draco e a pequena. Harry quase foi ao chão logo que abriu a porta, atingido por um bólido de cabelos castanhos e fofos que se pendurou em seu pescoço chorando, rindo e falando sem parar. Assim que ele sentiu a amiga ficar mais calma, abraçou-a e agradeceu a todos pelo apoio e ajuda. Foi uma comemoração que misturou risos e lágrimas, até que o moreno resolveu ver a filha que ele havia deixado no casulo de luz dourada.

Bella dormia como um anjo, envolta pela luz e Harry a pegou no colo, fazendo o casulo se dissipar no ar numa chuva de fagulhas douradas espalhando uma melodia suave, que lembrou a todos o canto de uma fênix.

Draco ganhou um abraço fraternal do moreno que lhe agradeceu por ter aceitado a filha deles e o trazido para sua casa. Não era exatamente o que ele havia esperado, mas Harry estava novamente entre eles e isto era o que importava.

Apesar do caos e destruição reinantes, Draco como bom anfitrião levou todos para a sala de visitas no andar térreo e convocou um dos elfos para trazer chá de ervas para todos e indicou o bar para os que necessitavam de algo mais forte. Harry sentou-se num sofá com a filha no colo saboreando o chá perfumado enquanto seus olhos vagueavam entre os amigos, Draco e sua linda menina.

Hermione passava todos em revista curando os eventuais machucados quando um som alto indicando aparatação de várias pessoas foi ouvido. Em poucos minutos um pequeno batalhão de aurores adentrou pela porta explodida e andou pelo átrio destruído da mansão, e ficando desconcertados ao ouvir som de risadas. Então uma porta na lateral se abriu e de lá saiu ninguém menos que Harry Potter, vivo e sorridente.

Quin Shackelbolt capitaneava os aurores, afinal ele podia ser o Ministro, mas numa situação de extrema urgência como aquela, ele era mais útil como líder de tropa em batalha.

- Shackelbolt! Que bom te ver!

- Harry? É você mesmo?

- Em carne, osso e teimosia.

- Mas como?

- Na verdade ainda não sabemos. Eu acordei no meio da confusão e ajudei o pessoal.

- Mas e os fugitivos?

- Estão todos presos na sala ao lado, devidamente amarrados e estuporados. Você podia despachar esta escória para o Ministério, por favor?

Quin deu ordens aos aurores que desaparataram levando os prisioneiros e entrou na sala onde vira Harry e não ficou surpreso em encontrar os Weasleys, Hermione e o marido de Gina. Draco numa poltrona estava com a filha adormecida nos braços e inclinou a cabeça cumprimentando o Ministro.

- Estão todos bem? Por Merlin! Quando chegamos aos portões e vimos o estrago pelos jardins que seguiam até a casa, imaginamos o pior.

- Se o nosso amigo não tivesse acordado, eu creio você não encontraria um quadro bonito de se ver. Mas o nosso salvador deu conta do recado e salvou o dia mais uma vez.

-Rony! Deixa de ser exagerado. Havia vários fora de combate.

- Certo, mas você arrancou as varinhas de todos, os amarrou e estuporou de uma só vez. E cara... Foi demais!

Quin virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro acompanhando a conversa sem entender exatamente de que tipo de magia estavam falando e interrompeu:

- Como você enfrentou todos de uma só vez? Como estuporou todos com um só feitiço?

- Bem, isto é assunto para uma conversa bem comprida. Quando eu for ao Ministério conversar sobre aquele cargo que você me prometeu há um tempo eu explico tudo, ok?

A promessa de Harry em passar no Ministério e possivelmente trabalhar com eles foi o suficiente para deixar Quin nas nuvens, e depois de uma dose de uísque de fogo da melhor qualidade, o homem se despediu e foi cuidar dos seus deveres. Mas antes de sair lembrou Rony:

- Já avisou seu pai sobre o que ocorreu aqui?

- Sim senhor, enviei um patrono até ele com um resumo dos acontecimentos.

Como se a saída do Ministro fosse uma deixa, os outros ocupantes começaram a se despedir, Rony e Hermione foram via flú, mas antes de sair a castanha fez Harry prometer que no dia seguinte iria ao St. Mungus para um check-up geral e o convidou juntamente com Draco e Bella para almoçarem juntos, Gui desaparatou para casa assim como Justino e Carlinhos acompanhou Molly até a Toca. Então de repente só havia os três na imensa casa.

Harry caminhando por entre os destroços falou: - Que pena Draco! A casa está um caos e os feitiços de magia negra fizeram estragos bem grandes!

O loiro suspirou e caminhando pelo hall demolido com a filha adormecida no colo respondeu: - Os elfos dão um jeito, mas eu acho que já estava na hora de redecorar mesmo!

Harry riu do tom de humor um tanto ácido do loiro, se oferecendo para colocar o portão no lugar e ajudar a reerguer as barreiras de proteção mágica. Os dois trabalharam juntos para acertar as coisas urgentes enquanto os elfos reparavam o principal e Minky pajeava a menina adormecida.

Depois de tudo arrumado, era hora de se recolherem embora estivesse quase amanhecendo.

Draco estava acabado, física e emocionalmente. Ele chegou com o espírito leve depois da festa de casamento, tomou um susto com a chegada dos amigos, teve que enfrentar a invasão de sua casa e ouvir desaforos, descobriu seu amor pelo moreno, enfrentou a morte de peito aberto e foi salvo por Harry que agradeceu polidamente pela acolhida e lhe deu um abraço de irmão.

Com todo este emaranhado de sentimentos, nem ele mesmo sabia como não havia tido um ataque de nervos ou simplesmente desmaiado pelo excesso de emoções.

Mas pelo bem estar de sua filha ele tomou a menina nos braços e subiu para colocar a pequena na cama aparentando a maior calma do mundo, sabendo que Harry seguia logo atrás.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de Bella, Harry ficou observando o local, parou na frente do console da lareira que estava decorado com várias fotografias da menina desde seu nascimento e sentiu um aperto no peito por todos aqueles meses que ele não havia participado da vida dela.

Draco o observava em silêncio sabendo que este era um momento delicado. Harry vira a filha nascer preparado para morrer e agora estava de volta por um milagre...

-Harry. - Draco chamou em voz baixa e o moreno se virou espelhando alegria, angústia e um milhão de dúvidas ao mesmo tempo. - Você precisa descansar e colocar as idéias em ordem, vai com calma. Eu sei que é muita coisa para processar em tão pouco tempo.

O moreno encarou os olhos cinzentos e dando um arremedo de sorriso com os olhos cheios de lágrimas falou:

- Quando você ficou tão sábio?

- A paternidade te ensina muito. - E para dar um tom mais leve na conversa, acrescentou: - E as xingadas da Molly também!

- É, a Sra. Weasley realmente sabe das coisas. Obrigado, por tudo!

- Você quer ficar com a Bella?

- Você permite?

- Harry, ela é tão sua filha quanto minha. E eu sei que você vai querer recuperar o tempo perdido, pois eu faria o mesmo.

- Então, boa noite, ou bom dia. Sei lá...

- Até mais tarde. Disse o loiro saindo do quarto com o coração pesado, mas sabendo que precisaria dar um tempo para Harry.

Entrou no quarto onde tantas noites havia dormido ao lado do moreno e se atirou na cama, extravasando a tensão num choro sentido e acabou dormindo vestido com a roupa de festa, abraçado no travesseiro que ainda tinha o cheiro do moreno.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Notas de duas doidas:

¹ _Amicus, Protectus totalus! = aos amigos proteção total_

_² Inimicus Expeliarmus! = aos inimigos Expeliarmus_

Nota de Fabianadat:

Não me matem! O final acima foi feito pela má da Topaz. E foi feito justamente pra deixar vocês que nos acompanham com gosto de quero mais. Rrrsr! Mas aguardem muitas emoções no próximo capitulo.


	17. Viver novamente, amar sempre

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

17. VIVER NOVAMENTE, AMAR SEMPRE.

"Tô com saudade de tu meu desejo

Tô com saudade do beijo e do mel

Do teu olhar carinhoso

Do teu abraço gostoso

De passear no teu céu

É tão difícil ficar sem você

O teu amor é gostoso demais

Teu cheiro me dá prazer

Eu quando estou com você

Estou nos braços da paz

Pensamento viaja e vai buscar

meu bem querer

Não posso ser feliz assim

Tem dó de mim

O que é que eu posso fazer."

** "Gostoso demais" de Dominguinhos e Nando do Cordel

Cantado por Maria Bethânia

==//==

O mundo bruxo amanheceu em polvorosa. A notícia da fuga em massa de Azkaban estampava a manchete do Profeta Diário, com fotos da prisão, da correria dos aurores e dos medibruxos, bem como toda a confusão que se seguiu com a chegada dos representantes do Ministério culminando com a aparição do próprio Shackelbolt para coordenar as buscas. Como foi impresso logo depois do ocorrido, a primeira edição do jornal que circulou no início da manhã espalhou pânico na população que se trancou em casa e enviou uma chuva de corujas às autoridades exigindo providências.

O Ministro Kingsley estava fumegando de raiva com os repórteres sensacionalistas que alardearam o ocorrido dando a entender que os fugitivos estavam à espreita de vítimas em cada esquina. Convocando uma reunião urgente em seu gabinete, ele chamou o pessoal da imprensa e a rádio bruxa para fazer um pronunciamento de emergência a fim de tranqüilizar a população, pois os fugitivos já estavam novamente sob custódia dos aurores, a ordem em Azkaban restabelecida e a lista dos aurores e fugitivos mortos ou feridos já estava disponível.

A transmissão se deu por volta das nove horas da manhã e os repórteres tanto do rádio como do jornal queriam saber como eles conseguiram capturar todos os rebelados em poucas horas e sem mais baixas, já que ao receberem a lista dos fugitivos todos se espantaram com a alta periculosidade dos bruxos. O porta-voz do Ministério disse que caberia somente ao Ministro esclarecer este assunto e que em breve tudo seria explicado. O povo começou a sair para as ruas e as especulações corriam à solta.

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na Mansão de Wilthsire o alarme avisando que Bella havia acordado despertou Draco, que no "piloto automático matinal" entrou no quarto para trocar a menina e iniciar o dia, mas estacou ao ver Harry adormecido na poltrona ao lado do berço e todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior vieram à sua mente. Ele queria tanto vê-lo vivo novamente que desejo fora realizado, embora houvesse esperado uma reação apaixonada por parte do moreno e estivesse sentindo-se meio sem chão, era hora de seguir em frente e tentar consertar as besteiras que ele havia cometido.

Pegando a menina no colo ele foi até o trocador sem fazer barulho, mas enquanto despia o pijama, Bella começou a balbuciar e dar gritinhos de satisfação ao ter a fralda trocada, e acabou por acordar o moreno que ficou observando a interação entre os dois loiros. Draco sentiu o olhar e se virou para encarar o moreno, o carinho nos olhos verdes fez seu coração disparar no peito e o rosto avermelhar. - Desculpe, não queria te acordar, mas a Bella é uma tagarela.

- Eu já dormi demais, quero é conhecer e curtir a nossa menina. É você que toma conta dela? – indagou o moreno curioso.

- Bem, a guarda é dividida com o Ron e a Hermione como você sabe, mas quando ela está aqui sou eu quem toma conta. A Minky ajuda, mas o responsável sou eu, embora trocar fraldas definitivamente não seja minha atividade favorita, faz parte, e eu adoro ver a Bella toda arrumadinha e cheirosa.

Harry sorriu e espreguiçou-se como um gato, fazendo a camiseta subir e mostrar uma faixa do abdômen malhado. Draco não conseguia desgrudar os olhos e se censurava por parecer um boboca apaixonado (aliás, ele ERA um boboca apaixonado), afinal havia dado banho e trocado as roupas do moreno durante muitos meses, mas agora tudo parecia novo e diferente.

Quando Harry levantou da cadeira, perguntou cheio de cerimônia se poderia acompanhar os dois no café da manhã. O loiro respirou fundo e se policiou para não se descontrolar.

- Claro, a casa da minha filha também é sua, fique à vontade. E não esqueça que você está morando aqui há quase oito meses.

- É mesmo?

- Sim, desde que eu soube da Bella e fui te ver no St. Mungus, falei com a Hermione e o seu casulo de luz permitiu que você fosse transportado para cá.

- E por que todo este trabalho? Eu poderia ter ficado no hospital.

O loiro suspirou e endireitando as costas fitou o moreno diretamente nos olhos, sabendo que deveria estar com as bochechas rosadas.

- Por várias razões: minha estupidez em não aceitar o nosso relacionamento, um sentimento de culpa tamanho do mundo por te deixar daquele jeito, a velha máxima de que um Malfoy sempre cumpre seus deveres, e principalmente por nossa filha. Eu sei que você estava só de corpo presente, mas queria que ela tivesse a nós dois por perto... Eu sei que você gostaria disso.

- Então foi uma crise de consciência e dever.

Draco se abaixou abrindo uma das gavetas da cômoda, pegou um macacãozinho e uma camiseta para a pequena e continuou falando num tom calmo enquanto vestia Bella.

- Também... Mas a primeira vez que eu peguei a Bella no colo e ela agarrou meu dedo com aquela mãozinha minúscula, meu mundo virou de pernas para o ar; foi um caso de amor instantâneo e eu quis ficar com ela, de coração!

- E eu fiquei aqui por causa da pequena...

O loiro suspirou e sem olhar para Harry, sabendo que deveria estar vermelho como um tomate falou num tom baixo embaralhando as palavras:

- É, eporqueeutambémsentiaasuafaltamasfuimuitoidiotaparaadmitir.

Ele ouviu o moreno exalar pesadamente e sentiu a proximidade dele, que com gentileza levantou seu queixo e o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu também senti sua falta, lembrei de você todos os dias da gravidez, e na hora do parto. Mas as coisas mudaram agora, e nós precisamos nos adaptar novamente.

- O quê mudou?

- Agora que acordei, não acho justo ficar na sua casa. Nós vamos ter que conversar sobre a guarda da Bella entre outras coisas.

Draco sentiu como se tivesse tomado um soco no peito. Harry estava falando em sair da sua casa e dividir a guarda da filha? Santo Merlin! Será que ele havia conseguido matar o amor do moreno por ele e agora seriam novamente dois estranhos cordiais? Depois de tudo o que eles compartilharam? E justo agora que ele descobriu que o amava?

Recorrendo a todo auto-controle que possuía, Draco pensou bastante para não falar palavras maldosas nem desmontar chorando na frente do outro. Afinal ele era um Sonserino, mestre em planejar e reverter situações complicadas a seu favor. Arquitetando um plano na velocidade da luz ele pegou a pequena já vestida no colo falou:

- Posso dar uma sugestão? - E o moreno assentiu.

- Sejamos práticos: você já está morando aqui e tenho certeza de que vai querer passar o maior tempo possível com a Bella, certo? Você precisa aprender as rotinas dela, as manhas, o que ela gosta de comer e ela também tem que se acostumar com sua presença, seu toque e sua voz. Então fique até estar bem integrado na vida dela e depois você pensa no que fazer. Além disso, aqui você estará mais distante do burburinho da sociedade bruxa e nós temos um bocado de espaço para ela brincar.

- Bem pensado, eu fico.

Draco sentiu os músculos relaxarem lentamente e sua mente rodava sem parar enquanto pensava em como reconquistar o moreno.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Em torno das dez da manhã, a família recém reunida tomava seu desjejum na copa (para a total surpresa de Harry, que conhecia o pendor do loiro pela sofisticação) e sorria das peripécias de Bella, que já havia tomado sua mamadeira e agora mais brincava do que comia as frutas em sua tigela, esmagando as fatias, esfregando as mãos meladas no cadeirão e oferecendo a meleca resultante para o papai Draco comer.

O loiro sorria e declinava o oferecimento limpando as mãozinhas dela com uma toalha enquanto tomava seu chá, mas a menina era insistente e em alguns minutos uma nova porção de comidinha melecada estava sendo ofertada e até o moreno recebeu convite para provar a criação culinária dela.

Harry observava a paciência dele com a pequena e conjeturava como o insuportável garoto de Hogwarts havia se tornado uma pessoa tão desprendida e solícita. Draco via os olhares especulativos do outro e tentava imaginar o que ele estaria pensando, mas Bella chamou sua atenção e a linha de pensamento se desvaneceu.

O elfo que servia de mordomo entregou o jornal ao senhor da casa, que ao dar uma olhada na manchete levantou as sobrancelhas e virou a página principal para que o moreno lesse e comentou:

- Os parceiros da Skeeter estão ficando lentos! Isto já é notícia velha!

- Mas nova o bastante para colocar a população em pânico.

- Concordo, só quero ver como o Ministério vai se virar, eu aposto que sua conversa com Shackelbolt vai ser mais cedo do que você gostaria.

- E por que você acha isto?

- Vamos lá Harry! – repreendeu o loiro - Você acordou depois de quase um ano, recapturou fugitivos perigosos salvando novamente a pátria, e ainda acha que o Quin vai deixar passar a oportunidade de reforçar a posição dele, quando pode contar com você para assegurar o estado de paz e segurança da sociedade bruxa? Meu palpite é que até o fim da manhã você vai receber uma coruja dele.

Algum tempo depois a lareira do escritório rugiu e nas chamas verdes surgiu o rosto de Hermione, que sorriu ao ver os três interagindo.

- Bom dia! Todo mundo bem?

- Tudo certo Hermione!

- Estou fazendo esta chamada por duas razões: a primeira para lembrar a vocês da consulta do Sr. Potter e o almoço na minha casa e ...

- Já ficamos sabendo das belas notícias divulgadas pelo Profeta de hoje. - Respondeu Draco.

- E também ouviram o pronunciamento do Quin na rádio?

- Não. - Responderam os dois.

- A coisa ficou feia, o povo entrou em pânico com a adorável reportagem e o Ministro entrou ao vivo na rádio para acalmar o pessoal dando as boas novas, mas não contou como, nem quem fez as apreensões. Vai sobrar para você com certeza Harry!

- Viu? Eu te disse! - Retrucou Draco.

- Saco! Só dormindo eu consegui uma folga da imprensa.

- Você é que pensa! Qualquer dia eu te mostro os jornais. E o processo que eu larguei neles por publicarem fotos da Bella sem autorização, vai pagar toda a festa de aniversário dela e roupas até o dia que ela entrar para Hogwarts.

- O quê! Minha filha no jornal? – resmungou contrariado.

- Nossa filha! – fez questão de pontuar o loiro - E eu te garanto que eles vão ser bem cautelosos com o que publicarem de agora em diante, principalmente por que você está aqui.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No fim da manhã os três chegaram ao apartamento de Rony e Mione via flú. Draco e Rony ficaram pajeando Bella e providenciando o almoço enquanto Hermione e Harry seguiram até o St. Mungus para o prometido check-up do moreno. No sábado geralmente o hospital estava menos movimentado, e Harry os aparatou direto no consultório da amiga.

Quando ela se deu por satisfeita com os exames, comunicou ao moreno que estava tudo certo, receitou um complexo de microminerais para dar um reforço no sistema muscular e imunológico, recomendou a retomada de exercícios e alguns banhos de sol.

Com a parte médica finalizada, Hermione questionou Harry sobre o que ele se lembrava do tempo em que passou no casulo, e a resposta foi um tanto desconcertante:

- Na verdade nada. Minha última lembrança concreta foi entregar Bella para você e acho que ouvi Rony entrando na sala, depois só tenho vagas lembrança de sensações, sabe? Carinho, tristeza, o de ja vú de já ter ficado com minha filha no colo, apenas sensações, mas nada de concreto. Então acordei na casa de Draco com Bella deitada no meu peito e o resto você sabe...

- Humm, interessante. -Disse ela anotando num bloquinho. E continuou:

- Agora eu quero saber do seu lado emocional: como você está? Como foi ver novamente sua filha? Como foi seu reencontro com Draco? Vocês se acertaram? Vão continuar morando juntos?

- Calma Hermione! Você parece uma metralhadora! Devagar!

- Bem, já fiz as perguntas. Mas você pode responder devagar. – concedeu à castanha.

- Ok, ok! Eu me rendo! Vamos lá: estou abalado, é claro. Acordei no meio de uma batalha com minha filha sobre o peito, minha família e amigos sendo ameaçados, mas felizmente consegui salvar todo mundo. Minha maior surpresa sem dúvida foi Draco. Ele realmente mudou, me levou para a casa dele, assumiu a paternidade de Bella e é um bom pai. Quanto à conversa, hoje mais cedo acertamos algumas coisas: eu vou continuar morando na Mansão Malfoy para ficar perto de Bella. Quero que ela me conheça e preciso aprender a cuidar dela, a pequena já está acostumada com a casa e tem uma rotina. Também não quero separá-la de Draco, eles são muito ligados.

- O acerto que eu perguntei não foi este.

- Você quer saber se reatamos? – Mione assentiu confirmando. - Não. Eu preciso colocar as idéias em ordem e me reconectar no mundo antes de assumir algum compromisso sentimental. Por hora conhecer minha filha já está de bom tamanho. Na verdade eu nem sei se conheço este Draco! Eu tive um caso com Malfoy e me apaixonei por ele, mas o Draco... O homem que eu vi ontem à noite, que recebeu os Weasleys de braços abertos, que enfrentou a morte para defender a mim e a nossa filha... Que acorda para atender Bella, e coloca o bem-estar dela antes de tudo, que troca fraldas, sabe preparar mamadeiras, que não fica histérico com a bagunça dela nas refeições e nem se abalou com o estrago na decoração de sua preciosa Mansão... Como ele mudou tanto?

- Por sua causa!

- Mione, tenha dó! Ele se recusou a assumir nosso relacionamento por causa de preconceito!

- Certo, mas quando o vimos no show das Esquisitonas ele já havia começado a mudar. Depois que você sumiu, sempre que via o Rony ele perguntava sobre você e parecia muito triste. Você precisava ter visto a cara dele quando conheceu Bella! Primeiro ele desmaiou, depois chorou desesperadamente quando achou que você tinha morrido e quando ele finalmente pegou a filha no colo... Foi emocionante! Dava para ver o coração dele espelhado nos olhos, ele a amou naquele instante. Então eu expliquei sobre você e ele insistiu em te ver; o casulo permitiu que ele te tocasse. Ele resolveu te levar para casa dele e depois de um período de adaptação a Bella também foi morar lá.

- Adaptação?

- Claro! Você acha que eu deixaria minha sobrinha com alguém que não fosse competente para cuidar dela?

- Isto quer dizer que ele fez um curso de mãe? – indagou o moreno surpreso.

- Por aí! E se saiu muito bem, como você pode constatar. Até a Molly elogiou a dedicação dele.

- E os Weasleys?

- No início a coisa parecia um tanto forçada, mas Draco foi relaxando e depois do elogio da Sra. Weasley ele realmente foi aceito na família. Muitas vezes ele e a Bella vão para a Toca passar o domingo. Todas as crianças da família o chamam de tio e ele também fez amizade com o Teddy que chama a Bella de priminha.

- Pelas cuecas de Merlin! O pai dele deve estar de revirando na tumba!

- Pois é! O amor muda um homem!

- É... Ele realmente ama a Bella.

- E te ama também, cabeça-dura!

- Não sei... Durante a nossa conversa ele admitiu que fez muita coisa por sentimento de culpa, e até falou que sentiu minha falta. Mas de saudade de companhia e sexo fogoso para amor tem uma grande diferença!

- Harry, me escuta! Ele te ama, de verdade. Não dê uma de durão jogando fora a oportunidade de ser feliz com ele. – Aconselhou a castanha.

- Ele te falou isto?

- Não com todas as letras, mas eu tenho certeza.

- Tudo bem Mione, eu vou ficar aberto às possibilidades, mas minha prioridade é a Bella.

- Eu entendo. Então vamos almoçar, se passar muito do horário nós vamos saborear uma lasanha sola-de-sapato, o Rony nunca se lembra de acionar o timer do forno.

O sábado foi tranqüilo, no final da tarde Molly apareceu na lareira convidando os três para um de seus famosos almoços em família, e o único momento meio estranho foi na hora de dormir, pois Harry insistiu em se mudar para o quarto de hóspedes ao lado quarto de Bella e deixar Draco dormir no seu quarto original.

Mas quando eles deitaram nas respectivas camas, ambos automaticamente abraçaram o travesseiro que ainda trazia o cheiro do outro, mesmo com toda a roupa de cama trocada.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry começou o "treinamento" para cuidar da filha, suas mãos pareciam grandes demais para aquela criaturinha delicada e fechar os botões minúsculos do macacãozinho que ela vestia foi uma batalha inglória.

Draco incentivava e sorria, ele também pagou muitos micos até aprender a fazer tudo direitinho.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

A Toca estava lotada, família e amigos vieram para dar as boas vindas a Harry e ele ampliou magicamente a cozinha de Molly para abrigar aquele verdadeiro batalhão, até Kingsley deu uma passadinha convidando o moreno para fazer uma visitinha ao Ministério. Draco sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha no estilo "eu te avisei".

No meio da tarde Rony e Carlinhos jogavam xadrez, as garotas fofocavam num canto, Arthur cochilava no sofá, Harry folheava uma revista se inteirando das notícias esportivas, Draco e Molly discutiam os detalhes da festa de Bella com Jorge e a menina sentadinha no chão olhava gulosa para o prato de perfumados biscoitos com geléia em cima da mesa.

Ela balbuciava e apontava, mas os adultos distraídos não prestavam atenção, até que todos ficaram atônitos ao ver um biscoito flutuar até as mãozinhas da menina, que o mordeu com vontade, lambuzando o rostinho com a geléia.

- Filha! Sua primeira mágica!

Draco foi até Bella e a pegou no colo com o sorriso mais bobo do mundo. Harry largou a revista que estava lendo e também veio ficar ao lado da filha, dando um beijo na bochecha melada e arrancando uma risada gostosa da pequena.

Todos sorriam do orgulho dos dois pais, pois a maioria das crianças só manifestava magia aos seis ou sete anos.

Arthur despertando do cochilo com a conversa agitada pegou a menina no colo e ficou "babando" a netinha postiça.

Molly e Draco continuaram na discussão sobre o aniversário e tentaram fazer Harry tomar partido, mas ele saiu pela tangente:

- Vocês decidem, eu peguei o trem na última hora e não vou disputar lugar com o maquinista, ok? Mas ajudo com o que for decidido.

E Rony atalhou:

- Garoto esperto! É isso aí Harry! Não se mete a mão em briga de cachorro grande.

Molly ralhou:

- Que briga Ronald? Nós só estamos acertando os detalhes da festinha da Bella.

O Weasley mais novo falou:

- Como a senhora quiser mãe.

E a matrona com um sorrido beatífico rebateu:

- Bom menino!

Rony encolheu os ombros e voltou sua atenção novamente para o tabuleiro de xadrez.

Por fim ficou decidido que Jorge modificaria o kit de "Pântano Instantâneo" que ele e Fred haviam usado para irritar Dolores Umbridge em Hogwarts, e o transformaria numa floresta encantada; Harry ficou encarregado de conjurar fadinhas coloridas e animar os bichos de pelúcia que imitariam várias criaturas mágicas. Ainda levou mais de uma hora até Draco e a Sra. Weasley decidirem o menu.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Os dias antes do aniversário passaram com rapidez e sempre cheios de atividade.

Harry foi até o Ministério e Quin o convidou para trabalhar como adido diplomático entre o mundo trouxa e o bruxo, mas ele não gostava muito de formalidades e não se achava com paciência para aturar políticos.

Depois de muita negociação, ficou acertado que ele iria trabalhar como um tipo de consultor para os aurores quando precisassem circular pelo mundo trouxa e também integraria o corpo de instrutores na formação da tropa de elite dos aurores dando aulas de defesa pessoal e artes marciais bem como alguns seminários sobre feitiços defensivos e ofensivos. A magia era muito útil, mas em certas situações o velho modo trouxa funcionava perfeitamente bem, e os exercícios puxados iriam colocar o pessoal em forma.

A entrevista coletiva que apresentou Harry como novo integrante do corpo de funcionários do Ministério foi concorrida, pois todos esperavam explicações sobre o fato de ele ter gerado uma criança, o sono encantado e principalmente sobre a situação dele com o herdeiro Malfoy.

Após a introdução formal do Ministro sobre a revelação sobre como e quem havia recapturado os fugitivos de Azkaban e o curtíssimo discurso do Salvador sobre trabalhar para o bem da comunidade bruxa, os repórteres se agitaram e choveram perguntas sobre os assuntos pessoais. O moreno foi taxativo:

- Minha vida pessoal não é o tema desta entrevista.

Um dos repórteres perguntou:

- Mas o senhor é uma pessoa pública e o herói do mundo bruxo, que mais uma vez nos salvou do caos. De onde vêm estes poderes? Como um homem pode gerar uma criança? E sua relação com Draco Malfoy?

- Muito bem, responderei a estas perguntas e a entrevista acaba aqui. A medibruxa e pesquisadora Hermione Granger, descobriu que sou possuidor dos ditos Poderes Inomináveis, e por causa deles é que foi possível que eu engravidasse. Como vocês já explanaram muito bem naquela série de reportagens do jornal há alguns meses atrás, Draco Malfoy é o pai de minha filha e como eu sobrevivi ao dar à luz ainda não foi esclarecido.

A sala de imprensa naquele instante era um burburinho de vozes e exclamações, perguntas saltavam de todos os lados, mas Harry permaneceu impassível. Diante da insistência da mídia ele respondeu simplesmente:

- Eu avisei que seriam as únicas perguntas que eu responderia. Tenham um bom dia.

E saiu da sala aparatando direto para a Mansão Malfoy.

O jornal do dia seguinte teve como manchete os poderes de Harry e suposições sobre sua vida pessoal, mas nada muito ofensivo. Ninguém queria incorrer na ira do Escolhido, principalmente depois de uma entrevista extra com Hermione Granger que havia explicado sobre os poderes Inomináveis. Em resumo, Harry de Salvador do mundo bruxo havia passado para um status equivalente ao de Dumbledore.

Draco depois de ler o jornal parecia meio chateado com a recusa do moreno em comentar qualquer coisa sobre eles, mas no pé que as coisas estavam era melhor o silêncio do que a declaração de que eles não tinham nada um com o outro e que cada um seguiria seu rumo.

Agora ele precisava dar tempo ao tempo e mostrar a Harry que valia a pena ficar ao lado dele.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Draco e o moreno conversavam bastante, sempre num tom amigável e Harry estava aprendendo como cuidar da filha bastante rápido.

O loiro tentava manter uma fachada calma, mas a cada progresso do outro, seu coração ficava mais apertado, pois estava cada vez mais próximo o dia que ele faria as malas e sairia de sua casa levando a menina junto, e a proximidade do homem atiçava seus desejos, o fazendo ficar no ponto de explodir, uma mera faísca e seu autocontrole iria tomar rumo e destino ignorados.

No dia em que Harry havia dado banho em Bella, sua camiseta branca ficou ensopada pela folia da menina na banheira e o tecido se colava ao corpo dele como uma segunda pele. Ele sorria e brincava com a pequena, fazendo Draco enfiar as mãos nos bolsos para não cair na tentação de arrancar a roupa dele e matar a saudade daquela pele, e também para esconder o súbito volume que se formou na braguilha da calça.

Eles pareciam dançar uma estranha melodia. Sempre gravitando à volta do outro, mas sem se tocarem, só olhares, conversas e sorrisos. Às vezes parecia que a coisa iria tomar um novo rumo, como no dia que Harry havia chegado da rua mais cedo e encontrou Draco andando pelo corredor entre as suítes vestindo somente um roupão de veludo preto amarrado frouxamente na cintura, com o cabelo ainda úmido do banho e de pés descalços. Eles ficaram parados se fitando e o loiro viu os olhos de Harry escurecerem e as pupilas ficarem dilatadas, o ar em volta parecia cheio de eletricidade, mas num segundo Harry o havia cumprimentado e descido as escadas como se fosse perseguido por uma legião de demônios e o instante se perdeu.

Os dias de Draco eram o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. Estar ao lado dele era ótimo, não poder tocá-lo era o inferno, sentir o perfume dele era ótimo, não poder encostar o nariz naquela nuca tentadora e enchê-lo de beijos era o inferno, vê-lo só com a calça de pijama, desfilando aquele corpo dourado e malhado sem arrastá-lo para cama era o céu e o inferno juntos. Só Merlin sabia quanto tempo mais ele suportaria aquela situação, e a proficiência do moreno com a filha estava deixando seu coração e seus nervos em frangalhos.

A família torcia pela reconciliação dos dois em silêncio. Era óbvio para todos que eles ainda se gostavam, e a única a manifestar sua opinião em alto e bom som era Hermione.

A cada oportunidade ela dava uns cutucões em Harry e incentivava Draco a ser mais ousado, mas ambos eram teimosos e pareciam apreciar a tensão reinante.

Numa conversa amena entre os dois, surgiu o assunto de casa do Largo Grimmauld. Draco parecendo desconfortável, falou da reforma total e dos cômodos que havia deixado vazios para redecorar contando com a opinião dele, o loiro sabia que ele nunca investiria o montante de galeões que havia sido gasto para reformar aquela casa. Mas Harry não perguntou sobre custos e o outro ficou quieto, afinal a casa era da filha deles e o investimento transformara aquela ruína, ainda que uma ruína soberba, numa casa digna de nota.

Curioso com as modificações, ele combinou com o loiro de passarem o fim de semana na Mansão Black.

Draco antes de entrarem na lareira de flú parecia estar pisando em ovos tal seu nervosismo com a suposta reação do moreno ao entrar na velha casa. Ao saírem da lareira, Monstro já estava a postos, esperando "sua senhorinha". Harry sabia da devoção da criatura pela filha, mas nunca havia esperado que o elfo sorrisse e pegasse a menina no colo falando com ela num tom gentil enquanto dava um relatório de suas atividades, combinando suas tarefas e o cardápio das refeições para o final de semana com a pequena que balbuciava, sorria e fazia aqueles carinhos de bebê que mais pareciam tapinhas na cabeça calosa do elfo.

Harry observava a interação dos dois com surpresa e quando o elfo levantou os olhos e o viu, se inclinou numa mesura respeitosa e sua expressão voltou ao azedume habitual. Algumas coisas não mudavam.

Depois da estranha recepção, Draco o levou para fazer um tour pela casa, e o moreno ficou abismado com a mudança, por pouco seu queixo não foi ao chão. Se ele não tivesse ouvido o endereço ao entrar na lareira, nunca iria adivinhar que aquela residência elegante e bem iluminada era a Mansão Black. Chegando ao átrio na entrada da casa, ele olhava incrédulo para o quadro de Augustus que sorria de sua confusão e o cumprimentou:

- Olá garoto! Desistiu de passar para o lado de cá? – indagou com sorna.

- Augustus! Como? E o retrato de Dona Walburga?

- Pergunte ao filho de Narcissa, a obra foi dele.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Sim, ele se apresentou a mim no dia em que veio avaliar a casa para a reforma. E devo dizer que ele é um digno representante da família. Remover aquela insuportável para um lugar onde ela não consiga estragar o humor de ninguém foi um toque de gênio.

Draco deu um sorriso torto e emendou:

- A Hermione havia me contado sobre o seu mentor e eu vim até ele para solicitar as plantas originais da casa e pedir a opinião dele também. O gênio por trás da remoção do retrato foi o desfazedor de feitiços da empresa de construção.

- Mas a idéia foi sua! Genial! Não precisar aturar a mãe de Sirius gritando sem dúvida é uma bênção. Nem tenho como te agradecer Draco!

O loiro tinha uma idéia muito boa de como ele poderia ser agradecido, mas por hora se contentou com o sorriso genuíno e sentiu as bochechas avermelharem ao notar a piscadela e o sorriso maroto de Augustus.

A biblioteca havia sido outra grata surpresa. As estantes foram envernizadas e os livros cuidadosamente limpos e catalogados, o chão de madeira escura polido e as poltronas e escrivaninhas renovados. O quadro de Augustus teve a moldura trocada e agora reluzia refletindo a luz das arandelas que foram magicamente modificadas para iluminar o ambiente com uma luz muito branca, perfeita para leitura, e somado à claridade filtrada pela abóbada de vidro leitoso do teto que fora restaurada, tornava o ambiente aconchegante e com uma aura serena.

Colocando a conversa em dia com seu mentor, ele achou seus pergaminhos de estudo e resolveu dar uma olhada para ver se achava algo de útil para suas futuras aulas, mas acabou se deparando com um tipo de poema escrito com sua letra que parecia tremida e mais difícil de ler que o habitual. Relendo aquelas linhas, veio à sua mente o estranho sonho com a fênix de Dumbledore há alguns anos atrás, e depois de ponderar por um bom tempo se deu conta que aquilo não fora um sonho, e naquelas linhas estava à explicação para vários fatos até agora obscuros.

"_Harry Potter, filho de James e Lilly_

_Por amor gerado_

_E pelo amor salvo da maldição mortal_

_Que na tenra juventude_

_Livrou o mundo bruxo de um grande mal_

_De alma reta, pura e leal,_

_És dotado de grande poder ancestral_

_Que permanecerá dormente_

_Até que o verdadeiro amor se apresente_

_E quando unido com o par ideal_

_Será liberto completamente_

_Antes de partir para outro reino_

_Deixo meu presente derradeiro,_

_Uma gota do amor universal_

_Que num gesto de desprendimento_

_Ao enfrentares uma situação fatal_

_Manterá tua alma neste plano astral_

_Então teu corpo será embalado_

_Num casulo encantado_

_E somente palavras de amor verdadeiro_

_O libertarão deste sono imortal_

_Trazendo-te para os braços do ser amado_

_A fim de desfrutares a felicidade, afinal."_

_- Esta era a explicação... Fawkes._ – conclui acertadamente o moreno. - _E ele foi libertado do casulo pelas palavras de amor que Draco deveria ter falado antes de sair do quarto para enfrentar os comensais. Deuses! A Mione estava certa, Draco o amava de verdade! O que ele faria agora? Será que ele ainda amava o loiro ou era mais uma atração física? Malfoy havia mudado muito, era como se fosse uma outra pessoa... Muito melhor que o colega de Hogwarts, mais interessante e maduro do que a pessoa com quem ele havia tido um caso há quase dois anos atrás._

_Era tempo de pensar a sério e tomar decisões, sua vida já havia ficado em suspenso por tempo demais._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Então chegou o dia do grande evento. Jorge no meio da manhã trouxe a encomenda e foi com Draco até a beira do lago nos jardins da Mansão, estendeu um tipo de tapete e murmurando encantamentos surgiu uma floresta mágica miniaturizada. Até as mesas para os convidados pareciam feitas de troncos finos de madeira e as toalhas imitavam grandes folhas de árvore.

O cenário tinha um ar etéreo, com vaga-lumes esvoaçando de um lado pra outro, uma neblina rala passava entre as arvores frondosas cheias de barbas de liquens, com uma aparência de antiguidade belíssima, Jorge havia deixado um espaço na grama toda pintalgada de florzinhas para Draco organizar as mesas e o bufê, o loiro sentiu os olhos marearam, tudo seria perfeito no primeiro aniversário de sua filhinha. - Jorge, está muito lindo, obrigado! – o ruivo ficou com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas e respondeu:

- Nem precisa me agradecer, por Bella eu dei meu melhor. – os dois admiraram a floresta por mais algum tempo e depois voltam para a Mansão, era hora de começar a montar o bufê e finalizar a decoração com a ajuda de Harry.

O convite marcava dezesseis horas, mas a família Weasley chegou mais cedo como sempre, e acabaram por ajudar com algumas coisas de ultima hora. As crianças não perderam tempo e saíram em disparada pra floresta, capitaneadas por Teddy o afilhado de Harry, que sendo o mais velho ajudava a reparar os menores, mas mesmo assim o tio Jorge foi destacado para ficar de olho nos "anjinhos".

Alguns minutos depois, Harry apareceu muito elegante em sua veste azul marinho avisando para Hermione e Gina que Draco estava terminando de arrumar Bella, e brigando com o laço de fita do cabelo da menina. As duas mulheres sorriram e foram ajudar o papai atrapalhado.

Além dos Weasley, Draco convidou Pansy e Goyle, alguns parceiros mais chegados nos negócios, Harry se encarregou dos conhecidos no Ministério, incluindo Quin e sua esposa. Todos os convidados compareceram afinal a festa do primeiro aniversário da filha do Escolhido com o Herdeiro Malfoy seria um evento imperdível, tanto de requinte e bom gosto como de fonte para fofocas. Denis Creevey foi o fotógrafo contratado para registrar o evento e o radialista Zacharias Smith foi o único repórter convidado.

Em pouco tempo a festinha ficou animada com crianças correndo, brincando e por vezes brigando, pedindo para tirar fotos com os bichos da floresta (que Harry havia animado magicamente) e se fartando de docinhos, biscoitos e outras guloseimas. Os adultos conversavam e riam muito, Bella ganhou uma infinidade de presentes e foi passada de colo em colo recebendo muitos beijos e abraços. Ela estava perfeita no vestido de um dourado pálido que Draco havia escolhido em homenagem a Harry, que estava sorridente e conversando com vários convidados.

Era chegada a hora do parabéns e tomando a menina do colo da esposa do Ministro, Draco se encaminhou para o bolo que estava todo enfeitado com motivos de Dríades, as fadas das arvores e os convidados se agruparam em torno da mesa principal.

O loiro estava com a filha no colo, Harry ao seu lado juntamente com Rony e Hermione. Jorge puxou o coro da musica e todos o acompanharam, a vela acesa no meio do bolo tremulava com uma leve brisa, e ao final da cantoria Draco se inclinou e incentivou Bella a soprar a vela, a pequenina não se fez de rogada, e o sopro foi forte o suficiente para o pavio apagar, mas antes que Draco voltasse à posição inicial, a aniversariante enfiou a mão no bolo coberto de glacê e sapecou no rosto dele. Foi uma risada geral, e o fotografo disparava o filme registrando a cena hilária, o rosto do loiro demonstrava surpresa pela traquinagem da filha, mas acabou por se juntar ao coro de risos, passando o dedo pelo glacê em seu rosto e depositando um pouco no nariz arrebitado da filha, que ria alto.

Harry também estava rindo da cena, e passou o dedo pelo rosto de Draco, tirando uma porção de glacê que ele levou aos lábios lambendo com gulodice e aprovando o sabor do doce, dando um sorriso sugestivo para o loiro que pareceu um tanto confuso com a atitude. Bella estendeu os bracinhos para o moreno que a pegou no colo e também foi lambuzado com a cobertura cremosa. Hermione limpou todo mundo e Draco começou a cortar o bolo.

O primeiro pedaço foi para Harry de Draco que falou em voz baixa enquanto colocava o pratinho com o doce na frente dele: - Para você que me deu meu maior tesouro.

A segunda fatia foi para Hermione e ele falou: - Para você que trouxe minha filha ao mundo, me ensinou a cuidar dela e sempre me apoiou.

A terceira fatia foi para Rony e com um sorriso travesso ele falou: - Só por que você é o melhor amigo de Harry. Ser o padrinho mais babão do mundo não conta! - Mas o brilho nos olhos do loiro dizia muitas outras coisas.

O fotógrafo batia fotos sem parar registrando estes momentos preciosos. Os quatro se abraçaram e Bella se agitava no colo do moreno dando gritinhos de felicidade.

O loiro continuou a cortar o bolo e distribuir para os convidados, especialmente a criançada que estava cobiçando o doce desde o início da festa. Enquanto olhava o entorno ele sorria e pensava: _- Quando nesta vida eu iria imaginar que um dia eu, Draco Malfoy, estaria no meio de uma festinha de crianças servindo bolo para um bando de moleques barulhentos e adorando toda a função? _

Mas um puxão na sua roupa mudou suas considerações.

- Tio, dá mais um pedaço! – ele olhou a menina que estava com a roupa um tanto amarrotada e meio suja das brincadeiras, cortando mais uma fatia do tão cobiçado bolo passou para ela, que saiu em disparada para se juntar às outras crianças.

A festa se estendeu até perto das nove da noite, quando a criançada começou a entregar os pontos. No final só restaram os padrinhos da pequena e os Weasley, Bella dormitava no colo de Draco, finalmente vencida pela exaustão.

- Que noite! Achei que esta molecada não iria se cansar. – Jorge expressou o pensamento de todos, e risos ecoaram pelo ar.

- Draco, nós já vamos, a festa estava muito linda, quero ver as fotos depois. - Quem se despedia era Gui que estava com o filho mais novo dormindo em seu colo e o mais velho de mãos dadas com Fleur estava praticamente dormindo em pé. Entrando na lareira ele anunciou o endereço: - Chalé das Conchas. - E foi engolido pelas chamas verdes, em seguida todos foram se despedindo e saindo pelas lareiras de flú até restarem somente o trio de ouro, Draco e a menina.

Ron e Hermione se despediram após combinarem de vir buscar Bella durante a manhã do dia seguinte para passar o dia na casa deles.

A mansão ficou subitamente silenciosa, o que parecia estranho depois de tantas horas de atividade frenética. Harry fitava Draco com sua filha no colo de maneira intensa, e o loiro parecia incomodado com o escrutínio. Então Harry falou: - Eu vou desfazer os feitiços de animação dos bonecos e desmontar o cenário. Depois subo para dar boa noite para a Bella está bem?

- Certo, e eu vou colocar esta mocinha na cama. - Disse o loiro acomodando melhor a pequena nos braços e se dirigindo para a escadaria.

No quarto da menina enquanto limpava e trocava a roupinha da aniversariante adormecida por um pijama, Draco repassava mentalmente as cenas da festa e comentava com a filha:

- Sua festa foi um sucesso minha bonequinha! Espero que você tenha se divertido bastante e que não tenham te dado docinhos demais, eu já estou curioso para ver as fotos. O Creevey é meio irritante, mas sem dúvida o melhor fotógrafo da nossa geração. E eu só quero o melhor para você Bella! Você viu como o papai Harry estava bonito? - e o loiro suspirou desconsolado continuando a falar:

- Sabe filhinha, quando ele tirou o glacê do meu rosto e lambeu o dedo, minha vontade era de beijar aquela boca e matar a saudade, mas eu fiz tanta bobagem que acho que ele não quer mais nada comigo. E ele já aprendeu a cuidar direitinho de você, meu maior medo é de Harry fazer as malas e dizer que vai embora daqui levando você junto. Eu não sei se meu coração vai agüentar Bella! Não tenho grandes esperanças de reconquistar seu pai, vai ser difícil ficar sem a presença dele, e eu o amo tanto! Eu sei que demorei um bocado para me dar conta da verdade e morar na mesma casa sem poder tocar nele é uma tortura, mas ficar sem ele eu acho que vai ser ainda pior... E se ele te levar minha princesa... Eu nem sei o que vai ser de mim...

Harry havia se desincumbido de suas tarefas rapidamente e voltado para ver a filha, mas ao chegar à porta do quarto da menina ouviu Draco falando e resolveu ficar por ali. Ao escutar as palavras do loiro, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, ali estava a confirmação do que ele precisava saber. Silenciosamente voltou até as escadarias, e depois de esperar alguns minutos voltou até o quarto da filha e se deparou com Draco saindo de lá.

- Precisamos conversar, vou dar um beijinho de boa noite na Bella e depois te vejo no escritório, certo?

Draco assentiu e desceu as escadarias com o coração disparado. _– Vai acontecer antes do que eu havia previsto! Ele vai me dizer que vai sair daqui! Oh, Merlin! O que eu faço?_

Alguns minutos depois o moreno chegou e se deparou com o loiro andando de um lado para o outro parecendo bastante nervoso.

Draco assim que o viu começou a falar apressado sem dar tempo do outro falar sobre o assunto que ele tinha certeza que acabaria com sua alegria:

- Harry, eu sei que você já sabe como cuidar da Bella e que vai ser um bom pai, mas ainda acho meio cedo para você sair daqui. Vocês estão se entendendo bem e ela normalmente é um doce, mas você ainda não viu um ataque de birra e não sei se você saberia lidar com isto. Felizmente a saúde dela é boa, mas saber um pouquinho mais das manhas dela quando está doentinha seria uma boa coisa. E acho que em breve vão nascer mais dentinhos, ela fica febril, chorona e difícil de lidar. A Mansão Black está reformada, mas ainda tem quartos para decorar, e a Bella está acostumada a ficar aqui, nós até podemos acertar horários de visita, e eu não me importo com você entrando e saindo, mas ainda acho que é muito cedo...

Ele falava e falava, a angustia permeando cada palavra, mesmo sabendo que estava se repetindo e parecendo não escutar Harry que havia chamado várias vezes seu nome, não querendo dar espaço para as palavras que o magoariam. Só parou o discurso quando sentiu um toque no ombro e sobressaltado se virou para encarar aquele par de esmeraldas que parecia próximo demais e suas costas foram de encontro a uma parede.

Ele ainda tentou falar, mas sua boca foi coberta por um par de lábios macios e quentes cortando completamente seu raciocínio. Surpreso ele estremeceu, mas nem tentou resistir, a saudade daquela boca era tanta que ele entreabriu os lábios e deu passagem à língua veludosa e sedenta de Harry, que explorava sua boca como se fosse a primeira vez.

Quando o beijo acabou, Draco apoiou seus braços na parede atrás dele buscando equilíbrio e fitando o homem à sua frente falou:

- Por que você fez isto?

- Eu te chamei várias vezes e você não me escutava, então resolvi usar a única coisa que faz você parar de falar.

- Isto foi golpe baixo!

- Bem, diz o ditado que no amor e na guerra vale tudo.

- Então você vai travar uma guerra comigo por causa da Bella? – perguntou acabrunhado.

- Não.

- Mas eu tinha certeza que você me diria que estava saindo daqui com a menina. – vacilou o loiro.

- Não.

- Então qual a razão de desta conversa? Desde que acordou você está focado na nossa filha e sei que seus sentimentos por mim mudaram, tenho plena consciência de todo o mal que causei e parece que tudo o que fiz até agora não adiantou de nada... – e lá ia ele disparando de novo, numa atitude que com certeza não era de um Malfoy.

- Você tem razão, meus sentimentos por você mudaram. – foi cortado de forma abrupta.

- Mas podemos ser pelo menos amigos pelo bem de nossa filha. - Draco quase entrou em desespero ao ver suas palavras serem confirmadas.

- Não.

- Mas então...

Harry cortou a fala do outro:

- Você tem razão, meus sentimentos mudaram. Eu me apaixonei pelo Malfoy, mas o Draco, pai da minha filha, o homem corajoso que lutou com os comensais, que sabe cuidar de crianças, deixou os preconceitos de lado, é considerado um filho por Molly e tem uma amizade verdadeira com a Hermione, este homem lindo por dentro e por fora que está aqui na minha frente foi quem conquistou meu coração definitivamente. Eu te amo Draco, agora e para sempre.

O loiro fitava Harry de olhos arregalados e parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Você me ama?

- Definitivamente sim. E sei que você me ama também.

- Como?

- É uma longa história. Mas digamos que o que eu escutei mais cedo da porta do quarto de Bella confirmou minhas suspeitas.

- Você estava ouvindo? Isto não se faz, é invasão de privacidade. – repreendeu Draco envergonhado.

- Como eu já disse, no amor e na guerra vale tudo. - Depois destas palavras Harry partiu para ação, segurando o loiro pela cintura e o puxando para um novo beijo, faminto, sensual e que deixou o outro de pernas bambas, tendo que buscar apoio nos ombros do moreno.

Os corpos entrelaçados, sedentos demais para se separarem e perdidos num beijo avassalador se moviam pelo escritório, que agora era preenchido pelos sons de gemidos e ofegos.

As mãos ansiosas travavam uma batalha contra as roupas que ficaram espalhadas pelo chão enquanto um suspiro satisfeito em uníssono se fazia ouvir por causa do contato das peles nuas e mãos passeavam pelos corpos sem barreiras buscando recônditos e reavivando as memórias sobre os pontos de prazer do outro.

Harry partiu o beijo atacando o pescoço de alabastro, e o loiro pendeu a cabeça para trás dando mais acesso àquela boca dominadora e deixando um gemido deleitado escapar pela garganta.

As carícias continuaram num ritmo vertiginoso, saudade, paixão e desejos represados por tanto tempo ditavam um ritmo quase selvagem, as unhas perfeitamente manicuradas de Draco levantavam vergões nas costas do moreno que arfava de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, aferrando as mãos no traseiro muito branco num aperto possessivo e o loiro ronronava como um gato no cio.

As peles sensíveis de ambos eram percorridas por uma infinidade de tremores, e os membros tesos pulsavam de encontro ao outro, aumentando a urgência de se amarem por inteiro.

Pela mente nublada de desejo, um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Draco e o fez encarar Harry meio em pânico:

- Harry, pára! A Bella está sozinha no quarto.

- Eu pedi à Minky para ficar com ela. Esta noite você é só meu.

O loiro o encarou com uma expressão surpresa que se transformou num sorriso lascivo.

- Muito sonserino de sua parte... - Disse ele, e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Harry o puxando para um beijo.

O moreno desesperado para tomar aquele corpo e marcá-lo mais uma vez como seu foi direcionando o loiro para um canto da sala e o empurrando para uma poltrona de um tecido adamascado num tom dourado escuro, o que fazia a pele e os cabelos de Draco reluzirem; suas pernas foram erguidas e colocadas sobre os braços do móvel, dando um belo contraste entre a pele muito alva e a madeira escura dos braços da poltrona, o deixando totalmente exposto.

O moreno se afastou um pouco e a visão fez seu membro latejar dolorosamente, Draco estava com os braços erguidos segurando-se no espaldar da poltrona, o cabelo solto ocultando parcialmente o rosto e os olhos traziam um tom escuro pelo desejo que o consumia. A força daquele olhar somada á visão da entrada rosada e do membro rígido e gotejante de desejo circundado por pelos pubianos num loiro claro, foi o bastante.

Harry fez a poltrona espichar, transfigurando-a num divã e murmurou um feitiço de lubrificação e alargamento, fazendo Draco morder o lábio com a sensação, evaporando com o pouco de lucidez que ainda restava na mente do moreno, afogada pela luxuria.

- Draco, eu não vou conseguir ser gentil, estou desesperado demais por você.

- Eu não quero gentileza. Preciso de você, quero ser tomado, sentir você dentro de mim outra vez... Faz tanto tempo!

- Você teve alguém depois de mim?

- Não.

- Vai doer. – Disse Harry numa voz baixa e rouca antes de se acomodar entre as pernas do outro e se enterrar naquele lugar quente e apertado, segurando o loiro pela cintura com uma força que certamente deixaria marcas na pele delicada. Houve um pouco de resistência, e Draco fechou os olhos respirando fundo, mas a invasão continuou até que o moreno sentiu as nádegas brancas de encontro a seus negros pêlos pubianos, e sua mente girava num torvelinho de excitação, tão forte que ele nem sentia dor das unhas fincadas em seu ombro, a ponto de romper sua pele.

Draco usando os ombros do moreno como apoio, sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio, seus olhos umedeceram e ele deixou escapar um grito que mesclava dor e prazer, sentindo-se plenamente amado, e cada arremetida gravava mais fundo este fato em seu corpo.

Aquilo era sexo duro e primitivo, quase um selo de propriedade e exatamente do que eles precisavam.

As estocadas seguiam num ritmo feroz, a dor foi cedendo lugar ao prazer e a boca de Harry abafava os gemidos do loiro cada vez que sua próstata era atingida. E em sua mente ecoava uma só palavra: - _Meu, meu, meu..._

Respirando pesadamente e com o coração disparado, Harry cerrou a mão na ereção pulsante do seu amado seguindo o mesmo ritmo das estocadas, fazendo os olhos prateados se abrirem e o fitarem como se ele fosse a única coisa importante no mundo.

E assim presos na magia deste olhar os dois foram arrebatados pelas ondas gigantescas do orgasmo.

O loiro se derramou entre os dois, e o corpo pálido convulsionando pelo êxtase, se apertou em torno do membro que ainda era arremetido em seu interior, fazendo o moreno gozar no minuto seguinte.

Os braços de Harry fraquejaram e ele desabou por cima de Draco que estava reclinado no espaldar do divã. Levantando a cabeça e encostando a testa na do loiro, o verde se perdeu no cinza enquanto as respirações se acalmavam e os corações voltavam ao ritmo normal. Lábios inchados pelos beijos sorriram enquanto o cheiro de sexo se espalhava pelo ar se desprendendo dos corpos ainda unidos e perolados de suor.

Harry acariciando suavemente o rosto alvo diante de si com as costas da mão falou:

- Desculpa, não consegui me segurar mais.

Um pequeno sorriso brincou nos cantos dos lábios finos e rosados enquanto a mão do loiro se enredava nas madeixas negras e desordenadas:

- Tudo bem, eu também queria que fosse desse jeito... Forte, marcante... Eu precisava me sentir seu... - E a mão dele desceu pelo pescoço suado, arranhando de leve e fazendo Harry se arrepiar todo. - Eu queria ser dominado, possuído...

O membro que ainda repousava dentro do seu corpo deu indicações que seguia vivo, pulsando levemente depois da última frase praticamente ronronada.

O olhar verde brilhou com uma luz predatória e o cinza cintilou em antecipação.

Num rompante o moreno estava de pé com o loiro no colo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu lorde.

Um instante depois os dois estavam no quarto de Draco, que ficou estático ao ver a incrível mudança no ambiente diante de seus olhos.

A mobília desvaneceu, assim como a lareira, restando somente a enorme cama de casal sem as cortinas do dossel, as paredes e o teto foram recobertos por espelhos e na a cama os lençóis se tornaram negros. Pequenas esferas luminosas bailavam pelo quarto proporcionando uma iluminação suave, mas sificiente para uma boa visualização do ambiente.

Ainda admirando as mudanças, o loiro sentiu a maciez dos lençóis e a leve comichão do feitiço de limpeza pelo corpo e buscando os olhos verdes, sentiu um calafrio o percorrer de cima a baixo com a força daquele olhar que falava de desejo, saudade, luxúria e amor.

- Tão perfeito. –a voz era rouca e reverente.

Com uma calma predadora o olhar esmeraldino passeou pelo corpo do loiro, brilhando intensamente e o fazendo corar.

O beijo que calou o gemido que ameaçava escapar foi selvagem e ardoroso, cada recanto da sua boca foi buscado e acariciado, e mesmo participando do beijo, a intensidade do outro era faminta e abrasadora.

Suas mãos tiveram os dedos entrelaçados e logo descansavam nos lados de sua cabeça, os cabelos loiros se espalhavam no travesseiro como um leque cuidadosamente aberto.

A boca que abandonou a sua começou uma rota de descida passando por seu pescoço até chegar ao mamilo, que foi mordido de leve fazendo suas costas arquearem e as pernas abrirem mais para aconchegar melhor corpo moreno entre elas, e neste ínterim ele apreciava a cena pelo espelho no teto, numa nitidez tamanha que era possível notar até mesmo seus lábios inchados e entreabertos por onde escapavam os leves ofegos e suspiros arrancados pelas caricias de Harry.

A língua deixava um caminho de fogo até o ventre imaculado, e os dedos pálidos e longos de aferravam com força aquela mão que segurava a sua, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia e pequenos espasmos entrecortavam sua respiração.

Apesar do prazer intenso, seus olhos recusavam a se fechar, hipnotizado com a própria paixão refletida. A criatura loira que via refletida tinha um olhar quente e brilhante, a bochechas em fogo e o corpo agitado pelo prazer.

Quando teve o membro engolido por aquela boca quente e úmida, um grito escapou por entre os lábios rosados, o loiro estava tão embevecido com a cena que quase esqueceu que as imagens eram as ações dos dois refletidos pelo espelho.

A língua subia e descia e a garganta acomodando e sugando o membro por inteiro, a glande sensível vertia um viscoso liquido diante da atenção recebida.

Suas mãos foram soltas e viajaram ate aquela cabeleira azeviche.

Seus joelhos foram empurrados o expondo mais ainda ao ataque daquela boca que desceu para seu saco chupando, lambendo, mordiscando, enlouquecendo.

Quando sentiu a língua ir mais além, ele fechou os olhos em antecipação e sentiu-se um pouco perdido quando foi posto de quatro, mas quando as mãos espalmaram suas nádegas e ele vislumbrou pelo espelho o sorriso sacana de Harry que abaixava o rosto lentamente traçando o caminho com um rastro de saliva e depositando inúmeros beijos e mordidelas por suas costas, ele sabia que seu desejo seria satisfeito.

Um dedo roçou de leve sua entrada, brincalhão. Draco travou a respiração por um momento quando o chicote de descarga elétrica o percorreu, mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não conseguiu impedir o gemido de escapar. Pelo espelho os olhos do moreno acompanhavam suas reações.

A língua desceu por entre as nádegas e os olhos verdes se perderam dos cinza, o corpo de Draco refletia sua confusão sensorial, todo o corpo estremecia num caos de arrepios, ofegos, gemidos, extremidades formigando e espasmos, fazendo seu cérebro entrar num curto-circuito pelos estímulos recebidos e o deixando com a sensação de ter todos os nervos do corpo expostos e ultra-sensíveis ao menor toque.

A língua em sua entrada o lambia, chupava e penetrava, a mão em suas nádegas as forçavam ao limite em busca de mais espaço pra aquela boca que tão duramente o acariciava.

No espelho um loiro entorpecido de paixão devolvia o olhar de Draco, os cabelos platinados desgrenhados, os lábios rubros e inchados, as faces rosadas de desejo, e o corpo estremecendo e se arqueando.

- Harry... mais... eu quero... quero mais... – implorou.

Sim, ele queria mais, queria ser penetrado com violência, queria ser marcado, queria sentir cada estocada no fundo de seu corpo, perder a noção de onde começava um e terminava o outro, se deixar cegar pelo prazer abrasador da posse, queria Harry dentro dele.

O moreno subiu lambendo sua coluna até a nuca e Draco sentiu a ereção dele bater de encontro ao seu traseiro e gemeu guturalmente.

- O que você quer Draco? – sussurrou o sacana em sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo e o fitando pelo espelho.

O loiro quase se perdeu na profundidade daquelas esmeraldas, a respiração quente e a mão passeando por seu ventre não estavam ajudando manter a lucidez.

- Que... quero...

- Sim?

- Eu te quero,... te quero... dentro de mim...

Um dedo travesso passeou por sua glande que chorou uma gota de liquido seminal que foi apressadamente recolhida e levada a sua entrada. Convocando um frasquinho de óleo ele besuntou o dedo que deslizou para dentro do loiro.

- Por favor! – não era um dedo que ele queria, por mais prazeroso que este fosse.

O moreno riu baixinho pelo desespero evidente do outro, estava sendo malvado de propósito.

- Te quero agora! – explodiu o enfim o loiro.

Com presteza virou o outro de barriga pra cima e apoiou as pernas do loiro em seu peito, fazendo os calcanhares dele pousarem em seus ombros. Os dedos besuntados de óleo passearam mais uma vez pela entrada que pulsava enlouquecida e murmurando um feitiço de lubrificação adicional o empalou com uma estocada profunda e forte, sentindo que Draco queria ser tomado com força aquele dia.

- É assim que você quer?

- Sim, mais forte... mais forte...

O barulho do choque dos corpos em movimento era o combustível para o desejo.

Num impulso calculado Harry deitou-se na cama e Draco se pôs a cavalgá-lo com ajuda do moreno que o assessorava com as mãos em sua cintura.

A visão que Draco teve de si mesmo montando o moreno quase o enlouqueceu de tão sensual.

O loiro perdido de prazer imprimia o ritmo e a profundidade de cada estocada, aprendendo rapidinho o ângulo ideal para que atingissem sua próstata.

- Sim... assim... Ohhh! Harry...

A mente de Draco girava num turbilhão desconexo de sensações. Seus olhos já não viam mais as imagens do espelho e de sua boca só saiam gemidos que refletiam sua necessidade de alivio para a pressão que se acumulava em seu baixo ventre e no fim da coluna.

Suas unhas se enterraram no peito do moreno quando sentiu a mão dele começar a masturbá-lo, e não foi preciso muito mais para que ele se perdesse em contrações, despejando sua semente naquele ventre diante de si, salpicando até o queixo de Harry.

O grito selvagem e rouco do loiro, era a deixa para o que veio a seguir, o sexo de Harry foi estrangulado naquele canal quente e apertado, lançando o moreno no abismo do prazer.

Preenchido por uma infinita sensação de bem estar, sentiu quando o loiro deitou sobre ele esgotado, os corações de ambos batendo acelerados, os suores dos dois se mesclando assim como as respirações ainda descompassadas.

As esferas luminosas foram apagando até deixar o quarto numa escuridão aconchegante, após alguns minutos a comichão de feitiço de limpeza percorreu os corpos cansados e saciados dos amantes, que se acomodaram num abraço onde a mão pálida de dedos longos repousava sobre o peito do moreno, sentindo as batidas do coração. Draco sentindo-se exausto e imensamente feliz murmurou baixinho, achando que Harry dormia:- Eu te amo.

Mas ficou surpreso quando ouviu a resposta: - Eu também te amo Draco, boa noite.

E ambos foram levados sem demora para os braços de Morfeu.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O café da manhã do dia seguinte foi servido na imensa sala de refeições da mansão, com os alimentos dispostos sobre um elegante aparador encimado por um belíssimo espelho de cristal.

Minky havia trazido Bella para tomar o café da manhã com os dois e há poucos instantes viera buscar a menina para trocar o pijama por uma roupa de passeio, pois logo Rony e Hermione estariam chegando para pegar a pequena que passaria o dia com eles.

Harry perguntou o porquê de tanta cerimônia, o desjejum servido diretamente na mesa da copa estaria perfeito, pois só estavam os dois e a nenê na mansão.

A resposta veio no melhor tom de desdém do velho Draco Malfoy:

- Pessoas de classe tomam o desjejum desta forma meu caro. Seu desconhecimento só demonstra a sua absoluta falta de etiqueta.

O moreno entendeu que por detrás das palavras pomposas, ele tentava manter a fria dignidade Malfoy. Claro que ele havia mudado um bocado. Mas as mudanças ocorreram fora da esfera sexual, Draco estava tentando conciliar sua natureza lógica e racional com a pessoa apaixonada e liberal que fizera sexo com ele na noite anterior.

Quando acordaram ainda entrelaçados num abraço, ele parecia se debater entre o beijar e sair correndo da cama, e quando Harry sugeriu um banho de imersão preparado com poções calmantes e cicatrizantes, ele ficou envergonhado, parecendo lembrar do seu abandono sensual na noite anterior. Draco era uma deliciosa combinação de antíteses e portador de uma dualidade intrigante que ele gostaria de desvendar durante toda sua vida. Então ele resolveu dar uma "ajudinha" na integração do Lorde Inglês com a faceta "vadia topa-tudo".

- Draco? – chamou o moreno de pé junto ao aparador.

- Sim? – respondeu ele depois de tomar um gole de seu chá.

- Pode vir aqui, por favor, estou com dúvida sobre qual talher usar.

O loiro olhou de soslaio para o moreno em pé perto do aparador com cara de dúvida. _- Era o cúmulo as pessoas não receberem a devida educação sobre as regras básicas de etiqueta, ainda bem que Harry tinha a ele para auxiliar._

- Claro, Harry. – todo solícito o loiro foi para perto do moreno no aparador, sendo encurralado entre ele e o móvel.

– Por Merlin, o que você acha que está fazendo?

Quando levantou os olhos e fitou os orbes verdes viu a trapaça reluzir neles, havia caído numa armadilha.

Foi virado ficando com as costas coladas contra o peito do moreno e de frente para o espelho, no aparador só restava uma tigela com enormes morangos e outra com creme fresco batido.

- Você me ensina como se come morangos com creme de maneira elegante? – a voz que soou perto do ouvido de Draco lançou uma descarga de desejo que foi direto para sua virilha.

Os olhos verdes fitavam os seus pelo espelho estavam cheios de malicia e desafio, mas com um toque de carinho.

- Harry, - disse o loiro tentando escapulir – O Rony e a Hermione estão para chegar.

- Mas o que tem demais você me mostrar como se come morango com creme? – apesar da voz inocente os olhos verdes traziam um brilho malicioso.

- Eu só aprendi a comer morango com as mãos. Quer que eu te mostre? – Insistiu o moreno.

Depois de escolher cuidadosamente uma das frutas maiores e mais suculentas, ele mergulhou o morango duas vezes seguido no creme cobrindo-a generosamente e com a ponta da língua lambeu uma porção que escorregava pela extremidade da fruta numa lentidão enervante, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua que estavam deixando Draco com calor. Mergulhando a fruta mais uma vez no creme ele levou a fruta até a boca, mordendo com vagar e trazendo uma expressão deliciada com o sabor adocicado, e começou a lamber as laterais da fruta com lascívia mordiscando o morango com gosto.

Draco assistia pelo espelho o showzinho do moreno e se arrepiou todo, aquele safado era pura tentação!

Abrindo um sorriso jovial, Harry convidou numa voz sedutora:

- Quer um?

E o sorriso continuou ao notar as mãos de Draco segurando firmemente a borda do aparador numa tentativa de se controlar.

O moreno escolheu outro morango suculento e cobrindo-o generosamente com o creme batido levou até a boca de Draco, se esfregando descaradamente nas nádegas do loiro que estremeceu por inteiro. O suculento morango foi levado aos lábios rosados, quando Draco cerrou os dentes no fruto coberto de creme, sua nuca foi atacada por mordidinhas e lambidas suaves que quase o fizeram desabar no chão. Aquele filho de uma banshee... Sorte que ele estava literalmente prensado entre o aparador e o corpo de Harry, que o girou e tomou sua boca num beijo com gosto de morangos e paixão, acendendo o desejo de Draco que enterrou as mãos nas mechas negras e se rendeu ao moreno.

Os dois foram tirados do momento pelo som de um engasgo e de uma interjeição de surpresa. Se soltando do abraço e muito vermelho, Draco havia perdido a voz por ter sido pego numa situação íntima, Harry cumprimentou alegremente quem chegava:

- Bom dia Hermione!

- Pelo que eu vi parece realmente um bom dia! – Claro que a frase foi dita num tom deliciado para vergonha do loiro. - Então vocês finalmente se acertaram?

- Parece que sim, doutora xereta! - Retorquiu Harry.

- Não seja mal agradecido! Eu sempre torci por vocês dois.

- Eu sei Mione, mas ainda estou num atraso danado, e eu não consigo manter as mãos longe do Draco. – disse o moreno com um sorriso sacana e Draco só queria que um buraco se abrisse e o tragasse.

O loiro estava completamente sem graça e muito vermelho com as palavras do outro, mas resolveu reagir: - Harry! Isto é coisa que se fale na frente dos outros?

- Vamos lá... Ela sabe de tudo sobre nós, é minha médica e entende perfeitamente minha necessidade por você que também estava cheio de fome, não é mesmo? – aquele olhar inocente não enganava nem um míope.

- Hã... Hermione, eu nem sei o que dizer... Não estou acostumado a falar da minha vida íntima na frente de ninguém... - Comentou Draco ainda desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

- Tudo bem Draco. – apaziguou a castanha.

Harry olhava os arredores e perguntou curioso:

- Onde está o Rony?

- Acho que na outra sala, quando viu a ceninha de vocês ele falou algo sobre vomitar.

Draco ficou ainda mais sem graça e Harry deu uma risada chamando pelo ruivo em voz alta.

A voz abafada do outro lado da porta indagou:

- Já pararam de se engolir? Vou entrar.

O dono da casa convidou Rony e Hermione para tomarem um chá enquanto esperavam por Bella.

Só para chatear o moreno sentou-se ao lado de Draco e esfregou o nariz no pescoço do loiro que se arrepiou todo e sapecou um selinho na boca rosada.

Rony reagiu na hora:

- Eca, Harry! Eu não quero ver isto! Vou acabar tendo pesadelos!

- Larga de frescura, Rony! Pelo amor de Merlin! Foi só um beijinho, e não esqueça que eu gerei sua sobrinha, como você acha que ela foi feita?

- Companheiro, não me faça pensar nisto! Eu acho que vou vomitar de verdade. - Disse o ruivo com cara de nojo.

Enquanto Harry e Hermione riam das caretas de Rony e Draco escondia o rosto nas mãos, Minky descia as escadarias com Bella e trazia uma frasqueira com os pertences da pequena para o passeio.

Após as despedidas, a casa ficou novamente silenciosa e o moreno falou:

- Enfim sós! O que temos programado para hoje?

- Que eu saiba nada.

- Ótimo! Então vamos dar um passeio pelo jardim? Eu estou com saudade de uma certa árvore...

O loiro lembrou-se exatamente de qual árvore ele estava falando e balançou a cabeça murmurando: - Harry... Ao ar livre?

- Porque não? E eu aposto que seu traseiro bronzeadinho ficaria lindo!

- Harry!

Seria um longo e prazeroso dia.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Falação 01:**_

Olá leitores!

Demorou uns dias a mais que o previsto, mas aí está. Espero que tenham gostado.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando se este é o fim da fic, certo?

Não é não. Ainda temos estória para contar e muitas emoções para os lindos.

E como eu sou a Lufa malvada, aí vai um aviso: enquanto as reviews não passarem de 100 eu nem vou me abalar de pensar em publicar o próximo capítulo.

Posso adiantar que tem noivado, casório, lua-de-mel etc. e tal.

Potterish Regards,

Topaz Autumn Sprout **(co-autora da versão anterior até este ponto, autora de agora em diante e mocréia de plantão).**

_**Falação 02:**_

Olá caras e caros, se houver algum, nunca se sabe, leitores!

Sim, eu sei. Não nos matem, demorou uma "eternidade" o novo capitulo.

Mas chegou, isso é o que conta, não? *se esconde atrás da Topaz*

E aí, gostaram da "reconciliação"?

E levem a sério a ameaça da Topaz (essa Lufa me dá arrepios), novo capítulo só após 100 reviews, eu sinceramente acho isso um incentivo.

Daqui em diante a estória corre além da versão anterior, então pode ser que demoremos um pouco mais a atualizar, mas digo que valerá a pena esperar.

Beijos a todos que nos acompanham na jornada.

Fabianadat **(autora da versão anterior até este ponto e co-autora de agora em diante).**

_**Obs: confuso, eu sei, mas é melhor esclarecer, afinal a Topaz Autumn Sprout merece o devido crédito, e não, eu não estou puxando o saco dela. Aff!**_


	18. Quando o inesperado acontece

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

18. QUANDO O INESPERADO ACONTECE

Rony e Hermione chegaram à mansão Malfoy perto da hora do jantar, com Bella dormitando no ombro do ruivo. Só por prevenção, ele pediu a Hermione para ir à frente, pois não estava a fim de se deparar com outra ceninha entre Harry e Draco.

A castanha sorriu e balançando a cabeça entrou na sala de estar, se deparando com o casal conversando em tom baixo e saboreando um conhaque.

Só para implicar ela chamou em voz alta:

- Rony, pode entrar eles estão decentes agora.

Os dois olharam para a medibruxa com expressões de surpresa e ela prontamente explicou:

- Ele ainda está se acostumando com o fato de vocês estarem juntos, disse que não queria ver outra cena de vocês ou ficaria enjoado.

Harry balançou a cabeça revirando os olhos suspirando alto e Draco dando um meio sorriso foi até o bar preparar um Martini doce com cereja para Hermione. Neste ínterim Rony entrou na sala e depois de acomodar a menina adormecida num sofá cumprimentou os dois e recebeu convite para um drinque:

- Conhaque ou Uísque?

- Depende do que você tiver aí.

- Conhaque Macieira envelhecido e Ogden 20 anos.

- Uísque com gelo.

- Tradicional meu caro. - Respondeu Draco num tom aristocrático.

- Mas tentando evoluir, como diz a Hermione.

- Depois do chilique de hoje de manhã, você ainda tem um bocado de estrada meu velho! - Replicou Harry.

- Vamos lá cara! Sempre achei que você casaria com a Gina, depois cada um foi para um lado e você se enrolou com as caçadoras. Até naquele show das Esquisitonas uma delas se pendurou em você, e alguns dias depois a Hermione veio com a novidade de que você estava grávido, e que a criança era do Malfoy! Foi muita coisa para digerir. Mas eu aceitei numa boa, e até te ajudei a contrabandear guloseimas proibidas pela Mione durante sua gravidez, lembra?

- Então não foi só aquela vez? - Perguntou a castanha fuzilando os dois.

- Quer saber? Não! Eu sempre comprava sorvetes do Florean Fortescue e doces da Dedos de Mel ou algumas bobagens dos supermercados trouxas para ele. Eu te amo Hermione, mas você queria que ele virasse um coelho comendo todas aquelas hortaliças e legumes! Minha sobrinha iria nascer com cara de chuchu! Um pouco de doce nunca matou ninguém!

- Assim falou o especialista em nutrição! - Retorquiu a medibruxa com um olhar contrariado, mas Rony não deixou espaço para um sermão:

- Voltando ao assunto que interessa: a Bella nasceu saudável, e nós praticamente te perdemos companheiro, então como você pediu procuramos o Malfoy. Te juro que eu não entendia o que você havia visto nele. - E o ruivo emendou: - Sem ofensas Draco, mas eu ainda te achava a mesma doninha implicante da escola. Então você caiu de amores pela pequena e trouxe o Harry para ficar na sua casa também, foi muito corajoso de sua parte e comecei a te ver com outros olhos. Com o passar dos meses, todos viram a pessoa decente que se escondia por detrás do sobrenome e eu aceitei que você e o Harry iriam se acertar algum dia. Mas saber que vocês se gostam e estão juntos é uma coisa, ver vocês se agarrando na minha frente é outra bem diferente... O que a Bella diria?

- Que os pais dela se amam e adoram um carinho! - Respondeu Draco.

- Tá eu concordo, mas, por favor, na minha frente não.

- Certo Rony, eu vou tentar, mas não posso prometer nada. - Respondeu Harry que continuou falando: - Também preciso fazer um pedido, neste caso a vocês dois. Por favor, não comentem que estamos juntos, em breve vamos contar para a família.

- Vocês é que sabem, mas todo mundo está torcendo por vocês. Só não judiem muito da Molly, ela está ansiosa pela reconciliação. Mas está ficando tarde e nós estamos de saída, boa noite! - Falou Hermione.

Eles se despediram e depois que o casal se foi pela lareira, os dois voltaram até a sala para pegar Bella que dormia pesado e a levaram para o segundo andar, mas antes de entrarem no quarto da menina Harry pediu:

- Será que ela poderia dormir conosco hoje?

- Por quê?

- Vai ser nossa primeira noite como família, e eu gostaria de ter vocês dois bem pertinho. - Falou o moreno com aquele olhar de filhotinho perdido, e Draco não resistiu.

- Só por hoje, senão ela vai se acostumar.

O moreno deu um sorriso daqueles de derreter iceberg e depois de trocarem a menina, os três se acomodaram na cama de Draco, com Bella deitada entre eles. Harry dormiu em seguida com um sorriso no rosto, mas o loiro ainda ficou um bom tempo acordado, velando o sono dos seus dois amores e constatando os traços em comum de pai e filha.

Vencido pelo cansaço e com o coração finalmente em paz ele também dormiu.

Minky como de costume deu uma passadinha no quarto de Bella e tomou um susto ao ver o berço vazio, mas ao entrar o quarto do seu amo ficou alguns minutos contemplando a cena da pequena família adormecida.

/OOooOO/

O almoço na Toca aconteceu no final de Abril, quando foi realizada a cerimônia de apadrinhamento do filho de Bill por Harry. Todos estavam lá, incluindo Pansy e Goyle que já estavam bastante à vontade entre os Weasleys, Hagrid, Andrômeda com Teddy e os recém-casados Luna e Neville. Harry, Draco e Bella chegaram em cima da hora carregados de delícias para o chá da tarde e com o álbum de fotos do aniversário da pequena.

Depois do almoço, todos se espalharam pela sala conversando e folheando o álbum que passava de mão em mão. O moreno sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde Draco estava acomodado, embalando a filha que estava quase adormecendo. Ele sorriu para o loiro e beijou o topo da cabeça platinada, fazendo Molly arregalar os olhos e ralhar com eles:

- Quando vocês iriam me contar a novidade?

Os dois sorriram e encolheram os ombros, mas Draco falou:

- Hoje na hora do chá.

- Oh, sim. Muito conveniente!

- Você não pode nos culpar de desejar um tempinho só nosso para colocar as coisas em dia não é? - Retrucou Harry com um pequeno e charmoso bico para Molly, a matriarca se derreteu.

- Não garotos, realmente. E o que vocês decidiram?

Harry respondeu:

- Que vamos ficar juntos, criar a nossa filha e o resto do mundo que se dane.

Gina ouviu a última frase e com uma exclamação de surpresa correu para abraçar os dois. Foi o bastante para que todos os presentes começassem a perguntar o motivo das felicitações, Harry colocou um feitiço de silêncio no berço dos Weasley onde Bella foi colocada para dormir e os dois receberam as felicitações dos presentes.

Depois de contarem a todos sobre a reconciliação e os planos para o futuro, Molly perguntou:

- Então é oficial? – E o loiro mais uma vez tomou a palavra:

- Bem, estamos em período de adaptação, mas pretendemos seguir a vida juntos, e pedimos a todos que isto fique entre nós. Harry entre os vivos novamente, a captura dos fugitivos de Azkaban e o fato de que ele agora está trabalhando no Ministério são novidades suficientes para manter os fofoqueiros ocupados. Claro que mais tarde eu gostaria de ter nossa situação civil oficializada...

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso com as palavras do loiro. Eles haviam conversado longamente sobre o fato de morarem juntos, as atribuições de cada um, os horários de trabalho, sobre o lado financeiro e também sobre a educação da filha, mas Draco não havia comentado nada sobre "oficializar a relação". Por sua vez ele estava tão feliz em ter os dois em sua vida que nem havia cogitado a possibilidade, e não tinha idéia de como as leis bruxas lidavam com casais do mesmo sexo. Ter uma família era bom o suficiente, mas tudo conforme a lei e de "papel passado" seria ainda melhor.

E num átimo de tempo ele estava em frente à Draco com um sorriso luminoso perguntando:

- Então nós vamos casar, de verdade?

- Eu disse: "Oficializar" nossa situação civil, o que significa um documento registrado no Ministério, e não "casamento". – Respondeu o loiro num tom de voz muito Malfoy.

A família inteira estava com a atenção focada neles não se ouvia mais nenhum som naquela sala além da conversa dos dois.

O sorriso de Harry diminuiu e ele replicou:

- Casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo não é permitido no mundo bruxo?

E o loiro respondeu:

- Cumprindo certas condições é possível sim.

- E que condições são estas? - Argüiu o moreno.

- Ter uma situação financeira estável, boa reputação, não estar em envolvido em nenhum processo judicial e se comprometer oficialmente a ter uma prole, seja ela natural ou adotada que deverá ser criada de acordo com as leis e bons costumes da sociedade bruxa.

- Que eu saiba nós cumprimos as exigências até com adiantamento, pois temos uma filha juntos, e reputação é o que não nos falta. Então você não quer casar? Só registrar a nossa vida em comum num documento legal para a proteção da Bella?

O loiro fitava mesmerizado aqueles olhos verdes tão expressivos que no momento traziam uma nuvem de incerteza e uma pontada de dor por sua aparente recusa, mas ele resolveu por fim àquele sofrimento, pois amava demais seu moreno.

- Harry eu fui criado dentro das mais arraigadas tradições e rituais bruxos. Casar e produzir herdeiros sempre fez parte das minhas obrigações como o último dos Malfoy, mas eu via isto como um tipo de transação comercial com mútuos benefícios, sentimentos não entravam no pacote. Então meus pais se foram e você aconteceu na minha vida, me fazendo repensar e questionar tudo, até as tradições.

Draco tomou fôlego e continuou falando: - Mas com você é diferente, o sentimento vem antes das obrigações e às vezes eu me sinto meio sem chão diante da enormidade do que eu sinto cada vez que penso em nós, como você mesmo disse nos adiantamos em tudo, e temos uma filha juntos. Eu sei que é moderno e normal morar junto, mas lá no fundo tudo aquilo que me foi ensinado ainda bate forte e eu me sentiria mais seguro e em paz casado de fato.

Enquanto o loiro falava, o brilho dos olhos de Harry foi aumentando conforme entendia as ressalvas e inseguranças dele com relação à instituição matrimonial. Para Draco seria mais um dever a ser cumprido e receava que ele se ressentisse de ser mais um item na lista das obrigações de um Malfoy, e o fato do loiro estar se expondo na presença da família e dos amigos, dizia muito sobre o quanto ele havia mudado e o quanto ele gostava de Harry para falar sobre coisas tão íntimas diante de uma audiência atenta.

O sorriso de Harry voltou com força total e ele perguntou mais uma vez:

- Então você quer casar comigo?

- Sim Grifo tonto, eu quero.

O moreno passou os braços pela cintura de Draco e o puxou de encontro a si, iniciando um beijo apaixonado.

Na sala o pessoal comemorava, mas os dois estavam muito ocupados para prestar atenção. Draco quebrou o beijo ao sentir os pés fora do chão e cutucou Harry que ainda sorria de orelha a orelha, feliz demais para ficar envergonhado com as palmas e assovios se dando conta que fizera os dois levitarem.

Voltando ao chão foram parabenizados por todos, mas pediram que a novidade ficasse entre os presentes, pois os dois queriam um pouco de calma em suas vidas, o que seria impossível com uma notícia desta magnitude, os repórteres iriam fazer de tudo para conseguir fotos e entrevistas com o casal mais famoso e inusitado do mundo bruxo.

Rony aproveitando a ocasião enquanto mastigava uma rosquinha doce, se ajoelhou em frente a Hermione e falou de forma teatral repetindo a frase pela milésima vez:

- Hermione Jane Granger, você me daria à honra de tornar-se minha esposa?

E a castanha respondeu:

- Sim Ronald Billius Weasley.

A surpresa foi tanta que Rony esqueceu de respirar enquanto engolia o bocado do doce e começou a sufocar, ficando numa tonalidade quase purpúrea.

E a medibruxa prontamente acudiu seu futuro marido:

- _Anapneo_!

A família que ainda comemorava o comprometimento de Harry e Draco se dividia entre risadas pela trapalhada de Rony e saudações pelo noivado há tanto tempo esperado.

O ruivo voltou a respirar e de olhos esbugalhados certificou-se da resposta:

- Mione, eu ouvi certo? Você finalmente aceitou meu pedido?

- Sim Rony, eu me caso com você. - E dirigindo-se a Harry ela deu um sorriso e emendou:

- Eu sou uma pessoa de palavra, lembra quando eu disse que aceitaria o pedido dele no dia em que você fizesse o seu? Promessa cumprida.

O ruivo olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada e Harry sorria de volta. O resto da família ria junto e Draco com seu sorriso marca registrada não perdeu a chance de implicar:

- Beleza Rony! Quase deixou a Mione viúva mesmo antes de casar por conta da sua gulodice. Ainda bem que ela é uma socorrista nata! - E continuou: - Parabéns Mione e também meu sincero pesar pela mala sem alça que você vai carregar o resto de sua vida.

A castanha deu uma risada e o noivo revidou:

- Cala a boca Malfoy! Pelo menos eu não desmaiei e tive de ser carregado no colo como você quando conheceu sua filha.

- Bem, temos que concordar que foi uma surpresa e tanto no meu caso. Não é todo o dia que aparece por aí um homem dando à luz. - Argumentou Draco num tom de voz muito digno, mas não resistiu a mais uma de suas tiradas: - E eu também não fiz fiasco quando peguei você e a Hermione aos beijos.

- Pode parar! Não tem comparação! Ver vocês dois se agarrando foi... Foi... Um choque!

Gina interferiu:

- Rony, você não nos contou que viu os dois de amasso! Então, como foi? Se um beijo já foi lindo de se ver, imagino como deve ter sido pegar os dois no flagra! Conta vai... Com detalhes!

Por toda a sala ecoou a mesma palavra:

- Gina!

A jovem sem perder a pose continuou: - Qual é pessoal! Eles são demais juntos.

- Certo Ginevra, eu até concordo com você, nós somos um espetáculo. Mas nossa vida íntima não é de domínio público e o seu irmãozinho não viu nada demais. - Argumentou Draco.

Hermione resolveu apartear:

- Foi só um beijo mesmo, mas que beijo!

Harry num vermelhão estilo Weasley reclamou:

-Hermione! Isto é coisa que se fale na frente da família?

Draco resolveu ir á forra, mesmo estando com as bochechas rosadas também:

- Oras, por acaso esta frase não é minha?

- Comentar estes assuntos com a minha médica é uma coisa, mas na frente da família inteira ninguém merece!

- Eu concordo. - Falou Draco, e foi uma das poucas vezes que Rony estava absolutamente de acordo com ele, balançando a cabeça em concordância, que acabou assim que ouviu a próxima frase do loiro:

-Voltando ao seu noivado Rony. Por acaso Kingsley está pagando tão mal os Aurores de Elite que você não comprou uma jóia para presentear a sua noiva?

E o ruivo pareceu tomar um choque, ficando de pé num segundo e passando a mão pelos cabelos enquanto falava sozinho:

- Jóia? Oh! O Anel! Onde eu guardei o anel?

E começou a andar de um lado para o outro abrindo portas e gavetas como se estivesse em transe e parecendo uma barata tonta.

O pessoal se dividia entre pena do ruivo atordoado e risadas pelo mico de um dos melhores aurores do Ministério.

Arthur condoendo-se do filho que estava sob forte emoção falou:

-Filho, quem sabe está no seu apartamento?

E ele respondeu:

-Claro! Obrigado pai. - E como um furacão entrou pelas chamas da lareira chamando por sua casa.

Depois que o ruivo entrou no flú, o pessoal desandou a gargalhar e dar parabéns à noiva. As mulheres foram arrumar a mesa para o chá da tarde e os homens ficaram conversando na sala enquanto a garotada jogava snap explosivo num canto e os menorzinhos desenhavam e pintavam. Bella continuava seu sono, protegida pelo feitiço imperturbável.

Harry puxou Draco para um canto da sala e ralhou:

- Precisava ter implicado com Rony daquele jeito?

- Harry, a vingança é um prato que se come frio e bem temperado. Eu esperei quase um ano por isto, você não tem idéia do quanto ele me zoou pelo desmaio no dia em que fiquei sabendo da Bella. Eu mudei, mas ainda sou um sonserino até a alma e nós não deixamos as coisas sem uma retaliação adequada.

- Certo, mas eu também não vou deixar barato a sua resposta para a Gina. Vai ter volta!

- Hoje à noite? - Perguntou o loiro encarando o moreno e piscando de forma sedutora. - Mal posso esperar!

A única coisa que Harry pode fazer foi exclamar num tom entre o exasperado e o ansioso: - Draco!

O loiro caminhou até o berço onde a filha estava dormindo e virando o rosto soprou um beijo para o moreno que enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e balançando a cabeça murmurava: - Ele não tem jeito...

Hermione passou um braço pela cintura do amigo e emendou:

- Mas você o ama mesmo assim.

E veio a resposta sincera:

- Perdidamente.

O momento de contemplação foi interrompido pelo rugir das chamas na lareira anunciando a volta de Rony, que agora parecia mais calmo. Com um sorriso no rosto ele pegou Hermione pela mão e foi até o sofá mais próximo onde fez à castanha sentar e se ajoelhando na frente dela, tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo e depois de abri-la falou:

- Hermione, aceite esta jóia como um sinal do meu amor. Eu sei que já estamos juntos há um bom tempo, mas meu amor por você continua crescendo a cada dia.

Mesmo sendo considerada como "um dos mais brilhantes cérebros do século", a castanha tinha um grande coração, e se derretia pelo homem de brilhantes olhos azuis que colocava em seu dedo o anel mais lindo e romântico do mundo. Uma armação de ouro que ostentava um rubi lapidado em forma de coração circundado por pequenos e perfeitos diamantes.

Com os olhos rasos d'água e numa voz meio trêmula ela respondeu:

- Obrigada Rony, é lindo.

O ruivo bastante emocionado, mas sem querer fazer outra cena chorando diante de todos partiu para a brincadeira: - E eu não ganho nem um beijinho depois de um presente desses?

Hermione entre risos e lágrimas enlaçou o pescoço do noivo e eles se perderam num beijo doce, carregado de carinho e promessas de uma longa e feliz vida em comum.

Os noivos foram novamente cumprimentados por todos e muitas mulheres admiravam o belo anel de noivado.

Até Draco sempre muito crítico elogiou o ruivo:

- Parabéns aos dois, e Rony o anel é a cara da Hermione, foi uma escolha perfeita!

Molly secando os olhos com a pontinha do avental chamou todos para o chá da tarde. Seu garotinho iria casar em breve com a mais adorável das bruxas, seu filho do coração também estava comprometido e seu netinho agora apadrinhado fazia oficialmente parte da comunidade bruxa. Se existiam dias que deveriam ser lembrados, sem dúvida este seria um deles.

Arthur sintonizado com as emoções da esposa passou o braço sobre os ombros de sua companheira de tantos anos e com um sorriso de entendimento beijou o rosto dela e a conduziu até onde o pessoal se acomodava para mais uma refeição comentando:

- A vida tem sido generosa conosco, não é mesmo? Todos reunidos, a família aumentando, amigos fiéis e agora nossos meninos estão prestes a casar.

A senhora Weasley concordou num gesto de cabeça e entrou em sua adorada cozinha, a fim de servir o chá que teve um sabor três vezes especial.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\OOooOO\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nota co-autora Fabianadat:

Oi gente, por favor, por favor, por favor, não nos apedrejem!

Sei que o capitulo demorou, mas é que a vida anda corrida tanto pra mim como para a Topaz.

Mas saibam todos que a fic anda de vento em popa, então tenham um pouquinho de paciência com estas duas escritoras e aguardem muitas emoções ainda estão por vir.

E antes que eu me esqueça, DEIXEM REVIEW, senão vocês já sabem, a Topaz tem um temperamento pra lá de bravo, para ela lançar um feitiço no estilo _"vai sair uma enorme espinha no meio da testa de quem não comentar"_ pouco custa. *sorrisão*

Beijos!

/OOooOO/

Nota da Topaz (ou Bruxa má, como queiram):

Como disse a Fabiana, vida de gente grande é um saco. A gente trabalha como camelo e sempre tem mais coisas para fazer do que tempo. Mas nas noites insones, as Fics ganham vida. E os próximos capítulos estão muito bem obrigada, o baile da Vitória no Ministério da Magia vai gerar fofocas sem fim, deixando nosso herói p. da vida. Noivado também está no cardápio (tem ceninhas hot, yes!) e a dona Fabi está com toda corda no capítulo onde teremos a Lua-de-mel, após o cap. do casório é claro...

Potterish regards!

P.S. Reviews serão bem vindas.


	19. Incidentes, ciúmes e compromisso

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

19. INCIDENTES, CIÚMES E COMPROMISSO

Maio chegou e o cerimonial do Ministério estava em frenética atividade a fim de completar em tempo a decoração e os pedidos para o bufe que fora contratado para servir o jantar no baile.

Até Kingsley que nos anos anteriores supervisionara os preparativos com um educado desinteresse parecia agitado. Madame Malkin já fora consultada duas vezes sobre a entrega dos trajes da família Shackelbolt, e volta e meia ele aparecia no salão de festas para acompanhar o andamento dos preparativos.

O Eleito prosseguia com suas atividades junto aos aurores e não parecia minimamente afetado pela agitação em torno do Baile da Vitória. Mesmo sendo o herói da batalha e a festa ter o objetivo de comemorar a derrota de Voldemort e seus asseclas, ele não tinha a menor dúvida que o tópico principal da ocasião seria a natureza de seu relacionamento com Draco e o reforço de alianças políticas, bem como da reafirmação de Kingsley no posto de Ministro, agora que o salvador do mundo bruxo trabalhava oficialmente para o Ministério.

Na Mansão Malfoy Draco também estava agitado, não pela festa em si ou receio de alguma retaliação, sua preocupação era com Harry e de como ele reagiria às inevitáveis perguntas indiscretas. Com a combinação dos dois de não alardear a situação deles, o baile seria uma dura prova para o controle de ambos, e o loiro receava algum rompante por parte do grifinório.

Como os membros remanescentes da Ordem da Fênix haviam sido convidados para o evento, todo o clã Weasley estaria presente na festa os deixando sem opção de babás e Bella teria de ficar com os elfos. Para a tranqüilidade dos dois eles combinaram de passar o fim de semana na casa do Largo Grimmauld, pois o transporte pela rede de flú era bem mais rápido do que até a Mansão Malfoy e se fosse necessário poderiam aparatar até lá num piscar de olhos.

Então na tarde da tão comentada festa, o casal, Bella e Minky chegaram via flú na Mansão Black. Monstro já aguardava a chegada de sua Senhorinha e ao ver outro elfo seus olhos se estreitaram e a voz roufenha soou alto demais na sala: - O que isto veio fazer aqui? A casa Black é minha responsabilidade, eu cuido, a senhorinha Bella é uma Black também, eu cuido. Monstro não precisa de ajuda.

A cara do elfo estava contorcida de raiva, Minky intimidada e tremendo se escondeu atrás das pernas de Draco, Bella assustada com o volume da voz do elfo deu um pulo no colo de Harry e fez um beicinho começando a chorar.

Monstro ao ouvir o soluço da pequena imediatamente chegou mais perto querendo pegá-la no colo, mas ela escondeu o rostinho no ombro do papai Harry que encarou o elfo com uma expressão fechada e aquele brilho verde no fundo do olhar, indicando confusão.

Draco que já previra algo assim resolveu usar seu talento de homem de negócios para evitar o confronto e partiu para negociação:

- Harry, leva a Bella para a cozinha, eu aposto que Monstro preparou alguma gostosura para ela.

O moreno olhou o outro com um ar de dúvida, mas Draco fez um sinal com a mão indicando que estava tudo sob controle.

Depois que pai e filha saíram da sala, Draco falou:

- Muito bem, vamos resolver isto rapidinho. Monstro, você é o responsável por esta casa, cozinha muito bem e Bella adora sua comida. Ela está começando a caminhar, não é fácil dar conta de uma criança pequena e da casa por isto trouxemos a Minky, a Bella já está acostumada e ela conhece todas as manhas da menina. Nós vamos sair hoje à noite, não temos hora para voltar e precisamos ter a certeza de que ela estará segura, ou você prefere arriscar o bem estar de sua senhora por pura teimosia?

- Senhorinha vem em primeiro lugar mestre Malfoy. - Respondeu a criatura repuxando as enormes orelhas.

- Então estamos entendidos. Vocês dois vão cuidar dela, não quero ouvir reclamações e tanto eu quanto Harry vamos ficar muito zangados se algo de ruim acontecer com nossa filha. Minky está na família desde que eu nasci e é uma excelente babá.

A pequena elfo estufou o peito coberto por uma colcha toda estampada de estrelinhas e encarou Monstro pela primeira vez de cabeça erguida. Um elogio do seu amo foi o suficiente para fazê-la recuperar a confiança e numa voizinha fina mais determinada ela interpelou o outro elfo:

- Onde fica a cozinha? Minky quer ver se mestre Harry precisa de ajuda com a senhorita Bella.

Monstro ainda contrafeito seguiu na frente indicando o caminho.

Draco continuou no meio da sala ponderando sobre futuramente tentar a carreira de diplomata ou mediador. Rindo, ele imaginava o que diria seu pai se o visse negociando com os elfos domésticos em lugar de mandá-los se punirem pela "tentativa de insurreição" debaixo de seu teto. Se Mione descobre esta veia dele de conciliador de elfos estaria ferrado, por que por mais ocupada que a castanha estivesse ela não abandonava a luta pelo bem dos elfos domésticos. Aff! Grifinórios!

Seguindo os elfos, ele teve de se segurar para não cair na gargalhada com a cena que se desenrolava:

Minky inspecionando a comida preparada com ares de expert, certificando-se de que não havia nada perigoso para Bella, Monstro atrás dela desfiando a lista dos ingredientes usados em cada prato e o moreno boquiaberto olhando de uma para outro como se estivesse assistindo uma estranha partida de tênis, enquanto Bella continuava sentada no cadeirão mastigando um biscoito de aveia que parecia muito apetitoso.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\OOooOO\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mais tarde enquanto os dois se arrumavam para o baile, Harry resolveu perguntar:

- Como você conseguiu fazer os dois elfos se entenderem tão rapidamente? Monstro é um bocado teimoso.

- Setenta porcento de negociação e trinta porcento de intimidação, estratégia de negócios. Não falha nunca!

- Tática Sonserina?

- Sem dúvida! - Respondeu o loiro sorrindo.

Antes de saírem, foram se despedir da filha que estava no banho e ria das bolhas de sabão mágicas que Minky soprava em forma de estrelas, meias-lua, abóboras e nuvens fofas. Monstro estava ao lado só vigiando e de prontidão segurando uma toalha felpuda para secar a menina.

O casal entrou no flú, certos de que sua filha voltaria para a Mansão Malfoy mais mimada do que nunca.

Ambos responderam aos convites do baile separadamente, declarando irem sem acompanhante. Draco foi convidado por ser um importante empresário e Harry seria a preciosa aquisição a ser exibida por Kingsley, mas era fato que eles tiveram uma filha juntos e que o moreno era dedicado à menina. Saíram pela lareira no átrio do Ministério sendo recepcionados pelos aurores que faziam a segurança do evento e deixaram as varinhas na recepção.

A chegada dos dois causou um súbito silêncio no ambiente e todos os olhares se voltaram para eles. O Ministro veio pessoalmente escoltá-los até o pequeno salão onde estava sendo servido o coquetel de boas-vindas.

Draco sempre demorava para ficar pronto, dizendo que gostava de estar "elegantemente atrasado", mas eles estavam somente dez minutos além do horário marcado no convite e o local repleto lhe dizia que os convites dos dois tiveram os horários alterados e novamente eles foram o foco de toda a atenção, flashes espocando de todos os lados e penas de repetição escrevendo rapidamente.

O loiro entendeu a jogada de Kingsley na hora: O convidado de honra sempre chegava meia hora depois dos demais e era recepcionado pelo anfitrião do evento. Claro que o moreno não havia sido avisado do fato, pois todos sabiam que ele detestava chamar atenção, coisa que não afetava Draco que havia sido criado para brilhar e comandar o espetáculo.

Felizmente Harry não havia reclamado por ele ter escolhido os trajes para o evento, e seu moreno estava muito elegante numa veste marrom tabaco com um fino bordado em pespontos na barra e nas mangas em tons de ouro e cobre, por baixo camisa marfim, colete, gravata e calça comprida no mesmo tom da veste, abotoaduras com pedras olho de tigre montadas em ouro amarelo e um exclusivo sapato em pele de cobra também marrom escuro. Ele mesmo não fazia feio numa formal veste preta de veludo liso com um debrum prateado nas mangas e na barra, a calça e sapatos combinando, camisa imaculadamente branca assim como a gravata e o colete que era fechado com botões de prata engastados de águas-marinhas fazendo conjunto com o par de abotoaduras. O cabelo longo estava preso por uma fita de veludo negro, deixando seu belo perfil à mostra. Resumindo eles formavam uma dupla estonteante.

Depois de ser apresentado e devidamente fotografado junto a várias autoridades estrangeiras, visitantes ilustres e pessoas influentes da sociedade, Harry avistou um mar de cabeças ruivas e dirigiu-se para sua família buscando apoio e calma, sendo prontamente seguido por Draco e cumprimentando um sem número de conhecidos enquanto atravessavam o lugar.

Os dois saudaram a todos e elogiaram as mulheres, muito elegantes em seus vestidos de gala.

A senhora Weasley num vestido meia-manga de corte clássico em seda azul-marinho, cabelo penteado num coque fofo, usando colar e brincos de delicadas pérolas e suavemente maquiada estava muito elegante. Fleur em azul celeste e branco com jóias em platina e pedras da lua estava uma perfeita Veela, a esposa de Carlinhos num vestido de seda verde folha rebordado em motivos célticos parecia uma heroína das terras altas. Gina estava esfuziante num longo justo azul turquesa tomara-que-caia, os cabelos artisticamente cacheados presos nos lados por dois pentes de prata trazendo nos ombros uma estola de gaze turquesa bordada em prata fazia uma bela figura. Hermione surpreendeu a todos de cabelos soltos e trajando um belíssimo vestido em tafetá de seda na cor bordô, de cintura alta destacada por um broche retangular de strass, decote pregueado e alças finas também rebordadas de strass, brincos pequenos e uma pulseira larga composta por três fileiras de strass completavam o conjunto, sem destoar do anel de noivado em rubi e diamantes.

Rony não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da noiva e Draco teve que dar uma cutucada no ruivo:

- Fica de olho Rony, ela está maravilhosa! Até eu me arriscaria.

E ele respondeu:

- Fica na tua Malfoy, o herói do mundo bruxo não é o suficiente?

- Claro que sim, mas eu adoro implicar só para te ver ficar da cor do vestido dela!

Rony revidou num tom risonho:

- Cai fora! Vai encher o Harry.

Mas o loiro não deu folga: - Rony, você fica bem melhor neste traje sem babadinhos.

O outro arregalou os olhos lembrando-se do ridículo traje que havia usado no baile de gala do torneio tribruxo em Hogwarts e respondeu à altura:

- E eu realmente não tenho certeza se você fica melhor assim ou transfigurado como uma doninha albina.

Torcendo o nariz Draco respondeu: - Eu pessoalmente acho que assim está bom, Harry iria achar estranho dividir a cama com uma doninha, mas nunca se sabe...

- Draco, vai procurar a tua turma, não quero estragar meu apetite ouvindo suas idéias pervertidas.

O loiro risonho foi saindo mais deu a última palavra:

- Como se fosse possível estragar seu apetite! Você é um poço sem fundo.

Harry que estava mais afastado viu a cara de Rony, o sorriso torto de Draco e foi tratando de chegar perto. Aqueles dois arranjavam pretexto para discutir por tudo! Mas antes que alcançasse seu loiro implicante, as portas do salão de baile se abriram e o chefe do cerimonial avisou que o jantar seria servido. Um exército de garçons guiava os convidados até as mesas e Harry foi direcionado para mesa principal junto do staff Ministerial enquanto Draco foi colocado junto com Pansy e Goyle, mais dois sonserinos e um estrangeiro loiro.

Os Weasleys ficaram em mesas próximas e a conversa generalizou-se rapidamente. Harry não estava muito confortável em seu lugar de destaque ao lado da esposa do Ministro, mas mudar de lugar agora só o faria chamar mais atenção, então contando até cem em busca de calma ele tentou se enturmar com o pessoal da "mesa das autoridades".

A mesa de Draco estava numa das laterais do salão, mas próxima o suficiente para ver seu moreno conversando com a esposa do Ministro, e tinha quase certeza de que falavam de Bella. Cumprimentou Pansy e Greg com um sorriso e também aos outros sonserinos; o homem era um dos irmãos mais velhos de Marcus Flint e sua acompanhante uma prima de Daphne Greengrass três anos mais velha do que ele.

O estrangeiro apresentou-se como Jean Pierre Delacroix, treinador da seleção de quadribol francesa e olheiro em busca de talentos do esporte. Ficou óbvio que ele fora colocado naquela mesa por causa de Pansy e Draco que falavam francês fluentemente.

Jean Pierre se revelou um homem charmoso, em torno dos trinta e cinco anos, porte atlético, cabelo de um tom loiro trigo, olhos azuis com um brilho de malícia, pele bronzeada e bom gosto no vestir. Conversaram sobre quadribol e o francês ficou surpreso com o conhecimento de Draco, e mais ainda quando Pansy sem querer querendo falou no affair dele com Pauline Verdeaux.

- Ma foi! Pauline! Talentosa e geniosa, non?

- Nós nos entendemos bastante bem, e nos separamos como bons amigos. - Respondeu Draco.

- Você nunca foi azarado por ela? - Perguntou o francês surpreso.

- Não, como eu falei nos entendemos perfeitamente.

- Você é um felizardo, mon ami. Eu ainda estou ponderando sobre chamá-la para a seleção francesa por causa do famoso mau gênio. Qual foi seu truque?

- Na verdade nenhum fui extremamente franco e direto com ela.

O homem ficou pensativo e Pansy percebendo o desconforto do amigo com o assunto resolveu perguntar sobre Bella.

Draco deu um sorriso, falar sobre a filha era sempre um prazer:

- Bella está uma graça, quando fui me despedir ela estava no banho rindo e brincando com bolhas de sabão.

Pansy sorriu e Jean Pierre indagou curioso:

- Você tem um bebé?

- Sim uma filha de um aninho, Bella.

- E onde está sua esposa? Perguntou o francês.

- Eu sou solteiro. - Respondeu o loiro, resolvendo usar o idioma do outro para não chamar muito a atenção dos ocupantes das mesas próximas e a conversa prosseguiu em francês.

- Uma produção independente? - Insistiu o outro.

- Não, o outro pai de minha filha participa da vida dela ativamente. - O rosto dele estava calmo, mas Pansy sabia que Draco estava ficando incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

- Outro pai? Como? Sua filha não foi gerada por uma mulher?

- Minha filha foi gerada por um homem portador de poderes inomináveis, o que o tornou capaz de engravidar. - Explicou o loiro.

- Então vocês... - Falou Jean Pierre deixando a frase inacabada.

- Sim, eu tive um caso com ele. Nos separamos, temos uma filha em comum e ele é um pai presente. - Respondeu Draco, com o rosto sério.

- Surpreendente! Uma raridade! Onde anda este fenômeno humano? - Perguntou o francês curioso.

O loiro estava começando a se irritar com a bisbilhotice do outro e resolveu finalizar aquela conversa:

- Bem ali, à direita da esposa do Ministro.

- Mas aquele é Harry Potter! - Respondeu o outro pasmado.

- Justamente. – Respondeu Draco num tom de encerramento.

- Você parece ter um gosto muito apurado mon ami, ele é bastante atraente e, sem dúvida, muito bem relacionado. - Falou Jean Pierre com um sorriso apreciativo.

Antes que Draco pudesse dar uma resposta atravessada e talvez reveladora, Pansy tocou seu braço e falou num tom leve:

- Veja! Estão começando a servir o jantar.

O comentário dela serviu para desanuviar o ambiente e logo os garçons chegaram com o primeiro prato a ser degustado. O loiro contou até cinqüenta e deu graças que Harry não estivesse por perto.

Foi servido um cremoso consome de cogumelos, e a mente de Draco foi ocupada pelo aroma e delicado sabor do prato.

A conversação sobre assuntos pessoais rareou e todos comentavam sobre os pratos seguintes que foram agradáveis surpresas, tanto pela qualidade, quanto pelo sabor e apresentação culinária impecável.

Na seqüência foi servida uma galantine de salmão e camarões acompanhada de vinho branco seco, depois Tournedos de filé ao molho de framboesas acompanhado por batatinhas douradas e um delicioso cabernet sauvignon, salada de endívias com nozes e finalizando com uma tábua de queijos e vinhos de primeira qualidade.

A sobremesa, servida com um correto vinho do porto foi uma levíssima mousse de cappuccino com molho de chocolate amargo e tuilles de amêndoas, ou para quem estava de olho nas calorias uma salada de variadas frutas frescas.

Durante o jantar Draco observava os convivas. Todos os Weasleys pareciam bastante familiarizados com a etiqueta de um jantar de classe, e nem Ron cometeu gafes. E isso era de se admirar, anotou o fato mentalmente, serviria para num futuro próximo o atormentar com o fato. Na mesa principal Harry não se atrapalhou utilizando os diversos talheres e copos com facilidade. Ele era lindo, mas com um verniz de refinamento e a gentileza nata dos heróis ele estava encantando a todos, embora não falasse muito.

Jean Pierre, como todo francês da gema, era um bon vivant, tinha maneiras refinadas e apreciava a boa cozinha. Seus comentários eram pertinentes, sem deixar de trazer uma pontinha de desconforto para Draco, pois o homem falava trivialidades, mas o sorriso somado ao brilho daquele olhar falava de outras intenções. Pansy dava risadinhas bobas como uma adolescente diante de um personagem famoso e Greg começou a olhar o francês de cara amarrada, mas o clima meio estranho foi quebrado pela chegada dos garçons servindo os licores que finalizavam a suntuosa refeição e o loiro suspirou aliviado. Logo em seguida o Ministro abriria o baile, os casais tomariam conta da pista de dança e não haveria mais a obrigação de permanecer na mesa, dando mais liberdade para os convidados sentarem-se onde quisessem no caso de Draco o mais longe possível do impertinente francês.

Quando foi anunciada a abertura do baile, todos se levantaram e aplaudiram o Ministro e sua esposa que dançaram uma tradicional valsa, Harry como convidado de honra também dançou com a Sra. Shackelbolt e depois de entregá-la para um dos convidados ilustres, pensou em ir até a mesa de Rony e Hermione, mas foi interpelado por um bruxo idoso que começou uma conversa sem fim sobre a primeira guerra bruxa.

Enquanto ele ouvia educadamente o chatíssimo monólogo, procurava com o olhar uma cabeça loira na multidão que começava a ocupar a pista de dança.

Na mesa de Draco, os dois casais foram dançar e ele ficou sozinho com Jean Pierre que não perdeu tempo, sem dar chance para o loiro se esquivar da conversa.

- Enton Draco, você teve um caso com o famoso Harry Potter. Bon... Que tal ele é na cama?

O loiro detestando a intromissão em sua vida resolveu responder em francês e manteve a expressão facial o mais neutra possível:

- Monsieur Delacroix, minha vida não é assunto para ser discutido numa ocasião festiva como esta.

Mas o outro não desistiu:

- Por que a formalidade? Meu nome é Jean Pierre.

- Como queira Jean Pierre, mas minha vida não está em pauta. - O redargüiu.

O francês parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas Pansy chegou à mesa e puxou Draco para a pista de dança dizendo:

- Lembra Dray? Era a nossa música na época da escola! Vem dançar!

Na pista de dança entre os casais ele agradeceu à amiga:

- Obrigado Pansy. Ele estava ficando inconveniente.

- Tudo bem, meu pagamento será dançar pelo menos umas cinco músicas com você Draco. O Greg achou alguns parceiros de negócios e disse que precisava falar com eles. Até parece que eu não sei que ele odeia dançar! A propósito, o que o francês queria?

Conjurando um feitiço simples de silêncio sem a varinha Draco falou:

- Acredita que ele me perguntou como o Harry é na cama? Eu nem conheço o cara e ele vem perguntar logo isto?

A garota deu uma risada e revidou:

- Mas para mim você vai contar não é?

- Pansy, tudo tem limite... - Contrapôs o loiro.

- Vamos lá, fala só um pouquinho! - Falou a sonserina

- Já entendi, se eu não te contar alguma coisa você vai ficar enchendo até nós pararmos de dançar. - Disse o loiro com uma expressão sofredora.

- Ainda bem que você me conhece querido. Agora vamos lá, desembuche!

- Pansy, que expressão mais grotesca! - Falou ele.

- Não enrola, fala.

E rodopiando pelo salão com a amiga entre os braços, ele deu um suspiro e resolveu soltar o verbo:

- O Harry é bem grifinório, sabe? Apesar das maneiras meio bruscas ele é um cavalheiro, está sempre atento às necessidades dos outros, é carinhoso e adora dormir abraçado.

- Não é isto que eu quero saber. Você acabou de descrever um ursinho de pelúcia e eu quero saber do verdadeiro Harry, o homem por trás da fama.

- Você quer a verdade, nua e crua?

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e o loiro começou a falar:

- Ele é um Grifinório legítimo, tem a fome e o fôlego de um leão. Quando ficamos juntos logo depois da morte dos meus pais, foi a primeira vez para nós dois, ambos virgens de homem e por Circe! Ele nasceu para isto. As mãos dele, aquela boca que sabe me deixar entregue, a risada rouca, até de barba por fazer ele é sexy.

Pansy fez um HUMHUM e emendou: - E o resto?

- Que resto Pansy?

A garota estreitou os olhos e perguntou: - Não se faça de tonto. Como ele é da cintura para baixo e quem faz o quê.

- Caramba! Você disse que queria ouvir só um pouquinho sobre nós! - Reclamou o loiro sabendo que ela não iria parar com o interrogatório.

- Então ele é "pouquinho"? - Comentou ela maldosamente.

- Você quer mesmo saber? Nele não tem nada pequeno, nem no corpo, nem na mente e muito menos na magia. Para minha sorte ele sabe dosar entusiasmo e cuidado, ou eu acho que nunca mais conseguiria sentar direito.

Pansy fez uma cara de falsamente escandalizada e falou risonha:

- Seu danado! Então você fica por baixo! E a gravidez do Harry?

Suspirando ele falou:

- Foi a primeira e única vez que eu fiz daquele jeito. Às vezes eu ainda me culpo, mas agora ele está bem e eu tenho a minha filhota linda.

- E você não tem vontade de ...

- Eu penso, de vez em quando. Mas só de aventar a hipótese de que ele possa engravidar novamente, me dá calafrios! Eu quero ficar com ele por toda a minha vida se possível Pansy.

- Oh! Eu sei querido! Por que você não conversa com a Hermione? Ela conhece o Harry melhor do que ninguém, e pode achar uma solução. Poções ou feitiços contraceptivos, sei lá...

O loiro olhava para a amiga com um meio sorriso e respondeu:

- Pode ser, mas eu fico sem jeito de falar destes assuntos.

- Você acabou de falar comigo Draco!

- É, mas você é minha amiga desde o tempo que a gente usava fraldas.

- Não desperdice a chance de completar sua felicidade meu amigo, você merece. Fala com ela! Quem sabe você aborda o assunto durante uma das consultas da Bella.

Draco sorriu e os dois dançaram mais algumas músicas quando Greg cutucou o ombro dele e saiu valsando com a namorada.

O loiro estava com sede depois de dançar e dirigiu-se para o canto do salão onde havia sido montada uma mesa de bebidas. Servindo-se de uma dose de ponche, ele ficou observando distraidamente as mesas bem como os casais que dançavam no meio do salão e quase pulou quando uma voz falou muito próxima do seu ouvido:

- Vamos continuar a nossa conversa, mon ami?

Ele se virou para o homem e falou num tom de voz baixo e ríspido:

- Senhor Delacroix, eu já lhe disse que a minha vida não é pauta para conversa.

O francês nem se abalou:

- Non? Mas você é fascinante! Um lorde inglês com um magnetismo enorme e uma formosura ainda maior, sem falar na língua afiada. E falando em língua, a sua sabe fazer coisas interessantes?

- Creio que bebeu demais Senhor Delacroix, acho que está na hora de se retirar. - Retrucou Draco começando a perder a paciência e não querendo chamar a atenção dos convidados.

- Mas a festa recém começou! Temos tanto para conversar, para nos conhecermos...

- Eu já conheci mais do o que suficiente do senhor, com licença. - Disse o loiro fazendo menção de sair dali, mas o outro homem bloqueou a fuga dele e falou:

- Você é delicioso! Uma mistura de fúria, paixão e perfeita educação inglesa. Imagino o que você é capaz de fazer numa cama...

Durante esta conversa, Draco estava tão concentrado em sumir dali sem causar confusão que nem notou Rony a alguns metros de onde ele estava.

O ruivo podia se irritar com Malfoy e discutir com ele, mas aquilo que ele estava vendo era injusto. O estrangeiro passando dos limites e o perfeito inglês não querendo perder a classe e estragar a festa causando um escândalo. Caminhando entre os casais ele dirigiu-se para a mesa principal onde Harry estava sentado sozinho, vendo o gelo se dissolver no fundo do seu copo de uísque.

Ao ver o amigo com uma expressão séria o moreno perguntou:

- O que foi Rony? Alguém paquerou a Hermione? Você está com uma cara!

- A Hermione não, mas você precisa ver uma coisa.

Harry imediatamente se levantou e seguiu o ruivo até o outro extremo do salão e Rony comentou:

- Cara, enquanto vocês estiverem nesta de manter o relacionamento em segredo, você vai ser obrigado a engolir muito sapo! Olha lá! - E apontou para um canto da mesa de bebidas, onde um homem loiro estava perto demais de outro homem loiro, de longos cabelos platinados. O primeiro colocou a mão no ombro do loiro de cabelos longos que se moveu a fim de se livrar do contato indesejado.

Harry exclamou baixinho: - Draco!

E o ruivo falou:

- Pois é. O cara ficou de olho no Malfoy a noite inteira e resolveu agir. Agora é com você!

Em outro canto do salão, uma mulher de seus quarenta e vários anos, óculos estilo gatinho, trajando um esdrúxulo vestido longo verde limão com um boá de plumas combinando, viu a dupla conversando num tom sério e resolveu segui-los. A cobertura daquele baile não estava rendendo nada. Tirando o jantar que estava soberbo, nada mais emocionante havia acontecido, mas aonde Potter ia a confusão se seguia.

Preparando sua pena de repetição e tirando da bolsa de lamê uma minúscula e extremamente potente câmera fotográfica trouxa, Rita Skeeter estava pronta para a ação.

Harry caminhou a passos largos até o canto onde estava Draco e sem cerimônia foi perguntando:

- Está tudo bem Draco?

O francês com uma expressão de enfado encarou o homem que havia chegado e disparou:

- Está tudo bem Monsieur Potter.

O grifinório olhava para Draco que estava com o rosto vermelho e parecendo muito irritado, mas respondeu ao francês:

- Por acaso o senhor também se chama Draco?

- Non. Eu sou Jean Pierre Delacroix, treinador da seleção de quadribol da França.

Harry não falou nada, somente assentiu com a cabeça e continuou mirando o loiro, mas o outro falou novamente:

- O senhor não vai voltar para o baile? Nós estamos conversando.

- Conhecendo seu tipo, eu tenho uma boa idéia do teor da conversa.

- Vamos Monsieur Potter, não precisa bancar o herói! Sua fama já é bem conhecida, e Draco está seguro comigo.

Depois de ouvir esta frase o loiro saiu de seu mutismo e revidou:

- Você é um desclassificado que se aproveita de sua imunidade diplomática para importunar as pessoas. E tenho certeza que você sabia que eu faria de tudo para não arranjar confusão num local público.

- Non seja dramático! Eu senti que você aprecia homens fortes e decididos. E você mesmo disse que está solteiro enton, porque este discurso de donzela ofendida?

- Eu só fui cortês com você, nada mais. - Respondeu Draco que continuou - Não sou uma donzela, sou um homem que não gosta de ser assediado nem de fazer escândalos, eu sou um Malfoy e nós nunca perdemos a classe.

Harry aparteou:

- Então senhor Delacroix, creio que está na hora do senhor dizer boa noite e se retirar.

O francês parecia cada vez mais irritado e estreitou os olhos ao responder:

- Nós estávamos nos entendendo muito bem, você é que deve sair heróizinho inglês! - Num gesto ousado ele empurrou o ombro de Harry e chegou mais perto de Draco tentando enlaçar a cintura do sonserino.

Draco esquivou-se do contato e pensava se aquele francês havia bebido demais ou era muito tapado para não ter noção do perigo, mas Jean Pierre por teimosia pousou a mão no ombro do loiro.

- Saia de perto dele e vá para sua mesa ou suma. - Falou Harry entre dentes.

O outro homem não se deu por achado e retrucou:

- Possessivo non? Mas ele é solteiro, enton você é que deve sair. Ser o papá da filha de Draco non lhe dá o direito de interferir na vida particular dele.

O loiro com um safanão livrou-se do aperto indesejado e deu um passo para o lado de Harry, calculando tudo para que de longe a coisa toda parecesse somente uma discussão sobre algum assunto trivial e não praticamente um incidente diplomático, com Harry azarando o francês para valer.

O grifinório com a paciência por um fio encarou o assanhado francês e falou em alto e bom som:

- Ele é solteiro, mas está comprometido comigo. E se você ousar encostar em um fio de cabelo dele, vai se arrepender amargamente.

O outro, despeitado, estendeu a mão arrancando a fita de veludo que prendia os cabelos de Draco e desafiou:

- Prronto heróizinho! Vai me agredir à maneirra dos trouxas? O que você pode fazer sem sua varinha?

Harry deu um sorriso venenoso e respondeu numa voz sedosa: - Coisas que você nem imagina!

Draco colocou a mão no braço do moreno e falou baixinho: - Harry, nós estamos em público!

Neste momento ao ver o tom alarmado do loiro é que o francês pareceu dar-se conta do perigo e se virou para sair, mas o moreno não iria deixar aquele safado escapar impunemente.

Focando o olhar no francês ele fez um pequeno gesto com a mão e um movimento de girar o punho. O Homem ficou totalmente branco, mordeu os lábios com força e em seguida começou a avermelhar até ficar quase roxo e foi saindo de fininho, se encostando pelas paredes para não desabar de dor.

Quando seu alvo saiu do campo de visão, ele mirou Draco e deu um sorriso torto falando:

- Este aí não vai dar uma de galã por um bom tempo!

- Harry, o que você fez?

- Nada demais, só um feitiço de torcer as bolas que eu aprendi com Augustus. Depois de uns dez dias acho que ele vai parar de gemer de dor e em um mês acredito que esteja desinchado, só não garanto que vão funcionar como antes.

O loiro não resistiu, seu sorriso marca registrada apareceu em toda sua glória e ele falou:

- Harry, eu nunca adivinharia que existe um sonserino legítimo dentro de você!

O moreno deu uma piscada para ele e estendeu a mão tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Draco e a prendendo atrás da orelha dele.

Rita Skeeter estava com os olhos pregados na cena e a máquina fotográfica disparava fotos sem fim enquanto ela pensava:

_- Que furo! Desta vez eu me reabilito no Profeta! Nem o editor chefe vai negar a veracidade da reportagem quando eu mostrar estas fotos! Peguei os dois! Eles não vão ter como negar o envolvimento agora!_

E fazendo uma retirada estratégica, a maior fofoqueira do mundo bruxo foi para casa "amadurecer" o artigo que sem dúvida iria abalar a sociedade!

Harry e Draco foram até a mesa das bebidas e serviram-se de ponche. O moreno convidou Draco para se juntarem aos Weasleys e a desculpa perfeita e cavalheiresca, foi solicitar ajuda para levar bebidas para as mulheres da família.

Assim, cada um deles levou três taças de ponche, se juntando à família a fim de esquecer o incidente desagradável e finalmente relaxar, escutando as garotas comentarem sobre os vestidos das outras convidadas, os homens discutirem sobre quadribol ou negócios e desfrutar da companhia um do outro. Draco preferiu ficar no primeiro grupo por pura diversão, e juntos começaram a detonar as vestimentas dos outros convivas. Era incrível o mau gosto e a falta de bom senso de certas pessoas.

Perto de uma hora da manhã, Harry já estava saturado de cumprimentos, saudações, elogios e conversas vazias. Draco circulava conversando com parceiros de negócios e antigos colegas parecendo estar muito à vontade, mas o moreno sabia que a tensão ainda estava lá. O sorriso "social" e a rigidez dos ombros lhe diziam que o "incidente francês" havia mexido com seus nervos mais do que ele admitira.

Como convidado de honra e integrante do Ministério, o Eleito teria de ficar pelo menos até parte das autoridades se retirarem, o que aconteceu somente depois das duas horas da madrugada.

Draco passando por ele colocou discretamente um bilhete em seu bolso e seguiu em frente para conversar com Jorge sobre investimentos.

No bilhete ele comunicava que estaria se retirando em quinze minutos e havia ouvido que as autoridades estrangeiras também estavam se preparando para deixar o local. Fazendo um gesto de anuência ele se dirigiu para a mesa principal quando alguns convidados começaram a se despedir; pelo canto do olho ele viu Draco sair para o hall das lareiras e vários Weasleys o acompanharam.

As conversas colaterais, despedidas e promessas de troca de favores e acordos diplomáticos fizeram Harry ficar na festa por mais uma hora, e foi com um imenso alívio que ele entrou na lareira de flú e chamou o endereço de sua casa:

- Largo Grimmauld número doze.

Saindo pela lareira e lacrando a conexão de flú ele constatou que Draco não estava por ali, resolveu subir até o quarto da filha, Bella dormia o sono dos anjos assim como os dois elfos, um de cada lado do berço. Levitando dois cobertores e cobrindo Monstro e Minky ele foi até o quarto de casal que também estava vazio e seguiu para a biblioteca onde encontrou o loiro sentado numa das poltronas ainda com a roupa do baile, uma taça de conhaque esquecida na mão e o olhar perdido no infinito.

Chegando perto, ele tocou o braço do outro que perguntou:

- Será que vai ser sempre assim?

- Assim como Draco?

- As perguntas indiscretas, olhares maliciosos e a falta de respeito. - Respondeu o loiro com um olhar tristonho.

Harry respondeu prontamente:

- Além daquele francês metido, que eu saiba ninguém mais falou coisas desagradáveis.

- Realmente não, mas...

- Sem reticências Draco. Todos te respeitam pelo que você é, sabem que teve um caso comigo e não repudiaram você nem nossa filha. Eu ouvi muitas pessoas elogiando a sua coragem de assumir a Bella e também a mim. Mas sempre vão existir as exceções, não se abale por causa de uma criatura pobre de espírito. Vem, vamos tomar um banho para relaxar.

- Mas Harry, sempre vão questionar a nossa opção de vida e a nossa moral! - Falou o loiro ainda chateado.

- Até podem questionar, mas eu não estou nem aí! A vida é nossa, e se nós dois vivemos tranqüilos com as nossas escolhas, isto é o que importa. E quanto à moral nem se preocupe, se a Molly ouvir algo desairoso sobre um de nós, eu tenho até pena do sujeito.

Draco ao pensar na Sra. Weasley como sua defensora, deu um pequeno sorriso e permitiu que Harry o conduzisse até o banheiro do quarto deles.

Lá chegando, o moreno prontamente começou a despir Draco e se ajoelhou para retirar os sapatos e meias, mas o loiro protestou:

- Eu sei me despir sozinho, já sou um menino crescido sabia?

Harry levantou a cabeça e fitando Draco diretamente nos olhos respondeu:

- Eu sei meu querido, mas hoje eu quero cuidar de você, retribuir um pouquinho do que você já fez por mim.

Depois desta declaração, Draco se entregou nas mãos do seu amado, que despiu ambos, o conduziu até o chuveiro entrando junto no box e o banhado como uma criança. Com infinita delicadeza Harry o enxugou com uma tolha macia e o vestiu com seu pijama favorito. Depois de se trocar também, ambos foram para cama e o moreno abriu os braços oferecendo abrigo e conforto. Draco se acomodou pousando a cabeça no peito dele e dormiu tendo seus cabelos acariciados, sentindo-se amado e seguro.

Não foi uma noite de paixão e sim de amor dedicado e altruísta, um daqueles momentos que servem para reforçar os laços de afeição e confiança.

oooooOOoooOOooooo

Draco acordou um tanto desorientado e sozinho na cama. Conjurando um _Tempus _ele se assustou ao constatar que eram quase dez horas da manhã. Seu primeiro pensamento foi para a filha, mas em seguida lembrou-se de Minky e sem pressa foi fazer sua toalete matinal.

Vinte minutos depois, ele desceu até a sala e ficou parado no umbral da porta vendo Harry e Bella brincarem juntos. A menina estava sentadinha no chão e esperava que o moreno esparramado no tapete fizesse uma pilha de blocos coloridos, para dar um tapa na "construção" e ver tudo desmontar, rindo com gosto. Depois de alguns minutos ela cansou da brincadeira e ao procurar algo diferente viu Draco na porta, balbuciando e apontando com o dedinho: - Da..da..baba. - Chamando a atenção de Harry que sorriu para ele e falou:

- Bom dia dorminhoco! Nós estamos brincando há mais de uma hora, esta mocinha já tomou mamadeira e eu estava aguardando para tomarmos o desjejum juntos.

- O que estamos esperando então? - E assim todos foram direto para a copa, onde a mesa estava posta. Depois do jantar de gala na noite anterior, ambos optaram por um suco de laranja, seguido por simples torradas com manteiga e uma xícara de chá. Bella no cadeirão era alimentada por Minky com um cremoso mingau de aveia e passas de uva.

Em seguida Monstro apareceu trazendo o jornal, Draco abrindo a primeira página empalideceu ao ler as manchetes, levando o moreno a concluir de que deveria ser algo relacionado com o "incidente francês". Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio ele falou:

- Um dia desses eu vou acabar com aquela mulher!

- Quem? - Indagou ao outro.

Draco alcançou o jornal para que ele lesse as manchetes:

"Baile da Vitória. Fatos e fotos do evento mais elegante do ano!" - E a segunda manchete da capa:

"Confirmado! Potter e Malfoy juntos. Confira as fotos e a reportagem completa na página central, por Rita Skeeter".

Folheando até a página central, Harry mirava a seqüência de fotos dos dois onde ele conversava e depois arrumava o cabelo de Draco que sorria para ele. Ele suspirou e respondeu: - E desta vez nem temos como processar o jornal, foi um evento público. Nós sabíamos que um dia iria acontecer algo assim, mas hoje não estou com vontade de dar explicações nem de ser fotografado, e não quero a Bella envolvida nesta confusão.

- Então o que faremos? Tenho certeza que uma multidão de repórteres deve estar nos portões da Mansão Malfoy, e não duvido que alguns apareçam por aqui também. Sem falar no correio coruja que não deve tardar.

O moreno teve uma idéia luminosa:

- Muito simples: vamos passar o dia fora, na Londres trouxa.

- Para quê?

- Passear, almoçar num bom restaurante, fazer compras... Como uma família comum num domingo ensolarado, sem sermos olhados como bichos raros num zoológico.

- E a Bella? Precisamos de uma bagagem bem grandinha para um dia fora.

- Sem problemas, conheço um hotel discreto que pode ser a nossa "base", é perto de tudo e tem acomodações para crianças.

- Que hotel? - Perguntou o loiro começando a ficar interessado. Um dia de paz no meio dos trouxas sem correio coruja nem flú estava parecendo um bom programa para relaxar.

- O Citadines Trafalgar Square, um apart hotel que fica perto do parque St. James e da Oxford Street. Não é de luxo, mas bastante confortável. Podemos passar o dia fora, dormir lá e depois aparatar aqui na manhã da segunda-feira. Eu tenho compromisso marcado no Ministério pela uma da tarde e sei que você só vai ter reunião de negócios na terça, não é?

- Tudo bem, só não se esqueça de avisar a Mione e a Sra. Weasley que vamos estar fora. Tenho certeza de que elas vão tentar falar conosco. Mande um correio coruja, eu vou avisar a Pansy também, ela viu tudo e ficou bem chateada.

Quarenta minutos depois, os três aparataram para Londres num beco próximo do hotel levando duas pequenas malas. A moça da recepção arregalou levemente os olhos ao preencher a ficha de hospedagem com o pedido de um berço para o apartamento de casal, mas abriu um sorriso ao ver a menina que se agitava no colo do homem loiro e não parava de balbuciar e apontar para tudo.

Um funcionário os acompanhou levando as malas até uma bem decorada suíte e depois da bagagem guardada, saíram para almoçar. Passeando pelos arredores, resolveram aproveitar o menu de domingo do restaurante localizado dentro do próprio parque St. James. Depois de uma deliciosa refeição finalizada por taças de sorvete com calda de chocolate que Bella adorou, ficando com um lindo "bigode" marrom, eles desfrutaram da paisagem caminhando sem pressa até o hotel para que a filha fizesse seu soninho da tarde.

Enquanto a pequena dormia, Harry preparou chá para os dois e Draco avaliava um roteiro com lojas que poderiam visitar.

Depois da soneca, Bella estava cheia de energia e eles foram para a Rua Oxford, movimentada e cheia de lojas interessantes. Compraram roupas para a pequena, olharam vitrines e Harry parecia mais criança do que a filha nos departamentos de brinquedos. Lancharam num adorável Bistrô e a última parada do trio foi na Hamley´s, a mais tradicional loja de brinquedos de Londres, um verdadeiro paraíso e só saíram de lá quando as portas se fecharam.

Draco reclamou da quantidade de brinquedos comprados e Harry retrucou:

- Eu sei que exagerei, mas são presentes atrasados, até agora as únicas coisas que eu havia comprado para ela foram às roupas de recém nascida e alguns bichinhos de pelúcia, e ela adorou tudo que eu escolhi!

- Claro que sim! Qual a criança que não gosta de brinquedos? Mas como vamos levar tudo isto? Nem cabe num táxi! - Resmungou o loiro.

Puxando um carrinho de compras empilhado de pacotes, o moreno seguiu até a lateral de um prédio e "encolheu" as compras, fazendo com que coubessem em duas sacolas de tamanho médio.

Bella estava ficando cansada, começando a bocejar, mas não largava a boneca toda confeccionada em tecido macio, inclusive os cabelos de cor castanha com o rosto sorridente bordado.

Tomaram um táxi até o hotel e foram direto para o quarto onde Harry pegou uma das mamadeiras prontas e magicamente conservadas, aquecendo um pouquinho no forno de microondas e alimentando a filha enquanto Draco separava o pijaminha e preparava um banho para a pequena turista.

Depois de alimentada e banhada Bella apagou, e dormia profundamente no berço, abraçada na nova boneca.

Os pais corujaram a filha adormecida até que o estômago do moreno começou a reclamar e ele saiu para buscar o jantar, a escolha foi comida chinesa de um restaurante próximo.

O casal aconchegado no sofá conversava baixinho curtindo a preguiça gostosa depois do dia movimentado.

- Draco, foi um dia excelente não foi? E acho que a Bella também se divertiu.

- Sem dúvida, mas eu tenho certeza que você se divertiu tanto quanto ela com os brinquedos. – Implicou o loiro bem humorado.

- Bem, foi a primeira vez que eu entrei numa loja de brinquedos daquele tamanho e também foi a primeira vez que eu fiz compras para a minha filha levando em consideração a opinião dela.

O outro sorriu e respondeu:

- Por ela você poderia ter comprado toda a loja!

Harry passou o braço sobre os ombros do loiro e o puxou para mais perto, beijando o rosto dele e suspirando contente.

Draco perguntou:

- Por que o suspiro?

- Eu estava pensando sobre o nosso dia e desejando que fosse sempre assim. Com você ao meu lado, criando nossa filha, saindo juntos sem repórteres enchendo o saco...

- Mas no nosso mundo você é uma figura pública e eu também sou bastante conhecido, sem falar da nossa história pregressa de ódio e brigas na escola. Nós somos assunto irresistível para uma sociedade tão carente de novidades. Até o ministério anda calmo, sem escândalos nem apreensões que rendam manchetes chocantes. Receitas de poções caseiras, bolos e dicas de feitiços para manter a casa limpa não vendem jornal. – Arrazoou o loiro.

Sentindo-se cansado, Draco convidou o moreno para um banho e os dois dividiram o chuveiro. O banho começou inocente, mas vieram os beijos, as mãos ensaboadas deslizando pelos corpos e a paixão foi despertada. As carícias ficaram urgentes e os corpos molhados e deslizantes se enroscaram numa dança erótica procurando mais contato. Harry fechou a mão em torno das duas ereções bombeando com movimentos de vai e vem somado a muitos beijos, mordidas e palavras que mesclavam amor e desejo os levou ao orgasmo. Sob o jato de água quente eles permaneceram abraçados, trocando beijos lânguidos e retomando o fôlego. Depois de secos e vestidos certificaram-se que Bella estava dormindo tranqüila e deslizaram para debaixo das cobertas perfumadas dormindo em seguida.

Na manhã seguinte tomaram o desjejum no hotel, arrumaram a bagagem e perto das onze horas da manhã aparataram na praça em frente ao largo Grimmauld número 12. Diante da casa havia pelo menos seis pessoas que eles identificaram imediatamente como pessoal da imprensa e o moreno resmungou:

- Eles nunca dormem?

Draco respondeu:

- Depois da bomba da Skeeter, todos querem algo. Nós somos o assunto do momento.

- É, eu sei. – Falou Harry parecendo pensativo. Eles ainda não tinham sido avistados pelos repórteres, Bella depois da maratona de compras e do farto café da manhã estava sonolenta nos braços de Draco e seria um inferno de flashes, perguntas gritadas e empurra, empurra. Ele estava saturado das eternas especulações sobre os dois e agora sua filha estava no meio da confusão também. Tomando uma decisão ele olhou diretamente nos olhos do loiro e falou:

- Vamos acabar com esta confusão de vez, estou cheio de repórteres me seguindo e fotos tiradas sem autorização. Cansei de me esconder, mas não quero nossa filha exposta a esta corja. Você confia em mim?

- Claro Harry, com a minha vida. E concordo com seu ponto de vista sobre a Bella.

- Então fique ao meu lado, procure manter uma expressão neutra e proteja a pequena dos flashes, ok?

O loiro encarou os olhos verdes e perguntou:

- Você vai azarar todos eles? – perguntou o loiro um pouco incrédulo.

- Nada disso, vou fornecer material para notícias.

Draco embrulhou a filha na manta de modo a protegê-la das fotos, o moreno colocou um feitiço imperturbável à volta da filha e os dois seguiram em frente atravessando a rua. Quando os repórteres os cercaram e começaram a fazer perguntas, Harry ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio e apontou para que um deles fizesse a pergunta:

- Então é verdade que vocês estão juntos?

Harry respondeu:

-Sim.

Veio outra pergunta:

- É por causa da menina, para dar a ela um lar estável?

- Também. – Respondeu o moreno.

- Sr. Potter, - interferiu um terceiro - suas respostas não estão ajudando a elucidar a situação.

Ele contestou:

- Então serei cristalino: Eu e Draco Malfoy - ele olhou e sorriu para o loiro que parecia o retrato da calma e seguiu falando: - Estamos juntos por causa de nossa filha e também porque nos amamos, e pretendemos constituir uma família reconhecida legalmente pelas leis bruxas.

O burburinho foi geral e as penas de repetição escreviam de maneira frenética, com os repórteres cada vez mais agitados. Harry fez um gesto pedindo silêncio novamente e apontou para uma moça de cabelos castanhos e óculos que perguntou:

- Isto quer dizer casamento?

E ele confirmou:

- Sim.

Mais sussurros e barulho das penas arranhando pergaminho foram seguidos por outra pergunta:

- E é permitido entre pessoas do mesmo sexo?

Então Draco ainda usando sua "fachada de negócios" respondeu:

- Sim, consultem as leis bruxas.

Foi ouvida mais uma pergunta:

- Para quando é o casamento?

O moreno respondeu:

- Ainda não marcamos a data, mas antes vem o noivado.

Mais alguns minutos de zum-zum e outra pergunta:

- E o noivado já tem data marcada?

Harry ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, fitou o loiro e com um sorriso anunciou:

- Cinco de junho, no dia do aniversário de Draco. Agora com licença que nós vamos entrar em casa.

Os repórteres escreviam sem trégua e se dispersavam a fim de tentar chegar antes dos outros para publicar a notícia. Rita Skeeter arrancaria os cabelos quando soubesse da entrevista.

Depois de colocar a filha no berço, Draco foi procurar por Harry a fim de esclarecer as coisas e o encontrou na biblioteca. Sem dar chance para o outro falar ele disparou:

- Você disse que acabaria com a folia da imprensa e só deu mais munição para eles fofocarem. E que história é esta de noivar no dia do meu aniversário? Nós tínhamos combinado de manter o assunto entre nós!

Harry já previra a reação dele e tratou de se explicar:

- Draco, eu disse que cansei de me esconder, e é verdade. Quero sair com você e Bella por aí, almoçar no Três Vassouras, fazer compras no beco diagonal. Quero estar com vocês de coração e dentro das leis, quero uma família de verdade. Você aceita?

- Harry, este seu jeito estabanado e grifinório de fazer as coisas ainda vai me dar muita dor de cabeça, mas eu não posso negar que quero sim, eu quero ficar com você.

O moreno o abraçou e eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

Então o lado prático do Sonserino tomou a frente e ele já estava planejando o que seria feito, como, quem seria convidado e Harry sorria da metamorfose ambulante que era Draco Malfoy. Há quinze minutos o cara frio, há dez minutos o estressado, há cinco minutos o apaixonado e há um minuto o perfeito anfitrião planejando a festa e a melhor maneira de receber e entreter os convidados. Tédio seria uma palavra inexistente no dia a dia deles e segundo Luna, os geminianos eram sempre assim, agitados, cativantes e donos de múltiplas facetas.

Desbloqueando a conexão de flú, o loiro numa rapidez impressionante falou com os mais chegados para que não se assustassem com as manchetes e ficou combinado que no final de semana seguinte todos se reuniriam na Mansão Malfoy para planejar a festa de noivado.

Bella acordou na hora do almoço e depois de comer uma deliciosa sopa de legumes e alguns pedacinhos de bife foi estrear os brinquedos novos, sendo pajeada por Draco e por Minky que parecia mais encantada que a menina com as cores e formatos dos brinquedos, principalmente com dois bonecos de pelúcia dos Wot Wots, que se pareciam com elfos domésticos, com grandes orelhas caídas e olhos esbugalhados.

Harry seguiu para o Ministério e ao sair da reunião foi recepcionado no átrio das lareiras por vários repórteres querendo saber das novidades. Ele confirmou a entrevista anterior e disse que escolheria um fotógrafo e um repórter para documentar sua festa de noivado.

A notícia do romance e a entrevista deles acabaram sendo publicadas também no Semanário das Bruxas em vários jornais da Europa Mágica, fazendo dos dois instantaneamente ícones da nova era e ídolos da comunidade gay. Tudo o que eles faziam ou falavam virava moda e as ações das empresas Malfoy dispararam no mercado. Até os renitentes duendes de Gringotes, que repudiavam tudo que não fosse exatamente dentro das regras tiveram que se dobrar aos dois.

Nos dias que antecederam a festa de noivado, as especulações sobre a decoração, o menu e os presentes que seriam trocados pelos noivos eram o assunto mais comentado nos jornais, revistas e entre a população mágica. Como ambos estavam muito bem financeiramente, reverteram os possíveis presentes dos convidados e fãs numa obra de caridade. Eles abriram uma conta especial em Gringotes onde todos que desejassem presenteá-los pudessem fazer depósitos em moeda corrente, e o montante seria doado em prol dos necessitados e mais especialmente para os órfãos.

Festa de noivado era para ser uma celebração íntima entre as famílias dos noivos, mas neste caso a coisa ficou um pouquinho maior e convites foram distribuídos para todos os Weasley e agregados, Neville e Luna, Pansy, Greg Goyle e alguns parceiros de negócios mais chegados, Kingsley e a esposa assim como os aurores que trabalhavam junto de Harry. De Hogwarts foram convidados a diretora MacGonagall, Horácio Slughorn, Papoula Pomfrey e Hagrid, que não pode comparecer, pois na data da festa estaria em Beaubaxtons, a pedido de Madame Maxine para investigar a aparição de aranhas gigantes nos arredores da escola. O casal sorriu ao ler a carta onde o guarda caça se desculpava pela ausência. Aranhas... pois sim, deviam ser "enormes" aranhas.

Como a ocasião seria bem menos formal que um casamento, todos estavam em traje de passeio e para o jantar foi montado um Buffet onde os convidados poderiam servir-se à vontade. Garçons contratados para a ocasião se encarregariam de servir as bebidas e Hermione fez questão de providenciar o bolo de noivado que seria servido junto com champanhe quando os dois trocassem os votos.

Como sempre Molly, Arthur e os mais chegados apareceram um pouco mais cedo para ver Bella antes que a menina fosse dormir.

Os convidados apareceram na hora marcada e o jantar transcorreu num clima de alegria e bom humor, com Jorge e Greg ainda solteiros falando da triste idéia de "se enforcar" e acabar com a boa vida de "pular de galho em galho". Pansy "muito discretamente" deu um beliscão em Greg e o olhou feio fazendo o enorme bruxo ficar vermelho como um pimentão e se desmanchar em juras de amor, para o divertimento de todos.

O fotógrafo escolhido e amigo da turma grifinória foi novamente Denis Creevey e a repórter foi escolha de Draco, casualmente a moça que estava em frente à casa dos Black no dia da tão falada entrevista; Fabiana D. Greenhart, uma Grifinória vinda de família tradicionalmente Sonserina. Os membros da imprensa documentavam a festa com perícia e discrição, sendo também convidados a fazer parte do evento.

Acabado o jantar, Harry levantou-se e limpando a garganta iniciou o pequeno discurso:

- Amigos, companheiros e caros professores; depois de muitas aventuras e desventuras, aqui estou eu, ainda vivo e muito feliz em anunciar o meu noivado com Draco Malfoy. Meu antigo inimigo e hoje o amor da minha vida. Agradeço a todos vocês por fazerem parte da minha existência, minha família Weasley, minha melhor amiga e salvadora Hermione, meu grande companheiro Rony, antigos colegas e todos que me acompanharam desde os tempos da escola. Agradecimentos especiais para a Professora Minerva que sempre me apoiou, ao professor Slughorn por seu conhecimento de ourivesaria e bons conselhos, à Madame Pomfrey que tantas vezes me teve como seu paciente e meu carinho muito especial para o homem que me introduziu no mundo bruxo, Rubeos Hagrid que infelizmente não pode comparecer.

Todos os presentes aplaudiram e o grifinório tirou do bolso um saquinho de veludo negro de onde ele tirou um belíssimo bracelete em ouro branco, onde havia trabalhado em relevo a figura de um Dragão e uma Fênix que se encaravam e no centro, separando as figuras, um topázio místico engastado rebrilhava emitindo uma bela gama de cores. Draco sorriu encantado com a jóia que Harry havia colocado em seu pulso e o sorriso aumentou quando o moreno tirou outro bracelete gêmeo do saquinho e pediu que o loiro colocasse no pulso dele. Sacando uma pequena caixa da mesma embalagem, ele a abriu e mostrou aos convidados um par de brincos minúsculos, também de ouro branco e com a mesma pedra lapidada em forma de pequenas esferas, que seria uma recordação da data para a filha deles.

O pessoal novamente aplaudia e Draco pediu silêncio.

- Eu também tenho um presente. - Disse ele. - Assim como você, eu trilhei um longo caminho até me tornar a pessoa que sou hoje. Aprendi a perdoar, a ser mais compreensivo, a aceitar que o diferente nem sempre é ruim e que todos tem algo de especial. Agradeço aos que me ajudaram nesta jornada e a você, meu nêmesis¹ e hoje meu amado, que foi o provocador de toda esta mudança. Ofereço este presente em nome do nosso amor e de tudo de bom que você trouxe para minha vida, especialmente a nossa filha.

O loiro tirou do bolso uma caixa quadrada de tamanho médio e Harry surpreso tirou a prenda de dentro de seu ninho de cetim mostrando aos convidados: um relógio de bolso moderno em aço escovado, na tampa gravadas as letras P e M entrelaçadas, e na junção delas uma pequena esmeralda e um diamante engastados. Na parte de dentro da tampa que protegia o mostrador havia uma foto do aniversário de Bella onde os três apareciam sorrindo. O relógio em si era tradicional, de fundo branco, números romanos indicando as horas e os ponteiros em preto. No lugar da corrente foi usada uma fina corda de couro de dragão trançado que finalizava com um mosquetão de aço para prender no cinto ou no bolso da roupa. Mas o toque especial era a parte debaixo do relógio onde estava gravado: "Teu para sempre. DM".

Os dois se abraçaram muito emocionados e Hermione sinalizou para que o bolo e o champanhe fossem trazidos.

Todos sorriram da escolha do bolo, Harry e Draco se entreolharam e falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Hermione!

E ela muito sorridente respondeu:

- Vamos lá rapazes, é uma celebração do amor! E no casamento a coisa vai ser bem mais formal, então aproveitem!

O tal bolo era de formato retangular todo branco e moldados em marzipan pintado havia as figuras de um homem loiro e outro moreno de mãos dadas e trajando vestes bruxas, atrás das figuras se espalhando pela cobertura branca coraçõezinhos vermelhos, verdes, dourados e prateados.

Os noivos entraram no clima da brincadeira e juntos cortaram o bolo. A primeira fatia foi para Hermione, a segunda para Rony, em seguida para o casal Weasley, Pansy e Greg, os professores de Hogwarts e depois os garçons se encarregaram de servir os demais, distribuindo também o champanhe aos convivas que brindaram à saúde dos noivos que posaram para a tradicional foto onde um bebe da taça do outro com os braços entrelaçados. Sim, bem piegas, e daí? Eles mereciam.

Depois de alguns brindes Pansy curiosa perguntou:

- E o casamento vai ser para quando?

O casal de noivos bastante sorridente e chamou para junto deles Rony e Hermione, criando um clima de expectativa, até que Harry falou:

- Bem, já que adiantamos as coisas e temos uma filha, decidimos que não vamos ter um noivado longo, assim como o Rony e a Hermione que já estão juntos há um bom tempo; então nós quatro decidimos casar no mesmo dia e com a permissão especial da diretora MacGonagall a cerimônia e a festa serão nos jardins de Hogwarts dia 31 de Julho.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a inusitada notícia, mas passado o susto a aprovação foi geral. Nada mais justo que o Trio de Ouro tivesse um dos momentos mais importantes de suas vidas no lugar onde se conheceram, viveram grandes aventuras e acabaram com a guerra.

Denis Creevey disparava flashes sem conta querendo documentar o melhor possível o que sem dúvida seria um marco na história da bruxandade e a repórter Fabiana D. Greenhart atenta caprichava na descrição do evento exigindo o máximo de sua pena de repetição.

A festa seguiu animada, a conversa corria solta e depois de algumas taças de champanhe o pessoal resolveu dançar. Os convidados de Hogwarts foram os primeiros a se retirar, seguidos por vários outros e como sempre os Weasleys mais jovens e empolgados "varreram o salão", sendo os últimos a deixar a Mansão Malfoy.

E antes de seguir para o merecido descanso, os dois passaram pelo quarto da filha, que dormia como um anjo.

oooooOOOOooooo

De banho tomado e dentes escovados, Draco iniciou seu "ritual de beleza" escolhendo os cremes para corpo e rosto. Harry que também já estava pronto para dormir foi para o quarto, pois segundo ele, ver o loiro passar cremes sem fim naquela pele de alabastro era tortura, e sempre brincava que um dia ele ainda acabaria dormindo no banheiro.

No silêncio que se seguiu, ele espalhava os cremes na pele enquanto a mente viajava. Suspirou sentindo-se um tanto cansado, mas feliz com a bela festa de noivado.

Tudo havia corrido perfeitamente bem, Harry estava lindo na túnica verde escuro com detalhes em dourado que ele havia escolhido e os convidados foram extremamente educados. É claro que ele viu olhares de cobiça e até alguns suspiros pelo seu moreno, mas não houve palavras sugestivas nem tentativas de assédio. Ele também foi corretamente tratado e respeitado, afinal, ninguém era estúpido de fazer uma desfeita daquele porte ao bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade ou ao único herdeiro de uma das famílias mais ricas e ainda temidas da Europa bruxa, exceto aquele francês sem noção.

Ao sair do banheiro ainda abotoando a camisa do pijama de seda azul escuro, ele parou de supetão ao ver a cena diante de si. Onde estava o seu quarto? Será que ele realmente havia dormido durante a sessão de cremes e estava sonhando?

O cenário era surreal, as paredes haviam desaparecido e tudo que se podia ver era um céu noturno infinito pintalgado de estrelas, uma lua crescente planava sobre onde devia estar a cama, pois em seu lugar havia uma nuvem que era delicadamente banhada pela luminosidade do astro noturno, e em meio àquela diáfana loucura estava Harry, nu, recostado placidamente no que pareciam travesseiros de nuvens, uma das mãos "brincando" de despertar o amiguinho trazendo no rosto uma expressão sensual e mordendo o lábio inferior numa das cenas mais sexy que o loiro teve a chance de presenciar na vida. No peito do moreno, um laço de cor verde e prata fechavam o quadro.

Draco ficou sem ação, admirando aquele que era dono de seu coração se tocar e gemer baixinho, sua coerência foi para o espaço e seu corpo estremeceu desejoso.

Percebendo o escrutínio sobre si, Harry entreabriu os olhos, e com um sorriso de pura luxuria se formando em seus lábios falou com o loiro que parecia meio perdido.

- Não quer abrir seu presente, Draco? – disse brincando com o laço.

Ele engoliu em seco, a voz de Harry tinha soado tão carregada de promessas que suas pernas quase falharam, e sem pensar muito se dirigiu à nuvem flutuante engatinhando até o moreno que o olhava mordendo novamente os lábios, Draco tocou o laço sentindo a magia da qual era formado o percorrer e no instante seguinte em sua mão repousava um frasquinho de vidro com um liquido que bem podia ser óleo, de coloração vermelho intenso.

Seu coração deu um pulo quando sentiu uma mão abrir o primeiro botão do pijama. Uma boca ansiosa o marcou no pescoço, e um calafrio o percorreu quando um de seus mamilos foi beliscado.

- Esse óleo em sua mão... – sussurrou o moreno com sua voz rouca perto de seu ouvido – foi feito com plantas recolhidas na noite de Walpurgis no monte sagrado das Montanhas de Brocken, na Alemanha... – uma língua quente e úmida brincou com sua orelha, depois um leve sopro fez todo seu corpo arrepiar – e com plantas recolhidas no dia das Bruxas em Stonehenge, o antigo anel dos gigantes do Monte Killaraus...² – seu pijama foi todo retirado pelas destras mãos que agora passeavam por todo seu corpo – dizem ter propriedades bem interessantes... – uma mão cerrou-se sobre o pálido membro a meio caminho de ganhar vida – o nome é Óleo da Perdição.

Com isso o loiro foi deitado na diáfana, e por incrível que parecesse firme, mas macia nuvem. Seu corpo nu foi envolto pela bruma que o acariciava suavemente, a boca do moreno deixava um rastro de umidade por sua pele, e a lógica se perdia na escuridão estrelada daquele céu que os cercava. A mão livre se enredou nos cabelos macios de Harry, e seu membro era despertado cada vez mais para o prazer pelas carícias do moreno, seus gemidos e ofegos se perdiam na imensidão do espaço ao redor deles.

Quando a língua do amante percorreu seu pênis da base à ponta num único movimento, ele fechou os olhos sem segurar o grito que saiu de seus lábios, e sua mão se fechou com mais força nas madeixas negras quando teve todo o membro acomodado naquela caverna aquecida que era a boca de Harry, enquanto uma das mãos dele acariciava travessamente seus testículos.

O vidrinho com óleo foi retirado de sua mão e instantes depois uma fragrância pujante se espalhava pelo ar. Suas pernas foram delicadamente afastadas e logo um dedo o penetrava deslizando para seu interior quente, sentiu um leve formigamento o percorrer tendo origem em sua entrada que era tão deliciosamente preparada, um segundo dedo se juntou a primeiro e não existia dor, só a sobrecarga de sensações que o deixava sem saber se fixava a atenção nos dedos que o preparavam abrindo-se em tesoura ou na boca que passeava diligentemente por seu membro pra lá de desperto e gotejando diante de tamanha atenção. Dobrando-se no ângulo correto, os dedos que o massageavam tocaram aquele ponto dentro dele; o que fez o corpo de alabastro se arquear e os olhos perderem o foco, então um grito de puro prazer ecoou pelo espaço estrelado.

Um terceiro dedo se fez presente e o formigamento começou a se espalhar por todo o corpo, a sensação agora era como se houvessem inúmeras bocas, línguas e mãos o acariciando por inteiro, seu corpo estremecia sem parar com tanto estímulo e logo ele se derramou na boca do moreno que gemeu deliciado e sorveu cada gota do prazer de Draco, que ainda tremia pela força do orgasmo e estava com o coração disparado.

Harry subiu beijando cada recanto ao alcance de seus lábios, e o movimento enviava ondas de choque agitando o corpo muito branco, um calor sem par o assolava e parecia ter uma fogosa língua estimulando seu membro em franca recuperação e outra arremetendo para seu interior por sua entrada, uma loucura!

- Agora vem a melhor parte... – ronronou o moreno em sua orelha, travesso.

Num movimento de corpo, Draco se viu sentado sobre os quadris do noivo, cujo membro teso e quente resvalava por entre suas nádegas. O frasquinho de óleo foi posto em sua mão e ele perguntou com o olhar o que viria a seguir. Os olhos verdes o fitavam com voracidade e pura volúpia, o fazendo ter a sensação de borboletas esvoaçando no estômago.

- Derrame o óleo em mim... – Falou ele com a voz rouca e o olhar esmeraldino capturando o cinzento – depois quero que você se empale e me cavalgue com todas as suas forças. – a respiração de Draco ficou presa por um instante e suas bochechas se tingiram de rosa, arrancando um sorriso felino do moreno que acompanhava suas reações com muito interesse – pode fazer isto, Draco?

Sem conseguir falar, o loiro só assentiu.

Afastando-se um pouco para trás, o membro de Harry saltou batendo de encontro ao abdômen bem definido, e Draco se perdeu contemplando aquela perfeição, com movimentos lentos verteu o óleo jogando o frasco num canto e tomou aquela carne pulsante que tanto o atraía nas mãos e o gemido de Harry o tocou fundo. Era ele que fazia aquele moreno lindo gemer com suas carícias.

Fascinado pela maciez de encontro à sua palma, desceu e subiu a mão lentamente, uma gota perolada se fez presente na cabeça do membro e com um dedo ele a espalhou pela glande arrancando um estremecimento do corpo do amante.

- Draco... – foi quase uma súplica.

Fitando aquele olhar torturado de paixão que o loiro sabia ser só dele, ficou de joelhos se posicionando e começou a descer bem devagar, mas um fogo sem par o possuiu e num movimento se empalou até sentir o abdômen bem formado de encontro a suas nádegas.

O fogo em seu interior queimava e o desejo de se dar mais o percorreu ao escutar o grito de Harry que cortou a negrume da noite estrelada, e plantando as mãos naquele peito malhado começou a cavalgar.

"_Por Merlin! O que estava acontecendo?"_ O pensamento cruzou sua mente como um raio e se perdeu. Levou uma das mãos ao próprio mamilo e começou a estimulá-lo, subindo e descendo naquela carne dura e pulsante, rebolando num ritmo constante. Seus olhos viam somente os clarões de prazer ao ter sua próstata tocada, a respiração arquejante e ofegante acompanhava a do moreno que o segurava firme pela cintura o ajudando a subir e descer numa velocidade cada vez maior.

Os gritos e gemidos dos dois nasciam e morriam, ressoando pelo ambiente noturno. O som do choque de suas nádegas contra aquele abdômen parecia uma musica de fundo perfeita. Sem perceber Harry desprendeu uma onda de magia que os rodeou num casulo dourado.

Draco sentiu um calor reconfortante no coração, um afago por entre a névoa da volúpia; depois de tanto tempo de convivência seria impossível não saber do que se tratava. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios, o moreno demonstrava mais uma vez o quanto o amava.

Com o limiar de prazer a muito ultrapassado, ele se deixou levar e com um grito de puro êxtase o loiro se derramou entre os dois, estrangulando o membro dentro de si, as mãos em sua cintura o prenderam mais fortemente e com algumas estocadas profundas Harry gozou, trazendo o loiro trêmulo para junto de seu peito e o abraçando.

- Te amo. – sussurrou para o moreno ofegante.

- Também te amo. – respondeu o outro.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados e Harry deslizava uma das mãos por suas costas numa caricia suave, um feitiço não-verbal de limpeza os deixou frescos e logo Draco estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no ombro moreno. Harry também os vestira com pijamas gêmeos de cor vermelho escuro e uma manta de nuvem os recobria, no céu as estrelas e lua brilhavam sobre eles.

- Gostou do presente?

- Muito. Onde... – o loiro se perguntou por um instante se realmente queria saber a reposta que poderia não agradá-lo, mas resolveu arriscar. – Onde você conseguiu este óleo de Perdição?

Não havia como negar, aquele óleo proporcionava sensações incríveis, era um banquete de luxúria.

- Foi em uma de minhas caçadas, - começou Harry – estive na Alemanha atrás de lobisomens e lá conheci Hilda, - neste instante Draco teve certeza que não deveria ter perguntado. – foi ela quem me deu o óleo, é muito raro e de difícil fabricação. Por quê?

- Por nada, só curiosidade. – lógico que com o ciúme picando a resposta saiu num tom meio ríspido, e para seu desagrado o moreno riu. Aquele idiota havia percebido seu ciúme _." Argh!"_, se repreendeu. _Malfoys não sentem ciúme!"_

- Draco?

- O que? – respondeu tenso.

- Hilda tem mais de 110 anos, não precisa ficar com ciúme.

- Quem disse que estou com ciúme? – rebateu o loiro num tom aliviado. – "_Pelas barbas de Merlin! Ele estava com ciúme de uma senhora que poderia ser sua bisavó! Argh! Lá estava aquela maldita palavra novamente!"_

Harry riu da teimosia de Draco em negar o ciúme, então abraçou o loiro mais forte e beijou o topo da cabeça platinada.

- Certo Senhor "Eu não sou ciumento", vamos dormir então.

- Humft! Seu chato! – resmungou Draco para deleite de Harry.

Os dois ficaram abraçados, se acariciando levemente até que o torpor da sonolência se acercou, mas antes de se deixar levar pelo sono, Draco ainda teve um ultimo pensamento: _"Merlin, como sou feliz!"_, e dormiu aninhado de encontro àquele que tanto amava.

**Nota da Topaz:**

Então, caros leitores, aí está mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham apreciado e aguardamos ansiosas as opiniões de vocês.

Ainda tem água para rolar debaixo da ponte, temos casório, lua-de-mel e mais dois extras que estão sendo escritos.

Vou candidatar a Fabiana para disputar o título de Rainha das lemons, pois é ela que escreve 98 porcento das ceninhas hot. Eu só dou algumas idéias.

Este capítulo foi escrito por mim com a ajuda dela e a ceninha acima adivinha quem bolou?

Sugestões, críticas e um simples Oi, são sempre bem vindos.

Potterish regards,

Topaz.

**Nota da Fabianadat:**

Olá caro leitores! Mais um capítulo quentinho.

Estou tão emocionada, alguém ai percebeu a homenagem da Topaz pra mim, hein, alguém?

Humft! Tudo bem, eu digo, ela colocou meu nome na repórter do noivado! Congratulações para mim! :)

Aiai! O que posso dizer, adoro escrever pega-pega de meninos! *¬* Lemons neles que eles merecem.

E povo, não se esqueça do feitiço da espinha no meio da testa da má da Topaz, ¬¬ quem não deixar review já sabe...

Beijos!

Fabianadat

**Fic também é cultura:**

¹ Palavra sem conceito em português mais que significa ruína, castigo ou oponente, e vale lembrar que Nemesis é o nome da deusa da punição e da vingança da Mitologia Grega.

² Informações retiradas do livro O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter do escritor David Colbert.

**AVISO:**

Gente, o fandom do Gundam Wing, e não precisam torcer o nariz meninas, está passando por dificuldades, ou seja, quase extinto, então resolvi dar uma força para a **Aryam McAllyster** e postar aqui a oração de autoria dela, se ajudar já está de bom tamanho, leiam, é interessante:

Obrigada pela atenção.

_**" Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso Boy Love  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"**_


	20. A caminho do altar

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**Aviso: Os slashers fanáticos que me desculpem, mas tem uma ceninha do Rony e da Mione. Eles merecem! - Topaz**

20. RUMO AO ALTAR

Sem dúvida a festa de noivado de Harry e Draco foi à manchete da semana nos jornais e revistas bruxos, e com a notícia do duplo casamento do trio de ouro e Malfoy nos jardins de Hogwarts, a atenção da mídia bruxa de toda a Europa mágica estava com eles.

Choviam corujas de todos os tipos e com as mais variadas mensagens. Draco organizou uma "sessão de correio" centralizando toda a correspondência relativa ao noivado e casamento num de seus escritórios em Hogsmeade. Os funcionários temporários foram escolhidos dentro da entidade caritativa mantida por eles e é claro que todos fizeram um voto de silêncio sobre o conteúdo das cartas, afinal um sonserino nunca dava ponto sem nó. Rony e Hermione também tinham sua caixa de correio lá, facilitando a vida de todos.

E a imprensa internacional mobilizou-se enviando repórteres e fotógrafos para documentarem todo o possível desde os preparativos até o grande dia.

No final daquela mesma semana, Harry teve sua primeira missão externa viajando com um grupo de aurores para o mundo trouxa. Nada perigoso, basicamente reconhecer e mapear os lugares com circulação de bruxos e fazer um levantamento das atividades mágicas na Londres trouxa.

Foram três dias que para o moreno pareceram semanas. Dormir sem Draco e não ver sua filha foi mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado. O loiro também não estava tranqüilo, pois mesmo que a maioria dos bruxos perigosos estivesse atrás das grades Harry sempre seria um alvo, e depois do noivado os apregoadores da "Moral e dos Bons Costumes" à moda antiga se agitaram, mandando mensagens nada polidas e algumas com feitiços bem perigosos. Mas nada havia sido feito pelas autoridades a fim investigar quem fazia parte do tal grupo, pois além de trabalharem nas sombras Draco suspeitava que alguns deles faziam parte da Alta Corte Bruxa.

Mas felizmente tudo correu bem e Harry chegou à Mansão Malfoy inteiro e cheio de saudade. Bella o recebeu de braços abertos caminhando num passinho acelerado e abraçando suas pernas. A pequena foi para o colo do moreno que deu muitos beijos nas bochechas rosadas recebendo em troca risadas e um abraço da filha que tagarelava sem parar.

Com o outro braço Harry puxou Draco pela cintura e deu um selinho estalado na boca do loiro, arrancando mais risadas de Bella que beijava a palma da mãozinha gorducha imitando o som.

Depois de colocarem as novidades em dia durante o jantar e brincarem com a filha que finalmente havia dormido, os dois também foram se aprontar para dormir e Harry ficou observando pelo espelho o ritual de cremes do outro. O loiro devolveu o olhar pelo reflexo e perguntou:

- Gostou de algo?

- Você sabe que sim. - Respondeu o moreno

- Então vem cá e me mostra o que te agrada. - Falou Draco num tom de voz convidativo.

Sem se fazer de rogado, Harry pousou as mãos nos ombros claros e as desceu pelo peito do loiro, enquanto beijava o pescoço perfumado. Draco se arrepiou todo, tanto pela carícia quanto pela sensação da seda gelada do pijama de Harry em suas costas.

Fazendo o loiro levantar-se da banqueta, Harry o virou de frente para ele e inspirando o perfume daquela pele de alabastro ele murmurou com os lábios encostados na base do pescoço muito branco:

- Eu gosto de tudo.

E as mãos passearam pelas costas macias, descendo até arrancarem a toalha da cintura do outro e falou:

- É tão difícil dormir sem você, foram só três dias, mas...

- Eu sei Harry, eu também senti sua falta. Enquanto falava as mãos se enfiaram por debaixo da blusa do pijama fazendo o moreno despir a peça.

O moreno seguiu beijando os ombros do amado, descendo pelo peito e abocanhando um mamilo rosado para sugá-lo, fazendo Draco estremecer e se arquear de encontro a ele.

Harry prosseguindo com o assalto sensual fez o loiro apoiar as costas na parede mais próxima e ele emitiu um silvo reclamando do frio dos azulejos contra a pele, mas o moreno foi se ajoelhando no chão de modo a alcançar o prêmio desejado e fitando os olhos cinzentos ele passou a língua por uma veia pulsante, fazendo uma deliciosa pressão na carne rígida, quente e rosada, se concentrando na glande e a chupando como um pirulito.

Draco fazia força para manter os olhos abertos, mas sua única vontade era enredar as mãos naqueles cabelos e arremeter naquela boca desejosa até o prazer total.

Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos, Harry o engoliu por inteiro, até seu nariz tocar os caracóis loiros que circundavam o sexo de Draco enquanto uma das mãos acariciava os mamilos eriçados e a boca trabalhava em movimentos de vai e vem.

Sucumbindo aos instintos, Draco fechou as mãos nas mechas negras e começou a movimentar os quadris, sentindo seu membro tocar o fundo da garganta de Harry que levantou uma das pernas do loiro e a passou por cima do ombro, deixando o caminho desimpedido para que ele acariciasse a pele finíssima do períneo de Draco em movimentos delicados, e ao pressionar o ponto correto, o loiro emitiu um grito e gozou fortemente, tendo seu prazer acolhido na garganta de Harry que o segurou para que ele não desabasse no chão e o fez sentar na banqueta do toucador.

Ainda ajoelhado, o moreno com os lábios vermelhos e inchados deu um sorriso sensual beijando seu amante que provou do seu próprio sabor. Com um gemido baixo ele passou os braços pelos ombros do moreno e desceu as mãos pelas costas musculosas arranhando de leve, fazendo Harry retribuir com um rosnado e uma mordida em seu pescoço.

Draco navegando nas ondas do prazer tinha os olhos pesados e com um sorriso lânguido falou:

- Levanta, eu quero retribuir.

Ficando de pé, ele olhava o loiro que esfregava o rosto no abdômen malhado e passando as mãos pela cintura o livrou da calça de pijama que se amontoou no chão. As mãos alvas acariciavam as coxas poderosas se detendo na tentadora curvatura das nádegas redondas, fazendo o moreno gemer e seu sexo desperto gotejar.

Draco deslizou uma das mãos para a ereção e começou a bombeá-la devagar, fazendo a respiração de Harry acelerar. Abrindo novamente os olhos ele fitava o loiro que levantou a cabeça fazendo o olhar verde travar no prateado. Ainda fitando o amante, o loiro esfregou o rosto no membro teso e pulsante e falou baixo:

- Eu amo você.

E se ajoelhou deslizando a língua em movimentos espirais pela carne quente, lambendo a glande e abocanhando o sexo de Harry, fazendo o moreno gemer alto. Com movimentos coordenados de mão e boca ele estabeleceu um ritmo prazeroso e a outra mão deslizava pela base da coluna do amante acariciando a carne firme. Num gesto de alerta, o moreno colocou a mão no cabelo de Draco que inclinou a cabeça e fitou Harry com os olhos embaçados de paixão, e a mão que acariciava a base da coluna do moreno se aventurou mais para baixo, fazendo os dedos longos passarem pela fenda entre as nádegas, tocando sua entrada com suavidade e desencadeando uma descarga elétrica no corpo do moreno que o fez se acabar na boca de Draco, que numa última carícia beijou a glande sensibilizada, arrancando um grunhido de Harry que o puxou para cima e o envolveu num abraço possessivo. Mais no controle de seu corpo, o moreno ergueu o queixo do amante e o fitando nos olhos falou:

- Deuses! A realidade é ainda melhor que a fantasia.

- Como? - Perguntou o outro.

- Eu sempre imaginei como seria ter você ajoelhado na minha frente pagando um boquete.- Esclareceu Harry.

Draco sorriu e dando um tapinha na anca do outro respondeu:

- Claro que a realidade é melhor! Eu sou demais.- Disse ele num tom altivo e seguiu falando:

- Deixa eu escovar os dentes e vamos dormir. Você acabou comigo!

- Para quê escovar os dentes de novo? - Perguntou o moreno franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Draco balançando a cabeça e com um ar professoral explicou:

- Eu não tenho o hábito de acordar com mau-hálito nem quero estragar meu sorriso. Esperma tem glicose, sabia? Pode causar cárie.

O moreno seguiu o outro até a pia e ficou sorrindo com a escovação caprichada até que o loiro retrucou:

- Não vai escovar os seus? Eu não vou aceitar beijos com bafo!

Harry rindo e levantando os braços num gesto de rendição, escovou os dentes e depois enlaçou o loiro num abraço o beijando e questionou:

- Assim está melhor?

- Hum Hum. - Respondeu Draco suspirando.

Harry sorriu novamente e implicou:

- Às vezes você é tão fresco!

- Fresco não! Metrossexual, vem vamos dormir. - Disse ele.

E o moreno seguiu para o quarto ainda sorrindo.

O encontro na Toca daquele domingo começou cedo, com Draco, Hermione, a Sra. Weasley e para a surpresa geral Pansy Parkinson conferenciando sobre as corujas recebidas das empresas organizadoras de eventos. Cada uma com sua proposta para o "Casamento do Milênio", a conversa pelo jeito seria longa, pois toda a Europa bruxa parecia caidinha por eles e certamente a empresa promotora do evento estaria com o nome feito.

Harry preferiu levar Bella para um passeio aproveitando a manhã ensolarada e instalou um balanço apropriado num dos galhos de um enorme plátano enquanto eles faziam a seleção das propostas mais interessantes.

Draco tinha bom gosto e era um excelente negociante assim como sua grande amiga, então, nada mais justo do que deixar os dois escolherem como seria o casamento. Por ele uma pequena cerimônia junto da família nos jardins da escola estaria de bom tamanho, mas uma vez mais sua fama o precedia além do par pouco convencional formado com o herdeiro dos Malfoy e Hermione merecia ter seu dia de glória junto com Rony orgulhando toda a família Weasley. Então como diriam os antigos "A sorte estava lançada".

Durante o almoço "os negociadores" anunciaram que haviam selecionado quatro empresas que teriam de mandar novas propostas, pois haviam decidido que o casamento seria realizado pela manhã, onde seria servido um brunch aos convidados após a cerimônia. Sugestões vieram de todos os lados, desde as mais coerentes até as típicas brincadeiras de Jorge, sugerindo que todos os Elfos do castelo comparecessem usando tutus cor de rosa em homenagem à sua defensora, Hermione.

No meio da tarde a proposta final já havia sido enviada pelo correio coruja e os remanescentes se juntaram para um jogo de quadribol no gramado dos fundos da Toca, Bella teve a chance de dar um pequeno passeio na vassoura do papai Harry rindo e batendo palmas. Draco não havia gostado muito da idéia e ficou no chão de varinha a postos, pronto para executar um feitiço amortecedor caso fosse necessário.

Naquela mesma noite, já acomodados na cama confortável, o moreno partiu para o ataque acariciando e beijando Draco de um jeito que o fazia ver estrelas, as coisas começaram esquentar, as peças de roupas sumiram e de repente Harry sussurrou no ouvido do outro:

-Eu quero ser seu, me toma.

Draco ficou com a respiração presa e fitou o noivo de olhos arregalados respondendo:

- Pelas cobras de Salazar! Você sabe que não é seguro, nós não temos idéia do que pode acontecer!

- Não vai acontecer de novo, vamos lá Draco! Não diga que você não me quer...

- Mas você é cabeça dura, hein? Claro que eu te quero, mas não tem chance de eu fazer isto sem ter certeza de que não vai acontecer de novo!

- Se é proteção que você quer... - Falou o moreno mexendo na gaveta da cômoda e tirando de lá uma embalagem de condoms.

- Sem chance! Eu não vou usar isto!

- Por ser coisa de trouxa?

- Não, senhor sabichão! Eu convivi tempo suficiente entre eles para saber que estas coisas podem rasgar ou furar. Então N.Ã.O.

- Mas eu até comprei um lubrificante especial!

- Eu te amo Harry e não quero te perder. Por favor...

O moreno soltou um bufo e ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, mas seu corpo excitado exigia algum tipo de alívio e ter Draco tão perto era muita tentação. Quando o loiro procurou sua boca num beijo carinhoso ele decidiu que podia esperar mais um pouco e Draco foi escorregando pela cama, distribuindo beijos quentes, ateando fogo no corpo moreno com carícias sensuais e os corpos se encontraram num sessenta e nove, maravilhosamente satisfatório.

Por enquanto bastava, mas só por enquanto.

oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo

Durante a semana seguinte as empresas selecionadas fizeram muitas chamadas via flú, troca de corujas e recebimento de amostras para degustação, até que na quinta-feira os noivos se reuniram para a decisão final.

Depois de uma sessão de degustação das iguarias que Rony e Harry transformaram numa comilança sem fim, Draco e Hermione avaliavam atentamente as propostas das empresas selecionadas. Por fim eles decidiram por uma empresa britânica que organizava o evento do começo ao fim e utilizava os serviços de confeitaria da "Armário Mágico", que operava tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no mundo bruxo fazendo tortas e bolos de casamento absolutamente fabulosos. Com isto acertado, Draco redigiu um contrato de prestação de serviços bastante minucioso e pela graça de Merlin eles providenciariam até mesmo os convites. Era só acertar os detalhes e enviar a lista dos convidados.

Nesta altura Rony já estava dormitando em frente da TV e Harry se juntou aos dois "negociantes" para conversar. Como sempre o grifinório teve que fazer comentários sobre a vida íntima dos dois fazendo o loiro ficar mais vermelho que uma cereja:

- Mione, será que é possível eu engravidar novamente?

A castanha os olhou pensativa e respondeu: - Realmente não sei, as informações sobre os inomináveis são raras e o que se sabe é que a gravidez é fatal. O único sobrevivente foi aquele bruxo que abortou e desapareceu, desta maneira só me resta especular. Mas você sempre foi capaz de coisas um tanto improváveis, então meu amigo, eu não descartaria completamente a possibilidade.

Draco ainda com o rosto em chamas olhou feio para Harry e falou num tom baixo:

- Está vendo criatura teimosa! Eu não vou arriscar a sua vida, já passei por dor suficiente.

Harry fechou o semblante e apelou novamente para a amiga:

- Eu confio que você vai pensar em algo não é Mione? Um feitiço contraceptivo ou alguma poção que dê conta do recado.

- Vou verificar, mas isto leva tempo. Existem muitas maneiras diferentes de se obter prazer, então pesquisem, divirtam-se e o Draco tem razão, ver você morrer uma vez já foi muito ruim, então sossegue o facho!

O loiro agora estava quase roxo de vergonha e se pudesse se enfiaria debaixo do sofá, mas se obrigou a ficar firme e olhava atravessado para Harry que estava com uma expressão amuada.

Hermione voltou a falar sobre o casamento e a festa, acordando Rony para colocá-lo a par das decisões. Logo depois se despediram dos amigos, mas antes de entrar no flú à castanha lembrou:

- Não esqueçam que na próxima terça-feira a Bella tem revisão com o pediatra do St. Mungus, depois da consulta dêem uma passadinha na minha sala, está bem?

O loiro confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e ficou observando o casal sumir nas chamas verdes.

Harry abriu um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções para o loiro e falou: - Eu não disse? Aposto que até lá ela já vai ter a solução para o nosso problema.

Mas o outro revidou: - Não tenha tanta certeza, nós sempre tomamos um chá e conversamos depois das consultas da Bella.

- Bem, não custa ter esperança. E desta vez eu vou junto com vocês ao médico.

- Como quiser, mas eu posso apostar que nós vamos conversar é sobre os planos para o casamento e marcar horário para olhar os trajes de cerimônia. - Emendou Draco saindo do escritório.

oooOOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo

No domingo Hermione teve um compromisso sério: o chá onde ela seria oficialmente apresentada a todas as mulheres da família Weasley, Prewett e correlatos.

Mesmo há tantos anos com Rony, não deixava de ser um tanto enervante se dar conta de que realmente gostaria de ser aprovada pela família do futuro marido, e no horário combinado ela chegou à Toca com as mãos suadas e checou pela centésima vez o vestido, a túnica e tentou não bagunçar as ondas cuidadosamente arrumadas dos seus cabelos.

Foi recebida com carinho por Molly e em poucos minutos já conversava bastante à vontade com bruxas das mais diversas idades e estilos ciceroneada por Gina, que a apresentava às parentas distantes.

As mulheres da família eram simpáticas e muitas lembravam o jeito de Molly, direto e maternal. A exceção parecia ser como sempre, tia Muriel que ainda estava alerta e bem viva nos seus cento e dezessete anos. A velha senhora observava todo movimento da casa do seu assento privilegiado na poltrona mais confortável da sala e poucas mulheres se atreviam a chegar muito perto, ela parecia continuar com o mesmo humor adorável de sempre, ou seja, intratável.

A única que não parecia se importar com a rabugice dela era Molly, que respondia a altura os comentários ácidos proferidos numa velocidade espantosa por alguém tão idoso. E o apetite voraz por boa comida e fofocas também continuava o mesmo.

O tempo passou rápido e no final da tarde as convidadas começaram e se despedir desejando felicidades aos noivos e prometendo comparecer ao casamento. Hermione estava contente com as boas vindas à família e conversava com Fleur e Gina num canto quando uma voz inconfundível a chamou:

- Menina Granger, venha até aqui.

A castanha parecendo surpresa foi até tia Muriel que fez um gesto imperioso indicando para que ela sentasse na banqueta ao lado. E não perdeu tempo com gentilezas:

- Sabe menina, até esta segunda guerra eu não era favorável a misturar os bruxos nascidos trouxas ou meio sangue com os nascidos dentro da comunidade bruxa. Mas o tempo passa, as coisas mudam e o nosso salvador e seu amigo é um mestiço criado por trouxas, e você foi uma grata surpresa... No casamento do Gui com a garota Veela, não achei que você fosse grande coisa, sabe? Meio desajeitada em cima dos saltos altos e maquilada demais para o meu gosto. Mas enfim, como eu falei, as coisas mudaram e você provou ser de grande valia. Na verdade você sempre foi o cérebro do trio de ouro, Harry Potter o menino da profecia e Ronald o fiel escudeiro. Agora você vai ser uma Weasley oficialmente; você é uma bruxa de sucesso, tem uma mente brilhante e um caráter firme, será uma boa aquisição para a família. – E respirando pesadamente ela continuou.

- Ronald é meio avoado, mas um bom rapaz, e só Merlin sabe o que ele faria sem uma mão firme para guiá-lo. Então - pausou Muriel enquanto remexia na bolsa, e ao endireitar-se na poltrona trazia numa das mãos uma caixa muito antiga - Aqui está. Use-a com orgulho.

Hermione muito espantada fitava a caixa que a senhora havia posto em suas mãos e a abriu lentamente. No veludo um tanto puído repousava majestosa a famosa tiara criada pelos duendes.

As mulheres ainda presentes fitavam as duas absolutamente pasmas. Além de Fleur, a única outra mulher da nova geração que havia usado a tiara de Muriel fora Gina, provavelmente por ser a única filha mulher de Arthur e Molly.

A castanha parecendo sair de um feitiço estuporante tentava encontrar palavras para agradecer quando a senhora Weasley sorrindo largamente enlaçou os ombros da garota mais nova e falou:

- Obrigada Muriel, você sabe que ela merece usar sua preciosa tiara. Esta menina ainda vai trazer muita felicidade para a família.

A velhota não se dando por vencida retrucou:

- Eu espero que sim. Não quero que esta jóia seja usada em pessoas indignas de sua magnificência, e você garota tem um coração valente. Seja bem vinda à família.

E foi esta a frase que encerrou o dia de Hermione com chave de ouro.

Ao chegar em casa ela ficou um tempo fitando a tiara e decidiu que falaria com Draco na terça-feira, a fim de pedir conselhos sobre o vestido mais adequado para um casamento bruxo, sua mãe certamente gostaria de ajudá-la numa tarefa tão especial, mas ela não podia deixar de seguir as regras de etiqueta do mundo onde escolheu viver.

E foi assim que Rony a encontrou, pensativa, sentada na sala escura com a caixa da tiara no colo.

O ruivo acendeu a luz, o que pareceu despertar Hermione que o fitou e estendeu a caixa para que ele a pegasse e quando ele viu a tiara ficou boquiaberto:

- Mione, isto é o que eu estou pensando?

E ela respondeu com um simples acendo de cabeça.

Rony a puxou pelas mãos e a abraçou, falando:

- Eu sempre te achei fantástica, mas depois de dobrar a tia Muriel você foi promovida a semideusa!

Ela sorriu e fitando o noivo falou:

- Eu também fiquei espantada, mas acho que ela simplesmente queria que a jóia fosse notícia. Afinal vamos casar em Hogwarts e junto com o casal do momento.

- Aquela velha ranheta adora uma fofoca, mas eu garanto que se ela não achasse você digna de ostentar a "jóia da coroa" da família, você poderia ser a Ministra da Magia que ela não permitiria que você usasse esta tiara. – com um sorriso terno e ruivo continuou - Para a Fleur a justificativa foi à aceitação de Bill depois do ataque de Greyback e a honra de ter sangue veela na família, Gina a usou por ser uma lutadora e também a única garota Weasley em duas gerações. Mas você fez Muriel reconhecer seu valor e passar por cima de todos os preconceitos das famílias tradicionais.

Largando a caixa em cima do aparador, Rony pegou Hermione no colo e a levou para o quarto enchendo a castanha de beijos e ela protestando:

- Rony, pára! Porque todo este alvoroço?

- Porque eu amo você minha noivinha genial, e estou feliz por todos terem reconhecido que você é o máximo. Eles só não sabem que além de uma excelente medibruxa você é um furacão na cama, e eu estou doido para ser varrido por esta força da natureza! - O tom de voz do ruivo ficou mais grave e levemente rouco quando ele falou: - Eu quero você Hermione.

A castanha ajoelhou-se no meio da cama e com um sorriso abriu os braços dando boas-vindas ao homem que em breve seria seu marido, o ruivo impulsivo, esquentado, mas de coração generoso e uma das pessoas mais carinhosas que ela conhecia.

As mãos grandes de Rony viajaram para sua cintura e para os cabelos, desfazendo seu penteado e se inclinando o ruivo beijava o pescoço sedoso. Antes de tomar a boca rosada ele fitou Hermione e falou: - Eu te amo Mione, e pretendo te fazer muito feliz, para todo o sempre.

Hermione emocionada deu um sorriso trêmulo e com os olhos rasos d'água acariciou o rosto de Rony e beijou o ruivo apaixonadamente.

Entre beijos e carinhos eles deitaram na cama confortável e se amaram quase até o amanhecer.

A terça-feira chegou e no final da manhã Harry recebeu um comunicado do Ministério para que ele comparecesse à uma hora da tarde na sede dos aurores para tratar de um "assunto delicado".

Maldizendo o péssimo timing dos colegas do Ministério, ele comunicou a Draco que não poderia acompanhá-lo na consulta de Bella e logo após o almoço partiu pela lareira de flú.

Draco entre irritado com as malas sem alça do Ministério e aliviado pelo fato de poder falar mais livremente com Hermione, chegou ao St. Mungus pontualmente às três horas da tarde.

A consulta correu como o esperado, Bella estava em perfeita saúde crescendo e desenvolvendo-se como uma criança normal, a única ressalva eram os níveis de magia da pequena, mais elevados do que as crianças bruxas em geral.

Já na sala de Hermione, eles conversaram amenidades e deram risadas com as peripécias da pequena que tentava subir nas cadeiras e puxar os papéis da mesa. Como não havia dormido após o almoço, Bella estava irrequieta e um tanto cansada, mas Draco era previdente e retirou da bolsa um cercadinho magicamente encolhido que continha alguns dos brinquedos preferidos da filha assim como o travesseirinho de estimação dela. Acomodada num espaço familiar e depois de tomar um suco, a menina foi se aquietando e os dois adultos se engajaram numa conversa mais séria.

Colocaram em dia os assuntos relativos ao casamento e aos festejos, constatando que tudo estava de acordo com o cronograma. Então Hermione falou sobre a tiara e Draco pareceu genuinamente surpreso pela família possuir uma jóia tão rara e ainda mais por terem ofertado a uma bruxa nascida trouxa.

O loiro discorreu sobre as tradições bruxas, trajes adequados e ambos concordaram que havia estilistas trouxas dignos de nota e que ela deveria escolher o traje deste momento tão marcante junto com a mãe. Como a cerimônia seria nos jardins de Hogwarts, não haveria impedimentos para que os pais da castanha comparecessem, muito embora não pudessem enxergar o castelo pelo fato de não serem bruxos.

A medibruxa muito perceptiva se deu conta que algo estava deixando o loiro incomodado e perguntou:

- Draco, você quer conversar algum assunto em particular?

Limpando a garganta e ficando levemente corado ele fitava o chão quando falou:

- Er... Como você sabe, eu não estou acostumado a falar de assuntos íntimos, mas...

Então algo pareceu acender na cabeça de Hermione:

- Por acaso é sobre o fato de Harry poder engravidar novamente?

Relutante ele assentiu e falou meio atrapalhado:

- Ele anda insistindo... Aquele teimoso comprou uma caixa tamanho jumbo de condoms e fica me tentando todas as noites... Eu não quero... Quer dizer, eu quero... Mas tenho medo que aquelas coisas furem, arrebentem, ou que a mágica dele simplesmente desapareça com a proteção... O maluco comprou até um gel espermicida para usar junto, mas... - Draco baixou o olhar parecendo perdido em pensamentos e continuou:

- Ele também apareceu com uma lista de feitiços contraceptivos, que eu realmente não ousei experimentar... Eu amo aquele sem noção... E está ficando duro resistir aos pedidos dele... Eu gosto de ser o passivo, sabe? Harry é sempre cuidadoso e apaixonado, mas eu também gostaria de poder estar com ele do outro jeito... Eu tenho medo Hermione... Se ele engravidar e se for... Eu não sei o que vai ser de mim!

A castanha o fitou de modo compreensivo e com um sorriso encorajador falou:

- Eu já andei pensando em diversas alternativas, mas nenhuma me parece segura. Concordo que a magia de Harry é forte e um tanto imprevisível, podendo reagir mal a qualquer tentativa de contracepção. No mundo bruxo usamos basicamente feitiços ou poções e os condoms e espermicidas trouxas não são cem por cento seguros. Neste caso, eu só vejo uma saída, mas não sei se você concordaria; é um procedimento praticamente desconhecido no mundo bruxo, visto que somos poucos e a gravidez é de certo modo incentivada.

- Sinceramente Mione, eu estou aberto a sugestões, não sei por quanto tempo eu vou resistir.

Usando um tom profissional e medibruxa esclareceu:

- Muito bem, a saída que eu encontrei é a vasectomia, um método de esterilização masculina usado pelos trouxas.

Draco engoliu em seco e perguntou:

- Esterilização... Quer dizer que este método vai acabar definitivamente com minha fertilidade?

- Sim. - Respondeu ela objetiva.

Pela cabeça do loiro passavam milhões de coisas, se ele ficasse estéril, não poderia engravidar Harry e o problema ficaria resolvido, mas o método era trouxa... E os hospitais e procedimentos deles eram tão primitivos... Que tipo de barbaridade eles cometeriam para fazer um homem não produzir mais os "pequenos nadadores"? Mas era isto ou ficar engambelando Harry até o dia que ele o tomasse e a porcaria estaria feita.

Respirando fundo e com o rosto muito pálido, ele encarou a medibruxa e perguntou:

- Eu aceito. Só tenho uma pergunta: vão vai arrancar as minhas bolas?

Hermione o encarou com uma expressão espantada e depois de se refazer do susto explicou:

- Não, de jeito nenhum!

- Então como é a cirurgia e quem vai fazer?

- Conheço um medibruxo que também tem diploma de medicina convencional, ele mora e clinica no mundo trouxa. Os bruxos que precisam de ajuda quando não estão entre os seus freqüentemente o procuram, e ele é realmente muito bom!

Respirando aliviado e com um mínimo de cor voltando ao rosto, o loiro atento seguia a explicação de Hermione.

- O procedimento é bastante simples e seguro, nem precisa ficar no hospital. A cirurgia dura cerca de trinta minutos e pode ser feita até mesmo no consultório. A anestesia é local e a cirurgia realizada através de duas pequenas incisões no escroto, onde se isola e amarra os condutos deferentes, impedindo a condução dos espermatozóides. Geralmente com dois dias de descanso você pode voltar às atividades habituais. Sexo sem desconforto em uma semana e depois de cerca de vinte ejaculações os espermatozóides devem se esgotar, mas para ter certeza é preciso fazer um exame do ejaculado para comprovar.

- Não parece tão ruim. Mas vou ficar estéril para sempre? E se por acaso for descoberto uma maneira de eu e o Harry termos outros filhos? Provavelmente vou precisar dos meus "nadadores" de novo.

Ela esclareceu:

- Eles continuam sendo produzidos, mas sem ter como passar pelos condutos deferentes que estarão cirurgicamente obstruídos, os espermatozóides são absorvidos ou destruídos pelo organismo. A cirurgia pode ser revertida e grande parte das vezes a fertilidade retorna. Em raríssimas ocasiões o corpo recanaliza os canais deferentes restaurando a fertilidade por si, por isto é prudente uma vez por ano fazer um exame para se certificar.

O loiro ficou pensativo e perguntou: - Vai mudar alguma coisa?

- Você quer dizer na vida sexual de vocês?

Draco assentiu e ela falou:

- Creio que deve até melhorar, pois você vai estar mais relaxado. Não haverá mudanças na sensação do orgasmo ou no apetite sexual. Não vai causar alteração na potência sexual ou no tempo para se atingir o orgasmo e a única diferença do fluido ejaculado é a ausência de espermatozóides, pois o volume, consistência, cheiro e até o sabor permanecem inalterados.

- Então esta é a minha salvação. Você pode entrar em contato com seu colega e marcar um horário para mim? - Perguntou o loiro.

- Claro Draco! O Harry vai ficar radiante!

Franzindo o nariz ele fez um pedido:

- Por favor, não comente nada. Não quero gerar expectativas, e gostaria de fazer uma surpresa para ele. Se Harry perguntar alguma coisa você pode dizer que ainda está pesquisando. Afinal sempre existe a possibilidade de dar alguma coisa errado, não é?

- As possibilidades são pequenas e geralmente se limitam a inchaço, algum sangramento e mais dificilmente infecção. Mas usando uma bolsa de gelo no local logo depois da cirurgia, e tomando a poção para dor e uma antiinflamatória, que, diga-se de passagem, são bem mais eficazes que os medicamentos trouxas, eu diria que vai ser difícil a ocorrência de algum problema. Mas eu não vou comentar não se preocupe.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, Hermione discou um número de telefone no seu celular trouxa e contatou o colega marcando uma consulta para ele dali a dois dias.

Ambos despediram-se e Draco usou a lareira de flú do consultório, levando Bella adormecida no colo ainda agarrada na boneca de pano. E no coração uma esperança batendo latente.

Harry chegou a casa depois das sete da noite, um tanto mal humorado e parecendo preocupado. Ao chegar à sede dos Aurores ele estava imaginando que tipo de assunto delicado eles poderiam querer discutir. A única coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi a azaração maldosa naquele francês descarado, mas não acreditava que o homem tivesse o topete de se queixar para o Ministério bruxo inglês.

Mas assim que ele chegou foi conduzido até o escritório auror chefe que parecia muito irritado e foi direto ao assunto:

- Senhor Potter, estamos com um conhecido seu na sala de interrogatórios que se recusa a falar com qualquer outra pessoa e diz ser assunto de extrema urgência.

- Conhecido?

- É um caçador de recompensas bastante experiente de nome Smith.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Smith não gostava de aurores e era sempre reservado mesmo dentro do grupo dos caçadores; se ele veio para conversar a coisa deveria ser realmente grave.

Assentindo, o moreno foi conduzido até a sala onde Smith estava. Dois aurores guardavam a porta e o caçador andava de um lado para o outro parecendo uma fera enjaulada.

Ao ver o antigo companheiro ele cumprimentou o mais novo e com um sorriso atravessado comentou:

- Garoto, é bom te ver de pé e esbanjando saúde! E não sei se te desejo felicidades ou pêsames pelo noivado, o seu prometido é conhecido por ser um verdadeiro pé no saco. E parabéns por sua filha! As garotas estão inconsoláveis e jurando que tudo não passa de invenções da imprensa.

Harry sorriu e apertou a mão que lhe fora estendida respondendo:

- É bom te ver vivo e inteiro Smith! E eu aceito as felicitações, o Draco felizmente mudou bastante e desta vez a imprensa não escreveu lorotas, eu me certifiquei pessoalmente disto. Então, o que traz você ao último lugar onde eu poderia te imaginar entrando de livre e espontânea vontade?

Com uma expressão neutra o homem começou a falar:

- Como você bem sabe, a grande maioria dos fugitivos bruxos está atrás das grades e os caçadores diminuindo em número dia a dia. Quem conseguiu fazer um bom pé de meia partiu para uma vida mais segura, mas os gastadores ou os velhos demais como eu para mudar de vida, resolveram caçar fugitivos trouxas também.

Harry assentiu e o outro continuou:

- Vários caçadores têm rastreado uma quadrilha trouxa que é mais escorregadia que sabão, nunca conseguimos pegar os caras e resolvemos nos unir. Pela sua cara de surpresa vejo que você nunca imaginou que este dia chegaria não é?

E Harry respondeu: - Bem, só vejo duas razões: ou os caras são de periculosidade extrema ou a recompensa por eles é alta o bastante que valha a pena dividir.

- Acertou na mosca garoto! As duas hipóteses são verdadeiras. Uma vez caçador sempre caçador. – Respondeu Smith que continuou falando:

- Nos dividimos e cada um passou a vigiar um deles. Eles agem em diversos segmentos, alguns especializados em roubos, outros em seqüestros e uma terceira parte em crimes financeiros, todos executados com extrema precisão e fugas inexplicáveis, sem falar nas somas elevadas arrecadadas em cada ação. Não parece fazer muito sentido que com tantos _modus operandi _diferentes eles façam parte de uma mesma quadrilha, mas achamos um elo em comum e é aí que a coisa fica complicada: os mandantes são bruxos, dois fugitivos daquela famosa lista e dois que trabalham dentro do Ministério. Por isto minha insistência em falar com você, que é uma pessoa acima de qualquer suspeita.

O moreno surpreso falou:

- Mas isto é gravíssimo! E você está correndo risco de vida depois de falar estas coisas. Sabe muito bem que estamos sendo monitorados não é?

Smith respondeu: - Claro garoto, eu não sou da turma, mas sei como as coisas funcionam por aqui. E risco de vida eu corro todos os dias, não se preocupe que eu sei me cuidar muito bem. Queria que tudo ficasse oficialmente registrado para não haver dúvidas nesta denúncia. Assim ninguém vai supor que você esta fuçando nos canais oficiais por despeito; e se eu morrer cedo demais, espero que o caso não seja considerado um banal efeito colateral da profissão, acabando como um pergaminho esquecido num canto, mais um assassinato sem solução.

- E como você descobriu a ligação com os bruxos? Por acaso você sabe os nomes dos envolvidos? - Indagou Harry.

- Bem, começamos a desconfiar que houvesse algo mais do que planejamento pelas fugas quase impossíveis, e depois de muita tocaia um dos nossos conseguiu chegar a tempo de ouvir boa parte de conversa onde foram tratados valores, novos alvos e modos de fuga, sem contar que o sujeito estava trajando uma tradicional capa bruxa com capuz. Um segundo homem foi seguido por feitiço de rastreamento e chegamos numa casa na periferia de Londres onde havia uma espécie de laboratório montado, bastante parecido com o das aulas de poções. – Harry seguia a explicação atento.

- Pelo jeito eles pagam muito bem pelos crimes que são todos sob encomenda, fornecem "ferramentas" e poções que podem ser usadas nas vítimas ou talvez pelos próprios meliantes e as fugas são via chave de portal. – isso era realmente uma surpresa - Os trouxas que fazem o serviço sujo sabem que eles tem poderes especiais, mas ficam quietos pois o dinheiro é bom e nunca foram pegos pela polícia. Quanto aos dois que trabalham no ministério, só descobrimos que um deles trabalha no setor de registro de pessoas e o outro no setor financeiro, nada de nomes ou cargos.

Os dois caçadores se entreolharam, a coisa era muito séria.

- Eu quero pegar a corja toda de uma vez só, mas os bruxos "burocratas" vão escapar com facilidade, por isto vim procurar você para se encarregar dos do lado de cá. Quando você os tiver cercados, nos encarregamos dos trouxas e o dinheiro da recompensa estará garantido. E nem adianta perguntar, pois eu não faço idéia do que eles planejam amealhando esta dinheirama toda. Mas pelo que pude apurar nos bancos trouxas não está, os seus amiguinhos de Gringotes devem ter mais um ou dois cofres recheados de ouro sujo. Uma das garotas está namorando um destes doidos de computador que se mete em todo o sistema financeiro. Na realidade eu só quero ver estes pulhas bem trancados em Azkaban e o dinheiro da recompensa tilintando no meu bolso; os comos e porquês eu deixo para seus colegas descobrirem.

Levantando-se da cadeira, o homem mais velho estendeu a mão para despedir-se e falou: - Se eu souber de alguma novidade te aviso e aqui está o número do meu celular, você sabe que correio coruja no centro de Londres é um tanto complicado, certo? Então até mais garoto! Aguardo notícias.

A entrevista durou menos de uma hora, mas os desdobramentos foram enormes. O assunto seria de prioridade máxima e alto sigilo. Depois de sair da sala de interrogatório ao se despedir de Smith, Harry foi chamado na sala do chefe dos aurores e de lá seguiram direto para o gabinete do Ministro onde ele relatou a conversa e num piscar de olhos se viu envolvido até os ossos na misteriosa rede de crimes, sendo nomeado chefe da investigação principalmente por seu bom relacionamento com a comunidade dos caçadores.

Em suma, ele teria de descobrir quem eram os dois dentro do Ministério e conseguir provas cabais do envolvimento deles, assim como a ligação com os bruxos que contratavam os trouxas para cometer os crimes e qual a finalidade de toda a operação.

Realmente lá em cima alguém devia ter alguma coisa contra ele... Quando sua vida parecia estar no rumo da paz e tranqüilidade, tinha que surgir uma pedra no caminho! E ele estava tão contente com as palestras e aulas de artes marciais para os aurores... Draco iria ficar uma fera quando soubesse que ele teria de fazer mais incursões no mundo trouxa quase às vésperas do casamento, e passar longas horas fora de casa investigando. Mione iria querer sua cabeça, pois para um assunto tão delicado ele havia requisitado Rony para ser seu imediato. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de vazamento de informações ou ter suas ordens questionadas. O chefe dos aurores não ficou nada contente, pois Ronald trabalhava diretamente sob ordens de Kingsley e parecia que uma nova mini central da Ordem da Fênix estaria no comando da investigação.

Para a surpresa do moreno, Draco não ficou furioso, não fez cenas nem ameaçou desfazer o compromisso com ele, que ficou tão aliviado que nem parou para pensar na reação inusitada do loiro.

Rony também ficou encantado com a compreensão da noiva que normalmente o cobrava por ser tão desligado dos compromissos sociais e não questionou a atitude um tanto atípica dela.

Dois idiotas, isso sim é que eles eram, estavam sendo simplesmente enrolados.

Assim, dois dias depois Draco seguia para Londres para sua consulta médica na famosa Rua Harley, onde alguns dos melhores médicos de Londres tinham seus consultórios.

Foi recebido no segundo andar de uma casa antiga onde a decoração lembrava mais uma elegante sala de estar do que um consultório médico, o profissional ganhou pontos extras por ter tal cuidado.

Identificando-se na recepção, após alguns minutos foi chamado por uma voz agradável e controlando o leve tremor nas mãos ele seguiu para a porta entreaberta, encontrando um ambiente que inspirava calma assim como o homem sorridente que lhe estendeu a mão falando:

- Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy! Eu sou Peter Gordon, um bruxo que escolheu morar no lado não mágico e curador nos dois mundos.

Draco sempre educado respondeu:

- Boa tarde doutor.

- Então, como está nossa boa amiga Hermione Granger?

- Ela está muito bem, trabalhando como sempre, está noiva e prestes a casar.

- Oh, sim! O casamento do Milênio, não é mesmo? O trio de ouro mais o herdeiro Malfoy!

Vendo a surpresa do outro ele continuou:

- Eu ainda leio o Profeta Diário e procuro me manter em dia com o mundo bruxo. Afinal boa parte de meus clientes são bruxos. O que traz a pauta desta consulta, certo? Hermione conversou comigo sobre o seu caso e eu tenho de concordar com ela, a solução lógica para o senhor é realmente uma vasectomia. O senhor está ciente dos riscos e conseqüências desta cirurgia?

- Sim doutor, eu conversei longamente com Hermione e refleti bastante, a decisão está tomada.

- Muito bem, então eu vou explicar exatamente como ocorre à cirurgia e lhe darei as guias para os exames laboratoriais. – Ao ver o loiro erguer as sobrancelhas ele balançou a cabeça e explicou: - "Quando em Roma, faça como os Romanos". Preciso seguir as normas da medicina tradicional e antes de procedimentos cirúrgicos é praxe realizar uma bateria de exames e com os resultados em mãos podemos marcar a cirurgia.

Depois de uma explicação detalhada onde o médico mostrou fotos do procedimento e da evolução pós-cirúrgica, Draco deixou o consultório com uma lista de exames laboratoriais a fazer e passando pelo laboratório clínico que atendia as empresas Malfoy e marcou horário para o dia seguinte.

Harry envolvido com a investigação do Ministério acordava cedo e chegava tarde, o pouco tempo em casa era dedicado à filha. Draco sentia falta das atenções do moreno que muitas vezes aparatava em casa com o semblante fechado e uma ruga na testa, sinal evidente de um dia difícil ou de uma enxaqueca daquelas. O único ponto positivo desta roda viva é que o moreno andava tão atarefado que não tinha tempo de ficar tentando o loiro para que ele o tomasse, e em muitas das noites Draco era acordado no meio da madrugada por Harry se debatendo em pesadelos.

Maldita hora que ele resolveu aceitar o convite de Kingsley!

Com os exames prontos e a saúde aprovada pelo doutor Gordon, Draco aguardava uma oportunidade para fazer a cirurgia, mas precisava das coisas mais calmas e de preferência Harry longe de casa.

Ele e Hermione acompanhada da mãe haviam visitado algumas lojas de vestidos de noiva, mas o vestido perfeito ainda estava esperando em algum lugar de Londres. A senhora Granger havia ficado impressionada com Draco e deveras surpresa com a amizade entre ele e a filha, pois ainda lembrava-se da garota falando horrores da "doninha albina". E nunca associou que o amigo Draco e o seboso do Malfoy eram a mesma pessoa.

As investigações pareciam ter progredido rapidamente graças ao namorado hacker de uma das caçadoras. Ele havia descoberto que os trouxas trocavam mensagens por meio de um site de relacionamento e se denominavam "Os Impossíveis".

Kingsley havia ordenado que Harry, Rony e mais dois aurores graduados fossem para a Londres não mágica colher provas documentais das atividades e da ligação deles com os bruxos que eram chamados pelos trouxas de Doutor Jekyll e Senhor Hyde.

Na quarta-feira da última semana de Junho, os investigadores partiram em missão e Draco marcou a cirurgia sexta-feira, combinou com Molly para cuidar de Bella e pediu a Hermione para acompanhá-lo.

Tudo correu muito bem e no meio da tarde de sexta o loiro já estava em casa acomodado em seu escritório com uma bolsa de gelo sobre o local da cirurgia e tomando doses das poções recomendadas pelo médico. Hermione havia acompanhado o procedimento, e Draco que inicialmente estava sem graça pelo fato da amiga estar de olho grudado em suas partes íntimas agora absolutamente depiladas, se deu conta que ela era movida pela curiosidade científica ao testemunhar uma cirurgia trouxa ainda que minimamente invasiva.

E pensando bem, ela era uma medibruxa oras! Havia estudado anatomia e ver gente despida fazia parte da profissão.

A castanha passou a noite na Mansão Malfoy e domingo pela manhã trouxe Bella para casa. Passaram o fim de semana juntos, aproveitando para colocar em dia a conversa, checando os preparativos para o casamento, navegando na internet atrás do vestido perfeito para Hermione e discutindo idéias para o traje da pequena.

Também decidiram convidar Teddy para ser o pajem e a filha de Gina como aia do casamento.

Os dois comentaram sobre o caso que os respectivos noivos investigavam, esperando ter notícias logo; pois apesar de serem bruxos talentosos, podiam ser pegos numa emboscada e nenhum deles era à prova de balas.

No domingo à noite Hermione partiu via flú para sua casa, Draco estava bastante bem e Bella dormia depois de tanta folia.

A semana seguinte iniciou e nada de notícias de Rony e Harry, só comunicados indiretos de que eles estavam bem e a missão prosseguia a contento. Hermione e Draco conversaram com Gina e Andrômeda convidando as crianças para levarem as alianças, e na loja de madame Malkin, as roupas das crianças e em especial o vestido de Bella foram encomendados. O loiro aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada nos modelos dos trajes de cerimônia e pegou uma cópia do catálogo para olhar em casa.

Na quarta-feira durante um passeio em Londres para espairecer, a castanha e Draco literalmente trombaram na vitrine de uma discreta loja que trabalhava com trajes de festa por encomenda; Hermione se enamorou de uma peça de tecido finamente trabalhada, e entrando na loja foram atendidos por duas moças que pareciam ler os pensamentos da noiva. Então depois de muita conversa uma revista geral no estoque de tecidos, vários croquis e uma cuidadosa tomada de medidas, o vestido perfeito estava prestes a tornar-se realidade.

A semana chegou ao final sem maiores novidades e Draco estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado, conversou via flú com Hermione que também não sabia do paradeiro de Rony.

Mas durante a tarde de sábado enquanto Bella brincava no jardim, o inconfundível barulho parecido com uma chicotada foi ouvido nas proximidades, e o loiro sabia que somente uma pessoa era capaz de aparatar dentro dos portões da Mansão Malfoy.

Pegando a filha no colo, ele caminhava em direção a casa quando a porta foi aberta e num segundo ambos foram calorosamente abraçados por Harry que parecia absolutamente exausto. O cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal, a pele sem viço e os olhos injetados lhe diziam que a missão havia exigido muito do seu moreno.

Eles conversaram pouco, Harry queria matar a saudade ficando com ele e Bella aproveitando para brincar com a menina, dar a janta e fez questão de banhar e colocar a filha na cama. Draco estava preocupado com o silêncio dele, mas não forçou a barra.

Com Bella dormindo, os dois também se recolheram cedo e o loiro preparou um banho de espuma com óleos de lavanda e camomila, Harry precisava relaxar para ter uma boa noite de sono. Depois do banho, Draco praticamente arrastou o moreno para a cama e os dois dormiram nus e abraçados num emaranhado de braços e pernas. Antes de adormecer o loiro ainda ouviu o suspiro contente do outro que esfregou o rosto no seu ombro murmurando alguma coisa ininteligível e seguiu dormindo.

O domingo começou tarde na mansão Malfoy para o casal, que saiu da cama perto do meio-dia. Bella havia passado a manhã com Minky e depois do almoço Harry fez uma chamada de flú para Rony que já havia combinado com a família o chá da tarde na Toca.

Molly já os esperava, abraçando a todos e conversando com Bella que ria e a chamava: - Bobó momomomo... Bobó.

Com todos reunidos, Harry e Rony esclareceram os meandros da missão.

Haviam sido dias de tocaia, gravações e relatórios sem fim somados a incursões nas partes mais perigosas de Londres finalizando numa verdadeira batalha com direito a tiros e rajada de submetralhadoras, bombas de fumaça, uma saraivada de feitiços perigosos, sem contar as mortais armadilhas mágicas boladas pelos dois bruxos, como pós cegantes, baterias de dardos envenenados e granadas de feitiços que faziam pouco barulho ao serem detonadas liberando uma chuva de feitiços cortantes. Um dos aurores e dois caçadores estavam sendo atendidos no St. Mungus, Smith havia aceitado o atendimento de emergência no local, mas se recusou a ir até o hospital bruxo, prometendo a Harry que procuraria ajuda médica na Londres trouxa.

O moreno ainda estava com os olhos muito irritados e Hermione pediu que ele fosse vê-la no dia seguinte.

A caçada fora bastante produtiva com os ladrões trouxas apanhados e depois de uma dose de veritaserum, eles soltaram o verbo entregando todo o esquema da quadrilha no lado trouxa. Ao serem interrogados sobre os mandantes todos afirmaram de que o sorriso do doutor Jeckyll era de gelar os ossos, porque os olhos dele eram desprovidos de qualquer emoção, como se não houvesse uma alma habitando aquele corpo e alguns comentaram que ele falava em "Proporcionar aos puros um futuro livre da escória."

Os crimes encomendados pelos dois bruxos eram executados sem a necessidade de usar violência; os "remedinhos" do doutor Jekyll deixavam as vítimas calmas e colaborativas, incapazes de mentir e depois do serviço terminado, um pozinho assoprado no rosto as fazia dormir. Os ladrões foram capturados durante uma ação planejada e deveriam entregar o produto do roubo no dia seguinte. Com um pouco de pressão eles fizeram a ligação para os chefões e combinaram a entrega da mercadoria, e foi aí que se deu o desfecho da missão.

O bruxo apelidado de Senhor Hide, um homem alto e de feições abrutalhadas parecendo ter algum sangue de gigante fora apanhado, mas o outro que era o cérebro da operação conseguiu escapar.

Eles estavam no quartel dos aurores desde as três horas da manhã de sábado, e o interrogatório do bruxo se deu sob ação de veritaserum, na presença de dois magistrados e do próprio Ministro.

Ficou claro que o doutor Jeckyll era o Comensal da Morte que preparava as poções viciosas que Voldemort tinha certeza que Snape se recusaria a fazer. Um bruxo habilidoso e cruel, absolutamente fanático pela pureza de sangue.

O senhor Hide que na verdade se chamava William Thorton, era parte do terceiro escalão dos comensais, familiarizado com o mundo trouxa, perito em armadilhas e eliminação em massa. Era ele que escolhia os alvos e avaliava o potencial financeiro das vítimas, e o produto dos roubos era transformado em ouro e repassado para contas fantasma em Gringotes. Neste ponto entravam os dois funcionários do Ministério envolvidos na trama, Aloisyus Dymond que trabalhava no registro de pessoas, forjava papéis colocando crianças natimortas como herdeiros, ou as casando com alguém pertencente a famílias sem expressão, legitimando falsas heranças que eram depositadas no banco dos duendes; e Neil Puttok do setor financeiro, legitimava toda a patifaria com selo oficial do Ministério da Magia.

O objetivo de toda esta operação, além da melhora considerável da condição financeira dos envolvidos, era montar um lastro financeiro para o terceiro levante das trevas, que segundo os ainda fiéis seguidores de Voldemort aconteceria no máximo em vinte anos, pois para eles o espírito do seu Lorde ainda vagava à procura de um receptáculo digno de receber uma alma tão sábia.

Depois de ouvir a explicação final, todas as cabeças da sala se voltaram para Harry que havia permanecido calado, deixando Rony esclarecer o caso.

O moreno encarou sua "audiência" e com um sorriso amargo desfez a dúvida que pairava sobre todos:

- Voldemort está definitiva e irreversivelmente morto. Depois que destruímos as Horcruxes, inclusive a que habitava em mim e ele foi atingido pelo rebote do próprio feitiço mortal, não sobrou nada de sua essência no mundo terreno, somente a casca vazia que foi devidamente incinerada pelo Ministério. Lógico que candidatos ao próximo senhor das trevas sempre vão existir, mas Tom Riddle está fora do páreo. Podem ficar sossegados.

Draco estava estático, Rony fora extremamente profissional, sem detalhar a ação, mas ele sabia ler os olhares entre os companheiros de longa data e entendeu que a luta final fora brutal. Agora ele entendia como Harry havia ficado tão exausto, bloquear maldições era pesado, mas escudar todos de rajadas de balas das armas trouxas requeria um foco mágico quase sobre-humano. E os olhos dele foram realmente atingidos pela bomba cegante... Se Harry não fosse tão poderoso, provavelmente estaria cego! Por Modred, Morgana e Circe! Ele ainda iria acabar azarando o Ministro por enviar seu "Elo diplomático no mundo não-mágico" para missões perigosas.

Já em casa, Draco questionou o moreno sobre a missão e ele confirmou as palavras de Rony dando mais alguns detalhes, fazendo o loiro resmungar novamente sobre azarar Kingsley. Harry continuava parecendo muito cansado e novamente dormiram cedo.

Com a missão finalizada, o moreno teria a próxima semana de folga assim como Rony, e seria o tempo perfeito para levar os dois até o alfaiate para ver os trajes de noivos e decidir alguns detalhes do casamento. O loiro fez uma anotação mental de falar com Hermione logo cedo para combinarem tudo.

No dia seguinte Harry foi ver a amiga no St. Mungus e depois de um exame completo ela lhe receitou um colírio trouxa e o fez tomar uma poção restauradora, pois além da bomba cegante havia traços de outras maldições que o haviam atingido, além do fato de ter servido de escudo para os tiros que acabou exaurindo suas forças. Tomou um sermão da medibruxa que pela bilionésima vez criticou seu "complexo de super-herói" e o lembrou que apesar de ser um bruxo acima da média ele não era imortal. Mas bem lá no fundo, sinceramente, já estava começando a duvidar disto.

Depois de mais dois dias de descanso onde os elfos prepararam todas suas comidas prediletas e sendo mimado pelo noivo, o moreno estava voltando ao normal, com um apetite renovado para outras coisinhas também, e um tanto surpreso Draco se viu prensado na porta do quarto deles por um leão faminto, ou talvez por um polvo, pois as mãos de Harry pareciam estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Um tanto sem fôlego do beijo profundo, ele gemeu ao sentir uma das pernas de Harry se insinuar no meio de suas coxas e estremeceu com a fricção, estava gostoso, mas Draco sabia que se continuassem neste amasso com roupas ele iria estar inchado e bem dolorido no local da cirurgia, então resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação naquela noite para o total assombro de Harry.

Com a graça de um bailarino, ele se desvencilhou do aperto e foi para perto da cama ficando de frente para o moreno e lentamente começou a desabotoar a camisa, deixando a peça cair no chão e se espreguiçando como um gato, fazendo os olhos de Harry brilhar como uma jóia. Continuando o strip-tease, tirou os sapatos, meias e numa lentidão torturante abriu a fivela do cinto, depois o fecho e deixou a peça escorregar por suas pernas, ficando somente de cuecas, no caso uma boxer verde esmeralda de cotton lycra que moldava seu corpo como uma segunda pele, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação. Com um sorriso felino ele chamou Harry com um gesto e o despiu lentamente, se divertindo com o desespero do outro em livrar-se das roupas.

Quando o moreno puxou o cós da boxer de Draco, levou um tapa na mão e uma reprimenda: - Quietinho! Hoje eu comando o show.

Harry deu um sorriso e se deixou ser empurrado até a cama onde o loiro o beijou e acariciou da testa até os tornozelos, o virou de bruços e fez todo o caminho de volta, se detendo atrás dos joelhos, traçando os músculos das coxas fortes e distribuindo muitos beijos na junção das coxas com as nádegas fazendo o moreno quase pular da cama e gemer sem parar.

Draco acariciava as nádegas redondas e se deleitava com as reações do outro, ponderando no que faria a seguir, Harry lhe dera muito prazer e ele achou que estava na hora de retribuir.

Distribuindo beijos pela linha da cintura ele foi descendo até a base da coluna e sentiu o moreno empinar os quadris, numa aceitação muda.

Descendo a boca pela fenda entre as nádegas do moreno, ele as separou e sua língua provou o recanto mais secreto e ainda inexplorado do moreno, que se retesou e em seguida relaxou diante das carinhosas ministrações do loiro que passeava a língua em longas lambidas arrancando algo entre suspiros e gemidos. As lambidas se seguiram até o moreno começar a articular uma litania de palavras incoerentes, e Draco beijou as costas do amante subindo até os ombros enquanto seus dedos substituíam a língua, o acariciando gentilmente.

Harry muito corado e respirando pesado pedia: - Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Draco numa voz rouca que nem parecia sua falou no ouvido do outro: - Ainda não está na hora... Mas eu quero aprender a te dar prazer, e a prática leva a perfeição. Agora vira de costas que eu quero te olhar nos olhos quando você gozar.

Virando-se lentamente, Harry fitava ardentemente o loiro que se acomodou entre suas pernas e o fez levantar os joelhos enquanto convocava o tubo de lubrificante. Os dedos envoltos em gel circularam a entrada e com cuidado um dedo foi introduzido fazendo o moreno se arquear, e quando ele relaxou o suficiente, um segundo dedo se juntou em lentos movimentos de vai e vem que foram acelerando devagar. Quando Draco dobrou levemente os dedos acertando o ponto de prazer do noivo, Harry gemeu lindamente, implorando por coisas que nem ele sabia que desejava numa confusão de palavras sem sentido e a espiral de prazer foi rapidamente se avolumando. O loiro desesperadamente excitado pediu: - Se toque Harry, eu também não vou agüentar muito mais.

O moreno mordendo o lábio, fechou a mão em sua ereção ao mesmo tempo em que se acelerava o movimento dos dedos que o empalavam, tocando seu ponto de prazer a cada arremetida mais funda, o fazendo estremecer e abrindo os olhos ele fitou Draco que retribuiu o olhar e falou:

- Vem Harry, goza para mim.

Foi o bastante para seu corpo se retesar como um arco e ele se perder em contrações, pintando o próprio corpo com as gotas peroladas do seu prazer, apertando os dedos de Draco que gemeu alto levando a mão livre ao próprio sexo que latejava pedindo atenção e com poucas estocadas juntou seu gozo ao de Harry e se inclinou sobre o moreno o beijando de forma possessiva, como se desejasse que aquele momento se estendesse para sempre. Depois de recuperarem o fôlego Harry falou:

- Santo Merlin! Se isto foi uma prévia, eu não vejo a hora de ser tomado por inteiro...

O loiro deu um sorriso satisfeito, pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e conjurou um feitiço de limpeza, também vestindo os dois com pijamas confortáveis e continuou a sorrir quando Harry se aconchegou em suas costas e passou um braço por sua cintura irradiando um calor gostoso. Draco suspirando contente, também se rendeu ao sono.

As semanas que antecederam o casamento passaram numa rapidez espantosa, os noivos visitaram alguns alfaiates para escolher as vestes da cerimônia, mas Harry e Rony preferiram os serviços da loja de Madame Malkin enquanto Draco ficou com um atelier na parte bruxa da Savile Row.

Depois da visita aos alfaiates, os quatro se reuniram para jantar num bistrô charmoso das cercanias e Draco anunciou que iria antecipar o presente de casamento dos amigos. Tirando do bolso um envelope grande e recheado de papéis, entregou nas mãos de Rony que depois de olhar o conteúdo, repassou as folhas para Hermione e os dois fitavam o casal à sua frente sem fala.

Ela foi a primeira a recobrar a voz: - Pelos deuses! Vocês estão doidos? Isto custa uma fortuna!

Draco deu de ombros e falou: - Nem tanto, e vocês realmente merecem. Ambos trabalham sem parar, e eu sei que se forem até Brighton como o planejado, há uma boa chance de encontrar conhecidos ou de alguém do trabalho vir encher a paciência com assuntos fora de hora. Num cruzeiro de navio trouxa vocês estarão em alto mar, com paradas planejadas, sem ninguém conhecido e sem a imprensa bruxa atrapalhando o descanso.

- É Mione, eu sei que você ama o sol e ama cultura mais ainda, então unindo o útil ao agradável decidimos que um cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas seria uma boa pedida. As paradas são em pontos históricos importantes com visitas a museus e ruínas. O transatlântico é quase uma cidade completa com tudo o que vocês possam desejar. Para Rony tem muitos cinemas, lan-house, jogos trouxas e até um cassino. E não fique zangada, mas junto com a viagem Draco e Pansy montaram um guarda-roupa trouxa completo para os dois.

O casal arregalou os olhos, Rony acabou sorrindo e a castanha falou:

- Vocês são doidos, mas eu seria ainda mais doida se recusasse um presente desses. Então só me resta agradecer de coração, muito obrigada.

- Caras, desta vez eu concordo. E espero que você tenha escolhido umas roupas legais para mim Doninha, ou o Harry realmente vai acabar dormindo com o seu alter ego por uns tempos.- Completou o ruivo, que perguntou em seguida:

- E vocês vão nos acompanhar?

Draco respondeu: - Não, quinze dias é muito tempo para ficar longe da nossa filha. Vamos para Suíça, mais especificamente Lugano que fica na fronteira com a Itália. Tem um clima ameno, mas sol o suficiente para um banho de piscina ou uma boa pescaria e escolhemos um hotel com acomodações para crianças, área de recreação por idade e babás. Ficaremos por uma semana e nos dois últimos dias a Bella fica conosco, vai ser uma lua-de-mel em família.

Rony não resistiu: - Como as coisas mudam, não é mesmo? Lorde Malfoy hospedado num hotel trouxa.

- Cala a boca Rony! Eu realmente aprecio as comodidades trouxas, e os hotéis deles são até mais confortáveis que os bruxos.

Hermione interveio: - Parem vocês dois! Que coisa! Parecem dois garotinhos de oito anos batendo boca.

Os dois fizeram cara feia, mas Harry caiu na gargalhada e o clima até o final do encontro foi leve e descontraído.

Hermione convidou a mãe para acompanhá-la nas provas do vestido e também ajudou a senhora Granger a escolher o traje para o casamento. Os convidados do evento estavam fazendo os comerciantes deveras felizes, comprando roupas, calçados e jóias sem medir esforços para esbanjar elegância no grande dia.

Jorge Weasley depois de muita negociação com os noivos produziu uma linha de lembranças do casamento para serem vendidas ao público, como camisetas, bottons, pratinhos de porcelana decorativos, chaveiros e outras bugigangas. A porcentagem do lucro que tocava aos dois casais seria revertida para obras de caridade em prol da comunidade bruxa, fato este que fez os quatro serem novamente manchete de todos os periódicos da imprensa bruxa européia.

Dez dias antes do casamento, Hogsmeade fervilhava de atividades. Os hotéis, pousadas e até casas de família com quartos extras estavam ocupados. Madame Rosmerta teve de contratar pessoal extra para dar conta do serviço no Três Vassouras e o Caldeirão Furado recentemente reformado e sob a direção de Anna Abbot, estava funcionando dia e noite.

A casa dos Weasley também estava agitada. Molly sempre perfeccionista preparava a casa para receber os filhos que chegariam em breve para o casamento do caçula entre os garotos, Gui e a família trariam os pais de Fleur, Carlinhos viria com a esposa e sempre haveria lugar para mais alguns "hóspedes de emergência".

Como o casamento se daria em Hogwarts e muitos dos convidados moravam longe ou não tinham conseguido vaga no trem Expresso, foram distribuídas chaves de portal devidamente autorizadas pelo Ministério que trariam os convidados até a frente dos portões do velho castelo.

Com tudo acertado, trajes finalizados, alianças prontas, penteado e a maquiagem da noiva testados; só sobrava o nervosismo por antecipação e é claro a tradicional despedida de solteiro.

Três dias antes do casamento, a família Weasley organizou um almoço festivo e durante a tarde, depois de voltarem do ensaio da cerimônia em Hogwarts, Gina, Pansy e Jorge comunicaram aos noivos que a noite seguinte seria de festa, e que eles haviam planejado uma despedida de solteiro para os dois casais.

Harry e Draco se olharam e Gina muito perspicaz atalhou: - Harry, você arruma a mochila e vai para a casa do Rony, e a Hermione vai ficar com o Draco na casa do Largo Grimmauld. E vocês só vão se ver novamente na hora da cerimônia. Não tem discussão, por isto não adianta fazer bico nem tentar discutir!

- Mas Gina... - Ainda tentou o moreno- Os homens fazem a despedida juntos, então nós vamos a mesma festa!

- Errado meu caro! Draco vai conosco, eu e Pansy planejamos uma festinha para agradar gregos e troianos, nada muito embaraçoso, eu posso garantir! - Falou a ruiva com um sorriso que lembrava muito o jeito de Fred quando ia aprontar alguma coisa acompanhada pela sonserina que parecia um gato que acabou de tomar um pires de leite.

- Gina, você tem certeza? Eu não quero estragar a farra de vocês, e tem a Bella... - Argumentou Draco, mas a ruiva cortou:

- A mamãe adora sua filha e as outras mulheres que tem filhos também vão deixar as crianças aqui. Portanto VOCÊ VAI.

Quando aquelas duas enfiavam alguma coisa na cabeça, nem adiantava discutir. Então o negócio era relaxar e aproveitar.

Na tarde seguinte, Harry partiu para a casa de Rony e Hermione chegou à casa dos Black. Foi uma confusão de malas e bolsas, mas finalmente tudo ficou acertado, os pais da castanha que ficariam hospedados num hotel próximo do apartamento dela também foram convidados a se hospedar no Largo Grimmauld e chegariam na tarde seguinte.

O vestido de Hermione estava perfeitamente acomodado no armário do quarto de hóspedes e Harry havia mudado o endereço para a entrega de seu traje no dia seguinte, as alianças estavam em lugar seguro e já estava na hora de se arrumar para a despedida de solteiro.

Hermione e Draco esperavam a chamada de flú de Gina para saber onde deveriam ir, pois a garota fez suspense sobre o local da festa, a castanha com um pacote de presente na mão sorriu e entregou ao loiro dizendo:

- Draco, eu espero que você não fique ofendido nem pense que eu estou tentando dar uma de professora ou de mais esperta que você; só achei que este presente pode esclarecer algumas dúvidas e provavelmente te dar algumas idéias interessantes.

Ela estendeu o pacote com o selo de uma famosa livraria trouxa e Draco sorriu, respondendo:

- Hermione, em muitos aspectos você é mais esperta do que eu, e não posso reclamar disso. Afinal você trouxe minha filha ao mundo, cuidou de Harry e também de mim. Então qualquer coisa que vier de você será bem-vinda, embora às vezes eu torça o nariz, mais por hábito do que por razões válidas. Muito obrigado.

Abrindo o pacote ele fitava a capa, seus olhos cintilaram enquanto seu rosto se abria num lento sorriso e as bochechas avermelharam.

- Muito bem, desta vez você se superou! Eu Tenho certeza de que vai ser muito útil, só tenho que deixar longe dos olhos de Harry ou não sei se voltarei vivo da lua-de-mel.

Ela caiu na risada e ele acabou acompanhando a garota, ambos sabiam que o moreno não resistiria a tentar todas as posições do livro, uma edição de luxo ilustrada do Kama Sutra Gay.

Os dois ainda sorriam quando as chamas verdes rugiram e o rosto de Gina apareceu perguntando: - Prontos? Ótimo! – Então ela falou o endereço para onde eles deveriam ir via flú assegurando que os estaria esperando.

Entrando nas chamas verdes, ambos chamaram o endereço citado e saíram por uma lareira num pub bruxo, vários conhecidos os cumprimentaram e Draco se deu conta de ser o único homem ali, mas os drinques começaram a chegar assim como os salgadinhos e o clima ficou descontraído. Depois de duas horas de bebida, piadas e risadas, os participantes da despedida de solteiro foram avisados para colocarem os casacos, o ponto alto da noite seria num outro local.

O pessoal caminhou cerca de uma quadra até a entrada de um clube noturno bastante agitado e ao mostrar os passes, todos foram para cadeiras de pista. Os dois noivos se entreolharam achando que assistiriam a um show musical. Então as luzes se apagaram os holofotes coloridos pintaram o espaço num arco íris feérico, as cortinas se abriram, e um a um bailarinos masculinos entravam na pista vestidos como o policial, cowboy, clubber, viking, motoqueiro, operário da construção civil, gladiador, 007 de smoking, soldado do exército e um bruxo. Todos dançando de maneira provocante para a platéia esmagadoramente feminina que fazia um alarido infernal a cada rebolada dos homens de corpos perfeitos que chegavam cada vez mais perto dos espectadores.

Então eles voltaram para detrás das cortinas e o ritmo da música mudou para uma batida dançante e mais pesada. O bailarino vestido como um clubber entrou novamente na pista, executando passos elaborados de hip-hop e começou a tirar a roupa até restar somente um ínfimo tapa sexo estilo fio dental. A mulherada aplaudia e gritava num frenesi a cada peça que caía, e muitas colocavam dinheiro dentro do "adereço" usado pelo dançarino.

O segundo a entrar na pista foi o policial e causou uma gritaria ainda maior ao algemar de brincadeira uma das mulheres da platéia e a puxou para dançar com ele, quando estava trajando somente uma cueca mínima da mesma cor do uniforme e o cinto com o coldre e as algemas.

Draco parecia petrificado. _Ele estava assistindo a um show de strip-tease masculino e dança erótica! Harry teria um ataque quando soubesse, ou neste caso a melhor política seria ficar calado e aprender um pouco com os homens que rebolavam pelo clube. Todos eram bastante bonitos e com belos corpos, mas nenhum deles havia despertado seu desejo como acontecia com seu moreno, mas estava certo de que se ele dançasse daquela maneira em frente do futuro marido, a noite de sexo selvagem estaria garantida! _

Um a um os dançarinos entraram na pista, dançando e de despindo das maneiras mais criativas que ele já vira, depois do choque inicial ele até entrou no clima sorrindo de leve para Hermione que parecia tão espantada quanto ele.

Então chegou o gran-finale; o dançarino vestido de bruxo entrou envolto na longa capa de cetim com capuz trazendo nas mãos duas cestas e foi dançando até Draco e Hermione, entregando a rosa para ela e a azul para ele, comentando que era um presente especial das convidadas da despedida de solteiros e seguiu para o centro da pista. De costas para o público arrancou a capa, revelando cabelos pretos arrepiados e a cópia de uma túnica bruxa. As convidadas de Gina e Pansy foram à loucura, aquelas duas malucas haviam conseguido quase um sósia de Harry, fazendo o peito de Draco dar um tranco, então ele se virou revelando um rosto agradável e olhos azuis, bastante bonitos, diga-se de passagem, e quando ele arrancou a túnica, trajava somente uma boxer vermelha, cor da grifinória o que fez o loiro sorrir e aplaudir a dança. O que elas não desconfiavam era que seu grifo tinha o corpo ainda mais bonito que o seu suposto sósia, e ele não se incomodaria nem um pouco se elas nunca descobrissem. Claro que ele não era ciumento, só cuidadoso.

Depois do show veio mais uma rodada de bebidas e salgadinhos, reunindo todos em mesas próximas e Gina fez questão que os dois homenageados explorassem os presentes das cestas. Havia um nécessaire, velas perfumadas, óleos para banho e massagem, géis para proporcionar diferentes sensações de quente/frio, duas embalagens com bolinhas transparentes cheias de algum líquido e duas peças de lingerie absolutamente escandalosas para cada um.

Hermione ganhou um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha em vermelho e dourado, transparente e altamente provocante, daqueles que duram mais ou menos trinta segundos no corpo antes do parceiro arrancá-las com os dentes, e Draco foi presenteado com uma cueca de seda prateada tão fina que era quase invisível, e uma segunda peça estilo boxer confeccionada em tule de lycra preto, um verdadeiro atentado ao pudor.

Todos deram boas risadas com as piadinhas sobre a lua de mel e de como os maridos reagiriam ao vê-los vestindo os presentinhos.

Em outro canto da cidade, os rapazes faziam a festa no salão particular de um clube que contava com mesas de sinuca, jogo de dardos, mesas de carteado, música alta, muita bebida e salgadinhos, sem falar nos exóticos e caros charutos trouxas que alguns convidados fumaram. Harry havia convidado os caçadores mais chegados, a festa ficou bem animada e os noivos foram presenteados com diversos itens para abastecer o bar. Os Caçadores chegaram em comboio, liderados por Smith e trouxeram um presente coletivo, para a delícia dos marmanjos e desespero dos noivos, pois se Draco e Mione descobrissem, eles iriam passar a lua-de-mel dormindo no sofá .

Uma dupla de estonteantes dançarinas de stripper que fizeram um showzinho quente, deixando os convidados acesos e finalizaram fazendo uma lap dance exclusiva para os noivos. Depois de conferenciar com Jorge, a loira dançou para Harry e a morena para Rony, sob as palmas, assovios e palavras de incentivo. Ao término da performance, Harry e Rony estavam entre vexados e divertidos, com os rostos corados e receberam muitos abraços e felicitações pelo excelente auto-controle.

Os caçadores encheram a paciência de Harry por causa de sua escolha e "ameaçaram" mandar todas as ex-namoradas dele para frente dos portões de Hogwarts no dia do casamento.

As rodadas de bebida e de jogos seguiram até a madrugada, quando o pessoal começou a se despedir e Jorge bastante previdente chamou todos os endereços na lareira de flú, enviando os convidados aos endereços corretos de suas casas.

No final das contas, todos os convivas das duas despedidas de solteiro voltaram para casa sãos e salvos, alguns de pilequinho, outros completamente bêbados e Jorge com a dançarina morena a tiracolo. O ritual de passagem para a futura vida de casado estava completo e o dia seguinte serviria para os convidados se recuperarem dos excessos, pois o casamento seria pela manhã e todos teriam de acordar cedo.

Na tarde seguinte, os pais de Hermione chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld e os preparativos para o casamento estavam na reta final. Foram feitas as últimas chamadas para os organizadores da festa e constatado que tudo estava dentro do cronograma. O celebrante da cerimônia também já havia confirmado a presença, as tendas já estavam montadas assim como o pequeno altar para os noivos e ao amanhecer o pessoal do Buffet começaria a se movimentar. Então só restava dormir e esperar pelo grande dia!

**Notas explicativas:**

Rua Harley (Harley Street): "A rua dos médicos", em Westminster, Londres, Inglaterra, que desde o século 19 abriga grande número de médicos particulares e especialistas em diversos campos da medicina e cirurgia.

Savile Row: "A rua dos alfaiates", em Mayfair, Inglaterra, tão famosa que já virou até termo fashion.

Lap dance: é uma dança erótica, comum em clubes de strip-tease, onde a dançarina move-se sensualmente com ou sem roupa e chega a sentar no colo do cliente que não deve tocá-la.

/++++++/

**Nota da Topaz: **

Mais um capítulo e estamos chegando ao fim da nossa Fic. Espero que tenham se divertido com a leitura, e não xinguem a Fabiana, eu escrevi o capítulo inteiro, inclusive as lemon e a ceninha da Mione e do Rony.

Agora vou buzinar o ouvido dela para escolhermos o modelito do vestido da Hermione e montar a cerimônia do casamento. Aguardem-nos, pois a lua-de-mel vai ser muuuiiittoo quente! Talvez role até uma ceninha do ruivo e sua noivinha no transatlântico. Dizem que cruzeiros marítimos são afrodisíacos, então...

E posso adiantar que o Draco vai estar com a corda toda!

Sugestões, críticas e um simples Oi, são sempre bem vindos.

Potterish regards,

Topaz.

**Nota da Fabianadat:**

Gente nada neste capítulo é meu, só ajudei a betar. Então estou tão impressionada como vocês com a incrível imaginação e dom de escrita de minha parceira Topaz.

E sim, o próximo capitulo vai por fogo na tela dos pcs e afins, cuidado, tenham a mão lenços para estancar hemorragias nasais e limpar possíveis babas do teclado e mesa, e até mesmo extintores de incêndio, depois não venham dizer que eu não avisei.

E não se esqueçam de deixarem reviews, eles fazem bem pra pele, cabelo e unhas, além de evitar maldições que a Topaz deixou estrategicamente bem colocadas pra quem só lê e esquece-se de deixar nem que seja um Oi!.

Eu avisei, agora é com vocês.

Beijos!

Fabiandat


	21. O grande dia

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

21. O GRANDE DIA

O mundo bruxo acordou cedo naquele 31 de Julho, afinal era chegado o grande dia do tão falado casamento do Trio de Ouro mais o herdeiro Malfoy nos jardins de Hogwarts.

Harry e Rony foram acordados pelo despertador mágico de Hermione e na cozinha sorriram ao ver a enorme lista de tarefas pendurada na porta da geladeira. Enquanto o ruivo ligava a cafeteira e tirava do armário os pacotes com pães e os biscoitos de aveia com mel, enviados pela senhora Granger, Harry arrumava a louça na mesa e espiava pela janela, olhando o céu claro da manhã de verão e pensando que dali a algumas horas estaria oficialmente casado com Draco. Mais uma vez teria que aturar a imprensa tirando fotos sem parar e tentando descobrir minúcias de sua vida particular, este era o preço a pagar por mais uma vez desafiar as regras e quebrar paradigmas.

Suspirando alto ele virou-se para encarar o amigo encostado no balcão que esperava o café coar e lia distraído o jornal.

Na mansão Black, Draco acordou lentamente, piscando por causa da claridade que se filtrava pelas cortinas rendadas, e mais atento escutou passos na escadaria. Sem dúvida Hermione deveria estar acordada e provavelmente começaria a preparar o café da manhã já que Monstro fora dispensado de suas funções desde o dia anterior. A medibruxa ainda era uma ferrenha defensora dos elfos, mas até ela havia concordado que a presença de Monstro na casa iria causar mais transtorno do que ajuda. Seus pais tomariam um susto sem tamanho e a criatura detestava trouxas, o que sem dúvida acabaria causando cenas nada agradáveis.

Depois de fazer sua toalete ele vestiu uma túnica simples, e desceu seguindo o cheiro do pão fresco e de bolo recém assado. Para sua surpresa, a mesa já estava posta e os pais de Hermione olhavam assombrados as manobras da filha com a varinha.

Draco cumprimentou os convidados e todos se sentaram à mesa para o desjejum.

Apesar de negar veementemente o nervosismo, sua garganta estava tão contraída que ele mal conseguiu engolir uns goles de chá.

A senhora Granger bastante perceptiva comentou: - Acalme-se querido! Eu sei que é um grande passo e o início de uma nova vida, mas tenha em mente que os noivos são as pessoas mais ocupadas deste dia e quase nunca conseguem sossego para comer ou beber. Você não vai querer desmaiar no seu casamento, não é?

Draco balançou a cabeça numa negativa enquanto ponderava as palavras da mulher. Realmente o dia seria bem agitado e com aquele bando de repórteres seguindo cada passo deles, uma foto do herdeiro Malfoy desmaiado durante a cerimônia daria uma bela manchete e as fofocas seriam intermináveis. Inconcebível!

Forçando-se a respirar pausadamente, ele se obrigou a comer alguns sequilhos e uma torrada com manteiga junto com o chá.

Hermione sorriu para ele e ergueu a xícara num brinde mudo, afinal a medibruxa competente e pesquisadora brilhante também estava nervosa. Para ela morar junto com Rony estava bom o suficiente, mas toda esta pompa e circunstância do casamento nos jardins da antiga escola estavam mexendo com seus nervos também.

oooOOoooOOooo

Antes das oito da manhã Hogsmeade já estava em clima de festa. As ruas estavam se enchendo rapidamente de pessoas que aguardavam pela chegada dos convidados e se possível dar uma boa olhada nos noivos e demais autoridades que certamente apareceriam. Um destacamento de aurores fazia a segurança do evento patrulhando as ruas da cidade zumbiam numa cacofonia de vozes de adultos, crianças, carruagens, alguns carros trouxas e vendedores ambulantes.

No centro de Londres, Harry e Rony se arrumavam sem pressa, pois foi combinado de usarem a lareira de flú do escritório da Gemialidades Weasley. Harry ponderava que o ruivo poderia tornar-se um magnata do novo mundo bruxo se os negócios continuassem se expandindo na velocidade atual. A loja de logros já estava com uma filial em Hogsmeade e pronta para abrir a segunda, os contratos com o ministério para o fornecimento de equipamentos de proteção aos funcionários pouco atentos ou talentosos ia de vento em popa, e ele teve a fantástica idéia de criar uma pequena frota de carros de aluguel enfeitiçados, no geral modelos espaçosos para levar famílias em viagens ou mudanças e duas limusines que hoje seriam usadas pelos quatro noivos.

Harry realmente não havia gostado da idéia de desfilar em carro aberto de Hogsmeade até Hogwarts, e mais uma vez foi voto vencido. Sua fama o precedia, e o fato inusitado do duplo casamento dos heróis da batalha final contra as trevas e por ser o primeiro casamento gay oficializado pelo Ministério em séculos, havia deixado o povo mais que curioso. Segundo sua querida amiga, a raça humana apesar da evolução ainda precisava de pão e circo, e fazendo uma aparição pública, daria menos chance a comentários maldosos e tentativas de furar a segurança do evento.

ooOOOooOOOoo

No largo Grimmauld número 12 Hermione estava quase pronta, cercada pelo cabeleireiro, maquiadora e um dos organizadores do evento que falava sem parar.

Draco por sua vez preferiu o silêncio e o isolamento de seus aposentos. Depois de um banho caprichado e do cabelo seco, ele foi até o armário onde estava seu traje e começou a se vestir.

Pansy que o acompanharia até o altar, chegou sorridente envolta num longuete cor verde menta de chiffon de seda com alças fininhas, uma estola do mesmo tecido cobrindo os ombros e uma rosa de cetim do mesmo tom do vestido que emprestavam um ar de simplicidade elegante; combinando perfeitamente com o coque estilo francês e os discretos brincos e pulseira de opalas.

Ela o ajudou a fazer o nó da gravata e colocar o antigo a precioso alfinete de esmeralda na peça.

Draco olhava a loira caminhando pelo quarto e pensava em até quando Greg seria tão obtuso. Já estava na hora dele tomar uma atitude e pedir Pansy em casamento.

Com um brilho malandro no olhar a amiga perguntou: - Então, tudo certo para o grande passo?

E ele respondeu: - Sim, você acha que eu esqueci alguma coisa?

- Bem, vamos fazer a checagem final: Algo novo? Sim, o traje. Algo velho? O alfinete de gravata. Algo azul? Não estou vendo!

- Pansy, você está falando da superstição trouxa sobre as noivas?

- Claro meu bem! Então? Algo azul? Algo emprestado?

- Cara senhorita Parkinson, você está precisando visitar um medibruxo para revisar seus olhos ou a sua cabeça! EU NÃO SOU UMA NOIVA!

- Bem, o seu equipamento é diferente, mas é você quem fica por baixo e também demora até mais que uma noiva para se arrumar...

- Por Mordred! Porque eu fui abrir a minha boca naquele maldito baile! Ser o passivo não faz de mim a "mulher" no relacionamento, nós somos iguais. Se enveredar por esta linha de raciocínio, foi Harry quem deu à luz. De onde o pessoal tira estas idéias? E para seu governo, as coisas vão mudar em breve.

- Verdade? A Hermione achou uma solução para o dilema?

- Ugh! Eu e esta minha língua comprida!

- Comprida? Não me lembro, mas sempre foi talentosa. Você beijava muito bem! Agora deixa de drama e me conta o que a senhorita sabe-tudo descobriu.

Draco não teve escolha e contou o acontecido enquanto sua amiga escutava atentamente. Quando ele finalizou a explicação ela fez um gesto de assentimento e falou:

- Bem, talvez os trouxas também possam nos ensinar algumas coisinhas. Mas voltando ao nosso assunto: algo azul? Algo emprestado?

O loiro revirou os olhos e entregou o jogo: - Minha cueca é azul. Satisfeita?

- Eu sabia! Você não resiste às tradições, por mais ridículas que pareçam.

- Pansy, não enche, tá? O alfaiate mandou um traje completo, até a roupa debaixo e meias inclusos.

- Hã, sei. E você nem escolheu a cor?

- Ele perguntou sobre minhas cores preferidas e eu respondi, a cueca azul foi pura coincidência.

- Certo, não quero te deixar mais nervoso, então vou fazer de conta que eu não sei que você ama preto e prata, com uma tendência de se vestir basicamente com estas duas cores. Algo emprestado?

- Mas você não desiste mesmo, não é? – Respondeu ele meio exasperado.

- Você sabe que não, é inútil discutir comigo, então?

- Não, nada emprestado. – Ele resmungou.

A loira abriu a bolsa e depois de remexer o conteúdo, sacou um lenço de seda branca e dobrando a peça colocou no bolso do colete do noivo.

- Pronto! – Disse ela parecendo satisfeita com o pequeno triângulo branco que sobressaia da roupa. – Agora é só prender o cabelo a podemos descer, acho que a Hermione deve estar pronta também,

Dito isto, ela deu um empurrãozinho encorajador no amigo que resmungando sobre mulheres enxeridas pegou a fita da mesma cor do colete e foi até o espelho a fim de arrumar o cabelo e por fim vestiu a túnica bruxa.

Ao chegarem na sala, encontraram os pais de Hermione e Draco fez as apresentações.

O casal Granger estava muito alinhado. O pai da noiva vestia um terno risca-giz, camisa branca e uma gravata cinza, na lapela um pequeno botão de rosa vermelha. A esposa trajava uma saia longa, blusa e casaquinho confeccionados crepe de seda fosco num tom rosa antigo e um belo conjunto de colar e brincos de pérola.

Eles pareciam estar se integrando relativamente bem ao mundo mágico, um pouco surpresos com os costumes, mas a grande provação seria a viagem até o local do casamento. Não poderiam usar o flú, aparatação acompanhada ou chaves de portal, o expresso Hogwarts além de ser na parte mágica já estava lotado, então o transporte seria feito numa das limusines enfeitiçadas de Jorge, que voaria até o povoado de Hogsmeade e de lá até a escola seguiriam pela estrada, fazendo sua aparição pública.

O som de passos e vozes no alto da escadaria chamou a atenção de todos para o local. Hermione estava descendo, resplandecente em seu vestido branco. O modelo era simples, sem mangas, com o busto modelado, descendo suavemente pelo corpo e com uma pequena cauda. O tecido escolhido foi uma belíssima renda ricamente trabalhada, cujos detalhes eram destacados pelo forro de seda branco, fazendo um jogo de luz e sombras a cada passo dela. Como já morava com Rony, não quis usar um véu, então a cabeleira castanha estava arrumada num coque alto que era abraçado pela magnífica tiara de Muriel.

Em ouro amarelo, a jóia era formada por um intrincado desenho de folhas e frutos de carvalho. As folhas eram cravejadas de diamantes e cada fruto representado por uma única gema lapidada e engastada, assim os inúmeros diamantes refletiam a luminosidade do ambiente, criando um halo brilhante em torno da noiva.

Ela sorriu para todos e cumprimentou Pansy que fez a mesma checagem dos itens da noiva. Hermione também estava sem "algo emprestado" e desta vez foi Draco quem ofereceu a solução, indo até o quarto de Bella e retornando com um lindo par de brincos de diamante.

- Aqui está Hermione, pertenceram a minha mãe. São herança da família Black e estão em casa novamente, espero que minha filha os use algum dia.

- Mas Draco, são muito valiosos! Eu tenho medo de perdê-los.

- Não seja teimosa! É o seu dia de brilhar, eles combinam com a tiara e eu quero ver a Skeeter sufocar de inveja! Harry e eu casados de papel passado, você na elite bruxa ostentando a aprovação total da família, os Weasley fazendo parte da alta sociedade e sem falar que este é o primeiro casamento realizado nos jardins de Hogwarts!

A moça deu uma risada e concordou: - Certo você venceu!

O noivo ajudou a amiga na troca dos brincos e todos foram até o carro que os levaria até a antiga escola. O pessoal da empresa de eventos arrumou a bagagem partindo também para o local do casamento.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Harry e Rony chegaram à Gemialidades e foram recepcionados pelo próprio Jorge que fez questão de dirigir a limusine. Quando lhe foi perguntado o porquê, ele muito sabido respondeu:

- É minha chance de aparecer na manchete dos jornais de toda a Europa bruxa! Uma boa propaganda para a loja e para mim; quem sabe alguma leitora se interesse por um pobre empresário carente de amor! Estou precisando de uma namorada.

Rony retrucou: - Até que a idéia não é ruim; pois se a mamãe descobrir o tipo de garotas com que você anda "saindo", como aquela dançarina da despedida de solteiro, o sermão vai durar uma semana!

- Merlin me livre! – E com um sorrisinho sacana ele fez um gesto chamando os noivos para entrarem no carro.

O carro avançava lentamente pela rua principal de Hogsmeade com a capota abaixada e as pessoas paravam para olhá-los e cumprimentar, desejar votos de felicidade e até tirar fotografias.

Harry estava com uma expressão séria e Jorge pelo espelho retrovisor implicou:

- Relaxe e aproveite cara! Eu sei que não faz o seu estilo, mas não tem jeito, este é o preço de ser uma celebridade.

O moreno deu um sorriso torto e concordou com um balançar de cabeça.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Ao chegarem aos portões da escola, foram identificados e dirigiram-se até o local onde estavam outros carros e algumas carruagens.

Os três seguiram para uma tenda pequena onde a senhora Weasley e Minerva MacGonagall os aguardavam. Molly entraria com Rony e Minerva entraria com Harry. Afinal, depois da mãe de seu amigo e Hermione que hoje era a noiva, a única outra mulher com quem ele podia contar era sua antiga diretora, braço direito de seu mentor e a descobridora do seu talento para quadribol.

Ela estava sentada muito ereta e conversava amigavelmente com a mulher ruiva, quase sorrindo.

Ao ver os noivos entrando, Molly se debulhou em lágrimas, emocionada com seus meninos, tão altos e bem arrumados, prestes a se tornarem esposos e chefes de família!

Arthur entrou na tenda e abraçou a esposa tendo o cuidado de não amassar o vestido elegante e lembrando a todos do horário.

Dali se ouvia o burburinho de vozes, os convidados já estavam acomodados e uns poucos retardatários se apressavam para sentar, sendo auxiliados pelo pessoal que organizava o evento.

Depois de alguns minutos, um deles apareceu na tenda e avisou que era a hora de se prepararem, pois os padrinhos estavam prontos para seguirem até o altar e o celebrante também já estava a postos, e comunicou a eles que outra limusine estava atravessando Hogsmeade em direção à Hogwarts.

Uma música era ouvida do lado de fora da tenda e todos se aprumaram para o início da cerimônia.

Do lado de fora, o sol das nove e meia da manhã dissipava o restinho de frio, enchendo o ar com o delicado perfume das flores que formavam os inúmeros arranjos decorativos e também os dois arcos lindamente trabalhados fazendo espirais de crisântemos verdes claro, rosas vermelhas e delicadas folhagens em tons da prata ao verde escuro entremeados por fitas douradas e prateadas.

Dois grupos de cadeiras brancas estavam separados por um rico tapete de veludo violeta profundo que ia até o pequeno altar onde ficaria o bruxo oficiante da cerimônia designado pelo Ministério, os noivos, pais e padrinhos.

A segunda limusine cruzou os portões da escola e a senhora Granger foi acompanhada até o local da cerimônia. Hermione, Draco e seus acompanhantes dirigiram-se mais lentamente para o local, pois seriam os últimos a entrar.

Os padrinhos dos dois casais se posicionaram na beira do tapete cerimonial e a mãe de Hermione chegou, sendo saudada pelos presentes e apresentada a um exótico bruxo de longos bigodes, alto e rotundo que trajava uma extravagante veste verde esmeralda ricamente bordada. Ele fora professor de poções de sua filha e hoje fazia par com a diretora da escola que escoltaria Harry até o altar.

Horácio Slughorn sempre galante ofereceu o braço à senhora Granger e juntamente com o senhor Weasley, abriram o cortejo até o altar, sendo seguidos pelos padrinhos de Rony e Hermione que seriam Gina e Justino, Estúrgio Podmore e Amélia Bones, Peter Gordon e esposa e o chefe da divisão dos aurores de elite acompanhado por Madame Hooch.

E atrás seguiram os padrinhos de Harry e Draco: Kingsley e a esposa, Neville e Luna, Gui e Fleur mais Gregory Goyle que faria par com Pansy Parkinson.

O cortejo andou a passos lentos pelo tapete e posicionaram-se no altar onde o celebrante numa ofuscante veste de cetim roxo já os aguardava.

A música mudou e na beirada do tapete chegaram os noivos. Rony de braços dados com Molly que estava muito elegante num vestido azul hortênsia com detalhes em renda e o ruivo num tradicional traje bruxo com a veste e calças pretas, o colete cinza grafite, camisa branca e gravata lilás.

Harry também de preto, trazia na barra da veste e nas mangas duas finas tiras em vermelho grifinório, cor que se repetia na lapela do colete preto; camisa branca e gravata cinza prata. O moreno estava acompanhado por Minerva MacGonagall, que usava o tradicional coque, uma saia longa com o padrão do tartan da família nos tons de vermelho purpúreo, verde oliva e preto combinando com uma blusa de seda branca e o tradicional corselete preto.

Com os dois noivos no altar, era chegada à hora da entrada de seus consortes; a música mudou novamente e os convidados olhavam mais uma vez para o início do tapete cerimonial.

Primeiro entraram a aia e o pajem. A filha de Gina vestia um longuinho lilás com o peitilho todo rebordado de flores num tom mais escuro, no cabelo flamejante um aro de strass e nas mãos ela levava uma pequena cesta com um par de alianças. Teddy muito compenetrado em seu papel trajava uma veste tradicional em preto, camisa branca e gravata lilás que combinava perfeitamente com o cabelo roxo, e nas mãos uma pequena almofada com outro par de alianças.

Alguns passos atrás, Hermione entrava de braços dados com o pai arrancando suspiros dos convidados. Com a luz do sol, os diamantes da tiara lançavam fagulhas luminosas e o jogo de luz e sombra da renda sobre a seda destacava o belíssimo e intrincado trabalho de tecelagem.

Rony parecia mesmerizado com a figura radiante e sorridente de sua noiva, que ao passar perto de uma das fileiras ouviu uma voz conhecida comentar:

- Está vendo Augusta? É a minha tiara, ela nunca sai de moda!

E a castanha seguiu sorrindo até o altar.

Em seguida foi a vez de Harry ficar embasbacado.

De braços dados com Pansy, Draco brilhava em tons de cinza e prata. A calça cinza escuro fazia contraste com a veste de seda num tom cinza médio, que se abria com a brisa revelando um colete em brocado de seda cinza platina, a camisa imaculadamente branca e uma gravata prateada.

Chegando ao pé do altar, Hermione foi entregue pelo pai ao futuro esposo que abraçou o sogro e prometeu cuidar muito bem da sua filha.

Draco foi para os braços de Harry que agradeceu a Pansy e prometeu retribuir e gentileza no casamento dela, também prometendo que cuidaria do loiro.

Os casais se voltaram para o oficiante da cerimônia e o sol incidiu sobre eles, suscitando murmúrios dos convidados.

Sob o sol alguns notaram que nas costas das vestes de Harry e Draco Haviam bordados em ponto sombra uma fênix e um dragão respectivamente.

Então se fez silêncio e o bruxo falou:

- Neste dia estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união destes dois casais, no lugar que de certa forma representa um lar para a grande maioria de nós, e mais especialmente para Harry Potter, onde este viveu grandes aventuras, finalizou uma guerra e hoje juntamente com seus grandes amigos e seu prometido, também aluno desta escola, embarcará numa nova etapa de sua vida.

Dirigindo o olhar para os dois casais o celebrante perguntou:

- Caros noivos, é de livre e espontânea vontade que assumireis este compromisso?

E os quatro responderam: - Sim.

Voltando-se para os convidados ele falou:

- Se alguém sabe de alguma razão válida para impedir estas uniões, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, ele voltou a falar: - Então prossigamos com a cerimônia. - Voltando-se novamente aos dois casais fez um breve discurso:

- Tratem um ao outro com respeito, e lembrem-se freqüentemente do que os uniu. Dêem alta prioridade para a ternura, gentileza e bondade que a sua relação merece. Quando as dificuldades, frustrações e medo atacarem o seu relacionamento, e estas situações ameaçam todas as relações em um momento ou outro; lembrem-se de se concentrar no que há de bom e certo entre vocês, e não apenas no que está errado. Desta forma, vocês podem dominar as tempestades quando as nuvens esconderem o sol em suas vidas, lembrando que mesmo se você o perder de vista por um instante, o sol ainda estará lá. E se cada um de vocês assumir a responsabilidade pela qualidade de sua vida em comum, ela certamente será marcada pela abundância e alegria.

E dirigindo-se para Ron e Hermione ele comunicou:

- Esta é à hora de fazer os votos matrimoniais. Senhor Ronald, por favor.

O ruivo fitou a noiva e com um sorriso recitou os votos que havia escrito:

- Hermione, eu te amo. Você é minha melhor amiga e a mulher da minha vida. E hoje, dia do nosso casamento, meu coração será seu definitivamente. Eu prometo te encorajar e inspirar, a rir com você, te dar conforto nos momentos de tristeza e dificuldades. Prometo te amar nos momentos bons e mais ainda nos ruins, quando a vida estiver calma, e quando ficar difícil. Quando nosso amor fluir tranquilamente, e quando ele precisar de reforço. Eu prometo sempre te respeitar, te dar carinho e te honrar em pensamentos e palavras. Hoje e em todos os dias de nossas vidas.

A castanha, emocionada com as palavras ditas, e sentindo o coração ser preenchido por uma indescritível felicidade, deu um sorriso iluminado e mirando os olhos azuis de Rony recitou os seus:

- Rony, eu me orgulho de casar com você, meu amigo, meu amor e meu par. Será uma honra fazer parte de sua maravilhosa família, eles já ocupam um lugar especial no meu coração há vários anos. Prometo enxugar suas lágrimas com o meu riso, mitigar sua dor com o meu carinho e compaixão. Apoiar suas decisões, vibrar com suas conquistas e te consolar nas perdas. Hoje iniciamos uma nova jornada que trilharemos juntos. E eu me entrego a você de todo coração, e prometo te amar sempre.

Mais palavras não eram necessárias, o olhar que trocavam dizia tudo.

- Senhor Potter, por favor. - Falou o bruxo que oficiava a cerimônia, quebrando um pouco da comoção criada pelos votos trocados.

O moreno de olhos cintilando ao fitar o noivo recitou seus votos:

- Draco, - começou o moreno com um timbre calmo e suave, focando no loiro como se os dois estivesse sozinhos ali e não com uma enorme audiência os assistindo - me apaixonar por você foi uma grande surpresa. E gestar o fruto desta paixão, foi à experiência mais enriquecedora e inesquecível da minha vida. Foi lindo, aterrador e extraordinário. – _Ah, sim!_, pensou o loiro_, você não têm nem idéia de como foi aterrador pensar que você jamais acordaria._ Draco empurrou o pensamento para longe, hoje não era dia de se martirizar com aquela lembrança. E voltou a prestar atenção nas palavras do outro que seguia falando_ -_ Digo com toda certeza que eu te amo, te respeito e desejo fazer parte da sua vida nos bons e maus momentos. Prometo dizer sempre a verdade, respeitar suas opiniões e seu espaço. Que os nossos desentendimentos sejam breves e raros, que nossas vitórias sejam justas e nossa família motivo de alegria e bem querer. E espero que me permitas ser além de amante, também seu amigo, a fonte de consolo, seu companheiro por toda vida e quem sabe além.

O loiro com um pequeno sorriso despontando nos lábios iniciou sua fala:

- Harry, eu estava na escuridão, mas você entrou na minha vida como um raio de sol. E daquele dia em diante, eu me senti amado e adorado. Mas não aceitei você e acabei e sofrendo muito com nossa separação. Então por um capricho do destino você me proporcionou a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, uma filha. E me foi dada a chance de tomar conta de vocês dois. Por um milagre você acordou e por um milagre ainda maior nosso amor floresceu. Deste dia em diante, nós seremos um, nossos corações baterão no mesmo ritmo, pois estaremos unidos para sempre: corpos, corações e espíritos. – Draco prendeu seu olhar mais intimamente com o moreno - Obrigado por me amar. Eu serei seu parceiro, ouvinte e confidente. Você sempre será bem-vindo ao meu mundo interior para dividir idéias, somar conhecimentos e trocar experiências. Ou simplesmente desfrutar do pacífico silêncio de nossas almas em harmonia. Eu acredito em você e sempre estarei ao seu lado, te amando e apoiando.

O silencio ao final daquelas palavras estava cheio de emoção que pairava no cálido ar da manhã, quatro pares de olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes imersos em sua alegria particular, esquecidos de tudo o que os cercava, perdidos em mútua contemplação.

O celebrante voltou a falar quebrando mais uma vez o encanto:

- Agora podem trocar as alianças. - E com um gesto amigável chamou as crianças que as carregavam.

A filha de Gina entregou a cestinha para Rony e Teddy depositou a pequena almofada com as alianças nas mãos de Harry.

Rony pegou a aliança de ouro com cinco pequenos brilhantes incrustados e tomando a mão esquerda da noiva e falou enquanto deslizava a jóia pelo dedo anelar: - Com esta aliança eu te desposo; e que ela seja sempre um símbolo do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.

Hermione admirou por alguns instantes a aliança e pegando a mão esquerda do ruivo repetiu o voto colocando no dedo dele uma aliança que ostentava um único brilhante incrustado: - Com esta aliança eu te desposo, e que ela seja sempre um símbolo do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.

Os dois ficaram de mãos dadas e se voltaram para o outro casal, sorrindo.

Harry desamarrou as fitas que prendiam as alianças e tomando uma delas, pegou a mão esquerda do loiro e colocou a aliança de platina que ostentava um diamante de rara beleza engastado, chamado lágrima de dragão e repetiu os votos: - Com esta aliança eu te desposo, e que ela seja um símbolo do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.

Draco pegou a outra aliança, absolutamente idêntica a sua, com a mão levemente trêmula tomou a mão morena e respirando fundo falou: - Com esta aliança eu te desposo, e que ela seja um símbolo do meu amor e da minha fidelidade.

Eles também se deram as mãos e sorriram para o casal de amigos.

O bruxo que oficiava a cerimônia falou novamente:

- Solicito a todos os presentes que se levantem e aos padrinhos e pais que se aproximem dos noivos com as varinhas em punho, para o voto de união dos noivos e a confirmação do Elo Matrimonial.

Os noivos postaram-se de frente um para o outro, ainda de mãos dadas. Com um gesto do celebrante os quatro recitaram:

- "Nós juramos viver em paz e movidos pelo amor

Coração a coração, mão nas mãos.

Ó grande espírito, ouça-nos agora

Confirmando este voto sagrado."

Todos falaram a uma só voz: - "Que assim seja."

E das varinhas dos padrinhos jorraram fagulhas douradas sobre os noivos, selando o compromisso.

O bruxo voltou a falar:

- Eu os declaro oficialmente casados. Podem beijar seus esposos.

Os flashes dos fotógrafos espocavam loucamente registrando o momento do beijo entre os casais mais famosos da história da bruxandade moderna, mas eles não pareceram se importar, felizes demais por estarem ligados pelas leis dos homens e pelo elo de amor.

Depois de alguns risos discretos e tosses fingidas, os dois casais muito sorridentes e abraçados, tornaram a virar-se para o pequeno púlpito onde estava o celebrante, que comunicou aos presentes que daria a bênção final e começou a falar:

- "Que as vossas almas sempre se banhem na luz da verdade e do entendimento. Que o amor de vocês sempre eleve seus pensamentos ao céu, enquanto seus pés permaneçam profundamente enraizados na terra. Que o amor não esteja presente apenas em suas mentes, mas principalmente em seus corações. E mantenham seus corações sempre abertos para o esposo. Que o seu amor seja um santuário para o outro e para tudo que lhes é sagrado. Sempre honrando aquele que vos amou primeiro e que os inspirou a amar um ao outro, aquele que os fez ficarem juntos: O criador de todos nós."

- Abençoados sejam!

E os convidados repetiram: - Abençoados sejam!

O quarteto de cordas iniciou uma melodia leve e romântica e o celebrante convidou os dois casais a assinarem o livro do registro civil, sendo seguidos pelos padrinhos e pais que foram saindo pelas laterais do pequeno altar até a tenda onde estava montado o bufe.

Assim que Rony e Hermione colocaram os pés no tapete, seguidos por Harry e Draco, uma chuva de pétalas de rosas desceu sobre os dois casais que foram saudados por todos enquanto caminhavam.

Ao chegarem à área da recepção, os dois casais trocaram os cumprimentos. Hermione com os olhos lacrimejantes abraçou Harry e Draco desejando a eles toda a felicidade do mundo e recebendo os mesmos votos dos dois. Rony foi mais comedido, deu um abraço em Harry e cumprimentou o loiro com um aperto de mão. Mas antes que os padrinhos chegassem até eles, uma diminuta figurinha de cabelos loiros prateado trajando um esvoaçante vestido verde jade com uma fita dourada e prateada na cintura que terminava num mimoso laço na parte de trás, irrompeu pelo tapete de cerimônia agora quase coberto de pétalas de rosas, gritando com sua vozinha fina:

-Papais, papais!

Harry e Draco se ajoelharam para receber a filha com muitos beijos e sorrindo feitos bobos; era a primeira vez que ela os chamava assim.

Hermione secou as lágrimas e acabou sorrindo da traquinagem da pequena que havia escapado das vigilantes mulheres Weasley, mostrando que era realmente neta de um maroto. Que Merlin tivesse piedade deles!

Ao se dar conta dos fotógrafos, Bella virou-se na direção dos flashes atirando beijinhos e dando tchau com a mãozinha. Draco com seu sorriso marca registrada comentou:

- Esta garota vai longe! Herdou o meu charme! Com esta idade já está encantando a mídia de toda a Europa.

E o moreno retrucou:

- Quando ela ficar maior não quero nem pensar na fila de admiradores batendo em nossa porta! Ela promete ser uma moça lindíssima.

O sorriso do sonserino sumiu e ele falou num tom muito parecido com seu falecido pai: - Se algum deles magoar nossa garotinha vai aprender na carne porque a família Malfoy sempre foi temida.

Harry o olhou um tanto surpreso pela drástica mudança, mas concordou com um pequeno gesto e um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

Hermione quebrou o clima comentando num tom leve: - Ela ainda é um bebê e tenho certeza que sendo filha dos dois saberá se defender muito bem. Sorriam rapazes, hoje é dia de festa!

E Rony emendou com um sorriso de lado: - E depois vem a lua-de-mel!

A castanha balançando a cabeça e revirando os olhos comentou num tom jocoso: - Vocês homens são todos iguais! Só pensam naquilo!

Os três noivos riram e o loiro respondeu: - Admita Mione, realmente vai ser a melhor parte de tudo isto. - Disse ele com um sorriso entre o divertido e o sardônico e um olhar que abrangia o entorno. - Depois de toda esta trabalheira, exposição pública e dias sem ver o Rony, me diga que você não quer um pouco de sossego e privacidade.

Ela sorriu de volta, mas não conseguiu articular uma resposta, pois seus pais haviam chegado e ela foi carinhosamente abraçada e beijada por eles, e em seguida pelo casal Weasley. Depois vieram os padrinhos e os dois casais não se falaram mais, recebendo felicitações dos inúmeros convidados enquanto as máquinas fotográficas disparavam sem trégua e as penas de repetição corriam velozes pelos caderninhos de anotações.

Hagrid apareceu acompanhado de Madame Maxine e pela primeira vez o meio gigante estava realmente alinhado. No lugar do horrendo casaco de pele de toupeira ele vestia um elegante terno azul marinho, camisa branca e uma gravata azul marinho com petit pois brancos, tendo a barba aparada e os cabelos rebeldes quase domados, presos num rabo de cavalo.

A diretora de Beaubaxtons num vaporoso vestido de estampa floral fazia um par perfeito com o guarda-caça. A resolução do "caso das Aranhas" na escola francesa pelo jeito havia rendido bons frutos para ele e Madame Maxine também parecia estar apreciando a companhia. Mas Hagrid sempre veria Harry como um menino, e lhe deu um daqueles abraços quebra-ossos que o levantou do chão ao desejar felicidades e começou a chorar de emoção, mas desta vez o lenço que ele tirou do bolso era somente do tamanho de uma toalha de rosto e confeccionado em fina cambraia de linho. A senhora foi mais comedida, inclinando a cabeça em cumprimento, felicitando os noivos num inglês carregado de sotaque e recebendo os agradecimentos num corretíssimo francês por conta de Draco, que estava com a filha no colo.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu infinito, todos estavam acomodados sob o imenso toldo cuja cobertura diáfana filtrava a luz do sol proporcionando uma luminosidade agradável e aliviando o calor. As cadeiras eram brancas e as mesas estavam cobertas por toalhas de um amarelo pálido com desenhos de folhagens em dourado e prateado foscos; os centros de mesa ostentavam delicados arranjos com pequenos crisântemos de uma tonalidade verde claro, botões de rosa vermelhos e folhagens que variavam do prata ao verde intenso criando um clima agradavelmente colorido.

Na mesa dos noivos, os dois casais, os pais de Rony e Hermione, Pansy Parkinson e Gregory Goyle mais Minerva MacGonagall e Horácio Slughorn que estava quase estourando de tanto orgulho por ter sido escolhido para acompanhar seu mais famoso pupilo até o altar, "colecionar" troféus de prestígio e bons contatos sociais seria seu vício eterno.

Minerva sempre muito séria tinha uma expressão mais suave neste dia. Ela pensava em tudo que aqueles jovens já haviam vivido. Especialmente Harry. E era com o coração aliviado que ela via o carinho de Draco para com ele e com a filha dos dois. Quem diria que o herdeiro Malfoy e seu arquiinimigo acabariam se apaixonando e inacreditavelmente tido uma filha juntos. Mas como dizia Dumbledore, o amor era uma força imensurável, e neste caso a única explicação possível para fatos tão extraordinários.

Os pais de Hermione estavam admirados com a variedade de pessoas, estilos e os modos do mundo bruxo, tudo parecia atual, mas ao mesmo tempo trazia uma aura de antiguidade como as penas e pergaminhos, castiçais com velas, as longas túnicas dos homens e o vestuário das mulheres, bem como a profusão de jóias ostentadas e exóticos arranjos nos cabelos e nos chapéus. A senhora Granger não se cansava de fitar Harry e Draco mimando a filha, conjeturando com todo o ceticismo científico, a realidade irrefutável de uma inusitada gravidez masculina. Mas era neste mundo um tanto estranho e fantástico que sua filha havia escolhido viver, então lhe restava surpreender-se e aceitar o impossível.

Hermione fora criada para ser uma livre pensadora e sempre demonstrou um brilhantismo fora do comum, assim não foi um choque tão arrasador quando ela recebeu a carta de Hogwarts.

Agora sua estudiosa menina era uma renomada curandeira e estava casada com seu namorado de escola, um herói de guerra assim como ela própria e renomado auror. E ela e seu marido estavam na Inglaterra mágica, numa cidade bruxa, nos jardins da famosa escola e cercados de bruxos. Parecia um sonho ou talvez um episódio da antiga série de TV "Além da imaginação". Mas Hermione estava radiante, e isto era o que importava, ela havia feito suas escolhas e parecia muito feliz.

oooOOoooOOoooOOooo

A imensa mesa do bufê era uma festa para os olhos e uma tentação para a gula. Uma variedade sem fim de frutas frescas de todas as partes do mundo, fatiadas, na forma de cubinhos ou espetadas em palitinhos davam um colorido especial ao ambiente bem como a variada mesa de sucos. Também havia waffles preparados na hora, delicados crepes com os mais variados recheios, salgadinhos coquetel desde o simples creme de frango com palmito até o sofisticado caviar russo, massas folhadas, brioches crocantes, pastéis e vários biscoitos.

A mesa das tortas era uma atração à parte. De frutas, chantilly, creme pâtisserie, merengue caramelado, glaceadas, de mashmellow, de frutas secas ou cristalizadas, de abóbora e a atração maior eram as de chocolate, em variedades de tentar qualquer um, sem falar nos delicados muffins recheados que traziam na cobertura desenhos de leões, dragões e fênix.

O toque especial ficou por conta de uma "árvore" de maçãs do amor que estava plantada num grande vaso. Dos galhos frondosos e miniaturizados pendiam suculentas maçãs caramelizadas em tons de verde e vermelho, numa altura em que as crianças pudessem alcançá-los facilmente.

Os garçons pressurosos passavam pelas mesas oferecendo diversas opções de chás, café, leite, achocolatados, cerveja amanteigada e até refrigerantes trouxas. Os músicos alegravam o ambiente e também os repórteres e fotógrafos se revezavam fazendo pequenas pausas para deliciarem-se com as iguarias que lhes foram servidas num pequeno bufê na lateral da tenda, onde estava a central da imprensa.

Os únicos que não estavam aproveitando as iguarias eram os noivos, tirando fotos com cada convidado, passando pelas mesas, socializando com todos e ainda correndo atrás de Bella que adorou se enfiar debaixo das mesas e se esconder sob a mesa do bufê.

Rita Skeeter estava agitada, coordenando a pena de repetição verde ácido e sua nova câmera fotográfica de alta velocidade tentando flagrar lances que rendessem boas fofocas. Mas ela também acabou sendo alvo de comentários. Sua indumentária matinal estava como sempre discretíssima! Metida num justíssimo vestido com estampa de oncinha onde acima da linha do busto, o decote e as mangas eram de tule preto e transparente que teimava em escorregar para baixo, fazendo o vestido descer perigosamente, obrigando-a a sungar o tecido a cada cinco minutos para não revelar mais do que o recomendável. As meias pretas e o sapato de salto agulha também em estampa de oncinha coordenado com o óculos estilo gatinho enfeitados com cristais faziam um conjunto deveras extravagante.

Os primos Weasley e o restante das crianças também se engajaram no corre-corre criando uma divertida algazarra. A aia, filha de Gina, fugia de um dos garotos sem olhar para onde corria e acabou colidindo com uma moça alta, com a pele cor de chocolate e cabelo preto volumoso com cachos que mais pareciam molinhas. A negra bonita pegou a menina no colo e perguntou a garotinha esbaforida: - Está tudo bem querida?

A pequena fitou a estranha e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Você também é uma Weasley? Quem são seus pais? - perguntou ela.

- Minha mãe é Gina Weasley.

- Deuses! - Exclamou ela - Filha da Gina! Quer que eu te leve até ela?

A menina fez um gesto de concordância e deu a mão para a mulher mais velha, que se dirigiu até o aglomerado de mesas onde imperavam as cabeleiras vermelhas. Ao sentir-se em território seguro, a menina soltou a mão da estranha simpática e correu para a avó.

Abanando para a ruivinha, ela ia voltar para sua mesa quando se viu frente a frente com um rosto bastante conhecido. Seus olhos quase lhe pregaram uma peça, os gêmeos Weasley eram idênticos, mas seu amor adolescente já não estava entre os vivos, então este só podia ser Jorge. Respirando fundo para se recompor do choque, ela ensaiou um sorriso e cumprimentou o ruivo:

- Olá Jorge! É bom te ver.

O homem parecia ter sido vítima de um _Petrificus Totallus. _Foi uma das poucas vezes que ele ficou absolutamente sem palavras e sem ação.

Aquela deusa de ébano trajando um vestido tomara que caia rosa, perfumada e com um sorriso lindo, havia povoado muitas vezes seus sonhos. Mas ela era namorada de Fred, e, portanto, fora de alcance. Depois da guerra ela seguiu a carreira de jogadora de quadribol fora do país e passaram-se tantos anos...

Jorge pareceu sair de um encanto e deu-se conta de que a encarava há quase um minuto sem falar nada, então tratou de remendar a gafe:

- Angelina Johnson! Há quanto tempo! Veio especialmente para o casamento do mais famoso apanhador da grifinória?

- Também, mas voltei para a Inglaterra em caráter definitivo. E creio que serei quase sua vizinha! - Disse ela.

- Vizinha?

- No Beco Diagonal. Aluguei um apartamento ali enquanto penso o que vou fazer da minha vida.

- Veio com marido e filhos? - Perguntou o ruivo.

- Eu sou solteira, Jorge, meu casamento era com o time, mas chegou a hora de procurar alguma coisa mais interessante para fazer.

Dali em diante os dois se perderam numa longa conversa e Jorge estava tão focado na linda mulher que nem viu os olhares curiosos e os sorrisinhos sugestivos em sua direção.

oooOOoooOOooo

A festa prosseguiu animada até que próximo do meio dia, todos estavam conversando, rindo e era chegada a hora de cortar os bolos dos noivos e brindar com champanhe.

O pessoal do bufê, num belo truque, fez aparecer uma mesa de bom tamanho com dois magníficos bolos de casamento ladeados por baldes com gelo, garrafas do melhor champanhe e taças de cristal. A bebida espumante e as taças também apareceram em todas as mesas.

Os noivos se postaram ao lado dos bolos na pose tradicional, com ambos segurando a faca que cortaria a primeira fatia e os fotógrafos registraram e cena de todos os ângulos possíveis.

O bolo de Rony e Hermione era redondo, todo branco, com três andares e um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas descia até o tabuleiro. No topo, em lugar do tradicional casal de noivos estava um casal de leões. As rosas pareciam reais, mas na verdade eram preciosas recriações em chocolate branco tingido, a surpresa ficaria por conta do sabor, pois o bolo era de chocolate trufado recheado com nozes e cerejas, envolvidas num cremoso ganache de chocolate.

Harry e Draco optaram por um bolo quadrado também de três andares, de cor verde suave e todo trabalhado com delicados desenhos em glacê dourado e prateado; dando um aspecto filigranado ao doce, e no topo repousavam um dragão prateado e uma fênix em dourado e vermelho que se encaravam e tinham as garras entrelaçadas. Novamente o sabor seria uma surpresa; neste caso uma massa muito leve de baunilha e amêndoas, recheado com chantilly tradicional, morangos e framboesas.

Aproveitando o ensejo, Draco e Hermione fizeram sinais para um dos garçons que apareceu com um terceiro bolo que arrancou muitas risadas e palmas dos convidados: uma recriação de um campo de quadribol onde se erguiam duas torres, uma da Grifinória e outra da Sonserina, os aros para a goles, uma miniatura de Harry voando na firebolt e sendo confrontado por uma miniatura de Draco montado em sua Nimbus 2001.

Todos cantaram parabéns para o moreno que parecia entre o sem graça e o encantado com o bolo temático.

Gui Weasley num tom brincalhão falou: - Bem Harry, pelo menos acho que você nunca vai esquecer a data do seu aniversário de casamento! Parabéns duplo para você!

Os convidados repetiram os votos e deram uma salva de palmas para o noivo e aniversariante.

Os bolos foram cortados, e os noivos provaram os doces pela mão de seus esposos. No brinde com champanhe os convidados ergueram as taças cumprimentando os recém-casados que estavam cansados e felizes depois de tanta agitação. Enquanto os garçons serviam dos bolos aos convidados, os quatro tiveram uma pequena pausa e se entreolharam sorrindo.

Harry sempre carinhoso abraçou Draco e deu um selinho no loiro que retribuiu fazendo um carinho no rosto do marido.

Rony teve de abrir a boca: - Devagar vocês dois! Ainda faltam algumas horas até começar a lua-de-mel.

O loiro respondeu: - Em vez de ficar babando de inveja, você podia namorar um pouquinho. Com a boca ocupada você fica menos chato e a Hermione merece ser tratada como uma princesa, afinal ela é a noiva! Então vai dar um amasso na sua esposa ou encha a boca de bolo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e trocou um sorriso com Harry; aqueles dois iriam discutir a vida inteira, mas ao menos já haviam passado da fase de trocarem socos ou feitiços. A iminente discussão entre os dois nem começou, pois Bella chegou pedindo colo. A garotinha afundou as duas mãos numa das fatias de bolo e enfiando os dedinhos melados na boca ria muito e falava: - Doce, doce, doce...

Os dois casais conversaram, receberam felicitações e foram fotografados por mais de uma hora até decidirem que era chegada à hora de partir.

Então a noiva jogaria o buquê e depois eles sairiam da festa, mas os organizadores haviam preparado uma surpresa para os solteiros; além das flores tão tradicionais, os três noivos também ofertariam talismãs de boa sorte no amor.

Assim os homens e mulheres solteiros da festa se juntaram no meio da área de recepção onde foi conjurado um pequeno tablado. Os dois casais receberam muitas palmas, assovios e palavras de encorajamento. Hermione aspirou o perfume de seu fragrante buquê e os três homens um tanto sem jeito mostraram o que iriam jogar para os solteiros: sapos de pelúcia trajados com vestes bruxas e cada boneco com um topete da cor de cabelo dos rapazes.

Depois de mais risadas e muitas palmas, os quatro se viraram de costas para os convidados e lançaram os talismãs. Foi uma disputa divertida e acirrada que durou apenas alguns segundos, e os vencedores sorridentes ostentavam as prendas conquistadas.

O cobiçado buquê estava nas mãos de ninguém menos que Pansy Parkinson que sorria radiante, o sapo de topete ruivo ficou com Angelina Johnson, o de topete loiro com um auror colega de Rony e o de topete preto literalmente aterrissou no colo de Madame Maxine que encabulada sorriu para Hagrid, fazendo o meio gigante ficar vermelho como um tomate maduro.

Algumas fotos a mais, uma coleção de piadas sobre lua-de-mel foram desfiadas, muitos beijos de despedidas e um abraço apertado de Bella que ficaria com a sra. Weasley. Os dois casais saíram da festa por um corredor, onde bancadas de madeira decoradas com ramalhetes verdes e arranjos florais continham as lembrancinhas do casamento que seriam ofertadas aos convidados; bomboniéres em cristal que de um lado tinha lapidado um casal de leões e no outro um dragão e uma fênix com as garras entrelaçadas, repetindo o motivo dos bolos de casamento e recheados com as tradicionais amêndoas glaceadas em tons de dourado e prateado.

Rony pegou um dos potes e recebeu um olhar incrédulo de Hermione, mas tratou de se justificar: - Eu ainda estou com fome!

Ela balançou a cabeça em desalento e Harry falou:

- Antes de sair daqui eu gostaria de dar uma última voltinha sobre o campo de quadribol, vocês me acompanham?

Draco e Hermione se olhavam surpresos e Rony deu um sorrisinho.

- Harry, que idéia mais maluca! Voar como? Usando aquelas vassouras caindo aos pedaços do armário do campo de treino? - Perguntou o loiro e Hermione emendou:

- Eu não vou voar! Nunca me adaptei e com este vestido não dá! Sem falar que temos horário certo para as chaves de portal!

O ruivo interferiu: - Mione, eu também tenho uma surpresa para você e nós vamos até aquele velho carvalho onde sentávamos para estudar lembra? O motorista vai nos esperar, além disso, eu e o Harry atrasamos o horário das chaves de portal, vamos!

Com um _Accio Firebolts _Harry estendeu os dois braços pegando no ar duas vassouras de última geração; um presente útil e que fez os olhos de Draco cintilarem.

- Para mim? - Perguntou ele.

- Para nós. - Respondeu o moreno. E num tom risonho falou: - Agora nós estamos em pé de igualdade e você não vai poder alegar que eu consegui te vencer por causa da vassoura.

O loiro torceu o nariz, mas acabou rindo da criancice do marido e também por causa do presente tão típico de Harry.

Os dois montaram nas vassouras e fizeram um vôo rasante sobre a área do casamento, surpreendendo os convidados que passeavam ao ar livre e se dirigiram para o campo de quadribol. Muito entretido com o fato de voar lado a lado com o moreno, nem se deu conta que revoavam sobre a quadra e Harry o guiou até atingirem um ponto bastante alto de onde teriam uma visão total do campo e então chamou sua atenção: - Apesar das nossas brigas, tivemos bons momentos aqui, não é?

O loiro suspirou e respondeu: - Sem dúvida, mas a última vez que voei com você em Hogwarts não deixou boas lembranças.

- São tempos passados Draco, agora é vida nova. Mas a vassoura não era a surpresa, olha para baixo.

Draco olhou para o campo agora iluminado pelo sol a pino e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

A grama do campo de quadribol parecia um jardim, e as flores coloridas desenhavam o dragão e a fênix com as garras entrelaçadas. Abaixo das figuras, também escrito com flores havia a mesma citação que estava gravada nas alianças de casamento: _AMOR VINCIT OMNIA _(O AMOR A TUDO VENCE). Tocado com o romantismo do presente, o loiro bastante emocionado encostou a vassoura na de Harry e beijou o marido, pois sabia que não conseguiria falar naquele momento. Harry quebrou o beijo e fez um gesto para que ele o seguisse, manobrando num trajeto descendente e desmontando a vassoura na borda da quadra. Assim que Draco pousou o marido tomou a mão do loiro e com um gesto as flores se ergueram do chão revoando na brisa quente, formando no céu uma vez mais as duas figuras e explodindo num arco íris de fagulhas coloridas, pintando o céu do final de Julho.

Em outro canto do jardim, Rony e Hermione também desfrutavam de seu momento Hogwarts. Sentados no banco junto ao velho carvalho, os dois apreciavam o espetáculo de romantismo pirotécnico do outro casal e sorriam. Hermione segurava nas mãos o saquinho de veludo onde repousava a jóia que havia ganhado do marido: uma fina corrente de ouro com um pendente onde entrelaçadas haviam as letras R e H com um W no fundo, duas delicadas safiras, exatamente da cor dos olhos de Rony estavam incrustadas na junção das letras.

Quando ele ofereceu a jóia para ela minutos antes, havia falado: - Hermione, este é um presente meu para você, não tão chique quanto eu gostaria, mas é de coração. Esta jóia tem um feitiço de proteção e se você estiver em perigo, segure o pendente e repita as palavras que estão gravadas nas nossas alianças. Ele vai funcionar como uma chave de portal te levando onde eu estiver.

Ela tirou a jóia do saquinho e com os olhos rasos d'água contemplou o delicado trabalho. Agora ela era uma Weasley e Rony do seu jeito estava fazendo uma declaração de amor incondicional, carinho e proteção. Seu agradecimento foi abraçá-lo e beijá-lo com todo o amor que sentia e esperava que fosse como as palavras em latim gravadas em suas alianças: _AD AETERNUM_ (PARA A ETERNIDADE).

OOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Quinze minutos mais tarde, os quatro seguiram para a limusine que os levaria de volta a Hogsmeade, fazendo a aparição pública final agora como casais de fato e de estado. A bagagem deles, bem como as chaves de portal que os levaria aos destinos da lua-de-mel, os esperava no prédio da instituição de caridade mantida por Draco e Harry.

Para a surpresa dos quatro, as ruas da cidade permaneciam cheias e eles foram saudados pelos populares todo o tempo, o dia ensolarado e a capota do carro abaixada facilitavam os cumprimentos.

Harry e Hermione comentaram que eles pareciam estar num cortejo real e Draco falou: - Mas nós somos a realeza bruxa! Vocês três os salvadores do mundo bruxo e eu a elite da pureza de sangue. Não me olhem com estas caras, vocês sabem que é o pensamento do povo, e apesar de minha família não ter boa fama, a pureza de sangue mágico ainda é considerada de grande valor, quer vocês gostem ou não. O Rony também faz parte da elite de sangue mágico, a família Weasley é muito antiga e os Prewett fazem parte dos primórdios da história bruxa. A prova cabal disto está na sua cabeça Hermione, esta tiara tem séculos de idade e tradição, e pelo que entendi é ourivesaria de duendes, assim como a espada de Godrico Gryffindor. Então se sinta duplamente honrada minha amiga, por ter sido aceita entre os bruxos mais tradicionais como uma igual e por méritos próprios.

A castanha ficou pensativa e os outros dois estupefatos. Harry por começar a entender os complicados e às vezes não muito lógicos meandros as sociedade bruxa e Rony pelo reconhecimento de Draco à sua linhagem. Este não era um tema comumente discutido, principalmente depois de duas guerras onde o mote principal era a preservação da pureza do sangue mágico. Ele pessoalmente não tinha fascinação pelo tema, mas era um fato: descendia de incontáveis gerações de sangues puro, mas felizmente não fora criado cheio de preconceitos e idéias de grandeza por isto.

Chegando ao destino, eles seguiram para o terceiro andar onde o loiro tinha um pequeno apartamento de dois quartos, segundo ele sua "pousada de emergência". As malas prontas e etiquetadas estavam num canto da sala, os trajes de viagem em cabides separados e uma refeição magicamente preservada os aguardava na cozinha.

Hermione foi a primeira a trocar de roupa, optando por um elegante tailleur em tons claros no mais puro estilo Chanel com uma blusa de seda branca e escarpins de salto médio. Ela voltou até a sala e foi auxiliada por Draco na retirada da preciosa tiara. Rony apareceu em seguida trajando calça e camisa esporte, segurando uma jaqueta de camurça e comentou com a castanha depois que o outro casal saiu da sala: - O Malfoy realmente tem bom gosto, mas, por favor, não conta a ele que eu falei isto, certo? Ele já é pretensioso mais do que o suficiente.

A moça riu e ofereceu um lanche ao ruivo eternamente faminto.

Harry e Draco no outro quarto também trocavam os trajes bruxos por roupas trouxas. Eles iriam via chave de portal até Milão na Itália, e chegariam num posto do ministério da magia italiano que se localizava ao lado do aeroporto Malpensa. Dali, seguiriam por terra até o hotel em Lugano na Suíça, e já que o hotel era trouxa usariam um meio de transporte condizente. A suíte já estava reservada e a estadia previamente paga, pois eles iriam chegar fora da hora tradicional do check-In do hotel. Bella também chegaria via chave de portal no próximo fim de semana, mas na cidade de Lugano.

Harry como sempre, fazia o estilo casual numa calça de linho caramelo, camisa verde e um casaco de pelica bege. Draco apareceu num clássico e elegante blazer pied-de-poule branco e preto, calça preta e camisa em tom lavanda.

Rony e Hermione passariam três dias na romântica Veneza e depois iriam para Atenas, onde tomariam o navio de cruzeiro para as ilhas gregas. Ela estava radiante e Rony levemente preocupado, pois da Itália para a Grécia eles iriam de avião. Ele já havia se acostumado com os carros trouxas e até mesmo com as motos, mas voar naquelas gaiolas de aço era meio claustrofóbico e ele chegou a sentir uma pontinha de saudade do velho Ford Anglia enfeitiçado, onde ele e os gêmeos haviam resgatado Harry há muitos verões atrás.

Os quatro aproveitaram a meia hora seguinte para descansar e fazer a última checagem na bagagem antes de fazer as malas encolherem.

Na hora marcada, as chaves de portal emitiram o brilho de aviso da sua ativação e depois de rápidas despedidas cada casal tocou sua chave de portal e com o conhecido tranco no umbigo, partiram para a melhor parte do casamento: a tão merecida lua-de-mel.

**Notas de esclarecimento:**

1. **Tradição das noivas:** (não muito usada aqui no Brasil) Algo novo, algo velho, algo emprestado e algo azul. Muitas vezes o algo azul é uma liga elástica para meias 7/8 (aquelas antigas que as avós usavam com cinta-liga, ou ligas na coxa para a meia de seda não escorregar, obviamente antes da invenção da meia-calça). Depois do buquê atirado pela noiva, o noivo retira a liga rendada da perna da esposa e a atira para os homens solteiros.

Ok, as cintas-liga e meias 7/8 ainda existem, mas são usadas basicamente como objetos de fetiche, dada sua pouca praticidade, embora os modelos modernos já tenham um punho de lycra que as mantém no lugar.

Para o noivo ter alguma prenda a ofertar aos convidados, a moda corrente são os sapos de pelúcia (ou seja, enquanto você não encontra o príncipe, fica mesmo é com o sapo) e alguns optam por bonequinhos de pano personalizados vestidos com uma versão miniaturizada da roupa do noivo (eu prefiro os sapos, bonecos cópia do noivo dão uma pinta de ritual vodu- Topaz/ Vou com a Topaz nesta.:) Fabianadat)

2. **Tiara de Muriel**: Nos livros a jóia foi mencionada, mas nunca descrita. Muriel comentou que era obra dos duendes e traçando um paralelo, chegamos até a espada de Godrico Gryffindor; igualmente obra de duendes e finamente trabalhada em metais preciosos e gemas engastadas. Pesquisando, descobri que o carvalho era considerado árvore sagrada pelos Druidas e vários outros povos da antigüidade, assim surgiu a minha descrição da bendita tiara, também baseada em fotos de jóias antigas expostas no museu britânico. (Topaz)

3. **Diamante lágrima de Dragão**: Apesar das jaças em sua superfície multifacetada, o diamante lágrima de Dragão brilha como uma estrela em miniatura. No coração da jóia, nuances de azul se misturam com um brilho de luz prateada e fria que se mescla com faíscas de vermelho criando um pequeno e brilhante inferno.

Sempre que a luz incidir da em certas facetas da pedra, ela reflete um tom de intenso azul celeste, e não a luz branca como os diamantes comuns.

Raridade: extremamente raro

Locação: Reino Élfico

(Wikipédia do sobrenatural)

_4. __Petit_-_pois_, **polka dots ou poá** são os nomes dados à famosa estampa de bolinhas que foi muito usada nos anos 50.

5. **Pied-de-poule**: um tecido de padrão geométrico parecido com xadrez, normalmente em preto e branco (embora também exista noutras cores), e que se caracteriza por aparentar a forma de um pé de galinha.

**Nota Topaz:**

Sim meu povo! Eu escrevi este capítulo grandinho, muito descritivo e não tem nada hot nele. Podem xingar, eu sou uma louca detalhista, mas o casamento deles não podia simplesmente ser descrito em três parágrafos curtinhos e partir direto para os finalmente. As coisinhas interessantes ficaram para os próximos dois capítulos que finalizam a fic. Sem contar os dois cap. extras, é claro.

Aguardo comentários, xingamentos, gritaria ou elogios.

Até muito breve, Topaz.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

E ai, seguidoras de nosso Brasil? Como estão?

Bem, como a Topaz já colocou este cap foi mais sobre a cerimônia do casório e coisas assim, a pegação mesmo vem nos próximos cap e extras.

Podem xingar e nos crucificar, mais deixem reviews, afinal não custa nada e ainda nos deixa felizes.

E vejam só, a Topaz nem deixou uma praga desta vez, por isso sejam bonzinhos.

Aguardem-nos, os próximos capítulos estão hothothot.

Até mais.

Fabianadat


	22. Enfim Sós

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**Atenção: Aviso aos slashers fanáticos! Vai ter ceninha hot do Ron e da Mione, afinal eles também estão em lua-de-mel. (Topaz)**

22. ENFIM SÓS

Então, num piscar de olhos, os dois casais foram transportados para diferentes pontos da Itália. Depois de cumpridas as formalidades alfandegárias, Hermione e Rony seguiram para o hotel em Veneza onde passariam os primeiros três dias da lua-de-mel e Harry e Draco tomaram o táxi previamente agendado que os levaria até a cidade de Lugano, distante de Milão apenas 45 km. Os dois aproveitaram a viagem para descansar e observar a bela paisagem alpina.

O hotel na Suíça, ao contrário dos lugares luxuosos e opulentos onde Draco costumava se hospedar, tinha um clima descontraído, com muitos espaços abertos, mobília esparsa, uma bela vista do lago e muitas famílias hospedadas. Ao se apresentarem na recepção, os funcionários atentos buscaram a bagagem e confirmada a reserva foram acompanhados até o apartamento.

O lugar era espaçoso, contando com uma sala de estar equipada com um moderno home theather e acesso wi-fi; uma mesa e quatro cadeiras formavam um espaço coordenado para refeições com uma cozinha compacta, um quarto menor que já estava com o berço para a filha conjugado com banheiro e a suíte de casal bastante ampla. A sala e o quarto do casal tinham portas envidraçadas que se abriam para uma sacada de bom tamanho, descortinando uma bela paisagem e a vista lateral do lago Lugano. Um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras sombreadas por um imenso guarda-sol e alguns vasos de plantas completava o cenário.

À primeira vista tudo parecia simples demais, sem fazer justiça às estrelas angariadas pelo hotel ou o preço das diárias; mas um olhar mais apurado captaria os detalhes sutis, percebendo as linhas puras e a alta qualidade dos móveis em estilo escandinavo, o chamois suave que forrava o sofá e as poltronas, cortinas de fibras naturais, os tapetes tecidos à mão, a delicadeza dos vasos com arranjos florais, a beleza das bancadas de mármore e as paredes pastilhadas dos banheiros finalizando com a cama de casal king size recoberta por roupas de cama de percal belamente trabalhado e fechando o quadro uma linda lareira.

Sobre a mesa repousava o presente de boas-vindas do hotel: uma cesta de lua-de-mel contendo delicados biscoitos, torradinhas e patês, frutas frescas e um cartão atado no pé de uma das taças flute indicando uma surpresa adicional que os aguardava no frigobar além da tradicional garrafa de champanhe.

Quando o funcionário saiu após acomodar as malas no quarto principal, os dois suspiraram aliviados. Era a hora do "enfim sós", mas a correria das últimas semanas, os dias que passaram separados e todo o estresse do casamento estavam cobrando seu preço.

Depois de se familiarizar com o apartamento, foram até a sacada admirar a vista do lago, abraçados. Harry mexeu os ombros esticando a musculatura contraída e Draco comentou:

- Você ainda está tenso, o que houve?

- Eu sempre fico assim durante viagens com chave de portal; nos últimos anos foi o meio de transporte que usei para levar os fugitivos até o Ministério e eu não consigo me desligar totalmente da sensação de perigo. - Ele remexeu os ombros mais uma vez e olhou o marido um tanto sem jeito. - Desculpa, eu não deveria estar lembrando isto agora.

- Foram anos de caçadas Harry, isto já está entranhado em você, eu entendo. Mas vamos nos concentrar no dia de hoje, estamos casados e graças a Merlin bem longe daquele bando de gente curiosa, só estou com saudade da Bella!

- Eu também. - Respondeu o moreno. - A nossa menina parecia uma princesinha naquele vestido não é? E imagino que há esta hora ela deva estar dormindo o sono dos anjos depois de tanta agitação.

- Eu espero, senão pobre da Molly! Mas vamos pensar em nós, ok? Quem sabe um banho bem gostoso ajude a te relaxar? Eu trouxe aquele sabonete maravilhoso feito à mão, vem comigo, eu esfrego as suas costas. – Falou Draco com um sorriso e puxou o moreno pela mão até o quarto.

A um convite deste quem resistiria?

oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo

O loiro ainda estava no banheiro em mais um de seus rituais de beleza, ele realmente cuidava muito bem daquela pele de alabastro. Que os grandes magos o perdoassem, mais jamais perderia tempo com aquilo. Claro que era gostoso e excitante olhar Draco diligentemente deslizar as mãos pelo corpo espalhando este ou aquele creme, e muitas vezes ele mesmo quebrou o ritual de beleza para começar outro bem mais prazeroso, onde o loiro gritava pedindo mais.

Uma rajada de vento um tanto fria atingiu a sacada, fazendo o robe de seda cinza escuro se colar ao corpo recém banhado, e um leve perfume do sabonete que Draco elegera como sendo o cheiro dele chegou às suas narinas. Seu marido era detalhista ao extremo, do sabonete ao material de toalete, e a reformulação do seu guarda-roupa que havia rendido horas de andanças pelas lojas, com infinitas trocas de roupa nos vestiários das lojas para o deleite do loiro que de quebra havia comprado mais umas "coisinhas" para seu próprio uso.

Ele sentiu a presença do esposo que se acercava silencioso, e logo os braços dele o envolveram num abraço perfumado, seus cabelos foram afastados e um beijo foi depositado em sua nuca, causando um arrepio que eriçou seus pêlos.

Tombando o pescoço de lado deu mais acesso a caricia de seu amado que entendeu o recado deixando uma trilha de beijos úmidos até sua espádua.

- Cansado? - Perguntou o loiro.

- Não – respondeu o outro.

- Ótimo! Esta noite você é meu. – Ronronou Draco sedutor.

Harry sentiu um frio no estomago, mas permaneceu onde estava desfrutando o momento.

As mãos pálidas buscaram as amarras de seu robe e o abriram e as unhas afiadas do loiro o arranharam no peito, uma mordida leve em seu pescoço arrancou-lhe um gemido deleitado.

Draco esfregou-se nele por trás e Harry percebeu que o safado estava mais que preparado, o membro duro resvalava sobre a camada fina de seda tentando se aninhar entre suas nádegas.

- Algum creme novo? Ou você só está feliz em me ver?

Uma risada abafada foi sua reposta, as unhas desceram por seu ventre fazendo os músculos se contraírem e o seu corpo iniciar a preparação para o embate de corpo a corpo. Os negros pêlos pubianos foram acariciados sendo enroscados nos dedos longos e pálidos, e o quadril moreno se empinou esfregando-se naquela carne dura que o tentava, mas seda fria parecia uma barreira intolerável por impedir toque de pele contra pele.

Uma rajada de vento mais frio varreu a sacada enquanto Draco o girava e buscava aquela boca para um beijo, travando uma batalha onde o único vencedor seria o desejo despertado nos dois. O beijo foi longo, apaixonado e quando eles se separaram ambos respiravam pesadamente.

Draco fitava o moreno que estava com os olhos fechados e pensava no próximo movimento, esta seria "A noite". Seu corpo excitado mandava mensagens urgentes, ordenando que ele tomasse o que era seu ou que fosse tomado, desde que resultasse numa explosão de prazer e satisfizesse suas necessidades.

Harry abriu os olhos, fazendo Draco quase se afogar naquela imensidão verde e demorou a processar a pergunta que lhe fora feita.

- Draco, então a Hermione realmente achou uma solução para nós? Foi poção ou feitiço?

Dando um sorriso de lado Draco explicou o acontecido e contou que fora Peter Gordon, um dos padrinhos do casamento, o autor do milagre.

O moreno ficou alguns minutos digerindo as informações e fitava o marido de olhos arregalados. Ele sabia que o loiro não era muito chegado nas coisas trouxas e que o caso fora literalmente um voto de fé, confiando piamente em Hermione.

Abraçando Draco ele o beijou como se não houvesse amanhã e ambos começaram a andar em direção da cama.

As batidas aceleradas do coração ribombavam em seu peito e o desejo crescia em ondas cada vez maiores, mas um Malfoy nunca se apressa, e decidindo tomar Harry mais tarde ele resolveu que por hora precisaria se aliviar de outra maneira e depois, com muita calma, ele seduziria o esposo e faria o possível para que ele tivesse prazer na sua segunda "primeira vez" como passivo.

Quando Harry perguntou o porquê daquele olhar perdido e ele respondeu, o outro retrucou: - Draco, esta não vai ser a minha primeira vez.

E o loiro rebateu: - Na verdade, vai ser sim. Quando você engravidou da Bella, eu não te tomei, você se empalou em mim, e de qualquer modo, já faz quase dois anos. Mas desta vez eu vou conquistar território, centímetro a centímetro, até te deixar desesperado de desejo e implorar que eu entre em você. Quero que você sinta muito prazer e que seja uma noite para lembrar sempre. - E continuou. - Vem, vamos namorar... Eu estou com saudade da sua pele, de me enroscar em você.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos nos certificar que os sons da nossa paixão fiquem confinados aqui. - E com um gesto amplo, Harry conjurou um feitiço imperturbável que permaneceria ativo enquanto eles estivessem no hotel.

Caminhando pelo tapete felpudo e macio, eles entraram no quarto e caíram na cama aos beijos. As mãos procuravam um contato mais íntimo e Draco, impaciente, pegou a varinha no criado mudo e murmurou: - _Evanesco. - _Os livrando das peças de roupa e dando um gemido ao sentir o corpo de Harry tocá-lo, pele com pele do peito até os tornozelos.

- Uhmmm! Que saudade de ter você assim.

Deslizando o corpo sobre o do marido, ele entrelaçou os dedos nas mãos morenas e imobilizou os braços de Harry fazendo as mãos entrelaçadas repousarem nos dois lados do travesseiro e as usou como apoio enquanto ele movia o corpo sinuosamente sobre o moreno. A saudade e as tensões dos últimos dias ditaram o ritmo e em pouco tempo eles acharam a cadência perfeita; logo ambos estavam ofegantes com as ereções se roçando, cada vez mais úmidas, escorregadias e latejantes.

Era sublime aquele contato tão íntimo, e como se fosse combinado, as mãos de ambos de juntaram em torno das ereções bombeando num ritmo cada vez mais rápido, as pernas se roçando, quadris se chocando e Draco gemeu alto ao sentir Harry se acabar entre suas mãos. Aquela umidade morna foi o gatilho necessário para ele derramar seu prazer sobre o abdômen do marido.

Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados e ele ainda bastante ofegante, sentia o corpo afrouxar. Draco escondeu o rosto no pescoço moreno e ficou naquela mesma posição até juntar forças o suficiente para se mover.

Deitando ao lado de Harry ele suspirou, finalmente sentindo-se em casa. O moreno sorriu para ele com os olhos ainda embaçados pelo prazer e com um feitiço não verbal limpou os dois, passando um dos braços pela cintura de Draco e se acomodando melhor de encontro ao corpo tão desejado. O sorriso dele foi sumindo e as pálpebras se fecharam enquanto seu corpo relaxava completamente.

Draco ficou observando o rosto do marido que havia caído no sono e carinhosamente afastou algumas mechas da cabeleira negra. Seus olhos também foram se fechando devagar e ele acabou sucumbindo ao cansaço.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Cerca de uma hora depois, Harry acordou sentindo-se um tanto desorientado e depois de algum tempo se deu conta que a fome o fizera acordar, com um sorriso ele foi até a sala e levou a cesta de boas vindas para cima da cama, voltando em alguns instantes com a garrafa de champanhe e uma embalagem contendo a tal surpresa.

Depois de arrumar um prato bem sortido de quitutes, ele acordou Draco com um beijo perfumado pela maçã que estava mastigando. O loiro espreguiçou-se como um gato e seus olhos cintilaram ao ver o pequeno banquete bem arrumado sobre a cama.

Os dois comeram em silêncio e Harry abriu o champanhe para acompanhar os tentadores acepipes. A surpresa primorosamente embalada eram bombons de morangos frescos, envolvidos no tão decantado chocolate suíço. E como rezam os ditames de uma perfeita lua de mel, eles dividiram os doces entre beijos e carinhos que foram crescendo de intensidade até que Harry baniu a comida de cima da cama, pois a fome que os assaltava agora era de outra natureza.

Eles rolaram pela cama num duelo sensual de beijos e mãos atrevidas, ambos estavam bastante excitados e Draco falou num tom baixo:

- Agora eu vou te fazer meu. – E deitou-se sobre o moreno beijando a boca amada com sofreguidão enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo corpo forte e escorregavam pelo quadril do marido, sentindo o pulsar do desejo de encontro ao seu ventre.

Pegando a bisnaga de lubrificante, ele cobriu os dedos com o gel e enquanto beijava Harry, deslizou a mão entre as coxas morenas e acariciou com leveza a pele do períneo enquanto deus dedos seguiam até o destino tão desejado. Os dedos lubrificados circularam gentilmente a entrada de Harry que estremeceu com o toque e instintivamente arremeteu contra o corpo do loiro que sorrindo falou:

- Nós vamos bem devagar, quero te ouvir gritar meu nome antes de entrar em você.

E ele cumpriu a promessa, com infinita paciência estimulou o moreno, introduzindo um dedo de cada vez e com lentos movimentos, foi relaxando o anel de músculos enquanto com a outra mão acariciava o corpo do marido observando cada gemido, cada estremecimento com uma volúpia cada vez maior.

Seu corpo pedia por alívio, mas ele estava evitando se tocar e procurava ignorar o sexo pulsante, focando sua atenção em Harry.

Draco fitava o rosto moreno que estava corado e ofegante, estremecendo a cada investida de seus dedos e quando ele os dobrou atingindo o centro de prazer, os quadris do moreno arremeteram ferozmente da cama e ele teve de usar a outra mão para contê-lo. Harry começou a gemer mais alto e falar coisas sem nexo, abrindo os olhos e Draco soube que ele estava pronto. O olhar dele estava cheio de desejo e o verde quase desaparecido por causa das pupilas muito dilatadas.

- Draco, eu te quero! Vem para mim, vem, vem, vem...

O loiro, que estava entre as pernas do marido, mudou de posição colocando-se por trás do moreno que reclamou:

-Eu quero olhar para você!

E veio a resposta ronronada no ouvido: - Nós vamos nos ver, mas mais que isto, você vai me sentir colado em suas costas e vai ouvir cada suspiro e cada gemido de prazer todas as vezes que eu me enterrar em você. – E ao falar estas palavras, ele acomodou-se fazendo o membro duro e besuntado de gel procurar a entrada do moreno que instintivamente se arqueou para aumentar o contato.

Passando um braço pelo torso de Harry, ele o aconchegou junto a seu corpo e o fez erguer uma das pernas. Guiando o pênis ele encostou a ponta no orifício pulsante e se empurrou alguns centímetros, dando tempo para Harry se acostumar com a invasão, beijando a nuca perfumada, acariciando a coxa erguida e sussurrando no ouvido do marido:

- Você é tão gostoso Harry! Todo malhado e durinho, mas por dentro... Oh! Deuses... Macio, envolvente... Eu te quero tanto... Assim, devagar...

Lentamente ele foi penetrando, e quando sentiu que o moreno estava mais relaxado, retrocedeu alguns centímetros e estocou devagar, fazendo Harry ofegar e remexer o quadril em busca de mais contato.

- Draco... Mais, Oh Merlin... Mais...

Mas o loiro manteve o passo lento, alimentando as brasas do desejo sem pressa, acariciando a pele quente, trocando beijos curtos, gemendo no ouvido dele a cada arremetida, até que não foi mais possível segurar e Draco acelerou as estocadas, fazendo o moreno estremecer inteiro e retornar o movimento, respondendo as arremetidas, se deixando penetrar mais fundo, esquecido da sensação de ardor pela fricção e movendo-se alguns centímetros na estocada seguinte Draco atingiu sua próstata o fazendo ver estrelas e gritar o nome do marido.

Harry procurou a ereção negligenciada e começou a se masturbar no mesmo ritmo em que era penetrado, com seu ponto de prazer estimulado sem trégua, os gemidos e ofegos dos dois foram ficando mais urgentes até que Draco gozou, se derramando no marido e se apertando mais contra as costas morenas. Juntando o que lhe restava de fôlego, ele falava roucamente no ouvido de Harry: - Eu te amo, eu te amo... Eu te amo.

As sensações do gozo de Draco o preenchendo, somado às palavras de amor o fizeram estremecer e se retesar fortemente, explodindo numa onda quente que pintou os lençóis com seu prazer, o deixando exausto, drenado, como se ele não tivesse ossos ou simplesmente fosse flutuar como uma pluma na brisa.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Harry acordou novamente, notando que a luz do banheiro estava acesa e seguiu o chamado da natureza. O banheiro estava tomado por uma nuvem de vapor, ele só conseguia ver a silueta de Draco dentro do box, e tomando uma decisão, abriu a porta de vidro juntando-se ao outro sob o jato de água quente.

O loiro virou-se o rosto para encará-lo e deu um pequeno sorriso, o que suscitou dúvidas no moreno: - Draco está tudo bem?

E veio a resposta: - Claro que sim, por quê?

- Bem, eu acordo no meio da noite sozinho na cama, descubro que você está aqui e pela densidade do vapor já faz um tempinho. Aconteceu algo que te chateou?

- Eu acordei me sentindo grudento e vim tomar um banho. Você sabe que eu tenho esta mania, gosto de dormir sempre limpo e perfumado. – Disse ele encarando o moreno com o corpo ainda encoberto pelo vapor.

Harry numa olhada mais atenta notou que o marido estava excitado e perguntou:

- Então você só veio tomar um banho... E pelo que estou vendo o pequeno Draco está bem acordado.

O loiro baixou a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso se explicando: - Eu acordei e fiquei te olhando, pensando em como foi bom estar dentro de você e também em como é bom ser tomado, lembrando da minha primeira vez e o resultado você já viu. Não seria justo te possuir novamente, você iria ficar muito dolorido, então unindo o útil ao agradável...

- Sei, você resolveria o caso sozinho.

Draco concordou com um gesto.

- E se eu disser que também estou com saudade de você? De sentir você se apertar ao meu redor, de ouvir você me pedindo para ir mais fundo?

- Oh! Harry! Isso foi malvado. – Resmungou o loiro.

Entrando debaixo do jato de água, o moreno ensaboou-se rapidamente e antes que Draco tivesse chance de protestar, passou uma das mãos pelos ombros dele e a outra se firmou na nuca platinada enquanto colava os lábios aos do marido num beijo faminto.

As lembranças de tomar e ser tomado passavam pela mente dos dois enquanto a água quente varria e espuma do sabonete e as mãos deslizavam pelos corpos molhados, colando as peles e arrancando uma resposta ardente dos dois.

O moreno quase entrou em combustão ao ver Draco convocar um pequeno vidro de óleo e molhar os dedos que foram levados à sua entrada espalhando um forte odor de baunilha pelo ar. Fitando Harry nos olhos ele se empalava preparando-se para receber o mesmo prazer que havia proporcionado ao marido.

Se as lembranças podiam ser consideradas o combustível, as peles nuas se roçando seriam o estopim e quando Harry murmurando um feitiço de diminuição da gravidade ergueu o loiro do chão o fazendo entrelaçar as longas pernas em sua cintura, o pavio foi aceso. Murmurando um feitiço de lubrificação ele cobriu a ereção com gel e abraçando Draco o penetrou com uma única e lenta estocada, o fazendo gemer alto e ofegar pesadamente.

Sob a água do chuveiro os dois se amaram, entre beijos sem fim que imitavam nos movimentos de língua as ações dos corpos ensopados e deslizantes. Draco nem precisou se tocar, o atrito de sua ereção contra o abdômen do marido somado às estocadas certeiras em seu ponto de prazer o fizeram se acabar, chamando por Harry e o apertando em seu interior, literalmente o ordenhando e arrancando um grito estrangulado do moreno no momento de sua realização.

Ele soltou Draco que pousou os pés no chão, mas continuou abraçado ao moreno, pois tinha certeza que não conseguiria ficar de pé naquele momento. A água quente continuava a cair e lavou os vestígios de sexo, mas nenhum deles teve forças para usar o sabonete ou o xampu e nem mesmo as toalhas.

Com um gesto preguiçoso, Harry secou os dois, Draco executou um_ tergeo_ para limpar a bagunça dos lençóis e os dois se acomodaram na cama dormindo quase imediatamente.

As intermitentes seções de sexo cobravam mais uma vez o seu quinhão dos dois apaixonados.

O dia já estava claro quando Harry despertou e por hábito conjurou um _Tempus,_ indicando que em breve seriam oito e meia da manhã. Ele não conseguia lembrar-se de quando fora a última vez que havia dormido tanto. E assim que este pensamento passou por sua mente, as imagens dele e de Draco na noite anterior vieram com força total.

Ele estava casado com Draco Malfoy, e na noite de núpcias o loiro havia lhe feito amor. Cuidadoso, carinhoso e prazeroso, tanto que somente uma leve ardência o incomodava.

Virando-se para o lado ele observava o sono tranqüilo do loiro que pareceu sentir o escrutínio e franziu o nariz virando para o outro lado, continuando a dormir.

Harry observava a pele de alabastro que estava marcada por pequenas cicatrizes que falavam de tempos não muito bons, eram literalmente lembranças em relevo.

Ele também tinha as suas; algumas físicas e várias emocionais.

O cabelo platinado descia numa cascata brilhante pelas costas e os fios finos se espalhavam pelo ombro descoberto. Draco virou-se novamente oferecendo a visão dos lábios rosados ainda inchados dos beijos, o torso elegante e o falo de pele clara aninhado numa nuvem de fios também platinados.

Draco murmurava em seu sono, parecendo lembrar-se de algo aprazível, pois certa parte de sua anatomia estava acordando antes de ele retomar a consciência.

O moreno continuou admirando a beleza loira que se remexia na imensa cama, parecendo cada vez mais perto de acordar. Sem resistir, ele acariciou suavemente o peito muito branco e seus dedos resvalaram num mamilo rosado fazendo Draco estremecer e a as pálpebras se abrirem revelando um par de olhos cinzentos sonolentos, mas que já traziam um tom mais escuro por conta da excitação.

Ele piscou os olhos diversas vezes até o mundo entrar em foco e com um sorriso de escarninho cumprimentou o marido:

- Bom dia! Você realmente não consegue manter as mãos longe de mim, não é?

- O que eu posso fazer? Você é muito bonito, mas não fui eu que te deixei neste estado, você devia estar sonhando com alguma coisa interessante.

O sorriso do loiro se ampliou e ele respondeu:

- Realmente... Sonhar com você e acordar sendo acariciado pelo objeto dos meus desejos me faz acreditar que os sonhos realmente podem se tornar realidade.

Harry inclinou-se para beijá-lo, mas Draco virou o rosto e pegando a varinha conjurou um rápido feitiço de higiene matinal nos dois fazendo o moreno sorrir.

- Você adora tudo escovadinho e perfumado não é mesmo? – Implicou.

- É um dos meus poucos defeitos! Eu amo você, mas beijo com mau-hálito acaba com meu tesão.

- Bem, cada um com suas manias, para mim você está sempre cheiroso.

- Mesmo depois de uma sessão de rala e rola?

Harry abriu um sorriso predatório e respondeu: - Mesmo assim. Você fica muito sexy suado, e os nossos cheiros misturados na sua pele me deixam ainda mais ligado.

-Humm... Então eu casei com um meio troglodita que se excita com o cheiro do seu par, deveras interessante! – Falou o loiro num tom zombeteiro, mas os olhos num tom cada vez mais escuro de cinza contavam que a conversa aparentemente inocente estava mexendo com ele.

Agora os dois se encaravam deitados de frente um para o outro e Harry passeava as mãos num carinho lento do ombro até e cintura do outro enquanto respondia:

- Eu não nego meus instintos primitivos Draco, e com você eu posso deixar as rédeas mais soltas. Eu te amo com meu corpo e com minha alma, então não vejo necessidade de esconder meus desejos de você. E o meu desejo neste instante é de ser beijado até perder o fôlego e ser tomado por você mais uma vez.

Draco o fitou e o tom cinza das íris quase desapareceu tal a dilatação de suas pupilas, as bochechas ficaram rosadas e a respiração dele acelerou; fitando o moreno com um olhar ávido, mordendo inconscientemente o lábio inferior, de onde um leve gemido escapava, mas sua consciência o impedia.

- Harry, eu não quero te machucar, ainda é muito cedo.

- Eu disse e repito: eu não quebro fácil, e uma dose se poção cicatrizante e calmante resolve o caso. Eu quero você...

O moreno tomando uma atitude provocante afastou as pernas e dobrou os joelhos plantando os pés no colchão, deixando sua intimidade totalmente visível enquanto se acariciava, passando as mãos pelo peito, beliscando os próprios mamilos, espalmando a mão grande por seu abdômen e se fechando em torno da ereção que pedia atenção.

Fechando os olhos, Harry entregou-se à sensação e depois de algum tempo toda aquela provocação explícita deu resultado.

Com um grunhido Draco avançou sobre o marido beijando a boca vermelha com desespero e a mão clara tomou o lugar da mão morena que bombeava a ereção de Harry.

A boca do loiro desceu pelo peito do marido deixando um rastro de mordidas e chupões, ele não estava sendo delicado, mas o moreno estava adorando o descontrole de Draco.

A língua fogosa desceu pelo ventre moreno e a boca cálida exigiu passagem até a carne pulsante, cerrando-se sobre a glande úmida e arrancando um grito rouco de Harry que enroscou as mãos nas madeixas loiras enquanto a língua inclemente passeava por toda sua extensão tomando de assalto a glande sensibilizada, raspando os dentes de leve na carne intumescida e na fina pele que subia e descia sob o comando imperioso da sua mão.

Harry nem tentava impedir os gemidos, gritos e ofegos que escapavam de sua garganta, ele tinha os olhos abertos, mas não via nada, absolutamente perdido num caos de luxúria.

Num movimento sem muita delicadeza, o moreno foi posto de quatro e Draco convocou um frasco do seu nécessaire. Enquanto abria a tampa, a cabeça de seu membro acariciou a entrada que piscava enlouquecida. Ele estava impaciente, mas quem pediu passagem foi um dedo longo e fino que estava coberto por alguma coisa de textura cremosa e com cheiro de chocolate, uma das maiores fraquezas do loiro.

Ele beijava costas do esposo buscando distraí-lo do desconforto causado pela invasão, e logo dois dedos se abrindo em tesoura giravam de um lado a outro. Harry se contraiu sentindo um pouco de dor e Draco diligente pôs-se a beijar a nuca morena e morder de leve o lóbulo da orelha fazendo o moreno relaxar novamente, e indo um pouco mais fundo as pontas dos dedos tocaram o ponto de prazer fazendo Harry gritar.

O terceiro dedo entrou e girava com os outros, dilatando, abrindo espaço e mais uma vez tocando o ponto frágil do moreno que entre ofegos falou:

- Draco... Eu não agüento mais...

O loiro devagar retirou os dedos, passou uma camada generosa do creme no próprio sexo e o guiou para a entrada bem lubrificada de Harry enquanto a outra mão se firmava na cintura do moreno que suspirava embaixo dele.

Devagar ele passou o primeiro anel, em seguida o segundo e seguindo em frente ele foi ganhando terreno, olhando seu pênis ser acolhido naquele interior quente, macio e Oh! Merlin! Tão apertado!

Seu membro pulsava com fúria exigindo a posse total, e de início ele evitou os movimento bruscos, mas quando sentiu sua pélvis encostar naqueles montes redondos e macios ele quase perdeu o controle.

Sabendo que sua racionalidade estava por um fio, Draco deslizou a mão da cintura para o quadril do moreno e envolvendo o membro pulsante ele começou a massageá-lo; sabia por experiência própria que o prazer gerado ajudaria a aliviar a dor da invasão.

Harry respirava pesadamente e depois de alguns minutos ele estremeceu e avisou o marido:

- Já pode se mover Draco...

Vagarosamente o loiro retrocedeu e estocou até o fundo, a cada investida sua mente se perdia no torvelinho de sensações. Harry começou a corresponder e cada grito ou gemido do moreno fazia Draco ficar mais duro, mais ansioso, enviando arrepios e espasmos pelo seu corpo e a racionalidade para algum lugar desconhecido.

A fricção esquentou o lubrificante e o odor de chocolate impregnou o quarto, os corpos suados batiam ritmadamente um no outro, o quadril do moreno se empinando e permitindo uma penetração de mais profundidade, gingando sobre a ereção que o empalava e falando: - Mais... mais... forte...

A razão aparatou para um destino ignorado e Draco arremeteu com toda força que conseguiu, o moreno gritou jubilado e suas mãos quase rasgaram o lençol da cama, tão forte a onda de prazer que o percorria.

Draco na espiral de desejo conseguiu articular:

- Assim? É assim que você gosta?

- Sim... – Concordou o moreno balançando a cabeça.

- Quer com mais força?

- Oh,oh,oh! Draco! Siiiiiiiiiiim...

E o moreno despejou uma coleção de palavras na língua das cobras, num tom de voz sibilado e entrecortado, fazendo o desejo atingir o ponto máximo e precipitando a avalanche do orgasmo. Com uma estocada certeira Draco atingiu a próstata do moreno fazendo seu corpo estremecer e ele se arremeter mais violentamente contra o loiro que iniciou um galope frenético culminando com um grito primal de Harry que gozava estrangulando o membro do loiro num aperto quase dolorido. O lençol preso entre os dedos do moreno se rasgou diante da força com que foi torcido e com mais duas estocadas o loiro se derramou no recanto mais profundo daquele corpo, marcando-o como seu. Harry Potter agora pertencia a ele completamente.

Ambos desabaram na cama, respirações descompassadas os corpos ainda agitados, estremecendo pelos prazeres compartilhados e fracos demais para qualquer coisa.

Tudo fora intenso, profundo e perfeito.

Devagar Harry se virou e Draco deitou-se com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Não existia a necessidade de palavras, lagrimas rolaram dos olhos cinzentos, molhando a pele morena e mesmo assim não eram necessárias palavras.

Harry acariciou as mechas loiras e macias num gesto confortador o deixando desabafar.

Sabendo que Draco não gostava de dormir melado, ele os limpou num gesto, o lençol rasgado foi emendando e os corpos de ambos varridos pela onda de magia, os deixando limpos e frescos. Harry se ajeitou nos travesseiros e puxou um lençol sobre os dois.

O contato das peles perdera a conotação sexual e os rodeava com uma aura de conforto e intimidade, num silêncio cúmplice.

E assim, relaxados e satisfeitos ficaram por incontáveis minutos se amando com olhares, desfrutando daquele momento tão especial, sabendo pertencer um ao outro.

E isso era tudo o que importava.

Os movimentos e os carinhos foram diminuindo, as mentes serenando e depois de alguns minutos caíram num sono profundo.

Hermione e Rony aportaram num posto do Ministério da Magia Italiano que ficava próximo ao aeroporto de Veneza, e acomodados num táxi seguiram para o hotel que foi uma grata surpresa. Alojado na Praça de San Marcos, tinha uma deliciosa atmosfera antiga, decoração renascentista, preciosos lustres de cristal e atendentes simpáticos.

A suíte, belamente decorada em tons de vermelho, bege e dourado, tinha uma pequena sacada voltada para a famosa praça, fazendo os olhos de Hermione brilharem de emoção. Era tudo lindo, muito romântico, e a fazia sentir-se como uma adolescente que passaria a primeira noite fora com seu namorado.

Rony observava as reações da esposa e ponderava que se Draco realmente gostasse de mulheres, poderia ter se tornado um verdadeiro Don Juan, pois sabia agradar e criar o clima perfeito para uma cena de sedução. Balançando a cabeça e rindo da idéia absurda, ele pensava no que o loiro havia bolado para a própria lua-de-mel. Bem, Harry que preparasse o fôlego, pois se o presente para ele e Hermione estava parecendo maravilhoso, a estadia dos dois na Suíça prometia!

O ruivo foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela batida na porta e ao atender viu que o concinerge chegava com o restante da bagagem deles, um envelope selado endereçado aos dois, seguido de um envelope maior parecendo conter outros papéis.

Hermione aproximou-se e sorriu ao reconhecer a caligrafia de Draco. Abrindo a missiva ela começou a ler juntamente com Rony e o sorriso aumentou:

"_Caros Hermione e Rony,_

_Espero que tenham aprovado o hotel e que aproveitem o clima romântico. Veneza é a cidade dos amantes, então tomei a liberdade de agendar um roteiro perfeito para a ocasião._

_No envelope maior vocês encontrarão tickets para um jantar especial num dos restaurantes mais procurados da cidade com um menu para atiçar todos os apetites, depois um passeio de gôndola que os levará de volta até o hotel._

_Para os próximos dois dias tem tickets para um passeio até a ilha de Murano, uma refeição no café Florian e entradas para um espetáculo no Teatro La Fenice, que estará com a ópera Rigoletto em cartaz._

_Boa diversão!_

_Draco._

_P.S. O Harry também está desejando uma boa estadia e pede que o Rony se cuide para não dormir durante a ópera._

_P.S.2 Hermione, como nós nos apaixonamos por estes dois seres sem finesse? Que Morgana nos dê paciência! Abraço, D.M."._

Enquanto Rony ria um tanto contrariado pelo último comentário, ela tinha uma expressão divertida ao fitar o marido e falou:

- Ele é deliciosamente venenoso!

- Bah! Ele continua um riquinho metido de nariz empinado! E eu te proíbo de achar qualquer coisa deliciosa naquela doninha albina!

- Rony! Ele é gay e está casado com nosso melhor amigo, pelo amor de Merlin! E mesmo você tem que admitir que ele é realmente muito bonito.

- Tá brincando? E eu tenho cara de quem acha homem bonito por acaso? - Respondeu o ruivo com cara de nojo.

- Certo, não vou entrar no mérito da questão, mas continuo dizendo que você ainda precisa evoluir! Mas mudando de assunto, o jantar está marcado para as oito e meia, então é melhor nos arrumarmos para sair.

- Tudo bem Mione, vamos aproveitar a nossa lua de mel!

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

O jantar foi maravilhoso, com direito à luz de velas, uma entrada afrodisíaca de ostras e um prato melhor que o outro. Depois de saborearem um perfeito tiramissú de sobremesa e finalizarem com um cremoso spresso, então eles partiram na gôndola iluminada por uma lanterna que os levou por infinitos canais deslizando suavemente pela cidade histórica.

Na metade do caminho, o gondoleiro começou a cantar numa agradável voz de barítono e o casal se aconchegou mais no banco aveludado sob a cobertura do pequeno barco, Rony passou um dos braços pelos ombros da esposa e fazendo um carinho no rosto dela, tomou os lábios rosados num beijo doce. Aos seus olhos, Herrmione sempre fora bonita, mas ao vê-la no vestido de noiva, tão sorridente e elegante, foi como se apaixonar novamente, e a paixão só aumentava com o passar das horas. Durante o jantar, cada gesto, palavra ou sorriso fazia sua respiração acelerar e seu peito se apertar numa aflita antecipação. Ela usava um conjunto de saia e casaquinho no mesmo tom daquele vestido do baile do Torneio Tribruxo, complementado por uma blusa num tom mais escuro. Os cabelos ainda retinham o coque elaborado do casamento, agora enfeitado por dois pentes decorados com pequenas flores esmaltadas. Em suma, ela estava linda, era sua esposa e esta era a noite de núpcias deles! E os beijos foram ficando exigentes e as mãos mais ansiosas.

Quando a gôndola parou no píer ao lado do hotel, os dois agradeceram ao gondoleiro e saíram apressados, passando direto pela recepção do hotel e se controlando para não fazerem uma cena dentro do elevador.

No instante em que a porta foi fechada, Hermione sentiu seu casaco ser retirado e num segundo estava prensada na parede sendo ardorosamente beijada. Rony destramente abriu os botões da blusa revelando a pele macia e convidativa de sua esposa.

Ela abraçou o ruivo pela cintura e espalmou as mãos nas costas dele, sendo beijada e desejando que as roupas sumissem para poder tocar a pele do marido. Rony era alto, com ombros largos salpicados de sardas, quadris estreitos e longas pernas cobertas por pelos avermelhados e finos. Ele podia não ser um modelo de beleza, mas o corpo forte e malhado somado aos belos olhos de um vívido azul, a haviam cativado desde sempre.

E ela o queria! Desejava tocar nele até que seus olhos se fechassem no instante do orgasmo e depois ficar aconchegada naquele corpo grande e quente, sentindo-se amada e protegida. Claro que ela era uma mulher independente e bem sucedida, mas era bom saber que ele sempre estaria lá se ela precisasse.

As mãos de Rony faziam carinhos em suas pernas e a boca sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras de amor, mordiscando seu pescoço e afastando o tecido da blusa dos seus ombros. Hermione desceu as mãos das costas para o traseiro do ruivo e desceu pelas coxas, subindo novamente arranhando suavemente com a ponta das unhas a braguilha da calça onde se evidenciava o volume da ereção.

Ao sentir as mãos dela sobre si, ele cortou o beijo e deu um passo para trás, fitando Hermione com um meio sorrisoe falando:

- Calminha Hermione, esta é a nossa noite de núpcias e eu quero ir devagar!

Os olhos da castanha brilhavam em antecipação e seu corpo desprendia um calor convidativo. - Quem disse que eu quero devagar? - Perguntou ela num tom sensual e sedutor.

Estendendo a mão ela tocou o marido e os músculos de seu estômago se flexionaram e ondularam, enfiando os dedos finos pela abertura entre os botões da camisa, ela acariciava a pele quente. Sabendo que não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo se ela continuasse a tocá-lo, numa manobra calculada ele abaixou as alças do fino sutiã de renda que ela usava, revelando seios firmes e empinados que imploravam para ser tocados. Antes de se deixar levar pela tentação, Rony rapidamente abriu o fecho frontal da peça e com eficiência o desceu até os pulsos dela juntamente com as mangas de blusa desabotoada e amarrou as tiras elásticas, imobilizando os braços de Hermione.

Ela tentou mover as mãos para tocá-lo e com uma expressão surpresa se deu conta de que estava imobilizada por suas próprias roupas, ficando vulnerável e sexualmente indefesa. Com um breve levantar de sobrancelha ela comentou: - Ora, ora! Que espertinho!

- Eu sou um cara muito engenhoso e bom estrategista! – Disse ele lentamente. – Com você imobilizada eu me asseguro da sua total cooperação e posso fazer o que quiser com você. - Dando um passo para trás, Rony deslizou as mãos por debaixo da saia e a empurrou até que estivesse toda enrolada em torno da cintura e sem resistir mais ele escorregou as mãos até as costas dela e apertou as nádegas macias, deslizando-as depois por todo o corpo dela que arregalou os olhos e reteve a respiração diante das carícias ousadas.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

- Redescobrindo você. – Falou o ruivo num tom rouco e dando um passo para trás ficou admirando sua obra. Hermione seminua e aprisionada por suas próprias roupas tinha as pupilas dilatadas, os seios inchados e o elaborado penteado se desmanchando, fazendo o cabelo ondulado se espalhar como uma cortina em torno do rosto afogueado que trazia uma expressão sensual.

Puxando o casaco pelos ombros, ele despiu a peça e atirou numa cadeira próxima, em seguida desabotoou a camisa que foi se juntar ao casaco.

- Assim não é justo. - Ela reclamou numa voz enrouquecida, com os olhos vidrados no homem que se despia à sua frente. – Eu quero te tocar também.

- Eu nunca disse que não sabia jogar sujo Mione, mas se você for boazinha, eu te deixo brincar comigo mais tarde.

Era muito bom ver que mesmo depois de viver juntos por um bom tempo, ele ainda conseguia fazê-la tão desejosa e seu ego se comprazia com a apreciação dela por seu corpo.

As mãos grandes e fortes capturaram os seios, cercando-os com os dedos longos, possessivos e deslizando os polegares sobre os mamilos rígidos e ele prosseguiu a viagem preguiçosa. . . Escorregando as mãos pela pele sedosa do abdômen que estremecia com os toques, descendo suavemente pelas coxas que ele mal podia esperar para sentir entrelaçadas em sua cintura. Lentamente ele venceu a pouca distância que separava seus corpos até que colou os contornos do seu peito rígido contra os seios sensíveis. Os ventres nus se tocaram, pele com pele e ele empurrou os quadris para frente prendendo-a de encontro à parede.

Os olhares se encontraram e não havia dúvida do desejo dele, que começou a gingar os quadris esfregando-se nela, que reagiu com um rosnado baixo e faminto.

- Você gosta disso?- Ele perguntou.

A castanha se arqueou contra ele silenciosamente, buscando mais. - Oh, sim. - Ela murmurou ansiosa, frustrada com a sedução lenta e sua incapacidade de usar as mãos para fazer o que queria.

- Então eu acho que você também vai gostar disto. - Abaixando a cabeça, roçou a boca na dela, de hálito quente e perfumado com hortelã. Quando ele deslizou a língua sedosa contra o lábio inferior, ela abriu a boca e avidamente deixou-o entrar. Aprofundando o beijo voraz ela respondeu, deslizando seu corpo sensualmente contra o dele num ritmo que combinava os movimentos das línguas.

Uma das mãos do ruivo passou pelo quadril dela e levantando uma das coxas a passou por sua cintura enquanto a outra se firmou nas nádegas dela e a apertou contra sua própria virilha, fazendo-a sentir toda a extensão do seu desejo por baixo das camadas de tecido.

A cada movimento dos quadris do marido, ela sentia a pressão do sexo duro e a fricção do tecido grosso da calça contra as rendas de sua calcinha, combinaram-se perfeitamente a envolvendo numa espiral de prazer e a levando ao clímax.

Os corpos se separaram apenas o suficiente para que Rony removesse a saia enrolada em torno da cintura dela e arrancasse sem muita delicadeza a calcinha rendada; mas ainda a deixando atada pela blusa e as tiras do sutiã.

Os olhos do ruivo cintilaram com apreciação sobre o corpo desnudo e ele falou num tom sonhador:

- Esta é uma de minhas fantasias. Ter você completamente à minha mercê.

Sim, ele realmente podia fazer o que quisesse com ela, e ela sabia que iria permitir.

Erguendo um dos braços, ele a acariciou suavemente no rosto, passando pelos cachos rebeldes e descendo pelo peito, tocando-a somente com a ponta dos dedos, apenas para provocar, a fazendo estremecer e gemer, arrebitando os quadris na direção dele, pedindo para que a fome dentro dela fosse saciada.

Ela sentia o sexo inchado, úmido e os carinhos dele a estavam deixando louca.

- Rony... Por favor!

Ele flexionou os braços e com as mãos espalmadas nas coxas trêmulas ele as afastou. As mãos grandes deslizaram mais para cima e usou os dedos para expor a carne tenra e sensível escondida entre as pernas.

Ele gemia como um homem desesperado e se inclinou mais perto, inalando profundamente. Seu rosto com barba começando a despontar raspou a coxa sedosa, e sua respiração mandou uma brisa quente sobre sexo palpitante antes que ele o provasse com uma lambida longa e lenta. O ar em seus pulmões parecia preso, e quando ele usou a sua língua para ir mais adiante, tudo que conseguiu articular foi um gemido baixo. Rony calmamente deslizou pelas dobras femininas, deixando trilhas de fogo e saliva durante o íntimo beijo francês.

Descobrindo o clitóris pulsante, e sua língua circundou-o com movimentos lentos e deliberados, circulando, acelerando a freqüência cardíaca de forma absurda. Então ele literalmente caiu de boca na carne pulsante e excitada, lambendo e sugando de forma ardente, ávida, fazendo Hermione explodir num orgasmo selvagem, onde seus quadris se arquearem e suas mãos repuxaram as algemas de tecido desesperadamente. Com um puxão forte, ela conseguiu livrar-se da restrição e enfiou os dedos pelas mechas do cabelo de Rony, puxando a cabeça dele para trás, descolando aquela boca faminta de seu sexo.

Respirando profundamente e estremecendo ela pediu: - Por favor, pára.

Ele riu roucamente e se inclinou para beijar o abdômen macio. - Vamos ver. - Disse ele, brincalhão.

Ela puxou a cabeça ruiva para trás antes que ele pudesse distraí-la novamente, forçando-o olhar para ela, ao invés de seu corpo nu, embora os olhos azuis se fixassem nos seios.

O olhar dele era febril, cheio de desejo, tinha os lábios úmidos da essência dela e naquela posição ajoelhada e subserviente, ele parecia um escravo adorando sua amante.

Um estremecimento passou através do corpo de Hermione ao olhá-lo assim, de cima, e percebeu gostava da posição de dominância também.

Em um movimento fluido ele se colocou de pé e com uma rapidez impressionante, ergueu-a sobre o ombro fazendo sua cabeça pender para baixo, tendo o quadril apoiado num dos ombros os braços fortes envolvendo suas coxas, provando que na verdade ele é quem estava no comando daquela dança.

Segundos depois, ela aterrissou de costas bem no meio da luxuosa cama do hotel, que já estava com as cobertas dobradas, pronta para recebê-los. Ele desceu as calças e cuecas pernas abaixo, chutando as peças para um canto e ergueu o corpo, dando a ela sua primeira visão dele completamente nu, agora como seu marido.

-Abre as pernas para mim Mione. – Ele falou num tom um tanto ríspido.

Obedecendo, ela se separou as coxas fazendo lugar para ele, sentindo a luxúria quase animal que se irradiava do ruivo, testemunhando a fome em seus olhos quando ele a varreu com um olhar de cima a baixo.

Os músculos crispados na mandíbula dele denunciavam o esforço de se controlar, assim como as narinas dilatadas e a expressão fechada.

- Você sabe que desta vez não vai ser lento nem suave, não é?

Havia uma advertência sutil no tom das palavras, mas ela também precisava de algo louco e selvagem naquele momento e respondeu:

-Sim, eu sei.

Do pé da cama ele rastejou para cima do colchão e se ajoelhou entre as pernas da castanha. Passando as mãos por debaixo dos joelhos dela arrastou-a para si até que eles estivessem praticamente colados. Ele se inclinou para a esposa prendendo-a com o peso de seu corpo e os cotovelos se posicionaram dos lados da cabeleira castanha. Girando levemente o quadril, a cabeça de seu pênis encostou no sexo úmido e macio.

Olhando fixamente nos olhos da esposa, ele se empurrou um pouco, deixando-a sentir o tamanho dele, provocando-a com a promessa de mais. - Quando eu estiver dentro de você, vai ser quente, forte e rápido. - Disse o ruivo em um rosnado áspero.

Ela acariciou o rosto tenso e respondeu: - Eu estou pronta. - Disse ela com a voz rouca. - Eu estou pronta para você.

- Então me aceite. Por inteiro. - E mergulhou dentro dela, forte e profundamente, empalando-a com um único impulso.

Apesar de estar preparada, ela deu um suspiro surpreso enquanto seus músculos interiores se ajustavam a ele. Os olhos de Rony entreabertos brilhavam com a luz da paixão, emanando calor e abertamente demonstrando seu desejo e amor por ela. Antes que ela pudesse analisar essa última emoção, antes que ela pudesse analisar qualquer fato e ser completamente consumida por aquele ato, ele começou a se mover, seu corpo ondulante roçando de encontro ao dela e rapidamente aumentando o ritmo das estocadas.

Um gemido grave e gutural escapou da garganta do ruivo e ele esmagou seus lábios contra os dela, beijando-a com uma paixão, um desespero feroz que a pegou desprevenida. A língua quente explorava sua boca, imitando os rápidos movimentos de vai e vem dos quadris aninhados entre suas pernas.

Tremores irradiavam através do ponto onde os dois estavam intimamente ligados. Ela sentia-se completamente possuída por ele, de corpo e alma, de uma forma que desafiava toda a lógica; talvez fosse o elo matrimonial a razão desta integração tão profunda.

Obrigando-se a parar de pensar, ela concentrou-se no prazer que ele lhe dava, fazendo-a sentir-se viva e amada. Correndo as mãos pelas costas do ruivo, ela curvou os dedos agarrando as nádegas musculosas e enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele para puxá-lo para mais perto, senti-lo mais profundamente, e abandonou-se a outro orgasmo ainda mais impressionante.

Desta vez, ele estava junto quando ela atingiu o auge de seu clímax. Gemendo, ele quebrou o beijo e jogou a cabeça para trás, os quadris se tensionando e o corpo se apertando ainda mais contra o dela.

- Mione. - O nome escorregou por entre os dentes cerrados enquanto o corpo do ruivo convulsionava com a força do orgasmo.

Quando os tremores diminuíram, Rony abaixou-se e enterrou o rosto contra a garganta da esposa. A respiração irregular dele era quente e úmida contra sua pele, e o coração do seu marido batia tão loucamente quanto o dela.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Hermione e ela passeou os dedos pelas costas suadas do ruivo, embrenhando os dedos nas mechas úmidas da nuca dele, saboreando a sensação maravilhosa de tê-lo dentro dela, de envolvê-lo por inteiro, era uma sensação conhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo nova e confortante. Ela nunca se sentiu tão completamente satisfeita, sexualmente, fisicamente e emocionalmente.

Rony se moveu, deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçando a castanha pela cintura sussurrou um tanto sonolento: - Eu te amo Hermione Weasley.

O elo matrimonial estava completo, eles pertenciam um ao outro agora e sempre. Com este pensamento ela suspirou contente e com um último beijo no marido se entregou ao abençoado sono.

**Notas de esclarecimento:**

**Para não haver mais dúvidas quanto ao tamanho das camas:**

**Cama Casal (Simples):** 1,38m X 1,88m  
**Cama Casal Queen Size:** 1,58m X 1,98m  
**Cama Casal King Size:** 1,93m X 2,03m

Termos usados no capítulo:

**Percal:** Originário da Pérsia (pargalati). Acredita-se comumente que o termo percal é sinônimo de tecidos feitos a partir da mistura de poliéster e algodão, o que é um engano. A palavra significa uma trama fina com grande densidade de fios. Comum em lençóis, é geralmente composta por 100% algodão, mas também pode ser uma mistura de outros fios em diferentes proporções.O tecido produzido por essa técnica deve possuir no mínimo 200 fios e ter também uma tecelagem mais próxima que os tecidos comuns usados em lençóis, uma vez que o tecido é construído em uma proporção 1:1. O acabamento e o toque do tecido não dependem da tecelagem, mas sim das fibras e estampas utilizadas na confecção do mesmo. Tem peso médio, é firme, liso, sem brilho e pode ser lavado com facilidade. (fonte: Teciteca).

**Design Escandinavo:** A Escandinávia é uma região formada pela Dinamarca, Noruega, Suécia, Finlândia e Islândia, onde o frio rigoroso predomina na maior parte do ano. Por esse motivo, a **casa** escandinava sempre teve uma relevância enorme para esse povo, que se esmera em tornar seus ambientes super confortáveis, acolhedores e compostos por objetos que, além de belos e ergonômicos, tenham alguma função prática e que proporcione qualidade de vida a quem consome. Devido a seu pioneirismo na utilização de **madeiras de reflorestamento** e sua preocupação com a sustentabilidade dos projetos, o design escandinavo permanece mais atual do que nunca. Um ícone mundial deste tipo de design é a IKEA com lojas por todo o mundo e aqui no Brasil a TOK&STOK tem várias releituras deste tipo de móveis. (extraído do Blog "Assim eu gosto" , de Cristina Campos e Mariana Lombardi).

**Chamois, Camurça sintética (ou suede**)**:** É um tecido de poliéster de alta resistência a fricção, com acabamento tipo flanelagem com navalhagem, imitando a pele de camurça. A duplagem não modifica o toque suave do Chamois e proporciona uma excelente resistência ao tecido.

**Nota da Topaz:**

Oi meu povo! Aí está o tão esperado capítulo, espero que se divirtam. A lemon foi escrita a quatro mãos e a cena do Ron e da Mione é obra minha.

Aguardo reviews!

Até o próximo cap. que será ainda mais apimentado! Yes!

Mea culpa! O glossário com os termos pouco usuais dos textos é de minha autoria. Nhé! Tenho vocação para dicionário...

Potterish regards,

Topaz.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Bem gente, ai está mais capitulo desta parceria pra lá de certeira.

Os comentários do cap passado foram poucos, espero que o lemon deste cap compense o que faltou no de lá.

E para o próximo cap advirto a existência de cenas hot um pouco pesadas.

Beijos povo!

Fabianadat


	23. Draco Dourado, Grifo Assanhado

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**ATENÇÃO LEITORES, CURIOSOS E TRANSEUNTES:**

**ESTE NÃO É UM CAPÍTULO PARA CORAÇÕES FRACOS, VAI PEGAR PESADO E A AÇÃO ENTRE OS DOIS NÃO VAI TER NADA DE FLUFFY, CHEGA A BEIRAR A VIOLÊNCIA.**

**ESTEJAM AVISADOS****, SE NÃO TE AGRADAR NÃO LEIA.**

23. DRACO DOURADO, GRIFO ASSANHADO, ELO MATRIMONIAL SELADO.

O dia amanheceu radioso mais uma vez e o sol se infiltrava suavemente pelas venezianas da sacada da suíte. Draco espreguiçou-se como um gato e relaxou curtindo a modorra gostosa e a luxuriante sensação dos lençóis macios que o envolviam.

Suspirando ele relembrava das noites que havia passado ali e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele estava em lua-de-mel e casado com ninguém menos que Harry Potter! Às vezes ainda tinha vontade de se beliscar a fim de se certificar que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho bom e de repente seria acordado por um de seus elfos, avisando que estava na hora de levantar e partir para mais um dia de trabalho.

Ele se remexeu na cama sentindo a musculatura reclamar um pouco e ao sentar-se franziu o nariz ao sentir uma pontadinha desconfortável no traseiro.

Bem, pensava ele, pelo menos é uma dor advinda de uma coisa boa. Na verdade, muito boa! Considerando tudo o que ele e Harry haviam aprontado desde que chegaram ali, era um milagre que ele ainda estivesse com excelente disposição e pouquíssimas dores, sem falar nas parcas horas de sono. Mas ele também tinha seus trunfos... Com a liberdade de tomar Harry sem ficar com medo de uma nova gravidez, as coisas estavam bem interessantes e descobrir diferentes formas de dar prazer ao moreno era um passatempo delicioso, aliás, ele era delicioso e se entregava por inteiro... Deuses! Os gemidos dele ao ser penetrado, os olhos verdes ardendo de paixão...

Um arrepio subiu por sua coluna só de pensar que ele havia possuído e dado muito prazer ao bruxo mais poderoso em muitos séculos, que por acaso era seu marido e a criatura mais adorável e às vezes mais sem noção do mundo.

O moreno era um ser diurno, sempre "acordava com as galinhas" e gostava de aproveitar as atividades oferecidas pelo hotel. Ele o acompanhava na maioria das vezes tendo participado de uma caminhada por trilhas, alguns mergulhos na piscina térmica e um passeio na deliciosa e pitoresca cidadezinha de Lugano, principalmente por causa das estupendas lojas de chocolates, uma tentação irresistível!

Mas hoje o dia seria puramente dedicado ao ócio. Harry iria participar de uma pescaria durante o dia inteiro, saiu quando o dia ainda nem havia amanhecido e os dois combinaram de se encontrar no fim da tarde para jantar num barco restaurante que havia ancorado noite passada no píer, sendo especializado em pratos com pescado.

O dia era só seu e depois de um reforçado café da manhã ele resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins e ao entrar numa alameda florida se deparou com a propaganda do SPA do hotel.

Curioso com as técnicas de embelezamento trouxa e com preguiça demais para fazer até a própria manicure ele entrou naquele templo que prometia bem-estar e beleza. Uma atendente solícita mostrou a ele as opções oferecidas e Draco mergulhou de cabeça! Hoje era o dia de ser completamente renovado, manicurado, massageado, banhado e tudo o mais que lhe desse na cabeça.

Passando de uma massagem relaxante para uma esfoliação corporal, seguida por uma limpeza de pele, hidratação capilar, manicure, pedicure com direito a uma sessão de reflexologia e finalizou o ritual de beleza num maravilhoso banho de ofurô com água mineral dos Alpes. Estava sentindo-se realmente um príncipe. Mas espere um pouco, ele era um príncipe! O soberano da Sonserina no caso, e uma vez coroado, nunca perdera a realeza!

O cabelo parecia uma manta de seda e sua pele brilhava. Envolvido num felpudo roupão, ele relaxava no jardim interno do Spa e enquanto fazia um almoço leve, ouviu de longe os sussurros das atendentes que o olhavam sem parar.

Elas não estavam sendo desagradáveis nem o paquerando, pois todas sabiam pela ficha do hotel que ele estava em lua-de-mel e era casado com um homem, mas começou a ficar curioso até chamar uma delas para conversar.

Ingrid, uma garota novinha e muito simpática matou sua curiosidade:

- Eu e as meninas estávamos comentando sobre a beleza da sua pele, parece um copo de leite...

- E tem mais não é?

- Bem... Sem querer desrespeitá-lo senhor Malfoy... Estamos no verão e a maioria das pessoas gosta de ficar se bronzeando sabe... Ficar com a cor da estação.

- Entendo! Mas eu não sou muito amigo do sol e minha pele queima com facilidade, na verdade eu não bronzeio, fico vermelho e depois volto à minha cor natural.

- Então o senhor nunca pensou em como ficaria com um tom dourado na pele?

- Na verdade não. – E no exato momento em que ele falou isto uma outra voz veio à sua cabeça: _- Eu aposto que o seu traseiro ficaria lindo bronzeadinho Draco!_ – Harry havia dito isto logo que eles haviam voltado, quando o moreno o havia convidado para "passearem" no jardim.

A garota o fitava intrigada com o sorriso que apareceu no rosto bonito, e ele perguntou começando a ficar interessado no assunto:

- Você tem alguma sugestão?

- _Já_, quer dizer, sim senhor! Eu e as garotas estávamos discutindo qual seria a cor mais adequada para lhe dar um tom dourado que pareça natural.

- Mas como eu vou ficar bronzeado sem tomar sol?

- Como sua pele é muito clara as câmaras de bronzeamento também não são recomendadas, então a sua melhor opção é o bronzeamento a jato.

- Como? – Os trouxas o surpreendiam uma vez mais.

- Bem, o senhor coloca uma sunga e vai para uma cabine onde uma esteticista vai usar um tipo de pistola de pintura e "pintar" a sua pele com a cor escolhida.

- E é permanente?

- Não! A cor dura perto de um mês e vai desbotando. É bem seguro, antialérgico e o material é todo descartável.

Depois de escolher a cor do seu "bronzeado" e ficar vermelho diante do espelho a se ver praticamente nu usando uma tanguinha no estilo asa delta, ele foi para a tal cabine e saiu de lá um deus dourado, arrancando suspiros por onde passava.

Chegando ao quarto ele resolveu tirar um cochilo até a hora de se arrumar, mas estava tão relaxado que acabou dormindo mais do que devia e acordou em cima da hora.

ooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoo

Draco andou pelo píer que adentrava uns bons metros sobre o lago apreciando o som constante das pequenas ondas batendo contra as pilastras de madeira. Ele tentava se convencer que o atraso de quarenta minutos era justificado. Afinal u_m Malfoy não atrasa, chega graciosamente depois da hora. _Humft! Bufou o loiro mentalmente, como se Harry não fosse implicar! O senhor certinho era daquelas pessoas que sempre chegavam no horário! Mas escolher a roupa para combinar com seu novo tom de pele foi um verdadeiro desafio e sua única culpa era a mania de estar sempre perfeito.

De longe avistou o moreno perto da rampa que os levaria ao barco restaurante, e de cara já fechou o semblante. Harry não estava sozinho, tinha umas "pessoas" com ele, isso para não dizer duas vacas, palavras ditadas por sua mente traidora ao descrever as duas mulheres sem noção alguma do perigo e que estavam perto demais do seu marido.

E não, ele não estava com ciúme, um Malfoy não se rebaixa a ter este tipo de sentimento tão mundano. Ele arduamente tentava se convencer, mas os olhos prateados contavam outra história, e quando uma das mulheres levou uma das mãos até braço do moreno, passou por sua cabeça uma lista de azarações classificadas de fracas até mortais. Aumentou o ritmo das passadas, pois tinha um território a demarcar.

Ao chegar próximo do animado grupo, Harry se virou para ele com um sorriso matador. Se ele não fosse tão calmo e controlado com certeza teria sido nocauteado, mas seu coração acelerou.

_- Maldito grifinório que o perturbava até com o mais simples dos gestos._ Viu os olhos verdes brilharem surpresos e sorriso se tornou levemente enviesado. -_Maldito copiador!_

Afinal o tempo perdido no tal bronzeamento artificial prometia ter valido à pena, a pele pálida havia adquirido um leve tom dourado que fazia seus cabelos parecer prata líquida. Trajando calça e camisa de linho branco, um chapéu Panamá de palhinha mais cinto e sapato de couro combinando e um suéter azul escuro displicentemente jogado nos ombros, ele parecia um modelo das revistas de moda trouxa que Pansy adorava.

Harry parecia ter aprovado sua pequena surpresa e um arrepio de antecipação subiu por sua coluna. A noite prometia ser bem interessante.

- Draco – o moreno depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios rosados – Quero te apresentar a Ebba e Maja, elas são da Suécia, nos conhecemos durante a pescaria. – o loiro quase revirou os olhos, só Harry mesmo para simplesmente apresentar os outros pelo primeiro nome com tamanha confiança.

As duas mulheres até pareciam gêmeas, se distinguindo somente pela diferença de estatura, sendo Ebba a mais alta. Ambas lindíssimas, loiras e de estonteantes olhos azuis, corpos de matar qualquer um de inveja e pele levemente bronzeada. As duas sorriram afáveis para Draco que retribuiu, ele podia estar com vontade de matar as duas, mas sua educação refinada exigia cortesia.

Com uma inclinação e um sorriso as cumprimentou: - God eftermiddag! (boa tarde!)

As duas o olharam encantadas, era raro encontrar alguém que falasse sueco.

- Oh, tala svenska? – indagou Maja curiosa. (Oh, fala sueco?)

- Já, jag lärde mig fotfarande liten, men jag maste vara rostig. (sim, aprendi ainda pequeno, mas devo estar enferrujado) – disse se desculpando se por acaso cometesse algum erro, como se isso fosse possível. E se dirigindo aos três perguntou sobre a pescaria.

Harry discorreu um pouco sobre o passeio na lancha, e pela expressão feliz dele Draco deduziu que o dia havia sido ótimo. Acabaram jantando juntos, as suecas eram divertidas e para alivio do loiro, lésbicas, estavam juntas há sete anos e mais, eram aventureiras, mochileiras. As duas haviam se conhecido na faculdade, eram formadas em direito com especialização em direito comercial voltado para o comercio internacional. Elas trabalhavam durante nove meses e nos outros três percorriam o mundo, a firma era própria, o que permitia a elasticidade de suas férias, delegarem poderes era o segredo. Harry disse "trabalhar" para o governo inglês, mas Draco não teve que mentir, afinal tinha muitas empresas no mundo trouxa. Ele e Ebba se enredaram numa conversação, ora em sueco ora em inglês, cheia de tecnicidades, sobre leis de comércio em diversos países. Maja e Harry conversaram sobre turismo, por coincidência os dois haviam visitados muitos países em comum, a vida errante de caçador de Harry o havia levado a muitos lugares. Volta e meia um assunto findava ou então as parcerias se trocavam.

A noite transcorreu num clima de agradável camaradagem e saíram do restaurante perto da uma hora da madrugada. Harry e as suecas marcaram um programa para dali a dois dias, Draco não tinha vocação para torrar ao sol praticando esportes radicais e com as duas, Harry não corria o risco de ser paquerado.

Fizeram o caminho até o hotel, que não ficava longe do lago, a pé, de mãos dadas, apreciando a noite ainda estrelada. Uma aura de intimidade os rodeava, as mãos emanavam um calor gostoso de uma para outra. O loiro suspirou, nunca pensou que um dia seria tão feliz com Harry e Bella em sua vida.

Logo estavam no saguão do hotel, o elevador especial os levou até a suíte. Um pé dentro do quarto e foi atacado.

- Agora vamos ver até onde vai este bronzeado. – seu chapéu foi jogado pelo quarto sem destino certo.

_- Salazar Sonserina mil vezes maldito! Aquela voz rouca ainda o mataria._

Foi empurrado em direção à cama, seus sapatos e meias retirados com carinho e diligência e ficou esperando o ataque impetuoso que se seguiria, mas nada aconteceu. Ficou um pouco desconcertado e um tanto confuso, procurando os olhos de Harry.

E ele sorria de sua expressão perdida.

- Que tal um ambiente que combine com seu bronzeado? – disse o moreno num tom de voz sedoso.

Harry segurou a mão de Draco e continuou: - Hoje você escolhe.

Draco se sentiu meio triste, era duro admitir mais sua magia não era tão poderosa a ponto de conseguir conjurar uma mudança de ambiente daquela magnitude. Baixou o olhar envergonhado. Um dedo em seu queixo o fez levantar a cabeça e tornar a olhar o moreno.

- Ei, que houve?

Um bico fofo surgiu nos lábios rosados, sentiu que corava um pouquinho, só mesmo Harry para fazer tais coisas com ele.

- Sabe que não consigo. – respondeu amuado. O moreno balançou a cabeça sorrindo, aquilo o picou e ele soltou as mãos dele indo se refugiar mais acima na cama.

- Draco... – o moreno retirou os sapatos e as meias e foi atrás dele o puxando, ainda emburrado, para um abraço. – Vamos, pense no que quer.

- Mas eu na... – foi cortado em sua fala.

- Só pense.

Draco fechou os olhos e relaxou aos poucos nos braços de quem tanto amava e sem perceber uma paisagem começou a tomar forma em sua mente.

Uma praia de areia branca e fina, coalhada de conchinhas coloridas. Um mar de águas mornas, uma leve brisa encrespando as ondas que lambiam a fina areia com sua espuma, no ar algumas gaivotas voando tranquilamente e o alarido das aves fazendo pano de fundo, um cheiro de mar invadiu suas narinas, seus cabelos esvoaçaram ao vento e sua pele foi beijada pelo calor do sol brilhante, embaixo de si sentiu a areia que se moldava para receber o corpo dos dois.

Então ainda sem abrir os olhos continuou. Uma tenda de cor clara, as laterais abertas tendo somente um fino véu balançando ao sabor do vento marinho, no chão da barraca de praia um tapete espesso e fofo, espalhados por todo lado inúmeros almofadões recobertos de finos tecidos, todos de cor clara e para completar seu precioso nécessaire.

Um perfeito ninho de amor.

Ao abrir vagarosamente os olhos ficou encantado com a visão oferecida, era como uma pequena ilha de areia no meio do nada, nela só os dois a tenda e algumas gaivotas.

Segurou um punhado de areia e a deixou escorrer por entre os dedos, na palma da mão uma concha de coloração puxando para o vinho tinto ficou retida solitária.

- Gostou?

Sua concentrada admiração foi cortada pelo moreno a quem ainda abraçava. Afastou-se e o olhou nos olhos.

- Como você faz isto? – não conseguiu reter a pergunta, mas é que tudo parecia tão real e não uma ilusão criada por magia que o intrigava.

Harry olhou o loiro à sua frente, o vento fazia o cabelo platinado dançar ao redor do rosto aristocrático, o sol deixava ainda mais evidente o tom dourado da pele exposta, sem resistir uma mão buscou a pele lisa e perfeita do pescoço do outro num caricia.

Mas o outro ainda esperava a resposta.

- A primeira fez que fiz algo assim foi sem saber, parece uma ilusão... - Espera ai! Não era uma ilusão? Draco estava espantado - um engano aos sentidos, mas não é, enquanto eu focar magia no cenário, tudo que esta ao nosso redor... - disse ele pegando um punhado de areia e jogando ao vento - E o loiro completou surpreendido: - Tudo que você criou é real!

O rosto de Harry ficou sério, aquela não era uma lembrança que gostava de ter, foi à última vez que viu seu mentor e resolveu explicar melhor:

– Quando Voldemort me acertou com o Avada Kedavra... – os olhos do loiro se entristeceram um pouco a menção do nome odiado ele soube que aquela lembrança devia machucar o moreno e por isso o interrompeu, num outro momento poderiam falar sobre aquilo.

- Harry, deixa pra lá, não precisa me contar. – pousou uma de suas mãos sobre a que estava em seu pescoço e sorriu para o outro.

Mas Harry balançou a cabeça e continuou falando, no rosto uma expressão melancólica.

- Enquanto eu estava na fronteira, entre o mundo dos vivos e o dos mortos, acabei criando uma replica da Estação de King´s Cross num desprendimento de magia involuntário, e foi onde tive minha derradeira conversa com Dumbledore, quando as últimas peças do quebra cabeça se encaixaram. – Draco escutava cada palavra com atenção, aquela era mais uma parte do passado do moreno que ele desconhecia – E lá eu também que vi no que Voldemort se converteria caso perdesse a batalha, e posso te garantir que ele não deve ter gostado nem um pouco.

Um silêncio confortável caiu entre eles.

- Sabe a coisa mais estranha de tudo isso? – indagou Harry repentinamente – Eu ainda perguntei para Dumbledore se não existia nenhuma maneira de salvar Tom daquele destino que me pareceu tão cruel.

Draco olhou o moreno como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. _Como assim salvar Voldemort? E como, por Merlin, Harry ousava chamar aquele monstro pelo nome?_

A seqüência de seus pensamentos foi quebrada pela voz do moreno que desviou o olhar em direção as águas azuis do mar.

- Você não sabe Draco, quase ninguém sabe na verdade, mas eu e Tom temos muito em comum, ambos mestiços e hostilizados pelos trouxas. Assim como eu, ele sofreu muito na mão daqueles que deveriam cuidar dele, e muito cedo sentimos a dor de não sermos amados, de não termos a quem recorrer para nos acalentar, responder nossas dúvidas, afastar os medos; nunca tivemos alguém que nos desse carinho ou demonstrasse alguma preocupação conosco. Ambos sobreviventes de uma criação sem afeto, marcados, diferentes... Almas gêmeas, destinos paralelos...

Draco estava estarrecido com as palavras de Harry, ele nunca havia falado tão abertamente de seu passado com os parentes trouxas. E aquela bizarra comparação com Voldemort o estava deixando meio chocado, os sinais sempre estiveram à vista, mas nunca tinha se dado o trabalho de analisá-los.

- Então eu fiz onze anos e várias pessoas entraram em minha vida mudando meu futuro: Hagrid que me encontrou e me introduziu no mundo bruxo, Ron e a família dele, Mione, Dumbledore, meus outros colegas, Sirius, Remus, Dobby e mais tantos outros, inclusive você.

-E-eu? – Draco estranhou aquilo.

- Sim, você. Com seu jeito pra lá de afetado, sempre me desafiando, sempre tentando me ferrar. De um jeito ou de outro você sempre esteve presente em minha vida, me estimulando a ser um bruxo mais capaz e um esportista melhor.

O barulho do mar e das gaivotas eram uma caricia para audição. A mão de Harry brincava com as madeixas platinadas jogando as mechas ao vento cálido que os atingia.

- Minha vida sempre foi conturbada, e cada acontecimento tanto me aproximava quanto me afastava de ser como Tom. E no fim, minhas escolhas nos colocaram em lados opostos de um caminho que poderia ter nos colocado trabalhando lado a lado.

Era uma nova faceta de Harry que estava sendo exposta aos seus olhos, uma parte da alma do moreno, onde ferrenhas batalhas foram travadas e o menino da profecia havia escolhido o caminho da luz, escapando de um destino que poderia ter destruído o mundo bruxo. E apesar de ser a pessoa correta e amorosa conhecida por todos, ele também tinha um lado negro.

Um pequeno tremor percorreu o corpo do loiro ao entender o que havia por trás daquelas palavras tão bem escolhidas, ah sim, ele sabia ler as entrelinhas.

Era bom saber que Harry confiava nele a tal ponto de contar o que sem dúvida deixaria muita gente apavorada, afinal a vida realmente havia conspirado para que o moreno se tornasse tão perverso quanto Voldemort. Mais uma vez o sonserino dava o braço a torcer, aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava guardavam segredos e mistérios incontáveis. Que monstros se escondiam ali? Que batalhas ainda eram travadas para que ele e todos pudessem desfrutar do Harry heróico, gentil e cavalheiro? Até onde lhe seria permitido mergulhar naquela mente sem ser simplesmente fulminado por um Harry que se mantinha escondido nas sombras?

Os olhos cinza centraram nos verdes, buscando respostas para as verdades expostas. Harry estava se revelando intimamente para ele, sem máscaras nem meias palavras, e Draco soube naquele instante que a parte negra de Harry sempre seria receptiva para com ele, permitindo que ele mergulhasse naquela escuridão e conhecesse melhor a alma do homem que amava.

Ele respondeu a muda indagação de Harry com um sorriso e entrelaçou os dedos nas mechas negras, puxando o rosto do outro em sua direção, os lábios se tocando num beijo cheio de sentimentos e as almas se entrelaçando, assim como as auras mágicas, o elo do casamento estava se completando de uma maneira mais profunda ainda.

O beijo terno se aprofundou, e o abraço ficou mais possessivo, línguas se buscando com toques mais urgentes e os olhos se fecharam involuntariamente junto com o suspiro de prazer.

Os corpos tombam na fina areia com o moreno por baixo, mãos começam a traçar caminhos pelos corpos sobre a roupa, sem pressa, aproveitando cada momento como único.

As peças de roupa aos poucos foram sendo retiradas com delicadeza expondo as peles ao sol, numa sincronia ditada pelo compasso das ondas que iam e vinham. Olhos nos olhos, e cada um focado no prazer do outro, nas expressões do rosto, num arquear de sobrancelhas, no trejeito dos lábios, no brilho do olhar, tudo era alvo de minuciosa observação e o sol por testemunha dos corpos e almas presos numa mútua fascinação.

Com lentidão Draco levantou lançando um olhar abrasador sobre o moreno e se encaminhou para a tenda ali perto, seu corpo nu ostentando o leve tom dourado se mostrava em todo seu esplendor para o deleite dos olhos verdes que acompanhavam cada movimento. Harry o seguiu e sem dar tempo para o loiro protestar o capturou e levantou no ar. Draco não reclamou e aproveitou para lamber o peito tão perto de sua boca arrancando um gemido rouco e baixo, esta era sua cobrança pela audácia do outro.

O véu deu passagem aos dois, e com cuidado Harry o depositou sobre o felpudo tapete, mas quando foi se juntar ao marido, um pé encostado em seu peito o impediu o empurrando para trás de maneira sutil, mas firme.

- Fique bem ai e olhe o que tenho pra você. - Falou o loiro

Harry, mesmo estranhando, se acomodou de encontro a algumas almofadas e esperou. Ele era um bom menino.

O loiro ajoelhou-se diante dele, deixando bem a vista seu pálido membro ereto rodeado de claros pêlos pubianos, um dos poucos lugares que não havia passado pelo bronzeamento, seu cabelo platinado numa desordenada cascata sobre os ombros e costas, fazendo dele uma figura deliciosamente erótica. Ele sabia que era bonito e hoje iria testar seus poderes de sedução ao máximo. Draco queria enlouquecer Harry o forçando além do limite, sim ele iria brincar com fogo ainda mais agora sabendo do lado negro do menino de ouro, e em sua mente um plano de guerra e vitória tipicamente sonserino já estava traçado.

Com as bochechas afogueadas começou a se acariciar, e com volúpia deslizou uma das mãos pela face descendo pelo pescoço até chegar aos mamilos os apertando, a outra desceu pelo ventre até chegar ao próprio pênis intumescido começando a se masturbar de forma lenta e deliberada, os gemidos escapavam por seus lábios secos e com a ponta da língua ele os umedeceu, seus olhos estavam cravados no moreno notando cada reação, vendo o membro dele pulsar de desejo, e quando Harry mexeu uma das mãos com a intenção de se tocar Draco o repreendeu:

- Não, não se toque, só me olhe. – Harry mordeu os lábios as mãos se crisparam ao lado do corpo obedecendo à ordem do marido.

Draco levou uma das mãos à boca e com sensualidade lambeu os dedos simulando um gostoso boquete, seus quadris se movimentavam seguindo o ritmo ditado por sua mão que estava firmemente fechada na própria ereção. Ele estava muito excitado, mas seu objetivo estava sendo alcançado. Ele via o brilho desvairado de luxuria nos olhos verdes, a pele do moreno arrepiada, o membro duro de encontro ao baixo ventre um gota perolada encimava a glande túrgida, mas ainda era cedo. Os músculos dos braços morenos se contraiam num esforço para não ceder à tentação de se tocar, a respiração estava rumorosa e o coração descompassado pelo castigo imposto.

- Você me quer? – perguntou ao moreno num tom alcoviteiro, e o outro balançou a cabeça em muda afirmação.

Diante da resposta Draco se virou de costas e puxou uma almofada, deitou seu dorso sobre ela acomodando a cabeça numa posição onde podia fitar o marido. Estava sentindo-se um decaído, um amoral, um verdadeiro devasso, mas ver a reação de Harry o estimulava a continuar sendo mais e mais ousado e impetuoso.

Harry acompanhava hipnotizado o loiro lamber os dedos de forma sugestiva, era cada vez mais difícil se conter, sua pele queimava, calafrios o açoitavam, seu membro pedia desesperado por alivio, mas os olhos de Draco o comandavam a não ceder.

A mão elegante se espalmou em uma das nádegas as separando ainda que pouco e então Harry viu algo que quase o matou do coração: Draco levou os dedos envolvidos em saliva a própria entrada começando a se acariciar e em seguida remexeu no nécessaire tirando de lá uma pequena esfera gelatinosa (1), e com um sorriso que só podia ser descrito como pervertido deslizou o artefato pelo corpo até chegar ao quadril e a empurrou com os dedos para dentro de seu corpo, continuando a se empalar nos próprios dedos e gemendo como um animal no cio. Harry achou que seus olhos iriam saltar das órbitas diante daquela visão.

Os dedos entravam lentamente no ânus rosado o dilatando, e um cheiro de chocolate se espalhou no ar. Harry notou a marca da minúscula tanga usada no bronzeamento que desaparecia entre o vale das nádegas, Draco começou a se movimentar de encontro aos dedos longos e falou numa voz sexy:

- É isso que você quer? Me foder? Meter esta coisa dura em mim?

_- Ah, Merlin! Que diabos Draco estava fazendo? Não bastasse a visão do paraíso que estava tendo, ele tinha que falar aquelas obscenidades como uma vadia excitada? - _Pensava Harry usando o que ainda lhe restava de razão

- Quer trepar comigo? Me partir em dois estocando com fúria? Quem sabe me rasgar metendo toda esta delícia dentro de mim?

Harry engoliu em seco. De onde tinha saído aquela personalidade absolutamente perva do loiro? Ele parecia possuído por um incubus (2)... Mas tudo o que o moreno conseguia fazer era ficar olhando quase que hipnotizado os dedos entravam e saiam daquele pedacinho de nirvana onde ele adorava arremeter com uma lentidão torturante, aquele cheiro de chocolate misturado com a pele de Draco estava agindo como um potente afrodisíaco e os olhos cinza libertinos o fitavam desafiantes.

_- Pelas bolas de Merlin! Era tortura demais!_ - Seu corpo se retorcia louco de desejo, seu membro gotejava em desespero querendo se libertar daquela pressão imperiosa que se acumulava na base de sua coluna, os músculos reclamando pela tensão imposta, o coração batendo loucamente no peito, a boca salivando, a língua querendo tomar o lugar dos dedos de Draco naquela entrada que com certeza estaria quente, pulsante e com sabor de pecado.

Foi demais, seu autocontrole evaporou e com um rosnado de luxuria atacou o loiro como um animal faminto.

Firmando as mãos em cada um daqueles montes perfeitos e levemente bronzeados, afundou o rosto em direção ao vale tão ambicionado, e a língua desceu contornando a faixa mais clara de pele até chegar ao alvo. Os dedos ainda entrando e saindo agora recebiam ajuda da língua em sua tarefa. O cheiro tão característico de Draco misturado com o gel de chocolate e ao toque da língua um sabor geladinho de menta nublou seus pensamentos. O loiro agora gemia e soluçava descontrolado, o corpo arrepiado se arqueava devido ao prazer dos toques. A respiração se tornou mais ofegante e entrecortada, seus dedos foram expulsos de sua tarefa, e tendo as mãos e braços livres, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou atentamente o rosto que se perdia no seu traseiro sentindo a língua o burilar e penetrar, buscando ir cada vez mais fundo. Surpreso, Draco sentiu uma das mãos do moreno se fechar sobre sua ereção e começar a estocar, seu corpo quase entrou em colapso pelo repentino relâmpago de sensações que o percorreram.

A boca abandonou o quadril e começou a subir deixando um rastro úmido por onde passava, Draco sentia a pele em chamas a cada toque, sua nuca foi mordida com força enquanto um rosnado possessivo chegava a seus ouvidos e então de forma bruta sentiu o membro do moreno o empalar sem piedade, sem gentileza.

- Ahhhhhhhhh...

Gritou não de dor, mas sim pelo intenso prazer causado.

- Era... isso que... você queria, Draco? – a voz rouca do moreno se fez ouvir entre os choques dos corpos em movimento.

Ah, sim, era isso que ele queria, nada de delicadeza, ele queria duro e forte. Agressivo.

A cada estocada mais intensa e profunda que a anterior, a besta selvagem de Harry se mostrava.

Seus cabelos foram puxados com brusquidão, seu rosto virado e sua boca tomada num beijo furioso e cheio de volúpia, o couro cabeludo doía como se tivesse mil agulhas o furando, mas o ato era tão sensual e possessivo que a dor sumia em meio ao deleite oferecido a cada arremetida.

Com vontade se pôs a rebolar sobre aquele membro que tão duramente o transpunha, e sua mente absolutamente esquecida da lógica buscava somente o prazer carnal.

A boca de Harry abandonou a sua e então o loiro sentiu dentes sendo cravados em seu ombro, gritou de prazer e dor. A sensação era de um chicote a flagelar sua carne, sangue correu da ferida causada e algumas gotas resvalaram pela pele pingando no tapete onde o vermelho se destacou na cor clara, e em seguida uma língua quente lambeu o liquido carmesim com sofreguidão.

- Tão doce, meu dragão... – um gemido lascivo e carregado de perigo fez um calafrio percorrer a coluna do loiro.

_- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!_ - Draco sentia o gozo se aproximar, sua próstata cedeu ao constante ataque se rendendo, embriagado pelas sensações e clarões que reverberavam por suas pálpebras cerradas, ganiu alto em agonia.

- Mais... quero mais... me rasga... por favor... – choramingou, queria ser tomado do modo mais duro possível, ao ponto de sentir-se dilacerado.

A cada embate dos quadris do moreno em sua pélvis seus joelhos resvalavam pelo tapete, que com certeza sairiam feridos, mas não havia espaço para pensar em amenidades num momento como este.

- Quer mais, dragão? – sibilou Harry perto de seu ouvido, seu cabelo foi puxado com mais força e uma estocada brutal realmente quase o partiu em dois – Assim?

- Isso... assim... – uma vadia, realmente um perdido implorando para quase ser estuprado.

Seus cabelos foram soltos, e a cabeça pendeu pra frente, mas quase imediatamente se levantou com o urro que abandonou seus lábios, sua nádega ardia com o tapa levado, os vergões vermelhos se levantaram na pele sem marcas. Nem bem a primeira onda de dor passou outro tapa foi justaposto; doía muito, mas também o estava excitando, levando a um novo patamar além de qualquer limite. O ombro mordido incomodava, ainda havia sangue escorrendo pela pele dourada, os tapas ardiam como fogo e as estocadas sem trégua roçavam sua próstata a cada arremetida e ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que às vezes dor e prazer podiam se mesclar tão bem.

Sua garganta raspava com a potência de seus gritos e choramingos.

Então tudo se turvou e a onda do irrefreável orgasmo o arrastou, levando embora qualquer resquício de razão e ele despejou sua essência no tapete e nas almofadas debaixo dele. A magnitude do prazer fez seu corpo em francos espasmos formigar, o prazer orgástico se alastrando como uma poderosa glória. Cada pequena parte de seu ser parecia ter deixado o mundo físico por alguns instantes se fundindo com o universo, alentada pela magia do sexo puro e selvagem.

Harry ainda estocava quando sentiu o loiro gozar, e o grito do moreno foi quase um eco do outro quando sentiu o canal de Draco o apertar até quase a insanidade, segurou firme o quadril do marido e estocou fundo dando tudo de si, finalmente cedendo sua semente e regando aquele interior abrasador e aconchegante.

Draco era seu, somente seu.

Desabou ao lado do loiro puxando-o de encontro ao peito num abraço apertado, as respirações estavam erráticas e rápidas, os corpos suados e arquejantes, impregnados pela fragrância do sexo, sangue e chocolate misturado ao olor da maresia.

No peito de ambos a sensação de estar pleno, completo e amado, pertencendo de corpo e alma ao outro.

Os minutos passaram preenchidos pelo som das ondas do mar quebrando na praia, com seus mistérios eternos e enganosa calmaria; assim como Harry que finalmente falou:

- Draco, o que você fez comigo? Eu podia ter te machucado seriamente! – a voz em seu ouvido soou rouca e preocupada.

O loiro girou a cabeça dentro do abraço e encarou os olhos de esmeralda fazendo um sorriso espalhar-se por seu rosto respondendo:

- Eu quis daquele jeito, eu desejei te ver perder o controle e desvendar um lado seu que só eu sei que existe, queria ver em primeira mão a besta que se esconde nas profundezas da sua alma e que normalmente você mantém acorrentada. Você já reconhece a minha, nada mais justo que eu conhecesse a sua, não é? – Os olhos verdes faiscaram em resposta trazendo uma sombra ao fundo, profunda e ameaçadora.

- Não têm medo de se queimar dragão? – indagou Harry sério, ele sabia o quanto seu lado negro podia ser perigoso.

- Se a chama vier de você meu demônio, não. – os dedos longos afagaram o rosto moreno com cuidado e carinho.

- Provavelmente seu ombro vai ficar com uma marca permanente deste nosso encontro, não teme se envergonhar dela? Uma cicatriz maculando esta pele tão linda? – Draco ponderou por alguns instantes: sim, a mordida estava doendo, mas só de saber que fora feita por Harry num momento de extrema confiança e intimidade absoluta o fazia ter orgulho dela.

- Eu a carregarei com honra, meu demônio de olhos verdes. Distingue-me como seu e me faz depositário dos seus segredos mais profundos.

Perdurou só um segundo, mas estava lá, o verde se tornou negro por um átimo de segundo e foi varrido por uma chama vermelha retornando rapidamente ao verde esplendoroso. Uma exclamação saiu dos lábios rosados, e os olhos cinzentos arregalados demonstravam surpresa.

- Espero que tenha fogo suficiente para aplacar a besta que despertou dragão...

A estocada foi funda e entrou rasgando, sem nenhuma advertência prévia, ardendo como fogo. Ele nem ao menos percebera que o outro tinha ficado duro novamente. Sua boca foi possuída num beijo violento engolindo seus gritos e lamentações, sim, por que seu corpo havia adorado a intrusão e esperava por mais, muito mais.

A mão em sua cintura o apertava e se movia na velocidade das investidas, seu próprio pênis despertando sendo preenchido pelo sangue que o faria duro e teso.

Uma mordida em seu lábio trouxe o gosto ferroso de sangue ao beijo, arrancando um rosnado baixo de Harry, a saliva avermelhada escorrendo pelos cantos da boca dos dois, um demônio e um dragão em dadivosa peleja por hegemonia.

Sem sair de dentro dele, Harry com um jogo de corpo se colocou deitado sobre as almofadas e Draco sentado sobre ele com as costas voltadas para o rosto do moreno. Encolhendo as pernas e se colocando de cócoras, espalmou as mãos nas coxas de Harry e quando seu cabelo foi agarrado puxando sua cabeça para trás ele começou a cavalgar com força e rapidez aquela dureza como um possesso, buscando sua própria fonte de prazer dentro do fogo que o consumia. Os quadris do moreno se movimentavam debaixo dele, tornando cada entrada mais profunda e suas unhas rasgaram a pele das coxas de Harry.

Sua mente girava num turbilhão de sensações novas e antigas se fundindo num caleidoscópio de luxuria enquanto ele subia e descia naquele membro que o empalava.

A mão morena cingiu seu ombro mordido lhe causando uma chicotada de dor, Draco gritou e enfiou mais as unhas na pele de Harry, lacerando em retaliação, mas a mão só fez apertar mais a ferida fazendo sangue correr descendo por seu peito. A mesma mão que o flagelava o puxava para baixo com mais força cada vez que seu próprio corpo baixava empalando-o ainda mais fundo.

Perdeu-se quando seu ponto de prazer explodiu em centelhas coloridas diante de seus olhos, seu corpo convulsionava buscando imperiosamente seu orgasmo que estava perto, rondando como uma fera, mas negando a rendição, o atormentando.

Ele gritava seu prazer a plenos pulmões e os gemidos do moreno lhe preenchiam os ouvidos saturados de seus próprios sons.

- Me golpeia... me ba-te... por favor... – nem ele acreditou quando choramingou demandando para ser agredido, mas não teve muito tempo para refletir suas palavras.

A mão abdicou de seu ombro e se encheu com vontade em seu traseiro, Merlin como aquilo era doído e... Delicioso.

Mordeu os lábios com força machucando ainda mais a pequena ferida causada pelo moreno, lágrimas de aflição e deleite corriam por entre os olhos semi cerrados. A cada palmada um grito mais potente que o anterior saía de seus lábios.

Era tudo demais, seu corpo já não sabia mais distinguir o que era dor ou prazer, amor ou pura luxúria. No momento tudo se fundia numa coisa só e levando uma das mãos até sua ereção ele começou a se masturbar na cadência das subidas e descidas que seu corpo fazia sobre aquele punhal de carne que o penetrava fundo e forte, e ele só queria se acabar num orgasmo que varresse tudo ao seu redor.

Seus quadris foram agarrados com força e seu movimento de sobe desce se tornou mais vigoroso, o embate de sua pélvis com o quadril abaixo ecoava num som violento e brusco.

Harry também gritava delirante e perdido na excitação que o assolava incansavelmente, a besta em seu peito rugia deleitada com a visão do loiro perdido em luxúria além de qualquer sanidade.

Seu membro entrava e saída daquele orifício estreito, ardente e veludoso, sentiu o aperto cada vez maior à sua volta. O suor fazia sua mão resvalar do quadril que apertava com força, o odor forte de sexo impregnava seu olfato, o aroma ferroso de sangue o estava levando a insanidade. As unhas afiadas de Draco cortavam sua pele fazendo seu sangue escorrer pelas coxas. Afinal teria a marca de seu dragão para carregar também.

E então aconteceu, Draco gritou como se sua alma estivesse saindo do corpo, com a cabeça jogada para trás, seu corpo se contraindo e expandindo em fortes convulsões, as ondas do prazer o fazendo sair de órbita por alguns instantes e a explosão do sêmen se espargiu tocando tudo a sua frente.

Harry teve o membro comprimido de tal forma que o verde dos olhos cedeu ao negro e a besta esteve presente por um instante tomando sua mente por completo, o orgasmo o varreu como um furacão, vertendo sua semente e se perdendo na espiral de gritos, ofegos desejos e tentações.

Em meio ao violento orgasmo, ele teve de usar toda sua força de vontade para não se render a veleidade de cravar os dentes no loiro ainda perdido à sua frente, seu animal interior precisava saber que ele estava no comando e não o contrario.

Puxou o loiro de encontro ao peito sentindo o descompasso dele também, os dois corpos estremecendo ainda na onda avassaladora do prazer compartilhado.

Por detrás dos olhos fechados e das respirações que buscavam normalidade, a magia do laço matrimonial cantava regozijada com a profunda união dos dois.

Depois de um tempo Harry percebeu a respiração cadenciada de Draco, murmurou alguns encantos de limpeza os asseando dos vestígios do sexo feroz, o sangue também desapareceu, e um pouco de sua magia curou as feridas no ombro, joelhos e lábios do loiro, mas deixando finas cicatrizes no ombro como uma lembrança daquele tempestuoso episódio. O cenário ensolarado da praia foi cedendo lugar a um quarto requintado e a maciez da cama recebeu-os acolhedora. O moreno acomodou Draco que estava profundamente adormecido nos travesseiros e ajeitou uma coberta sobre o corpo exaurido do loiro.

Levantando-se da cama, acendeu a lareira enorme com um aceno, as madrugadas eram sempre frias e o crepitar do fogo trazia aconchego.

Pegou um robe de chambre no armário e dirigiu-se até o bar da suíte; servindo-se de uma dose de uísque trouxa de sua reserva particular, o Macallan Fine & Rare, safra de 1926 (3). Draco havia adquirido para ele como um presente para brindar o casamento. Pelo que pudera apurar, o antigo dono tinha cedido a peça rara pela insignificância de US$ 41.000.

Ainda no bar agitou a bebida no copo e a contrapôs a claridade da lareira percebendo o matiz esplendoroso, levou a borda do copo ao nariz e aspirou ao aroma único daquela bebida, misturou um pouco de água gelada pura e iterou o processo, seu olfato apurado registrou as mudanças no buquê, um sorriso contente vergou seus lábios enquanto colocava algumas pedras de gelo na bebida e então se permitiu tomar o primeiro gole, suas papilas gustativas absorveram a gama variada de sabores e se renderam à preciosa bebida, ela valia cada centavo pago.

Harry sentou-se em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, e sua pele recebeu a cálida mudança de temperatura fazendo os músculos relaxar. Com os olhos coruscando o moreno fitou a silhueta que dormia plácida na cama.

Um peso havia sido retirado de seus ombros naquele dia, sempre temeu a reação do loiro quando descobrisse que ele não era o santificado herói que todos pintavam e celebravam, glorificando uma pessoa que não existia.

Mas o loiro se rendera ao seu demônio interior e o fizera batalhar com seu próprio dragão. Agora os dois se conheciam, e sabendo que seu demônio podia machucar o dragão, era melhor mantê-lo agrilhoado, a não ser quando Draco o quisesse "levar para passear" como hoje.

Suspirou contente levando o copo aos lábios, e na cama o loiro se remexeu irrequieto, Draco o estava procurando, sentindo ausência de seu corpo.

Um entorpecido loiro sentou-se na cama varrendo o ambiente com os olhos pesados e logo o localizou, meio zonzo desceu da cama, envolto num lençol, e dirigindo-se para a poltrona onde estava Harry, sem nenhuma cerimônia sentou no colo do marido e aconchegou-se o melhor que pode sobre aquele corpo que o recebeu num abraço amoroso.

- O que você faz aqui? – a voz saiu um pouco engrolada e pastosa, sem nenhum pingo da conhecida loquacidade Malfoy.

- Nada, só estou sem sono. – respondeu o outro sorrindo e beijando os cabelos platinados.

- Certo, então quando acabar de fazer seu nada nos leve para cama. Preciso do meu sono de beleza.

Harry riu quietamente do outro que bufou indignado e se apertou mais nele, nem mesmo quase dormindo o loiro deixava de ser mandão.

- Te amo Draco.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios ocultos do sonolento loiro: - Também de amo Harry.

O loiro voltou a dormir embalado pelo cadenciado subir e descer da respiração de Harry que continuou a tomar seu uísque serenamente, com a mão livre acariciando os cabelos de Draco.

Na lareira a madeira crepitava e de vez em quando algumas faíscas rebrilhavam, se desvanecendo tão repentinamente quanto tinham nascido.

Tudo na mais perfeita paz.

Logo antes do romper da aurora, Harry deitou-se na cama ampla abraçado a Draco e finalmente dormiu.

O casal acordou no final da manhã e os dois resolveram passar o dia descansando, um longo banho na banheira de hidromassagem com direito a poções cicatrizantes misturadas na água, um almoço tardio na sacada do apartamento, a soneca preguiçosa depois da refeição e um passeio nos jardins do hotel ao final da tarde.

As atividades conjuntas aumentaram ainda mais o nível de intimidade entre eles que optaram por temas leves e falaram bastante sobre a vida em comum e a filha, que chegaria para ficar com eles no finalzinho da lua-de-mel.

Draco sentia que ainda havia algo incomodando o marido, e se questionou se teria relação com a conversa do dia anterior. Ao sentarem num banco localizado em um canto recluso do jardim, ele respirou fundo e perguntou:

- O que está te incomodando Harry?

- Nada demais.

- Então se não é nada, você pode me contar não é?

- Draco...

- Harry, depois de ontem eu achei que não houvesse mais segredos entre nós.

- E não há só que eu fiquei pensando sobre tudo e... Eu não consigo entender porque Fawkes me escolheu... Aquela canção falando sobre minha alma pura, reta e leal... Eu realmente não me acho nada disto.

Draco respondeu:

- Você é com certeza a alma mais pura e a pessoa mais correta que eu conheço.

Harry parecia espantado: - Mesmo depois do que você viu, ouviu e compreendeu ontem?

- Minha opinião não mudou. – Afirmou o loiro. – Todos têm um lado oculto, até seu adorado mentor, e mesmo assim Fawkes ficou com ele por um longo tempo, não foi?

- Você está falando de Dumbledore?

- De quem mais poderia ser? Ele era até simpático e sem dúvida um grande mago, mas Merlin sabe que ele tinha uma boa cota de pecados pesando nas costas.

Harry defendeu: - Se você está falando sobre aquele monte de mentiras escritas pela Skeeter na suposta biografia dele, esqueça. Ele pode ter errado, mas sempre achou que estava fazendo o melhor por todos.

Draco com uma expressão desgostosa retorquiu:

- Você não é mais criança para acreditar nisto, por favor! Ele cometeu faltas muito graves! De algumas ele até se redimiu como no caso de Grindelwald, mas com você ele errou feio.

Harry franziu o cenho: - Comigo? Ele sempre me apoiou!

- Sem dúvida! – Rebateu o outro. – E permitiu que a cada ano da escola você e seus amigos, crianças que estavam sob a proteção dele, enfrentassem coisas cada vez mais perigosas. E no final ele te treinou para ser o cordeiro do sacrifício. Também foi ele que te colocou para morar com os parentes trouxas e nunca se deu o trabalho de verificar como você estava!

O moreno ia retrucar, mas ele levantou a mão e continuou:

- Claro que você deveria cumprir a tal profecia etc. e tal, mas não desculpa o descaso dele, que fez você viver num inferno durante toda sua infância; e sim ele teve seus méritos também. Estendeu a mão para mim quando eu tive a certeza que não me restavam alternativas. – E seguiu falando:

- Mas você... Você me salvou do Fogo Maldito mesmo quando eu e meus colegas estávamos te emboscando na Sala Precisa, depois você testemunhou a meu favor no julgamento do Wizengamot. E na época destes acontecimentos eu era seu inimigo declarado desde o primeiro dia de escola. Então você se tornou caçador de fugitivos, tirou de circulação muitos bruxos perigosos e salvou um bocado de gente, até mesmo eu durante aquele maldito seqüestro. E quanto você já fez por todos seus amigos e aliados? Deuses Harry! Se isto não é uma alma pura, reta e leal, então o que sobra para o resto de nós? Fawkes estava certo, você merecia viver e ter tudo de bom que a vida possa te oferecer.

O moreno retorquiu: - E todos que morreram na guerra?

- Pessoas morrem durante as guerras, é inevitável e você não pode se responsabilizar por isto. Os que escolheram lutar sabiam dos riscos, mas sem a sua interferência, eu tenho certeza que seria muito pior. Então assunto encerrado. E se te serve de consolo, aquela fênix maluca deve ter deixado algo dentro de você, pois quando seus olhos ficaram negros, uma chama vermelha varreu as trevas e trouxe sua cor natural de volta.

Passando os braços pelos ombros do moreno, Draco enfiou os dedos pela cabeleira negra e o puxou para um beijo longo que foi findando devagar, a boca rosada escorregou pela mandíbula forte e falou junto ao ouvido de Harry:

- Eu amo você por inteiro. O Grifinório bobo, o demônio, o herói, o pai da minha filha, a frente, os fundos e o avesso. Sem ressalvas.

Harry soltou um suspiro trêmulo e se deixou ficar no conforto daquele abraço tocado pelas palavras e aliviado pela absoluta aceitação de Draco. Quanto a chama vermelha vista pelo loiro... Bem, quem sabe no futuro voltassem ao tema, afinal Fawkes não deixou nada dentro dele, aquela chama era a mesma força havia impedido Voldemort de apoderar de seu corpo, o amor, a chama era nada mais era que uma representação física dele, este era o poder que o movia, a "arma" mais poderosa existente, e ele a tinha de sobra.

Diz o ditado que os dias voam quando estamos nos divertindo, e neste caso o restante da semana passou num borrão de cores, cenas apaixonadas e passeios a dois. Ambos despediram-se das suecas num jantar três dias depois do "bronzeado" e foram dormir ao raiar do dia de pilequinho de champanhe.

Faltavam dois dias para o final da lua de mel e os ambos esperavam ansiosos pela chegada de Bella, que se daria num lugar que lembrava o Três Vassouras, na parte bruxa de Lugano. A cidade contava com uma pequena população mágica e os estabelecimentos tinham uma face mágica e outra trouxa.

oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOooo

Aguardando na sala de chegada, da janela os dois acompanhavam o movimento de entrada e saída da estação ferroviária da cidade. A ansiedade não durou mais que dez minutos, quando Molly sorridente e afogueada surgiu no lobby do estabelecimento via chave de portal. A menina no colo trajava um charmoso macacão de veludo rosa, blusinha estampada combinando e uma capa de lãzinha branca que a protegia do ar mais fresco.

A pequena estendeu os bracinhos chamando: - Papais, papais!

Os dois se derreteram pela filha e depois de saborearem um delicioso chá da tarde com Molly, colocaram as novidades em dia e guardaram os cartões postais enviados pelos amigos que estavam em cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas. Mais tarde, se despediram da senhora Weasley e foram dar um pequeno passeio pela cidade aproveitando para comprar um bom sortimento dos deliciosos chocolates que faziam a fama da pitoresca cidade.

Foi um fim de semana em família, pontuado por muito riso e diversão. Bella estava tão à vontade no hotel que eles conseguiram aumentar a estadia por mais um dia. Ela encantou os garçons do restaurante do hotel durante a janta e depois muitos hóspedes sorriam para a loirinha que se escondia atrás dos sofás do saguão, sendo procurada por dois homens de tirar o fôlego, e cada vez que o "esconderijo" era descoberto, a pequenina ganhava abraços e muitos beijos dos papais, arrancando suspiros da "audiência".

A menina brincou pelo quarto e acabou dormindo no sofá, abraçada na boneca de cabelos castanhos. Após acomodarem a filha na cama, Harry juntou-se a Draco para ler os postais enviados por Rony e Hermione.

O primeiro trazia uma foto da Praça de San Marcos e atrás estava escrito:

"Veneza é realmente linda, e nossa estadia está maravilhosa! Hoje à noite vamos para ópera, então dei um "jeitinho" para o Rony tirar um cochilo agora à tarde. Não quero passar vexame durante o espetáculo. Abraços, Hermione"

Os dois riram, sabendo que o jeitinho da castanha provavelmente tenha sido uma sessão de sexo fogoso e um lanchinho bem calórico para repor as energias do marido.

O segundo cartão tinha a data de dois dias atrás, quando eles deveriam estar na primeira parada do cruzeiro. A foto era da bela paisagem de Mikonos e no verso estava escrito:

"Espero esteja tudo bem por aí. Nós estamos deslumbrados! O Rony não gosta muito das ruínas, mas está ficando fera nos games da lan house de bordo. Aqui está tudo fantástico, tirando o chilique de Rony quando eu sugeri que fossemos numa praia de nudismo. Ele disse que não iria ficar por aí mostrando as jóias da família para o mundo. Eu tentei explicar a filosofia do naturismo, mas ele nem quis ouvir. A raça humana é tão estranha às vezes! Abraços, Hermione."

Os dois gargalharam com as idéias da amiga. Será que ela não se dava conta que o chilique era ciúme? E falando francamente, nem Harry nem Draco teriam cara para entrar numa praia dessas. Na primeira olhada suspeita para um deles, iriam voar azarações e o passeio não teria um final feliz.

No dia seguinte eles levaram a pequena num passeio e almoçaram sob frondosas árvores, num parque próximo da cidade, saboreando o piquenique arranjado pelo hotel. A menina batia palmas e apontava para um grupo de árvores balbuciando sem parar. Para satisfazer a curiosidade da pequena, os dois homens avançaram cautelosamente e se surpreenderam ao ver uma colônia de minúsculas fadas cujas asas cintilavam entre as ramagens verdes. E mais uma vez ambos ficaram boquiabertos com a percepção mágica da sua menina.

No meio da tarde a família divertiu-se na piscina térmica, Bella parecia uma sereia em miniatura trajando um maiô azul turquesa com uma textura que imitava escamas. Mais tarde, Harry muito crianção, mergulhou junto com a filha na piscina de bolinhas no playground, arrancando muitas risadas da menina ao desaparecer e reaparecer no mar de bolinhas coloridas. Draco só assistia a bagunça e sorria indulgente, afinal ele era um aristocrata! Ele podia até fazer bobagens como brincar de cavalinho com a filha, mas na privacidade da sua casa.

Depois de tanta atividade, Bella estava começando a demonstrar sinais de cansaço então eles resolveram jantar no apartamento, criando um ambiente mais tranqüilo para a filha, que depois de um banho gostoso e uma papinha nutritiva dormiu em meio aos dois, que assistiam a um filme na sala, acomodados no confortável sofá.

Ela não acordou quando foi feita a última troca de fraldas nem quando foi ajeitada no berço.

A manhã seguinte também foi voltada para o divertimento, Harry levou a filha para as piscinas ao ar livre brincando com ela no setor infantil onde havia montada uma flutuante ilha do pirata toda de tecido inflável, perfeita para os pequenos se divertirem e acabou ganhando muitos olhares de admiração das mamães que vigiavam seus rebentos. Draco com seu timing Malfoy apareceu mais tarde e também participou das brincadeiras, ensinando a filha a mergulhar e tendo uma infinita paciência ao colocá-la no escorregador vezes sem conta, pois ela tinha aprendido uma nova palavra: - Mais!

Após uma hora no sol, apesar do tom dourado, ele estava sentindo as costas arderem e avisou Harry que mesmo com um feitiço de proteção solar e chapéu, Bella estava ficando com os bracinhos rosados.

Depois de um banho, os três almoçaram e Bella foi levada até o "Clube do Pingu", uma enorme área de recreação para crianças de até três anos que dispunha de babás que tomavam conta dos pequenos para dar uma folguinha aos pais. Bella acostumada com os "primos" Weasley, logo se entendeu com as outras crianças e em poucos minutos brincava completamente esquecida dos pais que a corujavam do janelão panorâmico.

Como despedida, Draco levou Harry até o SPA do hotel para desfrutarem de atividades para casais. Passaram por uma massagem em camas lado a lado onde podiam se fitar, depois fizeram uma sauna e por fim um banho de ofurô a dois com a banheira coberta por pétalas de rosa, saindo de lá renovados e relaxados.

Na saída do SPA, Draco muito galante ofereceu a equipe uma enorme cesta de chocolates e guloseimas, arrancando muitos agradecimentos do pessoal e um abraço de Ingrid que falou algo no seu ouvido antes deles saírem e se desmanchou em risadinhas, abanando até que eles saíram de vista.

Harry curioso perguntou: - O que gerou tantas risadinhas?

O loiro com uma expressão divertida explicou que as garotas do SPA disseram que eles poderiam aparecer todos os anos, afinal, elas também mereciam um "colírio" de vez em quando.

Harry deu boas risadas e mirou seu marido que parecia um Adônis dourado concordando com as garotas, e vendo que Draco também o fitava de modo apreciativo resolveu alfinetar: - Talvez no próximo ano eu também faça este bronzeamento.

E o outro cortou: - Não mesmo! Você bronzeia naturalmente, e eu não quero ver a mulherada do SPA babando por você de tanguinha!

-Ciúme, amor?

- Até parece! Eu simplesmente cuido do que é meu.

Harry só pode rir.

Depois de fazer as malas, foram buscar a filha na recreação e tomaram um lanche antes de saírem do hotel. Como o lugar era trouxa, um táxi veio buscá-los e eles fariam parte da viagem de volta no trem, aproveitando o finalzinho da lua-de-mel e para Bella seria a primeira viagem em meio de transporte não mágico.

Eles tomaram o trem que ia de Lugano até a cidade de Basiléia, ainda na Suíça. A viagem foi tranqüila, Bella depois de explorar a cabine especialmente montada para as crianças viajantes como um clube de recreação e brincar um pouco, ficou sonolenta e acabou dormindo praticamente durante toda a viagem. Ao desembarcarem na Basiléia, dirigiram-se para o lado mágico da cidade, a terceira mais populosa de todo o país e muito antiga, tendo sido fundada pelos romanos. A história mágica da cidade também era bastante longa, mas discreta e poderosa como o sistema bancário do país. Os dois optaram por fazer o restante da viagem por chave de portal até Londres, e dali Harry os aparatou para o largo Grimmauld onde Monstro e Minky os aguardavam.

Depois de algumas chamadas de flú comunicando a chegada em casa, eles fizeram uma refeição leve e se recolheram ao quarto.

Suspirando alto, Harry vestiu o pijama e abraçou Draco que ainda estava no banheiro e falou:

- Vem dormir, eu estou com saudade de você na nossa cama.

- É bom estar em casa, não é mesmo? – Replicou o loiro.

- Sem dúvida, mas lar para mim é onde você e a nossa filha estiverem.

- Oh, Harry! Às vezes você é tão bobo! Mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

- Eu sei, e amanhã vai ser o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas senhor Malfoy Potter.

- O primeiro dia de uma parceria improvável e de um amor que a maioria julgava impossível.

- Realmente. Mas como falou um sábio, _não existe amor impossível_**, **_existem pessoas_incapazes de lutar por ele, e nós batalhamos um bocado para chegar até aqui. Vem cá Draco, eu quero dormir sentindo seu calor e seu perfume. – depois dessa declaração Draco cedeu de boa vontade.

O loiro acomodou-se de encontro ao amado e com um último beijo eles dormiram, sentindo-se completos e em paz.

**FIM**

## Sobre o "demônio" de Harry: A Fabiana e eu conversamos sobre isto e concordamos que todos nós temos o nosso "lado negro" e batalhamos com nossos demônios interiores. Em algumas pessoas eles se manifestam raramente, outras os deixam soltos e então temos os serial killers, os viciados nas mais diversas coisas, bandidos, assassinos de sangue frio, etc. E existem aqueles que batalham para manter seu animal interior sob controle diariamente, seguindo o caminho do bem, e o Grifo se encaixa nesta categoria.

(1) Esferas gelatinosas: são as chamadas "bolinhas explosivas" encontradas nas sex shops em diversos aromas, elas "explodem" ao contato com a pele quente liberando óleo ou gel. São de uso externo, mas o Draco sempre foi criativo, certo?

(2) Incubus / Íncubos vem do verbo incubare que significa "deitar-se sobre", são demônios masculinos que assediam e consumam atos sexuais com mortais.

(3) O uísque mais caro do mundo, o Rolls Royce dos uísques é o The Macallan, safra 1926, envelhecido 60 anos nos melhores barris.

**Nota da Topaz:**

Bem pessoal este capítulo finaliza a Caçador e seu amor, mas não fiquem tristes, ainda temos pelo menos dois capítulos extras recheados de novidades e muita ação entre os dois lindos.

E para a dona JP Malfoy: sim madame, a cena tão desejada virá loguinho, OK?

Reviews e comentários serão bem vindos.

E... Povo, desta vez a Fabi se superou na lemon! Comentem, please.

Espero que tenham curtido e aguardamos vocês no mesmo cantinho da web, então até o próximo capítulo.

Potterish regards,

Topaz.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Gente, nem eu acredito que fui capaz de escrever o lemon deste cap. Sério, ficou de matar, ou de morrer se preferir. :)

J.P., calma moça, a cena que tanto quer está para despontar, ela faz parte dos extras.

Espero que tenham entendido a parte sobre o demônio de Harry, e, por favor, não pensem que tem algo a ver com os demônios do seriado Supernatural ou mesmo Naruto, NÃO existe nenhuma ligação entre este tipo de demônio. É uma parte do próprio Harry e aqueles lá que são realmente entidades demoníacas. Espero ter sido clara.

E sim este é o fim, mas... SURPRESA! Estamos preparando pra vocês nossas (os) seguidoras (es) capítulos extras recheados de emoções, afinal a vida de Harry Potter, O Salvador, não poderia ser assim tão descomplicada, uma nova faceta de nosso herói vai surgir, um novo caminho terá que ser trilhado, vidas precisam ser salvas e os maus têm que saber seu lugar. Curiosos? Espero que sim. :)

E ai, merecemos reviews? Sejam boazinhas.

Beijos a todas e todos que nos seguem.

Fabianadat.

Obs: Simsalabim, quem não deixar review o cabelo vai cair! Hahaha! Dessa vez a malvada fui euzinha.


	24. Leo Dormiens Nunquam Ttitilandus

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

Extra 1. _LEO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS _

_(NUNCA CUTUQUE UM LEÃO ADORMECIDO)_

Londres. Final de fevereiro.

Os prédios altos criavam vastos corredores gelados onde o vento do inverno inglês serpenteava espantando os pedestres. Nos parques a neve dava um espetáculo forrando o chão e cobrindo os galhos com pendentes cristalinos de gelo, o céu escuro e carregado contrastando com a brancura gelada do solo formava uma paisagem bela, que escondia sua face mais mortal.

St. Mungus.

Um hospital bruxo no âmago do mundo trouxa, uma incongruência bem à vista, mas completamente despercebida pelos não mágicos. Ali por influência da magia a temperatura inclemente do inverno não era sentida. O quarto tinha uma aparência comum com a cama, uma mesa de cabeceira, a porta para o banheiro, e uma janela que mostrava a paisagem nevada da rua, coisa absolutamente impossível se fosse no mundo trouxa, visto que estavam no subterrâneo de Londres, mas a magia faz as coisas mais fantásticas parecerem corriqueiras. E também aparelhos de medicina trouxa que equipavam o local, apitando vez ou outra indicando qualquer alteração nos sinais vitais da paciente sobre a cama.

Uma jovem loira, trouxa e grávida. Uma jovem definhando, pagando com a vida o fato de ter se apaixonado e sido correspondida por um bruxo de linhagem pura.

Uma família que perdera a chance de se formar e ser feliz por conta de algum dos poucos Comensais da Morte ainda soltos, um dos fanáticos pela pureza do sangue mágico.

O pai bruxo tivera uma morte relativamente rápida, torturado por incontáveis Cruciatus, mas a mãe... Ali estava toda crueldade daqueles corações negros dos que seguiram Voldemort. O feitiço lançado na jovem grávida era terrível, uma morte lenta e inexorável, a magia das crianças que ela carregava no ventre era drenada aos poucos por conta da maldição conjurada e agia como um veneno no corpo da mãe; que por não ter magia própria não tinha como barrar ou se proteger da magia alheia infundida em seu sistema.

Seria uma morte lenta e uma agonia infindável para os três, num ciclo vicioso e sem saída: os bebes ficavam mais fracos pela magia drenada do seu core mágico e matavam a mãe trouxa que era envenenada por esta mesma magia. Por sua vez a mãe morrendo aos poucos também mataria as crianças por falta de nutrição.

Maldoso, cruel... Infinitamente cruel...

Hermione suspirou, e da poltrona onde estava fitava pesarosa a jovem pálida em coma magicamente induzido sobre a cama. Foi necessário chegar a este estágio, a mãe já não tinha chances de sobreviver, ela agora só servia de incubadora para as crianças, que através dela estavam sendo alimentadas com altas doses de nutrientes usando a nutrição parenteral trouxa. Mas mesmo assim não durariam muito, o quinto mês de gravidez se findava e com ele a vida dos gêmeos também se esvaía. A magia deles estava chegando num nível perigosamente baixo e se houvesse a mínima flutuação no estado da mãe ela perderia os três.

O caso chegou até ela quando a jovem futura mãe estava com três meses de gravidez, os médicos trouxas não tinham idéia do que poderia ser e todos os medibruxos anteriores davam os três por perdidos. Mas como uma Grifinória de fibra, ela se recusou a entregar os pontos e seguiu buscando uma solução. Depois de extensas e intensas pesquisas achou a salvação para os pequeninos.

A castanha suspirou novamente, talvez todos os outros tivessem razão e aquele fosse um caso perdido, algo com que não se podia lutar, afinal quem concordaria em usar magia das trevas para salvar dois mestiços que nasceriam órfãos? Quem se oporia à poderosa corte bruxa que já negara seu pedido? Quem faria o Ministério se dobrar a fim de salvar aquelas crianças mágicas?

Por mais que pensasse, sua mente estava exausta, seus pensamentos lógicos se embaralhavam e tudo parecia desembocar num beco sem saída. Depois de mais alguns minutos contemplando a jovem, ela deu um suspiro triste e saiu do local, seu turno já havia acabado há mais de duas horas e ela ficou ali, fazendo companhia para a moça que estava entre a vida e a morte, tentando achar um meio de salvar aquelas duas frágeis e preciosas vidas.

Ele podia não ser expert em muitas coisas, mas quando o assunto era Hermione, ele se considerava pós-graduado. Alguma coisa estava errada, podia sentir isso em cada olhar meio perdido, nos suspiros desconsolados e no modo distante e pensativo em que ela andava ultimamente.

E a coisa era séria...

Naquela noite Rony sentiu a inquietação da castanha na cama, ela virava e revirava, algumas vezes socando o travesseiro e se ajeitando numa nova tentativa de dormir. Mas ela não conseguia sossegar.

Não tinha mais jeito, ele teria que pressionar a esposa. Sim, ele era um auror acostumado a interrogar os piores tipos; mas com ela... Que Merlin e todos os Deuses o ajudassem!

- Tudo bem, já chega desta agonia Mione. Pode contar o que está acontecendo. – soltou sem rodeios.

- Me abraça Rony. – pediu com a voz embargada pelo choro que já não conseguia conter. Ela estava sentindo-se impotente diante das circunstâncias, incapaz de salvar a vida daquelas crianças que dia a dia chegavam mais perto da morte.

O ruivo se assustou um pouco, Mione não era de chorar por qualquer coisa.

- Amor, me diga o que esta acontecendo? – pressionou ele mais uma vez.

Um soluço se fez ouvir e ele a apertou entre os braços.

- Só me abraça Ron, depois eu falo... Depois...

Definitivamente algo estava muitíssimo errado, ela chorou por algum tempo aconchegada nos braços do marido, concentrando-se nas batidas ritmadas do coração dele, sua mente foi serenando devagar até que ela adormeceu e o ruivo depois de acomodá-la também dormiu.

De repente ela deu um pulo na cama como se tivesse tomado um choque.

- Merlin, como não pensei nisto antes! Burra, burra, burra! – repetia a castanha aos brados se dando tapinhas na testa frisando a dita burrice.

Ron acordou de supetão já buscando a varinha, ainda sonolento e assustado pelo grito tão perto de sua orelha. O coração batia freneticamente no peito, ele olhou a redor do quarto buscando algum sinal de perigo e ficando confuso ao não ver nada fora do normal. A seu lado Hermione saltou da cama e andava em pequenos círculos ainda se estapeando.

- Tão simples, tão óbvio! – Ela se repreendia – Circe, Merlin e Cliodona! Como pude estar tão cega!

- Mione, que diabos está acontecendo? Você quase me matou de susto! – Gemeu o ruivo, caindo de volta nos travesseiros abandonados.

- Rony, estava na minha cara o tempo todo, tão... Simples! – Ela parecia maravilhada, como se tivesse descoberto a chave para um enigma particularmente difícil.

Num movimento repentino a castanha estava às portas do armário.

- Por Morgana! Tenho muito que fazer, as possibilidades agora são... São... – ela respirava profundamente tentando achar a palavra adequada e andando de um lado a outro. O ruivo acompanhava tudo, achando deveras interessante assistir a epifania de sua esposa.

Sem ter a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido a viu entrar apressada no banheiro. O relógio despertador trouxa sobre o criado mudo mostrava que ainda era muito cedo para levantar, então ele aninhou-se novamente entre as cobertas. Hermione contaria sobre sua descoberta quando ela estivesse com um plano de ação traçado, pensou ele, e caiu no merecido sono.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Nem em mil anos Harry se acostumaria ser acordado por Monstro, toda vez era um tremendo susto.

- Monstro sente muito senhor- Até parece, pensava o moreno - mas a pessoa Granger-Weasley – claro que ele quase cuspiu o nome - o espera na biblioteca, mestre.

Harry tonto de sono ponderava que o elfo realmente adorava perturbá-lo, mas para Hermione aparecer em sua casa tão cedo o assunto deveria ser sério.

- Diga a ela que eu já vou. – E num pop o elfo tinha sumido.

Harry se desvencilhou vagarosamente de Draco, ainda bem que o loiro dormia pesado graças às fogosas atividades da noite, e esta era a semana dele de atender Bella que às vezes acordava durante as madrugadas. Eles já estavam casados há quase um ano e meio, e continuavam tão apaixonados como no dia do casamento.

Com uma passada rápida no banheiro e uma troca de roupa relâmpago, estava descendo as escadas rumo à biblioteca. Lá a castanha tomava uma xícara de chá fumegante recostada confortavelmente em uma poltrona, e sobre a mesa de centro uma xícara de café o esperava, espalhando um aroma revigorante pelo ambiente.

- Bom dia Mione.

- Bom dia Harry. – ela respondeu sorrindo para o amigo.

Ele sentou numa poltrona perto da amiga e tomou um gole de sua saborosa bebida.

- Bem, não creio que você veio até aqui antes do sol raiar porque estava com saudade de mim, não é? - Os dois riram e Harry percebeu olheiras da amiga, comentando o fato, a fazendo dar sorriso de lado e falar:

- Desde quando você ficou tão observador?

- Acho que é a convivência com Draco, às vezes ele é pior que uma Diva!

- E se ele te ouvir falando algo assim você vai dormir no sofá por uma semana.

- É, eu sei.- Respondeu o moreno revirando os olhos e fitando a amiga que parecia nervosa.

- Harry... – ela começou hesitante, sua voz soou séria.

- Sim?

- Preciso de sua ajuda.

O moreno piscou confuso, ela estava hesitante em pedir ajuda?

- Lógico Mione, qualquer coisa... – Apressou-se em responder.

- Não Harry, - ela o cortou fazendo-o ficar mais confuso – me escute, reflita e depois responda se você vai querer me ajudar.

- Mione... – tentou rebater contrariado.

- Por favor, escute, o meu pedido vai afetar toda sua família. Por favor! – os olhos castanhos que o encaravam brilhavam determinados.

- Certo, sou todo ouvidos.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Em dezembro chegou às minhas mãos um caso muito difícil, e a vida de três pessoas em risco, - ela não desviava os olhos dos seus, castanhos no verde – Uma vida eu já perdi...

Harry escutou cada palavra dita com muita atenção, pode sentir o sofrimento da amiga e testemunhar as lagrimas que vez ou outra bordejavam os meigos olhos castanhos. Conforme a narrativa se desenrolava, ele sentiu borbulhar dentro de si a mesma raiva que o assolou na época de guerra, os meandros do Ministério da Magia pareciam ter voltado aos velhos tempos. Mais uma vez o jogo de poder, interesses e ganância estavam comandando a cena, em detrimento do certo e do justo.

Mas para quebrar aquele ciclo vicioso, seria preciso alguém de grande influência, que não devesse favores a nenhum dos membros do governo, com uma reputação acima de qualquer suspeita e que tivesse uma excelente fama com a comunidade bruxa. Era nojento, repugnante e baixo, mas somente um nome tinha tanto poder: o seu.

Minutos depois do relato terminado, o café ainda quente por conta de um feitiço jazia esquecido entre suas mãos. Com a garganta contraída, o estômago embrulhado e uma revolta que se espalhava por suas veias como fogo, sua mente processava a conversa com Hermione e seu coração se apertava ao ver sua melhor amiga, sua salvadora e quase irmã conter as lágrimas com grande esforço.

Ele entendia como era difícil pedir sua ajuda, pois a castanha sabia muito bem o quanto ele detestava usar sua influência e seu título de "O Escolhido", era uma peso que ele carregava e procurava nem lembrar para não estragar a paz de seus dias. O trabalho junto ao corpo de Aurores se restringia à esfera técnica, sem entrar na política da instituição. Depositando a xícara na mesa de centro ele puxou a amiga para um abraço.

- Ah Harry, - ela fungou em seu peito – me sinto tão impotente, incapaz, tão cheia de raiva...

- Tudo bem Mione, não é culpa sua.

- Como eles podem se negar a salvar as crianças? São inocentes... Puras... Elas já perderam a mãe pela intransigência deles, e também estão condenadas pela mesma negativa da petição.

Harry acariciava os longos e fofos cabelos da amiga. Ele sabia que ela fora minuciosa, fazendo sua pesquisa cobrir todas soluções e variáveis do caso, cuja solução se encontrava na magia das Trevas.

- Eu... Eu não queria ter que te pedir isto, sei como você detesta usar seu nome... Mas eu não posso,... Harry eu não posso deixar aqueles dois anjos simplesmente morrerem, desculpa.

Ela o abraçou mais forte e as lagrimas corriam abundantes.

- Tudo bem Mione, - sussurrou – não precisa se desculpar.

- E nesta confusão o Draco e a Bella também estarão envolvidos, pois o feitiço vai criar um laço... Ah Harry, é tão complicado...

Harry apertou mais a amiga dando todo conforto possível. Magia das Trevas não era necessariamente ruim, e ele sabia muito bem disso, tudo era uma questão de quem a conjurava e para que finalidade seria usada. Mas o Ministério depois de duas guerras, escaldado pela enganação dos falsos profetas, acomodado com as velhas leis e comandado por uma Alta Corte que passava mais tempo tomando chá com biscoitos e trocando favores do que discutindo melhorias nas leis que regiam o mundo mágico, considerava que toda e qualquer magia um pouco fora dos parâmetros "da luz" era inconstitucional e prejudicial. A contradição mais cretina repousava nas maldições imperdoáveis, extremamente maléficas e passíveis de punição, mas que não estavam enquadradas como Magia das Trevas.

O moreno sentiu a presença do marido antes mesmo de ele entrar na biblioteca. O loiro deu a volta na poltrona em silencio, movimentando-se com a graça fluida de um felino, e belamente embrulhado num robe de seda verde escuro. Ele lançou um olhar questionador para Harry que ainda abraçava a amiga chorosa, e ela não havia notado sua chegada.

Acomodando-se na poltrona, ele relaxou o corpo e tentou decifrar o que se passava ali, mas o pequeno sorriso que despontava nos lábios do moreno lhe dizia que ele acabaria envolvido no drama também.

Lá fora o vento balançava os galhos das árvores da praça, uma leve camada de gelo cobria o gramado, e aquela brancura certamente faria um belo quadro com os pavões albinos nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy, mas ele tinha certeza que as aves não se arriscariam a sair do seu recanto agradavelmente aquecido naquela manhã.

Quando a castanha se acalmou um pouco, percebeu que Draco a fitava parecendo levemente preocupado, isto a fez ficar ainda mais tensa, pois se ele não aceitasse a proposta, tudo estaria perdido, Harry nunca iria contrariá-lo, especialmente num assunto delicado como este. E uma dúvida insidiosa passou pela mente dela: Será que ela realmente estava fazendo a coisa certa? Mesmo sendo dois inocentes em risco de vida?

Treinado em ler as reações das pessoas com quem negociava, Draco percebeu que a castanha estava desconfortável com a presença dele, e isto o intrigou, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa foi interrompido por Harry.

- Draco, o que acha de aumentarmos a família?

Assim que processou as palavras, ele ligou os fatos rapidamente. Hermione chorando e Harry falando em aumentar família. A pouca cor do seu rosto sumiu e a mente disparou enquanto ele tinha a sensação de ter tomado um balaço no peito: Não podia ser... Ele havia feito a cirurgia e no seu último exame estava tudo certo... Só se, como havia dito o doutor Gordon, as coisas tivessem se re... Reconstruído? Recanalizado?

- Draco? - Falou Harry um tanto assustado com a palidez e imobilidade do marido.

Pela mente do loiro passava como um filme em alta velocidade toda a dor e desespero daquele ano. E agora ele teria de passar por aquilo mais uma vez... Não, não, não,... De maneira alguma! Um arrepio gelado o percorreu. Não agüentaria tal provação mais uma vez.

- Draco? - O loiro perdido nas lembranças fitou Harry buscando uma explicação.

O outro entendeu o olhar apavorado e tratou de se explicar: – Acalme-se, por favor! Eu não estou grávido.

Alivio. Mas o maldito tinha lhe dado um susto de morte. Seu olhar se inflamou com a raiva suscitada pela descarga de adrenalina e respirando pausadamente sentiu as batidas do coração gradativamente diminuírem de ritmo. Harry jamais mentiria para ele, mas ele ainda estava zangado pelo susto.

- Mas... – O moreno sorriu para ele e bateu a mão no espaço vazio do sofá ao lado dele.

- Senta aqui, temos um assunto sério para conversar.

Meio contrariado e com uma expressão fechada, ele sentou-se ao lado do marido, afinal estava muito curioso. Quando Bella estava prestes há completar dois anos, eles começaram a pensar sobre adoção, e parecia ser este o caso que trouxera Hermione até eles; mas pelo estado de nervosismo dela, havia algo muito complicado nesta questão.

Os dois Grifinórios explicaram a situação para Draco que refletiu por alguns minutos fitando o espaço e de repente falou:

- O que você pretende fazer Harry?

O moreno o olhou e respondeu:

- O que você acha de irmos até o hospital conhecer Gemma? – E o loiro assentiu.

Quarenta minutos depois os três estavam no quarto da Srª Bradury.

Draco foi tomado de simpatia imediata pela moça que jazia na cama, ligada por fios e tubos em aparelhos esquisitos que bipavam e mostravam estranhas linhas numa tela. Ela era loira natural e seu cabelo de uma tonalidade bem clara, a pele era alva e a barriga arredondada ficava pronunciada debaixo dos lençóis absolutamente brancos.

- Gemma tem 26 anos e os maiores olhos azuis que eu já vi. – Falou Hermione em voz baixa, acariciando as madeixas loiras da moça. – Callun, o pai das crianças tinha 29 anos, cabelos de um castanho avermelhado e olhos cor de mel. Certamente as crianças serão bastante bonitas, mas eu acredito que a transferência de magia mude algumas características delas. O core mágico tem uma grande influência nos bruxos e minha teoria é que, o pouco que resta da magia original deles vai se misturar com a de vocês, fazendo deles seus filhos por magia. Certamente algumas semelhanças físicas e mesmo características emocionais podem aparecer.

O loiro chegou perto da cama e pousou a mão sobre a barriga distendida da jovem mãe, Harry chegou a seu lado e entrelaçou seus dedos aos da mão livre dele e assim ficaram alguns minutos em silenciosa contemplação; Draco tomou sua decisão.

- Eu aceito Harry. - o loiro buscou o olhar verde – Vamos aumentar nossa família.

- Têm certeza Draco? – O loiro acariciou o ventre de Gemma carinhosamente.

- Sim. – E sorriu para Harry. – O que faremos agora?

Draco e Hermione viram e expressão do moreno mudar de suave para determinada antes de ele responder.

- Tomarei o lugar que me pertence no Mundo Mágico. - E dizendo isto, com um educado acendo de cabeça aparatou, deixando Draco e Hermione pasmos, olhando o local onde ele estivera parado apenas alguns segundos atrás.

A castanha piscou os olhos e perguntou ao loiro:

- Você tem idéia do que ele quis dizer com isto?

- Nenhuma, mas ele vai ter um bocado que explicar quando chegar a casa. Eu detesto ficar sem saber o que Harry anda aprontando. E pela expressão dele a coisa vai ser grande.

- Nisto você tem razão. A última vez que eu o vi com este olhar foi durante o ataque dos animagos no show das Esquisitonas.

Draco suspirou, depois de se despedir de Hermione e acariciar uma última vez a barriga de Gemma ele partiu via flú para casa.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Pouco depois Harry chegou ao Ministério da Magia e entrou direto no gabinete de Kingsley Shackelbolt, o Ministro, pedindo uma audiência de revisão do caso de Gemma Bradury, em caráter urgentíssimo.

- Quin, - O negro olhou para o rapaz diante de si, poucas vezes Harry se dirigia a ele usando seu apelido da época da Ordem da Fênix. – Eu realmente não gostaria que você comparecesse à sessão, assim como peço que faça o possível para impedir Arthur de ir também.

Quin olhou fixamente o jovem, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e trazendo uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

- Algum motivo especial para este pedido?

- Na verdade sim, eu vou pegar pesado e a coisa vai ficar feia. Então o melhor é que ninguém relacionado diretamente comigo esteja presente. Mas tenho certeza que Draco irá por pura teimosia.

- O que você vai fazer para irritar a Alta Corte?

Harry sorriu de maneira intensa para aquele que considerava um amigo depois de tantas coisas passadas juntos e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe você saberá assim que eu sair da sala do Wizengamot, prepare-se para gritos e ranger de dentes!

Diante disto, o Ministro resolveu dar ouvidos aos seus instintos e agendar uma reunião com um adido diplomático Americano num lugar neutro e trataria de achar algum assunto que ocupasse Atrthur bem longe daquele prédio, pois a audiência se daria no dia seguinte.

Dando um adeus, Harry saiu do prédio e respirou o ar puro e gelado, tentando aliviar a tensão que pesava sobre seus ombros. Ele havia conseguido evitar o confronto por vários anos. Procurava não se inteirar muito das atividades do Ministério, mas agora que o leão fora cutucado, a fome de justiça e como implicava Hermione, seu complexo de super-herói, estavam alertas e prontos para a batalha.

Chegando à casa do largo Grimmauld, ele encontrou o marido bastante irritado. Foi preciso paciência, uma longa explicação e uma sessão de sexo na enorme banheira para desfazer o bico do loiro. Como ele já esperava, Draco foi taxativo na questão de comparecer à audiência marcada, ele havia argumentado que era a vida da família deles que estava em jogo, pois a situação de Gemma e das crianças havia tocado seu coração.

No dia seguinte, as labaredas verdes da enorme lareira deram passagem a um loiro que arrancou vários suspiros no átrio do Ministério da Magia, sua beleza platinada era de uma perfeição angelical, mas a expressão fechada e o olhar duro cinza metálico mantinha todos a uma distância respeitosa.

As chamas rugiram mais uma vez e um moreno arrasador apareceu, Draco varreu o local com um olhar glacial, demarcando território e desafiando qualquer um a chegar perto do seu marido.

O moreno sorriu diante da expressão de seu ciumento loiro.

- Vamos?

Draco assentiu e dois se encaminharam para pesagem de varinhas e dali para os elevadores.

Dentro da sala da Alta Corte do Tribunal Bruxo, o Winzengamot, os murmúrios corriam soltos, aquela sessão fora requisitada pelo Ministro Kingsley para revisão de um caso, uma apelação, em caráter urgente.

E como o apelante era nada mais nada menos que o Eleito, a sala de audiência naquela tarde estava lotada. A notícia se espalhara pelos corredores mais rapidamente que fogo em palha seca, e quem podia estava ali para ver e ouvir o que Harry Potter desejava.

Nas bancadas dos membros do Tribunal, novos rostos se somavam aos antigos e o lugar mais elevado que seria ocupado pelo Ministro estava vazio. Kingsley não participaria da audiência como um dos juízes, alegando conflito de interesses. Mais os outros dois postos estavam ocupados, Gooding e Dammon eram homens poderosos que com uma palavra decidiam o rumo de vidas pelas ações impetradas.

O Ministro não havia adiantado nada sobre o motivo da apelação, deixando os Magistrados no escuro.

As portas duplas se abriram dando passagem para o casal mais inusitado do Reino Unido: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, provocando como sempre as mais diversas reações, muitos ainda torciam o nariz pela escolha do Salvador.

Os sussurros e murmúrios foram morrendo enquanto o casal era guiado por um auror até os assentos destinados a eles diante do júri que decidiria pelo caso. Da porta até os assentos em frente da corte, muitos conhecidos foram cumprimentados e conforme fora solicitado, nenhum amigo mais próximo estava presente, inclusive Hermione, a maior interessada.

No local reservado para imprensa as penas já arranhavam os pergaminhos.

Trocados os devidos cumprimentos a sessão teve inicio.

- A sessão requisitada pelo Sr. Harry James Potter tem inicio neste momento, que o mesmo se adiante e faça este Tribunal ter ciência do caso ao qual pede apelação da decisão. Os Excelentíssimos Juízes que presidirão esta sessão serão Cameron Gooding e Samuel Dammon. – a voz do escrivão oficial pode ser ouvida por todos e o silencio no salão era permeado pela tensão.

O moreno, que há muito perdera qualquer tipo de timidez diante de uma multidão ficou de pé, saindo de seu lugar reservado se adiantou até o tablado onde os que acusavam ou defendiam faziam seu discurso.

Sua voz máscula ressoou no recinto silencioso.

- Venho diante de este excelso Tribunal pedir a revisão do pedido negado a Hermione Granger Weasley em favor de Gemma Bradury, viúva não mágica de Callun Bradury, bruxo de ascendência pura, assassinado por Comensais da Morte, e seus filhos não nascidos.

Diante dos juízes presentes na bancada, um volume relativo ao caso apareceu, os juízes deram uma rápida olhada no pedido e suas faces se crestaram minimamente, era um caso muito recente, pela data a decisão saíra há menos de duas semanas.

Um pergaminho apareceu diante do escrivão e este em bom tom deu ciência a todos do que se tratava o caso.

- Hermione Granger Weasley impetrou neste Tribunal um pedido de uso para Magia Negra com intuito de salvar a vida de Gemma Bradury e seus filhos não nascidos, acometidos por um feitiço onde a magia das crianças se esvai de seus corpos e envenena a mãe. Conseqüentemente levando os três a óbito. – um sussurro muito baixo percorreu a audiência.

- O pedido foi julgado improcedente pelo motivo de que Magia Negra não deve e não pode ser usada sob nenhuma circunstância.

O salão explodiu em conversas aleatórias, as vozes se cruzando causando um caos momentâneo dentro do recinto. Draco mantendo uma expressão absolutamente neutra, não dava a mínima amostra de estar escutando os sutis xingamentos dirigidos a ele por pessoas que estavam sentadas nas proximidades. Harry havia conjurado um escudo protetor que se revelou eficaz, pois no meio da balburdia ele sentiu uma leve ondulação no artefato e agradeceu a previdência de seu amado, que também havia sentido o feitiço bater na proteção e olhou em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso, o olhar verde fitou alguém sentado diretamente atrás dele e o sorriso se modificou, com uma curva sardônica nos lábios do moreno. Draco soube que ele havia localizado o perpetrador do encanto, e deliciado pensou: - Este está bem ferrado!

O martelo do juiz Dammon chocou-se de encontro ao seu descanso sobre a mesa e o silencio logo foi restaurado.

- E baseado em que alegação, Senhor Harry James Potter, - não passou despercebido a ninguém o menosprezo velado na entonação do Juiz Gooding ao se dirigir ao salvador – o senhor vem diante deste Tribunal pedir a reversão desta decisão?

Draco que até ali mantivera uma face impassível curvou os lábios num sorriso intimidante, e seus olhos brilharam com a tonalidade do aço polido. Na platéia, muitos pressentiram que Gooding tinha mordido mais do que podia engolir, ao demonstrar mesmo que veladamente, menosprezo ao Eleito.

- Fundamentado unicamente no fato de que eu lutei e sujei minhas mãos de adolescente com sangue para que vidas fossem preservadas e protegidas, não simplesmente negadas. – O pessoal da imprensa e suas penas de repetição rápida arranhavam loucamente os pergaminhos.

- Mesmo que isso signifique o uso de Magia das trevas, a mesma contra qual você lutou quando nos defendeu? – Os lábios de Gooding estavam curvados quase com escárnio e seus dedos tamborilavam sobre o tampo da mesa de madeira escura diante dele. O homem achava que Potter tinha se metido numa enorme confusão ao proferir aquelas palavras.

- Magia das trevas ou magia branca, as duas podem ferir ou curar, tudo depende da intenção do bruxo que está por trás da varinha. – As palavras deslizaram como seda da boca do moreno, os olhos verdes brilhando com uma força imensurável e sua posição confortável no tablado demonstrava toda sua confiança.

- Mesmo que o uso da Magia das Trevas seja contra as normas e leis pré-estabelecidas? – dessa vez quem falou foi Dammon.

- Senhor juiz, eu aprendi à duras penas que a lei nem sempre traz a justiça e questiono: Que leis são essas que existem para condenar crianças mágicas a uma morte tão terrível, quando dois encantamentos podem salvar suas vidas? A mãe, a Srª Bradury, não tem chances de sobreviver devido à intransigência deste Tribunal, as crianças terão o mesmo destino?

- As leis não podem ser modificadas para se adequar a todas as pessoas da comunidade mágica, e sim protegê-las como um todo, Sr. Potter. – o desdém estava lá em cada sentença proferida por Gooding.

- Quando eu aniquilei Voldemort – Ofegos puderam ser ouvidos de todos os lados, Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado ainda era temido – Foi para salvar a todos, sem distinção de quem era bom ou ruim, quem merecia ou não – proferiu estas olhando diretamente para Gooding que empalideceu – Eu o fiz para salvar os que lutaram e os que ficaram confortavelmente sentados em suas poltronas, salvei corajosos e covardes sem distinção. Ou será que eu deveria ter escolhido quem seria digno de salvação?

A pergunta calou fundo em muitos no recinto.

- E o que isso tem haver com estas crianças? – Gooding voltou à carga, e muitos perceberam que o homem estava um pouco alterado.

- Eu lutei por elas e para que todas as crianças mágicas tivessem assegurado o direito de nascer e viver num mundo bruxo onde a paz reinasse. E para que estas crianças em particular tenham direito à vida, se for necessário conjurar um, dois ou vinte encantamentos de magia negra, branca ou roxa, elas o terão, por que EU assim decido. – A voz grave retumbou pelas paredes de pedra, os olhos cinzentos de Draco refulgiam de orgulho pelo homem de pé no tablado que desafiava a poderosa corte judicial bruxa, com um sorriso nos lábios rubros e um olhar que não admitia derrota. Aquele era o homem que ele amava.

- Como-o se a-atreve... – Gaguejou Gooding – Como se atreve a desrespeitar este Tribunal com suas palavras levianas, Sr. Potter? Nossas decisões são soberanas. E como o senhor demonstra um total desrespeito diante desta banca eu declaro seu pedido de revisão da decisão negado. – O martelo do homem desceu uma ultima vez dando a sessão por terminada, e o alvoroço entre a platéia se formou rapidamente. Tudo muito rápido.

Draco não moveu nenhuma parte de seu corpo da cadeira. - _Tolos!- _Ele pensou - _Acabaram de cutucar um leão, tsc! _- E balançou a cabeça.

Os juízes que começavam a se movimentar viram-se presos às cadeiras no mesmo instante entreolharam-se espantados. Uma chicotada de magia fez um silencio sepulcral cair sobre o salão onde muitas vozes discutiam a decisão tomada. Não foi preciso à tradicional batida do martelo nem o pedido de ordem no tribunal, num instante todos estavam sentados e alertas.

A veste de Harry Potter ondulava ligeiramente na barra, Draco sentiu um arrepio de prazer descer pelas costas indo direto para seu baixo ventre, e seu membro deu uma leve pulsada, ele adorava quando Harry entrava no modo todo poderoso, era tão sexy!

Os olhos de Gooding e Dammon estavam arregalados, tendo os corpos firmemente presos aos assentos e espaldar das cadeiras. Os aurores presentes a sessão estavam em duvida, atacar ou esperar um ordem vinda direta dos juízes.

- O que estão esperando? Façam seu serviço! – a voz de um irado Gooding se fez ouvir dirigida aos aurores. – Prendam a este homem! Ele acaba de atacar dois Juízes em plena sessão na corte, por Merlin! Prendam-no já!

Os aurores olharam entre si num silencioso jogo de empurra-empurra, quem daria voz de prisão a Harry Potter, Salvador do Mundo Mágico? O de maior patente inspirou profundamente e temeroso caminhou rumo ao moreno no tablado.

- Sr. Har... Harry Potter, faça o favor de me acompanhar sem resistência, entregue sua varinha, o senhor esta preso por desacatar os juízes que presidem esta corte. – Nunca em toda sua vida de auror dizer aquelas palavras fora tão difícil, estava suando frio.

Foi como um sopro. O auror sentiu os pés se desligando do chão e no momento seguinte estava no mesmo lugar onde permaneceu toda audiência. Um sussurro percorreu o ambiente.

- Vamos! Prendam-no! Isso é uma ordem! – dava pra perceber que Gooding estava cada vez mais nervoso. Os aurores se retorceram em seus lugares, divididos entre obedecer ao juiz e o profundo respeito pelo homem no tablado.

- Eu disse para prend... – o grito iracundo ficou pela metade, o rosto geralmente severo de Gooding estava tão distorcido numa careta de ódio que até mesmo seu companheiro de mesa, Dammon, se afastou alguns centímetros na cadeira, percebendo com isso que o feitiço que os prendia estava desfeito.

- Cale-se Gooding, não piore a situação. – a entonação era baixa, mas incrivelmente todos na sala puderam ouvir limpidamente cada palavra.

O juiz, irritadíssimo, olhou para Harry que o observava com uma tranqüilidade enervante, foi o suficiente para o Gooding, iria ensinar uma lição aquele rapaz. Aos 73 anos era um mago poderoso, com um vasto conhecimento de encantos, e iria fazer Harry Potter se dobrar diante dele.

Um sorriso maldoso apareceu na face do homem mais velho, e num movimento digno de um auror da nova geração sacou a varinha dentre as vestes e pronunciou o encanto:

- _Argeo Petrus Magus! _

Os olhos de Harry reluziram em burla e o encanto o "atingiu" em pleno peito. Diante dos olhos estupefatos da audiência a figura de Harry Potter se tornou uma formosa estatua de prata, detalhadamente forjada.

O pandemônio se instalou no ambiente, várias pessoas pularam de suas cadeiras indo em direção ao salvador em seu socorro, outros ficaram sem ação, aparvalhados pelo desfecho da audiência. A impressa estava num frenesi de penas e pergaminhos descrevendo cada detalhe, aquela noticia abalaria os pilares mágicos da sociedade.

Os aurores afastaram os magos de perto da estátua os fazendo retornarem a seus lugares, na bancada dos juízes, Gooding resplandecia de orgulho com a varinha ainda em punho, sentindo-se quase um deus naquela situação bizarra.

Draco olhou as unhas e reparou que uma delas estava com um cantinho lascado, assim que chegassem em casa ele daria um jeito, uma unha assim podia puxar o fio de alguma veste ou arranhar sua adorada filha.

- Que isto sirva de exemplo a todo aquele que ousar se levantar contra uma decisão deste Tribunal. – as palavras bailaram no ar calando os bruxos que ainda discutiam a estranha situação. - Este bruxo, - apontou com a varinha a Harry, - pagará a ousadia de tal afronta independente de quem seja, do nome que carrega ou do serviço que pretensamente prestou a esta sociedade mágica. – ficou claro a todos que Gooding colocava em duvida a atuação de Harry na guerra.

Muitos olharam de soslaio na direção de Draco, e ao se depararem com a expressão de extremo fastio desenhada no belo rosto, sentiram-se incomodados diante da frieza do loiro ante a situação daquele que era seu esposo.

- Que o mundo mágico saiba que este Tribunal não se verga diante da vontade de ninguém, nem mesmo diante de Harry Potter. – a satisfação era mais que evidente no mago, ele até podia visualizar a noticia se espalhando, sim, ele o juiz Gooding, havia dado uma lição naquele moleque insolente que tantos idolatravam, o colocando em seu devido lugar.

- E como a justiça prevaleceu pelo bem maior mais uma vez, considero este caso encerrado, impugnando a ação de revisão de decisão, podendo o mesmo ser arquivado. Esta corte abre neste instante uma ação contra Harry James Potter por desacatar e atacar membros deste colégio julgador será este arrestado, respondendo à ação encarcerado, para que sirva de exemplo. – e mais uma vez o martelo desceu fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor no silencio chocado da sala. – Sessão encerrada.

Ninguém ousou contestar o juiz, e muitos estavam indignados com a falta de iniciativa do loiro.

O povo começou a se movimentar e os aurores, sob o olhar severo de Gooding, que prometia uma retaliação pela falta de ação deles, se preparavam para remover a estátua do tablado, enquanto um burburinho explodia entre os magos e bruxas da audiência.

E uma coisa espantosa aconteceu.

Um frio de penetrar até os ossos assolou a sala, Draco sorriu minimamente, todos pararam e voltaram os olhos para o tablado, os aurores se afastaram subitamente da estátua prateada e um pulso forte de magia varreu o tribunal. Num piscar de olhos a estátua de prata se desfez, e no chão, ao redor de Harry, um pó prateado brilhava a luz dos archotes das paredes e dos candelabros.

O moreno ainda estava na mesma posição mostrando um sorriso que não chegava aos os olhos. Draco sentiu outro arrepio descer para suas partes baixas, por mil varinhas, Harry estava tão imponente e... Gostoso.

Gooding arfou e se agarrou ao espaldar da sua cadeira, ele estava prestes a se retirar da sala.

- Impossível! - gritou meio esganiçado. Aquele feitiço era poderoso, e só ele deveria conseguir desfazê-lo.

O sorriso do moreno aumentou e inconscientemente o homem deu um passo para trás, finalmente percebendo aterrado o que todos na sala já sabiam desde o principio. Ele havia mordido mais do que podia engolir, olhou rapidamente de esguelha para a porta traçando uma rota de fuga, mas enquanto ainda estava pensando, uma risada baixa se fez ouvir pelo recinto. Ele se deu conta de que estava perdido, e muitos testemunhariam sua queda.

- Pensando em fugir, juiz Gooding? – Não havia a mínima entonação de raiva na voz. – Isso não condiz com o cargo que ocupa, portanto eu sugiro a Vossa Excelência que volte a sentar-se.

O bruxo mais velho sopesou a resposta, na sala todos acompanhavam com muito interesse a troca de farpas entre os dois e pensou: - _Abutres!_ – E mais uma vez olhou para a porta. Não tinha saída, estava afundado até o pescoço em seu tremendo erro.

- Podemos fazer isso do jeito mais fácil,... Ou do mais difícil, Gooding. – a ameaça foi sutil, mas estava lá.

Com uma pose que não condizia com sua agitação interna, o juiz sentou-se novamente. Dammon sabia que seu colega de bancada tinha cometido uma extrema burrice ao se mostrar tão abertamente hostil ao menino de ouro, e espertamente permanecia sentado. A tensão na sala podia ser sentida como uma presença física. O pedido de revisão da sentença havia ficado em segundo plano, agora o enfoque principal era o embate de dois poderosos bruxos.

- Sábia decisão. – Falou o moreno num tom calmo.

O silencio que imperava na sala e todos aguardavam ansiosos pelo desfecho dos acontecimentos.

- Creio que Vossa Excelência não compreendeu em sua completude quando eu disse que a decisão deste caso já não cabe mais a este Tribunal, então vou explicar em detalhes a minha posição. – o auto do processo sobre a mesa à frente dos juízes ardeu em chamas e desvaneceu diante dos olhares incrédulos. - Não cabe mais a vocês esta decisão. Doravante tomo sob minha tutela a proteção destas crianças. Eu e meu esposo usaremos os encantos necessários para garantir que elas venham ao mundo.

O moreno passeou o olhar por todos aqueles que supostamente eram responsáveis pela manutenção da justiça bruxa e poucos sustentaram a força do olhar esmeraldino.

- Durante muito tempo me abstive de interferir nas barbaridades cometidas em nome do que vocês chamam de justiça, eu mesmo já sofri na pele os desmandos deste tribunal.

- Desde que comecei a trabalhar no Ministério, minha decepção com esta instituição só aumentou. – As penas arranhavam tempestuosamente os pergaminhos no espaço da imprensa, algo grande estava acontecendo aquele dia no Tribunal Bruxo.

- Mas isto vai mudar. – Um frio que nada tinha haver com a baixa temperatura tomou conta do coração de alguns magos. – Estou cansado e enojado de ver tudo pelo que lutei, todos os ensinamentos e valores aprendidos com Alvo Dumbledore serem manchados por falta de competência ou de discernimento desta corte. É hora de dar um basta e recolocar tudo em seu devido lugar.

A audiência apesar de estar agitada se manteve o silêncio.

- Até mesmo Dumbledore se enganou em prol do "bem maior". Em sua juventude Alvo trilhou um caminho que estava separando o mundo mágico em lugar de uni-lo. Mas ele teve a magnanimidade de reconhecer seu erro e depois de derrotar Grindelwald fez o possível, lutando sem trégua para assegurar a justiça e igualdade para todos. Sem distinção de pureza, ascendência ou espécie, pois todo o mundo mágico deve e precisa ser protegido.

Todos seguiam o discurso com profundo interesse. O moreno balançou a cabeça levemente trazendo uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Fiz o possível para continuar a tarefa do meu mentor. Cacei Bruxos criminosos por anos, sempre procurei ajudar aos necessitados e tudo parece em vão. A tão propalada justiça para todos mais uma vez se volta contra mim, negando o direito à vida de duas crianças, pois para a mãe deles já não resta esperança. – Harry inspirou profundamente e encarou a todos com seu olhar muito verde, emanando uma força poucas vezes vista, e os cabelos da nuca de Draco arrepiaram, aquela decisão iria influir na vida e existência de toda nação mágica.

A voz profunda e carregada de seriedade soou pela sala expressando uma vontade férrea e uma verdade que muitos temiam.

- Deste momento em diante, tomo o que desde o principio deveria ser meu, escolho seguir o caminho de Dumbledore e me comprometo a combater com afinco as atrocidades e mazelas impetradas pelos mandos e desmandos deste Tribunal e do Ministério da Magia.

A sala explodiu em falatório, e uma algaravia infernal se instalou, alguns aplaudiam, outros xingavam e maldiziam, mas uma coisa era inegável, os rumos de mundo mágico acabavam de ganhar uma nova diretriz. Os aurores temeram que uma pequena batalha se formasse devido aos ânimos exaltados.

Draco olhou com interesse a balburdia e finalmente compreendeu o pedido do moreno feito mais cedo ao Ministro da Magia.

Dammon pareceu acordar de um transe e usou seu martelo para ter a atenção e o silencio de volta ao recinto, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Uma onda de magia percorreu o perímetro e o caos terminou repentinamente, numa quietude apreensiva. O pó prateado aos pés de Harry levantou alguns pequenos espirais pelo poder despendido, mas logo voltou ao chão.

- Deste momento em diante seguirei cada passo dado por esta instituição, me imiscuirei em cada meandro da política seguida e a reverterei em prol daqueles a quem ela deve servir; não é a lei que deve reger a magia e sim o contrario. Lutei contra um bruxo insano que por preconceito promoveu inúmeras mortes e o que vejo agora? O desdobramento de mais preconceitos. – os olhos verdes voltaram em direção a Gooding – E o senhor caro Juiz, não estava estes dias aos brados dizendo que sua filha não se casaria com um maldito lobisomem? Sua tarefa de promover a justiça não alcança a própria casa?

Os olhos de Gooding se arregalaram.

- Sim meu caro, as paredes e os quadros têm ouvidos. Discriminação. Não só com lobisomens, mas com descendentes de veelas, comensais retratados e os filhos destes. A lista se alonga alcançando incontáveis pessoas e ramificações. Onde está a justiça nesta vergonhosa perseguição? Por que os centauros e os sereianos têm seus territórios limitados? São criaturas livres, assim como nós, muitas estão aqui bem antes de nossa existência e merecem ser tratadas como iguais, e não como anomalias da natureza.

O único barulho na sala eram os das penas de repetição rápida dos repórteres. A quietude reinante esperava que alguém com valor suficiente se dirigisse ao moreno. Na audiência muitos mascavam as palavras, que se recusavam a sair, temendo se tornarem alvo de perscrutação do salvador.

- Irá se levantar contra o Ministério? – perguntou finalmente Dammon fazendo jus a seu cargo, o colega não estava com moral para abrir a boca.

- Se necessário... – a frase incompleta bailou no tenso ar ambiente.

E todos sentiram a ameaça pairando no ar, sutil, mas não menos perigosa.

- Não vou começar imediatamente minhas pesquisas sobre o estado das coisas dentro desta instituição, eu realmente tenho algo mais urgente a resolver. – completou o moreno com uma voz sedosa.

- Mas assim que meus filhos nascerem e estiverem bem de saúde - não passou despercebido por ninguém o "meus filhos" – voltarei diante de vocês para ver que rumo as coisas tomaram. Pensem bem em seus atos e decisões, muitas coisas dependem deles, inclusive o cargo que cada um ocupa dentro desta maquina. Agora se me dão licença...

Atônitas as pessoas presentes viram o moreno se encaminhar na direção onde estava Malfoy e então para espanto de todos, a voz de Gooding cortou o tenso silencio.

- Não acha que acataremos esta sandice realmente, não é mesmo Sr. Potter? – por Merlin, este homem não percebia que só iria piorar a situação resmungou Draco mentalmente quase revirando os olhos.

- Na verdade esta é uma proposta vantajosa para vocês diante do que posso realmente fazer. – parecia que todos haviam entendido a verdadeira implicação por trás das palavras, inclusive o próprio Gooding.

- Você não ousaria... Não mesmo... – tartamudeou o homem horrorizado, encarando os orbes verdes que o fitava emanando um brilho de maldosa satisfação.

- Ah, sim! Eu poderia. – E o medo se espalhou como uma névoa entre todos. – Se me forçarem a tanto não hesitarei em cobrar a divida mágica contraída por cada um de vocês quando matei Voldemort, salvando suas preciosas vidas, para obter o que quero. Portanto repito: pensem bem.

Draco levantou postando-se ao lado de Harry, e com um pequeno aceno os dois deixaram o recinto. No momento em que a porta se fechou após a saída dos dois, com as ultimas palavras do Eleito ainda revoluteando pelo ar, o pandemônio se instalou.

Caminhando pelo extenso corredor Draco falou com um sorriso despontando no rosto:

- Você foi um garoto muito malvado!

Harry levou uma das mãos de Draco aos lábios e a beijou.

- Eles merecem provar um pouco do próprio remédio, não é mesmo?

- É, você tem razão.- Concedeu o loiro.

Enquanto dirigiam-se para o hall dos elevadores ele comentou:

- Eles não facilitarão as coisas.

Harry suspirou. – Eu sei, mas não vou voltar a trás. – olhou de lado para o loiro – Está arrependido?

- Até parece! – rebateu Draco – Vai ser ótimo chutar algumas dessas múmias. – O moreno riu e entrelaçou mais fortemente seus dedos nos do marido.

- Estou contando com sua ajuda. Mas agora vamos ao hospital dar as boas novas para Mione, ela deve estar surtando!

- Sim Harry, vamos ver nossos bebês.

O casal se retirou calmamente do Ministério, onde chamadas de flú, pergaminhos e fofocas voavam para todos os lados. No final de sua reunião com o americano, Kingsley recebeu várias corujas dos aurores e dos juízes absolutamente histéricos depois da audiência com Harry Potter.

Assim como previra Alvo Dumbledore, Harry abraçava seu destino clamando sua herança, e que Merlin tivesse pena daqueles que ousassem interferir nos planos do moreno. Ciente da tempestade que teria de enfrentar por vários meses, e contente pelo futuro que o velho mago havia previsto para o Mundo Mágico, Kingsley arregaçou as mangas e se dispôs a acalmar os ânimos exaltados.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Os dois aparataram direto na sala de Hermione dentro do St. Mungus, Rony que estava fazendo serviço externo, havia se desincumbido de sua tarefa mais cedo e também estava lá aguardando a chegada deles.

A medibruxa parecia uma fera enjaulada andando em círculos e Rony aguardava em nervosa antecipação o resultado da audiência.

A postura relaxada dos dois e o sorriso aberto de Harry deram a resposta que eles tanto aguardavam e a castanha se desmanchou em lágrimas. Até o coração empedernido de Draco se aqueceu ao ver o alívio e a alegria da bruxa que soluçava abraçada no seu marido.

Todos fizeram uma pequena visita à Gemma, e os dois futuros pais acariciaram a barriga onde repousavam os novos membros da família Malfoy-Potter.

Com um gesto, a medibruxa indicou para que voltassem até sua sala para dar continuidade à conversa.

Rony suspirou aliviado, Hermione ficaria muito mal se tivesse que abrir mão daquele caso. Então curioso ele perguntou:

- Como foram as coisas no Ministério?

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso que foi reconhecido pelo ruivo como um trejeito de desafio e respondeu:

- Posso afirmar que no momento Harry não é a pessoa mais querida por lá.

Rony detestava quando o loiro respondia por charadas e revidou:

- Tá legal Malfoy! Corta a presdigitação e desembucha de uma vez!

O interrogado fez uma cara de ofendido, mas sorriu deliciado quando o ruivo foi repreendido pela esposa:

-Rony! Não seja grosseiro!

As orelhas do ruivo avermelharam e o sorriso de Draco aumentou.

Harry sabia muito bem o que seu adorado marido estava fazendo, afinal ele se divertia imensamente irritando Rony e resolveu dar um basta antes que o bate boca começasse; falando num tom de repreensão:

- Draco...

O bico gracioso do loiro era uma confissão velada e ele respondeu com cara de poucos amigos:

- Seu chato estraga prazer!

Harry e Hermione acabaram rindo das caras emburradas dos dois e isto desanuviou o ambiente.

Com todos mais calmos, o moreno se voltou para a amiga e perguntou:

- Vamos ao que interessa Mione, o que você descobriu e o que teremos de fazer para salvar estas crianças?

Como num passe de mágica, literalmente sem trocadilhos, a castanha atravessou a sala e depois de murmurar um feitiço, abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha pegando dois livros de aparência antiga e muito manuseados. Ela os folheou com cuidado, pois o pergaminho estava frágil e poderia se desmanchar com um toque menos delicado.

Ela chegou até os dois e entregou os livros abertos nas páginas que continham a descrição dos feitiços necessários.

Draco, conhecedor de literatura bruxa, olhou os volumes com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas e ela com uma expressão culpada explicou:

- Estes livros são da Biblioteca Secreta do Ministério, poucos têm acesso a eles. Na verdade eu já devia tê-los devolvido, mas entreguei cópias falsas em seus lugares. Tive receio de que algo se perdesse na cópia e resolvi manter os originais.

- Hermione sua diabinha! – divertiu-se Draco – Quebrando regras? Bravo!

Ela avermelhou, mas deu um sorriso torto e retrucou: - Acho que depois de aprontar tantas na época de escola, fui definitivamente contaminada pelo complexo de super-herói do seu marido, claro que em proporções bem menores! Mas antes de entrarmos nos feitiços eu tenho uma pergunta para você Harry: O que você teve de fazer para que a Alta Corte concordasse com o uso de Magia das Trevas?

Harry fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou e respondeu:

- Na verdade eles não concordaram, eu simplesmente os comuniquei que iria fazer todo o possível e usar quaisquer feitiços necessários para que estas crianças tenham a chance de nascer.

O casal parecia petrificado e ela murmurou: - Você desafiou todo o Wizengamot?

A castanha sabia que não gostaria da resposta, desde o inicio havia notado a sutil manipulação de Draco para desviar o assunto, ela era Grifinória, não uma idiota.

Mas foi o loiro quem respondeu: - Harry incendiou os autos do processo e reiterou que daquele momento em diante, não cabia a corte decidir, pois ele tomava as crianças sob nossa guarda como filhos.

- E eles aceitaram?

E foi Harry quem prosseguiu:

- Na verdade Gooding mandou me prender e depois tentou me transformar numa estátua de prata, mas no final das contas eu virei o jogo e me comprometi a fiscalizar as ações do Ministério como um todo, depois que as crianças nascerem e estiverem bem de saúde.

Hermione e Rony estavam abismados com a audácia do amigo, e ela finalmente falou:

- Bem, você demorou um bom tempo até resolver assumir a situação, não é? Eu realmente não tive a intenção de acelerar as coisas, mas você foi a única opção que me restou, desculpe amigo!

- Eu sei Mione, mas dizem que há males que vem para o bem. Você sabia de antemão que isto iria acontecer?

Draco seguia a conversa dos dois com interesse e captou o que estava nas entrelinhas, mais uma vez surpreendendo-se com a inteligência e o profundo entendimento de Hermione sobre o mundo bruxo e principalmente sobre as ações do moreno. E não ficou tão surpreso com a resposta dela à pergunta do marido.

- Desde a época da Armada Dumbledore eu tinha lá minhas idéias sobre o seu papel no futuro do Mundo Mágico, e no sexto ano eu tive uma conversa bastante interessante com nosso diretor. Quando você engravidou cheguei a pensar que ele tivesse se enganado, mas como sempre ele sabia mais do que todos nós...

- Dumbledore sempre tinha cartas na manga... E nunca se comentou que ele tivesse o dom da vidência! - Comentou Harry, e a castanha continuou:

- Em minha opinião, ele não tinha o dom, mas o fato de manter Trelawney todos aqueles anos na escola dá o que pensar. Quem sabe entre os delírios sobre armadilhas mortais e garrafas de uísque de fogo, ela falava alguma coisa aproveitável?

- Eu sei que você nunca gostou da professora Sibila, mas eu pessoalmente a vi fazer uma profecia, ela realmente tem o dom da vidência, embora pareça uma cigana de parquinho de diversões. E voltando ao nosso assunto, creio que teremos de avisar os mais próximos. Tenho a mais absoluta certeza que tentarão atingir meu ponto fraco: a família e meus amigos. Há bastante tempo eu venho estudando feitiços de proteção bem como escudos repelentes de feitiços, e creio que chegou a hora de colocar o que aprendi em prática.

- Eu concordo Harry. – Falou Hermione que seguiu falando: - Que linha você pretende seguir para colocar as coisas no devido rumo?

O moreno ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e tomou fôlego para explicar, mas foi interrompido por Rony que trazia uma expressão confusa no rosto e as orelhas vermelhas de irritação:

- Será que alguém pode se dignar a me dizer que inferno está acontecendo? Isto parece conversa de doido!

Draco revirou os olhos e pensou: _- Lerdo! _– E para poupar os outros dois de explicações intermináveis, ele lançou mão do mais puro estilo Malfoy:

- Fuinha, ponha este seu minúsculo cérebro Grifinório para funcionar! Ou será que os seus neurônios foram contaminados pela ferrugem do seu cabelo?

O ruivo olhou feio para Draco que não lhe deu tempo de revidar:

- Eles estão falando do fato de Harry assumir o lugar de Dumbledore dentro do Mundo Mágico e mais especificamente nas engrenagens do Ministério da Magia. Vamos lá, pense! Quem foi Albus Dumbledore?

Rony parecia meio perdido fitando os três e tentando encontrar um sentido nas palavras de Malfoy. Seus pensamentos vagaram tentando lembrar-se de tudo que já vira e ouvira sobre seu antigo diretor, e a resposta de seu pai quando lhe havia perguntado o porquê de Dumbledore ser tão temido e amado no mundo Bruxo vieram à tona.

A tal conversa havia acontecido durante o quinto ano deles em Hogwarts, quando a mídia e também o próprio Ministério estavam abertamente atacando o diretor e Harry. O ano infernal sob a tutela de Dolores Umbridge.

Seu pai como membro da Ordem da Fênix e fiel seguidor das idéias do professor, havia explicado que todos temiam Dumbledore por ser o arauto da mudança nos modos e regras do Mundo Mágico; mudanças necessárias para que eles não desaparecessem tragados por sua própria história. Muitos temiam ou simplesmente se recusavam a aceitar os fatos.

Então os olhos azuis cintilaram quando a luz da compreensão o atingiu. Deste momento em diante o arauto das mudanças atendia pelo nome de Harry Potter, O Eleito, bruxo portador de poderes Inomináveis, pupilo e sucessor incontestável do velho Mestre.

Enxergando o amigo sob uma nova ótica, ele finalmente entendeu que Harry nunca teria uma vida comum, nunca teria uma existência normal e ordinária. Ele tinha um destino a cumprir, muito além de acabar com Voldemort. Harry teria de colocar o mundo mágico na estrada do progresso e da mudança de paradigmas, livrando a todos da extinção pela estagnação.

Ao entender a extensão da missão do amigo, ele sentiu-se orgulhoso de ter conquistado a amizade de uma pessoa tão especial, e admitiu mesmo a contragosto, que Draco Malfoy era o par perfeito para Harry. Gina era corajosa e lutadora, mas não forte o suficiente para encarar a pesada carga, as ameaças e os percalços que deveriam ser percorridos pelo Eleito. A soberba, as ligações políticas e financeiras, bem como a língua ferina e o férreo controle das emoções seriam os trunfos de Draco ao caminhar ao lado de Harry e ajudá-lo a cumprir a espinhosa tarefa de revolucionar o Mundo Mágico. E ele expressou seu apoio da maneira como sempre o fez, embarcando mais uma vez na aventura de ser o fiel escudeiro de Harry Potter:

- Pode contar comigo companheiro!

- Valeu Rony, obrigado.

Draco comentou com seu humor ácido: - Até que você entendeu rapidinho Fuinha! Achei que teria de soletrar!

O loiro foi fulminado por um olhar dardejante e respondeu com uma careta cômica que acabou arrancando risadas de todos.

Hermione voltou à carga: - Então Harry, que linha você pensa seguir para colocar as coisas em ordem?

- Pretendo usar algumas idéias de Grindelwald, boa parte da filosofia de Dumbledore e adicionar algumas coisas que aprendemos durante os anos em Hogwarts; sempre procurando inteirar o Mundo Mágico do mundo trouxa, incentivar a convivência pacífica e liberdade de idéias entre todos os seres mágicos, bem como fazer uma maior integração entre os bruxos do mundo inteiro. As comunidades bruxas geralmente vivem quase que segregadas e esta falta de integração vai acabar em extinção ou guerras, e sinceramente, eu já vi mortes o suficiente.

Sorrindo da expressão surpresa dos três, o moreno resolveu seguir com a reunião:

- Curiosidade satisfeita? Muito bem, agora voltemos aos feitiços para nossos bebês Mione.

Sacudindo a cabeça e sorrindo para o amigo, ela aproximou-se com os livros abertos nas páginas amareladas e falou:

- Certo, usaremos os feitiços: _Cellandi Magea _e _Alieno Vis_. – Todos estavam sérios, Hermione parecia ter voltado à época de escola quando explicava as coisas para os meninos – O primeiro servirá para lacrar ou selar a magia que se esvai do corpo dos gêmeos, o segundo fará com que uma parte da magia do doador seja transferida de uma base mágica corporal para a outra, e neste caso o primeiro feitiço servirá para reter a magia cedida. A mãe e as crianças estão sendo medicadas com poções de fortalecimento corporal e tamponantes para a magia. Como é um equilíbrio bastante frágil, estou usando um mínimo de diagnósticos mágicos, e os estou monitorando pelo modo trouxa.

Parecia bastante simples, eram apenas dois feitiços, mas a seriedade da medibruxa indicava que o caso era bem mais complexo. – O perigo está nos dois feitiços que terão de ser usados juntos. Ao selar a magia, é preciso ter o cuidado de deixar um canal para que ela possa, a partir do core mágico do bruxo, percorrer o corpo tendo livre acesso ao organismo se mesclando a cada célula, e não ficando lacrada somente no core mágico, que é o caso dos abortos.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam ao ouvir as ultimas palavras.

- Mione, - a castanha o olhou já sabendo o que vinha – se este feitiço for modificado podemos reverter o caso dos abortos?

- As probabilidades são bastante boas. - Respondeu ela. E o moreno arquivou aquela nova possibilidade para uso futuro.

Então ela continuou: - O segundo feitiço é mais perigoso, por ser magia doada, não faz parte da linhagem sanguínea das crianças, então ela terá que ser transferida em pequenas quantidades semanais para que a base mágica de cada um aceite e se adapte. E é nessa adaptação que pode ocorrer à transferência de características do doador para o receptor, pelo que pesquisei normalmente são de ordem física e em alguns casos traços emocionais. O grande segredo é o volume de magia doado, pois se houver doação em excesso, a base mágica pode entrar em colapso e matar o receptor.

Os três homens estavam claramente impressionados com a sagacidade de Hermione. Draco estava pasmo ao dar-se conta que feitiços ditos prejudiciais podiam ser usados para salvar vidas. Nunca havia pensado que a magia das trevas pudesse ser usada com propósitos benéficos, até ouvir Harry discursar no Wizengamot.

- Harry, em quantos dias você acha que consegue dominar os feitiços? Eles são pesados e exigem muito de quem o conjura. - A voz de Hermione trazia uma tensão velada, pois as crianças estavam no limite, mas não queria pressionar o amigo.

Harry pensou um pouco e respondeu: - Amanhã está bom?

Agora foi a vez dos outros três na sala o fitarem impressionados e meios desconcertados.

- Você tem certeza Harry? O domínio sobre os feitiços deve ser total, sob pena de você se esgotar, tornar as crianças abortos ou causar a morte delas.

- Tenho sim.

- Por que você está tão seguro disto Harry? - Indagou Draco.

- Em minha época de caçador – o loiro sentiu o calafrio o percorrer só de imaginar quantas vezes o moreno estivera perto de morrer naquela vida errante – Eu aproveitava o tempo entre as tocaias para ler, a casa do largo Grimmauld tem uma vasta biblioteca, e muitos dos livros não são exatamente aprovados pelo Ministério. Então eu lancei feitiços de contenção e acobertamento de magia em toda a propriedade...

- E para que você fez isso? – Os olhos do loiro eram duas fendas que rebrilhavam como metal.

- Para que mais seria, Draco? Para usar magia das trevas! No início eu ficava muito drenado, mas com a prática e as dicas de Augustus eu fui melhorando, e a cada ano dominando mais e mais este tipo de magia.

Rony o fitava de olhos arregalados, Hermione parecia assombrada e Draco trazia um olhar penetrante e inquisidor. Mas foi ela quem falou:

- Harry, isso foi arriscado, podia...

- Mione, todos sabemos que eu nunca fui um aluno muito aplicado, nem amante da história da magia e sempre tive uma facilidade quase absurda para executar feitiços. Talvez por não ligar muito para as regras, para mim a magia sempre foi uma coisa só, sem divisões. E a convenção de magia Branca ou Negra sempre foi utilizada como um pretexto para controlar o que nós podíamos ou não aprender.

- Os Sonserinos apreciam as artes das Trevas pelo poder que elas suscitam, e pela mesma razão grande parte dos bruxos as temem, mas você mesma pode comprovar que estas artes podem ser usadas para o bem.

- Com o passar dos anos minha magia foi aumentando, exigindo ser libertada e domada, me testando dia após dia e eu trabalhei um bocado para ser o senhor da minha Magia, hoje eu a domino e a mantenho sob controle. Na verdade, eu nem preciso pensar nas palavras exatas do encanto para que ele seja conjurado. Até Augustus ficou admirado, e ele é muito mais exigente do que Snape em seus piores dias!

O casal de amigos se olhava aturdido, eles sabiam das tendências pouco ortodoxas de Harry em relação à magia, porém era mais confortável não pensar muito no assunto, e agora diante deles estava um mago muito poderoso que dominava a magia como um todo. Rony meio engasgado perguntou: - Até onde você foi?

- Na verdade nunca testei meu limite. Até agora tudo que eu conjurei funcionou, inclusive o bloqueio dos _Avada_, então... - Respondeu o moreno com um encolher de ombros.

Desde pequeno Draco convivia com Magia das trevas e, portanto sabia que nem sempre os resultados eram os desejados, ele mesmo já havia pago sua parcela por usá-los e algumas vezes as coisas saíam muito erradas. Fazendo o possível para não trazer à tona as lembranças do desgosto de Lucius quando isto acontecia, ele focou sua atenção no marido. Sabia que Harry, por mais que lhe doesse admitir isso, era um bruxo muitíssimo mais poderoso que ele, e pensando objetivamente, o moreno era mais poderoso que Voldemort ou Dumbledore.

Lidar com magia pura estava no sangue dele, os homens é que determinaram o que seria considerado magia branca ou negra, mas como Harry mesmo dissera, a fonte era uma só.

Nem por um fio da barba de Merlin ele confessaria isto em voz alta! Se ele tinha inveja? Humft! Lógico que tinha, por Merlin, ele era um Malfoy e por mais regenerado que estivesse ainda amava o poder. Mas na grande maioria das vezes, esta força grandiosa só recaía em pessoas como Harry, de alma pura e coração de ouro. Os poucos tropeços dos Deuses quase extinguiram a raça bruxa, criando monstros como Grindelwald que ficou cego pelo poder ou Voldemort, um monstro em todas as suas facetas. E toda esta conversa sobre magia, feitiços e poder estava atiçando sua libido. Ele podia sentir seu membro a meio caminho de uma ereção, Harry sempre o surpreendia, e hoje além da chibatada naqueles pernósticos da Alta Corte, ele havia descoberto que seu doce e carinhoso marido dominava a arte das trevas com maestria. E ele dormia com este portento mágico! Por Mordred! Sentindo um arrepio descer pela coluna, ele mordeu a parte interna da bochecha para tentar refrear o ímpeto de pular em Harry e transar ali mesmo!

Hermione falou, cortando um pouco a perigosa linha se seus pensamentos: - Então Harry, a que horas podemos dar início ao tratamento?

- Que horas fica bom para você Hermione?

- Oito da manhã, certo? E teremos que isolar o quarto, vou pesquisar alguns feitiços de contenção para que a magia usada não interfira com os outros pacientes e vice-versa.

- Não se preocupe Mione, eu conjuro as barreiras necessárias, já as usei uma porção de vezes.

- Ok, deixo por sua conta então. – Hermione caminhou buscou os livros e entregou a Harry – Tome, leve-os.

O moreno assentiu e pegou os volumes.

- Vamos Draco? Temos que passar na Molly para pegar a Bella.

O loiro deixou um sorriso malicioso se apossar de seus lábios e Harry soube que Ron não iria gostar dos minutos seguintes.

- Ah, querido! - Draco fez beicinho, chegou perto do moreno e passou um dedo sedutoramente pela face dele – Quero aproveitar a ausência de Bella para soltar a imaginação e outras coisinhas também. Você no modo todo poderoso me excita! – com o canto de olho Harry viu Rony ficar da cor de seus cabelos – Eu te quero embaixo de mim... gemendo... Pedindo... Mais Draco... mais... – a voz de Draco era quase um ganido – Por favor... mais Draco... forte... fund...

- Argh! Malfoy sua maldita serpente, eu não quero ouvir suas depravações! Seu descarado! Harry... Como você pôde casar com ele? - Falou Rony num tom sofredor.

E risonho o moreno respondeu: - Ele é bonito, rico e bom de cama!

Rony ficou esverdeado e parecia prestes e desmaiar enquanto os outros três caíram na risada. O ruivo ainda reclamou: - Até você Harry!

Com um breve aceno de cabeça, o casal despediu-se e entrou na lareira de flú.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooO

Harry saiu apressado pela lareira da Mansão Black e literalmente atirou a veste bruxa sobre Monstro que os esperava, servil, no hall de entrada. A criatura ficou paralisada ao ter mais uma veste praticamente arremessada sobre si e ver uma cabeça loira disparar pela escadaria também. De Potter, meio trouxa e mal educado ele esperaria qualquer coisa, mas de um legítimo descendente dos Black e dos Malfoy... Ainda bem que a senhorinha não estava lá; embora a companhia da bruxa ruiva traidora de sangue também não fosse de seu agrado, pelo menos a menina não seria testemunha dos arroubos dos pais.

No largo corredor que levava até a suíte do casal, a poucos passos da porta, Harry foi capturado por mãos de dedos longos e pálidos dotados de uma força inesperada, sendo prensado contra a parede de maneira rude e firme, mas não muito violenta.

Sentiu o calor do corpo de Draco colado nas suas costas, soltando um riso grave e baixo. O loiro estava impaciente, suas demonstrações de poder funcionavam como um poderoso afrodisíaco para ele.

A risada transformou-se num gemido rouco quando os dentes de Draco fecharam-se no lóbulo de sua orelha, o loiro estava realmente muito impaciente!

Mãos apressadas e famintas se embrenharam por suas roupas, puxando a camisa de dentro das calças tateando sua pele, arranhando e beliscando. A mordida em seu lóbulo ficou mais forte e arrancou um gemido mais agudo, quase um choramingo.

Os dedos longos e destros soltaram seu cinto, abriram o botão do cós da calça e desceram o zíper. Seguindo a exploração quase desesperada, a mão de pele clara passeou pelo elástico da boxer e se infiltrou sob o tecido macio, achando rapidamente o prêmio desejado.

Os ancestrais Black que adornavam os quadros, despertados pelo movimento incomum, se esticaram para ver o que estava acontecendo e ao se depararem com a cena sensual, se revoltaram com tamanha falta de vergonha. A maioria foi buscar cenários mais aprazíveis em outros quadros da casa.

Uma das matronas retratadas desmaiou e vários bruxos em alto e bom som deixaram claro o que pensavam de "fornicadores desavergonhados". Augustus passou por um dos quadros e deu uma gargalhada alta e latida, lembrando muito o debochado padrinho de Harry, Sirius.

Mas os dois amantes estavam ocupados demais e os dedos pálidos cerraram-se na quase ereção do moreno que sentiu as pernas afrouxarem e usou a parede como suporte. A pressão e os carinhos em seu pênis aliados à boca sedenta que beijava e mordia seu pescoço, o estava deixando louco, e em pouco tempo os gemidos e ofegos dos dois preencheram o corredor, o desejo já não podia ser contido.

Virando-se, Harry enredou os dedos nas mechas platinadas atraindo a boca rosada para um beijo selvagem e duro onde as línguas se empenharam numa ferrenha batalha onde não interessava quem seria o vencedor ou o vencido.

Um pouco de saliva escorreu pelo canto dos lábios do moreno e a língua de Draco a buscou com precisão, aproveitando para acarinhar e morder aquele maxilar de linhas fortes que sempre o encantava. O loiro ainda vestido sentia a pulsação e o aperto de seu sexo contra as roupas, mas procurava controlar-se ou tudo acabaria em poucos segundos.

Num movimento impaciente ele puxou a calça e as cuecas de Harry para baixo, abriu a própria calça libertando seu membro teso do aperto da boxer verde e a mão de Harry fechou-se sobre a carne rígida iniciando um lento movimento de sobe e desce. Sacando a varinha, Draco conjurou um feitiço lubrificante cobrindo sua ereção com gel e afastando a mão do marido. Com mais um movimento da varinha, Harry estremeceu ao sentir sua entrada ser invadida por algo gelado e viscoso, mas não teve tempo para racionalizar, pois o loiro o fez girar novamente e encostar as mãos na parede ao mesmo tempo que afastava suas pernas e sem aviso e nenhuma preparação além do lubrificante começou a penetrá-lo.

O moreno arrepiou-se por inteiro e inclinando o corpo, arrebitava o quadril buscando uma posição que facilitasse uma penetração mais profunda. Sem a preparação adequada doía um pouco, mas ele sabia que em alguns minutos teria o prazer almejado.

Draco, louco de desejo, firmava a mão no quadril do marido e não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do ponto onde seus corpos estavam unidos, e a cada centímetro penetrado ele sentia Harry lentamente se adaptando à invasão, se abrindo para ele.

_- Merlin! Como é bom me enterrar nesta bunda macia... _

Em pouco tempo, o som do entrechoque dos corpos se espalhava pelo corredor. Draco estocava de maneira forte e constante contra as nádegas do moreno e Harry estremecia com as arremetidas, seu rosto estava colado à parede e os suspiros e gemidos escapavam de forma intermitente.

Numa pequena mudança de ângulo, Draco na estocada seguinte atingiu o ponto certo dentro do marido que arrebitou mais ainda o quadril e falava de forma entrecortada:

- Hummm... Oh! Draco... Aí... Assim... Oh!Oh! Mais, mais...

Harry era trespassado por ondas de prazer, e o corpo suado estremecia enquanto suas entranhas se contraíam, concentrando a pressão no baixo ventre, esperando a estocada certa para explodir.

Draco sentindo os espasmos do canal que se apertava em torno de seu sexo, acelerou a velocidade e a profundidade das estocadas e Harry correspondia com o gingado do corpo e as frases desencontradas soavam como música nos ouvidos do loiro:

-Ahhhhh... Mais forte, assim! Oh! Mais, me dá mais...

Sem dúvida ele daria mais, ele daria tudo de si! Redobrando a atenção no ângulo e profundidade das investidas, ele satisfazia os pedidos do marido e beijava a nuca e o pescoço do moreno.

Sentindo que não duraria muito buscou o membro de Harry e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas e com um gritou rouco o moreno se derramou nas mãos do marido, apertando o pênis de Draco em seu interior e ordenhando o loiro até o orgasmo.

Respirando pesadamente, Draco apoiou a testa suada nas costas do marido sem sair de dentro dele, sentindo a mistura de gozo e lubrificante escorrer aos poucos pelas nádegas do moreno descendo pelas coxas e melando tudo no caminho. Fora intenso, um tanto rápido e muito satisfatório.

Uma das mãos de Harry entrelaçou os dedos nos de Draco ainda molhados de sêmen e o moreno falou num tom rouco: - Estamos possessivos hoje, não é?

O loiro sorriu com o rosto escondido nas espáduas do outro. Era óbvio que Harry havia percebido seu estado de excitação ao longo do dia, o elo matrimonial era forte entre eles.

Com delicadeza Harry se desvencilhou dele e girando o corpo os dois ficaram de frente, o rosto de Draco descansando no ombro do moreno, e a agitação do longo dia estava cobrando seu preço. Sentiu o leve formigamento do feitiço de limpeza e em seguida suas roupas estavam no lugar.

_- Ah! As delícias de estar com alguém tão poderoso!_ - Pensava o loiro enquanto seus olhos se fechavam, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Sentindo um leve sopro de magia, assustou-se quando foi pego no colo.

- Vamos meu querido, você precisa descansar.

Draco não reclamou, pois estava realmente cansado. No quarto se deixou vestir como um bebê, tendo suas roupas trocadas por um pijama confortável e sendo acomodado por entre as aconchegantes cobertas da cama. Harry beijou a testa dele e começou a se afastar, mas teve seu pulso agarrado pelo loiro que perguntou: - Aonde você vai?

- Vou até a biblioteca dar uma olhada nos livros, descanse Draco, eu não demoro.

- Quer que eu vá junto? Afinal nós dois devemos aprender os feitiços. – o loiro, mesmo sonolento fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido.

- Não precisa, descanse. Eu vou me inteirar bem da técnica e depois repasso para você. – disse o moreno acariciando as madeixas platinadas.

Com uma última caricia saiu do quarto em direção a biblioteca, Augustus com certeza seria uma ajuda valiosa.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Então aqui esta a primeira parte dos extras.

Não sabemos ainda se serão dois ou três cap, pois parece que a fic ganhou vida e não quer se deixar terminar, mas faremos um esforço e a domaremos. *empunha o chicote* :)

Quero saber a opinião de quem nos segue, nos digam o que estão achando, isso é muito importante.

Aviso aos leitores que Harry mostrara uma faceta mais dark logo à frente, rompendo o rótulo de menino bonzinho, afinal os maus merecem um castigo bem dado, e ele o dará.

J.P. ai esta sua tão esperada cena, espero que a curta moça, demorou, mas veio. ;)

Beijos e até mais.

**Nota da Topaz:**

Pois é pessoal, como disse a Fabiana, a fic parece não querer findar e sempre que conversamos mais um capítulo vai tomando forma. Este veio das minhas idéias malucas sobre maldições e o Potter dando um chega prá lá na Alta Corte. Eu dei o argumento, a Fabi escreveu e eu meti o meu nariz aqui e acolá...

E Dona J.P., por favor, nos diga o que achaste da emparedada do Dray no Potty. Confesso que queria ter sido uma das matronas pintadas nos quadros para assistir de camarote! E aquela tua idéia da Bella falar coisas que não deve, pegou. Já bolei situações onde a baixinha vai deixar os adultos de queixo caído.

No próximo cap. veremos a chagada dos gêmeos e dois papais exaustos ( gêmeos dão um trabalhão) .

Continuando a falação: Nosso sincero muito obrigada a Warina Kinomoto que muito gentilmente fez propaganda da Fic Caçador durante a sua tradução da maravilhosa fic SETE DIAS EM JUNHO (seven days in june), uma Drarry onde o Draco nem sabe que é gay e se passa na linda Veneza, vale a pena conferir.


	25. Força, magia e escuridão

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

EXTRA 2. FORÇA, MAGIA E ESCURIDÃO

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto a população mágica do Reino Unido se inteirava das novas sobre Harry Potter durante o desjejum, o casal Malfoy Potter se preparava para salvar a vida de seus novos filhos.

Todos os periódicos traziam a mesma manchete, e obviamente a reportagem mais extensa era do Profeta Diário. Não houve como abafar o acontecimento, cada palavra dita estava cruamente estampada no papel. A decisão do Salvador sem dúvida estava gerando celeuma, em todos os cantos os fatos eram comentados, discutidos e as posições começaram a se definir.

Desta vez as coisas ficariam às claras numa velocidade incomum, o discurso de Harry Potter havia mexido em esqueletos que por longo tempo permaneceram muito bem trancados, longe das vistas e da língua da população bruxa em geral.

No saguão do St. Mungus um batalhão de repórteres aguardava mais noticias e novas informações sobre o caso dos Bradury.

O doutor Ross Ferguson, diretor do Hospital Mágico era um homem tranqüilo com aquele ar bonachão que deixava todo mundo à vontade. Querido pelos pacientes e muito respeitado por seus colegas; sempre levou muito a sério sua profissão e especialmente o cargo que agora ocupava no hospital, incentivando jovens pesquisadores como a genial medibruxa Drª. Hermione Granger Weasley. Com idéias inovadoras que mesclavam o mundo trouxa e bruxo ela havia feito progressos notáveis, e como seu chefe também estava totalmente a par de sua última batalha para salvar os gêmeos.

Não ficou surpreso ao saber que Harry Potter tinha intercedido em favor dos pequenos, certamente ele e Hermione ainda continuavam muito próximos e ao ler o conteúdo do discurso dele na Alta Corte, seu coração encheu-se de esperança.

Ele também era partidário de usar a magia como um todo, e parecia que agora alguns casos difíceis poderiam ter um desfecho positivo. Já havia perdido muitos pacientes por conta das regras impostas pelo Ministério, mas agora se sentia renovado, era hora de arregaçar as mangas, pois havia muito trabalho a ser feito.

No final da tarde do dia anterior, Hermione o havia informado da decisão do casal de amigos que pretendia adotar as crianças e do ocorrido no Wizengamot, o avisando que o procedimento se daria nesta manhã; deixando bem claro que não havia motivo para se preocupar com quaisquer reações por parte das autoridades. Conversaram sobre o cunho científico e mágico dos encantos a serem usados e no final ele, o diretor do hospital, pediu que sua pesquisadora conversasse com o casal e lhe permitisse estar presente.

E no início da noite o doutor Ross havia recebido uma coruja do próprio Potter permitindo sua presença. Assim, depois de passar por seu escritório e não encontrar berradores nem ordens de restrição do Ministério, ele caminhava célere pelos corredores dirigindo-se a ala de pesquisa comandada por sua dileta funcionária. Harry e Draco haviam chegado via flú no escritório da amiga e foram andando até a porta do quarto de Gemma enquanto aguardavam a chegada do doutor Ferguson que apareceu em seguida.

Depois dos cumprimentos formais ouviu-se:

- Prontos?

A pergunta partiu de Hermione e os outros três assentiram, a porta do quarto foi aberta e todos entraram em silêncio. Ali seria dado o primeiro grande passo para uma profunda modificação nas regras comumente impostas para o uso da magia e a abertura de inúmeras possibilidades de pesquisa e curas.

O silencio era respeitoso devido à seriedade da ocasião. Ela checou uma última vez os sinais vitais dos três e falou:

- Quando quiser Harry.

O moreno assentiu.

- Peço que me entreguem suas varinhas, não podemos correr o risco de que magia acidental ocorra.

Ninguém pestanejou com o pedido dele que guardou as três varinhas num bolso interno de sua jaqueta de couro de dragão verde escuro.

Harry se postou de lado na cama e sacou sua própria varinha zerando a possibilidade de erros no feitiço e também demonstrando os movimentos para o marido.

Hermione, Ferguson e Draco se postaram do lado oposto fitando o bruxo de olhos verdes com muita atenção e ele deu início ao procedimento.

Os suaves e ritmados movimentos da varinha capturaram a atenção dos outros três, que sentiam as leves ondas de magia se espalhar pelo quarto formando uma espécie de barreira, os separando do mundo além daquela porta, uma barreira de contenção mágica.

O feitiço tinha de ser muito bem executado, pois a magia que escapasse dali podia causar danos a outros pacientes, assim como qualquer centelha de magia espúria naquele quarto podia causar a morte dos pequenos.

Os três que acompanhavam sentiram sua magia própria se agitar até o cerne, o diretor ficou surpreso com isso, era como se sua magia se sentisse acariciada, afagada.

- A barreira esta finalizada. – informou o moreno numa voz neutra. – De agora em diante, por favor, não interfiram, seja lá o que aconteça, pode ser muito perigoso.

Harry olhou um por um com seriedade brilhando nos olhos esmeraldas.

- Vou começar.

Uma leve tensão permeou o ar, era chegado o momento crucial.

- _Cellandi Magea!¹ _– não foi mais que um sussurro e estranhamente soou silvado, quase como se fosse falado na língua das cobras, mas o que aconteceu a seguir fez os olhos dos outros três se arregalarem.

Da varinha de Harry um raio de coloração malva saiu em direção ao ventre da mulher sobre a cama.

A reação foi violenta, um escudo de cor marrom se formou em torno do corpo repelindo o encanto e o corpo da mulher se vergou quase num arco, como se tivesse tomado uma violenta descarga elétrica. Ninguém esperava uma reação como esta e os três espectadores se entreolharam em mudo espanto, mas bastou um olhar para o moreno e eles deduziram que ele talvez esperasse por algo assim.

Um sorriso sem humor desenhou-se no rosto dele e os olhos verdes brilharam de maneira estranha.

- Hummm! Um desafio.

- Harry, o que é isto? – Hermione chamou por ele.

- Quem lançou o feitiço colocou uma proteção para que não fosse quebrado, - explicou – Uma forma de garantir a morte deles. – ele balançou a cabeça – Muito bem pensado.

- E agora, o que faremos? Eu não tinha pensado nesta possibilidade. – os olhos da castanha miravam com preocupação o escudo marrom que ainda permanecia sobre o corpo de Gemma e os monitores que oscilavam loucamente.

- Mione? – a moça olhou para o amigo. – Você confia em mim?

- Claro. – respondeu sem titubear.

- Ótimo. Draco? – o loiro olhou para seu amado – Dentro de seu casaco tem uma caixinha com dois anéis, - O loiro procurou dentro dos bolsos e deu um olhar curioso para o marido entendendo o que ele queria dizer com o olhar que devolveu e entregou uma das joias para a amiga e outra para o Dr. Ferguson.

Os anéis eram simplesmente argolas em ouro branco, e depois de colocarem os dois olharam questionadores para o moreno que esclareceu:

- Eles têm encantos de proteção, vocês irão precisar.

- Por quê? – indagou Ross.

- Este escudo em torno de Gemma atacará tudo a sua volta no intento de impedir que o feitiço seja quebrado, e pode matar.

- Matar? – a voz do loiro soou um pouco incomodada, aquilo estava tomando um rumo bem diferente do esperado.

- Sim, comensais podem ser bem ardilosos em suas armadilhas. E nós acabamos de ativar uma. – Draco encarou Harry e lá estava aquele lado dele que só ele conhecia, o demônio bailava por detrás dos olhos verdes como um aviso do alto risco, mas também viu o pedido de confiança naquele olhar, e num entendimento mudo ele aceitou.

- O escudo não só impede que meu encanto chegue a Gemma, mas também deve ter acelerado o processo de drenagem das crianças e envenenamento da mãe.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração. – Mas como? E agora? E o Draco?

- Preciso desativar isto bem rápido, você as estabiliza quando acabar. Draco ficará a salvo, nossas alianças de casamento tem feitiços de proteção fortes, depois eu explico melhor, agora tenho um desafio a vencer.

E a batalha pelas duas vidas começou.

Não se ouvia uma única palavra, só a movimentação raivosa do escudo e os gestos graciosos de Harry davam a entender que algo se passava. A cor do escudo mágico se tornava cada vez mais escura, ele se expandia e retraía lutando para não ser devassado. O choque das magias podia ser sentido pelo quarto, as flores sobre o criado murcharam até se tornarem secas, as cortinas na janela balançavam vez ou outra como se uma brisa as tocasse, a tinta nas paredes começou a estalar e descascar. Tudo isto ocorrendo em meio a um silêncio sepulcral.

Em dado momento o escudo que agora estava praticamente negro avançou iradamente em direção aos três, sua forma não podia ser descrita de outra maneira que não de garras, mas uma barreira se interpôs em seu avanço, os olhos de Ferguson se abriram ao máximo e ele quase sucumbiu a premente vontade de dar um passo atrás quando sua própria magia sentiu a força mortal da outra que tentava chegar até eles, tal qual um animal enraivecido ela se batia na proteção que os cercava buscando um meio de feri-los.

Como não conseguiu acesso a eles se voltou contra o moreno, que recebeu o ataque com um estranho sorriso, e foi envolvido por ela, um casulo negro se formou ao redor do corpo de Harry. Ferguson e Mione ofegaram diante da aura homicida que circundava o moreno, Draco ficou tenso, pois sua magia gritava em seus ouvidos sobre o enorme risco que o marido estava correndo, mas forçou-se a permanecer imóvel, ele confiava no seu demônio grifinório.

Após alguns instantes de ataque incessante a magia do escudo começou a pulsar em desespero, a força e a cor do casulo foram decaindo gradativamente e num ultimo suspiro explodiu em pequenos rolos de fumaça, a maldição fora quebrada.

E os três espectadores suspiraram de alívio ao constatarem que Harry estava perfeitamente bem.

- _Cellandi Magea! _– e dessa vez o feitiço realmente impactou no corpo sobre o leito.

A bruma de matiz malva envolveu o corpo e gradualmente foi se dirigindo ao ventre proeminente, até desaparecer por completo, a concentração de Harry era visível, o mínimo erro transformaria as crianças em abortos.

A primeira parte se foi, agora vinha à segunda.

- _Alieno Vis!² _– o tom de voz foi baixo e profundo.

Era necessário controle absoluto, a magia deveria ser doada em pequenas doses muito bem calculadas ou causaria um colapso nas crianças.

Nem mesmo a respiração dos que estavam no quarto se ouvia.

Da ponta da varinha de Harry duas chispas douradas saíram e flutuaram em direção a ventre sob o lençol, numa lentidão delicada elas tocaram o tecido e foram desaparecendo, um brilho levemente dourado contornou Gemma por meros segundos e desvaneceu.

Estava feito. Hermione acercou-se da paciente fazendo checagens de saúde e ajustando o gotejo do soro.

Harry guardou a varinha e retirou as outras três de seu bolso as estendendo aos respectivos donos que as tomaram em mãos.

A medibruxa aliviada por ter ganhado a primeira batalha, deu um forte abraço no casal de amigos. Mas como profissional competente ela precisava ser cautelosa e avisou:

- Acho que temos uma boa chance, Gemma está relativamente estável mesmo depois da magia extra que entrou em seu sistema e os pequenos parecem ter aceitado bem os feitiços, mas o resultado definitivo será dentro de 48 horas.

- Muito bem, vejo que estamos a caminho de mais um sucesso. – O doutor resumiu a estressante situação em palavras simples e positivas, transmitindo segurança e aprovação do trabalho bem realizado.

- O resultado dos exames que acabei de fazer apontam estabilidade diretor, mas ainda há bastante para ser feito. - disse a castanha se soltando do abraço e voltando à sua postura profissional.

- Bom, bom, sempre conscienciosa e comedida doutora Granger! – Falou o homem mais velho num tom afável que lembrava o professor Dumbledore – Mas tenho que agradecer seus contínuos esforços, creio que a senhora sabe muito bem do leque de possibilidades que foi aberto aqui para casos que pareciam sem saída. Agora tenho renovada minha esperança de obter desfechos mais, por falta de outra palavra, felizes.

Hermione não conseguiu impedir o leve rubor que chegou a suas bochechas diante do elogio.

- Só fiz o que achei correto, senhor. – respondeu a medibruxa.

- Ora Drª. Granger, - Draco com sua língua sardônica tomou a palavra e os olhos cinzentos rebrilhavam de divertimento pela face rosada da amiga - não seja modesta, pelo menos uma vez na vida saboreie o gostinho do poder.

- Bem, espero o relatório do caso com todos os detalhes na minha mesa amanhã. – disse Ferguson se encaminhando para a porta ainda sorrindo pelo chiste do loiro, afinal uma dose de poder nas mãos corretas era sempre bom, com a mão na maçaneta ser virou para Harry o encarando seriamente – Senhor Potter, tem certeza absoluta do caminho que se dispôs a trilhar?

Todos sabiam a que se referia do diretor, uma olhadela no jornal antes de sair de casa lhes dera uma ideia do pandemônio que estava se formando neste mesmo instante em toda comunidade bruxa.

- Sim. – Respondeu o jovem num tom de calma convicção

- Muito bem, então pode contar comigo. – O entendimento se fez com olhares e Harry ponderava que aliados seriam sempre bem vindos, especialmente alguém com uma influência benfazeja entre a população.

- Obrigado doutor Ferguson, seu apoio é muito bem vindo, mas peço que pense com cuidado antes de tornar sua posição pública, serão tempos agitados para os que estiverem ao meu lado. Pense bem... - alertou Harry.

O outro sorriu.

- Eu sei meu jovem, creia-me, mas sempre fui partidário de Dumbledore e nada mais justo do que apoiar o sucessor dele. Nossa sociedade está precisando de muitas mudanças e de uma mão firme para guiar-nos pelo futuro. – a mão girou a maçaneta e a porta entreabriu-se. – Ah! Mas que cabeça a minha! Eu ia sair com seu anel.

Quando o homem fez menção de retirar do dedo, Harry aproximou-se e o impediu tocando suas mãos com a dele, e o diretor sentiu sua magia ser tocada pela do outro com gentileza.

- Fique com ele. Pode precisar.

- Por que diz isso? – indagou Ferguson parecendo intrigado.

Harry apartou sua mão e o olhou de forma direta. Draco e Hermione ao lado da cama de Gemma a tudo acompanhavam.

- Como eu disse, a joia possui alguns feitiços de proteção e também pode funcionar como chave de portal. – o homem o olhou surpreso – O transporte só é ativado em caso de perigo extremo e o levará direto a minha presença, onde quer que eu esteja.

E então Ferguson compreendeu a magnitude do perigo sobre o qual o jovem se referia.

- Entendo. – disse pensativo.

- Se quiser retirar o apoio que me ofereceu a pouco, sinta-se à vontade – completou Harry – o caminho será arriscado Doutor Ferguson, não tome uma decisão leviana.

O homem mais velho abriu a porta de todo e sem olhar para trás falou enquanto se retirava:

- Minha decisão já esta tomada, você têm todo meu apoio. – a porta não fez nenhum barulho ao ser fechada.

- Está ai um homem de palavra. – disse o loiro enquanto afagava os cabelos de Gemma.

Harry se voltou para eles e com um gesto de mão convocou algumas poltronas para eles sentarem. Draco sentou perto da cama, ele e Mione se acomodaram nas outras duas.

E os três ficaram num silêncio amigável, aproveitando a alegria de terem vencido a primeira batalha. Depois de alguns minutos a castanha falou:

- Bem, tenho um relatório a fazer e outros pacientes a visitar, fiquem mais um pouco, as crianças gostarão da companhia

- Tudo bem Mione, ficaremos mais um pouco e depois vamos pegar a Bella na casa da Molly. Aquela pequena déspota tem todos aos seus pés, e agora aprendeu a fazer beicinho, aquela controladora nata. – respondeu o loiro. Era muito difícil resistir aos beicinhos encantadores da filha que apesar da tenra idade já sabia muito bem usar esta "arma" de proporções catastróficas.

Depois de dar um beijo de despedida nos dois ela dirigiu-se para a porta, mas foi interrompida pelo chamado de Harry.

- Hermione.

- Sim? – disse ela se voltando para o amigo e intuindo o que viria a seguir.

- Temos que marcar uma reunião com todo o pessoal.

- Sem problemas, só me comunique da data, hora e local que eu repasso.

- Certo, mais tarde envio uma coruja. Acha que todos ainda os têm?

A castanha continuou seu caminho até a porta e a resposta ao amigo veio acompanhada de um grande sorriso.

- Pode apostar Harry, afinal ainda somos a divisão jovem da Ordem da Fênix. – e se foi pela porta os deixando a sós.

Mal a porta fechou...

- Quem são todos? E eles têm o que Harry? – Apesar de se julgar pouco curioso (até parece) e normalmente entender as conversas codificadas daqueles dois, ele não conseguiu se impedir de perguntar.

- Bem, vamos reunir os participantes do nosso grupo de defesa em Hogwarts, a Armada Dumbledore. Lembra? Você e seus colegas tentaram acabar com o grupo ajudando a Umbrigde. – Draco corou levemente ao lembrar o evento. – E Hermione tem certeza que todos ainda guardam os galeões que ela enfeitiçou. Nossa comunicação era feita através deles.

Draco se lembrava da famosa Armada de Dumbledore, e lembrava também que quase havia morrido de inveja e ciúme. Por não ter sido ele a ter uma ideia tão boa assim, e apesar de saber que a concepção do grupo não tinha partido de Harry, tinha um ciúme absurdo do testa rachada Potter, amado comandante daquela tropa de alunos.

Mesmo hoje, adulto e casado com seu nêmesis, ainda sentia o ciúme lhe corroer. E precisava lembrar a si mesmo que não havia necessidade de competir com ele, estavam casados, se davam muito bem e ele sabia que num combate não teria a mínima chance contra o moreno. Mas Harry não se importava com esta coisa de poder, ele não julgava as pessoas, simplesmente as aceitava do jeito que elas eram. E isso era tão... Harry.

Melhor mudar a direção da conversa e o rumo dos pensamentos.

- Agora que tal me contar sobre o escudo, Harry? – Ah, sim. Harry sabia que o tom doce e interessado guardava infinitas nuances que só ele era capaz de decifrar. Era melhor apaziguar o dragão, mesmo sabendo que o que iria contar traria dor, pois mesmo após todos estes anos ainda o machucava.

O moreno fitava Draco que carinhosamente afagava as mechas loiras de Gemma e começou a falar:

- Estava fácil demais só quebrar a maldição, comensais com um bom nível de habilidade mágica e conhecimento não deixam nada por acaso, eles querem deixar sua marca, criar uma "assinatura" que ligue as atrocidades cometidas ao nome deles, querem ser lembrados, entrar para a história da pior maneira possível, de certa forma legando um tributo ao seu lorde. E esta foi a lição mais dura que aprendi nos meus primeiros tempos de caçador.

O coração do loiro se retorceu e ele teve certeza que não gostaria de ouvir o que viria a seguir.

- Aquela foi à única e ultima vez que perdi uma vida em todos meus anos de caçador. E também foi quando cheguei perto demais de agir como Tom.

O loiro sabia que vinha coisa da pesada só pelo tom de voz do marido.

- O nome do comensal era Alfie Bolton, - Draco sentiu um arrepio pela coluna, ele conhecia aquele nome muito bem, o comensal era um dos preferidos de Voldemort, um homem muito bonito, 1.80m de altura, porte de príncipe, sorriso afável, lábios cheios e vermelhos, um sorriso perfeito e olhos castanhos quentes e receptivos, a educação refinada digna de um herdeiro puro sangue, e uma pele perfeita que encobria uma alma tão negra quanto a do próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Quantas vezes ouvira os gritos aterrados de suas vitimas reverberando pelas paredes da sua casa? Quantas vezes fora obrigado a presenciar o horripilante sofrimento que Bolton e o Lorde impunham as inúmeras vitimas trouxas ou bruxos considerados traidores? Nunca eram mortes limpas, eram sempre horrendas e dolorosamente sofridas, geralmente as vitimas sucumbiam, pois seus corpos não podiam suportar a magnitude da dor infligida pelas inúmeras maldições. Ele ainda podia lembrar-se dos gritos quase inumanos de uma bruxa de família puro sangue que foi considerada uma traidora por Voldemort. Bolton arrancou centímetro por centímetro de pele dela com uma lentidão absurda, era tanto sangue que mais parecia um matadouro; muitos dos "espectadores convidados" acabaram passando mal, inclusive ele e sua mãe. E como gran finale, aquele animal tinha feito sexo com o cadáver completamente sem pele da mulher, o Lorde foi ao delírio diante da cena pavorosa, rira e gemera de prazer mórbido na mesma proporção. Absolutamente escabroso.

Por fim ele acabou desmaiando e acordou em seu quarto com seu pai o olhando preocupado, num impulso sabe-se lá vindo de onde os dois acabaram abraçados, numa rara demonstração de carinho paternal.

Draco empurrou aquelas lembranças de volta para o fundo de sua mente, graças ao moreno de olhos verdes diante dele todo aquele horror havia ficado no passado e lá devia permanecer.

E voltando ao presente, notou que Harry estava falando novamente:

- Quem me deu a dica sobre ele foi Smith, o primeiro caçador que eu conheci. Ele veio falar comigo depois que Will e Angie voltaram muito feridos de uma caçada na África que quase acabou em tragédia, Will ficou às portas da morte, Angie estava um pouco melhor, mas ambos estavam em coma e precisariam de acompanhamento constante.

Draco acompanhava os fatos narrados apreensivo.

- Naquela época eu já controlava bem meus poderes e começava a ser temido pelos fugitivos. Os caçadores me aceitaram como parte da comunidade e me respeitavam como pessoa, não como o menino de ouro ou O Salvador, e eu gostava desse reconhecimento, por que sabia que o merecia, eu conquistei o respeito daquelas pessoas com meus atos e não pela minha fama.

Draco entendia os sentimentos dele. A batalha contra Voldemort fazia parte de uma profecia que nada tinha haver com sua vontade, ele fora marcado como inimigo desde o seu nascimento, e perseguido a vida inteira por aquele louco. E ironicamente, foi a obsessão do Lorde com a profecia que acabou fazendo com que ela se realizasse e tivesse o desfecho predito.

- Como Smith ficaria cuidando de Will e Angie, me enviou juntamente com Nate, um caçador do nosso círculo. Ele forneceu a localização do comensal retirada com grande custo da mente de Angie e saímos no escuro, sem muitas informações para nos embasar, pois os únicos que sabiam de alguma coisa quase haviam morrido. Sem a necessidade de montar armadilhas ou encobrir nossos rastros chegamos ao lugar rapidamente, acreditávamos que o comensal já havia sumido dali, mas resolvemos passar pelo local do confronto mesmo assim. – o olhar verde se perdeu na lembrança daquele dia, a imagem que o perseguiu muitos meses gravada a fogo em sua memória.

Ele ainda lembrava-se do ar salgado, o cheiro do mar... Da proximidade das trevas...

Da servidão que ele impôs a um ser humano e começou a narrar:

- No continente africano aportamos na Eritréia, mais especificamente na cidade portuária de Assab que fica na costa oeste sendo banhada pelo Mar Vermelho, com uma população de menos de cem mil habitantes. As terras do país são antigas, consideradas um dos berços da humanidade, um lugar dotado de magia muito antiga e com estranhos costumes, onde demônios são atraídos e venerados por todo canto.

- E segundo a informação de Smith, o comensal se escondia fora da cidade, mais ao sul na orla marítima.

- Mas mesmo sem essa informação nós teríamos achado a casa, que na verdade era um pequeno palacete com três andares e pilares de pedra, rodeada de palmeiras imperiais e um jardim bem cuidado. Chegamos lá ao pôr-do-sol e todo o cenário era de uma beleza idílica, o som do mar arrebentando nas paredes de pedra que ficavam no fundo da casa, o deck de madeira que se precipitava até o mar, a brisa morna... O comensal devia ser muito confiante, pois não detectamos escudos de proteção. Mas aquela casa tinha algo mais, a casa possuía algo que atraía, ela parecia cantar, chamar os passantes para seu interior, como um canto de sereia. A melodia suave que envolvia a mente era dissimulada pelo vento que balançava as folhas e galhos das árvores, um chamado subliminar que fazia os incautos se enredarem numa armadilha mortal. E mais tarde descobri que além dos trouxas, bruxos e seres mágicos sem bons escudos mentais também foram vitimados pelo chamado.

- Seguimos por um caminho pavimentado dos portões até a porta de entrada e nenhum sinal de perigo foi detectado. Acabamos localizando com um pulso fraco de magia duas pessoas no segundo andar da mansão, mas somente uma assinatura mágica, ou seja, a outra pessoa era trouxa. A total falta de segurança do lugar estava dando nos nervos, em casa de comensal o normal era ser recebido por incontáveis saraivadas de maldições, mas entramos no salão principal e subimos pela escadaria sem problema nenhum.

- Chegamos até o quarto onde estavam as duas pessoas e Nate prontamente sacou a varinha, era impossível que o dono da casa não soubesse da nossa presença e confirmando nossas suspeitas a porta abriu-se silenciosamente.

E Harry mentalmente repassou o cenário: uma enorme janela onde cortinas de um tom creme opaco deixavam passar os últimos raios de sol, as paredes eram de um verde desmaiado, uma cama de casal com lençóis de um verde intenso, os travesseiros apresentavam um padrão de folhas secas e aconchegado neles uma criança dormia, ao lado numa poltrona confortável, um homem de bela aparência cuja postura destilava requinte os aguardava com um sorriso encantador. E desta vez ele deixou-se ser levado pelas lembranças enquanto as descrevia para o marido.

O homem falou: - Devo dizer que estou espantado com a rapidez que voltaram a me buscar, achei que depois dos dois últimos que tentaram seria entendido que não aprecio a visita de caçadores de recompensas. – o sorriso dele aumentou – Mas vejo que não entenderam a indireta.

Foi na velocidade de um suspiro, não houve chance de responder, pois o bruxo era rápido e seus feitiços perigosos.

Harry conjurou um escudo em torno da criança se postando perto da cama e Nate partiu para luta contra Bolton.

Foi uma troca silenciosa de feitiços, os encantos invocados com a mente demonstravam o poder dos oponentes, mas a luta não durou muito e logo Nate conseguiu furar a proteção do outro e o imobilizou.

Rápido, demais... Algo não estava certo e os dois caçadores se entreolharam com a mesma dúvida bailando em suas mentes.

O quarto estava destruído, a imensa janela explodida em cacos pelo chão de madeira avermelhada, as cortinas chamuscadas balançavam ao sabor da brisa marinha, as portas arrancadas dos batentes mostravam o acesso a um closet e um banheiro, mas a da entrada do quarto estava inexplicavelmente intacta, os quadros na parede mostravam figuras amedrontadas, móveis destroçados, a lareira danificada demonstrando a ferocidade da pequena batalha.

Na cama protegida a criança ainda repousava, alheia aos acontecimentos.

- Não estou gostando disto, Potter.

Nas palavras de Nate estava a mesma sensação de desconfiança que o estava deixando inquieto.

- Nem eu.

No chão Bolton gemeu e num segundo Nate conjurou cordas que o amarraram firmemente.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui, esta casa não me agrada.

Harry assentiu desfazendo o feitiço de proteção e tomando a criança no colo com cuidado. O menino resmungou algo e Harry tratou de tranqüilizá-lo:

-Shsss! Tudo bem, você esta a salvo.

Nate levitou o corpo do bruxo e rumaram em direção às escadas, a casa de alguma maneira parecia escarnecer deles e todo ar benfazejo se dissipou dando ao lugar uma atmosfera maléfica.

Os dois caçadores sentiram que algo estava muito errado e a criança ainda gemia baixinho. Numa tentativa de conforto, Harry se pôs a acariciar as pequenas costas e sentiu a quentura daquela pele, devia ser febre.

Atravessaram o salão que agora trazia parecia opressivo e os gemidos de Bolton indicavam que em instantes ele acordaria.

O caminho até o portão foi banhado pelos derradeiros raios solares e então o crepúsculo se fez presente, deixando os dois muito apreensivos com a súbita escuridão que os impedia de divisar as ameaças e eles aceleraram o passo trespassando os portões duplos. Neste instante ficou claro o porquê da inexistência de escudos de proteção, o problema da casa nunca foi entrar e sim sair.

Nate caiu gritando em pura dor e agonia soltando a varinha e com isso desfazendo o feitiço que matinha Bolton aprisionado.

A criança no colo de Harry gemia dormindo numa aflição vívida, o moreno sentiu o corpo em seus braços aquecer ainda mais e de forma acelerada. Pequenos e sofridos soluços escaparam dos lábios infantis. Ele afastou a criança e olhou para o rostinho contorcido de dor e lágrimas escapavam pelos cantos dos olhos ainda fechados.

Rapidamente pôs a criança no chão e sacou a varinha, sentia seu próprio escudo de proteção lutando contra a maldição da casa e os gritos lastimosos de Nate fazendo pano de fundo.

Começou a recitar um encanto buscando quebrar o feitiço que atormentava a criança, e então, mesmo na parca iluminação, viu um tênue fiapo de fumaça deixar a boca do pequenino e então entendeu o que se passava. Era uma crueldade sem tamanho, uma abominável maneira de garantir a morte do garoto a quem olhava sabendo ser tarde para salvá-lo.

O delicado corpo queimava por dentro, um chama mágica consumia sua essência de maneira voraz e fatal. Cometera um grave erro ao tocar e retirar a criança da casa, seus atos desencadearam a ativação do encanto.

Nate sucumbiu à agonia dilacerante e seu corpo mergulhou na inconsciência. Seus gritos de agonia cessaram e reinava o silêncio do cair da noite

Era muito tarde para qualquer contra-feitiço e diante de seus olhos a vida do miúdo se esvaiu em uma imperceptível fumaça que abandonava os lábios rosados e pueris.

Viu a pele se tornar negra com pequenas ranhuras vermelhas, as mãos começaram a se desfazer em cinzas, um terrível espetáculo que Harry assistia sentindo uma força dentro dele crescer em fúria, sentia-se incapaz de desviar o olhar, gravando na mente e no coração aquele doloroso ensinamento. Nunca se deve subestimar um inimigo, ainda mais um ex-comensal desejoso de provar que podia ser tão nefasto quanto seu mestre.

E prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais se permitiria cometer um deslize como este.

As cinzas no chão foram aos poucos se espalhando, tocadas pela salgada brisa marinha, restando somente às roupas da criança.

O coração batia acelerado e dentro dele uma criatura medonha se debatia enfurecida, a magia percorria sua pele eriçando os pelos e nos olhos, estranhos matizes negros raivam o sempre brilhante e onipotente verde.

O escudo crepitava a seu redor mantendo a maldição que derrubara seu companheiro longe de seu corpo.

- Apreciou o espetáculo,... Harry Potter? – A voz era educada com um timbre ancestral e refinado, mas a nota de mordacidade estava lá. – Pela sua expressão poderia dizer que sim.

- Foi tocante, não? – o mago estava de pé não muito longe do corpo de Nate, sua pose era de absoluta confiança, olhando com interesse diretamente para ele – Sabe... Me pergunto se ele sofreu... Espero que sim, senão todo o trabalho para aperfeiçoar este feitiço teria sido uma completa perda de tempo. Foi idealizado pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas, que infelizmente não pode apreciar seus interessantes efeitos.

Os olhares estavam focados um no outro, a lua quase cheia despontava no céu muito estrelado e a luminosidade prateada clareava a cena.

- Nunca pensei que um dia o veria assim tão de perto. Meu mestre lastimosamente sempre me manteve longe das batalhas – era um monologo inusitado dentro do quadro que se apresentava, mas Harry o deixou continuar, a besta em seu intimo gritava aos brados por sangue, mas uma morte rápida seria insuficiente para aplacar sua sede de justiça. Ele deveria sofrer e sentir dor, muita dor. A sede de sangue diminuiu enquanto ele ponderava o que faria a seguir.

O outro mago, não se dando conta de que seu destino estava sendo traçado, continuou com palavrório:

- Mas nunca me revoltei, afinal eu tinha a chave das masmorras, e acredite, lá eu tinha diversão o suficiente. Sem contar que às vezes ele me usava como instrumento para... Como posso dizer... Afinar algum seguidor com ideias de abdicação.

Num discreto movimento, Bolton empunhava a própria varinha, suas mãos fidalgas a empunhavam de maneira segura, quase com carinho. - Fugi depois da queda de Voldemort – um suspiro de fastio se fez ouvir no espaço que os separava – No final ele não foi capaz de derrotar um mero adolescente, um erro de julgamento de minha parte, confiei cegamente na vitória.

Harry sentiu uma leve pontada no escudo, o outro estava tentado ler sua mente, e um sorriso mínimo cruzou seus lábios.

- Não pude evitar – sorriu o homem – você está calado demais.

No chão Nate gemeu. Mesmo inconsciente a maldição o incomodava. O moreno liberou um pouco de magia anulando o incômodo sobre o amigo.

- Impressionante. – o outro mago disse surpreso e o analisou perscrutador – Os boatos então são verdadeiros, seus poderes aumentaram... Me pergunto o quanto...

- O suficiente.

Os lábios de Bolton se distenderam num enorme sorriso de satisfação.

- Ora, ora. Sua voz é agradável Potter, deveria fazer mais uso dela.

E então Bolton deu o primeiro passo em direção à luta lançando a primeira azaração.

Os minutos de combate se alargavam. As magias poderosas se chocavam num espetáculo de beleza aterradora, os raios luminosos e coloridos rasgavam o ar entre os dois numa velocidade estonteante, e muitos encantos utilizados naquela batalha eram remotos, estranhos e até mesmo considerados perdidos devido à alta periculosidade. Feitiços extremamente dolorosos, deformantes, irreversíveis ou letais. O Avada Kedavra, a pior das Imperdoáveis, matava de forma limpa e rápida, mas apesar de pouco conhecidos, existem outros feitiços e maldições que matam de forma lenta e excruciante, matando o recebedor em lenta agonia.

A atmosfera crepitava devido ao volume de magia desprendido e os dois seguiam com a batalha silenciosa, sem saber qual feitiço seria lançado a seguir, somente a cor das faíscas lhes dava pistas de qual defesa usar.

A lua dava a tudo seu toque prateado. Ao redor tudo que era tocado pelos encantos desviados explodia, se consumia em chamas ou simplesmente se desvanecia, em alguns lugares focos de fogo faziam presença, e o corpo de Nate, ainda desmaiado, jazia a poucos passos de Bolton, próximo demais da zona de perigo, mas o escudo de Harry ainda se mantinha sobre ele, desviando um ou outro feitiço.

E então, como que combinado, os dois bruxos abaixaram as varinhas e sorriram de maneira fria e cortes. Mesmo em lados antagônicos, sabiam reconhecer a força do outro.

- Você realmente faz jus a sua glória, Potter, és poderoso.

Harry inclinou a cabeça indicando ter ouvido o cumprimento.

- Agora vejo o porquê de meu mestre ter perecido, mesmo sem teres o conhecimento de hoje, a força já estava lá, e a Varinha das varinhas se dobrou a sua vontade e se deixou dominar. – um sorriso ladino curvou os lábios de Bolton - Será muito honroso conduzi-lo através do véu, meu caro.

Era uma provocação, uma tentativa de desestabilizá-lo.

- E por que a certeza da vitória Bolton? – As chamas negras dançavam pelos olhos verdes e o moreno trazia uma expressão de fria amabilidade.

- Como já disse, você é poderoso, não nego este fato, - reafirmou Bolton - mas só venceu meu mestre por conta daquela profecia, eu não corro este risco. Sem contar que sou muito mais forte que você, sinto muito, agora chega de brincadeira e vamos lutar a sério. Sua morte será um tributo ao meu falecido mestre.

Como todo sonserino, Bolton não conhecia a palavra humildade ou modéstia, e estivera testando o outro com o jogo de palavras, sondando a força mental e equiparando as magias para certificar-se de que teria envergadura para vencer ou se deveria sumir como bom comensal que era, afinal a auto preservação o mantivera vivo até agora.

- Como pode ter a certeza de que não me contive até aqui? – indagou Harry.

- Ora, e por que o faria?

- Talvez para te enganar e te levar a tomar uma decisão que me beneficie, conhecendo de antemão a forma de raciocínio dos Comensais. – alfinetou o moreno.

- Estás me comparando com os outros?

- Não deveria?

O olhar frio refletindo falsa inocência aborreceu o comensal. Ele, o predileto do Lorde, ser comparado àquela ralé!

- É muita pretensão de sua parte mestiço, me comparar com a escória a qual está acostumado a perseguir. Eu era o predileto do Mestre.

- Pelo que ouvi até agora, você não era nada mais que um simples guardião das chaves do calabouço, coisa que até um garotinho tem competência para fazer, é só empunhar um chicote para amedrontar e torturar os outros, estou errado? – essas palavras foram acompanhadas de um sorriso debochado e Harry notou como o corpo do outro ficou rígido, soube então ter atingido um ponto sensível de seu oponente.

- Talvez a razão para que Tom não o levasse aos combates fosse por duvidar de sua competência, nada mais.

- Como se atreve, ser impuro... Sua boca imunda não deve jamais articular com tal confiança o nome de meu mestre! – o grito de indignação do homem ressoou alto na quietude que os cercava.

- Então você conhece o nome real de seu mestre, Tom Marvolo Riddle? E também tem conhecimento da verdadeira história de Voldemort?

- COMO OUSAS, MESTIÇO IMUNDO! - a varinha estremeceu diante da fúria do bruxo.

O ponto sensível de Bolton era sua obsessão pelo falecido mestre, via-se que ele o idolatrava, apesar de sua queda. Muitos comensais seguiam o Lorde simplesmente pela chance de poder que a conquista traria, não importando a bandeira ou ideal a ser seguido, e depois da queda não restou nada além de ódio e decepção com aquele que os devia comandar rumo à vitória. Mas, partidários fiéis ou não, os Comensais eram treinados para manter a frieza, ser sempre reservados e atentos, com raras exceções.

Bolton estava dando um passo imperceptível em direção ao descontrole, e este era momento oportuno de apertar o cerco no ponto fraco dele.

- Ah! Interessante uso de palavras, mas seu mestre também era exatamente isto, um mestiço. Filho de Merope Marvolo, uma legitima descendente de Salazar Sonserina com um trouxa, Tom Riddle, o que pela lógica o faz tão mestiço quanto eu.

- Mentira! Cale suas mentiras! Não ouse macular a memória de Lorde Voldemort! Puro, o sangue do Lorde era puro! – foi um murmúrio odioso, impregnado de aversão por cada palavra que manchava a memória do seu venerado mestre.

E Harry continuou a apertar vendo o desgoverno do outro cada vez mais próximo.

- Seu mestre tinha segredos Bolton, e este era o mais bem guardado, ele lutava pela primazia dos sangues puros, mesmo sendo um mestiço, filho varão e ilegítimo de um trouxa.

_Mestiço, mestiço, mestiço,..._

A palavra começou a ecoar vinda de todas as direções, um lembrete do segredo revelado. Lutar toda uma vida por algo que nunca passou de um embuste, e marcar um mestiço como ele próprio; fazendo dele seu inimigo mortal.

_Mestiço, mestiço, mestiço,..._

A palavra girava atormentando a mente de Bolton, nunca um seguidor se atreveu a ir contra o Lorde, seu passado mais distante conhecido era do tempo em Hogwarts, nunca além, a história do nascimento e infância se perderam nas brumas do tempo.

Os que se atreveram a indagar sobre o assunto eram geralmente enviados para missões suicidas, fazendo a curiosidade desaparecer.

A mente arguta do comensal, mesmo contra sua vontade, juntava todas as provas e cada vez mais as peças se encaixavam, tornando clara a sua desgraça. Ele havia sido o fiel seguidor de um homem de sangue tão impuro quanto aquele que marcara como inimigo.

- Não, não é possível... Como... Como você pode saber disto?

O outro começava a se render diante das evidencias.

- Tive acesso a certas memórias, vi o sofrimento de Merope ao ser abandonada por Tom Riddle, vi Tom no orfanato, sendo considerado esquisito, o vi atormentar e torturar os colegas, o vi em Hogwarts quando escolheu o caminho que o levou a ser Lorde Voldemort, vi que por medo da morte ele foi capaz de mutilar a própria alma e criar Horcruxes e também o vi muitas e muitas vezes maltratar seus próprios seguidores... Diga-me Bolton, - era chegada a hora do golpe derradeiro - como era ter que aquecer os lençóis daquele farrapo humano?

Os olhos do comensal se arregalaram de surpresa, e seu instinto o levou a dar um passo atrás, aquilo era seu segredo mais bem guardado, só ele e Voldemort sabiam.

- Co-como...

- Como sei disto? – o sorriso de Harry tornou-se maior – Sua mente fica muito aberta quando está em batalha, um erro condenável.

O coração do comensal começou a bater descoordenado e as palavras do jovem a sua frente fizeram eco: _"Como pode ter a certeza de que não me contive até aqui?" _

Agonia, sofrimento, dor, vergonha. O golpe derradeiro, o punhal sendo enterrado ainda mais fundo na ferida aberta.

- Vi muitas coisas em sua mente, sua infância não foi das melhores, sua mãe... Como posso dizer... Gostava de crianças, mais especificamente de você, mas seu pai também não demorou a ver a beleza do filho. Você foi usado e abusado por seus pais e só os elfos domésticos se preocupavam com seu bem estar, e viu em Hogwarts uma salvação, uma temporada de paz em meio ao seu tormento.

Bolton ouvia a tudo em silencio, aterrado por ver sua vida tão arduamente enterrada e esquecida sendo exposta cruamente, em seu peito uma agonia indescritível fazia cada vez mais presença.

- Mas sua beleza o levou mais uma vez a ser alvo de... quereres.

Uma forma branda de dizer que sua vida virou um inferno em seu primeiro ano, sendo acossado, inclusive de forma violenta, por tantas pessoas que nem sabia mais como se defender. E foi lá que aquele homem o salvou.

_Um garoto mais velho de sua própria casa, a Sonserina, o arrastara para dentro da Floresta Proibida sob as vistas e deboche dos demais companheiros, e ele soube que daquela vez seria violado. Fechou sua mente para o ato que se seguiria e parou de se debater, rendendo-se ao inevitável, suas vestes de estudante foram rasgadas e suas calças abaixadas com pressa, as palavras obscenas ditas em seu ouvido ficando gravadas naquele outro momento de vergonha. E então quando o ato seria perpetrado sentiu o corpo do maior ser arrancado de cima de si, em seu medo não se atreveu a abrir os olhos, teria seu tormento sido trocado por outro ou as criaturas da floresta vinha pedir pagamento por estarem onde não deviam?_

_- Está tudo bem, pequeno? – era uma voz calma, até mesmo fria, sentiu suas roupas sendo recolocadas e em pouco segundos estavam como novas. Tentativo abriu os olhos e viu diante de si um rapaz, não, um homem ainda jovem, talvez beirando a casa dos trinta, sua face era séria, mas ele era bonito. – Não deve entrar nesta floresta, ela é perigosa._

_- Eu não... – e então uma lágrima deslizou por sua face, daquela vez alguém o salvara, mas e as que ainda estavam por vir. A floresta podia ser uma boa saída daquele sofrimento. – Talvez dentro dela eu ache algo que me traga paz. – disse ciente que talvez morrer fosse uma saída melhor do que continuar sendo usado e abusado por todos._

_- Tão jovem e já querendo desistir... Vejamos. – o pequeno Alfie sentiu que algo invadia sua mente, viu seus tormentos serem devassados, reviu a primeira vez que sua mãe o obrigara a tocá-la e a primeira vez que seu pai o invadiu de forma brutal reclamando posse sobre seu corpo infante. As cenas de seu martírio praticado por aqueles que deviam zelar por ele. A vida naquele meio semestre de escola, a violência de seus companheiros de casa, o descaso dos professores e seu medo e vergonha de levar o assunto ao diretor._

_- A beleza tem cobrado um preço nefasto de ti pequeno. Diga-me, qual seu nome?_

_Na voz fria o tom de comando o fez falar._

_- Bolton, Alfie Bolton, senhor._

_- Bolton... Estirpe antiga. – notou que o homem o olhava com interesse e temeu por um novo ataque._

_- Levante-se. – Alfie obedeceu – Não precisa temer, de hoje em diante os outros irão respeitá-lo, chegue mais perto, te darei um... presente._

_O mais jovem chegou ao alcance do outro, com um gesto de mão este pediu que lhe estendesse o braço e ele o fez, viu o mais velho sacar a varinha dentre as veste._

_- Olhe em meus olhos Alfie Bolton, - ele o fez – deste momento em diante – Alfie sentiu a manga da veste bruxa estudantil ser subida em seu braço – será um dos meus._

_Mesmo dentro da dor excruciante que sentiu seus olhos se recusaram a abandonar o olhar do outro, domado e entregue._

_A pele em seu antebraço ardia em fogo, sentia sua magia ceder diante do poder da outra, e então acabou, a dor sumiu, ficando somente uma leve ardência._

_- Quando for o tempo certo voltarei por ti, até lá não temas, nunca mais estarás sozinho._

_O homem mais velho virou-se e começou a caminhar o deixando ali, estupefato e sem reação._

_- Senhor! – conseguiu dizer por fim na sua voz ainda indefinida de onze anos._

_- Sim? – o outro parou mais não se virou._

_- Qual seu nome, senhor? Quero saber a quem devo esperar._

_- Me chamo Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_- Então esperar..._

_Mas foi interrompido em suas palavras._

_- Mas você deve esperar por Lorde Voldemort, pois é o nome pelo qual serei conhecido, pelo qual serei temido. – retornou a caminhar desaparecendo dentre as arvores daquele lugar proibido._

_Alfie ficou ainda alguns instantes na floresta, por fim olhou para o braço e lá uma figura em linhas negras se movia, uma serpente saindo da boca de uma caveira, passou o dedo de leve sob o estranho desenho, e um sorriso brotou de seus lábios._

_- Lorde Voldemort... Eu o esperarei, meu soberano._

_Do aluno que o atacou não se teve mais noticias, rumores surgiram e se foram, o diretor o chamou para conversar quando ficou sabendo que ele fora o último a ver o colega. _

_- Não sabe onde ele está senhor Bolton? – inquiriu amavelmente o diretor Dumbledore._

_- Não senhor diretor, ele me deixou na borda da Floresta Proibida dizendo que iria voltar ao salão comunal de nossa casa._

_Era uma mentira, lógico, e ele sabia que Dumbledore sabia disto._

_- Encontrou com alguém na floresta?_

_Ali estava a incógnita da questão._

_- Não, assim que meu companheiro partiu me dirigi à biblioteca para pesquisar sobre poções, o professor__ Slughorn é muito exigente, senhor._

_O diretor sorriu, onze anos e o pequeno já o tentava enrolar, uma serpente digna de sua casa, o dispensou._

_Poucas semanas depois chegou a noticia da morte de seus pais. Alfie nunca se sentiu tão cuidado, seu Lorde estava olhando por ele._

- Tão jovem ganhou sua marca, creio que você foi o mais novo dentre seus seguidores a ganhá-la, e na primeira queda de Voldemort você já estava com idade e conhecimento suficientes para se proteger. Como os outros seguidores, nunca achou que seu mestre voltaria, e o segredo das Horcruxes ele nunca compartilhou com seus seguidores.

Bolton estava estupefato pela quantidade de informações que Potter tinha sobre seu mestre.

- Mas ele voltou e como prometido o buscou, um ser humano deformado, e então sua beleza mais uma vez cobrou seu fardo, não é mesmo?

Sim era verdade, sua beleza sempre foi sua perdição.

- Por que esta fazendo isto? – indagou o comensal, as lembranças doridas tão arduamente escondidas repassando em sua mente, buscando quebrar a sanidade duramente mantida.

- Dor física não paga o que fez com suas vitimas, tenho outros planos para você. – Em seu intimo a besta negra rugiu de satisfação, aquele plano também a agradava, sofrimento, longo e duradouro, não do corpo, mais da alma, que se despedaçaria aos poucos.

Não foram as palavras, nem o sorriso que despontou na face do jovem á sua frente que o fizeram gritar, foi a dor, que por anos andara apagada e agora voltava com força total, fazendo a marca negra queimar e sua mente se apagar, sem pensar soltou a varinha e cobriu a marca com a mão que a empunhava.

Rasgou a manga da camisa de qualquer jeito e lá estava, a caveira com sua língua em forma de cobra marcada em intenso negro, mais abaixo dela uma frase: _Vae victus³._

- Não po-de, na...o, não pode... – olhava a tatuagem sem acreditar.

- Ah, sim eu posso – Bolton caiu de joelhos atordoado – e já está feito. Seu tormento não será a dor, mas a servidão.

Os lábios de Harry se torceram num sorriso cruel.

- Vai servir o mestiço que derrotou seu mestre, que também era um mestiço. Expiará por muitos anos o sofrimento que causou, não se preocupe. Quando chegar a hora de deixar este mundo, posso garantir que sua carga de pecados terá diminuído consideravelmente.

- Mas... Você é... O Salvador! Você o matou! Como pode agir como ele? – gritou o homem angustiado.

- Eu não sou o que todos crêem Bolton, ainda não percebeu isto? Não se preocupe, não sairei remarcando seus antigos colegas, este é seu castigo, e ira durar o tempo que eu quiser. – Harry nem parecia abalado pelo fato de estar usando uma técnica de seu antigo inimigo, na verdade sempre achou aquela idéia muito boa, drástica, mas boa.

- Nunca! – foi um murmúrio.

- Como?

- Nunca! – o homem soltou o braço e alcançou a varinha perto de si se postando de pé. – Nunca seguirei você, seu impuro.

Harry riu, um riso suave e com uma ponta de crueldade. – Não me lembro de lhe dar opção. – disse por fim.

- Mas eu tenho uma. – o homem olhou zombeteiro para ele apoiando a varinha na têmpora – _Avada Kedavra! _

O feitiço não teve o efeito esperado.

- Acho que você não escutou, eu não lhe dei opção – a voz soou dura e os olhos ganharam um brilho malévolo, uma dor lancinante no pulso o fez soltar a varinha gritando – você só partira quando eu desejar, você só fará o que eu desejar, cumprirá todas as minhas vontades como se suas fossem. Que criatura sobre a terra age assim Bolton? – indagou.

- E.. e... se eu recusar? – balbuciou Bolton segurando o pulso machucado.

- Ah Bolton,... Suas lembranças mais "felizes" se encarregarão de que me obedeça, ou prefere vivenciá-las dia após dia, noite após noite?

Lembranças pipocaram na mente do comensal o fazendo ganir de agonia diante das imagens aviltadas que desenrolavam sua vergonha o magoando mais uma vez.

- Eu...

_Bolton se viu aos oito anos sendo violado o pelo pai na grande cama de casal, o homem mais velho arremetia duro e forte na criança abaixo dele sem se preocupar com os gritos de dor, a criança chorava e tentava empurrar o homem de cima de si. A porta do quarto abriu e uma mulher de beleza estonteante entrou e olhou a cena diante de si._

- Eu... – repetiu o homem e continuou sendo açoitado pela recordação.

_- Mãe,... faz ele parar, mãe... – gemeu a criança._

_A mulher o ignorou e dirigiu-se ao homem mais velho – Querido, não o deixe muito cansado, também quero minha parcela deste corpo._

_O homem soltou um grito de libertação ao gozar dentro da criança que olhava magoada para a mãe. Levantou-se nu e foi em direção a mulher lhe dando um beijo frio na bochecha – É todo seu querida. – e foi em direção ao banheiro._

_Na cama o pequeno se encolheu com a aproximação da mulher – Vamos rapazinho, a mamãe também quer brincar. – a criança chorou agoniada em sua desesperança e incompreensão._

Harry olhava o homem a sua frente, seus olhos opacos lhe indicando que mais uma pérola do passado dele o visitava, viu-o cair de joelhos junto à varinha e levando as duas mãos ao rosto e se pondo a gemer e chorar. Digno de pena, uma mente atormentada, um caráter moldado de forma errada por um passado doloroso e cruel.

Vagarosamente caminhou com cuidado até ele, e com confiança pousou a mão nos macios cabelos fazendo um carinho desinteressado, um afago.

O corpo do homem vibrava pelo choro quase silencioso, Harry continuou a acariciá-lo, e uma leve onda de magia começou a confortar o homem diante dele, o acalmando e cativando.

Criando um laço de submissão, um liame de servidão.

Bolton não tinha mais saída, desgostoso percebeu que estava atado ao homem em pé diante dele, a carícia em seu cabelo trazendo mais conforto que qualquer outro carinho que recebera em toda vida, estava cativo, prisioneiro de um mestiço. Sua magia rendeu-se ao inevitável cedendo a mais poderosa.

Levantou o rosto em direção a seu novo a senhor os olhos ainda banhados de lágrimas, um sorriso inesperado o recebeu, e algo quente se moveu dentro dele. O laço de submissão estava atado.

- Eu o seguirei, meu senhor. – aquiesceu por fim no ato final de rendição amargurada.

Em seu interior Harry sentiu a besta rugir em contentamento, estava satisfeita, o comensal beijaria o chão onde ele pisasse. Um tormento por outro, mas este seria controlado por ele. E com isso sua sede de sangue apaziguou-se.

Harry fez Bolton eliminar os encantos da casa e seus arredores.

O moreno inspecionou Nate, nada que alguns dias no Saint Mungus não resolvessem, mas antes ele precisava arrumar algumas coisinhas. Ele alterou as lembranças do amigo que teria certeza de que Harry matara Bolton o incinerando até restarem somente cinzas em retaliação pela morte da criança trouxa, ninguém deveria saber de seu laço com o comensal.

Alfie, derrotado e subserviente, olhava com adoração mal disfarçada seu novo mestre, e também com uma ponta de receio.

O medo de ser abandonado pelo primeiro humano que demonstrava cuidado com ele sem querer seu corpo em troca.

Mal sabia ele quantas vezes este fio de receio seria levado ao extremo o fazendo padecer num inferno de dúvidas, expiando as maldades que um dia ele infligira a outrem. Mas cada carinho recebido o faria esquecer o tormento anterior, tal qual um cachorro chutado pelo dono, que não importando o quão doloroso tenha sido o pontapé, ele sempre retornava.

E essa era punição de Bolton. Não importava o martírio imposto por seu novo mestre, ele sempre retornaria. Sempre, servil e ávido por seguir as ordens do mestre.

Aqueles olhos verdes pretensamente meigos guardavam segredos terríveis. E mesmo assim ainda eram bondosos, caminhando lado a lado com seu lado mais negro.

Duas metades formando um inteiro, duas metades que constantemente lutavam pela supremacia.

E Bolton... Bem, Bolton seria um cachorro chutado e acariciado até que o moreno achasse que seus pecados tinham sido redimidos.

Seriam muitos anos de chutes, torturas, martírios, mortificações, tormentos, aflições, agonias,...

Bolton tinha uma larga conta a ser quitada.

Ao fim da narrativa os olhos prateados e os verdes estavam presos num olhar intenso.

Na mente do loiro as palavras de Harry rodopiavam num torvelinho descontrolado, sua mão automaticamente continuava afagando os cabelos de Gemma.

Mais um segredo de Harry tomava forma saindo de sua escuridão, se mostrando sem reservas a ele, esperando sua aceitação.

Ou não.

Os olhos não se desprendiam.

O loiro aos poucos serenava o turbilhão interior. Precisava ponderar com cuidado esta nova informação, e banir de seus pensamentos a pontada de medo causada por mais uma faceta da complexa personalidade do marido. Ele estava com medo de Harry Potter, o pai de sua filha.

No rosto do outro homem não havia o mínimo traço de arrependimento. Criar um laço de servidão exigia uma personalidade forte e dominadora, sem contar a magia necessária para subjugar a força do outro ser.

E Harry acabava de demonstrar que além do poder, ele também tinha a frieza e dominância necessárias para tanto; reiterando as palavras do moreno de que aquele foi o momento em sua vida que ele sentiu-se mais próximo de agir ou até tornar-se igual a Voldemort.

Draco ponderava logicamente sobre tudo o que vira e ouvira até hoje sobre o marido e chegou a sua conclusão particular.

O Mundo Mágico estava redondamente enganado sobre quem era Harry James Potter. Ele poderia trazer uma era de trevas, dor e sofrimento como nunca fora visto nem relatado nos livros. Poderia, mas simplesmente não queria. Seu lado negro era real e vez ou outra se mostrava, mas sempre seria subjugado pelo grande coração do moreno, possuidor de um amor imenso, que abarcava a tudo e todos à sua volta.

Então o loiro sorriu, fazendo com que o medo que começava a se aninhar em seu coração se esvair. Ele não precisava temer o marido, desde a lua de mel havia conhecido e aceito o lado oculto de seu consorte, e continuando a sorrir Draco tomou a mão de Harry num aperto carinhoso, o receio totalmente banido do caminho.

Um fulgor negro brilhou no fundo dos olhos verdes, mas Draco não fugiu dele, ele compreendia e aceitava seu marido por inteiro, com o tempo talvez descobrisse novos nuances entre a luz e sombras que compunham a personalidade de Harry, mas estava certo de que conseguiria lidar com todos os matizes.

Os dois ainda ficaram mais alguns minutos por ali, num silêncio confortável velando a moça adormecida sobre a cama.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Após dois dias de nervosa expectativa, Rony e Hermione saíram pela lareira da mansão Malfoy de mãos dadas e sorrindo. Isto era tudo que o casal precisava ver para ter a certeza que a transferência de magia havia sido bem sucedida.

Foi uma pequena comemoração com direito a um jantar caprichado, vinho de Elfos da adega Malfoy e muitos mimos para a primogênita. Ficou combinado que no primeiro mês a doação de magia se daria uma vez por semana e se tudo corresse como o esperado, nos meses subsequentes as doações poderiam ser feitas por duas vezes na semana.

E na próxima vez Draco também doaria magia, o loiro já havia lido com muita atenção o livro que descrevia o feitiço e estava se preparando para executar os movimentos de varinha. Ele sabia que o feitiço era extenuante, mas estava disposto a dar sua cota de magia para as crianças.

No fim de semana, a casa de Molly fervia de novidades. O pessoal da Armada Dumbledore estava reunido juntamente com os remanescentes da Ordem da Fênix traçando estratégias de proteção e comunicação eficiente frente à nova posição de Harry.

Neville estava radiante, suas pesquisas em herbologia estavam evoluindo a passos largos, havia recebido um convite para lecionar em Hogwarts e Luna estava grávida do primeiro filho dos dois. Jorge e Angelina estavam praticamente noivos, Michael Corner, Finnigan e o restante dos colegas apareceram sem delongas e Anna Abbot que agora comandava o Caldeirão Furado, havia disponibilizado uma sala para reuniões muito bem camuflada no porão do estabelecimento e uma lareira de flú para o pessoal partidário do grifinório. Até mesmo Cho Chang havia aparecido, a chinesa andava sumida e todos ficaram sabendo de seu trabalho para os Inomináveis do Ministério; se olhar matasse, a moça teria sido fulminada pelo olhar glacial de Draco quando ela muito sorridente abraçou seu marido.

Bella com tantas pessoas na casa estava elétrica, correndo para todos os lados e fazendo folia com os outros primos. Como ainda nevava, a criançada ficou brincando dentro da casa e depois da reunião ser interrompida pela milésima vez, Hermione pediu que Rony buscasse o videogame trouxa na casa deles e ensinasse os pequenos a jogar. Arthur até tentou resistir, mas depois de meia hora escutando os vivas e comemorações da criançada, o vovô entrou no campeonato de videogame.

Todos os presentes na reunião receberam os anéis com feitiços de proteção. A Ordem da Fênix estava mais uma vez organizada e pronta para enfrentar os desafios de uma nova era.

Kingsley e a família também faziam parte do círculo, deixando o pessoal mais tranquilo quanto ao andamento das mudanças no Mundo Mágico e durante a reunião todos concordaram que a velha máxima de Olho Tonto Moody seria de bom uso: Vigilância Constante!

Na semana seguinte, Harry e Draco não ficaram muito surpresos ao receberem um comunicado de Gringotes. A missiva solicitava a presença dos dois na instituição a fim de tratar de interesses comuns.

Na data e hora marcadas, ambos foram recebidos na sala VIP por Griphook, o duende que havia sido resgatado da Mansão Malfoy juntamente com Harry e tratado no chalé das conchas. Muitos funcionários do banco ainda se ressentiam do moreno que havia conseguido furar a segurança de seus cofres e fugir nas asas do Dragão que os guardava, mas eles eram acima de tudo bons negociantes, e seria um péssimo movimento recusar O Salvador como cliente. A conta da família Potter era modesta, mas sólida e depois o garoto havia herdado o patrimônio dos Black, fazendo dele um cliente interessante.

Mas a aceitação da diretoria começou a melhorar na medida que o cofre se abarrotava de ouro por conta das caçadas aos fugitivos e depois do casamento com o herdeiro Malfoy, finalmente teve seus "arroubos juvenis" perdoados.

Os duendes queriam saber sobre as mudanças no mundo Mágico, como ficaria o status das criaturas mágicas, sobre as restrições do Ministério quanto a permitir criaturas mágicas ou mestiços delas de possuírem contas no banco e muitos outros tópicos de interesse financeiro. A reunião se alongou por duas horas e Harry prometeu que iria estudar as dúvidas e reivindicações junto com o pessoal do Ministério e marcaria outra reunião para conversarem. Na saída o duende comentou casualmente:

- Ficamos sabendo que os senhores estão adotando os gêmeos não nascidos da família Bradury.

- Sim. - Respondeu Draco de maneira sucinta.

- As crianças realmente têm alguma chance de vir ao mundo com vida?

- Estamos fazendo todo o possível, e segundo os especialistas do St. Mungus as possibilidades estão a nosso favor.- Falou Harry.

- Muito bem, então neste caso, o Ministério não vai poder se apossar dos valores contidos no cofre da família.

- Como? - A pergunta em uníssono do casal fez os olhos do duende brilharem matreiros.

- Depois que a petição da sua amiga em favor das crianças foi negada, recebemos uma ordem do Ministério para fazer um levantamento dos valores contidos no cofre da família e enviar um relatório para o departamento financeiro, que decretaria a absorção da conta pelo governo, pois a linhagem seria dada como extinta. Os Bradury foram para o mundo trouxa com medo das perseguições e a conta deles ficou parada, só rendendo dividendos. O filho estudou na Escola de Bruxaria de Salem na América, mas voltou a morar no mundo trouxa e a conta ainda está aqui. Eles não tinham parentes próximos, as últimas ligações da família se foram; então depois que os últimos Bradury foram condenados o que restou no cofre retornaria para o Ministério.

- Hum... Obrigado pela informação Griphook. O que será feito a seguir?

- Bem, se as crianças sobreviverem eles tem direito ao conteúdo do cofre, pois são Bradury e mesmo adotados a ascendência deles é legítima.

- Então a conta da família continua ativa?

- Sim, somos fiéis aos nossos correntistas, enquanto a família existir o cofre estará aqui.

Draco finalizou a conversa:

- Reiteramos nosso agradecimento pela informação, e quando as crianças forem registradas como nossos filhos conversaremos novamente. Tenha uma boa tarde.

O duende fez uma mesura educada para os dois que foram escoltados até as portas de Gringotes e só se falaram depois de estarem bem longe de ouvidos curiosos.

Draco estava indignado:

- Então uma das razões daqueles sacripantas negarem a petição foi por ganância? Será que os impostos que pagamos não estão cobrindo os rombos? Onde está todo o ouro que os Comensais e afiliados do Lorde pagaram como multa para ajudar na reconstrução da Sociedade Bruxa? Eu tenho uma boa ideia de quanto eles amealharam, nossa família pagou uma soma bastante alta e assim como vários conhecidos. Pelo que entendi, as famílias que foram dizimadas também tiveram seus bens e contas confiscados pelo Ministério. Onde foi gasto todo este ouro? A maioria das pessoas que perdeu tudo e os órfãos foram e ainda são atendidos e acolhidos por instituições de caridade mantidas por fundos particulares como a nossa...

Harry ouvia e catalogava estas informações. E parodiando o sábio Shakespeare, havia algo de podre no Ministério da Magia; algo que deveria ser investigado, descoberto e extirpado. Uma maçã podre no cesto era o suficiente para contaminar o resto.

Os dias que antecederam a segunda doação de magia para os bebês foram preenchidos com muito trabalho e incontáveis reuniões de Harry no Ministério, intercalados com o treinamento de Draco para executar o feitiço de doação.

Como o moreno havia previsto, as retaliações começaram. Sutis, como uma nova avaliação sobre o trabalho de Neville, uma blitz na loja da Gemialidades Weasley por conta de uma suposta denúncia de venda de materiais proibidos e algumas cartas não muito amigáveis revoaram a Toca e a mansão Malfoy. Todos estavam esperando estes movimentos e se mantinham atentos.

OOoooOOoooOO

Na tarde da segunda doação de magia, Draco havia chegado mais cedo e quando Harry entrou no quarto de Gemma, encontrou o marido conversando com Hermione. Como estavam entre amigos, a medibruxa permitiu que eles abrissem a bata hospitalar e fitassem a barriga que abrigava seus bebês. Draco ficou de um lado da cama e deslizou delicadamente as mãos sobre o ventre protuberante, sentiu uma ondulação e arregalou os olhos. O moreno ficou do outro lado e também espalmou as mãos sobre a barriga de Gemma, obtendo uma ondulação mais forte como resposta. Os dois ficaram ali em muda contemplação apreciando os movimentos das crianças e o loiro sentiu em sua palma a força de um pequeno pontapé. Com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas ele fitou Harry que sorriu e falou:

- Eles estão se comunicando conosco.

- Oh, Harry! Que emocionante! Estas duas coisinhas minúsculas perecem saber quem nós somos! Deuses! Eu perdi toda a gravidez da Bella...

- Eu sei... Eu pensava em você todos os dias, mas na época não conseguia te imaginar aceitando a situação.

- Provavelmente você está certo, eu tive que sofrer um bocado ter o maior choque da minha existência no dia que seus amigos trouxeram a Bella para dar uma virada na minha vida e rever as prioridades. Mas valeu a pena... Cada minuto com nossa filha e com você foi precioso, mesmo com toda dor e incertezas.

- Mas agora nós estamos juntos nesta nova aventura. Você está pronto para executar o feitiço? Eu faço o feitiço de selamento e doação de magia, e depois você só precisa fazer a doação, certo?

- Certo.

Então Harry mais uma vez conjurou: - _Cellandi Magea!_ - E em seguida - _Alieno vis!_ E as duas centelhas de magia na cor dourada passaram pela pele da gestante.

Draco respirou fundo e com os movimentos exaustivamente praticados conjurou: - _Alieno vis!_ - E duas centelhas de magia na cor prata entraram em Gemma. As crianças se agitaram com o recebimento de uma nova magia e os alarmes dos aparelhos de monitoramento dispararam.

Depois de alguns segundos de cuidadosa observação de Hermione e novo ajuste no gotejamento do soro da paciente, os batimentos cardíacos dos três voltaram aos níveis normais. A magia do Sonserino havia sido aceita e absorvida pelos pequeninos e o feitiço de selamento do moreno não permitiu nenhum vazamento para a mãe.

Draco não pensou que uma doação de magia tão pequena o pudesse deixar naquele estado de cansaço, e piscando os olhos para afastar a tontura se apoiou pesadamente na borda da cama. Hermione notou de imediato e o fez engolir o conteúdo de um frasco. Harry o fez sentar numa poltrona, o loiro estava sentindo-se mortificado com a súbita fraqueza que se apoderou dele.

Hermione explicou que a doação de magia era semelhante à doação de sangue e o core mágico restauraria a parte doada só que mais lentamente, e na medida que ele fosse doando a reposição da magia ficaria mais rápida. Por recomendação médica Draco ficou alguns dias descansando e na terceira noite quando os dois estavam aconchegados na cama o loiro perguntou:

- Harry, eu vi seu álbum de fotos, nós conversamos bastante, mas como é estar grávido? Qual a sensação?

O moreno ficou pensativo por alguns minutos e com o olhar perdido no espaço ele falou:

- Foi à experiência mais fantástica e a mais aterradora ao mesmo tempo. A natureza foi sábia em legar às mulheres a tarefa de gerar vidas; meu respeito por elas aumentou a cada dia da minha gravidez. São tantas mudanças e nos primeiros meses eu achava que iria morrer de tanto enjoo e flutuações de humor. Mas ao mesmo tempo foi incrível sentir uma vida crescer dentro de mim e me emocionei como nunca quando senti os primeiros movimentos da Bella. Eu me considero um ser humano melhor depois de ter passado por esta experiência e já me peguei pensando em você grávido...

O loiro deu um sorriso e respondeu: - Eu grávido?

- Tenho certeza que você seria um lindo gestante, seu cabelo ainda mais sedoso e sua pele com um brilho especial, mas você ficaria impossível, reclamando de cada quilo ganho, de cada roupa que não coubesse mais, querendo comer as coisas mais estranhas...

- É, eu concordo que provavelmente seria um gestante impertinente, mas de certa forma nós estamos grávidos e eu quero aproveitar os meses de gravidez que ainda temos pela frente, conversar com as crianças na barriga, fazer carinho, ter o prazer de montar o enxoval dos dois e seguir todos os rituais dos casais que estão esperando um filho. Mas você me deixou curioso. - E a voz do loiro mudou do tom interessado para o sedutor: - Você me amaria de forma diferente? Em lugar do sexo quente e louco, como você faria amor comigo?

- Draco... Você ainda está de repouso, não me tente.

- Estou de repouso e não morto. E se estivesse esperando um filho certamente eu me sentiria mais cansado, mas meu desejo por você continuaria existindo. Vamos, como você faria amor comigo?

- Eu sou um homem mais de ação do que de palavras, então...

O moreno calou os eventuais protestos do marido com um beijo longo e apaixonado e as mãos fortes se ocuparam de acariciar a pele sob o pijama. Os movimentos eram lentos e revestidos de um imenso carinho. Ele passeou por cada centímetro da pele muito branca, a cada botão aberto um beijo, uma nova carícia e palavras de amor murmuradas roucamente nos ouvidos do loiro que estremecia e instintivamente procurava colar-se no moreno para acelerar o passo, mas o outro freava suas tentativas escorregando muito lentamente as mãos pelo corpo dele e acalmando o fogo com beijos lentos e doces.

O fogo da paixão foi reduzido a brasas e eles entraram no lento ritmo de carícias, beijos e sussurros. Se amando sem pressa, com a segurança daqueles que se conhecem profundamente.

Harry lentamente beijou Draco por inteiro, e enquanto o preparava sem pressa distribuía beijos quentes e úmidos pelas coxas e pelo quadril, reacendendo as chamas do desejo, fazendo o loiro gemer e se empalar o mais profundamente possível, fazendo os dedos roçarem seu ponto de prazer e implorando para ser possuído. Mas Harry estava determinado a manter o ritmo lento e com uma das mãos mantinha o quadril do marido pousado na cama, enquanto acariciava em movimentos circulares e enlouquecedores a tão desejada entrada. Quando o loiro estava a ponto de explodir, com o rosto muito vermelho e falando incoerências, ele retirou os dedos e posicionou-se entre as coxas brancas, inclinando-se para beijar a boca rosada de forma doce e reverente. Hoje Draco seria amado com lentidão e suavidade, como se fosse uma peça rara e feita de delicado cristal.

Harry o penetrou devagar, centímetro a centímetro e as lentas estocadas eram intercaladas com carinhos e beijos.

Foi um amor silencioso, de toques e olhares, coração a coração.

Ficaram neste passo lento por um longo tempo até que o desejo os atingiu como uma onda e instintivamente os movimentos se aceleraram. Harry ajustou o ângulo das estocadas roçando a próstata do loiro a cada investida e o fazendo entrar numa espiral de prazer que não mais podia ser freada, uma das mãos fechou-se em seu próprio sexo intumescido espelhando os movimentos do moreno que o fitava com paixão, as estocadas aceleraram e no último momento Draco involuntariamente fechou os olhos quando seu corpo estremeceu com a força do orgasmo. Harry sentindo o aperto em seu sexo estocou forte e rápido e se derramou, acolhido naquele canal quente e veludoso.

Com as respirações ainda descompassadas, eles ficaram abraçados desfrutando daquele momento de intimidade.

Com um longo suspiro, o moreno enredou os dedos nas madeixas loiras espalhadas pelo travesseiro, beijou o rosto do marido e falou numa voz rouca:

- É assim que eu te amaria, com carinho, cuidado e a paixão que eu sei que vou sentir por você todos os dias da minha vida. Estando você grávido ou não, lindo como agora ou alquebrado, com alguns quilos a mais ou a menos... Eu te amo muito, de corpo e alma Draco. Nunca se esqueça disto, independente do que aconteça.

Com um sopro de magia ambos ficaram limpos e num segundo feitiço estavam vestindo seus pijamas e cobertos por um macio e quente edredom. Draco sentindo-se absolutamente satisfeito e plenamente amado abraçou Harry pela cintura e com um suspiro feliz entregou-se ao sono, usando o peito do moreno como travesseiro.

Notas explicativas:

Nota¹: feitiço de selamento pesquisado por Mione em livros guardados zelosamente pelo ministério, vide explicação mais completa no cap. extra 01. Tradução mais aproximada: _Selar Magia!_

Nota²: feitiço de transferência de força ou magia, também pesquisado num dos livros acima citados, vide explicação mais completa cap. extra 01. Tradução mais aproximada: _Transferir Magia!_

Nota³: Tradução mais aproximada: _Azar de quem perdeu. _E põem azar nisto, não? :)

**Nota de Fabianadat:**

Oi gente!

Espero que estejam curtindo os extras, como vêem nos encaminhamos para um fim que deixara uma janela em aberto, afinal não nos estenderemos em todos os meandros das modificações que estão para acontecer no Mundo Mágico devido à decisão de Harry, mais deixaremos um bom panorama do que pode, ou não, acontecer.

Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, eles são os alimentos de quem escreve.

Beijos!

Obs: quem ai curtiu o lance do _Vae victus_? Vi a frase e a definição em um filme (do qual não lembro o nome, mais lembro que era ruim de doer) e achei um boa forma de Harry mostrar a Bolton que apesar de ser o novo mestre dele, ele, Alfie, não era mais que isso, um perdedor azarado. Espero ter passado a idéia correta. :)

**Nota da Topaz:**

Oi pessoal! Mais um extra no pedaço. Curtinho e espero que interessante, sejam legais e deixem reviews tá?

A fic está na reta final. Mais dois ou no máximo três capítulos e bye, bye! O lemon light deste cap. é só para preparar o espírito para a pegação dos próximos, e sejam sinceros caros leitores: a trama da fic está tão chata que só os lemon estão prestando? Precisamos de respostas, por favor!

Estamos trabalhando para fazer a coisa interessante, com base nos livros mas neste universo levemente alternativo, com um grifo nada tapado e um Dray sempre sonserino mas também carinhoso. Eu particularmente gosto da personalidade multifacetada do Potter e da língua afiada do Malfoy.

Opiniões e reviews são bem-vindos, e se forem em número interessante, prometemos ralar o máximo para colocar o próximo capítulo on-line no dia das bruxas. Palavra de Lufa! Minha vassoura ecologicamente correta e movida a hidrogênio já veio da revisão, só falta dar o polimento! E vamos festear no 31/10.

OBS.: A FABIANADAT FEZ ANIVERSÁRIO NA METADE DO MÊS!

Então minha cara bruxinha, meu feliz aniversário meio atrasado, um abração, um beijo estalado na bochecha e meu desejo de que consigamos fazer outras parcerias como esta fic. Tenho certeza que nós duas curtimos até mais que os leitores. SLASH THE WORLD! Especialmente os Drarry, pois eles são demais juntos!

Teu presente vai em breve, como te falei um "colírio digital". Espero que curtas e babes muito! ( Pois é, a Lufa aqui faz coleção de foto de macho lindo, então já podem ter uma ideia do presentinho...)

UMA ÚLTIMA TAGARELICE:

A Alis Clow e a Coyote fizeram parceria e saiu o RLD-fiction, com a nova geração e centrada nas aprontações do Fred Weasley II, com o Albus, Scorpius, James etc. e tal. Vale a pena dar uma lidinha e chorem de rir com os papos das duas no final de cada capítulo. A coisa promete.

.net/s/5799955/1/RedLight_District


	26. Dois pequenos milagres

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

EXTRA 03. DOIS PEQUENOS MILAGRES

Fevereiro findou, março já estava pela metade e a vida prosseguia em compasso de espera para a família Malfoy Potter. Draco estava ficando menos exausto a cada doação de magia, mas é claro que Harry não precisava saber disso; era tão bom ser mimado! Seu marido era realmente a epítome do grifinório, o levando para casa amparado pela cintura, fazendo questão de que fossem preparados seus pratos favoritos, comprando os chocolates mais maravilhosos que o mundo trouxa ou bruxo possuíam a fim de ajudar a restaurar suas forças e várias vezes o ajudando a tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Era tudo de bom! E o sexo... Sem palavras! Doce, terno, de uma sensualidade morna que lhe aquecia também o coração e a alma.

Agora os pequeninos haviam passado dos sete meses e tudo indicava que a gravidez poderia prosseguir por mais algum tempo. Então eles deram o próximo passo: iniciar o enxoval das crianças e explicar para a filha que em breve ela ganharia dois irmãozinhos.

Bella pareceu aceitar bem a novidade e fez uma pergunta que os deixou desconcertados:

- Os nenê "tá" na barriga do papai Harry? Eu "tava"! A vó Molly mostrou as fosfogafia, mas você tá magrinho! Onde eles tão escondido?

Os dois se olharam, pasmos com o entendimento da pequena sobre os fatos da vida e trataram de explicar que os irmãozinhos estavam crescendo em outra barriga e depois viriam para casa prontinhos. A menina pareceu aceitar a situação e antes de se voltar novamente para sua brincadeira ela perguntou: - Eu posso ver a barriga com os bebês?

E Draco sempre um bom negociador respondeu: - Você precisa ser uma mocinha bem comportada e se a tia Hermione permitir nós te levamos.

A loirinha finalmente se dando por satisfeita balançou a cabeça e voltou a ninar a boneca no bercinho.

Draco e Harry ainda admirados foram para o escritório conversar sobre a questão e combinaram de falar com Hermione e também com o pediatra da filha sobre o pedido.

No dia seguinte falaram com o pediatra da filha e à noite com Hermione. Depois de pesarem os prós e contras, ficou combinado que Bella iria ver a "barriga com os bebês" no início da semana.

No dia marcado, Bella estava agitada, a pobre Minky teve dificuldades para conseguir prender o cabelo muito fininho com as presilhas que a pequena havia escolhido. No final das contas, Draco conseguiu finalizar a toalete da pequena e foi até o St. Mungus onde Harry já os esperava. Para não assustar a filha, o moreno havia criado um feitiço de desilusão nos fios e tubos ligados ao corpo de Gemma, deixando somente os monitores visíveis; também transfigurou as cobertas para cores suaves em lugar do branco hospitalar e colocou flores no quarto, assim o lugar pareceria mais com os quartos que ela conhecia.

A menina entrou de mãos dadas com o loiro e Hermione, mas quando viu Harry correu para os braços dele e depois começou a observar o ambiente até focar o olhar na moça adormecida.

Harry seguindo o olhar respondeu a pergunta implícita: - É ela que está com os nossos bebês, quer chegar mais perto?

A pequena balançou a cabeça e fitou o rosto da loira adormecida perguntando:

- Porque ela tá dormindo?

- Por que os bebês estão crescendo muito e ela fica cansada, então Gemma precisa dormir bastante.

- Posso ver os nenês?

Hermione interferiu: - Ver ainda não, mas pode colocar a mão na barriga e se você tiver sorte vai sentir os dois se mexendo.

Bella olhou para a medibruxa com um sorriso e os olhos brilhando como jóias; balançando a cabeça e se aproximando da cama, ela subiu numa banqueta para ficar mais perto e olhava maravilhada a barriga proeminente. Com cuidado ela estendeu as mãozinhas e pousou na pele da gestante; olhando fixamente para a barriga como se tivesse hipnotizada, a menina abriu bem as mãos pequenas e um brilho azulado partindo dos dedinhos dela se espalhou pela barriga de Gemma.

Os monitores dos bebês dispararam e a pequena sorria ao sentir os pontapés dos irmãozinhos na palma de suas mãos. Os três adultos muito surpresos e sem querer assustar Bella se acercaram da gestante temendo alguma reação indesejada, mas em pouco tempo tudo retornou ao normal e a loirinha sorrindo muito explicou:

- Eu disse um oi, e eles deram chutes!

Os quatro ficaram mais algum tempo no quarto e depois seguiram para a sala de Hermione a fim de tomarem um chá com biscoitos, como já era tradicional a cada visita de Bella no St. Mungus. Antes de entrarem na lareira de flú à pequena abraçou e beijou Hermione e quando ela se levantou, a menina inclinou a cabeça numa pose pensativa e estendeu a mão encostando no ventre da medibruxa.

A castanha concluiu que Bella estava vendo as "diferenças de barriga", mas a loirinha de repente enviou a mesma onda de magia azulada e com um sorriso muito "Malfoy" chamou a castanha e falou no ouvido dela em tom de segredo: - Tem um nenê aí! - E saiu pulando que nem uma coelhinha, indo para o colo de Draco que entrou no flú seguido por Harry que lhe abanou sumindo nas chamas verdes.

A medibruxa meio atordoada, apesar de não levar muito a sério o declaração da afilhadinha, resolveu fazer o teste de gravidez por desencargo de consciência. A vida corrida e a loucura dos últimos tempos com o caso de Gemma haviam contribuído para deixar seus hormônios virados do avesso e houve ocasiões em que ela não conseguia se lembrar de ter conjurado o feitiço contraceptivo.

Respirando profundamente para se acalmar, ela sacou a varinha da túnica e conjurou: _"- Fetus revelio!" _e como uma projeção em pleno ar, seu ventre se iluminou mostrando uma criaturinha minúscula abrigada ali. Um filho! Ela iria ser mãe!

Deixando detalhadas instruções para sua equipe sobre o tratamento de Gemma e o andamento das demais pesquisas, Hermione num misto de surpresa, ansiedade, pavor e alegria entrou no flú, queria chegar a sua casa e ter alguns momentos de reflexão sobre a novidade.

Depois de alguns dias e vários exames de saúde, ela constatou estar tudo na mais perfeita ordem com ela e com a criança e sentindo-se mais segura ela decidiu contar a Rony.

O ruivo não sabia se ria, chorava ou desmaiava. Parecia um filhotinho de cachorro que ganhou um brinquedo novo, abraçando e beijando a esposa, falando com a barriga e cogitando um milhão de coisas para seu filho ou filha. Após quase uma hora de falatório e carinhos, Hermione com um sorriso balançou a cabeça e sugeriu: - Quem sabe você faz uma chamada para a Toca e conta a novidade?

Rindo que nem bobo ele fez a chamada de flú e começou a tropeçar nas palavras:

- Oi mãe, oi pai! Por Merlin! Eu tenho algo... Bem eu... - Engoliu em seco com os olhos rasos d'água e continuou: - Eu, eu vou... - E castanha interrompeu:

- Senhor e Senhora Weasley, o Rony está tentando dizer que vocês serão avós mais uma vez.

Molly vendo o sorriso da nora entendeu rápido: - Você vai me dar um neto?

E Rony agitado respondeu:

- É mãe, eu vou ser pai!

Arthur depois de parabenizar o filho, foi buscar uma garrafa de hidromel e tomando a esposa pela mão saíram pela lareira do apartamento do jovem casal, e brindaram ao novo membro da família.

A boa nova se espalhou pela família e conhecidos rapidamente, foram muitas chamadas de flú, corujas e presentes parabenizando o casal. Pela repercussão do caso Bradury, a gravidez da ferrenha defensora da vida teve lugar na coluna social do Profeta Diário, fazendo Rony inchar de orgulho.

Alguns dias depois, Hermione foi arrastada por Draco para uma expedição de compras para as crianças. Os dois chegaram carregados de pacotes miniaturizados e a castanha com metade do enxoval pronto.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Abril chegou e o aniversário de três anos de Bella teve como tema filhotinhos de animais mágicos, a menina só falava de bebês, e Jorge mais uma vez superou as expectativas criando um berçário com os mais diversos filhotes. A criançada adorou, mas quem chegou as lágrimas foi Hagrid.

O quarto dos gêmeos estava pronto, decorado em tons pastel, com todos os acessórios imagináveis e os armários abarrotados de roupas. A loirinha fez questão de mostrar o lugar aos convidados e só falava dos "maninhos".

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

As doações de magia prosseguiam, sendo bem aceitas pelas crianças e Gemma se mantinha num quadro estável. A bonança prosseguiu até o meio do mês de maio quando numa alteração brusca, o coração da gestante começou a falhar. Depois de várias tentativas entre poções e tratamentos trouxas, a paciente alcançou um frágil equilíbrio que certamente não duraria muito. Hermione iniciou a administração de medicamentos para auxiliar a maturação dos pulmões das crianças e teve uma conversa profissional com Harry e Draco, avisando que se o estado da gestante piorasse, teriam de fazer uma cesariana antes da hora ou os gêmeos entrariam em sofrimento.

Quando se está muito ansioso, parece que tudo fica em câmera lenta, fazendo o nervosismo piorar e nada parece andar no compasso adequado. Apesar de tentarem manterem-se calmos e otimistas, para Draco e Harry o relógio andava lento demais.

O loiro nomeou um dos seus assistentes mais capazes para substituí-lo e Harry comunicou a Kingsley que estava se afastando definitivamente do seu cargo no corpo dos Aurores e só retornaria ao Ministério quando os gêmeos estivessem nascidos e com a saúde estabilizada.

Junho chegou trazendo a promessa de um verão quente, e no dia seguinte do aniversário de Draco, o que andava em compasso lento acelerou bruscamente. O coração de Gemma falhou novamente e estava a caminho de uma parada cardíaca sem volta.

Hermione chamou os dois pelo flú enquanto vestia a túnica cirúrgica e apressava a equipe para que os berços aquecidos e demais equipamentos de uma UTI Neonatal estivessem em perfeito funcionamento quando as crianças chegassem. Ela sempre teve uma boa intuição e algo lhe dizia que as crianças reagiriam mal a qualquer procedimento mágico, assim, Harry e Draco haviam adquirido os equipamentos que depois ficariam para uso no hospital.

Quando os dois pais nervosos chegaram ao St. Mungus, a cesariana já estava em andamento. Eles colocaram os trajes esterilizados e ficaram num canto da sala observando. O garotinho foi retirado primeiro e em seguida a menina. Nenhum dos dois chorou e a equipe trabalhou rápido desimpedindo as vias aéreas e aquecendo os pequeninos. Depois de um tempo que pareceu infinito foram ouvidos os chorinhos tão esperados e Gemma deu seu último suspiro.

Após os procedimentos de testes e pesagem, os pequeninos embrulhados em mantas foram colocados nos berços aquecidos e monitorados da maneira trouxa. Apesar de estarem com 36 semanas, eram bastante pequenos para a idade gestacional, a menina pesou 1,900Kg e o garotinho 2,300Kg. Eram dois lutadores, que apesar de todos os revezes vieram ao mundo cercados de carinho e cuidados.

Quando as crianças já estavam nos berços aquecidos, Harry e Draco aproximaram-se dos filhos e ficaram admirando as figurinhas minúsculas, as mãozinhas que se agitavam, as caretas, e ambos estavam admirados com o tamanho dos gêmeos. Harry vira a filha depois do parto e novamente com quase um ano e Draco havia conhecido a filha com dois meses.

Os resultados da bateria de testes já estavam nas mãos de Hermione que ficou ao lado do casal observando os gêmeos. Ela chamou a atenção dos dois e comunicou:

- Vamos às notícias: os dois estão estáveis, os órgãos internos são perfeitos e como vocês puderam constatar ambos são muito pequenos para a idade gestacional. Então eles terão de ficar no hospital até estarem mais fortes. A garotinha precisa atingir a marca dos dois quilos para ser liberada e vai ficar em observação, o menino precisa melhorar a função pulmonar, a taxa de oxigenação dele está abaixo do desejado e pode trazer problemas sérios. Creio que por uns dias vamos acampar por aqui. Vocês notaram como os dois ficaram mais sossegados com vocês por perto? Eles instintivamente reconhecem a semelhança da magia, e precisam desta proximidade para se equilibrar. Provavelmente por alguns meses os dois vão necessitar constantemente da proximidade de vocês. Na medida em que o core mágico deles estabilizar e a magia doada se integrar completamente ao sistema das crianças, eles vão desenvolver suas próprias barreiras e ficar bem menos dependentes. Pelo menos em teoria é o que deve ocorrer, pois este procedimento nunca foi feito antes.

O vaticínio da castanha se mostrou bastante apurado, e por dez dias Harry, Draco e ela praticamente moraram no hospital. A saúde dos pequenos foi melhorando rapidamente e as boquinhas minúsculas sugavam com fúria as mamadeiras enriquecidas com vitaminas e poções fortalecedoras.

Os pais embevecidos acompanhavam de perto cada progresso dos gêmeos que tiveram seus nomes escolhidos: a menina parecia uma bonequinha, com o rostinho miúdo, a boca em formato de coração e algumas finas mechas de cabelinho ruivo no topo da cabeça seria Amy Lilly e o garotinho de cabelos muito loiros, faminto e agitado foi chamado de Kai.

A única pausa dos três foi justamente para o funeral de Gemma. Draco descobriu que Callun fora enterrado num cemitério trouxa e providenciou para que a esposa ficasse junto dele. A cerimônia foi simples e emocionante; pois apesar de saber que a gestante não teria salvação, a perda de uma vida era sempre dolorosa. Mas os frutos do sacrifício dela estavam em franca recuperação e haviam ganho uma família maravilhosa.

Um ciclo de vida se extinguiu e duas novas vidas começavam.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

A chegada dos gêmeos na Mansão Malfoy foi cercada de cuidados e por pelo menos um mês nada de visitas até as crianças se ambientarem.

A adaptação se revelou um tanto complicada, os pequenos choravam muito e ficava ainda pior se Harry ou Draco não estivessem por perto. Como havia predito Hermione, eles precisavam sentir as auras mágicas conhecidas e Bella não desgrudava dos pequeninos, se recusando a dormir em seu próprio quarto. Para completar a confusão os gêmeos passavam mal com a magia conjurada pelos elfos, assim era tudo feito da maneira trouxa.

No resumo da ópera, o quarto do casal Malfoy-Potter virou o quartel general da casa, com os dois bruxos, Bella e os gêmeos dividindo o espaço e a cama; numa maratona sem fim de mamadeiras, troca de fraldas, de roupas, banhos e revisões médicas semanais, sem contar as horas de choradeira e colo.

Numa tarde chuvosa de Agosto, Molly, Arthur, Gina e a filha mais Hermione apareceram na Mansão Malfoy para um chá da tarde.

Kai e Amy haviam completado dois meses de vida e a saúde deles começava a se estabilizar finalmente. Ainda eram pequenos e o peso não estava ideal, mas dadas as condições da gestação eles estavam indo muito bem.

Hermione sempre meticulosa, ainda aconselhava a usar o mínimo possível de magia nos dois, para evitar a possibilidade de desestabilização do core mágico, então os pequenos requeriam muito "trabalho manual" como troca de fraldas, banhos, trocas constantes de roupa por causa dos vômitos e mesmo as mamadeiras precisavam ser aquecidas do modo trouxa, pois os feitiços de aquecimento deixavam traços de magia que faziam os gêmeos passar mal.

Minky estava consternada por não poder ajudar mais, mantendo o quarto das crianças e as roupas na mais perfeita ordem, tudo manualmente, pois a magia de elfo ainda interferia com os pequenos.

As visitas neste período eram poucas e espaçadas, fazendo Harry, Draco e Bella viverem quase num casulo. Os dois adultos andavam cansados e sem tempo para nada, pois as exigências eram pesadas e Bella também pedia atenção, querendo brincar de bonecas ou voar na vassoura miniaturizada que Harry lhe dera de presente e Draco havia ficado fulo da vida, quase arrancando a cabeça do marido por isso.

Depois de dois longos meses nesta roda viva de muitos cuidados e poucas horas de sono, onde os dois estavam sentindo-se um misto de leiteria, lavanderia, berços ambulantes e meio zumbis, as coisas estavam voltando à normalidade.

Bella aceitou voltar a dormir no seu próprio quarto dizendo que os maninhos estavam ficando "fortinhos", os pequenos conseguiam ficar em seus berços por um maior período de tempo e os dois finalmente conseguiram deitar na cama de casal sem "acompanhantes".

Hermione e a pediatra dos gêmeos concordaram em permitir algumas visitas, preferentemente de pessoas da família para acostumar os dois com a presença de outras auras mágicas.

Tudo corria bem e o chá foi servido na sala de estar contando com deliciosas iguarias bruxas. Bella e a filha de Gina brincaram juntas e tomaram o chá numa mesinha especial junto com as bonecas.

Hermione já mostrando a gravidez, conversou com o com os dois sobre a saúde de Kai e Amy, mimou os pequenos, deu colo para Bella que encostou o rosto na barriga da medibruxa e ficou muito quietinha escutando sabe-se lá o quê. Então para a surpresa de todos, ela encarou Hermione e falou: - Tia Mi tem uma menininha aí dentro. Qual o nome dela?

Sem saber o que responder a medibruxa falou: - Ainda estamos escolhendo querida.

A menina balançou a cabeça e foi brincar.

No finalzinho da tarde a castanha avisou que teria de sair para fazer uma última ronda no hospital e Gina aproveitou a ocasião para se despedir também. A ruivinha fez cara feia, mas deu um beijo na prima e pegou a mão da mãe para entrar no flú. Bella abriu o berreiro:

- Não vai prima! Fica aqui brincando!

Os adultos tentaram explicar que estava na hora de ir embora, mas a loirinha teve uma daqueles ataques de birra comuns para a idade, digna do sangue Malfoy que possuía, berrando a plenos pulmões e liberando uma onda de magia que chegou a apagar o fogo da lareira.

Com a barulheira e a magia, os gêmeos também acordaram assustados e o caos estava armado. Três crianças chorando, a filha de Gina fazendo beicinho e os adultos tentando acalmar os ânimos.

Harry e Draco pegaram os pequenos chorosos no colo e Arthur muito calmo chamou Bella num canto e conversava baixinho com ela enquanto o fogo da lareira era novamente aceso. Em alguns minutos a menina sossegou e combinou de passar uma tarde na casa de Gina para brincar, mãe e filha entraram no flú sendo seguidas por Hermione que já estava atrasada.

Quando tudo parecia se acalmar, Kai regurgitou a mamadeira, vomitando em cima de Draco.

O loiro era um ótimo cuidador, mas fraldas sujas e principalmente o cheirinho do leite azedo o deixavam enjoado. Como ele mesmo havia comentado várias vezes, um de seus defeitos era o de andar sempre cheiroso e bem vestido. O cansaço e o stress levaram a melhor e ele parecendo atordoado colocou o menino no outro braço de Harry e avisou: - Vou me limpar.

E seguiu para o quarto parecendo um autômato.

Harry, pasmo com a atitude dele e duas crianças no colo ficou sem ação. Quase que por reflexo, Amy também regurgitou um pouco do leite e o macacãozinho que ela vestia agora tinha uma trilha de leite coalhado escorrendo até o chão.

Molly, mãe e avó experiente, limpou a boquinha da menina e a colocou no berço enquanto pegava o garotinho que estava muito mais sujinho e torcia a boquinha querendo chorar de novo nos braços de um Harry atônito. Então ela falou: - Pode deixar Harry, eu cuido dos pequenos. Vá atrás de Draco, ele me pareceu um tanto abalado.

Saindo do transe, o moreno balançou a cabeça e falou: - Estes dois meses foram bem cansativos.

E ela compreensiva respondeu:

- Eu sei meu filho. Se crianças perfeitamente saudáveis dão trabalho, eu posso imaginar como deve ser cuidar destes dois e praticamente sem magia. Agora vá ver seu marido.

Sem precisar de um segundo convite, ele disparou escadaria acima e entrando no quarto deles seguiu o som da água corrente.

Entrando no banheiro, ele viu as roupas amontoadas num canto e Draco de olhos fechados encostado na parede de azulejos parecendo cansado e frustrado sob o jato de água.

Ouvindo a movimentação, o loiro abriu os olhos e ao ver Harry disparou:

- Harry! Você deixou as crianças sozinhas?

O moreno sorriu e respondeu:

- Claro que não! Você esqueceu que temos visitas?

Draco respondeu numa fala gemida:

- Eu sei, mas a Bella está chateada e os pequenos precisam trocar de roupa!

- A Molly e o Arthur cuidarão deles. Não se preocupe.

O loiro ficou em silêncio enquanto Harry passeava os olhos pelo corpo elegante do marido, deliciosamente ensopado. Sem pensar, ele se despiu e entrou no box, relaxando ao sentir a água quente descer sobre seus músculos cansados.

- E quanto a mim? - Draco sussurrou, virando-se para encará-lo. - Quem vai cuidar de mim?

- Eu, é claro. - Harry chegou mais perto do loiro, deslizando as mãos sobre sua pele úmida numa caricia lenta e provocante. - Eu sempre procuro satisfazer seus desejos, não é mesmo?

- Hum, você tem seus momentos. - Draco concordou sentindo o corpo responder ao contato das mãos de seu amado. - Mas agora eu estou muito tenso e gostaria de relaxar pelo menos um pouquinho... – um bico gracioso adornando os lábios.

- Nisto eu creio que posso ajudar. - Harry murmurou antes de cobrir os lábios do marido com os seus.

Eles não tinham muito tempo, Harry sabia que não podiam se demorar, mas ambos estavam molhados, excitados, Draco estava tão carente... E ele não pôde resistir, não que ele quisesse.

Alcançando o sabonete, Harry o esfregou nas mãos criando uma espuma cremosa e abundante, e tomando as duas ereções que despertavam em sua mão, começou os movimentos de vai e vem.

Draco gemeu baixinho, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Harry, e começou a estocar na mão do marido. - Oh! Foda!

- Hum, eu bem que gostaria. - Harry arquejou. - Mas não dá tempo.

- Eu amo meus filhos... Mas estou tão cansado... - Draco resmungou, respirando em haustos enquanto a mão de Harry acelerava as carícias.

Harry riu um tanto sem fôlego, beijando o queixo do loiro. - Eu sei amor, mas esta fase vai passar logo... Você vai ver.

- Oh, certo. - Os dedos de Draco cravaram-se ombros do marido quando ele começou a estremecer. - E.. Eu acho que vou ... Ohhhhh! – a falta de contato íntimo desde o nascimento das crianças fez o orgasmo chegar rápido demais.

Harry gemeu enquanto o sexo de Draco se derramava tépido em sua mão. Com um grito baixo, Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, se colando no corpo do moreno. Um momento depois, Harry também gozou, ofegando enquanto seu corpo tremia de prazer.

De alguma forma eles conseguiram sair do chuveiro, vestir-se e voltar até a sala de estar. A grande surpresa foi o silêncio reinante, Molly os recebeu com um sorriso e em cada um dos braços um bebê perfeitamente limpo e ressonando tranqüilamente.

Próximo da janela, Arthur ninava Bella no colo, e a menina estava quase dormindo. Então ajeitou a netinha sonolenta no sofá e colocou a adorada boneca de cabelos castanhos ao lado dela.

- Agora que está tudo calmo eu acho que é hora irmos para casa Arthur. - disse Molly. Ela piscou para Harry e Draco. - Além disso, creio que vocês devem secar o cabelo garotos. - Ela riu dos olhos arregalados dos dois. - Então, conseguiram aproveitar bem a "chuveirada"?

Draco corou furiosamente e Harry mordeu o lábio tartamudeando: - Hum... é... sim. – o moreno se rendeu envergonhado diante da perspicácia da mulher mais experiente.

Risonha ela colocou os pequenos no berço que estava ao lado do sofá e maternalmente fez um carinho nas bochechas de Harry e depois em Draco se explicando:

- Eu sei muito bem como eles dão trabalho! Como você acha que eu sobrevivi tendo sempre duas ou até quatro crianças pequenas querendo atenção ao mesmo tempo? Quando alguém aparecia para nos visitar e fazia a gentileza de dar uma ajudinha... Bem, eu e Arthur também tivemos a nossa cota de... "chuveiradas".

Ela piscou para o casal e deu o braço para o marido enquanto os dois desapareciam nas chamas verdes do flú.

Os rapazes boquiabertos fitavam a lareira e depois que as chamas verdes sumiram Draco falou:

- Por Mordred! Eu nunca mais vou olhar para o chuveiro sem me lembrar dela!

- Nada disso! Depois de nossa próxima "chuveirada", posso garantir que você só vai lembrar de nós dois.

Os olhos prateados brilharam apreciando o fulgor dos verdes, aquela promessa podia lhe render ótimos frutos.

- Você promete?

- Palavra de Grifinório!

Os dois se fitaram e sorriram, mentalmente agradecendo por contarem com a sabedoria e carinho de Molly em suas vidas.

**Nomes dos Gêmeos:**

**Amy Lilly:** Amy versão inglesa do francês Aimeé significando amada, vindo do latim vernáculo Amata e Lilly como homenagem a ruivíssima mãe do Harry. Lilly = lírio.

**Kai:** Conforme o idioma pode ter muitos significados, em Birmanês significa forte ou inquebrável, em Mandarim significa vitorioso ou triunfante e o meu preferido é o significado na língua africana Yoruba (falada na Nigéria), AMOR. O nome também faz referência ao cavaleiro da távola redonda Sir Kay, conhecido pelo temperamento forte, humor ácido e língua ferina; mas homem forte e valoroso.( lembra um pouquinho o Draco, né?).

(Topaz)

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Sério, estou decepciona com a quantidade de reviews que recebemos em nossos extras, será que estão ruins? Tsc, gente, review também serve pra dizer que não gostaram de algo, então, por favor, usem, mesmo que para este fim.

Como notaram este cap não teve pegapega, ficou pro próximo, e já aviso que vou pegar pesado, corações fracos, aviso, NÂO LEIAM! XD

Mas nos digam o que acharam da chegada dos gêmeos?

E gente, lembram que o Harry disse no Tribunal Bruxo? Pois é, logo os filhos deles estarão bem, e ele voltará para cumprir com a palavra dada.

Aqueles que devem tremei, pois justiça nem sempre tende a ser algo considerado bom.

Beijos!

**Nota da Topaz: **

Pois é, concordo em gênero, número e grau com a Fabiana. Comentem a FIC! Os extras estão tão medonhos assim? Se estão falem; não temos o dom da vidência.


	27. Uma pequena pausa e outras confusões

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

EXTRA 4 - Uma pequena pausa e outras confusões

Harry passeava pelos jardins da Mansão Malfoy com os gêmeos que dormiam no carrinho duplo enquanto sua mente vagava pelos acontecimentos daquele ano.

O sol tímido do início de Novembro iluminava as alamedas bem cuidadas, coloridas pelas últimas flores de outono. Draco estava na Londres trouxa cuidando de negócios e só chegaria à manhã seguinte. Bella, convidada pela filha de Gina, havia partido com Minky pelo flú para brincar com a priminha.

Com os pequeninos dormindo reinava a mais absoluta paz. E o moreno sorriu enquanto pensava na velha música "Silence is Golden" (numa tradução livre: O silêncio vale ouro) que só poderia ter sido escrita por alguém com filhos. Ele mesmo nunca dera tanto valor ao silêncio, mas a correria diária e a agitação constante com os filhos o fizeram apreciar enormemente os raros momentos de calmaria.

Dirigindo o carrinho para um canto isolado do jardim, ele passou por alguns salgueiros chorões cujos ramos quase alcançavam o chão e que também escondiam o seu recanto: uma pequena estufa de plantas tropicais que ele achara por acaso em uma de suas caminhadas alguns meses atrás.

Seu lar era onde estava a família que podia ser tanto na Mansão Malfoy quanto na casa dos Black, mas ele sentia necessidade de ter algo só seu, um lugar para meditar, relembrar ou até para esquecer-se do resto do mundo. Algumas estantes com os preciosos livros da biblioteca dos Black, outros comprados em suas andanças pelo mundo, algumas obras trouxas, um enorme sofá, poltronas confortáveis, mobília esparsa e um bar bem abastecido em meio a um agradável cenário bucólico compunham seu mundinho particular.

Desfazendo os feitiços de proteção ele abriu a porta e acomodou o carrinho dos gêmeos ao lado de uma poltrona onde se sentou para pensar.

Kai e Amy em breve completariam cinco meses, já estavam atingindo o peso normal para a idade e o core mágico deles havia estabilizado quase completamente. Hermione mais uma vez acertara em cheio: os olhos das crianças agora exibiam o "verde Potter", o cabelinho de Amy estava ficando mais vermelho e o de Kai de um loiro claro estava mudando para platinado. Agora os dois dormiam bastante e aceitavam alguns feitiços como os de limpeza, mas as mamadeiras e papinhas ainda precisavam ser feitas manualmente.

Bella estava crescendo rápido, às vezes parecia uma mocinha nos seus três anos, mas volta e meia dava mostras do gênio forte. Também, pensava o moreno, filha de um grifinório esquentadinho e de um sonserino genioso, a garotinha não seria uma criatura dócil e cordata. Mas no geral era uma boa menina.

Relembrando os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores, repassou o Halloween na Toca. A data sempre mexia com ele, pois era o aniversário da morte de seus pais, e ele não conseguia se integrar completamente no clima de uma das mais agitadas festas bruxas. Sempre ficava uma pontada de dor e aquele sonho impossível de "como teria sido se eles ainda estivessem aqui"; mas agora ele tinha sua família com Draco e fazia parte dos Weasleys também.

Relembrando a animação de Jorge que havia decorado lindamente a casa e o pátio para a celebração, encontrou consolo para si, pois o ruivo havia perdido o gêmeo e depois de anos de tristeza havia reencontrado Angelina e os dois estavam apaixonados.

Por mais que lhe doesse a saudade daquilo que ele não tivera, Prongs e Lilly deviam estar felizes por ele e tinha certeza de que haviam aprovado sua união com Draco.

A festa na Toca foi animada, com caça as guloseimas para a criançada fantasiada com capricho. Jorge, de vampiro com cabelo vermelho sangue e presas enormes divertiu e assustou o pessoal, Angelina estava fantástica como Rainha das fadas, a filha de Gina vestida de sereia estava muito lindinha, mas como todo pai coruja, achava que seus rebentos eram os mais bonitos.

Bella vestiu um traje de "Princesa das abóboras" com uma saia de tule de inúmeras camadas cor de laranja, collant da mesma cor e um corselete verde de lamê que imitava folhas, meias e sapatilhas verdes completado por uma tiara enfeitada com minúsculas abóboras cobertas de purpurina. Os bebês vestiam macacõezinhos com pompons no traseiro e toquinhas com orelhas imitando coelhinhos.

Foi uma celebração em família, com o adicional de boa parte da "Nova Ordem da Fênix" que veio felicitar e também conhecer os novos membros da família Malfoy-Potter. Neville e Luna também trouxeram o filho para a celebração e Hermione foi o centro das atenções no oitavo mês de gravidez.

Molly havia comentado que estava na hora de Harry e Draco saírem mais, pois os bebês estavam bem de saúde e os elfos eram competentes, mas o casal ainda estava receoso que pudesse haver alguma piora no estado dos pequenos. Ambos estavam mesmo precisando de uma pausa, pois neste mar de felicidade paternal a vida a dois andava meio esquecida e os poucos momentos de intimidade eram durante o banho ou uma meia horinha de madrugada entre as mamadeiras e trocas de fraldas.

Mas como pais extremados, a saúde e bem estar das crianças vinha em primeiro lugar.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

No dia seguinte, Harry havia recebido uma mensagem de Smith pelo celular dizendo ter informações sobre o Senhor Hyde e ele havia respondido que o mais brevemente possível marcaria um encontro para trocarem informações. Assim que Draco voltasse de Londres ele combinaria um dia para falar com os caçadores; finalmente o bruxo que matara os pais biológicos de seus filhos iria ter a merecida punição e tinha certeza de que o homem sabia de muitos podres do Ministério da Magia. Seriam dois proveitos numa única tacada.

O dia passou sem maiores incidentes e no final da tarde Bella chegou cansada, mas muito falante, contando sobre as brincadeiras e tudo o que vira na casa de Gina. Depois do banho e do jantar a loirinha viu uns vinte minutos do filme da Cinderela (seu favorito) e dormiu.

Os gêmeos demoraram mais para sossegar e duas vezes durante a madrugada Harry foi checar os filhos que surpreendentemente não pediram atenção, só devoraram as mamadeiras, arrotaram e voltaram a dormir o sono dos anjos.

Draco chegou a casa próximo das onze da manhã e encontrou o marido e os filhos no quarto de brinquedos. Bella com o traje de Cinderela brincava com as bonecas num castelo miniaturizado e Minky era sua assistente também trajando uma fantasia. Na verdade não dava para saber qual das duas estava se divertindo mais.

Harry sentado numa almofada observava o desenrolar da brincadeira e auxiliava os gêmeos a agarrar os brinquedos espalhados sobre o edredom colorido, o loiro juntou-se a eles cheio de saudade e passaram o dia neste clima familiar, evitando assuntos mais pesados.

À noite, depois de acomodar as crianças, Harry comentou que precisava resolver algumas pendências no mundo trouxa e depois de combinar os horários com Draco marcou de se encontrar com Smith no Belushi´s Bar, ao anoitecer do dia seguinte.

A conversa foi agradável e rever os antigos companheiros trouxe muitas lembranças.

Perto das dez da noite chegou o caçador que possuía as informações sobre o senhor Hyde e o tom da conversa ficou mais sério; o homem tinha boas ligações na Albânia e depois de pesquisar um pouco havia descoberto a verdadeira identidade do homem que recebera a alcunha de Senhor Hyde.

Seu nome verdadeiro era Visar Kushtim, nascido na Albânia, dez anos mais novo que Tom Riddle e expulso da comunidade bruxa do país por seu fanatismo e tendências maníacas; nada fora efetivamente provado, mas vários assassinatos e mortes suspeitas causadas por poções eram atribuídas a ele. Ao saber do levante e das idéias pregadas pelo Lorde das Trevas apresentou-se voluntariamente e foi admitido no círculo dos homens mais perigosos, trabalhando sempre nas sombras e desenvolvendo poções que nem o próprio Snape, Mestre Pocionista oficial dos Comensais da Morte, admitiria fazer.

Mago talentoso, muito versado em magia negra e especialista em poções, preferia agir nas sombras e era absolutamente fanático pela pureza do sangue bruxo. Um dos homens de retaguarda de Voldemort, encarregado de fazer as poções mais maléficas e destruidoras, ardiloso e dono de um tipo físico comum, facilmente se confundia na multidão e por isto escapava dos caçadores.

O moreno combinou de recompensar os caçadores pelas informações obtidas, e pediu para ser comunicado de eventuais extras sobre o bruxo em questão, pagando uma rodada extra de bebidas para todos da mesa, despediu-se e voltou para casa ruminando sobre as informações e traçando planos de uma investigação paralela.

Chegando em casa, Harry nada comentou sobre o assunto com o marido e dois dias se passaram na rotina de fraldas, mamadeiras, suquinhos, papinhas e passeios no jardim. Para completar a loucura semanal, Bella andava numa daquelas fases de total inapetência e a única solução foi chamar Monstro para cozinhar na mansão. O adorável humor da criatura estava deixando os outros elfos um tanto agitados e a mansão Malfoy fervia de atividade.

Mas na metade da manhã de sexta-feira tudo mudou.

As chamas da lareira da sala de estar rugiram e das labaredas verdes saiu a matriarca Weasley parecendo um furacão e falando mais rápido que uma chuvarada de balaços. Atropelados pela onda de energia de Molly, eles entenderam algumas palavras soltas como crianças, A Toca, três dias de descanso enquanto ela subia as escadas e comandava os elfos a arrumarem a bagagem das crianças com presteza, encolhendo carrinhos de passeio e brinquedos numa rapidez fora do comum.

Sem parar a ladainha, despachou Monstro um tanto contrariado com as bagagens para A Toca enquanto apressava Minky que descia com Bella pela mão ao mesmo tempo ralhava com os dois adultos pelo ar de cansaço enquanto levava em cada braço um bebê assombrosamente sossegado.

Antes de entrar novamente nas chamas verdes, ela virou-se para os dois com um enorme sorriso que nada tinha de inocente e se despediu dizendo:

- Divirtam-se rapazes!

E desapareceu nas labaredas diante dos dois homens estupefatos, que pareciam petrificados abrindo e fechando a boca sem conseguir articular uma única palavra.

Foi o silencio que trouxe Draco à realidade alguns minutos depois:

- Que demônios foi isto?

Harry riu balançando a cabeça, e respondeu:

- Foi só a Molly nos dando três dias de paz.

- Como?

- Você escutou: TRÊS dias de paz.

Eles amavam os filhos, que sem dúvida davam um imenso trabalho, e como confiavam plenamente em Molly, não tinham com o que se preocupar.

Draco acabou desjejum e subiu para o quarto, estranhamente emudecido enquanto uma frase girava sem parar em sua mente: - Se isso for um sonho, que demore acabar.

O loiro puxou as cobertas para cima do corpo se ajeitou para dormir, e sem abrir os olhos bateu a mão do seu lado num mudo convite para Harry que entendeu a deixa e se juntou a ele, iriam tirar uma longa e revigorante soneca. E depois... Bem, depois era depois.

Bendita Molly.

Acabaram dormindo uma boa parte do dia, durante a tarde passearam pelas alamedas dos jardins seguidos de perto pelos impávidos pavões albinos, leram deitados no mesmo sofá com os pés de um se esfregando no do outro, aproveitando a proximidade.

E para o encerramento perfeito daquele dia, Harry levou Draco até Paris, a cidade luz da França.

No Café De Flore, localizado na famosa Boulevard Saint-Germain, Draco observava a estátua que os trouxas diziam ser de uma Deusa da Flora, mas como bom estudioso, ele sabia que na verdade se tratava de uma dríade amaldiçoada por suas irmãs ao tentar usar seus poderes para fazer o mal aos humanos, e sua punição por tal ato era ver a vida passar diante de sua eterna imobilidade junto daqueles a quem um dia tentou fazer mal. Mas mesmo assim era uma bela obra.

O café era um ótimo lugar para prestigiar a preguiça e brindar o ócio, e ali muitos faziam isso, visto que quase todas as mesas postas nas calçadas estavam ocupadas, sem contar as inúmeras pessoas que simplesmente flanavam pelas belas e antigas ruas de Paris.

Chegaram de volta a mansão esgotados e felizes, um banho quente regado a um sexo rápido e cama.

No sábado Harry levou o loiro para uma volta de vassoura por sobre o extenso e preservado bosque que fazia parte das terras da Mansão, e pousaram na margem de um lago cristalino perdido entre as arvores Draco ficou no gramado enquanto Harry se refrescava nas águas límpidas.

- Cuidado Harry, ninguém mergulhou nestas águas! – gritou o loiro como advertência ao ver o marido afastar-se em direção à parte mais profunda.

O moreno lançou um olhar travesso ao loiro e tomando fôlego mergulhou. Instante depois se podia notar um pequeno alvoroço na superfície do lago, Draco inquietou-se, alguns animais mágicos eram bem irascíveis e territoriais, sem contar que outros tantos eram extremamente perigosos.

E foi com o coração na mão que o loiro foi aproximando-se da beirada da água, a apreensão começava a tomar forma nele. A água agitava-se cada vez mais, e vagarosamente a agitação começou a dirigir-se para parte mais rasa, e na mesma medida o loiro foi afastando.

E então algo irrompeu das águas.

- Merlin ressuscitado! – Falou Draco bastante assustado dando largas passadas para trás.

O moreno estava montado em nada menos que um kelpie, e a criatura eqüina se sacudia fazendo água espargir-se de seu pêlo pardo, de sua crina e do rabo cinza que estava mesclada com plantas aquáticas, mas era na cabeça que o horror começava. Aqueles dentes que facilmente lembravam os de um tubarão e parecendo tão afiados quanto, os olhos estranhamente humanóides reviravam demonstrando a luta que ele travava para se livrar daquele que o montava com destreza, o estranho animal corcoveava escoiceando torcendo o corpo numa tentativa de se livrar da carga extra.

Harry o afastava na direção contraria a Draco, água escorrendo pelo corpo, as pernas aferradas ao corpo abaixo de si, suas mãos enroscadas com perícia na crina, e na face uma expressão de diversão. Draco estarrecido acompanhava a tudo de sua segura distancia e cogitava _que raio de divertimento era aquele, por Morgana! Esse monstro poderia facilmente arrancar um bom naco do corpo daquele imbecil!_

Vários minutos depois e com mais alguns pulos sem conseguir nada o animal aquietou-se, derrotado, então o moreno o fez trotar compassado pela margem o guiando com leves puxões na crina até começarem um galope veloz, os dois corpos em harmonia, e depois de percorrer uma boa distância fizeram a volta parando não muito longe de onde tinham emergido do lago.

Harry acariciou o pescoço da criatura e conversou com ela, como se fosse um simples bicho de estimação. Draco olhava a cena entre pasmo e irritado.

- Isso, boa menina! – a kelpie fez um estranho som, que muito de longe lembrava um relincho e bufou a contragosto, relutante havia cedido ao mais forte. Harry continuou a agradar.

- Harry, que diabos foi isto? – por fim o loiro recuperou a fala.

O moreno o olhou todo pimpão e sorridente não se importando com seu tom agastado.

- A encontrei durante o mergulho e ela me atacou.

Os olhos do loiro quase saltaram das órbitas de susto diante do tom tranquilo do outro ao falar que aquele animal extremamente perigoso e carnívoro o tinha simplesmente atacado. Seu marido às vezes era muito idiota!

- E você comenta isto nesta displicência, como se o gato da vizinha tivesse tentado te arranhar? Harry, você pelo menos sabe que animal é este? Você sabe que ele é carnívoro?

- Ah Draco, lógico que eu sei que animal é este e ela estava só protegendo a cria. Eu é que invadi o habitat deles.

- Cria? – agora sim o loiro estava atônito.

O moreno murmurou algo ao animal, a kelpie fez um som baixo e das águas quietas ali perto brotou timidamente uma cabeça e logo um corpo, o potro, que apesar de não ser um potro de unicórnio em sua etérea beleza, tinha lá seu encanto, o pêlo era muito mais claro que o da mãe e em sua crina e rabo ainda não tinham plantas aquáticas, seus dentes não eram tão pronunciados e nos olhos podia até se notar certa inocência, típica dos jovens, humanos ou não.

O moreno desceu da Kelpie e ficando um pouco de lado chamou o filhote, que foi gentilmente empurrado pela mãe e muito desconfiado chegou mais perto do humano que com cuidado acarinhou a pelagem úmida.

- Venha Draco, não seja medroso, eles não vão te arrancar nenhum pedaço.

- Seu idiota, eles são animais selvagens, sabia?

- Vamos, confesse que esta com medo... – espicaçou o moreno.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar fulminantemente e com passos calculados foi chegando até eles, mas quando o filhote lançou um olhar na sua direção ele estacou.

- Deixe disto Draco, venha logo.

O loiro o olhou feio e continuou a caminhar, ficando ao lado deles.

- O acaricie aqui, ele gosta.

Draco, tremendo por dentro, afinal tinha medo de perder nem que fosse um naquinho de sua alva pele para aquela boca cheia de dentes, tocou no lugar indicado e para sua surpresa o pêlo do animal era macio. Depois de mais algumas passadas de mão a kelpie maior chamou a atenção dos dois com um som baixo. Estava na hora de voltar para água. Kelpies adultos podiam ficar dias fora de seu elemento natural, mais filhotes, novinho como aquele, não.

A fêmea foi chegando mais perto deles, e Draco se sentiu muito tentado a sair dali rapidinho, mais Harry sabia o que ele estava pensando e o segurou forte pela mão dando um sorriso enviesado.

Draco tinha vontade de esganar aquele grifinório tonto e absurdamente confiante.

Para seu assombro a fêmea mordiscou de leve o cabelo do moreno numa demonstração de reconhecimento e recebeu um afago no pescoço, a kelpie lhe lançou um olhar arrogante desdenhando do medo que ela sabia que Draco estava sentido e com um ultimo mordisco afastou-se deles com o filhote em direção à água, e num momento estavam submergindo até só restarem pequenas ondas que vinham lamber a areia e pequenas pedras na margem do lago.

- Você é louco sabia? Ela podia ter separado sua cabeça do corpo com uma simples mordidela.

O moreno puxou o outro para um abraço, e apesar de emburrado, Draco cedeu.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúme, ela é muito mais velha que nós. – brincou.

- Ciúme de um animal horroroso deste? – desdenhou aconchegando-se mais ao abraço – Como sabe disto? Que ela é mais velha?

- Kelpies vivem em torno de quinhentos anos, e só atingem a maturidade por volta dos cento e cinqüenta ou duzentos anos. E pelo cuidado com o filhote, não deve ser o primeiro dela. – uma brisa vinda pela superfície do lago os atingiu – os outros da espécie dela estão do outro lado do lago.

- Ela lhe disse isto?

- Mais ou menos, a inteligência deles não é muito desenvolvida, mas consegue entender-se alguma coisa lendo a mentes deles.

- Você leu a mente de um kelpie? Mas este feitiço não se aplica só a humanos? – indagou curioso.

- Não, no começo eu também achava isto, um dia fiz uma tentativa durante uma busca com um Kappa, e deu certo, depois vim saber que os outros caçadores usavam o feitiço em certos animais mágicos como forma de rastrear e obter informação. É como que um segredo nosso, dos caçadores, o Ministério desfaz tanto dessas criaturas que nem inteligência lhes atribui – Draco ouvia tudo muito surpreso – Se soubessem como estão enganados...

Nesta hora, para total desconcerto do loiro, suas entranhas deram uma monumental roncada indicando clara e audivelmente que ele estava faminto, Harry soltou uma risada cristalina que repicou pelo ar. Irritado fez força para sair dos braços do moreno.

- Vamos, eu também estou com fome. – Draco olhou amolado e emburrado, odiava fazer papel de tonto.

- Vem cá seu loiro boboca.

Harry o arrastou alguns passos em direção a floresta e conjurou uma linda choupana aberta nas laterais entre as arvores, o chão forrado com uma espécie de palha trançada, uma mesa com duas cadeiras de aparência rústica e sacando do bolso uma cesta miniaturizada, a fez voltar ao tamanho normal e serviu a farta refeição. Um pouco adiante, varias almofadas aconchegantes estavam espalhadas, convidando para um tentador descanso.

Comeram e depois se deitaram sobre as almofadas, as vassouras ficaram encostadas numa arvore ali perto. Adormeceram com rico aroma das plantas e foram embalados pela sinfonia da natureza.

Um dia perfeito. Uma ode ao relaxamento.

No final daquela tarde voltaram à mansão ainda estranhando o silêncio. Depois de um relaxante banho e uma refeição leve, Harry o convidou para uma esticada num famoso clube noturno.

De início Draco estranhou a atitude do marido, pois sabia que Harry não era muito de balada, mas depois de tanto tempo enfurnados em casa, ele topou o programa.

Chegando à parte sul da Londres trouxa, mais especificamente às portas do Lost Society, ele mentalmente agradecia a Molly pela folguinha. A senhora ruiva na concepção dele já estava em pé de igualdade com Morgana.

O clube era sofisticado, misturando Art Deco e estilo contemporâneo, criando um ambiente de luxo levemente decadente composto por seis ambientes, um belo jardim secreto, a carta de drinks extensa e de boa qualidade. Freqüentado por celebridades e anônimos amantes de boa música e bebida, nesta noite o som era comandado por ninguém menos que Tiësto.

Draco sentia o sangue pulsar no ritmo contagiante da música e novamente pensava em Molly, cogitando que ela merecia uma estátua em sua homenagem, como protetora dos pais esgotados. Ele pensava isto enquanto fitava o moreno de jeans escuro combinando perfeitamente com a camisa de um vermelho profundo que demarcava cada músculo torneado, o sapato preto lustroso fechando o quadro. O loiro estava salivando de desejo com o gingado felino de Harry que acompanhava a batida "In the Dark".

A pedido do marido, Draco estava glorioso vestido de negro dos pés a cabeça. O loiro nem desconfiava que há alguns anos Harry o tinha visto na porta daquele mesmo lugar vestindo preto, e aquela imagem sempre o acompanhou.

Na pista corpos se lançavam num frenesi de dança ritmado pela batida pulsante saída dos altos falantes bem posicionados, o jogo de luz perfeito deixava o ambiente com uma fresca sensualidade rondando, e pelo ambiente descolado, vários outros casais gays também dançavam, deixando os dois mais à vontade.

Ambos atraiam olhares tanto de homens quanto de mulheres, Draco tinha consciência do belíssimo e exótico par que eles faziam, e apesar do ciúme, o loiro gostava de saber que outros desejavam o moreno, mas só ele conhecia o caminho daquele pecado de corpo.

Depois de quase duas garrafas de champanhe Perrier Jouet 2000 Belle Epoque, um caríssimo champanhe que o Lost adquirira para clientes Vips como Draco que não se importavam de pagar uma pequena fortuna pela borbulhante bebida, o loiro estava flutuando de contentamento, sentindo-se livre, leve, solto e muito libertino, ainda mais com Harry colado nele e gingando daquele jeito provocante, os hálitos misturados de champanhe e Bourbon Elijah Craig, que Harry estava tomando, estavam tirando sua razão.

A dança provocante seguiu pela noite e depois das quatro da madrugada, seu desejo prevaleceu sobre a razão e ele arrastou o moreno para uma amasso no jardim oculto e resguardado. Lançando um feitiço de confusão ao redor deles, o loiro fez o único casal que ali se encontrava sair meio aéreo do lugar, e sem demora prensou o moreno na parede onde uma trepadeira subia e iniciou um fogoso beijo.

O álcool nublava seus sentidos, a sua pele formigava e ele sentia sua temperatura subir, mais um pouco ele entraria em combustão espontânea.

- Harry... – gemeu na boca do outro.

- Hum...

- Me fode. – pediu quase em desespero.

Ele estava muito ocupado em beijar o pescoço do marido para notar que os olhos verdes haviam se toldado de negro, e sua mente estava nublada demais pelo álcool consumido e pela luxúria que tomava conta da razão.

Há um bom par de horas a besta rugia no âmago de Harry pedindo para sair, o loiro aquela noite estava a perdição encarnada e tentação em corpo, alma e magia.

Mas naquele exato instante, justo com aquelas duas pequenas palavras a fera ganhou o direito de sair e no olhar verde mesclado com negro, um sorriso ladino e quase cruel despontou. Harry Potter deixou seu lado negro aparecer sem mascaras, uma aura de incrível poder rondava os dois, as folhas das pequenas arvores, plantas e arbustos balançavam sutilmente ao toque da magia desprendida.

Mas a besta não queria somente sexo, ela queria algo mais, aventura e perigo seriam o tempero ideal par finalizar a noite. Draco provavelmente não estaria muito contente com ele ao amanhecer, mas valeria cada minuto, ah se valeria.

E num estalo os dois desapareceram.

OOooOOooOOooOOOooOOoOOooOO

Foi a sensação de perigo que o fez acordar. Aquela tão conhecida percepção de que algo estava errado. Uma desagradável, mas muito útil conseqüência da guerra.

Mesmo de olhos fechados e com os sentidos embotados pelo álcool, ele sabia que algo estava muito errado.

Onde estava Harry? Ele se lembrava do amasso no jardim, do pedido e da sensação da aparatação.

Será que eles havia se separado em algum momento? Será que Harry estava bem ou talvez machucado e caído em algum lugar ignorado? Eles haviam bebido um bocado naquele clube... Claro que eles haviam passado das medidas, afinal foram vários meses de quase reclusão!

Mentalmente checando o próprio corpo, ele suspirou aliviado ao constatar que tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Começou a prestar atenção no ambiente. O cheiro era de algo em leve decomposição, com um pequeno e imperceptível movimento de mão descobriu serem folhas, camadas de folhas, então pela lógica devia estar em algum lugar cheio de árvores.

Aguçando os ouvidos que ainda zumbiam de leve, começou a distinguir farfalhos, pios e trinados, talvez galhos estalando e ao longe... E aquilo eram uivos? Galopes? Gritos?

Sua pele indicou frio.

Há quanto tempo estava deitado ali?

O suficiente, visto que seus músculos reclamavam da superfície dura. Então ele sentiu que algo o observava, felizmente não havia se mexido nem alterado o ritmo da respiração, então seu perseguidor deveria achar que ele ainda estava dormindo.

Ciente de que no chão ele era uma presa muito mais fácil, levantou-se com agilidade conjurando a varinha de seu suporte na perna, aprendera este truque com Harry e invocou um escudo ao redor de si.

Os olhos rapidamente se ajustaram a pouca claridade, e ele confirmou que realmente estava numa floresta, a luz da lua iluminava mesmo que parcamente entre os troncos de uma e outra arvore. Na verdade esta floresta lembrava até demais, a Floresta Proibida em Hogwarts, com árvores espaçadas e poucos galhos baixos, chão não muito cheio de folhas, mas em compensação cheio de raízes expostas,e poucos arbustos até onde a vista alcançava.

Foi de esguelha que ele notou o vulto.

- Quem está ai?

Sua pergunta morreu no negrume sem obter resposta.

Será que ele e o moreno tinham sido atacados no pub? Será que Harry com aquela mania de herói o tinha mandado para longe e lutara sozinho? Será que estava bem? Merda! O que estava acontecendo?

E lá estava o vulto novamente.

- Quem está ai? – indagou mais alto desta feita.

E como da outra vez não teve resposta.

Não podia aparatar, afinal não tinha nem idéia de onde estava, e ao contrario de Harry não o podia fazer a distâncias muito grandes. Então se lembrou do bracelete que havia ganhado de Harry no dia do noivado, e numa emergência a jóia servia como uma chave de portal que o levaria direto para o marido ou para casa.

Mas sua alegria se esvaiu num segundo ao tocar o pulso e perceber que o bracelete não estava lá. A jóia só sairia de seu braço se ele a retirasse, mas então por que ela não estava lá?

- _Accio bracelete!_ – conjurou, mas o bracelete não apareceu.

Um uivo mais próximo fez os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Lobisomens eram oponentes perigosos, sem contar que uma única mordida era o suficiente para contaminá-lo. Além da situação bizarra em que se encontrava para seu azar era a semana de lua cheia.

Mas o que fez seu coração quase parar não foi o uivo, nem os estranhos barulhos da floresta, foi o som baixo e ameaçador vindo da escuridão a sua frente.

Aguçou sua vista naquela direção, mas não conseguiu ver nada apesar de todos seus sentidos lhe indicarem que dali vinha o perigo.

O som se repetiu mais ameaçador dessa vez.

- _Lux Maxima! _– uma labareda de fogo saiu da varinha de Draco iluminando tudo ao redor, mas no local à sua frente estava vazio, ainda confuso ele ouviu o mesmo som vindo das suas costas, perto demais.

Era um ataque furtivo, com destreza desviou daquele que o atacava dando um passo para o lado, sentiu a presença passar por ele como uma sombra.

- _Occumbo! _– o feitiço não acertou a fera que pela primeira vez se deixava ver.

Uma enorme pantera, o pêlo negro brilhava a luz da labareda que aos poucos ia se extinguindo acima deles.

O animal parou a metros dele depois de pousar sem nenhum barulho após o enorme e elástico salto. A fera com o rabo chicoteando atrás do corpo o fitava de forma avaliativa, e então começou a caminhar de um lado a outro, seu andar era gracioso e harmônico, os olhos faiscavam com o brilho das chamas assim como sua curta pelagem.

Draco acompanhava a evolução do imponente felino, a varinha acompanhando cada passo dado.

O loiro sabia que aquele animal não era natural da Grã-Bretanha, e sabia também que aquele pelo negro nada mais era que melanismo, uma mutação assim como o albinismo, então que diabo estaria fazendo aquele espécime ali?

Seria então...

- _Transmuto Revelare! _– mas o bicho desviou do encanto que o forçaria revelar sua verdadeira forma se fosse um animago. Com um curta corrida e um salto, o animal foi parar num galho mais baixo olhando-o agora de cima, as presas a mostra demonstrando todo seu descontentamento pelo ataque.

A varinha quase caiu da mão de Draco quando diante de seus olhos o animal começou a mudar. A pelagem ainda negra ficou mais longa, o tamanho do bicho foi diminuindo, as orelhas ficando mais bicudas e a cauda encurtando. Logo no lugar da pantera um lince o olhava todo orgulhoso.

- Que merda é essa? – o loiro soltou em sua surpresa.

O lince preparou o salto diante da confusão refletida no rosto da sua presa.

Mas mesmo confuso Draco ainda estava alerta.

- _Felidae Exumai!_ – o animal foi lançado com violência contra o tronco da arvore de qual saltara, e um estranho som exprimiu a dor sentida. Mas não era momento de ter pena, cogitou o loiro, afinal o animal o atacou primeiro. – _Incacerous Igneus!_

Mas o lince saltou fora do alcance do feitiço em posição de alerta o pêlo levemente chamuscado pela corda de fogo que quase o alcançara. O animal o olhava furioso. E então uma nova transformação começou, só que dessa vez o loiro não ficou para ver. – _Retardus tempus!_

Virou-se apressado e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode, buscando desviar das raízes e galhos em seu caminho, tentando impor uma boa distancia daquele... Seja lá o que fosse.

Aos tropeços foi seguindo, mas em meio a fuga não dava para desviar de tudo e alguns galhos acabaram por rasgar suas roupas, _merda, eu gosto tanto dessa camisa!,_ e sua pele acabou sendo alcançada uma e outra vez, em seus rosto alguns arranhões maculavam a pele alva. Nos cabelos folhas, gravetos e teias faziam a festa, apesar de odiar aquilo, sabia que precisava fugir. Um pé enroscou-se num arbusto espinhoso e ele foi ao chão, espalmou as mãos para proteger-se da queda soltando a varinha, os espinhos rasgaram a pele fina cravando nas palmas e dedos, um grito de dor repercutiu entre os troncos próximos.

Um uivo muito mais longo que todos até agora fez com que um arrepio o percorresse, mais não se deixou abater, era necessário fugir. Convocou a varinha de volta se pondo de pé e continuou sua fuga, suas mãos doíam como o inferno, como se estivessem estivem em chamas, talvez a planta fosse venenosa.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre a dor, um raio de luar iluminou algo logo a frente dele, algo se movia no que parecia ser o espaço entre dois enormes troncos

Aproximou-se sorrateiro e escondeu-se detrás de uma arvore e espiou o melhor que pode em meio à escuridão, quando compreendeu a cena ofegou, e mesmo tendo sido baixinho, foi o suficiente para alertar o animal que revoluteava num enorme casulo de seda, no meio de uma gigantesca teia. Com certeza aquele seria a refeição de uma acromântula.

Recuou o mais silenciosamente possível e optou por dar uma volta bem grande, desviando-se da teia. Depois de ter voltado um bom pedaço do caminho, dobrou para a esquerda. A sensação de perigo ainda persistia, mas a urgência de fuga acelerada diminuíra, por fim voltou para a direção que seguia anteriormente.

A caminhada forçada começava a cobrar seu saldo, a noite sem dormir se fazia presente em cada músculo dolorido, já estava naquela escapada há um bom tempo e pelos seus cálculos não devia estar muito longe de amanhecer, os raios de luar estavam cada vez mais fracos.

E foi um segundo de distração com esse pensamento que o fez não se aperceber da figura que se assomou a frente dele.

O enorme aracnídeo saltou das arvores acima e caiu bem a frente dele expondo as presas repletas de veneno.

No susto tombou o corpo para trás e caiu na terra dura, a cabeça batendo numa raiz e tendo a mais pura certeza de ter trincado ao menos duas costelas pela dor que sentiu.

A aranha investiu sobre ele que recobrou o sangue frio mesmo em meio à dor que o atormentava.

- _Relaxo! _– o animal recebeu o encanto em pleno ventre já que estava com a parte da frente do corpo levantada numa posição de ataque. A aranha cambaleou um momento perdendo a direção e quando desceu as presas cravaram-se no chão perto das pernas do loiro, levantando uma raiz petrificada do solo que causou um corte na coxa dele. A dor foi tão atroz que o cegou com uma onda de puro ódio.

- _Expulso! _

O enorme corpo do aracnídeo subiu no ar e caiu de costas do chão as patas se movimentando em desespero, mais o loiro estava cego de ódio, uma aura de raiva se desprendia de seu corpo maltratado quando ele ficou de pé.

- _Crucio! _– murmurou furioso.

O animal retorceu em agonia, guinchos espalharam-se pelo ar enquanto ela debatia-se impotente. O loiro susteve o feitiço até os guinchos tornarem-se quase nulos, as patas da aranha caída aquietaram-se estremecendo vez ou outra.

Dentro do loiro a raiva fervia mesclada com a dor do corte e inúmeros arranhões sem contar os espinhos ainda cravados na palma de sua mão.

Deixou escapar um gemido de dor ao tocar as costelas do lado direito do corpo com as pontas dos dedos, com certeza estavam quebradas ou ao menos trincadas.

E então uma risada com toda certeza humana ecoou por entre as arvores. Sentia-se no som a perversa diversão do outro ao ver o embate do loiro com a acromântula que jazia ali perto mais morta que viva.

Era seu perseguidor que mudava de forma, e com desagrado Draco percebeu que por mais que não gostasse disto, o outro sempre soubera onde ele estava, o estivera simplesmente deixando ter a impressão de fuga.

Mesmo com o raciocínio voltado quase completamente para o ato de sobreviver, pensou em Bella, Kai, Amy e Harry. Aqueles quatro eram sua vida. Não sabia o que estava se passando, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza que Harry jamais deixaria que algo ruim acontecesse aos filhos deles, com esse pensamento sentiu-se pronto para o que viria a seguir.

A escuridão já não estava mais tão densa, as primeiras luzes da madrugada luziam no céu, seria mais difícil para seu perseguidor esconder-se, mas ele podia simplesmente acabar com sua vida antes que o sol nascesse.

Aprumou o corpo mesmo com as costelas reclamando, os cortes e arranhões doíam e muito, e ao apertar com mais força a varinha na mão pode sentir alguns espinhos cravando-se mais fundo em sua carne, mas não cairia sem lutar.

Em vão ele esperou por um ataque, mais nada ocorreu. Os sons da floresta noturna gradativamente morriam cedendo espaço para os sons diurnos, com pausas de absoluto silêncio. E a espera era sempre enervante.

Os sentidos de Draco estavam em alerta, um estalar e um farfalhar, uma coruja voou ali perto atraindo seu olhar e pousou num galho, um ulular baixou chegou a seus ouvidos, era só uma coruja, desviou o olhar por meros segundos, e quando tornou a fitar o mesmo lugar, uma cobra negra o fitava enrolada no galho. Com a língua o animal sentiu a atmosfera que a cercava. Afinal "aquilo" não era uma simples coruja.

- _Tabesco! _– a cobra pressentiu o ataque largou-se no ar deixando a segurança do galho e a meio caminho do chão voltou a sua forma antiga, e a ave deu um rasante perto do chão em direção ao loiro.

- _Reducto! – _o animal esquivou a maldição que o partiria facilmente em pedaços sumindo na copa das arvores próximas fazendo o loiro partir atrás do inimigo, seria melhor que não lhe desse tempo de se transformar novamente.

Quando chegou atrás da arvore só se deparou com uma borboleta pousada tranquilamente no tronco da arvore, mas como se enganou uma vez... – _Petrificus Totalus!_ – e quando a mesma caiu dura no chão esmagou-a com um forte pisão.

Um rosnado baixo ao seu lado demonstrou que errara mais uma vez, seus olhos recaíram sobre um enorme lobo que o fitava arreganhando os dentes, a farta pelagem negra, as orelhas pontudas e a cauda felpuda.

Não ouve tempo de atacar, o lobo abocanhou seu braço e mordeu o forçando a soltar a varinha com um grito medonho de dor ao sentir as presas se afundarem em sua carne. Ele e o animal foram ao chão rolando um sobre o outro, com o braço livre socou a cabeça da fera, quase dava para ouvir seus dedos se partindo a cada pancada dada.

Mais a fera o soltou ao ser atingido no focinho. Meio zonzo de dor, Draco encostou-se a um tronco, ficou de pé as pernas tremulas, suas roupas estavam reduzidas a farrapos, seu corpo cheio de escoriações, costelas partidas, braço mordido e dedos quebrados, sem contar o cabelo completamente emaranhado e entremeado de folhas, gravetos e respingos de sangue.

O lobo o rondava de perto, rosnando ameaçador.

- _Accio varinha!_

Foi justo o tempo de um novo ataque. – _Defendendi!_ – uma borbulha prateada o envolveu e o lobo recuou no ultimo instante antes do salto que com certeza seria em direção a sua garganta, como que reconhecendo a dor insuportável que traria bater no escudo.

Estava cansado e ferido, todo dolorido, e num momento de fraqueza uma lagrima resvalou pelo rosto machucado. Não conseguia aceitar o que se passava, não entendia o que acontecia, onde estava Harry que não aparecia para defendê-lo daquela criatura que o atacava? Será que ele também estava em perigo? E seus filhos? Um soluço baixou escapou de seus lábios e as orelhas do lobo estremeceram ao captar este som e ele deixou de rosnar.

O lobo cedeu lugar à pantera que deitou ali perto e se pôs a espreitá-lo, era só uma questão de tempo. Draco não poderia manter o escudo indefinidamente e tanto ele como a fera sabiam disto.

Era chegado o momento do ultimo embate.

O escudo tremeluziu dando amostra de que iria ceder.

O loiro engoliu o choro e secou as lagrimas que desciam por sua face machucada, já tinha sua morte como certa, mas também tinha o conforto de saber que Harry cuidaria muito bem dos filhos deles. Deu uma larga passada a frente, varinha em riste uma chama metálica brilhando feroz nos olhos, a pantera rugiu em resposta a seu desafio e ficou de pé.

O escudo cedeu de fez e a maldição saiu de seus lábios como uma prece, - _Avada Kedavra! -_ e como que em câmera lenta ele viu a fera esquivar-se do encanto com agilidade e graça felina e partir em sua direção num longo e gracioso salto, seu ultimo pensamento foi em como amava seus filhos e seu marido.

Uma patada da fera jogou sua varinha longe e então o empurrou em direção ao chão, o loiro fechou os olhos e esperou para ter a garganta aberta por aqueles afiados dentes. Sentiu o corpo chocar-se com a terra, um grito escapou de seus lábios pela agonia causada, sentiu o peso da fera sobre si trazendo mais tormento ainda, sentiu as garras afiadas do felino rasgarem sua roupa e arranharem sua pele.

Mas ele não sentiu os dentes que ceifariam sua vida chegarem de encontro a sua garganta exposta.

Sua respiração estava curta e dificultosa por causa do peso do animal que lhe esmagava o peito, o hálito da criatura batia em seu rosto, e ele não se atreveu a abrir os olhos.

O enorme gato estava muito ocupado arrancando o último farrapo do que um dia havia sido sua camisa trouxa predileta. Logo seu torso estava nu e para seu total assombro o felino se pôs a lamber suas feridas, a língua era áspera e um pouco seca, irritando ainda mais a pele ferida e num ultimo esforço tentou empurrar a pantera que com um rosnado e uma patada certeira onde o lobo tinha cravado seus dentes o fez gritar e ficar aturdido por tanta dor.

Deixou as lágrimas fluírem sem força para suprimi-las, sentia tanta dor que melhor seria se estivesse morto. Todo seu corpo tremia sacudido pelos soluços contidos. A fera rosnou bem perto de seu ouvido e então se pôs a lamber suas lagrimas.

A manhã tinha despontado em todo seu esplendor, a vida pululava na floresta, sons dos mais variados eram carregados pelo espaço, a fauna do lugar dava suas boas-vindas ao dia que chegava.

O corpo que o prendia movimentou-se e ele soube que finalmente o animago voltava a sua forma humana. Todo o tempo fora perseguido por um animago, um bruxo fora do comum, pois multianimagos eram raros. Se para transformar-se em um único animal era preciso um bocado de estudo e força mágica, um multianimagos como aquele só podia ser alguém de grande poder, como os Comensais do Alto Círculo. Se o bruxo fosse realmente forte poderia inclusive transformar-se em animais míticos ou mágicos.

Como a esmagadora maioria dos Comensais estava morta ou em Azkaban, sua mente cogitou a possibilidade de estar sendo perseguido pelo mesmo bruxo que havia matado os pais dos gêmeos. O homem parecia um fantasma e ninguém sabia quem e como ele era realmente... E depois de toda a luta para salvar os dois ele seria mais uma vítima do mesmo algoz. Que fim estúpido!

Uma venda foi conjurada sobre seus olhos, ele não teria direito nem de ver o rosto daquele que com certeza o violaria, já que ainda não o matara.

Não que se importasse, ser violado já seria vergonha o suficiente, para que saber a identidade de quem o faria?

Suas calças foram tiradas com violência, e o som de tecido rasgando preencheu por alguns segundos o ar da floresta, sua boxer tomou o mesmo caminho.

A boca faminta percorria seu pescoço com brusquidão mordendo e lambendo, Draco sentia o cheiro do próprio sangue ferroso e salgado, novas lagrimas desceram pela lateral de seus olhos. _Harry, me perdoa Harry,..._ repetia para si mesmo.

Uma mão buscou seu sexo e começou a estimulá-lo, tentou se debater, mas a mão foi ate o ferimento causado pela aranha e apertou sem dó à ferida aberta, a dor quase o partiu em dois.

Uma risada escarninha se fez ouvir e a mão voltou a seu membro bruscamente o manuseando e o pior era que seu corpo mesmo contra sua vontade começava a reagir ao ataque, a veia mais masoquista dentro dele despertando diante de tanta dor infligida ao seu corpo. A mente gritava em desespero, negativas sem fim, mas seu corpo involuntariamente reagia aos toques daquele ser que parecia saber exatamente o que fazer.

A boca quente alcançou seu mamilo e o mordiscou, contra sua vontade suas costas arquearam em busca de mais contato, as costelas machucadas se ressentiram do movimento e ele gritou, a boca buscou o outro mamilo e o mordeu com mais vontade e um gemido que nada tinha em nada haver com dor escapou de seus lábios.

Seu membro a esta altura já estava teso junto aquela mão que o masturbava com violência, seus quadris mesmo doendo buscavam um ritmo querendo aliviar a tensão que se acumulava no baixo ventre.

Uma das mãos do atacante fechou-se em seu pescoço e a boca em seu mamilo começou uma descida vertiginosa até chegar a seu pênis que gotejava por alivio, Draco quase gozou quando foi abocanhado com destreza, a língua o envolvendo todo e o apertando no céu da boca, a glande mergulhada fundo naquela garganta e então houve a sucção, uma seguida da outra, o ordenhando, buscando seu gozo, o forçando a dar sua semente.

Seu corpo todo reagiu se contorcendo enquanto ele era sacudido por ondas de emoções e sensações contraditórias.

Enfim explodiu num grito selvagem onde dor e prazeres se fundiram num só lamento. O corpo relaxou e até a dor foi amortecida pela força do momento. Lá no fundo uma voz gritava atravessando a névoa do prazer: _descarado, infiel, imoral..._ As palavras chicoteavam estalando em seu rosto.

Havia traído os votos que fizera ao moreno, sentiu prazer com outro que não seu marido, seu corpo se deixou seduzir por outro toque e tremores o começaram a percorrer todo seu corpo. A dor agora era mais moral do que física, e as palavras de condenação repetiam-se sem cessar em sua mente:_ descarado, infiel, imoral..._

Mas seu tormento ainda não havia acabado. Suas pernas foram afastadas e um dedo melado com seu próprio sêmen foi pressionado contra seu ânus, deslizando com facilidade para dentro do canal quente e relaxado pelo prazer sentido há pouco. Tentou se mover, afastar o invasor do seu corpo, mas a mão em seu pescoço apertou, fazendo o loiro respirar aos haustos; com as mãos machucadas tentou tirar os dedos de seu pescoço, mas estava muito fraco, e outro dedo juntou-se ao primeiro dentro de seu corpo. Não existia delicadeza na invasão, os movimentos buscavam o alargar e não dar prazer, o terceiro dedo entrou rasgando e forçando as paredes do canal ao limite, a mão deixou de pressionar o pescoço e ele pode respirar normalmente.

Sentiu o corpo sair de cima de si e os dedos o abandonarem, encolheu-se como um animal ferido, uma mão enredou-se em seus cabelos e o forçou a ficar de pé, com brutalidade foi empurrado até chocar com uma arvore, seu cabelo foi solto e seu rosto bateu no tronco áspero, sentiu o lábio cortar e o gosto do sangue na boca, uma perna sua foi levantada e então com uma única estocada foi penetrado duramente.

Ele não podia fazer nada mais além de gritar e extravasar um pouco da agonia sentida, palavras de clemência jamais sairiam de sua boca.

A respiração do outro estava alterada perto de sua orelha a qual ele lambia e mordia alternadamente, a cada embate o corpo do loiro arranhava-se na casca áspera do tronco acrescentando outros tantos arranhões aos já existentes.

O maldito sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, suas estocadas eram justas e certeiras em sua próstata, seu corpo logo começaria a dar amostras de apreciar a situação, era uma reação natural a um estimulo, mesmo que forçado.

O outro estava sem roupa, sentia seu ventre duro bater contra suas nádegas e costas, seu peito era musculoso, atlético sem ser pesado demais e devido às transformações seu cheiro estava algo almiscarado e selvagem.

Suas costelas reclamavam horrores da posição, suas mãos feridas buscavam equilíbrio ao se agarrem ao tronco, sua perna ferida sangrava.

Sentia-se sujo e usado. Então uma das mãos do agressor buscou seu membro a meio despertar e começou um lento movimento que o poria a pino em questão de segundos. Mesmo sob a venda seus olhos estavam fechados, e as lagrimas desciam sem parar.

Mas seu corpo era traidor e aos poucos os tremores de um novo orgasmo foram chegando, o ritmado barulho dos corpos batendo um no outro ecoavam em meio aos sons naturais da floresta, o homem gemia despudoradamente em seu ouvido num som animalesco e feroz, sob suas pálpebras fechadas os primeiros clarões que prenunciavam mais uma onda de devastador prazer já começavam, não tinha como evitar, era simples assim.

E então aconteceu, para não gemer alto e comprazer seu atacante mordeu o lábio ferido segurando mais firme possível, impedindo os sons de saírem. Mas seu corpo contraiu-se em espasmos langorosos o denunciando, seu canal apertou o membro dentro de si o forçando a despejar sua semente em seu interior, um grito selvagem cortou a quietude da floresta. E no final de tudo recebeu um beijo amoroso na junção do ombro com o pescoço, aquilo o quebrou por dentro, mas uma memória brotou em sua mente: - _Harry tinha esta mania... Harry tinha esta mesma mania... Esta mania..._

A mente de Draco travou nesta memória e sua respiração foi acelerando o ritmo do coração que golpeava suas costelas, enquanto uma ira avassaladora o percorria.

- Percebeu afinal... Draco? – sim ele conhecia aquela voz como conhecia a sua própria.

Como não havia percebido antes? Estava lá o tempo todo, todos os animais tinham a mesma cor, negros como uma noite sem estrelas... Como os revoltosos cabelos de seu marido. Uma pista tão clara que passou despercebida pelo fato dele estar um tanto alcoolizado, desnorteado e muito nervoso...

A venda foi retirada e com suprema delicadeza foi virado de frente para o moreno em sua gloria nua, nos olhos verdes o negro rodopiava mesclando-se nas íris e o sorriso de lado que adornava os lábios que tanto amava tinham um toque sádico.

Mesmo em meio a sua incredulidade estava aliviado, pois afinal, não tinha traído seus votos.

Um beijo brutal foi iniciado por Harry e o gosto do sangue de Draco se misturava nas bocas. O loiro ainda chocado e perdido dentre tantas sensações, sentia sua mente girar e vez ou outra maldizia o moreno pela pegadinha quase mortal e ao mesmo tempo xingava a si mesmo por não ter percebido as pistas que agora pareciam tão claras. Era óbvio que Harry nunca permitiria que ele passasse por uma situação destas sem interferir.

O beijo foi se tornando menos violento e impetuoso, e na mesma medida a dor física foi voltando até que ele gemeu com o desconforto. Harry interrompeu o beijo e o pegou no colo dizendo:

- Vamos pra casa.

Harry aparatou com loiro direto no banheiro deles na Mansão, a banheira estava já estava cheia de água quente e varias poções para auxiliar a cicatrização e diminuir a dor. Harry fez todo o trabalho e deu um belo banho no loiro, inclusive lavou com cuidado o cabelo longo, desembaraçando as mechas das folhas e gravetos.

Todos os machucados estavam cicatrizando e sumindo sem deixar rastro, sobre a mordida do lobo ele verteu uma poção mais forte, ela fumegou e o loiro choramingou, mas logo não existia nem rastro de dentes, repetiu a mesma ação com o ferimento causado pela queda da acromântula obtendo o mesmo resultado. Draco estava entregue, sua mente parecia ter se desligado, ele estava em estado de choque.

Após o banho medicinal, a água foi trocada e os dois se enxaguaram e ficaram mergulhados relaxando num banho perfumado. O moreno fez o marido ainda muito quieto beber uma poção para as costelas trincadas, retirou os espinhos das mãos e jogou mais poção em cima delas, fazendo os ferimentos desaparecerem sem deixar vestígios. O corpo de Draco não ficou com nenhuma macula do acontecido. O loiro foi levitado e envolvido num macio robe de chambre e cuidadosamente acomodado na cama.

Ao sentir a maciez do colchão, Draco saiu do torpor em que se encontrava e empurrou com toda força que ainda lhe restava as mãos do marido, e ficando de pé em cima da cama rompeu o silêncio num acesso de fúria:

- Seu imbecil desgraçado! Filho de uma hipogrifa! Eu podia ter morrido, ficado aleijado, perdido um olho naquela porra de floresta! Merlin sabe que meu coração quase parou por diversas vezes, seu infeliz! Eu me casei com um sádico enrustido? Você é uma porcaria de multianimago, Mordred maldito! – os olhos prateados refulgiam em pura indignação e ira, dirigida somente a Harry – Seu miserável, custava me avisar? Aposto que todos os grifos sabem e vão dar boas risadas da minha cara quando você contar sobre a pegadinha. E agora, como vou saber quando é você ou um animal de verdade que por ventura venha a me atacar?

- Draco... – tentou argumentar, mas um travesseiro acertado diretamente no rosto o impediu de continuar. – Draco, me escute,...

- Fora, está me ouvindo? Fora daqui! O tempo todo eu estava apavorado pensando que você poderia estar em perigo! Quando a pantera me atacou eu só pedia que você estivesse bem para cuidar dos nossos filhos! – a fúria refulgia nos olhos de Draco como prata líquida - Eu estava certo da minha morte, seu... Seu animal! Eu chorei de desespero, me martirizando, pensando que estava sendo leviano, que estava reagindo a outro homem! Cheguei a pensar que meu atacante poderia ser o mesmo bruxo que matou Callun e Emma, mas o tempo inteiro era você! O que você pretendia me torturando daquela maneira? Você fica excitado a me ver sangrando e indefeso?

_- Por Merlin! Draco certamente o mataria se soubesse que a cena descrita o agradava e muito_. - cogitou Harry em meio ao desabafo do loiro e sabiamente manteve a expressão neutra e a boca fechada.

- A partir de hoje você pode dormir onde quiser. A mansão tem muitos quartos, está me escutando seu sádico desgraçado! Está proibido de pisar aqui novamente!

- Drac...

- Fora! – o loiro apontava a porta do quarto e todo seu corpo tremia de ódio.

Harry achou melhor recuar e saiu do quarto silenciosamente, era sensato deixar a raiva de o outro arrefecer um pouco.

O loiro deixou o corpo cair na cama macia e abraçou os travesseiros, ainda ruminando a raiva que revolvia dentro dele ao lembrar cada um dos acontecimentos daquela prosopopéia. Criatura infeliz aquele grifo dos infernos!

Aos poucos o sono chegou entre resmungos e maldições, o cansaço levando a melhor sobre a raiva. E mesmo assim ele não estava descansado, qualquer ruído mínimo o despertava com a respiração em suspenso, o coração aos pulos e a varinha em punho. As lembranças daquele episódio ainda lhe renderiam muitos sustos.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Depois da explosão de Draco, o moreno andou pelos corredores da mansão, mas realmente não estava com sono. A aventura da noite o havia revigorado em lugar de cansá-lo, já era dia e sua consciência Grifinória o estava cutucando, então nem adiantava tentar dormir. Ele admitiu para si mesmo que desta vez quase passara dos limites com o marido; Draco ficou muito assustado e podia ter se machucado feio. A besta interior ronronava satisfeita, mas Harry sabia que teria de reforçar os grilhões mentais ou a próxima incursão das trevas que o habitavam poderia ter resultados desastrosos.

Desde que descobrira ser um multianimago, poucas vezes havia usado este poder, mas entendia que devia uma longa explicação ao marido e quem sabe com um pouquinho de ajuda o próprio Draco pudesse também adquirir o poder de se transformar em algum animal.

Após conjurar uma roupa para si, passou pela cozinha e pediu aos elfos um bule de café forte e quente que deveria ser levado ao seu refúgio do jardim.

Entregue aos pensamentos, saboreando a bebida revigorante enquanto observava a natureza através das paredes envidraçadas ele repassava as palavras do loiro e uma idéia cristalizou-se em sua mente.

Reforçou os feitiços de proteção no lugar e convocou: - Bolton.

Num estalo o belo homem estava a sua frente o fitando com estranha adoração e repulsa.

- Mestre. –a voz era sedosa, própria para a enganação.

- Sente-se.

O homem titubeou sem saber o que fazer, sua educação esmerada lhe comandava a sentar-se na poltrona, mais seu laço de servidão indicava que o chão aos pés de seu mestre era o lugar que lhe cabia, sem contar que não sentia um carinho daquelas mãos há um bom tempo. A indecisão bailou em sua face.

Harry suspirou com fastio, este era o preço a se pagar por criar tal laço. Não bastasse um loiro furioso dormindo no quarto do casal, ainda tinha um servo carente para lidar.

- Venha Alfie, aqui.

O homem tal qual um cachorro postou-se ao lado da poltrona de Harry, que se pôs a afagar aqueles cabelos macios, o semblante de Bolton era de puro enlevo. Com a outra mão alcançou a xícara de café e a bebericou, forte e sem açúcar, como apreciava. Monstro tinha ensinado bem os elfos da mansão.

- Tenho um serviço para você, Alfie.

O homem o fitou atento.

- Quero que reúna toda informação possível sobre um antigo colega seu, Visar Kushtim.

Sob sua mão sentiu o leve estremecimento de Bolton. Curioso. Então o tal bruxo causava medo até mesmo em seus antigos companheiros.

Harry depositou a xícara sobre a mesa e virou-se em direção ao lacaio postado a seu lado. Segurou Alfie pelo queixo levantando o belo rosto, aproximou o seu até as testas se tocarem e fez uma caricia na lateral do rosto bem escanhoado, os olhos verdes mergulharam nos castanhos quentes que o miravam embevecidos.

- Você fará isso por mim, Alfie?

A voz saiu sussurrada como um encanto, doce, não exigindo, mais perguntando. Harry deixou um dedo deslizar pela suavidade dos lábios de Bolton, era uma boca tentadora e cheia de promessas, o hálito dele tinha um traço de anis muito agradável. Quase roçou seus lábios nos do outro homem, sem nunca desviar o olhar que mantinha cativo.

E houve a capitulação:

- Sim mestre.

Podia ler na mente do outro o deslumbramento, a veneração chegando no limite entre a sanidade e a obsessão. Então sadicamente resolveu ir mais longe, puxou o outro para mais perto e com as mãos tremulas Bolton aferrou-se a sua túnica buscando mais contato.

Alfie estava perdido num turbilhão de êxtase e prazer imensurável. Sentiu quando a mão morena passeou por seu corpo e dedos destros abriram os botões de sua calça buscando refugio em suas roupas de baixo. O contato da pele de seu membro a caminho de ficar rígido com os dedos que o envolveram arrancaram um intenso gemido de seus lábios. A mão fechou-se sobre a precoce ereção e começou a masturbá-lo sem clemência, já fazia tanto tempo que ninguém o tocava, e na verdade ele não conseguia sentir desejo por outro que não fosse o mestre.

O laço que o prendia era forte demais, e embora Harry nunca tivesse dado mostras de querê-lo, Alfie nunca havia perdido a esperança de ser tocado com mais do que a carinhosa indulgência com a qual já havia se acostumado. E agora ele se via envolvido por aquela mão forte e sentia o cheiro daquela pele adorada, jamais havia sentido este turbilhão de sensações que o assolavam.

Dentes cravaram-se em seu ombro e uma onda de dor o trespassou de alto a baixo, sua marca começou a arder como se estivesse em chamas. Uma voz sussurrava em sua mente: _- A quem você pertence Bolton? A quem você pertence? Me diga, a quem você pertence e te darei o alivio que busca. A quem você pertence... Alfie?_

- Só a você mestre, só a você. – choramingou ex-comensal – Só a você.

Fogo corria por suas veias, ele sentia que a marca sangrava e golpes de dor o acometiam, mais nada era mais urgente do que se acabar de prazer nas mãos de seu mestre, e com um gemido desesperado ele se derramou, sentindo toda a dor sumir em meio ao êxtase.

Ainda sentindo os tremores do orgasmo percorrerem seu corpo, ele percebeu que estava na mesma posição de onde tudo começou, a testa de seu mestre encostada na sua, os dedos dele roçando de leve seus lábios, os olhos verdes que o mantinham cativos e a languidez pós-orgasmo era bastante real.

- Eu já te avisei Bolton, que sua mente fica muito aberta a ataques – o moreno roçou seu nariz no do ex-comensal e o viu fechar os olhos entendendo que tudo fora uma ilusão.

– Mas todo bom menino merece uma recompensa quando é obediente, não é mesmo? - Alfie abriu os olhos atordoado com o que se passara.

- Agora vá, espero informações sobre Kushtim sem demora.

Alfie ficou em pé fitando seu mestre como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e com uma leve mesura aparatou.

Harry suspirou resignado, apesar de o ocorrido ter sido apenas uma ilusão mental, ele havia elevado o sofrimento de Bolton a um novo patamar. O homem ficaria esperando pelo cumprimento da promessa de ser realmente amado e satisfeito sexualmente.

Seria um martírio que o outro passaria de bom grado, ancorado na promessa da futura recompensa pelas informações preciosas, uma promessa que ele nunca iria cumprir.

Seu corpo e seu coração pertenciam ao marido.

Harry Potter também sabia ser um canalha.

E o moreno voltou a apreciar o café enquanto planejava seu dia. No final da tarde buscaria as crianças e elfos na Toca, mas por hora iria colocar seus contatos e negócios em dia, pois com toda certeza Draco o passaria trancado no quarto remoendo os acontecimentos e ventilando a raiva.

As crianças encheram novamente a casa de sons e movimento, o casal de bruxos continuava a dividir as tarefas no cuidado com os filhos, mas o loiro se recusava a falar com ele e volta e meia o fitava com um olhar que trazia uma ponta de asco ou quem sabe de medo.

Já estavam no terceiro dia daquela batalha silenciosa e Harry começou a ficar nervoso. Será que seu descontrole havia matado o amor e a confiança de Draco?

Não havia sido esta sua intenção, e cada vez que tentava se explicar, o marido dava as costas e saía sem dizer uma só palavra.

Naquela tarde, ele avisou que precisava sair e foi brindado com um olhar glacial mais um simples dar de ombros. Depois de andar pela Londres trouxa e em seguida pela parte bruxa, uma idéia começou a tomar forma e ele seguiu seus instintos.

Já estavam no final da semana e nada do loiro amansar. Então ele partiu para o jogo sujo: depois de colocar as crianças na cama e certificar-se de que estavam dormindo, esperou que Draco fosse deitar, assumiu uma forma animaga e entrou sorrateiramente no quarto, depois de desfazer uns quantos feitiços de proteção conjurados pelo loiro. Muito precavido seu marido.

Parou perto da cama, começou a ganir e choramingar baixinho até que Draco se virou para o som e se deparou com um fofíssimo cão terrier escocês preto com lindos olhos verdes e pidões. Na boca ele carregava uma caixa para ser entregue ao loiro e continha um bilhete que foi lido sem demora:

_Desculpa por te assustar, minha intenção era só te proporcionar emoções diferentes e muito prazer. _

_Prometo usar sempre esta jóia independente do animago em que eu me transforme. _

_Me perdoa,_

_Com todo meu amor, _

_Harry._

Draco olhava entre tocado e ainda irritado como o marido, que da sua forma canina esperava pacientemente deitado no chão e o fitava com aqueles enormes olhos de cachorrinho perdido. Dentro da caixa havia uma espécie de gargantilha de metal com elos flexíveis e cravejados de pequenos brilhantes.

O loiro suspirou e chamou o animalzinho: - Vem cá seu vira lata irritante. Você ainda vai me matar do coração ou me fazer ter um derrame cerebral com as loucuras que apronta.

O cãozinho obediente chegou perto do loiro e esticou o pescoço. Entendendo a deixa, Draco escorregou a jóia pelo focinho do animal e ela se amoldou perfeitamente como uma coleira no pescoço do terrier que abanou o rabo e deu uma lambida nas mãos do outro.

O loiro se rendeu:

-Tudo bem Harry, mas nós precisamos ter uma longa conversa. Eu casei com você para todas as horas e ainda estou procurando me adaptar as suas novidades, agora volte a sua forma original e vamos dormir. Depois de uma semana de insônia, imaginando quando e que criatura medonha invadiria este quarto, eu preciso me recuperar. Estou me sentindo um caco! E se você largar uma pulga nesta cama, aí vai dormir na masmorra! Entendido?

Com um latido de entendimento, o cãozinho transformou-se no homem moreno e a coleira agora adornava o pulso direito como uma pulseira.

Harry abraçou o loiro e sussurrou junto a seus platinados cabelos – Me desculpa! Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo ser desprezível. – devolveu o loiro se abraçando a ele. – Mas agora vamos dormir que estou cheio de sono atrasado, e minha pele está se ressentindo disto.

Os dois se ajeitaram na imensa cama, o loiro aconchegou-se nos braços do moreno suspirando de contentamento, e logo ele já ressonava.

Nos lábios de Harry um sorriso brindava a penumbra do quarto, afinal conseguira o perdão do loiro, com o jeito certo sempre conseguia dobrar o orgulhoso Draco Malfoy, eterno príncipe da Sonserina.

Sentindo o perfume e o calor do corpo delgado aconchegado ao seu, se deixou levar ao mundo dos sonhos.

DHDHDHDH

**Notas explicativas dos feitiços:**

- _Accio! = feitiço de convocação._

- _Lux Maxima! = conjura uma labareda de fogo que ilumina muito bem, demora bastante a extinguir-se._

- _Occumbo! = para fazer cair pesadamente ao chão um corpo ou objeto._

- _Transmuto Revelare! = busca revelar a verdadeira forma de um animago._

-_ Felidae Exumai! = faz o animal em questão voar longe._

– _Incacerous Igneus! = para prender o corpo receptor em cordas de fogo._

– _Retardus tempus! = retarda momentaneamente alguma ação que esteja se desenrolando._

- _Relaxo! = faz o receptor ficar atordoado por alguns instantes._

- _Expulso! = lança o receptor para trás._

- _Crucio! = causa dor extrema sem deixar marcas._

- _Tabesco! = faz o receptor ficar disforme até o mesmo ser revertido._

- _Reducto! = desintegra ou destrói o que estiver à frente, inanimado (rocha) ou animado (ser vivo)._

– _Petrificus Totalus! = transforma o alvo em pedra._

– _Defendendi! = cria uma redoma prateada em torna de quem a conjura, se o atacante a tocar recebera uma descarga dolorosa._

- _Avada Kedavra! = é mais terrível das Maldições Imperdoáveis, causa morte instantânea e sem macula. _

_Obs Fabianadat: nem eu me tinha dado conta da quantidade de feitiços usados no combate na floresta. O.O_

_/_

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Bem, ai esta! Mais um capítulo extra, espero que curtam.

Devo confessar que fiquei meio receosa da cena na floresta pensando em quantas iriam querer minha cabeça por fazer o loiro passar por tal provação, mas espero que agrade. XD

A Topaz deu todo seu charme às cenas familiares, que não são o meu forte, assim como o lado mais sentimental.

Espero que a parte da kelpie tenha agradado, foi tão gostoso escrever aquele momento de diversão deles, e encaixar uma criatura mágica me pareceu natural, a idéia me saiu da fic Manual del Perfecto Gay, da PerlaNegra, é em espanhol, mas recomendo a leitura.

Peço desculpa pela demora em atualizar, mas a vida anda corrida e coisa e tal, mas vamos ver se conseguimos finalizar a fic antes do fim do ano, não é promessa que consigamos, mas vamos tentar com muito afinco.

Beijos a todas e todos que nos seguem!

**Nota da Topaz:**

Pois é povo, como já disse a Fabiana chegamos aos finalmente.

Faremos o possível para dar um delicioso presente de Natal aos nossos leitores, com mais aventuras e incluindo um Natal em família.

Espero que não tenham ficado assustados com o tamanho do capítulo, às vezes a musa baixa e a gente escreve como doidas!

Aguardamos vocês no mesmo cantinho da web.

Até o próx. capítulo!


	28. Família, amigos e notícias de além mar

Título: O caçador e seu amor

Autor: Fabianadat

Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra

Pares: Harry & Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg

Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.

****** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!

EXTRA 5 – Família, amigos e notícias de além mar.

A paisagem gelada que se descortinava da janela indicava que o inverno havia chegado, novamente era época de Natal e este ano todos tinham muito que agradecer. Por causa Kai, Amy e outras crianças pequenas, a tradicional ceia da véspera foi transformada num festivo almoço natalino no dia 25, que este ano teria lugar na Mansão Black. Monstro parecia particularmente inspirado, cozinhando por dias a fio com o intuito de agradar sua senhorinha e o mestre Malfoy; mas principalmente superar em quantidade e qualidade qualquer coisa preparada pela matrona ruiva.

Enquanto remexia nas panelas e dispunha artisticamente os quitutes prontos na fina porcelana Black, ele resmungava sobre a casa ser invadida pelos traidores de sangue e adoradores de trouxas. E era tudo culpa de Potter! Ainda bem que sua santa senhora não precisava mais encarar aquela gentalha! Mas ele nada podia fazer, o meio sangue até lhe oferecera a liberdade, mas ele nunca deixaria a casa Black, agora tinha a senhorinha Bella para cuidar e os gêmeos foram uma revelação. Apesar de terem sido gerados por uma trouxa, o pai era de família tradicional, somado com a magia doada pelos dois Mestres fazia deles praticamente bruxos puros. Claro que o afilhado de Sirius nunca seria refinado, mas nem mesmo ele podia negar que o garoto magricela era hoje um bruxo muito poderoso e respeitado. No final das contas, o menino Malfoy havia feito um bom casamento, o nome dele ganhara novamente o devido respeito, parte dos bens da família voltaram para o sangue Black legítimo e o meio sangue cobria de mimos tanto o marido quanto os filhos. Lógico que ele não precisava empestar a casa com aqueles cacarecos trouxas, mas a senhorinha Bella gostava da caixa com música e daquele quadro que contava estórias, então o negócio era se conformar com as modernidades...

Ainda resmungando, ele finalizou os preparativos, avisou o casal de que estava tudo pronto e se retirou para a cozinha.

Draco foi conferir os detalhes da mesa posta e checar o suprimento de bebidas, enquanto Harry levou as crianças para brincarem na sala enquanto aguardava os convidados que certamente chegariam via flú.

Como de costume, Molly e Arthur foram os primeiros a chegar e alguns minutos depois a lareira começou a rugir em intervalos regulares até que a casa estivesse repleta de gente, conversas e cumprimentos.

Este ano a decoração era toda em tema de fadas, a nova paixão de Bella que parecia uma fadinha trajando um vestido lilás com brilho furta-cor. Amy num vestidinho verde malva e Kai de macacãozinho azul foram muito mimados e aceitaram colo de diversos familiares.

Pansy e Greg também apareceram, carregados de presentes e do convite de casamento deles. Draco sem se conter comentou: - Pansy! Finalmente você vai desencalhar!

E ela retrucou:

- Fecha a boca Draco, ou eu vou mudar de idéia sobre convidar você para me acompanhar até o altar.

- Pans, quanta honra! Claro que eu aceito. - Falou o loiro abraçando a amiga de longa data.

Greg emendou:

- E vocês também estão convidados para serem nossos padrinhos.

A moça deu um sorriso calculista e completou: - Portanto garotos caprichem nos presentes!

Todos acabaram rindo da tirada sardônica de Pansy e a conversa ficou generalizada enquanto ela distribuía os convites e recebia felicitações.

A lareira se iluminou de verde e Neville, Luna e o filho se juntaram ao pessoal, contando as novidades não muito airosas sobre as intenções do Ministério de mexer nas regras de Hogwarts e os fatos interessantes acontecidos na antiga escola, colocando o filho deles sobre o cobertor lotado de brinquedos junto com os gêmeos.

A lareira iluminou-se mais uma vez e Rony apareceu carregando uma sacola toda decorada com arco-íris e unicórnios. Ele estava surpreendentemente sorridente apesar das olheiras e do ar de cansaço. Logo em seguida foi à vez de Hermione sair das chamas verdes carregando um embrulhinho branco e os adultos aproximaram-se para dar as boas vindas ao mais novo membro da família Weasley.

Draco com anfitrião educado e pai experiente, levou o casal até um sofá confortável e um pouco afastado da balbúrdia. Um par de pequenas mãos emergiu das cobertas e a castanha desembrulhou o bebê, uma linda ruivinha com a pele branquinha como leite e bochechas rosadas. A menina trajava um macacãozinho branco todo enfeitado com fitas de cor turquesa e nas finas mechas vermelhas um lacinho da mesma cor das fitas.

Pansy estava encantada e chegou perto para admirar a criança.

- Oh, Hermione ela é tão bonitinha!

Como se entendesse o elogio, a pequena bocejou e abriu os olhos de um azul muito claro, piscando, dengosa, as pestanas ruivas. A sonserina deu um sorriso e perguntou: - Ela ainda não completou um mês, certo?

A mamãe confirmou: - Eleanor está com 23 dias.

- Eleanor? Que nome forte para uma coisinha tão delicada!

Rony entrou na conversa: - Pois é a Hermione insistiu, ela disse que uma grande dama americana tinha este nome.

E a moça justificou: - Na verdade Eleanor Roosevelt nasceu na Inglaterra e emigrou para os Estados Unidos, ela sem dúvida foi uma mulher extraordinária.

Harry ouvindo a conversa chegou mais perto e apoiou a decisão da amiga: - A senhora Roosevelt foi realmente um ser humano fora de série, lutou pelo direito das mulheres, ajudou a fundar a UNICEF, a elaborar a Declaração dos direitos humanos e por aí vai. E a nossa sobrinha sem dúvida fará jus ao seu nome não é pequenina? - Falou o moreno passando suavemente um dedo pela bochecha rosada.

A neném imediatamente virou o rostinho na direção do calor da mão e a boquinha se abriu.

Harry comentou: - Acho que já está na hora do almoço dela Mione.

O jovem pai todo orgulhoso falou - Ela tem o meu apetite!

A medibruxa concordou com um sorriso, acomodando-se melhor no sofá e oferecendo o peito para a filha. Rony sentou-se ao lado da esposa e ficou olhando para as duas, enquanto Pansy e o moreno juntaram-se aos outros convidados dando privacidade à pequena família.

Kai, Amy, Bella, a filha de Gina e o filho de Luna também foram alimentados e Draco chamou os convidados para almoçar.

Foi uma refeição alegre e descontraída, com muitos risos, piadinhas e expressões de deleite com a soberba culinária do Monstro, as crianças brincavam em volta da mesa e beliscavam nos pratos dos adultos. Bella e a filhinha de Gina borboleteavam em volta de Teddy Lupin, agora um compenetrado estudante de Hogwarts que fazia o possível para ignorar os convites para brincar.

O restante das crianças também começou a se agitar e o casal de anfitriões decidiu que a sobremesa seria servida na sala de estar depois que os presentes de Natal fossem distribuídos.

O tropel da correria de vários pezinhos ribombava pela casa e os adultos seguiam mais lentamente até o aposento. Arthur Weasley se encarregou de fazer a distribuição dos presentes que durou quase uma hora.

Enquanto as crianças se divertiam com os brinquedos novos e os adultos comentavam os presentes, o tilintar de uma sineta anunciou a sobremesa. Ao lado da janela, surgiu uma mesa com vários doces, tendo como ponto alto o tradicional pudim de Natal, que reluzia nas chamas provocadas pela flambagem com um fino conhaque.

Draco e Harry serviram os convidados e as crianças atacaram as coloridas e apetitosas tortinhas de frutas. O moreno guloso provou de tudo um pouco e finalizou a farra doce com seu favorito: uma fatia caprichada da torta de melaço (treacle tart). Draco muito mais comedido comentou que se ele continuasse a comer como um adolescente iria acabar engordando, mas Harry cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do loiro que o fez calar-se e os olhos cinzentos escurecerem.

Os convivas satisfeitos saboreavam chás, café ou licores, esparramados nos sofás e poltronas divertindo-se com a bagunça de crianças e brinquedos. Harry comentava algo com Molly que foi servir-se de chá quando subitamente se viu com a filha no colo que saltitava feito uma cabritinha e o abraçou, mas no lugar do esperado beijo no rosto ele ganhou uma lambida.

Estranhando a atitude da menina ele perguntou:

- Porque você me lambeu?

E a loirinha respondeu prontamente:

- Para ver se você tem gostinho bom, oras!

- De onde você tirou esta idéia filha?

A pequena inclinou a cabeça relembrando de algo e falou:

- Sabe a outra casa? Eu queria ver as luzinhas da árvore piscando bem no escuro e saí da cama, então eu cheguei na sala, vocês "tavam" de beija beija no sofá e o papai Draco falou: - Harry você é tão gostoso! Daí a Minky me achou e me colocou na cama de novo. E eu lembrei isso agora. Você é bem cheiroso, mas tem um gostinho salgado... Eu prefiro os doces do Monstro.

E pulou do colo dele saindo em disparada na direção das outras crianças que corriam atrás de um jipe de controle remoto manejado por Teddy.

Os dois se olharam lembrando aquela noite e para o azar deles, Jorge ouviu a conversa e caiu na gargalhada chamando a atenção de outros adultos. Harry estava vermelho e Draco sem graça, mas o ruivo não perdeu a chance de implicar: - Que papelão vocês dois, hein? O famoso caçador de comensais e o sonserino mais desconfiado de Hogwarts foram pegos em flagrante por uma criança e não viram nada? Onde vai parar este mundo?

O casal estava mudo de vergonha e Molly veio em socorro dos dois:

- Jorge, crianças tem o dom de surpreender a gente, eu tive sete filhos e digo isto com conhecimento de causa. Algum dia você será pai e eu não duvido que passe por micos ainda piores.

- Vamos lá mamãe! Eu vou acabar inventando um alarme para crianças ou algo do gênero.

- Não se iluda Jorge, os pequenos são imprevisíveis e em se tratando de um filho seu tudo é possível. Portanto eu sugiro que você fique quietinho, o seu dia vai chegar.

O ruivo deu um sorriso de lado e foi procurar Angelina, não era prudente bater de frente com Molly Weasley.

A senhora ruiva deu um sorriso compreensivo e falou:

- Isto acontece rapazes! Todos os pais se deparam com situações constrangedoras vez ou outra, e acho que o Jorge vai pagar com juros e dividendos tudo o que ele aprontou.

- É Natal, vamos festejar! - Disse o senhor Weasley que completou num tom de voz conspiratório: - E eu dou a vocês todo o meu aval para encher a paciência de Jorge quando ele tiver filhos.

- Animem-se meninos, pelo menos ela viu vocês num ato de amor e não durante uma briga ou discussão feia, não é mesmo Arthur?

O bruxo concordou e saiu atrás da criançada que ainda perseguia o carrinho de controle remoto, com a desculpa de vigiar os pequenos quando na verdade todos sabiam muito bem que ele estava curioso sobre o funcionamento do brinquedo.

Harry confortado pelas palavras de Molly fez um carinho no loiro que ainda tinha a expressão fechada.

- Draco, a Molly tem razão. Vem comigo, vamos ver se os gêmeos estão com fome.

Suspirando alto ele seguiu o marido até outra sala, onde os menorzinhos estavam fazendo o soninho da tarde e encontraram Rony e Hermione cochilando abraçados no sofá, os gêmeos e o filhinho de Luna já acordados tomando as mamadeiras e Minky trocando a fralda de Eleanor.

A pequena elfo fez uma mesura educada ao ver os mestres e comentou em voz baixa: - Eu ajudar a curandeira, ela estava tão cansada e o Weasy acabou dormindo com a bebê no colo.

Draco deu um sorrisinho e comentou: - Eu sei Minky, infelizmente eles não têm uma ajuda preciosa como a sua.

A elfo se espigou toda com o elogio e respondeu: - Eu estar aqui para servir mestre, e eu adora os pequenos.

Com um sorriso de aprovação para a prestativa serviçal, Draco pegou Amy no colo, Harry ficou com Kai e no outro braço pegou o herdeiro Longbottom.

A chegada deles na sala com três lindos bebês foi como um imã, as mulheres se acercaram das crianças e alguns dos homens também vieram pajear os pequenos.

Neville agora professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts, havia se tornado um homem calmo e seguro, embora um tanto tímido, mas revelou-se um ótimo pai. Luna estava menos avoada, mas a âncora dela no mundo real era o marido que veio pegar o filho do colo do moreno. O bebê estendeu os bracinhos para ele e deu um lindo sorriso desdentado, que foi retribuído pelo papai orgulhoso. O menino prometia ser tão alto quanto ele, os olhos também eram castanhos e os traços lembravam mais Luna, como o cabelo loiro claro e o rosto oval.

Um edredom foi estendido ao lado de um dos sofás e vários brinquedos foram colocados para que os pequenos brincassem. Logo a filha de Gina e Bella também estavam no cobertor brincando com os bebês como se eles fossem bonecas, os maiores se juntaram num canto da sala para jogar snap explosivo e o restante brincava com os brinquedos novos.

Entre conversas e brincadeiras, as horas passaram voando, o chá foi servido uma hora mais tarde do que de costume e a conversa em torno da mesa se prolongou até a noite, quando os convidados voltaram para suas casas via flú com as crianças cabeceando de sono, ou sendo carregadas no colo dormindo pesado.

Com a casa novamente vazia e os três filhos dormindo, o casal pessoalmente agradeceu a Monstro pela culinária soberba e Draco passou na adega, pegando uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e falou com o marido: - Eu ainda estou com a conversa da Bella girando na cabeça... Será que ela viu algo impróprio?

- Draco! Não adianta ficar martelando na mesma tecla, ela não parece traumatizada nem assustada. A sala estava iluminada somente pelas brasas da lareira e as luzinhas da árvore, e não esqueça que nós estávamos no sofá virado para a lareira, ela deve ter visto nossas cabeças e alguns beijos, pois o resto estava no escuro. Não se amole mais com isto, só vamos ter mais cuidado.

O loiro assentiu e disse que precisava de uma pausa para relaxar, mostrando a garrafa de bebida e se dirigindo para o escritório. Harry avisou que iria tomar um banho e o esperaria no quarto.

Depois de duas doses generosas de uísque de fogo, somadas a agitação do dia e as fartas refeições, Draco sentiu o cansaço chegar, mas ainda estava tenso, então seguiu para o banheiro da suíte do terceiro andar e tomou um relaxante banho de banheira com hidromassagem e sais perfumados; agora ele estava pronto para dormir o sono dos anjos, mas ao entrar no quarto deles seus olhos arregalaram, a boca secou e ele ficou parado apreciando a cena.

Sobre lençóis de seda verde, Harry esparramado na cama usava uma boxer de cetim escarlate, nos pulsos punhos de cetim vermelho debruados de arminho assim como a típica touca de Noel em cetim vermelho com um pompom e debrum de arminho branco.

O moreno entreabriu os olhos a sua chegada e com um sorriso preguiçoso falou: - Oh!Oh!Oh! Feliz Natal!

O loiro, subitamente desperto, sentiu uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre, um gemido ameaçou escapar e enfim pareceu achar a voz depois de um sorriso safado curvar os lábios rubros do moreno sobre a cama: - Harry, o que é isto?

- O nosso Natal particular. – a mão morena escorregou preguiçosa pelo abdômen até adentrar a boxer acariciando o membro ainda em franco descanso, os olhos cinza acompanhavam os movimentos com presteza - Como você mesmo disse, eu preciso gastar as calorias dos doces que comi. E eu sou um homem de palavra, você sabe. Então Draco, você foi um bom menino neste ano? Acha que merece ganhar um presente especial do Harry Noel? – Falou o moreno subindo agora a mão pelo peito e umedecendo os lábios com a língua em movimentos provocantes.

Draco de olhos arregalados só concordou com um balançar de cabeça quase frenético, tal qual uma criança traquinas querendo convencer o Noel que foi a pessoa mais bondosa no correr de todo ano, esperando contar ao bom velhinho e receber seu ansiado presente, esquecendo estrategicamente de mencionar que dera purgante para irmã mais nova e quase decepara o rabo do gato da vizinha.

Num movimento feito para seduzir, o moreno lambeu indicador depois de acariciar levemente os próprios lábios numa clara sugestão. Arrancando o roupão, o loiro subiu na cama e foi engatinhando sobre o corpo do marido até eles ficarem face a face.

- Harry Noel, - a voz sou dengosa e baixinha - eu fui um excelente menino e mereço TUDO que você possa me dar. – E num segundo, depois de uma intensa troca de olhares as bocas estavam coladas num beijo quente e ardoroso, rolando pela cama numa confusão de corpos, mãos acariciando, beliscando, a touca foi parar num canto e a boxer tomou um rumo ignorado. Ambos estavam muito excitados, mas o moreno sempre surpreendente fez Draco deitar-se na cama e sacou um tubo de chantilly em spray escondido debaixo do travesseiro, deitou-se virado para os pés do loiro e falou numa voz absolutamente sacana:

- Eu ainda estou com vontade de doce, mas tem que ser com o seu sabor. Você quer provar a bengalinha doce do Noel?

Draco entendeu a indireta e sorriu faminto. Harry confeitou os dois membros tesos com o creme e eles se perderam entre gemidos e arquejos, um sugando o outro, os quadris inconscientemente procurando enterrar-se naquele calor gostoso da boca alheia buscando o fundo da garganta, o dedos brincalhões roçavam as entradas que pulsavam em espera, volta e meia uma língua mais ousada procurava a fenda a tocando numa doce tortura.

Mas o moreno queria mais ,e sentindo que daquele jeito não durariam muito tempo, soltou-se daquela boca sorrindo ao ouvir protesto do loiro e saindo da cama sentou-se na poltrona reclinável chamando o marido com provocativo menear de dedo:

- Quem sabe você quer sentar no colinho do Noel? Todo menino adora fazer seus pedidos desta maneira...

O loiro com os olhos da cor da tempestade e as bochechas vermelhas meio melecadas de chantilly, foi andando felinamente até a cadeira e se acomodou no colo do outro. Abraçando Harry pelo pescoço ele começou a fazer vários pedidos sussurrados no ouvido do marido, intercalados com mordidinhas e lambidas, fazendo o moreno estremecer e se colar mais naquele corpo cheiroso e delgado.

Com um Accio chantilly, Harry inovou a maneira de lubrificar o marido e Draco ao sentir o dedo curioso em sua entrada prontamente se deixou penetrar, subindo e descendo, gemendo mais alto a cada novo dedo introduzido e gritando alto ao ser empalado com volúpia pelo membro duro de Harry fincando as afiadas unhas em seus ombros, externando o prazer de ser preenchido de forma tão completa.

O creme espalhado os fazia deslizar com facilidade e o loiro resolveu gingar os quadris em pequenos movimentos circulares ao subir e descer aumentando a fricção e enlouquecendo Harry que se enterrou até o fundo nele e começou a masturbá-lo num ritmo forte e rápido. No ar o odor de chantilly e sexo, o som das respirações entrecortadas e o choque dos corpos, e o prazer os atingiu em pouco tempo, com o moreno se derramando no canal pulsante, sem parar de estimular o loiro, que com a cabeça jogada para trás e gemendo em abandono era um quadro sensual e lindo de se ver.

Depois que Draco gozou entre arquejos e ofegos eles ficaram estirados na poltrona, esgotados demais para qualquer movimento e foi com supremo esforço que Harry limpou os dois e carregou o loiro adormecido para a cama.

E em poucos minutos o moreno também adormecia, com um dos braços passados possessivamente pela cintura do loiro.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Os dias que antecederam o final do ano passaram num piscar de olhos e o revellion foi comemorado na casa de Molly, com uma ceia enorme, casa cheia, muita bebida e um show de fogos de artifício com as últimas criações da Gemialidades Weasley.

Jorge aproveitou a ocasião para usar os convidados como pilotos de teste de seu próximo lançamento, uma adaptação moderna das velhas barracas enfeitiçadas com tamanhos que comportariam de três até dez pessoas confortavelmente e em três modelos distintos conforme o bolso do cliente, sendo a Conforto, Luxo Soft e o modelo Realeza, o mais sofisticado.

Ninguém se recusou a participar da experiência, ainda que Harry tivesse de ter uma boa conversa com Draco para que ele experimentasse a novidade, pois o loiro não fazia o tipo aventureiro e para ele dormir em barraca sempre foi coisa de pobretão sem classe.

Logicamente os Malfoy-Potter ficaram na barraca mais sofisticada, com direito a sala de estar, sala de jantar conjugada com uma cozinha bem equipada, uma varanda coberta, aquecimento central, um banheiro, um lavabo e três quartos. A mobília era toda em cores claras, na sala uma lareira moderna conjugada com um felpudo tapete e um sofá enorme dava um toque aconchegante no ambiente. A iluminação em lugar das tochas tradicionais era feita por globos de uma luz muito branca que com um pequeno feitiço diminuíam de intensidade.

Jorge e Angelina também testaram uma das tendas mágicas, mas esta era especial. Segundo o ruivo "um perfeito ninho de amor" sendo imprópria para mães e menores de idade.

Na verdade a festa do final do ano foi bastante divertida e todos aprovaram as "casas portáteis". Até Draco admitiu que aceitaria acampar com a família numa das barracas da Gemialidades, e Jorge sempre negociante, avisou a todos que as unidades poderiam ser personalizadas ao gosto do cliente.

Molly estava radiante, seu ano havia começado do jeito que ela gostava. Casa lotada, todos os filhos, netos e amigos reunidos numa comemoração que se estendeu até o final da tarde do dia seguinte, e a senhora teve certeza de que muita coisa importante aconteceria no ano que chegava.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Janeiro chegou trazendo muita neve, um frio fora do comum e tudo parecia em ritmo de hibernação. Os negócios estavam andando, as crianças crescendo e as comunicações eram feitas basicamente via flú, pois com a onda de nevascas nem as corujas conseguiam voar com segurança.

Draco era um amante do inverno, estava sempre bem disposto e nos dias límpidos a família passeava pelo jardim coberto de branco, bem agasalhados e com feitiços de aquecimento, mas na maior parte das vezes as crianças aproveitavam o fraco sol invernal no solarium da mansão.

Aproveitando os dias em casa, Draco estudava compenetrado o livro que Harry lhe dera de Natal: "Encontrando seu animago interior" e ansiava conseguir tomar a forma de um animal. Harry vendo o afinco dele, o auxiliava em exercícios de relaxamento e foco mágico.

Harry recebia torpedos dos caçadores com as informações coletadas e montou um perfil comportamental de Visar Kushtim, repassando as informações mais úteis para Alfie a fim de acelerar as buscas.

No início de fevereiro as nevascas ficaram mais espaçadas, as visitas dos amigos mais constantes e as corujas voltaram à atividade.

Draco estava progredindo no assunto do animago, faltava um mínimo para descobrir seu animal e algum treino para poder transformar-se.

Numa tarde particularmente gelada, Harry recebeu um recado de Bolton e combinou de encontrá-lo em seu refúgio no dia seguinte, pois o loiro estaria numa reunião de negócios.

Na metade da tarde do dia combinado, o moreno estava apreciando uma fumegante xícara de mochaccino quando o servo apareceu.

Bolton não via o mestre desde novembro e sua vontade era de jogar-se aos pés dele, sentir o cheiro daquela pele e finalmente ter seu maior desejo satisfeito, afinal ele havia conseguido as informações do paradeiro daquela aberração de bruxo.

Mas como rezava a boa educação, ele manteve uma distância respeitosa e com uma mesura entregou ao mestre o pergaminho com as informações coletadas.

Harry desenrolou os papéis e os leu com uma calma estudada, mantendo sempre uma expressão neutra até o final da leitura, e quando levantou os olhos se deparou com o olhar castanho esperançoso e cheio de paixão insatisfeita, o fazendo lembrar-se da última "reunião" deles palavra por palavra.

Ele sabia muito bem o que Alfie estava esperando e como que entendendo o que seu mestre estava pensando, o homem chegou mais perto e se ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira do moreno.

Harry fitou o rosto bonito e deu um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos dizendo:

- Você foi muito eficiente Bolton e realmente merece uma recompensa.

Os olhos castanhos escureceram subitamente, as pupilas se dilataram e a respiração de Alfie acelerou enquanto sua mente processava as palavras do mestre. Finalmente sua aspiração seria realizada, ele seria tomado por seu mestre, por Harry Potter, aquele de sobreviveu e o subjugou. Várias imagens antecipando o acontecimento brotavam em sua mente, relembrando o corpo dos pontos de prazer, das posições preferidas e sua boca salivava, antecipando a delícia de como seria ter o sexo de Harry preenchendo sua boca e seu corpo.

Mas a voz sarcástica do mestre o tirou do devaneio no qual se afundava com extrema rapidez:

- Bolton... Eu já falei mil vezes: não se perca sonhando acordado, sua mente fica vulnerável. Eu vi algumas das imagens na sua mente, e sinto dizer que elas não vão se concretizar.

O corpo de Alfie se encolheu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada e os olhos castanhos se encheram de dor, mas ele não se atreveu a proferir uma única palavra, embora sua expressão magoada falasse mais alto do que palavras inflamadas.

Então o moreno estendeu a mão e acariciou o cabelo macio, trazendo a cabeça do servo para mais perto de seu rosto, falando num tom baixo e envolvente:

- Não vai ser exatamente como você concebeu Alfie, mas eu cumpro o que prometo. Eu disse que todo trabalho bem feito merece uma recompensa, e você vai ter a sua. – os dedos de Harry traçavam caminhos pela pele perfeita do homem, que se aquecia com seu toque. - Eu vou te satisfazer e te fazer gritar tão alto que você não vai ter voz nem para se despedir de mim. Agora seja obediente e fique de quatro a minha frente.

Ansiando pela satisfação, Bolton fez o que lhe foi pedido sem hesitação e ergueu o rosto, fitando Harry a sua frente que falou:

- Bom menino Alfie. Agora olhe dentro dos meus olhos, desta vez não será uma ilusão mental. – E conjurou: - Evanesco! - A roupa de Bolton sumiu o deixando numa situação ainda mais submissa; agora estava nu, excitado e de quatro na frente do homem que tinha o completo controle da sua vida.

Com uma expressão apreciativa Harry falou: - Você tem um belo corpo Bolton. - Curvas harmoniosas, a pele pálida com um toque dourado, poucos pêlos, corpo de porte atlético, mas ainda assim de aparência delicada, as nádegas arredondadas em perfeita simetria; em suma, uma tentação encarnada. "Por Merlin! Se Draco sonhar que eu olhei o corpo de outro homem com apreciação, minha estadia no quarto de hóspedes será infinita!". - E livrando-se do pensamento desagradável murmurou: - Centum diligo manuum!¹

O homem nu se arrepiou todo, a sensação era de vários pares de mãos que o acariciavam, fazendo seu corpo reagir e estremecer.

O moreno segurando o rosto dele deu um sorriso ladino comentando: - Você vai trepar com os meus olhos Bolton, somente com os meus olhos. Olhe para mim e sinta todo o prazer possível.

A tortura sensual se prolongou por um bom tempo, e Bolton sentia como se pares e mais pares de mãos, ora pequenas e gentis, ora mais pesadas e calosas o acariciassem por inteiro, fazendo seu corpo se agitar, arrepiar, sentir dor com os arranhões, relaxar com os movimentos suaves, ficar duro de uma maneira quase dolorosa enquanto alguns pares de mãos fantasma acariciavam seu escroto e períneo ao mesmo tempo em que outras beliscavam seus mamilos, tapas lhe foram aplicados com dolorosa diligencia, dedos invisíveis enredavam em seus cabelos os puxando de forma brusca. Quase em desespero ele resistia, negando-se a cortar contado com as íris verdes, o hálito de seu mestre se confundindo com sua própria e entrecortada respiração.

Ele estava num frenesi de sensações e gritou alto quando sentiu um dedo sondar e se empurrar para dentro dele, entrando e saindo sem pressa e sem lubrificação, o rasgando, sem se importar com sua agonia, ainda que encoberta por prazer.

Lentamente outros dedos se juntaram na penetração, e várias mãos se ocuparam em saciá-lo, instintivamente o quadril se empinou dando mais abertura entre as nádegas para aqueles que o acossavam, era um deleite doloroso, dedos finos, longos, grossos, suaves, calosos e com afiadas unhas o invadiam machucando a mucosa delicada fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer por suas pernas enquanto o estímulo das outras mãos prosseguia. Ele nem sabia mais onde estava, quem era ou o que realmente estava se passando ali, gritando a cada roçada em sua próstata sensibilizada, a cada bombeada em seu sexo doloridamente duro e quando pensou que fosse se acabar, algo garroteou a base de seu pênis impedindo o gozo enquanto mãos continuavam acariciando sem trégua, dedos o penetravam cada vez mais, o dilatando, e ele sentiu algo mais que dedos, uma mão inteira e miraculosamente lubrificada estava praticamente dentro dele, o punho girava lentamente, estimulando sua próstata de maneira quase impossível, o fazendo atingir um limiar de excitação nunca antes alcançado. Ele só conseguia gemer e gritar num tom cada vez mais rouco, com os olhos presos nas esmeraldas de Potter que nem pareciam piscar, atentas a cada reação sua.

A penetração ficou mais profunda o invadindo até onde não parecia possível, enquanto ele era fustigado por beliscões, arranhões, tapas, apertões e carinhos. O suor escorria, seu corpo dolorido e extremamente excitado se rendia aos estímulos cada vez mais enlouquecedores e ele teve a certeza de que morreria ou desmaiaria em pouco tempo, mas o anel que apertava a base do seu sexo foi afrouxado e mais uma vez sua próstata foi acariciada de ângulos inimagináveis, o fazendo gritar como se a alma estivesse sendo arrancada de seu corpo, incontáveis mãos o masturbaram numa velocidade e intensidade impensável e ele gozou sem parar espargindo sua semente pelo tapete e piso, açoitado pelos espasmos, e sua mente se perdeu no turbilhão de sensações, até cair quase desacordado aos pés de Harry, que o fitava com uma expressão de dever cumprido.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se recuperou o suficiente para se erguer nos braços e fitar o Mestre com uma expressão ainda enlevada, tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu, e o moreno disse:

- Eu cumpro o que prometo Bolton, nunca se esqueça disto. Agora se vista e suma. Eu chamo se necessitar dos seus préstimos, adeus. – sem dar mais atenção ao homem, Harry voltou ao seu mochaccino, saboreando a bebida magicamente aquecida enquanto folheava distraidamente a última edição do Profeta Diário.

E nada mais restou ao servo do que cumprir a ordem direta do mestre. Mais uma vez fora frustrado em seu desejo de ser amado e compreendido. Seu corpo embora abusado, estava satisfeito, mas o coração sangrava e a alma doía. Para ele ainda não era a hora de perder a esperança de um dia ser amado por Harry Potter.

Então ele partiu; com o corpo ferido, a mente fervendo de humilhação e desespero para mais uma longa espera. Era um suplicio agridoce que ele sabia que cumpriria de bom grado.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Com as informações de Alfie, a exata localização de Kushtim foi revelada e ele sabia que o bruxo não conseguiria deixar o esconderijo até que o volume de neve diminuísse bastante. Uma cabana de caça no limiar do circulo polar ártico era realmente um bom esconderijo, mas ao mesmo tempo o fugitivo ficaria impedido de deixar as cercanias.

O inverno estava rigoroso naquele ano, então o moreno sabia que teria tempo até o início de março para planejar calmamente a captura de Visar; matá-lo seria fácil e rápido, um fim justo mas ordinário para um homem insano. Ele realmente gostaria de fazer o bruxo sofrer na pele um pouco da dor e desepero que havia inlfingido às suas inúmeras vítimas; e com um sorriso maquiavélico, foi pesquisar os obscuros e perigosos livros da sua biblioteca particular.

A semana seguinte foi de júbilo para Draco que descobriu que seu animago seria um felino, mas os dias foram passando, e as sessões de relaxamento e foco mágico para sua transformação pareciam ter chegado ao limite, ele tentou de tudo, desde olhar fotos de felinos até espalhar ramos de erva-dos-gatos pela sala, pois sabia que os felinos achavam o cheiro irresistível, mas nada parecia funcionar.

Harry entendendo a frustração do marido resolveu dar um empurrãozinho. Conjurando os mesmos encantos usados em Kai e Amy, fez uma pequena doação de magia para o loiro que finalmente chegou à sua forma animaga.

Harry sentado no chão com as pernas cruzadas abriu um sorriso lento e divertido, que Draco da sua forma animaga revidou com um som ainda estranho, nem humano, nem animal.

Ele precisava adaptar-se, conciliar a mente humana com os instintos do seu animal, e num primeiro momento a coisa parecia um tanto confusa, assim como andar em quatro patas não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

Tomando consciência de seu novo corpo ele se espichou, balançou o rabo e apurou os ouvidos, era tudo tão diferente!

Depois de algumas tentativas ele conseguiu coordenar melhor as patas e começou a caminhar pelo aposento, ainda um tanto trôpego.

Quando ficou mais confiante, se virou para encarar Harry que continuava sorrindo para ele e falou: - Realmente Draco, combina perfeitamente com você! Lindo, branco, elegante e orgulhoso. Vem cá, eu quero ver se este pelo é tão sedoso quanto parece.

Com uma expressão de desdém, o enorme gato branco chegou perto do outro bruxo que passou a mão no lombo do animal e coçou um ponto atrás das orelhas fazendo o gato se retorcer e ronronar em aprovação.

O moreno continuou sorrindo e conversou sobre ouvir seu animal interior e aprender a usar os instintos para coisas úteis.

Nos dias seguintes, os dois continuaram com as sessões de transformação e no finalzinho do mês, o loiro que já estava apto a passar quase uma hora em sua forma animal, resolveu ir à forra com Harry por conta do episódio no bosque.

O moreno estava há horas na biblioteca pesquisando sabe-se lá o que e perecia muito concentrado na tarefa. O enorme gato branco entrou silenciosamente no aposento e notou que o marido estava quase cochilando. Sem nenhum ruído ele chegou até sua presa, colocou as garras afiadas à mostra e as enterrou nas coxas do homem que acordou num pulo com a dor de ter a calça e a pele rasgadas.

Bufando de raiva ele só teve tempo de ver uma sombra branca se esgueirando pela porta e gritou: - Draco! Você me paga!

E tomando a forma do terrier escocês se lançou na perseguição do felino.

Os pobres elfos tomaram um enorme susto com a desvairada correria dos dois animais pela casa, fazendo um alarido louco, subindo e descendo pelas escadarias, entrando pelos aposentos, derrubando cadeiras e quebrando objetos de decoração. A perseguição findou quando Draco se viu encurralado numa sala pouco usada e sem rota de escape. Harry em sua forma canina rosnava irritadamente para ele que instintivamente eriçou os pelos e se colocou em posição de ataque com as garras de fora.

O terrier avançou latindo e com um salto elástico o enorme gato branco arranhou o focinho do cão que recuou ganindo e voltou à sua forma humana, mostrando quatro feios arranhões que atravessavam seu rosto. Com uma expressão fechada e tentando pegar o gato que se esgueirava pelos cantos, teve os antebraços arranhados ,mas finalmente pegou o felino furioso pela nuca e o imobilizou, comandando que ele voltasse à forma humana.

Draco agitado pela perseguição e mergulhado no instinto animal levou um bom tempo para se transformar e foi encarado por um Harry machucado, com o rosto bastante arranhado e nada contente que disparou:

- O que te deu Draco? Resolveu mergulhar na alma felina? Eu não sou um daqueles brinquedinhos de afiar as unhas, sabia? Não foi engraçado.

O loiro respondeu: - Não era para ser engraçado.

- E qual foi o motivo do ataque?

- Para você ter uma provinha do seu próprio remédio querido. Não tem graça nenhuma ser atacado por um animal.

- Draco! Ainda é sobre o episódio do bosque? Eu achei que havíamos superado aquilo.

- E superamos, mas você realmente achou que nunca receberia o troco? Eu mudei, mas ainda sou sonserino e acima de tudo um Malfoy. Olho por olho, dente por dente.

Com os olhos brilhando, o peito arfando e o sangue inundado de adrenalina pela aventura, Draco avançou no marido de forma selvagem, rasgando roupas, mordendo, fazendo uma trilha de chupões pelo pescoço e ombros do moreno, apertando as coxas dele que grunhiu de dor, pois as garras afiadas haviam feito um belo estrago.

Mas o loiro não parecia se importar e prosseguiu e exploração um tanto violenta. Harry primeiramente abismado, começou a reagir aos toques brutos e puxando a cabeça de Draco, esmagou seus lábios nos dele, num beijo que ainda misturava um tanto de raiva, surpresa e luxúria.

Ele era um dominante, mas quando o loiro saía do sério e soltava as amarras abraçando seu lado mais obscuro, Harry não via nenhum problema em abrir mão do controle.

As carícias eram pesadas, as unhas dele sempre afiadas, traçaram novos arranhões por seu peito e costas fazendo a pele arder, mas o desconforto era mitigado pela boca incansável os arquejos da respiração em seu ouvido que o faziam se arrepiar todo, e a maneira como o marido se esfregava nele, parecendo um gato no cio era sem dúvida excitante

Usando o peso do corpo, Draco foi empurrando Harry até que ele se encostasse numa sólida escrivaninha de carvalho continuando a acariciar e arranhar ele arrancou os farrapos da calça e cuecas, sorrindo de maneira safada ao ver o moreno duro como rocha apesar da dor e da brutalidade das carícias. Lambendo os lábios apreciativamente, ele fez o marido deitar sobre o móvel, mantendo os quadris do outro no ar, e a única forma de manter o equilíbrio era trançar as pernas em torno da cintura do loiro que falou:

- Quem diria que o bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade tem um ladinho masoquista? Mas eu gosto... E vou te foder tanto, que você vai lembrar deste momento por toda a semana, cada vez que você sentar.

O sorriso de Draco aumentou ao ver Harry estremecer por inteiro e ficar ainda mais duro. - E você vai adorar cada minuto, não é mesmo Harry?

O moreno arfante só conseguiu articular um trêmulo sim enquanto o marido acariciava as coxas arranhadas e deslizava os polegares pela junção das pernas com a bacia, tocando a pele delicada próxima do sexo pulsante sem nunca realmente encostar lá.

A outra mão deslizou pelo abdômen e se dedicou a beliscar os mamilos até que estivessem dolorosamente sensíveis, e maldosamente o loiro molhava os dedos com saliva, circundava os botões eretos e depois os soprava, fazendo o moreno se remexer e gemer.

Com rapidez, Draco livrou-se das roupas e se inclinou sobre o marido esparramando sobre a escrivaninha, fazendo sua ereção se esfregar na de Harry. Ele também acabou gemendo por conta do contato. Seu auto-controle estava por um fio, Harry era muito sexy com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, as bochechas coradas, um corpo de babar e aquele abandono o enlouquecia.

- Você me quer? - Falou o loiro.

E a resposta veio no sibilar da língua das cobras, fazendo um arrepio descer pela coluna dele e sua ereção pulsar em resposta.

A mão de pele clara começou a deslizar insistentemente pelo abdômen e coxas do moreno, e a cada passada descendo mais próximo das nádegas. Harry estava louco de desejo e a cada passada das mãos ele procurava puxar o marido para mais perto, fazer com que aqueles dedos longos chegassem logo ao destino, mas Draco estava decidido e continuou no mesmo ritmo, embora sua respiração também estivesse acelerada.

Harry estava chegando ao limite e sentiu aquela conhecida sensação que se concentrava em seu baixo ventre, mas Draco comandou:

- Nem pense em se acabar agora.

E o moreno agoniado tentava se controlar, embora estivesse a um passo da realização. Depois de um tempo que pareceu interminável ele ouviu o loiro murmurar alguma coisa e sentiu um dedo coberto de gel se insinuar por sua entrada, sem conseguir refrear o gemido alto.

Logo, mais um dedo entrou e no ritmo lento do entra e sai foram inclinados para atingir o ponto sensível que fez o moreno se arquear todo e gritar alto: - Oh! Draco!

Mas o outro não deu trégua, inserindo um terceiro dedo entre deslizamentos, giros e movimentos de tesoura, fazendo Harry implorar para ser empalado.

Num determinado momento ele grunhiu com a falta de contato, mas logo Draco apoiou uma de suas pernas no ombro e direcionou a ereção para a entrada piscante do moreno, se esfregando devagar, mas sem penetrá-lo e falou:

- É isto que você quer?

O moreno só balançou a cabeça em concordância, em seguida perdendo o fôlego ao ser penetrado profundamente numa única e rápida estocada. Então o loiro se moveu saindo dele bem lentamente, fazendo o moreno reclamar e novamente perdendo o fôlego ao ser penetrado de forma rápida e profunda mais uma vez. O ritmo se manteve o mesmo até que Draco fez com que ele apoiasse os calcanhares nos seus ombros e mudasse para um ritmo vertiginoso de estocadas, sempre fortes e profundas.

Numa girada de quadril, o loiro acertou o ponto de prazer o marido, que grunhiu alto chamando por seu nome num tom rouco e apaixonado, fazendo Draco perder o controle e investir com toda sua força enquanto Harry se masturbava freneticamente, até que numa estocada particularmente violenta o moreno se deixou levar pelo êxtase sendo seguido de perto pelo loiro.

Algum tempo depois, a onda de endorfina foi diminuindo, o cansaço se avizinhando e junto com ele a ardência e desconforto nos machucados voltaram com força total, forçando Harry a mover-se e gemer de dor ao sentar na madeira dura do tampo da escrivaninha, parecendo totalmente esgotado.

Desta vez foi Draco quem fez às vezes de curandeiro, colocando os medicamentos na água do banho e cobrindo com ungüentos as unhadas mais profundas.

Enquanto eles repousavam no quarto, olhando a cortina de neve que caía lá fora, Draco numa voz sonolenta falou:

- Eu te amo, mas isto não quer dizer que eu concorde com todos os seus atos e nem vai me impedir de retaliar quando eu achar que você merece. Eu pertenço a você de corpo e alma e espero que a recíproca seja verdadeira. Afinal você é apenas humano, mas eu não gosto de dividir o que é meu e não admito traição. Realmente espero nunca perder a confiança em você Harry...

Os olhos do loiro foram se fechando lentamente e ele dormiu. Harry que estava sonolento, subitamente perdeu o sono depois das palavras do marido. Draco parecia ter um sexto sentido, pegando as coisas no ar. Ele não tinha a mínima intenção de trair seu loiro, mas não era cego para as tentações, embora não custasse se policiar um pouco mais.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Micro aulinha de história:

1 - Eleanor Roosevelt nasceu em 1884 e passou sua infância atormentada pelo alcoolismo que circundava sua família. Na juventude, foi estudar em Londres, no colégio da família Souvestre, e foi lá que abriu sua mente para questões feministas.

Em março de 1905, casou-se com seu primo Franklin Delano Roosevelt, que mais tarde, entre 1933 e 1945, seria presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Eleanor passou a se envolver efetivamente com questões relacionadas aos direitos humanos a partir de 1920. Apesar de ser esposa de um político, encontrou tempo para se dedicar a melhoria de vida dos mais pobres.

Entre seus trabalhos, podem ser destacados a ajuda que deu à fundação da UNICEF e também na elaboração da Declaração Universal dos Direitos Humanos. Além disso, aos 61 anos, Eleanor foi convidada para presidir a primeira Assembléia Geral da ONU.

Eleanor faleceu em 1962, em Nova York.

2 - A filha de Hermione nasceu dia 2 de Dezembro, uma data bem ao gosto da defensora dos "frascos e comprimidos": A ONU instituiu este dia como o DIA INTERNACIONAL PARA A ABOLIÇÃO DE ESCRAVATURA em 2005. Que data melhor para a fundadora da F.A.L.E. trazer a filha ao mundo? (Tá pessoal, eu sei que aqui no Brasil dia 2 de Dezembro é o dia do samba, mas estamos falando de HP e a fic se passa na Europa, OK?)

OOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Nota explicativa:

¹ : Centum diligo manuum! = (cem mãos de amante) Este feitiço faz o recebedor sentir mãos fantasmas o acariciando e as ações são comandadas conforme a vontade de quem lançou o encanto (criado por mim, Topaz Sprout em Dez. 2010).

Nota Fabianadat

E aqui temos mais um cap extra. E sim, eu sei, uma pergunta ronda vossas mentes: quantos cap extras ainda têm?

Nenhum. Rrsrsr!

Estamos publicando na medida em que estamos produzindo, e com o fim de ano perto, já sabem que tudo se atropela, inclusive postagem de fic.

Espero que curtam e deixem muitas reviews, não sei por que, mais eu as adoro. XD

Beijos e feliz natal pra todos e todas que nos acompanham!

DHDHDHDH

Nota da Topaz:

Aí pessoal! Mais um capítulo publicado, final de ano... Como disse a Fabiana é uma correria doida, mas enfim, aí está!

Curtam, comentem, falem mal, falem bem e bla, blá, blá whiskas sache!

Quantos capítulos extras? Só Merlin sabe! Mas pelas minhas contas acho que ainda uns três. O próximo já está com mais da metade escrito e o moreno vai mostrar claramente a dualidade entre luz e trevas, vai ser tempo de colocar o Ministério em ordem e dar o devido castigo aos que merecem.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Agradecimentos e mensagens:

Para Fabianadat: Cara mia, a cena do Draco animago é meu presente para ti. Espero que esteja a contento. (Tá legal! Eu não sei escrever com tanto sex appeal, afinal o que poderia se esperar de uma Lufa?) Feliz Natal amiga!

LudMills: Aí vai teu presente de aniversário atrasado e também o de Natal! Obrigada pelas reviews querida!

2Dobbys: Muitíssimo obrigada pelas deliciosas reviews, e em tua homenagem vai um pedacinho do nome deste capítulo, nossa leitora de além mar! Não é mesmo senhorita portuguesa com certeza?

Paulawot: Tem ceninha perva o suficiente para alimentar o lado sádico? Desejo toda a sorte do mundo para futura mamãe! Pensei em ti quando escrevi sobre a Mione no almoço de Natal.

Samarakiss: Este capítulo não ficou tão grande e tem um toque bem família, espero que curtas! Obrigada pelas reviews!

Luramos: Obrigada pelas reviews!

Totosay de cueca: E daí guria! Gracias pelas reviews!

Maria Lua: Espero que as ceninhas hardcore não tenham te assustado, tu pareces ser tão fofa! Obrigada pelas reviews! Te aguardo!

J.P. Malfoy: A traquinagem da Bella é para ti!

Dandi winchester: Onde tu andas guria? Espero review tua, hein?

AFFFFFF… E também a todos os leitores e leitoras não mencionados, nosso muito obrigada.

Bom Natal para todos! Ficamos aguardando as reviews!

A MERRY DRARRY CHRISTMAS! AND MERRY SMUTMAS FOR ALL!


	29. Caçando um fantasma

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**EXTRA 06 – CAÇANDO UM FANTASMA**

Março chegou ainda gelado, mas era tempo de colocar os planos em andamento, tempo de caçar Visar Kushtim.

O casal Malfoy-Potter estava numa boa fase, o loiro adorava o inverno e adorava mais ainda enroscar-se em Harry sob as cobertas, namorar em frente da lareira e fazer amor sobre o tapete de pele de urso. Até mesmo as pequenas rusgas entre eles, normalmente acabavam na cama. Seu animago estava sob controle, e ele volta e meia pregava peças no marido sob a forma do enorme gato branco, nada tão radical como a sua retaliação a respeito do episódio do bosque, mas um corre-corre pela casa para aquecer o sangue até ser capturado e deliciosamente "punido" pela traquinagem tinha lá seu apelo.

Harry também se divertia com este lado mais brincalhão do marido, que mesmo na forma animal era sedutor.

Os gêmeos estavam começando a engatinhar e Bella entrando na fase de livrinhos de pintura e curiosidade sobre as letras. Mas o precioso tempo dedicado quase que exclusivamente à família, estava findando assim como o inverno.

Estava na hora de enfrentar o mundo real; frio, duro e cruel.

Depois de uma longa conversa com Draco, onde o moreno revelou que havia descoberto o esconderijo do bruxo que envenenou Gemma e de suas suspeitas da ligação dele com fraudes dentro do Ministério, ficou combinado que durante a missão eles se comunicariam pelo celular e que em caso de perigo Harry usaria a chave de portal do bracelete.

O loiro não estava muito contente, mas sabia que Harry não descansaria até punir aquele bruxo demente, então no meio do mês, o moreno partiu levando uma mochila pequena e o sabor do último beijo trocado com Draco na porta da casa deles.

Harry Potter mais uma vez saía para caçar.

O negror da noite camuflava sua escapada, ou pelo menos era o que ele achava. O suor porejava sua testa, o corpo franzino tremia beirando a exaustão e sua vista começava a nublar pelo continuo esforço. A pose ereta e confiante desaparecera há um bom tempo e pela primeira vez sua magia não tinha utilidade. A idade também não estava ajudando, afinal ele não era mais um rapazola.

O azar era uma coisa engraçada, assim como a sorte.

Quando esteve a um passo de ser capturado durante sua última operação de grande porte, teve alguma ajuda de simpatizantes de dentro do Ministério, gente que apoiava sua nobre causa, a pureza do sangue. Havia sido uma retirada limpa, mesmo que em cima da hora. Foi uma tremenda sorte, mas neste momento ele começava a duvidar de sua boa fortuna.

Das sombras ele continuava a punir os desprezíveis que se atreviam a macular a pureza do nobre sangue bruxo. Foram inúmeros sucessos, mas sempre procurava apagar suas pistas, não deixando nada que levasse os perseguidores a suspeitarem de sua ligação com os "crimes". Ele era quase um fantasma e criou tal reputação que o fazia ser temido mesmo entre os mais perigosos foras da lei. Mas mundo dava intermináveis voltas, e quem poderia imaginar que aquela cadela trouxa repugnantemente grávida de um puro sangue iria cair nas graças logo do mestiço de sangue sujo?

O feitiço lançado nela e naquelas aberrações que gestava era um primor de maldade! Os filhos matando a mãe e a mãe matando os filhos, algo digno de sua mente, idealizado com esmero, profunda devoção e vontade de fazer sofrer em pura agonia o recebedor. A agonia de morrer um pouco a cada dia, sabendo que morreria sendo envenenada pela magia das crianças e que ao morrer levaria as crianças à morte também. Um encanto esplêndido; era como ter a morte afagando seus cabelos, com meiguice e fidúcia inexorável.

Agora, ele, Visar Kushtim, estava ali.

Outra tentativa de aparatar e nada, inexplicavelmente sua fuga para um destino ignorado era impedida mais uma vez. Aquele jovem não podia ser tão poderoso assim, podia? Ele sempre achou que alardeavam demais as proezas daquele garoto, que ele não fazia jus a tanta fama. Derrotar seu mestre fora um simples acaso, uma conjuntura de fatos aleatórios se alinharam de forma inconcebível, trazendo a derrota para o mais poderoso mago das trevas que já existiu, seu mestre, Lord Voldemort.

Ah! Como ele sentia falta de seu supremo mestre, de seguir suas ordens contra aqueles que conspurcavam a pureza de sangue do mundo bruxo. Sua recompensa era ver os impuros sendo eliminados e ter a simpatia do seu senhor.

Mas agora ele estava em desabalada fuga por um terreno pouco conhecido, e o instinto de sobrevivência falava mais alto do que seus ideais.

Por Salazar! Quase o podia senti-lo em seu encalço, os feitiços que lançava nunca achavam o alvo. Sentia sua força se esvaindo depois de tanto tempo correndo pela floresta, e sua magia enfraquecendo pelos encantos lançados a esmo. Ainda estava muito frio e a neve derretendo fazia poças de lama por todos os lados tornando o terreno ainda mais perigoso.

Em alguns momentos, quando olhava para trás, mirando diferentes distâncias, onde a escuridão era quebrada pelo brilho da lua que passava por entre os galhos e se refletia nos restos de neve que se amontoavam, ele tinha a certeza de divisar um vulto, mas ao olhar mais uma vez, seus olhos nada viam, confundindo seus pensamentos no jogo de luz e sombras.

Mas mesmo assim prosseguia em fuga. Em seu íntimo algo o impulsionava, um sentido de sobrevivência lhe sussurrava que devia fugir o mais longe possível daquela sombra que o perseguia implacável.

As vestes foram rasgando vez ou outra em galhos mais baixos ou arbustos espinhosos, a pele machucada vertia sangue. Maldição! Uma diminuta clareira apareceu à frente, iluminada pelo luar. Seu corpo exausto fraquejou e ele se viu tropeçando até cair no meio do espaço aberto. Desesperado por ar, o peito subia e descia em ritmo célere, os músculos doloridos pelo esforço tremiam, e o suor que ensopava seu rosto, cabelos e roupas era fustigado pelo vento frio dando a impressão de congelar sobre a pele fervente e causando uma dor terrível.

O espaço aberto não teria mais que 15 metros quadrados e Kushtim sabia que não devia ficar ali, a clareira não oferecia nenhuma proteção, antes disso, o evidenciava como um alvo. Tentou erguer-se, mas seu corpo extenuado não lhe obedecia e as poções de emergência haviam ficado para trás. Ele estava acabado.

Diante da constatação ele cravou as mãos no chão enlameado enredando os dedos nas raízes de grama congeladas. Em sua mente sabia que seu algoz estava por perto, esperando que ele se recompusesse.

Um ato louvável, mas que neste caso tinha uma ponta de escárnio.

Os minutos passaram lentamente, seu corpo debilitado lutava para manter a respiração num ritmo aceitável e o vento gelado fazia os arranhões e vergões arderam e começarem doer enquanto o corpo esfriava. Sentia que algo o observava da escuridão embaixo da copa ainda nevada das arvores, silencioso, só aguardando.

Um comensal dependendo da "bondade" alheia para se recuperar depois de uma tentativa de fuga frustrada era realmente humilhante, mas não iria melindrar-se por isso agora, mas devia aproveitar a vantagem tão tolamente concedida.

Estava enganado.

- Veja só o que temos aqui, - uma pausa breve se seguiu as palavras saídas da densa escuridão das arvores – Visar Kushtim. - na orla da clareira um homem jovem apareceu, roupas trouxas impecáveis, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans; encostado indolente em uma árvore – Detonado? Sua... correria pela floresta foi um pouco desastrada não? Veja só o estado de suas vestes.

O homem no chão recusou-se a dar atenção para a pessoa que se dirigia a ele.

- Sabe... – a aspiração foi audível – sinto o cheiro de seu nobre sangue daqui, e é o mesmo cheiro de todos os sangues, ferroso com um toque salgado. Nada especial.

Uma provocação clara, buscando forçá-lo a falar - Bastardo, seu sangue imundo nunca terá o aroma primoroso do sangue puro. – retrucou já mais recuperado.

- Oh, sim! A tão endeusada pureza sanguínea. – desfez Harry.

- _Desmostes!_¹ – o feitiço cortou o pequeno espaço do centro da clareira até ao jovem na arvore, uma corrente negra envolveu o tronco onde devia estar o rapaz o apertando até estalar, encravando-se fundo na madeira, se fosse um corpo o teria cortado em duas partes.

- Vejo que se recupera rapidamente – a voz soou do outro lado.

O bruxo mais velho se pôs de pé, olhando as cercanias atentamente com a varinha ainda em riste depois do feitiço lançado, voltando-se na direção a voz. Ele não era uma pessoa que se destacava na multidão, mas uma vez notado tudo nele sutilmente falava de perigo e impunha distância. Seus olhos eram mortiços e apagados, a face chupada e magra combinava com o corpo franzino, um sujeito normal, sem nada que chamasse a atenção. Um disfarce perfeito para um bruxo dotado de amplos conhecimentos de poções medonhas e pouco conhecidas.

- Sabe por que estou aqui – não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação – poderia encurtar nosso encontro e render-se.

O semblante do bruxo torceu-se em asco àquelas palavras - Não entendo como pôde quebrar meu feitiço – olhos mortiços se pousaram no rapaz que havia se encostado a outra arvore, como se não temesse a varinha em sua mão. Mas a curiosidade era genuína.

- Não foi tão difícil, basta saber o caminho, Kushtim.

Os olhos do mago se estreitaram por um instante enquanto um meio sorriso maldoso se formava nos lábios finos. Esta não era uma resposta típica de um rapaz certinho com aquela fama de herói e salvador do mundo mágico.

- Então... Quer dizer que o garoto de ouro, aquele que salvou a todos do mal encarnado conhece os meandros da escuridão? – Ah sim, ele sempre soube a identidade de seu perseguidor, ou ao menos deste, cogitou quietamente.

- Os caminhos estão lá para todos, não é? Magia é sempre magia, a maneira de usá-la é que difere.

- A magia deve pertencer somente aos bruxos de sangue puro. - Visar rebateu cortante.

- Ela parece discordar disto já que se manifesta em trouxas, inerente a vontade de uns e outros. – Apontou Harry num tom objetivo e um pouco mordaz.

- Aberrações Potter, nada mais que aberrações.

- Quem somos nós para ir contra a natureza da magia? É ela que escolhe a quem pertencer e não nós.

- Até mesmo a magia não esta livre de cometer deslizes. – rebateu convicto.

- Então a magia certamente comete muitos erros, pois cada vez mais está se manifestando em trouxas e mestiços. A magia tem seus próprios desígnios, o problema está em vocês tentarem moldá-la conforme suas idéias absurdas.

- Mas nós podemos, e a limpeza de nossa cultura se dará somente com o extermínio destas aberrações, tal como nosso mestre Lord Voldemort queria. Mas este é um conceito que você não entende, um meio-sangue, um bruxo sujo desde o berço. A pureza do sangue é essencial para o nosso futuro.

Harry balançou a cabeça, desalentado - Está enganado, nossa salvação é a miscigenação, a pureza nos condena a extinção.

- Blasfêmia! – retrucou Visar – Como diluir nosso sangue pode ser uma salvação?

Harry tombou a cabeça pra trás com fastio, era inútil tentar racionalizar com aquelas pessoas - Certo, como queira. – Afinal ele não estava ali para isto.

Como um gatuno, Kushtim saltou em direção da floresta ao ver a cabeça do outro tombar para trás, um segundo de distração, era tudo que precisava, e quando teve a chance se aproveitou. Mas para seu total desconcerto uma barreira de chamas surgiu à sua frente impedindo a rota de fuga.

Visar recuou rapidamente, mas não o bastante. Sentiu o cheiro de pêlos queimando, seu cabelo, sobrancelhas e pestanas carbonizadas pelo calor intenso das labaredas em forma de animais: o garoto havia conjurado o fogo maldito.

A pele ardia com a queimadura provocada, e bateu as mãos na veste apagando o fogo no tecido que se incinerava chegando até sua carne, no rosto a pele rachada se desprendeu e sangrou - Maldito! – cuspiu com ódio em meio às chicotadas de aflição.

- Vamos, vamos, você não acredita que eu te rastreei por tanto tempo para deixá-lo fugir com esta facilidade.

Visar sentiu-se encurralado, duelo não era seu forte, sua educação mágica sempre fora voltada para poções e encantos amaldiçoados, nunca fora um homem de batalha campal, mas sim aquele por trás das estratégias. Era imperioso fugir.

O sangue escorria dos ferimentos no rosto, o ardor das feridas doloroso. Buscou analisar a situação, tinha de haver uma saída.

A barreira de fogo maldito, assim que o rapaz adentrou mais ao claro, as mãos dentro do bolso da calça, a pose relaxada, estendeu-se em torno da clareira iluminando tudo com sua luz alaranjada, nas labaredas animais místicos apareciam e sumiam: centauros, testrálios, dragões, kappas, sereianos, unicórnios...

Sua possibilidade de fuga para a floresta estava cortada.

O fogo, apesar de sua natureza selvagem e incontrolável, não se espalhava, ficava só na barreira, não parecendo afetar as arvores, galhos, grama ou folhas, as labaredas se movendo junto à brisa fria.

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, algo ali não estava certo, Potter estava muito calmo para quem vinha em busca de reparação.

- É a morte que reserva para mim, Potter? – tateou em busca de um esclarecimento, o rosto inexpressivo.

Visar viu um estranho brilho no olhar do rapaz, era impressão sua ou o corpo do outro tinha leve brilho que o circundava?

- Sim. – A resposta direta desconcertou-o, aquela não era uma ação que se esperava do Salvador, era fato corrente que todos seus prisioneiros de caçada eram entregues vivos, exceto Alfie Bolton, um dos queridinhos do Lord. Dele não se tinha noticias, nem de vida nem de morte, só rumores, rumores de escravidão, de sofrimento, de servidão.

O moreno falou cortando a linha de pensamento do outro: – Mas não se preocupe, não será nem limpa nem rápida. – troçou.

O homem ficou contrariado, havia muita certeza ali, mas não teve muito tempo refletir, o sorriso de Potter, que se mantivera cortês e frio até ali, se torceu em um esgar de desumanidade que muito lembrava a personificação de seu mestre e o leve brilho que o circundava agora estava um pouco mais forte, o que seria aquilo?

Tudo estava tortuoso.

- É isso que todos esperam de você? – tentou mais uma vez.

- Eu não sou quem as pessoas pensam, elas só enxergaram o que lhes interessa.

Sentiu o corpo ficar paralisado com a varinha ainda na mão. E então compreendeu o que era o leve resplendor, era magia, Potter brilhava a força de sua magia. Sentiu uma vontade imperativa de fugir, nada daquilo pressagiava algo vagamente bom, teria mais sorte tentando atravessar a barreira de fogo. Mas era tarde; a máscara de sua inexpressividade ganhou alguns trincados.

E então Visar soube, olhando no fundo naqueles olhos que o encaravam friamente, que seu destino não era nada promissor, estava cativo de um estratagema bem estruturado com aquele que não fazia o que se esperava de um herói compassivo.

Ele foi um mero ator, seguindo o script previamente designado. Toda a fuga fora arquitetada, desde sua perseguição inicial na vila isolada até sua pretensa escapada entre as arvores, tudo havia sido traçado com minúcia. Desde algumas semanas atrás sabia que era procurado, sempre uma sombra, mas que não representava perigo, até agora, apesar de tudo indicar o contrario, sua magia lhe dizia que eram duas pessoas distintas, aquele que o havia vigiado por semanas e este à frente dele.

Uma luz se acendeu e uma palavra repicou: servidão.

- Bolton...

Foi um sussurro mais Harry escutou a descoberta feita pelo comensal.

- Não se preocupe por seu parceiro, preocupe-se com você.

E então Visar temeu mais que nunca.

- Meu tempo por aqui esgotou, quero voltar para minha família. E asseguro que vai ser bem rápido. Entretanto não posso dizer como será o desenrolar dos acontecimentos no outro lugar.

O moreno retirou a mão do bolso e nela um pequeno frasco coruscou faiscando na luminosidade da lua e do fogo, dentro dele um liquido marrom com uma tonalidade tenebrosa. Se pudesse, Visar teria arregalado os olhos, mas a pele chamuscada não permitia.

O coração disparou, e em sua cabeça um não ecoou pelos recantos da mente. Lutou contra a energia que o prendia, em desespero ele liberou o que lhe restava de magia tentando libertar-se, mas o outro era muito mais forte.

_- Não, não, não!_

Sua mente gritava sufocada de pavor, aquela poção levava a um fim que ele desejava somente aos inimigos mais ferrenhos, terrificante, cruel, nefasta. Lutava ferozmente buscando uma fenda naquela magia que o prendia, horrorizado concebia cada vez mais a enormidade do poder do outro que o olhava da mesma maneira que ele mesmo olhou suas vitimas inúmeras vezes, o lado reverso não era bom.

Por fim sua magia se rendeu aquela que a cercava, cedendo ao mais forte. Era o fim.

A última coisa que viu foi o sorriso cruel de Harry Potter ditando seu destino.

Estava perdido.

/HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD/

Uma leve claridade incomodava seus olhos ainda fechados, sentiu o chão duro sob ele, úmido e gelado. Abriu os olhos relutante, uma esfera de luz flutuava logo acima dele, tateou as cercanias com as mãos feridas e encontrou a própria varinha, partida.

Tateou mais um pouco e encontrou o que mais temia um frasco de poção, e o trazendo até sua linha de visão constatou que estava vazio. Um tremor o percorreu e ele desejou estar morto. Num súbito movimento tentou cravar um dos pedaços da varinha no coração, nada aconteceu, mudou a direção e tentou a jugular, nada.

Ainda estava vivo, e sem saída.

Mais do que nunca sentiu uma vontade, uma ânsia desesperada de estar morto.

/HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD/

Duas horas depois.

A caverna parecia uma tumba, uma prisão sem saída, e ali jazia um mago sujeito aos malefícios de uma poderosa poção.

O som baixo repicava nas paredes.

Num dos cantos, o mais longe possível da luz que flutuava em meio ao recinto, por falta de outra palavra, uma atrocidade era cometida.

Um humano comia a si mesmo.

Visar conhecia aquela poção, sabia a sua finalidade.

Canibalismo.

Auto canibalismo.

Uma fome voraz, um desejo ardente de carne e sangue.

Carne e sangue próprios, não de outrem.

Em sua mente Visar sabia que cometia uma atrocidade, mas a poção comandava seu corpo, apesar da mente se revoltar com a idéia.

O sangue manchava entorno da boca, pingando e sujando mais ainda as vestes rasgadas e queimadas, da mão levada à boca, quatro dedos já não existiam, no chão em volta, os ossos que não foram triturados pelos dentes se encontravam espalhados. A dor não impedia os dentes de se cravarem na carne e ossos expostos, por mais excruciante que fosse a força mágica da poção o forçava a continuar inexoravelmente.

Em sua mente racional um mantra se repetia: logo irá acabar, logo irá acabar,...

Assim que a quantidade certa de sangue fosse vertida, a inconsciência o levaria até as portas da morte, onde a dor não existiria, e o corpo exangue nada sentiria.

Era só questão de tempo.

E assim, em meio à dor de seu labor, este pensamento o alentava.

Com o escorrer das horas os movimentos tornaram-se lentos, os olhos cedendo à inconsciência e a dor diminuindo, era tempo de descansar. A pretensa vingança de Potter findava.

Não sabia como estava errado.

Muito tempo depois um grito medonho repercutiu no exíguo espaço.

Um brado de incredulidade e desespero.

Não podia, não devia, mais estava.

Vivo.

Vivo e com uma fome voraz açoitando as entranhas, uma fome pavorosa de si mesmo.

Horrorizado fitou a mão, os dedos realmente não estavam lá, mas a chaga que devia existir estava cauterizada, o corpo que devia não estar vivo pela falta de sangue estava funcionando. Obedecendo a uma vontade que não era sua, Visar recomeçou o labor ditado pela poção.

Cometera um terrível erro de julgamento com Potter.

Na mente do comensal em profundo desespero uma pergunta agora repicava: _por quanto tempo aquele tormento duraria?_ E na mesma escuridão a voz fria e zombeteira de Potter respondia: _– Mas não se preocupe, não será nem limpa nem rápida._

E pela primeira vez em anos o comensal de coração frio chorou, espantando-se com as próprias lágrimas, quentes e salgadas, notou, quando elas entraram em contato com seus lábios carmesins pelo sangue.

Estava perdido.

Mal sabia ele que pior do que saciar a fome que o consumia era não poder saciar a vontade, mas logo ele descobriria, afinal ele não conhecia Harry Potter, e quando o moreno queria alguma coisa, ele fazia acontecer, e neste caso ele queria algo além de seu suplicio, ele queria nomes, e Visar os daria, da maneira mais cruel possível.

E servidão era a palavra chave pra obtê-los.

/HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD/

Mar Vermelho, África.

Na sacada que adentrava o vazio do penhasco um moreno via o sol sumir dando lugar à noite. A brisa marinha balançava sua túnica e brincava com seus cabelos, o estrondo das ondas arrebentando no paredão de rocha uma constante.

Com uma das mãos Harry afagava os macios cabelos do homem ajoelhado diante de si.

- Bolton. – disse calmamente.

- Sim mestre.

- Eu quero os nomes.

Um tremor de alegria contida percorreu o corpo de Alfie ao escutar o pedido do mestre, ele vivia para aquilo, servir e obedecer a seu mestre.

- Faça o que for necessário para obtê-los.

- Eu farei mestre, eu farei. – respondeu com adoração.

Harry continuou em sua caricia que tanto comprazia seu servo.

Logo ele teria a lista e com ela em mãos ficaria ainda mais fácil dar continuidade ao plano já traçado e em andamento desde há algum tempo.

O sofrimento passado por Visar acabava de aumentar potencialmente.

E muito.

Segurou o mago ajoelhado a seus pés pelo queixo e levantou o rosto deste para mirá-lo nos olhos.

Adoração.

Afagou sutilmente a bochecha do belo rosto, Bolton quase brilhava de tanto contentamento.

A bofetada forte o deixou prostrado no chão de madeira, um filete de sangue escapou dos lábios e em choque ele olhou para seu mestre.

Harry abaixou o corpo e Alfie encolheu-se por medo de mais uma agressão.

Quando a mesma mão que o tinha ferido novamente o acariciou, o medo foi embora tão rápido como surgiu.

Humilhação e adoração.

- Agora vá.

Alfie levantou-se e com uma ultima olhada de servil veneração seguiu rumo ao palacete.

Harry voltou a olhar o mar.

Não importava a desonra imposta, Alfie sempre estaria ali.

Um cachorro chutado por seu dono sempre volta.

E ainda abana o rabo.

Assim era Bolton.

/HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD/

Mais uma vez o homem acordou para seu tormento. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos a fome voraz já o açoitava com uma sádica alegria.

Nacos de carne faltavam em lugares estratégicos nos braços e pernas, os dedos das mãos e pés já não existiam.

O cheiro de sangue seco, fezes, urina e suor tornavam o ar do lugar acre, fétido.

Só que algo estava diferente.

Algo macio estava embaixo dele, sua cabeça repousava num fofo travesseiro.

Mas a fome ainda estava lá.

Sua boca, por vontade que fugia de seu controle, buscou a tenra carne mais próxima do coto de braço que restara.

Mas o gesto de levar o membro a boca foi retido.

E percebeu que estava amarrado.

Forçou em desespero buscando aplacar a fúria que começava a se formar dentro de si. Debateu-se buscando alcançar qualquer pedaço de si mesmo, mas não conseguiu. Um dor atroz o acometeu e a poção cobrou por não ser obedecida, sua alma queimava de tanta dor, seus gritos de agonia repercutindo nas paredes de pedra.

E tudo era dor, dor e dor.

A poção o levava ao limite o forçando a tentar se libertar, mais de nada adiantava.

Uma risada cristalina se somou aos seus gritos.

Forçando os olhos e seguindo o som, Visar localizou o outro.

Numa poltrona não muito distante, um homem apreciava o espetáculo tomando chá numa fina xícara de porcelana, que neste momento pousava na mesinha ao lado, junto das outras peças de porcelana.

Ele reconheceu o homem, era o comensal desaparecido.

Este sacou a varinha e com um gesto fluido em sua direção fez a dor diminuir para um nível suportável.

- Bolton – grasnou Visar depois de alguns instantes.

- Como vai Kushtim? – perguntou o outro com uma afabilidade que não cabia na situação presente.

- O que faz aqui? – a voz de Visar saiu baixa e rouca, a garganta irritada pelos gritos modificando sua entonação.

O outro o olhou avaliativo e por fim respondeu. - Meu mestre quer nomes, Kushtim, e você vai falar.

- Mestre? - Então os boatos eram verdadeiros? – Que mestre Bolton? Nosso lorde morreu nas mãos daquele impuro.

A dor mitigada permitia a Visar pensar com nitidez, talvez ali estivesse uma chance de fugir de seu tormento.

- Nosso Lorde esta morto, Bolton.

Mesmo naquela distancia Visar divisou o brilho da loucura nos olhos castanhos. Mais tinha que tentar.

- Me solte Bolton, vamos juntos vingar a desonra de nosso mestre.

A dúvida refletiu no rosto de Bolton, mas em sua mente uma voz chamou: - _Venha Alfie, mamãe quer brincar com seu rapazinho, venha... _

Não podia, não devia trair seu mestre. Visar viu no rosto de Bolton que algo ali estava errado, uma vontade alheia o mantinha cativo. Estavam na mesma situação. Só que de maneiras distintas.

- Meu mestre está vivo, Kushtim, e quer nomes.

Mas ele precisava de uma confirmação.

- A quem você segue Bolton? Quem é seu novo senhor?

Um brilho de veneração tornou o belo rosto radiante, mesclado com uma pitada de insanidade.

- Meu senhor é Harry Potter.

Então os rumores eram verdadeiros, servidão.

- Nunca, está me ouvindo, nunca trairei quem me ajudou. Nunca darei os nomes que ele quer Bolton, você é uma vergonha para o nosso verdadeiro mestre, Lord Voldemort.

Bolton voltou a sentar na poltrona, e com um gesto tão simples como o primeiro suspendeu o encanto que mitigava a dor do outro.

Os gritos logo preencheram o lugar, dor e aflição.

- Você me dará os nomes Kushtim, meu mestre os quer, e eu os irei arrancar de você, mesmo que contra sua vontade.

Então Alfie, com movimentos refinados, tornou a buscar sua xícara de chá e sorrindo sorveu mais um gole da bebida saborosa.

E os gritos continuaram.

/HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD/

Depois de dispensar o servo, Harry ficou algum tempo olhando o quebrar das ondas no paredão de pedras e sentiu saudade da família. Aquela vida de perseguições e tocaias não o atraía mais, esta com certeza seria sua última caçada.

Ele pensou em telefonar para Draco, mas sentiu-se desconfortável de falar com o marido estando na casa de Alfie e resolveu ir para seu hotel em Assab.

O loiro sabia da existência do servo e tinha certeza que Harry o usava para buscar informações de pessoas no submundo; assim como sua intuição lhe dizia que Bolton fora a peça chave para descobrir a localização do bruxo assassino. O homem era útil, e ele tinha consciência de que para manter as rédeas firmes no liame da servidão era necessário que o Mestre tivesse contato com o servo. Mas este assunto entre eles era tabu, ambos sabiam da existência e das implicações, mas não era visto nem comentado.

Depois da refeição leve e de uma chuveirada refrescante, o moreno se recolheu ao quarto e confortavelmente acomodado na cama fez a ligação que foi atendida no terceiro toque, ouvindo a voz familiar:

- Alô!

- Boa noite amor!

E o outro respondeu prontamente: - Harry! Tudo bem por aí?

- Tudo certo, em alguns dias eu estarei de volta. Mas estou com saudade, como estão as crianças?

- Todos bem, eu acabei de colocá-los na cama e vim até o escritório para tomar um drinque antes de dormir.

- E o que você está vestindo? - Perguntou o moreno.

O outro intrigado com a pergunta respondeu: - Nada de especial, calça preta de lã, camisa azul e mocasins de couro, por quê?

- Por que eu estou imaginando como seria delicioso despir você, peça por peça...

- Harry! Isto é coisa que se diga pelo telefone? - Respondeu o loiro entre escandalizado e divertido com as idéias do marido.

- E daí? Eu estou com saudade, e ouvir a sua voz é muito bom. Que perfume você colocou hoje?

- Humm... Você está com toda corda não é mesmo?

- Responde Draco. - Não foi um pedido muito gentil, pareceu mais uma ordem, mas o loiro também estava carente e uma conversinha apimentada pelo telefone era boa para elevar o moral, sem falar em outra coisa que resolveu dar sinal de vida ao escutar a voz enrouquecida do marido.

- Aquele que você adora; Azzaro.

- Putz! Eu quase posso sentir o aroma em sua nuca e a maneira como você se arrepia quando eu aspiro seu cheiro. Eu gostaria de desabotoar lentamente a sua camisa... Você pode fazer isto por mim Draco? – Ah sim, aquele tom de voz era perfeito para seduzir o outro.

O loiro sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e murmurou um sim meio trêmulo no telefone fazendo o que foi solicitado, sentindo a pele aquecer e o pulso acelerar quando seus dedos resvalavam em sua pele ao atender ao pedido do moreno.

- Está feito Harry, e agora?

- Eu deslizaria as mãos pelo seu peito, acariciando cada centímetro da sua pele, salpicando seus ombros de beijos... Você está imaginando como seria Draco?

O loiro concordou num suspiro, sentindo o corpo reagir e os mamilos endurecerem formando a imagem em sua mente. E deixando a inibição de lado falou: - Suas mãos estão espalmando minhas costas e voltando para meu peito, os polegares escorregando por meus mamilos até que eu implore para você parar...

Mas o moreno continuou:

- Meus lábios tomam o lugar das mãos, primeiro com um leve roçar e depois minha língua passeia e finalmente eu abocanho cada um deles, sugando até fazer você gritar.

- Oh... Harry... Isto é tão decadente! – Draco umedeceu os lábios com a língua enquanto beliscava um dos mamilos.

- Então Draco? Você pode me sentir? Eu te quero tanto!

- Eu... Eu posso, posso quase sentir seu cabelo roçando na minha pele, - Draco resolveu mergulhar de vez na fantasia a dois e perguntou: - O que você está vestindo?

Num tom grave o outro respondeu: - Na verdade nada, eu acabei de sair do banho, deitei na cama e telefonei para você

Um gemido estrangulado foi ouvido do outro lado da linha, e Harry sorriu; aquilo havia sido um golpe bem baixo da parte dele.

- Isto te deixa excitado meu dragão? – ronronou com a voz rouca, naquele tom que deixava Draco louco.

- Muito! Você fica absolutamente delicioso com a pele úmida e os cabelos molhados, e eu só quero deslizar a minha boca por todo seu corpo, me banquetear em você.

Desta vez foi Draco quem ouviu um gemido longo e faminto ao telefone.

- Oh! Eu acredito meu amor, que você esteja tão duro quanto eu estou... Olhar para você e ver aquele volume tentador nas suas cuecas, o ponto úmido indicando que você está muito a fim...

- Mmmmm... - Foi à resposta, até que o loiro conseguiu falar - E eu estou... Muito a fim. De tudo...

- Você me deixa louco de tesão Draco, sinta como eu estou duro, toca em mim, sinta o quanto eu te quero.

Fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente, o loiro mentalmente se colocou junto ao marido, descrevendo a cena:

- Eu estou com você na minha mão, acariciando das bolas até a cabeça, para cima e para baixo, numa pegada firme... Sentindo como você está quente, rígido e pulsante.

- Sim, eu estou... Coloque-me na sua boca Draco... - Foi quase uma ordem sussurrada numa voz áspera e cheia de desejo.

Naquele momento de devaneio, Draco deixou-se levar, enchendo a mente com imagens dos dois, descrevendo em detalhes vívidos e provocativos a maneira de como a boca quente, úmida e sedosa dele envolveria o sexo pulsante do moreno, da maneira como ele alternaria as lambidas e sugadas até o engolir por inteiro, chupando cada vez mais rápido, mais forte e mais profundamente.

Ele podia ouvir a respiração de Harry ficar cada vez mais rápida e mais laboriosa, assim como a sua, e num determinado momento da "conversa" Harry exalando fortemente e num tom ríspido repleto de luxuria comunicou:

- Oh Merlin... Eu vou... - E as palavras se perderam num grunhido profundo e rouco, seguido de um gemido longo e baixo de satisfação.

Draco estava tão envolvido nas imagens da escapada virtual que demorou alguns segundos para entender o que havia acontecido. A neblina sensual que toldava sua mente se dissipou um pouco e ele voltou à realidade, lembrando que estava sozinho em seu escritório, a muitas milhas de distância do marido, com o corpo dolorosamente excitado e gritando por satisfação.

Um tanto frustrado, mas também fascinado pela loucura virtual e de como ele havia feito Harry gozar escutando sua voz, o fez perguntar:

- Harry, você realmente...

- Sim Draco, de verdade. O sabor daquele beijo que nós trocamos antes da minha partida me acompanha a cada minuto... Estou com saudade...

O loiro retrucou: - Deu para notar o "tamanho" da sua saudade. - Seu corpo reclamava, ardendo de desejo insatisfeito e ele perguntou num tom um tanto ácido:

- E como eu fico? Você me enredou nesta conversa safada e agora está numa boa; certamente largado na cama e com um sorriso bobo... Mas eu estou aqui, longe de você, duro e insatisfeito, isto não é justo!

O moreno deu uma risada maliciosa e respondeu:

- A vida não é justa Draco, - ele até podia ver a expressão indignada se formando no rosto do outro - Mas eu não vou te deixar na mão.

- E como você vai resolver meu "probleminha"? - Falou o loiro numa voz contrita.

A resposta veio numa outra risada rouca seguida de frases sibiladas na língua das cobras, fazendo Draco se arrepiar todo e seu corpo corresponder ardentemente. Mesmo não entendendo o que era dito, aquele sibilado ia direto para sua virilha, fazendo a ereção se agitar e automaticamente a mão massagear a carne rígida num compasso cada vez mais acelerado, a respiração ficar entrecortada e dos seus lábios escaparem gemidos cada vez mais altos até um grito abafado sinalizar sua realização.

O moreno suspirando alto falou depois de alguns momentos: - Está melhor assim Draco?

E veio a resposta num tom baixo e um tanto sem fôlego: - Sem dúvida, mas eu ainda prefiro a coisa real.

Uma nova risada foi ouvida do outro lado da linha: - Certo amor, eu prometo te satisfazer ao vivo e a cores, com todas as minhas forças quando eu chegar em casa, combinado?

- Humft! O que eu posso fazer além de esperar? - Respondeu o outro implicante.

- Draco! – repreendeu o moreno.

- Tudo bem Harry, você sabe que quando estou preocupado ou nervoso, eu falo sem pensar. – cedeu o loiro relutante - Eu sei que você é poderoso, mas não posso deixar de temer por sua segurança.

Harry suspirou, mas ele tinha que entender o marido, se a situação fosse inversa ele não tinha a certeza de que deixaria o loiro sair numa missão como aquela sozinho, alias, certamente jamais permitiria.

- Eu sei Draco, eu sei. Mas está tudo bem, de verdade. – um leve suspiro de aceitação veio através da linha telefônica, ele até podia imaginar o loiro de olhos fechados com uma estranha expressão na face, mas infelizmente aquilo tinha que ser feito, e não só por eles - Boa noite amor prometo que nos veremos em breve.

- Boa noite Harry! – e então vieram as palavras que com certeza o aqueceriam durante o resto da noite - Te amo.

Sem hesitar ele respondeu:

- Eu também te amo, dá um beijo nas crianças por mim. Até mais, meu loiro! – e desligou o aparelho sentindo um leve aperto no coração.

Acomodando-se na cama confortável, Harry preparou-se para tirar uma soneca e aguardar o contato de Alfie, pessoalmente ele achava que iria demorar alguns dias, afinal Visar não cederia assim tão facilmente. Mas confiava em Bolton, para literalmente arrancar as informações do homem.

O moreno colocou proteções ao redor do seu quarto de hotel, _- Vigilância constante!_ Afinal a lição aprendida com Olho Tonto sempre fora útil e neste caso ele preferia pecar pelo excesso de cuidado. O sono logo o arrebatou, e nele sua família o aguardava.

Draco ainda sacudido pelas ondas de prazer tomou o resto do drinque quase esquecido e foi até o quarto preparar-se para dormir, sabendo que iria sonhar com o marido, antecipando a loucura e a delícia de ser amado por Harry Potter.

No quarto grande e suntuoso, a falta do moreno foi mais patente, Draco enroscou-se nas cobertas e abraçou os travesseiros com o cheiro de Harry. Ele havia proibido os elfos de trocarem a roupa de cama desde a partida do marido; e seu ultimo pensamento coerente foi que o moreno de olhos verdes nunca deveria descobrir isto, senão seriam dias e dias de piadinhas sobre a atitude tão lufa.

_Idiota! _E o loiro adormeceu rodeado pela fragrância do amado._  
_

**Glossário de feitiço:**

¹ _Desmostes! = _acorrentar!

/HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD/

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Caro leitores, eu notei que alguns ou algumas de vocês estão querendo minha cabeça pela suposta quase traição de Harry a Draco, tsc, por favor, não é nada disto. XD

É só o principio de servidão que prende Alfie a Harry, e o moreno simplesmente o prende a si de maneira absolutamente total com estes "pequenos gestos". E onde fica a pretensa alma de bom herói de Harry em tudo isto? Já comentei isso em algumas partes e volto a colocar aqui, Harry não é como todos pensam, a imagem de bom moço que pintam dele não condiz com sua real personalidade, mas muitos preferem tapar o sol com a peneira e ir levando.

E gente, Draco, por mais apaixonado que seja pelo Harry, é um sonserino, e sonserinos almejam sempre o poder, o loiro pode esconder isso muito bem de todos, mas Harry conhece sua alma, inclusive seu lado que por muitas vezes teme e inveja o moreno. Ele sabe da existência de Bolton, e desconfia do que Harry faz para o manter cativo, e apesar de deixar bem claro para Harry que não aceita traição, não se enganem, se a situação fosse inversa o loiro não pensaria duas vezes em fazer tal qual Harry faz com o Alfie. E os dois sabem disto.

Espero ter aclarado esta parte da história.

Alguém me pediu um final feliz para o Bolton, só posso dizer que vou pensar, mas talvez o meu final feliz não seja como esteja esperando.

E ai, o que acharam deste capitulo, eu sei que não teve pegapega, mas nem só disto se faz uma fic, certo?

Espero que todos tenham uma virada de ano excepcional, e que suas divas nos contemplem com um sem fim de fics 2011 adentro.

Beijos!

Nota da Topaz:

Olá leitores de todas as querências deste mundão véio! Nhé, pareço apresentadora de programa tradicionalista... Buenas, eu sou gaúcha mesmo! E gosto das nossas tradições.

Desejo a todos um excelente 2011, com muito amor, paz, saúde, prosperidade e acima de tudo inspiração. Para ler, para escrever e também para surpreender os amados. Afinal todo mundo gosta de uma surpresinha legal não é? Se duvidam, perguntem para o Draco o que ele achou do telefonema do grifo.

E quanto ao Bolton... A decisão soberana é da Fabiana, mas eu não sou boazinha. Ele aprontou muiiittoo e merece pagar. Certo que ele foi abusado e blá,blá,blá... Mas Happy end? Hummm... Sei não.

E preparem-se para o próximo extra! O Ministério vai tremer nas bases quando o Harry colocar as m... no ventilador. A coisa vai ficar feia! E os safados vão seq... Ok! Acabei de ouvir um berro lá do norte do Brasil. É a Fabiana me xingando por falar pelos cotovelos (neste caso, escrever) e revelar mais do que devia.

Então, até o próximo capítulo. Bye!


	30. Evidências e Armadilhas

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**DHDHDHDHDH**

**Extra 7 – Evidências e armadilhas**

O cheiro que empestava o lugar era pungente, entrar ali uma tortura: fezes, urina e sangue putrefato.

E os estertorosos gritos de agonia fariam qualquer um encolher-se de pavor.

A umidade da caverna não permitia que a urina evaporasse, que misturada com as poucas fezes produzidas tornou-se uma mistura viscosa no espaço existente nas calças que ainda vestiam a figura carcomida, o colchão empapado com aquilo abriu feridas em uma larga extensão de suas nádegas e cadeiras, juntando à sinfonia de odores insuportáveis o cheiro de carne gangrenando.

Há quantos dias ele suportava aquele suplicio?

Suas narinas captavam o odor terrível ao seu redor, mas em sua mente tudo que passava era a fome, a cada instante forçava amarras que o atavam, estas por sua vez rasgavam sua carne e então o desespero era aumentado ao sentir o cheiro de seu sangue.

Seu estomago se contraia indignado por não ter sua fome aplacada, e sua revolta causava dor mostrando a seu detentor que precisava ser saciado.

Não havia descanso, seu corpo acossado pelo desespero e agonia não conseguia alivio, volta e meia desmaiava, mas o fim nunca chegava.

Sua mente devaneava aos brados pedindo alivio, pedindo que falasse os malditos nomes, mas sua vontade de contrariar ainda era maior, mesmo com a poção lhe corroendo as entranhas.

Kushtim sabia que era uma batalha perdida, e via a mesma certeza refletida nos olhos de Bolton, que volta e meia vinha visitar seu antigo companheiro de armas. E no sorriso dele a certeza de que logo os desejados nomes seriam dados de bom grado.

Os calmos olhos castanhos acompanhavam sua insana batalha com um deleite sádico. Mesmo não sendo uma dor causada por ele, ainda era dor. E a pergunta era sempre a mesma:

- Disposto a falar Kushtim?

Visar nunca respondia, precisava focar toda sua força para que os nomes não deslizassem de sua boca quase que como um rogo por alivio, uma suplica, a entrega total da sua imensurável vergonha.

Era uma batalha perdida, em algum momento o poder da poção seria tão devastador que os nomes saltariam de seus lábios não uma nem duas vezes, mas todas as vezes que fossem necessárias para que as amarras fossem retiradas e sua carne pudesse então tocar sua boca e saciar sua fome.

E assim foi.

Aquele dia não tinha nada de diferente dos outros, a não ser a sua admissão de derrota.

Quando Alfie adentrou a pequena alcova de rocha, Visar recitava em meio aos gritos de dor, todos os nomes que sabia. Um sorriso zombeteiro adornou o belo rosto, uma escrivaninha foi conjurada, sobre ela pergaminho e pena. E sem pressa o homem pôs-se a anotar os nomes gritados.

Quando Visar acordou de mais um desmaio percebeu a liberdade com sentimentos contraditórios, a boca faminta buscou um dos cotos cravando ali os dentes com ânsia, o sangue desceu pelos cantos da boca, os dentes indo de encontro ao úmero, a ulna e o radio jazendo já ali por algum canto.

Estava livre para se devorar, mas... Até quando? Chegaria o momento em que sua boca já não teria mais acesso a locais onde pudesse se saciar, era uma liberdade com dias contados.

Sua mente apontava estes fatos prevendo uma nova rodada de sofrimento, e como seria então?

- Medonho não é mesmo? – a voz o tirou de seu devaneio e mastigando o pedaço mais firme de músculo com vontade voltou a cabeça na direção da voz.

Quase se engasgou ao ver ali seu algoz, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, pensando que novo terror o aguardava.

- Dever ser terrível antever o tipo de sofrimento que o espera – os olhos o avaliaram de forma analítica – Vejo que sua fome já o levou bem longe, mas até quando poderá ser saciada?

O sorriso sombrio disse a Visar que não esperasse clemência. Tentou se conter, mas a vontade de continuar mastigando era mais forte, e isso causou graça ao outro.

Um simples aceno de mão cortou o efeito da poção, e Kushtim com asco cuspiu o que tinha na boca.

- Por quê? Por que desta maneira?

- Eu não estava com tanta pressa, e Bolton andava entediado. Um Legilimens forçado teria sido muito mais prático, provavelmente resultando na sua morte; mas desta maneira você teve a chance de mostrar sua forte lealdade aos ideais de Tom; combateu bem Kushtim, outro teria cedido há mais tempo.

O olhar verde o estava inquietando, dentro si a as palavras tomavam forma, uma vontade avassaladora de poder descansar, e fugir daquela penúria, e ao fitar o moreno descobriu que o outro sabia o que se passava em seu âmago, e entendeu que ele estava ali justamente para ouvir o pedido que rondava sua mente. A lista de nomes era só o começo, ele queria sua total derrota e humilhação.

- Por favor... – duas metades guerreavam dentro de si, mas já não tinha sofrido o suficiente, não tinha se afundado na desonra?

- Por favor, o quê? – Retrucou o outro o olhando firme. Nas íris verdes, pequenos pontos negros bailavam na espera de ouvir a derradeira derrota.

- Me conceda a morte, eu imploro.

Foi quase libertador, enfim as palavras emergiram da escuridão da desonra até a luz, ele rogava clemência ao inimigo, clamando pela morte.

Harry ainda sorria para o homem diminuto a seus pés agora, o cheiro da morte já emanava dele, o sangue gotejava do ferimento causado pelos dentes, e o rosto lambuzado pelo líquido carmesmin. Dando um passo para trás ele arrazoou:

- Por que eu deveria fazer isso? Por acaso você teve clemência por alguma de suas inúmeras vítimas? Sentiu remorso pelos crimes cometidos? – outro passo – Não Visar Kushtim, seu sofrimento seguirá por incontáveis dias, expiando cada um de seus pecados, relembrando cada atrocidade cometida, sentido o gosto delas em seu próprio sangue e carne, não existe perdão para você e para seus atos. Seus dias serão lentos e dolorosos antes que a morte te venha resgatar, eu garanto isto.

- Não, não, não,... – O desespero golpeava violentamente ao ver o afastamento de Potter. Estava sentenciando a uma dolorosa espera pelo alívio da morte.

Jogou-se no chão tentando rastejar até o outro, gritando cada vez mais por clemência, por piedade. Implorando pelas mesmas coisas que sempre negou àqueles a quem um dia atormentou.

Seus ouvidos captaram um barulho de rocha contra rocha, percebeu que a caverna estava sendo lacrada, tentou rastejar mais depressa apoiando os cotos na pedra áspera alçando o corpo mais a frente possível. Tudo inútil, a pequena esfera brilhante foi deixando de iluminar o ambiente.

A escuridão o engolfou, o silencio era absoluto.

E a fome voltou.

/DHDHDH/

Acomodado numa confortável poltrona, Harry passava os olhos pela lista que Alfie lhe entregara.

Não era muito extensa, embora os nomes listados fossem de peso; gente poderosa dentro e fora do Ministério. Ele se perguntava como pessoas influentes se expuseram daquela maneira, permitindo que Kushtim tivesse amplo conhecimento sobre suas atividades fora da lei. E a única resposta plausível repousava no fato de que eles haviam subestimado a inteligência e perspicácia do homem por detrás daquela aparência franzina e comum.

Mas o acerto de contas com todos não tardaria.

Com as informações fornecidas por Visar Kushtim e a conversa recente com Kingsley, Harry tinha um bocado em que pensar, e para aclarar as idéias resolveu revisar seus conhecimentos sobre a hierarquia e as funções exercidas pelo Ministério da Magia. Procurando pela vasta biblioteca, ele pegou um enorme livro finamente encadernado em couro e sentou-se para ler.

Nem sempre as nações bruxas foram regidas pelo ministério da Magia. Antes de sua criação existia o Conselho dos Bruxos, que nasceu por volta do ano de 1269, e os historiadores nunca conseguiram determinar a exata data de sua criação. E antes do conselho, as comunidades bruxas eram conduzidas pelo patriarca, geralmente o bruxo mais velho e mais sábio da localidade.

A convivência com os trouxas era pacífica e bastante tolerada, mas com o passar dos anos e o enraizamento das religiões entre os não mágicos, as coisas foram mudando e a mágica começou a ser vista como algo maligno.

No final do ano de 1691 a caça as bruxas tornou-se uma chaga, por vezes quase um esporte, um meio de dominar os crentes e cobrir os desmandos e desvios do clero. Os sacerdotes tinham um livro, publicado no ano de 1487, o Malleus Maleficarum¹, que nada mais era do que um manual para revelar os bruxos e bruxas de cada comunidade e dividia-se em três partes: a primeira ensinava os juízes a reconhecerem as bruxas em seus múltiplos disfarces e atitudes; a segunda expunha todos os tipos de malefícios, classificando-os e explicando-os; e a terceira regrava as formalidades para agir "legalmente" contra as bruxas, demonstrando como interrogá-las e condená-las.

Deve ser reconhecido que os trouxas sempre tiveram uma imaginação fértil, mas tudo não passava de um monte de bosta de Dragão, delírios e bobagens sem nenhum respaldo verídico.

Por volta de 1600 começaram a surgir os Conselhos e Ministérios bruxos, que mais tarde se organizaram dando origem a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, englobando as várias nações mágicas. O objetivo deste órgão era melhorar a política e a convivência entre os mágicos e não-mágicos, mas por causa da perseguição que ceifava cada vez mais vidas dos dotados de magia, o Conselho decidiu remover o mundo mágico de todo e qualquer contato com o mundo trouxa.

Desta decisão nasceu e foi aprovado em 1692 o Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo, no qual todos os países que faziam parte da Confederação estariam submetidos. Sendo esta, com certeza, a lei mais importante criada pelo órgão a fim de salvaguardar a raça bruxa.

A Confederação ainda existe e mantêm o Estatuto do Sigilo sob estrita vigilância. E se Voldemort, a ameaça inglesa, não tivesse sido contido pelos esforços dos bruxos da Grã-Bretanha, a Confederação teria sido obrigada a tomar rédeas no assunto.

Mas felizmente não foi necessária a interferência deles. Um menino pôs fim à ameaça com um simples feitiço para desarmar.

Seu nome, como todos sabem é Harry James Potter, também alcunhado de O-menino-que-sobreviveu, O Salvador, O escolhido, O eleito ou O garoto de Ouro.

Os capítulos seguintes falavam da estrutura de cada Ministério espalhado pelo mundo mágico e o moreno abriu no capítulo da Grã-Bretanha.

O Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido está localizado em Londres, na Inglaterra e divide-se em dez andares. O átrio é o local de entrada do prédio, sendo o oitavo andar, acima dele ficam os andares do sétimo ao primeiro e abaixo o nono e o décimo.

Hierarquia: O cargo mais importante é o de Primeiro Ministro, seguido pelo Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Chefe da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e o de Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores.

Uma particularidade deste prédio é que só se chega ao 10º andar por uma escada muito bem vigiada no nono andar. E a justificativa para tais medidas de segurança é a sala de julgamentos da Alta Corte Bruxa, o Wizengamot, localizada no décimo andar.

Harry continuou lendo e anotando tópicos interessantes e dúvidas por cerca de uma hora, depois fechou o pesado livro e se pôs a refletir sobre as incumbências de cada cargo e sua influência no modus vivendi da população por eles governada.

Suspirando alto, ele pensou em procurar o marido para trocarem idéias, seria um trabalho hercúleo, no estilo da limpeza das Cavalariças de Áugias.

/DHDHDHD/

Próximo do lago de águas serenas, sobre o gramado que começava a rebrotar naquele início de primavera, um cobertor fora estendido e agora servia de berço para Amy e Kai que dormitavam sendo vigiados por um enorme e garboso gato angorá branco. O animal fitava os bebês numa pose relaxada e indolente, e os olhos de um cinza metálico, também estavam ficando sonolentos por conta da boa comida e do clima agradável.

A calmaria desta tarde muito se devia a Molly, que havia organizado um "Piquenique de primavera" convidando as netas, netos e amiguinhos numa comemoração pela chegada da nova estação. Bella escolheu sozinha o que vestiria, pegou sua amada boneca de cabelos castanhos, uma mochila cheia de roupas de boneca e junto com Minky partiu via flú para a Toca.

Depois de andar pelo jardim, Harry localizou o cobertor colorido e sorriu ao ver o gato branco cochilando ao sol. Assumiu a forma do lince negro, a fim de fazer par com seu companheiro felino para desfrutar do calorzinho primaveril; os assuntos sérios ficariam para mais tarde.

Desde sua chegada alguns dias atrás, ele procurou ficar o mais próximo possível do marido e dos filhos matando a saudade, e o sono de Draco durante o dia era uma prova de seu esforço em "satisfazer as necessidades físicas e emocionais de um marido solitário", na mente do moreno os ecos do amor feito as pressas de manhã junto ao espelho do banheiro com Draco o fitando pelo reflexo, de lábios entreabertos por onde escapavam gemidos lânguidos, potes de cremes espalhados e caídos no chão e o cheiro pujante de sexo entre os dois passou por sua mente, trazendo um sorriso aos seus traços felinos.

Os dois animais aconchegaram-se um no outro, e naquele calorzinho gostoso, entre cochilos, carinhos e cuidado com os gêmeos os dois passaram o resto da tarde.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Os corredores frios eram iluminados por incontáveis archotes colocados nas paredes de forma estratégica, fora do círculo diretamente iluminado pelas chamas bruxuleantes, uma atmosfera sombria e desolada se descortinava ao longo dos intermináveis corredores.

As imensas portas duplas davam passagem para um grande salão, tão frio quanto os corredores que chegavam até ali.

Poltronas espalhavam-se em forma de leque ao redor do tablado central, e diretamente à frente postava-se uma bancada onde ficavam aqueles que presidiam os julgamentos e votações que por ali passavam.

Lembrava bastante o antigo conselho dos bruxos, visto que os cidadãos com direito a voto geralmente pertenciam às antigas e tradicionais famílias, e poucos pertenciam às novas linhagens.

O caminho do átrio até o Velho Décimo Tribunal, ou Wizengamot, foi percorrido por não mais que uma dúzia de pessoas. Mas esta noite, depois de receberem notícias graves, era chegada à hora de tomar uma séria decisão.

Somente os cabeças estavam ali, os subalternos não tinham necessidade de saber dos meandros mais obscuros daquela rede de corrupção.

As notícias sobre a franca recuperação dos filhos adotivos de Harry Potter fornecidos por fonte fidedigna, punham a todos de sobreaviso. Precisavam arranjar uma maneira de fazer aquele garoto desrespeitoso voltar atrás nas palavras em tom de ameaça proferidas naquela mesma sala.

Todos ali estavam metidos no esquema até o pescoço, e nem mesmo o sumiço de documentos, as transações imobiliárias e fiscais feitas nos últimos meses com o intuito de apagar os rastros das inúmeras falcatruas e negociatas ao longo de vários anos os deixava tranqüilos; havia demasiadas pontas soltas, e sabiam que tudo viria abaixo com uma minuciosa observação. Coisa que Potter poderia não se dar conta, mas o marido dele, aquele filhote de Comensal vira-casaca certamente enxergaria a quilômetros!

Os ânimos estavam exaltados e ofensas começavam a ser trocadas. O sangue frio foi dando lugar ao nervosismo diante do perigo iminente.

Quando a pretensa reunião dava mostras de que não iria passar de uma ridícula troca de acusações tendendo para uma batalha de feitiços entre os presentes, uma voz de timbre quase infantil se vez ouvir em meio a balburdia.

- Seus tolos, será que não vêem que a solução disto tudo está na frente de seus rostos? – a voz foi baixa e ríspida, mas de alguma maneira todos ouviram, e em alguns segundos o silencio tomou conta da pequena audiência, sendo que alguns ficaram surpresos e outros chocados pela chamada de atenção.

- Vocês estão esquecendo que se nós temos pontos fracos, Potter também os têm.

Olhares estranhos foram lançados em direção da bruxa que com palavras duras e diretas os tinha calado. Geralmente ela quase nunca falava ou tomava parte nas decisões, mas naquela noite os chamara de tolos.

Relutantemente, um dos mais graduados fez a pergunta que bailava na mente de todos: - Que pontos fracos têm o garoto?

Um chispa no olhar da dona daquela voz fez com que alguns percebessem que ela ousaria falar o que eles tinham somente cogitado, e a repercussão daquilo seria imensa. O desdém morreu na fonte.

- O Eleito tem quatro pontos fracos para ser mais precisa. E é neles que devemos mirar se queremos fazê-lo parar com as investigações, salvando nossas reputações e... Investimentos.

Um burburinho percorreu as pessoas que ali estavam. Sim ela ousara, e agora que fora lançada, a idéia exigia atenção. Depois de discussões, formas de ação e avaliações, esta linha de conduta parecia cada vez mais plausível.

Mas receios precisavam ser sanados.

- Bem, no final podemos ter dois efeitos opostos: Pará-lo ou fazer com que a retaliação seja maior. – alguém pontuou.

Alguns assentiram concordando em meio às conversas paralelas onde pesavam e sopesavam a validade daquele plano.

- Sim, é verdade. – Após alguns instantes a mulher abriu um sorriso tão venenoso e cheio de prazer que vários pensaram na feiúra física e moral daquela bruxa que continuou o discurso: - Mas se agirmos corretamente, não só o faremos parar com as ameaças como também o teremos a nosso dispor, agindo como um cãozinho bem treinado, por medo de perder algum membro daquela asquerosa família.

Pronto, o plano havia sido posto em palavras claras.

Um silêncio sepulcral abateu-se no recinto. Todos, sem exceção fitavam aquela mulher baixinha que concebera um plano magistral, altamente perigoso sem dúvida, mas se fossem bem sucedidos eles literalmente mandariam no mundo bruxo, sem ninguém com poder suficiente para afrontá-los.

- Quando era um mero adolescente, Potter foi a arma que destruiu vocês sabem quem, cujos preceitos ainda são admirados. Hoje homem feito, a magia dele é mais poderosa do que podemos medir então, meus caros, imaginem esta força incomensurável a nosso serviço! E para conseguirmos isto nos basta ter um dos seus quatro pontos fraco em mãos.

A idéia criava raízes com rapidez espantosa na mente de todos que escutavam as palavras da mulher, mas ainda existiam dúvidas.

- Como têm tanta certeza disto?

Aquele era um passo por demais arriscado, se desse errado só Merlin saberia o que Harry Potter poderia fazer contra eles.

- Ora vamos! Potter faz qualquer coisa para defender sua amada família. – Desdenhou ela – E não sejam hipócritas, essa idéia não é de somente minha, eu só tive o peito de verbalizá-la. – A alfinetada doeu em muitos - Que outra saída nós temos? Esperar que ele faça uma devassa em todos os departamentos do Ministério e nos exponha? Quantas gerações de nossas famílias irão carregar a mancha desta exposição pública de nossos atos ilícitos?

- Mas nós fizemos tudo isso pensando na preservação de nossa linhagem mágica, no nosso sangue puro!

- Mentira! – rebateu ela com rapidez e continuou a falar destilando sarcasmo em cada palavra - Quem vocês acham que enganam com esse embuste? Fizeram tudo isso pensando em seus preciosos e abarrotados cofres em Gringotes. – Sim, era uma verdade crua e inegável, afinal a luta pela pureza do sangue servia perfeitamente bem de cortina de fumaça para algo muito mais simples e primitivo, a ganância.

- Mas o seu cofre também está recheado de galeões, não é? – Alguém ousou indagar.

- Oh, sim! – um sorriso que passava longe de ser bonito formou-se em nos lábios da mulher – Eu guardo com zelo a parte que me cabe em tudo isso, e tenho plena consciência de que sou movida pela ganância, não fico criando desculpas cretinas, ao contrário de vocês. Mas me digam, mentir para si mesmo por tanto tempo não lhes dá rugas e cabelos brancos antes do devido tempo? – Completou zombeteira.

Isso calou fundo em muitos.

A conversa generalizou-se entre os presentes, mas a idéia fora aceita por unanimidade, não existia outra saída.

Após longos e tediosos minutos de discussão chegou-se a um consenso, o esboço do plano foi traçado e mais tarde viria o detalhamento, até que estivesse pronto para ser executado.

A mulher que tivera coragem de lançar a verdade no rosto de todos ficou encarregada de polir e dar andamento ao plano, afinal quão complicado poderia ser seqüestrar e manter cativo o esposo ou um dos rebentos de Harry Potter?

Porém uma pessoa naquela sala tinha a certeza absoluta que tudo iria por água abaixo; um sorriso imperceptível adornou o rosto de pele escura, e um brilho estranho cruzou os olhos de um negro profundo.

Era chegada a hora de colher os frutos de anos de trabalho.

/DHDHDHDHDH/

O período seguinte foi pontuado por muita atividade.

As reuniões com Shackelbolt e os membros da Nova Ordem da Fênix, tiveram lugar na sala oculta cedida por Anna Abbot, no subsolo do Caldeirão Furado, planejando as ações para cercar os corruptos e arrecadar provas irrefutáveis da culpabilidade dos envolvidos. A operação deveria ser efetiva, extirpando de uma só vez toda a banda podre do poder, mas sem escândalos públicos. Nenhum deles queria ver a Grã-Bretanha bruxa à beira de uma guerra civil. Depois de duas guerras que quase acabaram com o mundo bruxo inglês, a reconstrução estava em fase de conclusão, parecendo finalmente chegar num bom patamar de estabilidade e progresso. E uma manchete do Profeta Diário "colocando as coisas no ventilador" seria o suficiente para fazer tudo desmoronar.

Na tal reunião que havia ocorrido no salão do Wizengamot, Kingsley havia entrado de penetra, usando a capa de invisibilidade emprestada por Harry. Foi pura sorte ele ter ouvido sobre o evento enquanto estava num dos reservados do banheiro dos juízes.

Investigando aquela corja já há um bom tempo, ele não deixava de se surpreender com os nomes dos participantes do esquema, e representava seu papel.

Como Ministro, era considerado eficiente no ramo da segurança pública, talvez por seu passado de auror, mas era tomado por um governante meio desligado dos assuntos financeiros, tornando-se quase complacente com o esquema, aceitando pequenos favores e presentes de vez em quando, mas nunca era convidado para as reuniões, não sabia quantos funcionários estavam envolvidos nem estava a par das maquinações da quadrilha que dilapidava os bens públicos da sociedade bruxa.

Era um jeito fácil de subir na vida e ele chegou a relaxar seus princípios morais, mas com a volta de Potter ao mundo dos vivos, sua consciência deu um tranco e ele resolveu investigar a rede de desvios que assoreava o Ministério.

Harry foi avisado das intenções do grupo e aprimorou os feitiços de proteção nas casas e nos membros da família, contratando, inclusive, alguns caçadores mais chegados para reforçar a vigilância. Nada muito ostensivo, um novo jardineiro, um casal vizinho de quadra da mansão Black, o balconista estagiário da Gemialidades, a auxiliar de cozinha do Caldeirão Furado... E conforme os dias passavam mais provas eram amealhadas e cuidadosamente trancadas num dos cofres da Mansão Malfoy.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Em Abril Bella completou quatro anos, numa festa literalmente encantada. Um mundo de fadas foi montado no jardim e a aniversariante trajada como a fada Sininho, com direito a asinhas que se movimentavam.

Todas as crianças estavam vestidas como fadas e ganharam um saquinho de pó mágico.

Até mesmo os macacões dos gêmeos tinham asinhas nas costas.

O ponto alto da festa, além do tradicional parabéns foi o vôo das fadas. Parecendo um carrossel, em lugar dos tradicionais cavalinhos, as crianças eram seguras por cintos e presas por cordéis invisíveis, então um feitiço as fazia flutuar enquanto o aparato girava lentamente, dando a sensação de voar, tendo um céu pintalgado de nuvens sobre a cabeça e um campo florido que se estendia pelo chão. Mais uma vez a engenhosidade de Jorge havia superado as expectativas de todos.

E o final da festa trouxe mais uma notícia feliz. Quando as famílias se reuniam para partir via flú, o inquieto ruivo num tom anormalmente solene pediu a atenção de todos.

- Pessoal, eu não sou um cara de grandes discursos, então aí vai: Eu e a Angelina iremos casar no final de Junho.

A sala se encheu de palmas e felicitações, mas Rony conhecia bem demais seu irmão e desconfiou:

- Parabéns Jorge! Finalmente você vai entrar para o time dos homens sérios!

Risadas foram ouvidas e o ruivo mais novo continuou:

- A decisão foi meio súbita, não é? Você viva se gabando de que o melhor é cada um na sua casa e continuar livre para as novas perspectivas. O que te fez mudar de idéia?

Jorge sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, coisa que não acontecia há muitos anos e o fazia parecer um garoto traquina pego com a boca na botija, e com um sorriso de lado ele respondeu:

- Bem, eu já estou ficando meio velhinho, está na hora de me acomodar, ter quem cuide de mim, e eu não quero perder a companhia da minha adorada noivinha.

Neste momento a senhora Weasley interferiu. Ela sabia que havia muito mais por trás do súbito desejo do filho de "se acomodar" e encarando o rebento com aquele famoso olhar ela o chamou:

- Jorge Weasley! Pode ir se explicando, e muito ligeiro!

Angelina apesar de conhecer bem a futura sogra estremeceu com o tom imperioso da matrona que viu o desconforto da moça e num tom bem mais suave falou: - Minha querida está tudo certo, mas este meu filho vai ter que se explicar. Este menino nunca dá ponto sem nó!

Encarando o filho juntamente com todos os convidados do aniversário ela exigiu: - Então? Estou esperando.

Erguendo os olhos para o alto e tentando fazer cara de inocente ele começou: - Bem... Vocês lembram da festa de ano novo? Foi fantástica e todo mundo que se excedeu acabou dormindo numa das barracas bruxas da Gemialidades, até mesmo eu...

E Rony cortou: - Claro que eu lembro. E a tenda de vocês era "um perfeito ninho de amor", não foi assim que você a descreveu?

O ruivo mais velho num tom sonhador respondeu: - Realmente perfeito!

Draco sempre perceptivo deu uma boa olhada na linguagem corporal do casal, decifrou a charada e com um sorriso travesso entrou na conversa:

- Weasley, quer dizer que o bruxo mais descolado da atualidade deu um escorregão?

Ele respondeu ao loiro com um sorriso torto: - Prefiro acreditar que me perdi nas asas da paixão. Foi uma noite para ficar na história.

E Draco sorrindo concordou: - Pela sua cara deve ter sido mesmo.

Angelina acompanhou o sorriso e entrelaçou os dedos com os de Jorge.

Hermione entendeu a conversa de meias palavras e foi abraçar a cunhada, mas Rony estava perdido: - Jorge e Malfoy! Queiram fazer o favor de traduzir que diabos significa toda esta conversa cifrada?

Mas neste instante Molly entendeu as entrelinhas e correu para abraçar a nora, agradecendo sem parar e afirmando que ela era uma jóia rara.

O ruivo mais novo sem entender nada fez um gesto de mãos para Hermione como se perguntasse: "- E daí?"

A castanha revirou os olhos e respondeu: - Pilequinho de revellion, um casal apaixonado, ambiente sedutor e o resultado é o esquecimento da proteção.

- Hããn, ainda tá confuso Mione! – Falou o ruivo desconcertado.

Ela bufou e explicou:- Pela varinha de Morgana! Um mais um é igual a três, entendeu?

Rony continuou boiando, mas Arthur passou por ele e abraçou a moça, sorrindo muito: - Minha filha, duas vezes obrigado! Por resgatar o coração do meu filho e pelo netinho ou netinha que vai chegar!

O ruivo mais jovem arregalou os olhos: - Netinho? Jorge, você vai ser pai?

- Sim irmãozinho! E por mais moderno e descolado que eu seja, filhos são uma dádiva e devem ser criados dentro de uma família bem estruturada, conforme manda o figurino. Não é mesmo mamãe?

- Muito bem Jorge! Vejo que afinal alguma coisa do que eu falei durante todos estes anos entrou nesta sua cabeça dura.

E o ruivo se fingindo de escandalizado reclamou: - Mamãe! Que calúnia!

Todos deram boas risadas, mas o ruivo resolveu dar a palavra final: - Falando sério pessoal. Eu amo esta mulher e quero passar a minha vida com ela, constituir uma família que já está a caminho e envelhecer ao lado da minha bela Angelina.

Todos aplaudiram os noivos e depois de mais felicitações, as famílias partiram para seus lares pelo flú.

DHDH

¹ = O "Martelo das Feiticeiras" Trata-se de um exaustivo manual sobre a caça às bruxas, publicado primeiramente na Alemanha em 1487, e que logo recebeu dezenas de novas edições por toda a Europa, provocando um profundo impacto nos juízos contra as bruxas no continente por cerca de 200 anos. A obra é notória por seu uso no período de histeria da caça às bruxas, que alcançou sua máxima expressão entre o início do século XVI e meados do século XVII.

O livro foi compilado e escrito por dois inquisidores dominicanos, Heinrich Kraemer e James Sprenger. Os autores fundamentavam as premissas do livro com base na bula _Summis desiderantes_, emitida pelo Papa Inocêncio VIII em 5 de dezembro de 1484, o principal documento papal sobre a bruxaria. Nela, Sprenger e Kramer são nomeados (Iacobus Sprenger e Henrici Institoris) para combater a bruxaria no norte da Alemanha, com poderes especiais.

Os efeitos do _Malleus Maleficarum_ se espalharam muito além das fronteiras da Alemanha, provocando grande impacto na França e Itália, e, em grau menor, na Inglaterra.

A obra nunca foi oficialmente usada pela Igreja Católica.

Se alguém estiver interessado no livro no Brasil ele foi publicado pela editora Três em 1976 com o título "MANUAL DA CAÇA ÀS BRUXAS (Malleus Maleficarum)" e posteriormente pela editora Rosa dos Tempos com o título "O Martelo das Feiticeiras".

Só não vale sair por ai caçando bruxas, certo? XD

**Micro aulinha de mitologia:**

As cavalariças de Aúgias (Quinto Trabalho de Hércules que foi um grande herói da Mitologia Grega. Filho de Zeus (deus dos deuses) e da mortal Alcmena, que era esposa de Anfitrião.)

Áugias, rei da Élida, era filho do deus Hélio e possuía grandes rebanhos de cavalos. Ele não cuidava, porém, de seus extensos estábulos, e ao longo de muitos anos enorme quantidade de estrume foi se acumulando. Apesar de ter sido incumbido por Euristeu de limpar os estábulos, Hércules combinou antes um pagamento com Áugias e Fileu, um dos filhos do rei, que testemunhou o acordo.  
O mau cheiro era tão intenso que não permitia a aproximação de ninguém; mas o herói desviou o curso dos rios Alfeu e Peneu na direção dos estábulos e, em apenas um dia, a forte correnteza limpou todo o estrume acumulado.  
Áugias, no entanto, se recusou a efetuar o pagamento combinado, alegando que Hércules servia Euristeu, e não a ele. Hércules invocou o testemunho de Fileu diante dos juízes, e o rapaz honestamente confirmou o combinado entre seu pai e o herói. O rei, porém, encolerizado, não pagou o que devia e ainda expulsou Hércules e o próprio filho da Élida. Áugias desfrutou algum tempo da sua vitória, pois o herói tinha de terminar os outros "trabalhos" para Euristeu. Na primeira oportunidade, porém, Hércules organizou um exército de voluntários, derrotou o rei, matou-o e colocou Fileu no trono da Élida.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Povo, eu espero sinceramente que aqui se aplique aquele ditado que "Nem só de lemon se faz uma fic", pois este terreno se mostrou árido neste quesito, mas espero que mesmo assim alguns se aventurem e ler e deixar reviews, afinal eu e Topaz merecemos, não?

XD

Beijos!

**Nota Topaz:**

Concordo com a Fabiana, estamos ralando e pesquisando como doidas para fazer uma trama interessante e crível, não uma estória sem pé nem cabeça.

Pois é, somos tracinhas de biblioteca como já devem ter notado. Na dúvida, podem pegar todos os nomes das cidades, hotéis, bares e lugares mencionados e pesquisar.

Como já dizia o inteligentíssimo Juca Chaves: Lé com lé, cré com cré, um sapato em cada pé!

Bye!

E no próximo cap. serão tantas emoções...


	31. Apostando Alto

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**DHDHDHDHDH**

**Extra 8 – Apostando alto**

Maio chegou radioso e perfumado, era realmente um mês perfeito para casar. Pansy, assim como Draco, fora criada dentro dos mais tradicionais ditames bruxos, e a cerimônia de sua união com Greg Goyle se daria na propriedade dos Parkinson, conforme rezava a tradição.

Durante os preparativos, o episódio ocorrido durante uma das provas de roupa no estabelecimento de Madame Malkin, deixou todos de sobreaviso. A súbita rajada de vento levantou uma nuvem de poeira avermelhada encobrindo a visibilidade da rua, e Draco se viu separado da filha mais velha, tendo os braços presos sem conseguir alcançar a varinha, e o uivar e furioso da ventania abafava os gritos de todos.

Então o novo atendente da Gemialidades Weasley, "sem querer" abriu um galão de vapores que continha chuva instantânea, provocando uma tromba d'agua que ensopou a todos dissipando imediatamente a poeira.

O aguaceiro pegou a todos de surpresa, Draco num instante se viu livre do agressor sem ter tempo de vê-lo, e afastando o cabelo ensopado do rosto ele saiu à procura de Bella, apavorado e com o coração disparado.

Todos na rua estavam desorientados com o ocorrido e pareciam baratas tontas andando de um lado para outro, mas alguns veteranos de guerra entenderam as implicações.

Procurando não se desesperar, o loiro tentou pensar como a filha_. "Aonde Bella iria se esconder?"_

Felizmente seu desespero teve um fim rápido ao ver Jorge caminhando em sua direção, fazendo um sinal de positivo e o convidando para visitar sua loja. A menina loirinha estava soluçando, parecendo bastante assustada, aconchegada no colo de Angelina; mas ao ver o pai se atirou nos braços dele falando sem parar:

- Papai, papai! Eu me perdi! Eu não achava você dentro do vento e alguém me puxou! E o pai Harry diz para não ir com outros... Então eu gritei e gritei... Mas ele não me soltava... Eu mordi bem forte aquele feioso! Daí ele soltou a minha mão e eu cheguei aqui no tio Jorge... Papai Draco, será que o pai Harry vai ficar bravo? Eu não queria largar de você... Aquele feioso me puxou! – Ela prosseguiu repetindo as mesmas frases várias vezes, sem sossegar. Angelina trouxe um chá de melissa com algumas gotas de poção calmante e a menina acabou cochilando no colo do loiro, agarrada nas vestes dele e soluçando de vez em quando.

Os adultos se mantiveram em silêncio, trocando olhares de entendimento. O ruivo chamou Harry pelo flú, comunicando o acontecido e em seguida o moreno saiu pela lareira, recebendo um olhar angustiado do marido e a filha ainda chorosa num abraço os levando para casa.

Alguns aurores apareceram no local para investigar o estranho fenômeno, mas o pessoal da Ordem já havia feito sua própria investigação e conversado informalmente com os bruxos que transitavam pela rua.

Naquela noite, após uma intensa troca de informações, ficou estabelecido que a segurança da família Malfoy-Potter seria mais estrita e as investigações aceleradas. A tentativa de seqüestro significava que eles estavam chegando perto de algo grande.

Com o casamento dos amigos em poucos dias, uma conversa com o casal seria necessária para acertarem os detalhes da cerimônia e também do reforço na segurança.

Eles passaram o restante da semana em casa e receberam várias visitas, a filha de Gina veio para brincar e Minky fazia o possível para confortar a senhorinha.

Com a menina mais calma, Harry e Draco conversaram com ela explicando em termos simples a situação, sempre ressaltando que ela havia sido muito corajosa e esperta.

No final da semana seguinte deu-se o casamento de Pansy e Greg, nada tão espetacular como o de Harry e Draco, mas realizado nos moldes tradicionais da mais elevada etiqueta bruxa.

Os convidados eram basicamente o pessoal que freqüentava a casa de Draco somado de alguns parentes distantes e os colegas de Hogwarts que ainda residiam na Inglaterra.

A casa, uma mansão senhorial como a dos Malfoy, estava repleta de arranjos florais discretos e de muito bom gosto. No salão principal, o altar com o mesmo velho oficiante usando uma túnica azul profundo, aguardava os noivos.

Greg totalmente de preto, tinha como toque de cor a gravata sonserina, estava calmo e sorridente, parecendo finalmente estar em paz com a vida.

A marcha nupcial tocou e a passos lentos Draco levou Pansy até o altar. A moça trajava um longo simples em seda fosca lilás e por cima um tipo de túnica justa em renda roxa, fazendo um belo contraste com o cabelo claro arrumado num coque frouxo no alto da cabeça cingido por uma tiara de diamantes, e nas mãos um buquê de gardênias brancas.

Draco optou por um traje em cinza grafite com gravata lilás e Harry trajava azul marinho com gravata cinza prata.

Foi uma cerimônia breve e emocionante, dois amigos de longa data, apaixonados há alguns anos agora unidos pelos laços no casamento e rumo ao futuro.

A recepção no salão de baile foi alegre, com muita música, danças, comida e bebidas de primeira qualidade sem falar na montanha de presentes e das inúmeras fotografias.

As crianças tiveram uma sala de brinquedos especialmente montada para elas, com duas recreacionistas e Minky que acompanhava de perto seus pequenos.

O novo casal passaria a breve lua-de-mel num elegante resort bruxo na África do Sul, pois Greg era apaixonado pelo clima tropical e juntando o útil ao agradável pretendia reforçar as parcerias de negócios por lá. Depois do tradicional brinde dos noivos seguido do arremesso do buquê, eles partiram via chave de portal.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou espirrando muito, na segunda-feira amanheceu um pouco melhor, mas no final da tarde a febre começou e os pais preocupados resolveram marcar uma consulta para o dia seguinte com o pediatra do St. Mungus.

Bella foi diagnosticada com um resfriado complicado por uma rinite, ela estava bastante abatida e com muita coriza.

A sugestão do pediatra foi uma poção descongestionante seguida por uma sessão de nebulização para acelerar a cura.

Depois de tomar a poção indicada, a enfermeira assistente da pediatria veio buscá-la e ela recusou a companhia dos adultos: - Eu já sou grande! Vou sozinha com a Lisa tá? Cuidem da Mimi direitinho!

Os dois homens sorriram com o pedido para cuidar da inseparável boneca e combinaram que depois da nebulização ela seria levada para a sala de Hermione, a fim de saborear o costumeiro chá com biscoitos. A enfermeira trabalhava na ala pediátrica há vários anos e conhecia Bella desde o nascimento.

No percurso até a sala da amiga, Harry recebeu uma mensagem de Smith pelo celular: "- Achamos uma mina de chocolate suíço, quer uma provinha?"

Ele mostrou a mensagem aos outros dois e aparatou para a Londres trouxa, os caçadores finalmente haviam achado o paradeiro de boa parte do dinheiro desaparecido do ministério da Magia.

Na sala de procedimentos, a enfermeira pediu que a loirinha bebesse uma poção cor de rosa que lhe traria lindos sonhos, e a menina confiante tomou o preparado, caindo num sono profundo em poucos minutos.

Na sala isolada, a atitude gentil de Lisa mudou para furtiva e chegando perto da garotinha adormecida, retirou a pulseira e o par de brincos que ela usava, pela lareira mandou um sinal e dentro de pouco tempo, um homem com a tradicional roupa verde-claro dos curandeiros enrolou a menina num cobertor, estuporou a enfermeira, murmurando em seguida um segundo feitiço com a varinha apontada para a cabeça da moça e desapareceu nos corredores, utilizando a vestimenta roubada como um passaporte.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Após quarenta minutos, Hermione estranhou a demora da sobrinha e foi verificar o motivo do atraso.

Chegando até a sala, a medibruxa arregalou os olhos e num gesto instintivo, colocou a mão sobre a boca para impedir-se de gritar, tendo de se policiar para não ceder ao impulso de entrar ali e procurar pela menina. Sabia que não deveria mexer em nada, nem acordar a enfermeira.

Investindo-se de lógica, ela colocou um feitiço de estase no local, lacrou a sala e pelo corredor lançou vários feitiços repelentes de pessoas.

Novamente à porta de sua sala, ela procurou manter a calma. Draco certamente ficaria desesperado ao saber do sumiço da filha e Harry iria colocar o mundo bruxo abaixo por causa da menina.

Caberia a ela manter o foco e junto com os outros membros da Ordem captar informações e descobrir o paradeiro da sobrinha.

Draco ao ver a expressão assustada da amiga que chegou sozinha, sentiu um aperto no peito e perguntou: - Hermione, o que aconteceu com a Bella?

Tentando manter o tom de voz neutro, ela explicou o que vira e o loiro sentiu as pernas afrouxarem, apoiando-se no tampo da mesa para não cair.

- Sagrado Merlin! Levaram a minha filha? Felizmente ela está usando os brincos que servem como chave de portal. - Encostando a ponta da varinha na pedra do seu bracelete ele murmurou o feitiço, mas nada aconteceu.

O choque foi cedendo lugar a uma raiva fria e potente. – Tiraram as jóias da Bella! Alguém sabia exatamente a função delas. Eu vou matar o infeliz que fez isto, e vou usar tudo que aprendi com Lúcius! O nome Malfoy vai ser temido mais uma vez.

A castanha chegou a se assustar com o tom de voz e a expressão do rosto do loiro, mas tratou de fazê-lo raciocinar:

- Draco, eu não posso dimensionar o que você está sentindo, mas sair por aí azarando pessoas só vai piorar a situação. Você precisa estar de cabeça fria e ser muito forte; quando o Harry souber, vai perder a cabeça e ficar fora de si, uma verdadeira fera!

Lentamente as palavras da amiga começaram a entrar no caos de sua mente e fazer sentido. _– Ela tinha razão, até mais do que poderia imaginar, o marido ficaria mais que uma fera, ele tinha certeza que a besta negra colocaria as garras de fora, revirando e destruindo tudo, numa sanha desarvorada e sem limites até encontrar a menina. Precisava se acalmar, desta vez ele teria de ser o porto seguro e o ponto de equilíbrio do casal, caberia a ele fazer com que Harry colocasse o cérebro antes do coração. E uma vez que Bella estivesse de volta e segura, bem... Aí a conversa seria diferente. A besta negra e o dragão iriam batalhar juntos e dar uma lição inesquecível naqueles que ousaram mexer com a família Malfoy-Potter._

Fechando os olhos e respirando pausadamente, Draco foi se acalmando na medida do possível e quando abriu os olhos novamente, eles brilhavam num tom muito claro, como aço polido ou mais precisamente como gelo. O rosto trazia uma expressão que causaria calafrios em muitos; ele nunca se parecera tanto com o falecido pai quanto naquele momento.

Fitando a medibruxa que parecia petrificada ao fitar seu rosto ele falou:

- Certo Hermione, eu já estou melhor. Como você tem certeza que ninguém vai entrar naquela sala?

Em poucas palavras ela explicou o que havia feito e o loiro assentiu aprovando. Rogando aos deuses que sua voz se mantivesse firme, ele discou o número do celular de Harry.

Num tom de voz um tanto surpreso, o moreno atendeu a chamada. Sabia que Draco só usava o telefone em caso de necessidade e sentiu um dedo gelado percorrer sua espinha ao escutar a voz controlada e num tom urgente:

- Harry, nós precisamos de sua presença aqui no St. Mungus o mais rápido possível, eu estou na sala da Hermione.

-Draco, o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?

- Harry, por favor, conversaremos quando você chegar aqui, tchau. – E o moreno depois de ouvir o som do desligamento da chamada, despediu-se apressado de Smith e pediu que ele entregasse a papelada para Jorge Weasley num envelope lacrado e endereçado a ele.

Harry aparatou dentro da sala da amiga e ficou em alerta máximo ao notar o clima tenso e as expressões fechadas dos dois perguntando em seguida:

- O que houve? Onde está a nossa filha?

Com um suspiro trêmulo e a voz firme, Hermione relatou os fatos de maneira concisa e Draco sempre previdente colocou um feitiço de silêncio e ergueu a barreira de contenção de magia mais forte que ele sabia conjurar.

Através do elo ele podia sentir as diferentes emoções que assaltavam o marido: susto, medo de perder a filha, o desespero de não ser capaz de encontrá-la a tempo e como um vagalhão a fúria ardente e o despertar da besta que manchava as íris verdes de preto. Numa postura muito rígida com todos os músculos tensionados e as mãos fechadas em punho, Harry deixou escapar uma mistura de gemido e grito angustiado, mas quando falou sua voz estava rouca e trazia um tom mortal:

- Eu vou caçar o desgraçado que pegou minha filha, e quando eu puser as mãos nele, a criatura vai desejar nunca ter nascido.

Hermione estava assustada com as ondas de magia selvagem que revoluteavam pela sala batendo na barreira de contenção, mas toda a cor do rosto dela sumiu ao ver os pontos negros se misturando no verde dos olhos do velho amigo.

O loiro com um pequeno gesto pediu que ela não falasse, e após alguns minutos quando a magia de Harry parecia estar mais serena, ele se colocou de pé na frente do moreno e acariciava os braços dele em movimentos lentos, tentando trazer um pouco de calma, fazer o marido pensar logicamente, como um caçador e não como um pai desesperado.

Pelo elo passava serenidade, amor e confiança. Embora ele mesmo estivesse muito abalado, seu lado prático sabia que Harry era a melhor chance que eles tinham de encontrar a menina rapidamente.

Um tanto mais controlado, o moreno respirava profundamente, lutando para sossegar a besta enfurecida.

- OK, eu ainda estou louco da vida, mas sei que preciso manter a cabeça fria para achar a Bella. Hermione, você pode nos levar até a tal sala?

Com um aceno ela seguiu até o local desfazendo as proteções e finalmente liberando a sala do feitiço de estase.

Entrando no local, Harry vasculhou cada canto, e o único traço consistente de magia se focava na enfermeira ainda desacordada.

Hermione reanimou a mulher que parecia bastante atordoada e deu um gemido assustado ao ver as expressões fechadas dos dois homens que logo lhe pediram explicações.

Lisa relembrou os fatos num tom vacilante e algumas coisas pareciam se contradizer no relato, levando os homens a desconfiarem dela; e Harry impaciente demandou:

- Não temos tempo a perder com divagações, parece que, além do estuporamento, ela foi alvo de um feitiço de esquecimento. Draco, faça as honras da casa, você sempre foi um bom legilimente. Neste caso nem o _veritaserum_ vai ajudar.

Concordando com o marido, o loiro sacou a varinha e muito focado invocou: - _Legilimens!_

A mulher franziu o rosto com o desconforto da invasão, mas estava tonta demais para impedir que sua mente fosse vasculhada.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele finalizou o feitiço e a encarou com uma expressão assustadora:

- O que aconteceu depois que você trouxe minha filha para esta sala? Quem é William Dawkins? Seu namorado? Para quem ele trabalha? E onde fica o sobrado de dois andares com as janelas azuis?

- Sen-Senhor Malfoy... Devagar... Eu ainda estou tonta...

- Eu não tenho tempo a perder Lisa! Minha filha sumiu quando estava sob sua responsabilidade, responda!

A mulher estremeceu com o tom de voz frio e o olhar cortante, começando a falar:

- Minha última lembrança é de conjurar um _Tempus_ às seis horas da manhã, e depois eu acordei aqui... Willy é meu namorado, sim senhor. Ele estava sem muita sorte com o trabalho. É esforçado, mas durante a guerra ele andou com as pessoas erradas, sabe? Então arranjar um bom emprego não é muito fácil, e nós gostaríamos de casar. Mas há uns cinco meses ele trabalha para alguém do Ministério e nossa situação melhorou bastante. O sobrado fica no lado bruxo de Morden, perto do parque Merton no sudoeste de Londres. Nós gostamos do lugar, queremos comprar a propriedade e...

O loiro cortou a conversa: - Não me interessa; mas o que você e este Willy tem haver com o sumiço da minha filha?

A enfermeira estava com uma expressão confusa e parecia não entender o que fora perguntado: - Nada senhor.

- E para quem ele trabalha?

- Eu não sei, parece ser alguém importante, mas ele nunca comenta sobre isto. Na realidade ele é que pergunta bastante sobre o meu trabalho, e é um grande fã do senhor Potter, sempre quer saber sobre a saúde da sua família.

Ao ouvir esta resposta, Draco deu uma olhada cheia de significados para o marido.

Hermione que andava pela sala, pegou um copinho com resquícios de uma poção rosada e perguntou para a enfermeira:

- Lisa, você deu esta poção para a menina?

- Eu não consigo lembrar curandeira...

- Que poção é esta Hermione? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Trata-se um potente anestésico, como aqueles que os trouxas utilizam nas cirurgias. – Respondeu a medibruxa.

Os três se olharam cada vez mais preocupados.

- E as jóias da minha filha onde estão? – Perguntou Draco.

- Eu... Eu não sei! – Respondeu mais uma vez a mulher.

Harry que estava somente observando chamou: _- Accio jóias da Bella!_

E num segundo pousaram em sua mão o par de brincos e a pulseira que a menina usava.

A mulher olhava apavorada das mãos para o rosto sério do poderoso Harry Potter, sem saber o que fazer. _- As jóias foram retiradas e ficaram naquela sala... O copo com o resto da poção... E a menina desaparecida... Ela estava condenada, mesmo sem lembrar nada!_

Levando a enfermeira até a sala da medibruxa, eles a imobilizaram e a desacordaram. Hermione saiu para encontrar os membros da Ordem, acionados pelos famosos galeões enfeitiçados, enquanto Harry seguia para a Mansão Black e Draco para Wilthshire, a fim de verificar se os seqüestradores deixaram alguma mensagem.

A única pista quente era o tal namorado de Lisa que parecia ter evaporado, e as poucas informações que Kingsley havia conseguido na tal reunião. Mas por desencargo de consciência, Jorge deu um pulinho até Morden e confirmou que o tal sobrado de janelas azuis estava vazio.

Para evitar suspeitas de que algo anormal havia acontecido, Lisa foi levada para a casa dos caçadores que estavam morando perto da mansão Black e Hermione forjou uma licença por motivo de doença para a enfermeira. Todos continuaram com suas rotinas costumeiras.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

As horas passavam extremamente devagar, e a cada coruja recebida ou chamada de flú, as esperanças se renovavam e morriam num ciclo desesperador, até que no início da madrugada seguinte, uma coruja desconhecida chegou com a tão esperada mensagem na mansão Malfoy e Harry seguiu por flú a fim de lerem juntos a mensagem.

"_Ao casal Malfoy-Potter,_

_Querem ver sua amada filha novamente? Colaborem._

_Exigimos que Harry Potter encerre as investigações dentro do Ministério definitivamente, retirando as calúnias e ameaças feitas aos nobres bruxos que lá trabalham. _

_A retratação deverá ser publicada na primeira Página do Profeta diário._

_A título de ressarcimento, a quantia de cem mil galeões deverá ser depositada conforme instruções no banco bruxo de Luxemburgo._

_O não cumprimento das determinações, o acionamento do Corpo de Aurores, ameaça ou detenção de qualquer membro relacionado ao Ministério determinará um futuro bastante breve para a herdeira._

_Vocês têm quarenta e oito horas para cumprir as exigências." _

Os dois leram e releram a nota sem assinatura vezes sem conta, tentando achar pistas, escaneando por traços de magia e tentando não se desesperar ainda mais. Ambos sabiam que uma vez cumpridas as exigências, viriam outras. Eles seriam usados como escudos e joguetes por aquela corja e Bella não seria libertada.

O que mais doía era saber que a filha estava passando por uma experiência traumatizante e eles não podiam fazer nada por hora.

Minky estava inconsolável, choramingando enquanto cuidava dos gêmeos.

As pistas esfriavam, todos os membros do Wizengamot e dos cargos mais altos do Ministério que estavam sendo vigiados pareciam levar sua rotina normal. Inclusive aquela batráquia hedionda que havia discursado na reunião dos corruptos.

Não podiam ceder aos seqüestradores e não podiam perder a filha. Era uma situação perversa.

Indiferente a angústia deles, o sol morno subiu ao céu iluminando um novo dia. A única saída deles era continuar as investigações na surdina e rogar aos deuses que a menina estivesse bem.

Se a notícia vazasse seria um pandemônio, metade do mundo bruxo vasculhando atrás da herdeira de Harry Potter, pistas falsas sem conta e a filha com a vida em perigo.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Num ponto úmido, nevoento e um tanto desolado da Inglaterra, uma garotinha loira acordava devagar se sentindo meio enjoada e muito desorientada.

- Lisa? – Onde você está?

Não houve resposta.

- Lisa? Lisa? – E novamente ninguém respondeu, então ela começou a olhar em volta.

Não conhecia aquele lugar. Não era a sala da Lisa, nem a sala da tia Mione. Era uma casa... Não era uma de suas casas, mas também não parecia a da vovó Molly que sempre cheirava a comida gostosa e bolos assados.

Aquela casa tinha cheiro de coisa velha e... Gatos!

Sentando na cama ela ficou quieta ouvindo os barulhos e com a curiosidade natural das crianças saiu para explorar o local, dando de cara com dois gatos que andavam por ali, ela sorriu e conversou com os felinos, fez carinho e seguiu seu caminho até a sala onde uma bruxa esquisita toda vestida de cor de rosa cochilava. Chegando bem perto ela cutucou o braço da mulher e perguntou:

- Senhora, onde está a Lisa? Eu preciso fazer xixi e depois quero ir para casa.

A mulher acordou num pulo e assustou a menina que se colou na parede, encarando a outra com olhos arregalados.

- Oh! Está acordada pequenina.

- Eu preciso fazer xixi e quero ir para casa.

- O banheiro é ali, precisa de ajuda? – Disse a bruxa adulta indicando uma porta.

- Eu já sou grande. – Falou a menina e quando voltou até a sala insistiu em ir para casa perguntando também pela enfermeira.

Mas a outra desconversou: - A Lisa foi trabalhar e aqui é um lugar tão calmo e bonito! Porque você não brinca um pouquinho?

E a loirinha rebateu com a infalível lógica infantil: - Aqui não tem brinquedos! E que lugar é este?

- Esta é a casa de um dos meus ancestrais. – Respondeu a outra tentando ganhar a confiança da pequena.

- Como a casa do papai Draco?

- É, algo assim.

- Mas a nossa casa é bonita, esta aqui tá toda envelhada(1).

- Nem todos são ricos como seus pais, pequena! – Falou a outra com uma expressão injuriada. – Aqui a família Selwyn tem uma longa tradição! – E apontou um enorme brasão de armas da localidade que estava pendurado sobre o aparador da lareira.

Depois de duas horas de conversa inútil e insistência de Bella, a bruxa perdeu a paciência: - Você é tão teimosa quanto Potter, aquele garoto horroroso!

A garotinha fez um bico e cruzando os bracinhos respondeu: - Meu pai Harry é bonito! Você é que é uma horor... Horrorosa!

E a mais velha replicou:

- E além de teimosa tem o mau gênio dos Malfoy!

- Meu pai Draco é querido, sua chata! Eu quero ir para casa! – Falou a menina num tom mais estridente.

- Você só vai para casa mais tarde, agora sossegue garotinha. - Disse a adulta numa voz irritada.

- Eu quero ir para casa agora! Eu quero meus papais! Eu quero meus maninhos! Eu quero a Minky! E eu quero a Mimi! – O tom agora estava alto e agudo, iniciando um berreiro ensurdecedor.

Os gritos foram aumentando de volume, a bruxa começou a ficar atordoada e a menina cada vez mais irritada, até que a magia da pequena se descontrolou e fez a mulher adulta cair sentada no chão.

- Sua pestinha!- Disse a mulher- Sossegue ou eu vou te estuporar!

- EU QUERO IR PARA CASA!

- E eu disse que vai ser mais tarde! – Levantando-se do chão foi na direção da loirinha para arrastá-la até o quarto, mas ela saiu correndo e a mulher mais velha depois de bufar de raiva saiu em perseguição.

Dez minutos depois, a mulher suando em bicas não conseguiu encontrar a menina que havia conseguido se trancar numa saleta. Pelo menos teria alguns momentos de paz até chegar a hora da refeição.

Bella conseguiu virar a chave da porta e viu-se trancada numa salinha cheia de quadros de gatos e bibelôs, mas apesar de ainda estar enjoada e com saudade de casa, conseguiu se entreter com os dois gatos que saíram do sofá e vieram se enroscar nas pernas dela pedindo atenção.

A bruxa chamou a menina para comer, e Bella não pode resistir. Havia passado quase um dia inteiro dormindo e seu corpo exigia ser alimentado.

Cautelosa, ela olhava de soslaio e a mulher de cor de rosa que serviu uma tigela de sopa. – Coma – Disse ela - Está quentinha! – Precisava tentar se entender com a criança, pois seus planos eram bastante longos, e a estadia da pequenina também.

A menina olhou o caldo de cor indefinida tomou algumas colheradas, mas torceu o rostinho e parou de comer ao ver pedacinhos de algo cinzento boiando.

- É sopa de quê? Tem um gosto estranho!

A mulher mais velha revirou os olhos, mas resolveu responder:

- É sopa de enguias, para dar força e curar resfriados como o seu!

- O que são enguilas? – Perguntou a pequena.

- Enguia é um tipo de peixe, olhe, são os pedacinhos acinzentados.

A menina olhou novamente o caldo com cara de nojo, empurrando o prato e sendo acometida por uma onda de náusea, encostou a cabeça na mesa falando: - Eu gosto da sopa de frango da vovó Molly. – E vomitou encima da outra, que deu alguns passos para trás horrorizada com a sujeira, limpando nervosamente a bagunça com um feitiço e reclamando dos pirralhos imundos.

A menina estava muito pálida, mas pegou o copo que lhe foi oferecido e depois de sentir o sabor familiar do tradicional suco de abóbora bebeu tudo.

Enjoada e tonta à loirinha se deixou levar para um sofá e ficou quieta por algum tempo.

Durante a tarde começou um novo round, Bella pedindo para ir para casa e a outra negando, uma nova sessão de gritaria alta e muita choradeira até que a adulta resolveu parar com a ladainha tentando trancar a menina novamente no quarto, e a guerra entre as duas foi oficialmente declarada.

Quando a bruxa velha foi segurá-la pelo braço, Bella a mordeu nas mãos e a estapeou se debatendo sem parar, fazendo a varinha da mulher cair no chão, então a espertinha atiçou os gatos contra a bruxa e os bichanos pularam na dona, miando alto, arranhando e mordendo até serem estuporados. Neste meio tempo a pequena se trancou na saleta com os quadros dos gatos novamente.

A mulher enfurecida arrombou a porta do esconderijo e foi recebida por uma chuva de bibelôs de porcelana que voavam em todas as direções, a mágica da menina estava reagindo ao pavor dela e instintivamente a protegia da agressão. A pontaria certeira herdada dos pais esportistas foi de muita valia, pois a bruxa tomou uma saraivada de cacos cortantes, tão rápida e forte que chegou a esquecer de usar a varinha para conjurar um escudo protetor.

Absolutamente sem fôlego, com a roupa toda amassada, descabelada, cheia de arranhões, mordidas e agora com vários cortes no rosto, mãos e pescoço por conta da destruição de sua preciosa coleção de porcelanas, a mulher de cor de rosa estava furiosa com aquele pingo de gente.

Sua vontade era de lançar um _Crucio_ ou até mesmo um _Avada_ naquela coisinha, mas com a mágica forte e descontrolada da pequena, os feitiços poderiam não funcionar direito, ou até serem rebatidos de volta. Afinal aquela porqueirinha era filha do menino-que-sobreviveu com um dos sangue-puro que ainda detinham muito poder mágico.

Ela tinha amor à própria pele. Um _Crucio_ era muito desagradável, e ser morta pelo rebote do próprio feitiço não estava nos seus planos, sem contar que a garota viva era seu trunfo para dominar Potter. Agora ela estava tão perto de humilhar aquele garoto petulante e fazer parte da elite dos comandantes do mundo bruxo inglês... E com o poder dele, quem sabe submeter toda a Europa bruxa!

Enquanto o olhar da bruxa velha perdia tom raivoso, Bella começou a sentir os efeitos do longo e estressante dia. Sentou-se num cantinho da sala e ficou encarando a outra mulher com os olhinhos cada vez mais pesados de sono, fungando e espirrando ocasionalmente até ser tragada pela inconsciência.

No meio da noite, Bella acordou e percebeu que estava novamente no quarto. Foi até o banheiro e tomou um pouco de água. A porta estava trancada assim como as janelas, então ela abraçou os travesseiros e ficou olhando o céu pela janela.

Pensava nos papais, nos irmãozinhos, em todos que conhecia e de como gostaria de falar com eles, pedir que viessem buscá-la.

Ficando mais calma ela entrou num estado de quase sonolência chamando pelos seus heróis, os dois pais. Relembrando das estórias contadas pelo vovô Arthur, que falava de seu pai Harry vencendo um bruxo muito malvado. No limiar entre o sono e a consciência, ela começou a pensar com insistência no moreno, pedindo que viesse buscá-la, queria sair daquela casa velha e feia, pensou no brasão sobre a lareira, na sopa nojenta de "enguilas"(2), no cheiro de gato, na mulher malvada de cor-de-rosa e ficou com estas informações girando e girando em sua mente, até adormecer mais uma vez.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Na mansão Malfoy, Harry e Draco estavam ficando absolutamente desesperados. As corujas e chamadas de flú não traziam pistas novas e o tal namorado da enfermeira parecia ter sumido no ar, assim como Bella.

A madrugada chegaria em algumas horas, e se não conseguissem achar a filha, teriam que infelizmente ceder aos raptores.

Ambos estavam no escritório olhando a lareira na esperança de que alguma informação de última hora elucidasse o caso.

Sem dormir a quase dois dias, o cansaço estava minando a energia de ambos e Draco deu um sorriso triste ao notar que Harry havia finalmente dormido.

Duas horas depois Harry sentou-se no sofá como se tivesse tomado um choque, com os cabelos mais revoltos do que de costume e os olhos arregalados, brilhando como jóias.

Draco a seu lado chegou a se assustar com a brusquidão dos movimentos, mas ao ver o brilho incomum nos olhos do marido perguntou:

- O que houve? Sonho ruim?

Pela primeira vez desde o desaparecimento da filha o moreno deu um pequeno sorriso:

- Ao contrário! Mas eu não acredito que tenha sido um sonho, acho que a Bella se comunicou comigo.

O loiro praticamente saltou do sofá e começou a perguntar: - Como? Ela está bem? Onde ela está?

- Só um pouquinho Draco! Vou anotar o que me lembro para não correr o risco de esquecer.

Com papel e pena na mão, primeiramente ele esboçou o desenho que vira no sonho: um escudo com ondas em azul e prata, no meio um triângulo vermelho com três coroas e no topo uma mão humana segurando um tridente com um tipo de cobra enrolada. Depois anotou mais algumas palavras: sopa de enguilas, casa velha, gatos, e a imagem desfocada de uma bruxa meio gordinha toda vestida de cor-de-rosa.

Draco não querendo parecer otimista demais, sentou ao lado do moreno e eles analisaram as informações por alguns minutos, procuraram o tal brasão no livro das famílias bruxas e cogitaram diversas interpretações para as palavras anotadas até que resolveram chamar Hermione. Esgotados e emocionalmente abalados, precisavam da amiga cujo raciocínio lógico já os havia tirado de muitas situações difíceis.

A pequena família Weasley saiu pelo flú do escritório de Draco. Hermione alerta e ansiosa para ajudar e Rony sonolento trazendo a filha adormecida no bebê conforto.

Harry vendo a criança olhou para a castanha com uma expressão culpada.

- Oh, Hermione, por um momento eu esqueci que você tem um bebê pequeno em casa, desculpa!

- Sem problemas, e esta é uma situação de emergência. Só a trouxe porque ela ainda dá duas mamadas durante a madrugada, e o Rony fez questão de vir para te dar apoio.

O ruivo assentiu bocejando e Draco pediu que os elfos trouxessem chá e alguns petiscos, pelo jeito seria mais uma madrugada sem dormir. Chamando Minky, pediu que a pequena elfo acomodasse Eleanor junto com os gêmeos.

A criaturinha sempre ansiosa para ajudar, fez uma coisa pouco típica da espécie. Olhando diretamente para os mestres ela perguntou: - Notícias da senhorita Bella senhores?

Harry entendendo que a elfo também sofria com o sumiço da menina respondeu: - Creio que sim Minky, a Hermione e o Rony vieram nos ajudar com as pistas.

Concordando com um movimento da cabeça a criatura falou: - Eu cuida da pequena Lolô, curandeira Weasy. Ajuda a achar minha senhorinha. – E desaparatou com a ruivinha no colo para a ala das crianças.

A castanha estava abismada com as palavras da elfo e comentou: - Ela às vezes parece um pouco com o Dobby.

Draco respondeu: - Acho que é a má influência de Harry que dá trela demais para os servos, eles começam a ficar atrevidos.

Harry aparteou: - Draco, por favor, você mesmo já ofereceu a liberdade para ela diversas vezes que se recusou a deixar as crianças, assim como o restante dos elfos desta casa.

- Harry, não é hora de falar dos assuntos domésticos, ok? Vamos nos focar no seu sonho com a Bella.- Aparteou loiro.

Rony que ouviu a conversa em silêncio deu um sorrisinho de lado que Draco viu e indagou: - O que foi Rony?

- No final das contas toda esta ladainha de ser um bad boy das trevas é só para manter a fama de mau, seu manteiga derretida.

-Ah! Cala boca Weasley!

Todos acabaram rindo e o ambiente ficou mais leve. Depois de uma revigorante xícara de chá, Harry explicou a situação entregando a folha com as anotações para a amiga.

- Gente, eu acho que já vi este desenho...

- Tem certeza? Nós já vasculhamos todos os brasões das famílias e localidades bruxas e não existe nada parecido com isto!

- Claro que não, isto aqui é do mundo trouxa. Eu sempre gostei de ler, e na biblioteca da escola primária tinha um livro antigo com a história de todos os condados, cidades e lugarejos da Inglaterra, mostrando também os brasões de armas de cada local. E estas palavras... Me lembram de alguém ou alguma coisa...

- Muito bem Mione, e onde nós vamos achar um livro desses? – Perguntou Harry.

- Numa biblioteca pública é claro! Ou por acaso você tem acesso à internet aqui?

Draco respondeu: - A magia de proteção da propriedade é muito forte, eu já tentei e não funciona, mas no apartamento de Hogsmeade sim.

O tempo era precioso, mas aguardaram Hermione alimentar Eleanor e Harry aparatou todos para o apartamento no segundo andar da instituição de caridade.

Com o notebook na web, a castanha depois de meia hora chamou os demais para compartilhar o resultado da pesquisa:

- Achei! Olhem!

Era o tal brasão de armas do sonho de Harry, e pertencia a Ilha de Ely. Na descrição do artefato constava que a mão empunhava um tridente onde se enrolava uma enguia, peixe típico da região, e entenderam o que Bella queria dizer com a "sopa de enguilas". Todos ficaram mais aliviados, mas precisavam saber o local onde a menina estava detida.

Hermione continuou a pesquisar e resolveu dar uma lidinha sobre a história do local. Algum tempo depois ela soltou uma exclamação surpresa e todos se voltaram para ela.

- Hermione, o que você descobriu? – Perguntou Draco parecendo aflito.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! A ilha tem uma história bem interessante, mas indo direto ao ponto, uma das figuras importantes do lugar foi um certo senhor Selwyn. Isto te lembra alguma coisa Harry?

- Não particularmente.

- Deuses que memória curta! E vocês sempre me atazanaram dizendo que ter uma memória de elefante só me traria enxaquecas!

Os três homens se entreolharam sem entender o motivo da repreensão, e ela continuou: - O medalhão de Salazar Sonserina era decorado com um S cravejado de esmeraldas, lembram? E a ladra descarada afirmou que se tratava da inicial de seus antepassados, os Selwyn.

Harry e Rony se olharam e falaram ao mesmo tempo: - Dolores Umbridge!

Enquanto os dois explicavam para Draco os fatos passados, ela continuava pesquisando na tentativa de localizar antigas propriedades da família Selwyn, pois a menina havia dito que a casa era velha.

Ao amanhecer, eles haviam apurado dois locais possíveis de ser o cativeiro de Bella. Comunicaram o fato aos outros membros da Ordem que ficariam vigiando de perto os suspeitos da rede de corrupção, especialmente a Umbridge.

O plano era resgatar a menina e manter o captor isolado, para que os envolvidos acreditassem que tudo prosseguia conforme o planejado, e depois de obter as informações a "Operação Limpeza" seria deflagrada.

Voltando até a mansão Malfoy, Rony e Hermione com Eleanor ainda dormindo o sono dos anjos voltaram para casa, Draco foi até a cozinha falar com os serviçais, aumentou ainda mais o nível de segurança da casa e bloqueou todas as conexões de flú. A mansão agora estava em alerta total.

Harry com sua mochila e roupas escuras, havia entrado no "modo caçador" e depois de um abraço no marido e a promessa de trazer a filha sã e salva para casa aparatou.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Despertada por um choro alto e soluços, Dolores enfiou o roupão de cetim cor-de-rosa todo debruado de plumas e foi verificar o motivo daquele berreiro ao raiar dia.

Desfazendo o feitiço de tranca, ela viu a menina encolhidinha num canto da cama se debatendo e chamando pelos pais, o choro ficando cada vez mais estridente e gritado.

Chegando perto, notou que a criança estava suada e com o rostinho vermelho, parecendo estar com febre.

- Mas era só o que me faltava! Agora a pestinha está doente mesmo!

Tentou acordar a loirinha que parecia estar num pesadelo, ganhando vários socos e pontapés. Toda dolorida, sabendo que provavelmente ficaria com hematomas e fumegando de raiva pelo fato de saber que não poderia deixar a menina naquele estado, foi até o armário dos remédios, pegou a poção para febre pingando algumas gotas num copo de água e seguiu para o quarto, onde a criança ainda se debatia num delírio febril.

DHDHDHDHDH

Neste ínterim, Harry aparatou perto de uma das casas dos Selwyn e constatou que estava vazia. Pegando novamente o papel com o endereço da outra propriedade, antes de desaparatar ele rogou aos deuses que sua filha estivesse lá.

DHDHDHDHDH

Receosa de usar magia, mas sem vontade de tomar outros pontapés, a bruxa conjurou um feitiço de relaxamento bem fraquinho, para conseguir que a menina engolisse a poção.

Sentou-se na cabeceira da cama e puxou Bella para mais perto, segurando o rostinho e vertendo aos poucos a poção na boca da criança. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a menina abrir os olhos muito verdes e com uma expressão de pavor começar a empurrá-la para longe, virando a poção por cima das duas.

- Menina impossível! Olha a bagunça que você fez! – Disse a adulta num tom raivoso ficando de pé e agarrando a menina pelos braços, deu uma sacudida na pequena, que atordoada pela febre e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, só enxergava um vulto rosado e desfocado gritando com ela.

Sua reação foi de pavor: - Bicho feio, bicho feio! Me solta bicho feio! - E numa explosão de magia as plumas do robe de Dolores pegaram fogo, fazendo a mulher soltar a menina e sair berrando histericamente pela casa: - Fogo! Fogo! Eu estou pegando fogo! Socorro!

E neste instante, Harry que havia chegado momentos atrás e constatado que havia a presença de duas auras mágicas na casa, arrombou a porta com um potente _Reducto_ caminhando na direção da gritaria. Numa ação reflexa conjurou um _Aquamenti _sobre a pessoa que corria e gritava com as roupas consumidas pelas chamas, a imobilizou e seguiu na direção oposta. A porta do final do corredor estava aberta e ele quase caiu de joelhos ao divisar a filha que parecia doente, mas viva.

Abraçando a menina chorosa e murmurando palavras de consolo, ele usou a velha chave de portal, transportando os três para as masmorras da mansão Malfoy.

Trancando a mulher desmaiada e bem chamuscada numa das celas, subiu com a filha no colo. A menina estava ardendo em febre, mas não queria soltá-lo de jeito nenhum. Draco os encontrou no corredor, os abraçou e os dois homens choraram de alívio.

A filha estava salva.

Como a menina não soltava Harry, o jeito foi encher a banheira, banir as roupas com um feitiço e fazer ambos mergulharem na água morna perfumada com lavanda e camomila, para acalmar e baixar a febre da garotinha.

Sentindo a presença dos pais, o cheirinho bom do banho e o calor do corpo diminuir, a menina relaxou soltando-se do moreno. Com muito custo conseguiram que ela engolisse uma poção para a febre, mas se um deles se afastava ela choramingava sem parar.

Abrindo a conexão de flú no quarto do casal, Harry avisou sobre o resgate bem sucedido e pediu que o plano seguisse adiante.

Bella deitada na cama do casal e ladeada pelos dois adultos finalmente dormiu.

Hermione usou seu horário de almoço para ir até a mansão sem levantar suspeitas.

Levada até a suíte do casal por uma Minky muito emocionada se deparou com uma cena linda: no meio da cama a menina dormia de mãos dadas com os dois pais.

Ao sentir a presença de alguém, Harry acordou imediatamente e viu a amiga, devolvendo o sorriso.

Com o movimento da cama, Draco também acordou e abraçou Hermione. Depois de examinar a menina, a medibruxa recomendou a poção do sono sem sonhos para que ela descansasse e restaurasse as forças; a dose faria Bella dormir por cerca de oito horas, dando tempo para que os adultos resolvessem várias pendências.

Começando com aquela que os aguardava nas masmorras.

No dorso da mão de Harry uma frase que o acompanhava há bastante tempo queimava: _Não devo contar mentiras._ E na mente dele a fera rosnava animada, iria sair para brincar.

**Micro aulinha de geografia histórica:**

Ilha de Ely

Seu nome significa "ilha das enguias", numa referência às criaturas que muitas vezes eram capturadas nos rios da região para a alimentação.  
Até o século VII, o local era uma ilha cercada por uma grande área alagadiça, uma espécie de pântano.  
Território de difícil penetração, no início do período medieval era controlada por uma tribo de origem saxã, os Gyrwas.

Por causa das defesas naturais, desempenhou um importante papel na história militar da Inglaterra. E com a ajuda de especialistas Holandeses, foi drenada ao longo dos tempos.  
Tradicionalmente governada Pelo Bispo de Ely, em 1837 no Ato de Libertação de Ely a área foi declarada como sendo parte de Cambridgeshire.  
Mas através da intervenção de um membro do parlamento local, **Charles Selwyn**, a Ilha de Ely foi constituída como um condado independente em 1889. Porém em 1 de abril de 1965 a área foi incorporada novamente, formando a unidade Cambridgeshire e Ilha de Ely.

**Tradução das falas de Bella:**

Envelhado – fala de criança, significando velho ou envelhecido;

Enguilas – enguias.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Eu sei , eu sei! Uma pergunta retumba em vossas mentes: onde está o lemon deste capitulo?

Sério, mas quem leu viu que não houve a mínima brecha para que se pudesse encaixar um rala-e-rola, perdoa ai people.

Mas... eu prometo, pela santa samba canção de Merlin que serão recompensadas logo mais a frente com lemons divinos de fazer cair o queixo e esbugalhar os olhos.

E olha que eu cumpro minhas promessas! Certo?

Beijos gente!

**Nota Topaz:**

Caros leitores, se alguém acha que realmente caberia um lemon por aqui, acho bom visitar um psiquiatra. Está com os parafusos mais frouxos do que os meus.

Yes ladies and gentlemen! Agora o Potter vai entrar no modo "todo-poderoso". Se eu tenho pena da Dolores? Tanto quanto tive pena do Kushtim! Aquela batráquia vai ver o que é bom pra tosse! E os ladrões FDP também!

Pesquisa de opinião:

E o que vocês acham do casal maravilha num cenário estilo palácio árabe fazendo tudo e mais aquilo? Nhé, nhé... Só no capítulo depois do próximo!

Bye! Bye! Vruuummmmm... (Turbinei minha vassoura, agora está 2.0)


	32. Acertando as contas parte 1

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

DHDHDHDHDHDH

**Extra 9- Acertando as contas Parte 1**

As masmorras da Mansão Malfoy, hoje silenciosas e um tanto empoeiradas, tiveram em muitas épocas, seus dias de glória. Afinal, a antiga linhagem sempre tivera fama de crueldade e malevolência, mas nada comparado aos acontecimentos que se desenrolaram naquele local durante a época em que o Lorde das Trevas instalou ali seu covil.

O subterrâneo frio e lúgubre estendia-se por debaixo de toda a casa, dividindo-se em varias câmaras e infinitos corredores, os archotes quando acesos lançavam uma fraca iluminação nas paredes de pedra cinza e úmida. A atmosfera opressiva era reforçada pela visão das grossas portas de madeira rústica com suas dobradiças de ferro, os grilhões que pendiam das paredes ou mesmo as fortes grades que separavam as celas davam a tudo um ar terrificante.

E no centro daquele labirinto, uma enorme sala aparelhada com os mais diversos instrumentos de tortura era capaz de dar calafrios até no mais destemido dos homens: a roda de despedaçamento, dama de ferro, berço de Judas, garfo, garras de gato, pêra, máscaras de ferro, cadeira de pontas, cadeira das bruxas, cavalete, esmaga cabeça, quebrador de joelho, mesa de evisceração, pêndulo, potro e seguia-se uma longa lista de artefatos apavorantes, sem contar a assustadora coleção de chicotes que adornava uma das paredes.

Os que passaram por ali tiveram uma morte dolorosa e excruciante, e os poucos que sobreviveram certamente levariam para sempre as marcas das dores e da extrema humilhação sofrida.

Passos ecoaram pelos corredores e estagnaram em frente a uma das portas. Lá dentro uma mulher baixinha tentava de todas as formas fundir-se à parede no lado menos iluminado do pequeno quadrado que era sua cela. Vã tentativa.

A porta escancarou-se dando passagem a Harry e Draco, e um ganido escapou da mulher, era quase audível o martelar do coração de encontro às suas costelas.

Dolores Umbridge estava um lixo. O elegante roupão cor de rosa estava manchado de limo e fuligem, as plumas queimadas na borda das mangas e do decote colavam-se à pele avermelhada e com bolhas por conta das queimaduras que também recobriam as marcas de mordidas, arranhões dos seus próprios gatos e cortes feitos pelos cacos dos seus adorados bibelôs de porcelana. A touca de dormir dependurada num canto da cabeça deixava entrever os cabelos também chamuscados e emaranhados. Embora mantivesse um semblante relativamente controlado, as dores, ardências, a umidade desconfortável do lugar e olhar desprovido de emoções dos dois homens que a fitavam estava deixando seus nervos em frangalhos.

O que mais denunciava sua tormenta interior eram a atitude fugidia e os olhares de esguelha como o de um animal acossado. Ela estava com medo, com muito medo.

Uma voz conhecida ressoou pelo ambiente e seu timbre era de fria saudação: - Boa tarde Dolores, mais uma vez nos encontramos. E numa situação nada favorável para você desta vez. Venha, vamos dar um pequeno passeio.

Sem dar opção para a mulher, Harry a segurou pelo cotovelo arrastando-a pela porta da cela com Draco em seus calcanhares sem emitir uma única palavra.

O caminho percorrido não foi longo, mas a cada passo o coração de Dolores pedia passagem em sua garganta.

Então adentraram a enorme sala parando no ponto central. Os olhos de Dolores varreram a sala e seus estranhos apetrechos. Obviamente ela conhecia cada um deles. Em uma louca observação seus olhos pulavam da roda de despedaçamento para cadeira de afiadas pontas e seguiam até a dama de ferro, pulando dali para a mesa coberta de peras, garras de gato e mascaras.

Um frio a comeu por dentro.

- Vo-você não ousaria... – Foi mais murmúrio esganiçado que propriamente uma frase.

Num mudo desespero fitou o rosto daquele que a segurava pelo cotovelo e um curvar de lábios cruel foi o que encontrou.

Draco caminhou lentamente até a mesa e passou a analisar as mascaras ali expostas com atenção tocando uma e outra.

Dolores de rabo de olho seguia sua evolução.

- Você seqüestrou minha filha, Umbridge, então é claro que eu ousaria. – foi sua resposta.

Seu cotovelo foi solto e seus braços penderam ao longo do corpo. Um retinir de metal se fez ouvir quando Draco testou uma pêra, um objeto de metal na forma desta fruta que se expandia gradativamente ao girar-se um pequeno mecanismo, sua abertura máxima causaria estragos em qualquer orifício no qual fosse introduzida, ou seja, na vagina, na boca ou no ânus.

- E-eu trabalho no Mi-nist-tério, não pode fazer isso! Eu sou uma fun-fun-funcionária graduada... E, e... – mas o olhar de Potter dizia que isso não fazia a mínima diferença.

Um empurrão lhe foi dado em direção a cadeira das bruxas. Um medo gigantesco a açoitava na alma e coração.

A falta de comunicação dos homens na sala era terrificante, sua mente buscava um meio de escapar da humilhação que com certeza lhe seria imposta. Mais um empurrão em direção a cadeira, e seus joelhos cederam, incapazes de a sustentarem, lagrimas de medo desciam por seu rosto. Sua cabeça chocou-se contra a pedra do piso e uma agulhada de dor percorreu seu crânio.

Ouviu os passos do loiro atrás de si e o moreno a fitava com uma face medonha.

- Eu ia devolver a menina, eu juro, eu ia devolver sua filha! – ela gritou com toda força.

- A senhora jura? Que interessante ouvir isto,... Especialmente de quem arquitetou o seqüestro dela. – Harry estendeu o dorso de uma das mãos na frente do rosto dela e olhando dentro dos olhos de Dolores recitou uma frase muito conhecida: – "Não devo contar mentiras." - Estas palavras estão gravadas no fundo da minha carne, mas você já sabe disto. O que você acharia se eu as gravar em você, tal como fez comigo? O que você acha Draco?

- Esteja à vontade querido, a casa é sua. – Foi a primeira vez que o loiro falou naquela empreitada.

- Então vejamos... – Com gestos lentos Harry começou a escrever em pleno ar, as letras que formavam as palavras ficaram flutuando no ar em uma forma dourada resplandecendo levemente.

E um grito de agonia ecoou pelas paredes do recinto.

Dolores agarrou o antebraço direito onde o sangue já manchava a manga do roupão, e as palavras eram escritas por uma fina ponta invisível gravando a conhecida frase em sua pele.

Os gritos continuaram até a frase findar-se, uma prova incontestável de que aquela mulher no chão não estava acostumada a sentir tal coisa, mas quem estaria?

Um choro convulsivo tomou conta de Dolores. Aquele demônio de olhos verdes sabia mais do que devia, e o olhar que ele lhe dirigia confirmava isto.

- Nós fomos avisados das maquinações do seu bando. A primeira tentativa falhou, e quando vocês conseguiram pegar nossa menina, foi difícil localizar o cativeiro. Devo parabenizá-la pela astúcia e eficiência da ação, mas você decidiu ignorar que estava mexendo com uma Potter... – Draco bufou – que é metade Malfoy também. Agora sofra as consequências da sua estupidez.

Umbridge soube que estava perdida, naquele olhar estava mais que implícito que eles sabiam de tudo. De nada adiantariam subterfúgios, o plano havia naufragado. Assim como o velho Dumbledore, aquele garoto tinha aliados em todos os cantos; haviam sido tolos em acreditar que aquele esquema ficaria de fora da ação de Harry Potter, ele era um digno discípulo de seu mestre.

Todos cairiam, começando por ela.

- Harry... – o moreno levantou a vista até o loiro – me deixa brincar também – Ele falou naquele tom de menino mimado para o divertimento de Harry e desespero de Dolores. Os Malfoy sempre foram conhecidos por serem frios e impiedosos. O barulho da pêra abrindo e fechando se fez ouvir mais uma vez.

Ela não tinha saída.

- Eu conto.

- Você conta... – a alentou o moreno voltando os olhos para ela.

- Eu conto tudo o que sei.

Uma risada cristalina e sarcástica se fez ouvir.

- Dolores, Dolores, Dolores,... – o loiro caminhou repetindo o nome como se fosse uma palavra qualquer passando ao lado da mulher no chão que se encolheu em sua miséria. – Será que você sabe de algo que valha a pena nos contar?

Sim, ela teria que humilhar-se mais. Com esforço a mulher se pôs de quatro no chão de pedra, e devagar se arrastou como um animal até os homens de pé lado a lado.

Uma mão trêmula foi até a borda da túnica cinza de Draco e a levou aos lábios, a pêra se fez ouvir mais uma vez em seu abrir e fechar lhe causando um estremecimento.

- Por favor, Sr. Malfoy! – rogou aquela que um dia fora a alta inquiridora de Hogwarts – Por favor!

- Não me toque sua velha decrépita! – o loiro puxou a túnica bruscamente – Você realmente achou que nos controlaria ao sequestrar minha filha? – sibilou Draco – Sua idiota! Você ousou demais Umbridge, sua ganância será a sua ruína.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor,... Clemência, - continuou a mulher de cara no chão, tremendo diante da ira do loiro – Eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa!

Silencio foi sua resposta. A mulher tremeu, era o fim. Só de imaginar os horrores pelos quais passaria suas entranhas se retorceram, a urina desceu por entre suas pernas molhando suas roupas.

Era o fim, não haveria perdão.

E então lhe foi estendida uma tábua de salvação.

- Você disse que fará qualquer coisa, e te garanto que não será agradável. – A mulher ouviu as palavras de Harry Potter em meio ao caos de pensamentos desencadeados pelo pavor da tortura, e com receio levantou o olhar para o rosto daquele a quem odiava. Mas ao ver sombras negras tomando conta das íris verdes, um medo abjeto tomou conta dela, que estremeceu por inteiro ao ouvir sua sentença:

- Acabaste de selar teu destino Dolores Umbridge. _Desmaius!_

As fatídicas quarenta e oito horas dadas pelos sequestradores estavam chegando ao fim.

Todos os envolvidos sentiam como se estivessem andando no fio da navalha, como um pêlo de unicórnio sobre uma lâmina afiada; a menor pressão os cortaria ao meio.

Na Londres trouxa o sol cortava em direção ao poente de forma firme e inabalável, indiferente a tormenta que seu ocaso iria deflagrar.

No departamento dos aurores, mais especificamente dentro do gabinete do chefe, Gawain Robards passava os olhos vezes sem conta por um mesmo parágrafo do relatório a sua frente sem conseguir entender nada do que estava escrito.

A mente do homem estava um turbilhão de idéias desencontradas e rodopiava aleatoriamente, sem conseguir coordenar um simples pensamento lógico. Mas quem olhasse para ele veria o mesmo semblante sério de sempre, e na expressão concentrada não havia indícios de sua tormenta interior, embora cada célula de seu corpo estivesse tomada pela tensão que o corroía.

Em outras seções daquele mesmo prédio, vários funcionários padeciam do mesmo mal, mas o relógio contava os minutos no mesmo compasso de sempre, ignorante da tensão e angústia dos envolvidos no esquema sórdido.

A espera às vezes podia ser desesperadora.

No hall do Ministério, a chegada de um cidadão causou certo rebuliço com direito a gritos histéricos e quase desmaios.

Por uma das maiores lareiras do átrio do Ministério da Magia, saiu um loiro platinado trajando vestes num tom de vermelho carmim que chegou trazendo um inusitado companheiro. Pesou sua varinha e como de praxe a deixou com o assustado porteiro, e sem se dignar a olhar em volta seguiu em direção aos elevadores, que por sorte ficaram vazios assim que os ocupantes viram seu acompanhante, saindo espavoridos de perto da criatura. E calmamente ele apertou o botão do andar onde estava localizada a central dos Aurores.

Sua chegada ao departamento causou certa comoção. O loiro adentrou na recepção acompanhado por uma pantera negra, que caminhava calmamente ao lado dele, usando uma gargantilha de metal com elos flexíveis e cravejados de pequenos brilhantes que faiscavam com as luzes. E tal como se fosse um gatinho, se deixava levar pela fina guia, que mais parecia uma jóia do que uma corrente forte o suficiente para conter a fera.

- Valha-me Merlin! – Foi à expressão que escapou do primeiro auror que ele encontrou. Logo vários colegas chegaram, e sacando as varinhas e as apontando na direção deles. O enorme felino parecia não perceber o gesto hostil, mas a longa cauda negra chicoteava de um lado para o outro.

Como advertência, o felino se limitou e emitir um rosnado baixo e abriu a boca, mostrando as perigosas e pontiagudas presas.

A agitação tomou conta do pessoal, alguns tentaram fazer Draco largar o animal com ameaças, mas o loiro seguiu impassível levando o belo animal pela coleira até uma das mesas onde uma placa no alto dizia "Denúncias".

O bruxo detrás dela estava indeciso entre ficar ou obedecer a sua mente que o mandava sair de perto da fera.

O loiro o olhou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e o instigando a tomar uma atitude.

- Senhor Malfoy, não é permitida a entrada de animais no Ministério - por fim disse o homem que parecia um tanto assustado – Tenho que pedir que enjaule seu... Bicho de estimação, para a segurança de todos.

- Zandor não é meu bicho de estimação, é meu guardião. – esclareceu o loiro – Os tempos estão ficando perigosos novamente, e por isso eu o trouxe, mas ele só vai atacar se eu for ameaçado. Portanto sugiro que falem baixo, não façam movimentos bruscos e guardem as varinhas. Se não for incomodo, me levem direto para o escritório do chefe de vocês. Harry está ocupado e eu tenho um assunto urgente e de alta prioridade a tratar com Robards, entendeu?

A voz imperiosa e fria demandava obediência imediata e o homem saltou da cadeira como se tivesse levado um choque, rapidamente conduzindo o loiro pelo corredor até a sala do Chefe dos Aurores e deixando um burburinho atrás deles. Harry Potter era muito respeitado e seu marido carregava um sobrenome que ainda trazia calafrios aos que conheceram Lucius, o tom de pele e cabelos bem como o tom autoritário da voz reforçava as temíveis semelhanças. Para Malfoy aparecer por ali e acompanhando por uma besta selvagem como segurança pessoal, algo grande deveria estar acontecendo.

Quase com receio, o auror bateu na porta do chefe e abriu uma fresta, suficientemente grande para que Robards reconhecesse quem ousava interromper seu final de expediente.

- Que porcaria é esta? Eu deixei bem claro que não queria ser interrompido! – Mas os olhos do homem se arregalaram o fazendo levantar-se rapidamente da cadeira ao notar que seu comandado estava acompanhado, e uma veia em seu pescoço começou a pulsar rapidamente quando reconheceu quem estava com o auror.

- Olá para você também Robards.- Cumprimentou Draco com aquela cortesia fria e cortante, tão característica de sua família.

Uma raiva cega tomou conta do chefe dos aurores que disparou sem pensar:

- O que você quer? E quem você pensa que é ex-comensal, para ir adentrando assim no meu departamento? Seu dinheiro não manda aqui!

O outro nada comentou, só ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativa; e o gesto desdenhoso inflamou ainda mais o Auror que partiu para ofensas:

- O fato de ser podre de rico não te dá nenhuma autoridade dentro desta instituição. Não me importa que você seja casado com o "Poderoso Potter" seu maricas pomposo, você não tem o direito de invadir a minha sala!

Numa fração de segundo o homem engasgou com a própria saliva e perdeu a voz, arregalando os olhos de forma quase cômica ao ver uma forma negra se adiantar para dentro de sua sala forçando a fina guia segurada pelo loiro. O felino agilmente se ergueu e colocou as duas patas dianteiras sobre a mesa, derrubando papéis, penas, algumas quinquilharias e um frasco de tinta que manchou os relatórios em aberto.

Fixando os olhos muito verdes no chefe dos aurores, a pantera negra arreganhou os dentes e deixou escapar um esturro (1) feroz, fazendo o homem se encolher e colar as costas no encosto de couro da poltrona, empalidecendo ao fitar de relance os olhos quase iridescentes do animal.

- Cuidado Robards, ele fica irritado quando está com fome, então sugiro que você se acalme e baixe o tom de voz. – O loiro deu um puxão na guia da pantera que desceu da mesa placidamente obedecendo ao comando. Draco sentou numa das poltronas dispostas à frente da mesa do homem e a pantera acomodou-se ao lado do mestre, sempre fitando o chefe dos aurores, vigiando Robards com atenção, o desafiando a ser hostil novamente.

Então finalmente o loiro retribuiu o cumprimento desairoso do outro com uma alfinetada direta: - Saiba que também não tenho o mínimo apreço por você, matador de comensais. Mas agora que já trocamos as afabilidades normais, vamos ao que interessa.

Robards sentiu que viria chumbo grosso pela frente e que certamente causaria muita devastação ao mundinho confortável e forrado de galeões com o qual ele havia se acostumado, o olhar metálico do outro nada revelava e os pêlos de sua nuca umedeceram com o suor frio que brotava do seu estado de pavor.

Tentando obter uma posição mais favorável, ele adotou um tom conciliador e tratou de engolir a antipatia pelo casal, assumindo seu cargo de chefe da segurança do mundo bruxo: - Então o que o traz até a Central dos Aurores, Sr. Malfoy?

- Vim denunciar o seqüestro de minha filha.

Com muito custo, o homem conseguiu fazer uma cara de surpresa e preocupação, indagando em seguida: - Que lástima! Quando e como aconteceu isto?

- O rapto aconteceu anteontem pela manhã dentro do St. Mungus – O loiro remexeu entre as dobras da veste, sacou o bilhete enviado pelos seqüestradores e o estendeu ao chefe dos aurores – Veja, aqui esta o bilhete que nos enviaram.

O homem gelou, mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão e tomou o bilhete que fingiu ler, enquanto sua mente girava apavorada: _- Por todos os demônios do inferno! Potter e Malfoy não cederiam à chantagem._

- Vim solicitar a imediata tomada de providências. Harry saiu atrás de pistas, mas o mais correto sempre é recorrer ao serviço de oficiais especialistas, que neste caso são vocês. Então, por onde começamos?

_- Pelo tridente de Hades!_ - pensou Robards _- Por onde eles começariam sem levantar suspeitas?_

**********************DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH***********************

Assim que a porta fechou-se com a saída do loiro, a máscara de Robards caiu.

Ele havia se mantido sob controle durante toda a entrevista, tomando nota dos fatos relatados, perguntando por detalhes e cumprindo seu papel de mantenedor da ordem e do bem estar dos cidadãos bruxos. Chegando a parecer surpreso; consternado e até mesmo revoltado por causa do rapto. Afinal ele não podia se dar ao luxo de hostilizar Malfoy numa hora destas, principalmente quando o outro pai da menina raptada era o famoso garoto de ouro.

Foi acordado que tudo seria mantido no mais absoluto sigilo, depois disto discutiram estratégias e foi despachado um grupo de investigação para o hospital bruxo, a fim de entrevistar a enfermeira bem como seus contatos dentro e fora do trabalho.

Robards deixou bem claro aos seus comandados que se algo vazasse, as punições seriam severas. A equipe partiu em diligência num silêncio absoluto, cientes da importância da missão. Também foi emitido um alerta para serem efetuadas buscas pelo namorado da enfermeira que constava como desaparecido.

Com as providências em pleno andamento, Robards se arriscou a perguntar: - Por onde anda o Potter? Achei que ele estaria aqui neste momento de necessidade, junto dos companheiros de trabalho.

Draco respondeu com uma expressão soturna: - Como eu já falei, ele está conduzindo uma investigação particular. Saiu assim que soubemos do sumiço de Bella.

Foi um soco no estomago, e a desconfiança piscou em sua mente. Potter investigando por conta própria era uma pedra no sapato, mas também poderia ser apenas uma cortina de fumaça... Robards procurou por alguma falha no discurso do loiro ou indícios físicos de que ele estivesse mentindo, mas nada encontrou.

- Não seria mais prudente deixar as investigações por nossa conta? Afinal, pelo que pude entender das exigências dos sequestradores, o verdadeiro alvo deste crime é o Potter. – Ele estava tentando arrancar alguma coisa do homem à sua frente, precisava saber até onde a investigação do moreno havia chegado, mas não era tolo de se arriscar demais, primeiramente por estar com um Comensal treinado, casado com o queridinho da sociedade bruxa e em segundo lugar sendo fitado por aquela fera que o encarava de um jeito que o deixava muito desconfortável.

Um sorriso malévolo passou rapidamente pelo semblante de Draco que em seguida retomou a expressão grave e concentrada de um pai desesperado.

- Bem, - disse o loiro de forma firme, e com uma das mãos fez um carinho na imensa fera negra – Eu particularmente concordo com você, será muito perigoso quando Harry descobrir o fio da meada e encontrar quem levou nossa menina. Pelo pouco que você o conhece Robards, me diga, se eu o chamasse de volta, você acha que ele viria?

O homem nem precisou pensar na resposta, lógico que seria não.

- E ele já conseguiu algo concreto? – A pergunta foi feita com cautela, mantendo um tom profissional e uma dose calculada de interesse, o loiro não era alguém fácil de ludibriar.

Draco o fitou por alguns instantes de forma avaliativa, e Robards procurou não desviar o olhar ou demonstrar nada do seu caos que interior, aquele era um jogo deveras perigoso. Viu a fera abrir a boca repleta de presas num bocejo, e seu instinto de auto preservação gritava para que ele se afastasse daquela enigmática criatura. Mas um homem com seu cargo jamais se permitiria tal demonstração de fraqueza.

- Infelizmente Harry ainda não achou nada, mas alguns dos antigos companheiros caçadores estão se juntando a ele na busca, creio logo teremos notícias. Não se preocupe, eu o manterei informado sobre qualquer achado.

O cerco estava se fechando, e ele sentia um aperto na garganta, quase como uma gravata apertada demais. Porém era hora de manter a frieza e pensar num jeito de se safar daquela confusão.

- Claro, claro... Eu também o manterei informado das nossas descobertas. – O aperto na garganta continuava e uma ponta de pânico se insinuou em sua mente. Era perigoso lidar com caçadores, os malditos tinham uma rede de informantes que cobria cada pedaço do Reino Unido e provavelmente a Europa inteira. E aquela corja não respeitava nem confiava nas forças da lei. Mas ele precisava manter as aparências e de forma cortês perguntou: – Quem sabe eu destaco uma escolta para vigiar a Mansão Malfoy?

- Não será necessário, Harry já providenciou nossa segurança.

- Certo.

- Bem, preciso voltar para casa, os gêmeos estão muito inquietos e com Harry longe,... – o loiro deixou as palavras morrerem.

Não havia motivos para prolongar a desagradável reunião; Robards solícito levantou-se e o acompanhou até a porta, ainda que um pouco distante, já que pantera lhe tinha enviado um olhar ameaçador de aviso para não chegar perto do seu mestre. Despediram-se com algumas poucas palavras e quando o auror adiantou-se apertando a mão de Draco na despedida, a pantera arreganhou os dentes e emitiu um som irritadiço.

Assim que a porta se fechou, seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele apoiou as costas contra a sólida madeira para manter-se de pé, e com esforço arrastou-se até sua poltrona. O medo começou a tomar forma dentro dele e pela primeira vez Robards começou a questionar sua participação em todo o esquema.

_- Será que haviam ousado demais? Teriam dado um passo maior do que suas pernas permitiam?_

_Estar na mira de Harry Potter não fazia bem para saúde de ninguém, e agora mais do que nunca precisavam parar o homem._

Com esse pensamento o chefe dos aurores tomou várias decisões, e uma delas foi entrar em contato com a pessoa que estava com a menina, o epicentro de toda aquela maldita operação.

Precisavam agir rapidamente, parar o furacão Potter antes que as investigações dele achassem algo incriminador, e se isso significasse derramar o sangue daquela menina, que assim fosse.

Antes o sangue dela que o deles.

Tirou a capa com o distintivo de auror e a pendurou no suporte. Pouco depois deixou o escritório, designando um dos aurores mais graduados para ficar no comando.

Era vital que enviasse certas mensagens, mas não de dentro do Ministério, a discrição precisava ser mantida a todo custo. E depois da reunião com Malfoy, a ação teria de ser precisa rápida e por que não dizer, brutal.

Era imperativo parar Harry Potter, ainda que à custa de sangue inocente.

**************************DHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**********************

Para os curiosos: Uma página bastante explicativa e um tanto assustadora sobre os instrumentos de tortura usados na Santa Inquisição:

**http**DOISPONTOSBARRABARRA**www**PONTO**spectrumgothic**PONTO**com**PONTO**br**BARRA**ocultismo**BARRA**inquisicao**BARRA**torturas**PONTO**htm**

Esturro:som grave e forte emitido por felinos de grande porte como onças e panteras, geralmente usado para demarcar território.

DHDHDH

**Nota da Topaz:**

Optamos por dividir o cap. em duas partes pois ficou grande demais e serão tantas emoções... Eu adoro o Harry no modo Poderoso, dá vontade de pular em cima e arrastar para o quarto, mas neste momento ele está ocupado demais (sem contar que eu ia tomar no mínimo um Crucio do Dray!).

A Umbridge vai ter o que merece, caros leitores! E estará sem saída, pois o pessoal da roubalheira a quer morta, o Draco quer brincar de Santa inquisição, o Harry fulo da vida e o Ministério quer punição exemplar sem escancarar a coisa para a sociedade bruxa... Saia justa é pouco! Azkaban? Não! Seria colônia de férias.

O Robards é corrupto, ama a vida fácil e o luxo. E a carreira de sem-vergonhice começou incentivada por sua madrinha, ninguém menos que a sapa velha!

**Nota Fabianadat:**

De começo peço desculpas pela demora da publicação deste capitulo, a culpa é toda minha.

O trabalho anda muito corrido e me deixado sem tempo para escrever, mesmo que tenha todos os desenlaces finais em minha cabeça não consigo tempo para digitá-los.

Então peço paciência a todos os nossos seguidores. ^_^

E aviso também que por alguma razão não estou recebendo correspondência do FFnet e por isso creio não ter respondido a todos os reviews devidamente, coisa que adoro fazer, já que me sinto muito feliz com cada recado recebido. Então não se sintam deixados de lado, e agradeço de coração a todos que deixaram uma nota em nossa fic, isto nos dá alento de continuar sempre em frente, ainda que restem poucos cap. para sua completa finalização.

E sim, mais uma vez nada de pegapega, rsrsrs, mas garanto que tudo será sanado ao seu devido tempo.

Beijos a todos!


	33. Acertando as contas parte 2

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**EXTRA 10 – Acertando as contas parte 2**

Uma queda de temperatura na Londres trouxa trouxe uma fina e gelada garoa quebrando o clima primaveril.

A rede de corrupção do Ministério da Magia seria desmontada usando a estratégia do jogo de xadrez.

Os caçadores que seguiam os suspeitos de fazerem parte do esquema relataram uma mudança na rotina de seus alvos.

Foi uma mudança pequeníssima, que passaria despercebida se eles não soubessem exatamente o que estavam procurando.

Todos os suspeitos receberam corujas cujas mensagens eram imediatamente incineradas no caso de interceptação, uma forma de garantir que ninguém mais tivesse acesso às informações.

Na Mansão de Wilthshire, o escritório de Draco estava bastante movimentado. Ele, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Smith e Kingsley Shackelbolt observavam com muita atenção a movimentação dos suspeitos; finalmente depois de anos de uma investigação iniciada pelo próprio Quin, a quadrilha que dilapidava os bens do mundo bruxo teria o merecido fim.

Tudo se encaminhava conforme haviam previsto; todas as provas recolhidas estavam checadas e catalogadas, cada um dos envolvidos tinha sido investigado até a exaustão, e em cada pasta detalhes da vida e das ações de todos, desvendando a trama nos seus mínimos detalhes; listando desde os poderosos juízes da Suprema Corte Bruxa até o mais simplório garoto de recados. Todos os participantes do esquema teriam que pagar suas dívidas com a sociedade.

A aliança feita com os caçadores havia se provado bastante útil, a Nova Ordem da Fênix agora contava com mais aliados, pessoas de bem que desejavam uma sociedade justa e progressista.

Os documentos revelaram uma extensa lista de suspeitos, mas se eles pegassem os cabeças do esquema, o restante do pessoal cairia como peças de dominó mal empilhadas. Um império de corrupção tombaria em poucas horas.

Fitando ao redor da mesa, Harry sentiu-se orgulhoso e abençoado por poder contar com a ajuda de tantas pessoas especiais. E a lealdade deles o fazia lembrar-se do velho mentor, Dumbledore, a fonte de inspiração da maioria de seus companheiros e amigos.

Uma nova página seria escrita na história bruxa e uma gama de oportunidades e desafios se descortinaria, mas Harry tinha a certeza de poder contar com o apoio de todos.

O trabalho seria imenso e seus efeitos provavelmente seriam sentidos além do Reino Unido; a jornada seria árdua, um enorme contingente de pessoas sérias e interessadas no bem comum seria necessário para colocar tudo nos eixos.

Voltando a prestar atenção na conversa de seus companheiros mais fiéis ele propôs um brinde:

- Ao sucesso de nossa empreitada! – Harry brindou alçando seu copo de uísque de fogo.

- Ao sucesso! – Todos responderam ao homem que sem dúvida era o líder daquela imensa reviravolta.

- Xeque e mate! – disse o ruivo.

Sem dúvida seria um movimento magistral de xadrez político.

E o desejo de ver os inimigos derrotados brilhou nos olhos de todos ali, inclusive na fera que habitava o peito do moreno.

Seria uma noite no mínimo interessante.

A derrocada dos gatunos fora deflagrada.

Todos conheciam aquele caminho.

Após a saída dos funcionários, o prédio do Ministério da Magia parecia um tanto assustador, povoado por sombras que tremeluziam naquele silêncio sepulcral.

Assim como Hogwarts, o velho prédio era senciente¹ e possuía magia própria que pulsava como um ser vivo, repicando nos longos corredores de pedra, nos antigos tijolos, nas portas e mobiliário, guardando em sua longínqua memória ancestral tudo que podia depreender das emoções expostas pelos seres que ali circulavam diariamente. Bem como as muitas salas que guardavam os segredos mais preciosos da bruxandade.

Mas os passos apressados que reverberavam pelos corredores naquela noite, falavam de outros segredos... Alguns dos passantes tinham chegado de fora do país após o recebimento de patronos que carregavam mensagens codificadas, indicando a urgência da situação

De tempos em tempos uma das lareiras rugia, e pelo fogo verde saíam bruxos de semblantes vincados e expressões graves.

Nenhum deixou de atender ao chamado, e a lista não era muito grande: Ludovic Thorne, Alexus Markham, Althea Louise Catskill, Bonifatius Thorndyke, Calanthe Ann Rochester, Declan Cleland, Marcus Redington, Erídano Avery, Balthazar Allerton Knightsbridge, Philipa Catherine Elsworth, Leon Blackett, Cameron Goodgin, Meridiana Rodda, e Morgause Bulstrode.

Após a derrota de Voldemort, as famílias que o apoiavam abertamente caíram em desgraça, mas outras, as mais antigas e tradicionais, trataram de apoiar a causa de modo discreto, sem se expor demais; e após a queda do Lorde das Trevas conseguiram pouco a pouco tomar as rédeas do poder dentro do Ministério. E raras famílias que tiveram o nome manchado na guerra participavam do grupo.

Há algum tempo eles vinham se banqueteando com as falcatruas, seduzidos pela promessa de sempre alcançar um patamar mais alto, engordando seus cofres e poderio até o limite, afinal todos que ali estavam amavam o poder.

Com sutileza e muita paciência, traçaram planos e alcançaram objetivos. Eles praticamente dominavam a Inglaterra bruxa, pois nem mesmo o Wizengamot e o próprio Ministro, tinham poder suficiente para bater de frente com o grupo.

Mas agora Kingsley contava com um aliado de peso, que não devia ser levado na brincadeira, Harry Potter chefiava a Nova ordem da Fênix e conseguira o apoio geral dos caçadores de recompensas.

Nesta noite o mundo bruxo mesmo sem saber estaria na corda bamba, prestes a entrar numa fase de transparência e ordem ou se tudo desse muito errado, nas brumas da trapaça e opressão.

A sorte estava lançada.

Os bruxos que já se encontravam na sala de Tribunal, murmuravam entre si trocando notícias e conjeturando o motivo de estarem ali, mas o pensamento comum era o fato de não terem conseguido frear o "inimigo".

Quando Gawain Robards e Dolores Umbridge adentraram na sala, os olhos se voltaram automaticamente para eles.

Até a reunião anterior, a mulher procurava passar despercebida, sem falar muito nem sobressair com idéias mirabolantes, mas desde o plano do rapto, ela havia ficado em evidência.

Naquela sala estavam reunidos os comandantes da roubalheira, era daquelas cabeças que partiam as idéias e ordens de todo o esquema montado. Os participantes se acomodaram em volta da grande mesa oval e um silêncio opressivo espalhou-se pelo salão.

- Eles fizeram a denuncia do seqüestro da menina. – Falou o chefe dos aurores sem dourar a pílula, e narrou rapidamente a reunião com Draco.

Olhos arregalados, lábios torcidos e expressões de desagrado eram vistas por todo o recinto, o plano já não parecia tão perfeito.

Após o termino dos fatos relatados fez-se novo silêncio.

Os olhinhos da mulher de rosa varreram as eminentes figuras diante de si e com sua vozinha incrivelmente chata falou: - Estão com medo. – não era uma pergunta, e sim uma constatação. – Quase posso sentir o cheiro do pavor em todos vocês.

Alguns olhares a fuzilaram e o que viram os deixou ainda mais raivosos, a hedionda mulher estava sorrindo afetadamente, como se o fato de afrontarem diretamente Harry Potter fosse algo para se encarar de modo leviano. O homem iria querer suas cabeças numa bandeja de prata! É lógico que estavam temerosos.

- Você também devia estar Umbridge, afinal é em sua casa que mantêm a pirralha cativa. – apontou Thorne sem cortesia nenhuma.

O sorriso da mulher se tornou impossivelmente doce de uma maneira tão asquerosa que alguns vislumbraram a loucura relampejando naqueles olhinhos brilhantes.

- Ah, eu estou temerosa, mas ao contrario de vocês não estou borrando as calças. - espicaçou de modo petulante - Já fomos longe demais para recuar, nossa única saída é seguir em frente, de modo mais brutal e incisivo, até que ele recue.

- Você está louca? – por fim se manifestou Bulstrode, que como boa sonserina traçaria uma rota de fuga segura para reorganizar a ofensiva – Devemos é recuar antes de sermos destroçados.

Alguns balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

Desta vez foi Robards quem fez uso da palavra.

- Nenhum de vocês realmente conhece Potter! – balançou a cabeça com aborrecimento - Não existe volta, não existe perdão. Nós cometemos o pecado capital de raptar a sua filha, e podem acreditar que pedidos de clemência não serão atendidos.

Novos murmúrios se espalharam pela mesa, pelo andar da carruagem dali para diante seria cada um por si tentando salvar seus pescoços.

- E como vamos fazê-lo parar? – Perguntou a representante da família Rodda.

- Nós ainda temos a menina, ela é nosso único trunfo. – respondeu calmamente o chefe dos aurores – E será com o sangue dela que o faremos parar.

- Você tem certeza que ver o sangue da filha o impedirá de acabar conosco?– indagou Thorne, o mais velho entre todos. – O seqüestro não causou a reação esperada.

Ludovic Thorne representava a epítome das famílias puro sangue, era temido por todos, figura reservada de temperamento ácido e inteligência aguda; cuja linhagem era tão antiga e obscura quanto à de Salazar Sonserina. Homem de poucas palavras, mas que deviam ser atentamente ouvidas. Sua voz grave e profunda deixava uma forte sensação de desagrado como se reverberasse, causando arrepios, assim como seus olhos de um negro luzidio que se destacavam na face severa e magra; era como fitar o mal em sua essência.

Um bruxo do qual se devia manter uma distancia segura, ou se ter como aliado, nunca como inimigo.

Como não houve uma resposta imediata à sua pergunta, o velho homem falou mais uma vez, e a frase soou como um vaticínio:

- Não que isso vá fazer alguma diferença, já é tarde demais.

A frase gerou uma inquietação crescente e todos se perguntavam mentalmente: - _Como assim tarde demais?_

- Thorne, - arriscou Knightsbridge – como pode ser tarde demais? Ainda temos a cria dele em mãos. Por mais poderoso que Potter seja não creio que colocaria a vida de uma criança em risco, ele é mole demais para tanto.

- A criança não nos servirá de nada. – a confusão tomou conta da audiência – Cometemos uma falha grave, subestimamos demasiadamente nosso inimigo, mesmo tomando todas as precauções.

Os olhos negros varreram a sala, um leve pulsar, um traço tão fraco de magia que pouquíssimos seriam capazes de rastrear se fazia presente. Uma magia tão poderosa se tornava quase impossível de apagar totalmente, mas "ele" quase conseguira, foi mera sorte o perceber.

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão de pedra lisa e polida do salão da Alta Corte ele o captou e nem tentou recuar, sabendo que desta vez não haveria escapatória.

- Não é mesmo Sr. Potter? – disse por fim cravando seu olhar sobre a cadeira mais distante à esquerda disposta para aqueles que se interessavam em seguir as votações e processos abertos ao publico.

Para o total espanto dos presentes uma bruma foi se formando, esbranquiçada e opaca, e no instante seguinte a figura de Harry Potter tomou forma, sentado displicentemente os fitando de forma avaliadora.

- Ludovic Thorne, não esperaria menos de alguém como você. – o homem mais velho fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

Um silêncio horrorizado tomou conta do ambiente, os ocupantes da mesa oval se fitavam sem acreditar na figura que havia se materializado do nada.

O moreno levantou-se com elegância e andou em direção ao local onde os bruxos e bruxas realizavam sua pequena reunião, sendo observado com grande apreensão até se postar não muito distante deles.

O olhar esmeraldino não espelhava nenhuma emoção, e o rosto estava inexpressivo.

- Mantenha sua varinha no suporte Robards, você não tem a mínima chance neste duelo. – uma voz sedosa soou absurdamente tranqüila vinda da direção das três cadeiras principais que dominavam o salão.

Alguns desviaram a atenção na direção ao chefe dos aurores, flagrando os gestos quase imperceptíveis dele ao buscar a própria varinha. Outros olhares foram na direção das cadeiras de onde Malfoy apareceu ao despir a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, e vários retiveram a respiração ao reconhecer uma das Relíquias da Morte.

Robards olhou o loiro com um ódio tremendo, mas afastou a mão do suporte, ainda não era o momento certo de recorrer à luta, e Draco descortinou um sorriso de superioridade arqueando uma da perfeitas sobrancelhas.

O loiro ficou de pé e para assombro de todos subiu na cadeira, pulou sobre a mesa e com uma leveza surpreendente lançou-se até o chão como se flutuasse, a capa ainda na mão parecia um rastro liquido atrás de si, e caminhou até onde o moreno estava entrelaçando seus dedos pálidos nos do marido. Essa com certeza não seria uma atitude esperada de um legítimo sangue puro com sua educação, mas a maneira suave como ele flutuou até o chão demonstrou o seu poder mágico bem como o domínio sobre a própria magia e seu uso sem varinha, um aviso sutil, que foi muito bem captado.

- Na ultima vez que estive neste Tribunal, deixei um aviso... – por fim falou o moreno para nenhum deles em especial – que foi deliberadamente ignorado por vocês.

Alguns remexeram inquietos em suas cadeiras diante da mesa oval conjurada para a reunião.

- Será que fui suficientemente claro na época? – indagou de forma geral. – Acho que não. – respondeu a si mesmo. – Visto que além das ridículas tentativas de apagar os rastros de suas negociatas... – E a voz que até aquele momento soara agradável tornou-se fria e baixa, mas de alguma maneira clara e audível a todos – Tiveram o desplante de atentar contra minha família... E inclusive contra a minha vida em incontáveis emboscadas.

O moreno sentiu os dedos de Draco se apertarem mais de encontro aos seus, oh sim, isso demandaria uma explicação depois.

Uma onda de perturbação passeava pelos ocupantes da mesa, mas ninguém ousou se rebelar contra o moreno, muitos se buscavam com olhar e outros mantinham-se impassíveis.

- Creio que não será necessário refrescar a memória de vocês sobre as minhas palavras no dia do julgamento – e passou os olhos sobre todos os presentes – Hoje vim averiguar a conduta dos poderosos do mundo bruxo e constatei que nada foi feito para consertar os erros cometidos, só encontrei mais podridão.

Obviamente, nem por um segundo havia passado pela mente de nenhum deles ceder às exigências que Potter havia listado há quase um ano atrás. Eles usaram de todos os subterfúgios possíveis para escapulir sem se curvar ao que fora requerido naquele distante dia; mas era chegada a hora do acerto de contas.

E o silencio foi a única resposta que o moreno obteve.

- Veja só Harry, eles estavam tão falantes até agora pouco – a voz do loiro soou tediosa e sarcástica no recinto amplo e ele parou com um olhar pensativo – Bem, nem tão falantes assim, mas com ideias certamente muito preciosas. Você os assustou querido!

Draco virou-se para o moreno e indagou num tom sério: - Você acha que devemos nos desculpar por interromper a produtiva discussão de como usar o sangue de nossa filha para nos impedir de chegar até eles? – A cada palavra a voz do loiro se tornava mais gélida e sua atenção se voltou os bruxos sentados à mesa, um brilho de aço refulgia nos olhos prateados. – Ou talvez devêssemos devolver o obséquio?

Vários participantes tremeram e o medo se infiltrou em suas almas.

Mas então algo inédito ocorreu.

Uma risada.

Baixa e escarnecedora. Zombeteira.

E um ínfimo sorriso de lado curvou os lábios do moreno quando seus olhos fixaram-se em Robards.

- E o que você e seu grupo de heroizinhos fajutos podem fazer contra nós? – o homem ficou de pé empurrando a cadeira, cujo barulho do arrastar de suas pernas ressoou num protesto pelo ambiente. – Não temem pela vida de sua pequena mestiça? – disse ele maldosamente.

- Na verdade não. Nossa filha está segura. – respondeu o moreno calmamente.

Um brilho estranho apareceu no olhar de Robards e de soslaio ele olhou para Dolores que se encolheu perceptivelmente, e então apreendeu o significado por trás das palavras.

- Entendo... Já resgataram a menina.

Ofegos puderam ser ouvidos pela sala e muitos rostos deixaram entrever o choque pela revelação. A "rota" de fuga tinha sido retirada. Nada mais estava entre eles e a fúria do moreno, e temeram mais que nunca por suas vidas.

- Com este impasse já resolvido, vamos voltar à reunião. – o casal de mãos dadas parecia tranquilo, sem dar a mínima pista do que viria em seguida. E Harry falou: - Não se preocupem, todos que participaram dos planos e do sequestro da nossa filha serão devidamente punidos.

Enquanto falava, uma brisa gelada começou a circular pelo recinto, formando uma névoa baixa que esfriou cadeiras, poltronas e corpos.

- Mas tudo no seu devido tempo. – Esclareceu ele num tom calmo demais para a ocasião. – Pois bem, farei pergunta mais uma vez: qual será a decisão de vocês?

Muitos se remexeram em suas cadeiras, alguns se consultaram com olhares discretos, uma troca de informações silenciosa, a inquietação rondando a sala tal qual um animal pronto para o bote. Os sussurros foram aumentando de volume e intensidade, lábios se moviam numa grande velocidade. Mas a realidade era uma só: havia uma única saída que era a submissão. Era dobrar os joelhos e baixar a cabeça para Potter ou...

- Nunca... – sibilou um.

- Jamais... – disse outro.

- Eu me submeto. – disse Morgause Bulstrode. Palavras sibiladas como "sua covarde" se seguiram a declaração da dama que depôs sua varinha sobre a mesa, e seu gesto logo foi seguido por outros.

Os ânimos se exaltaram e houve uma divisão do grupo, insultos começaram a ser trocados e o volume das vozes foi subindo cada vez mais.

O chefe dos aurores sutilmente murmurava sob o fôlego palavras que incitavam a discórdia entre os bruxos da pequena assembleia.

Ninguém percebeu a fúria fria que transbordava de Harry Potter, aquela não era uma decisão difícil e só a havia duas opções, SIM ou NÃO.

Quando a primeira maldição foi lançada a esmo no conflito causado pelo racha do grupo, a besta se expôs em sua glória.

A névoa se adensou rapidamente na sala ficando mais compacta ao redor do casal, as maldições foram aumentando de quantidade e graus de periculosidade. Uma impensável batalha campal se armava entre os próprios ímpios.

Mas ninguém estava preparado para o que aconteceu. Até mesmo o loiro que se viu protegido de maldições por uma imensa e membranosa asa negra enquanto empunhava sua varinha.

O rugido bestial trouxe pânico, cadeiras caíram com violência, passos rápidos e apavorados ressoaram na sala da Alta Corte.

Gritos retumbavam pelas paredes e a mesa de madeira escura explodiu em inúmeras lascas que se projetaram em todos os pontos cardeais existentes.

Feitiços passavam zunindo em todas as direções, cores e nuances chicoteando nas paredes de pedra do recinto, alguns bruxos foram atingidos e logo o cheiro de sangue pôde ser sentido.

Alguns tentavam desesperadamente escapar, apavorados com a criatura postada no meio do salão e transbordando um poder mágico tão forte que chegava a ser opressivo, confrontando a magia de cada um dos presentes; mas as portas magicamente seladas não cediam; permanecendo incólume independente do feitiço lançado.

Depois do frio de enregelar os ossos, um calor súbito começou a se espalhar de maneira lenta em todas as direções, criando uma nova leva de histeria nos bruxos que buscavam se proteger a todo custo.

Draco olhava a figura que segurava sua mão, no lugar da pele dourada, um couro negro e lustroso envolvia os dedos do marido que terminavam em afiadas garras, mas o toque era gentil e delicado, e seu corpo reconhecia a energia de Harry. Protegido pelo escudo das asas enganosamente frágeis, o loiro seguia com a análise.

Levantando o olhar, ele calculou que a criatura teria cerca de dois metros de altura, musculatura pesada e o corpo era todo recoberto de couro preto, que no peito parecia mais espesso, quase como uma couraça, e das costas brotava um par de asas de couro parecidas com as de morcego. O rosto quase triangular era de uma beleza cruel com uma boca repleta de presas pontiagudas, olhos oblíquos e verdes com a pupila vertical e uma cascata de cabelos negros descia pelas costas. Completando a figura mefistofélica um par de chifres caprinos se projetava das laterais do crânio, os pés descalços estavam plantados no chão de pedra antiga e sua única vestimenta era uma tanga de linho rústico sustentada por um cinto de couro com uma fivela larga de prata formada por serpentes entrelaçadas. No pescoço a conhecida gargantilha de elos flexíveis e brilhantes confirmava a identidade da criatura.

Os olhos se encontraram e um sorriso feral se formou naquela face sinistramente bela. O loiro estava encarando a forma de um demônio, mais precisamente um demônio caçador. Harry havia conseguido um feito extremo de animagia, conjurando diferentes partes de animais para formar algo que era considerado incorpóreo. Esta era a forma dele demonstrar a força de sua magia, levar a besta interior para "passear" e sem dúvida infundir medo nos presentes.

Voldemort também usou este dom para dar forma viperina ao seu rosto, embora seu poder fosse bem menor do que o do moreno, pois ele nunca foi um animago verdadeiro.

Draco ainda lembrava-se da explicação do pai sobre a terrificante aparência do Lorde: _- Podem se contar nos dedos os magos que possuíram tal capacidade, fugindo dos limites comumente impostos pela Animagia. Eles têm a capacidade de manejar a essência das formas animais, então não precisam se transformar necessariamente em um animal, mas sim criar uma forma para si mesmo. - _Depois disto, Lúcius o havia encorajado a mergulhar nos livros da extensa biblioteca da família para pesquisar o assunto. E ele tratou de obedecer sem demora com o firme intuito de se manter o mais longe possível daquela criatura insana que havia feito do seu lar quase uma prisão para a família.

Mas o bruxo que segurava carinhosamente a sua mão era algo extraordinário, e a magia dele continuava se desenvolvendo, agora o multianimago chegara à essência da transformação, manipulando a magia até criar um ser único. Assustador sem dúvida, mas muito diferente do asco causado pela figura do Lorde das Trevas, e o loiro não receou a imponente criatura, aquele era o seu marido mostrando publicamente uma faceta que somente ele conhecia.

Os ruídos e movimentos foram cessando devagar, até o silêncio absoluto tomar conta do recinto. Então as asas se abriram desfazendo a redoma protetora e se acomodaram nas costas daquele ser ímpar que era fitado com pavor pela maioria dos bruxos ali presentes.

A sala estava destruída, com móveis quebrados, paredes chamuscadas, estofados rasgados e até mesmo pedras rachadas; os ocupantes também haviam sofrido danos durante a troca de feitiços.

Vestes rasgadas, feridos, desgrenhados, alguns sangrando e dois outros haviam passado pelo véu, mostrando expressões vazias e olhos vítreos. O sangue empoçado pelo chão espalhava o típico e nauseante odor ferroso, que estava ficando cada vez mais enjoativo devido a elevada temperatura do local.

Uma cena patética para quem até tão pouco tempo atrás discutia com vivo interesse sobre derramar o sangue de uma criança.

- Não era uma decisão tão difícil – a voz grave e profunda soou num tom ríspido. – Sangue desnecessário foi derramado, e mesmo assim ainda aguardo a resposta para minha pergunta.

Na quietude penetrante da sala, um risinho cheio de malicia se fez ouvir prendendo a atenção dos demais, como que saindo da parede um bruxo se destacou de um dos lados das enormes portas duplas.

- Este é o herói Grifinório, não é mesmo Potter? Os deixou lutarem entre si e agora vem arrecadar os despojos?

O vulto de Gawain Robards emergiu intacto com uma leve aura o rodeando.

A criatura deu um sorriso diminuto que arrancou uma lamuria de alguns presentes, era um sorriso tão cheio de domínio e controle que oprimia com sua simples aparição.

- A decisão sempre esteve nas mãos de vocês, só precisavam ter agido com sabedoria. – a ironia era evidente em cada palavra, e Draco mesmo usando toda sua força de vontade não conseguiu conter o leve curvar dos lábios ao ouvir as palavras do moreno.

- Que decisão? A de nos curvarmos diante de você?

- Ou lutar desta forma estúpida. – rebateu o demônio. – Isto... – indicou o ser ao redor com a mão livre – poderia ter sido evitado. Bastava escolherem o caminho mais acertado.

- Ou seja, nos curvarmos ao todo-poderoso Potter.

- Estás reclamando do preço a ser pago Robards? Foi sua escolha, não? – a criatura fitou o homem ao longe, e notou que ele empunhava duas varinhas parecendo lutar para mantê-las unidas. - E com uma fria cortesia completou: - Foi realmente uma lástima seu plano de fuga ter naufragado.

Um leve tique se fez presente no rosto do homem, indicando que ele estava próximo do descontrole.

- Você incitou a discórdia entre os membros do grupo Robards, mas vejo que não conseguiu seguir com seu plano. Você iria abandonar seus cúmplices sem remorso algum. – a criatura varreu a sala com um olhar enfadado – A união entre vocês só funciona quando está tudo correndo bem, mas ao se depararem com dificuldades é cada um por si. E que se dane o resto do mundo!

Cada palavra proferida era como se uma onda de pura força estourasse pelo recinto, uma brisa quente e penetrante que os varria até a alma abalando o core mágico de todos.

A calma do salão era ilusória, uma corrente de energia pulsava esperando pela resposta, e todos sabiam que não havia retorno, era hora de pagar.

Mesmo assim alguns olhares se voltaram para o homem perto da porta com franca hostilidade, tinham sido usados como um último subterfúgio para encobrir a fuga dele. Os remanescentes foram se agrupando aos poucos em meio à desordem do salão, sendo olhados de soslaio pelo casal que estava parado no meio do aposento.

- Que grande grifinório é você, não é mesmo meu caro? – a voz do loiro se fez ouvir num tom sarcástico. – Teria se dado bem em minha casa, Gawain...

- Cala a boca concubina de demônio! – falou num tom venenoso o homem cada vez mais encurralado, - Diga Malfoy, com é ser fodido por uma besta?

O loiro deu seu sorriso mais imoral e respondeu – É estupendo, se você realmente faz questão de saber.

Um riso gutural vindo da criatura ecoou pela sala, e os olhos verdes passearam pelo rosto do loiro que trazia uma expressão lasciva.

Draco realmente não perdia a compostura por nada.

Robards havia cometido um grave erro nesta noite, claro que ele havia incitado a discórdia, mas infelizmente sua fuga fora bloqueada por uma força mágica tal que nem mesmo "ela" conseguira trespassar. Mas não era hora de entregar os pontos.

- _Plurimus Fractus!²_ – a dolorosa e geralmente letal maldição deslizou pelos lábios do homem num movimento sincronizado com os movimentos de mão que comandavam as varinhas unidas.

Draco escutou o encanto, mas o moreno com um simples e delicado empurrão o pôs fora da linha de fogo o posicionando atrás de si e soltando sua mão.

O feitiço impiedoso acertou a asa estendida como uma barreira de defesa à frente do corpo e um leve estalo se ouviu quando um único osso se partiu.

Os olhos verdes do demônio refulgiram com um brilho estranho e medonho, os lábios torcidos num esgar de mofa.

- Ela é voluntariosa. Você sente como ela não se deixa domar? – soou a voz intensa.

Um lampejo no olhar de Robards demonstrou seu conhecimento, então o outro já sabia.

- Sim, mas vejo que a resistência dela não é suficiente para te fazer imune aos feitiços lançados.

Os dois se encaravam de forma avaliadora. Era um desafio onde a única vantagem de Gawain era estar empunhando "ela," que se ressentia de ter sido abandonada por seu possuidor verdadeiro e o auror certamente usaria qualquer arma capaz de impedir a extinção do SEU império.

- Veremos, afinal... Eu sou seu mestre.

Draco estava estático, não conseguia entender como aquele feitiço podia ter acertado em Harry, afinal ele bloqueava até mesmo o feitiço de morte!

- Harry... – e ele temeu pelo moreno.

Mas o restante das palavras se perdeu não havendo tempo de mais nada ser dito. Aquela era uma batalha de sangue e magia, não havia lugar para palavras.

Não havia pronuncia de feitiços ou maldições, somente cores indo de um lado a outro.

De soslaio o loiro viu os pequenos grupos se juntarem e começar a conversar embora todos estivessem atentos na troca de maldições que ocorria entre Harry e Gawain no meio do desastre que era agora o salão da Alta Corte.

A dispersão de magia na sala era esmagadora, e mesmo com um campo de proteção conjurado pelo marido, sua própria magia reagia às duas que batalhavam ali tão perto.

E o nível de tensão subia a cada novo feitiço lançado. Os encantos desviados ricocheteavam sem direção pela sala e logo um grito de agonia foi ouvido. Uma língua de fogo havia atravessado o escudo protetor e incinerou um dos bruxos de tal forma que não restaram nem mesmo cinzas.

Os escudos foram rapidamente reforçados, mas não tempo a tempo de impedir que uma rajada de afiadas estacas de gelo crivasse os corpos de um pequeno grupo que se refugiava no canto oposto da sala.

Os duelistas convocaram os quatro elementos da natureza e os moldavam como armas. Água, fogo, terra e ar formavam línguas de fogo, rajadas de perigosos e fustigantes ventos que varriam o local, formações de água e terra que batalhavam pela supremacia em ataques violentos e destruidores.

Os contendores traziam nos rostos expressões concentradas onde se podia ver o tamanho do esforço empregado.

Mesmo em meio daquele caos de feitiços, nenhuma maldição passou sequer próxima de Draco, que estava protegido por uma redoma de energia levemente avermelhada e se ocupava em vigiar os movimentos dos outros bruxos.

E depois de intermináveis minutos algo aconteceu. Harry claudicou, indicando seu cansaço, e assim como Draco havia visto, Robards aproveitou a falha do oponente para revidar de forma brutal.

O feitiço cortante rasgou uma das asas, partindo o couro negro que se recolhia a fim de defender o moreno. Draco ficou com a respiração em suspenso e um grito foi ouvido no recinto: _- Harry!_

O chefe dos aurores desferiu uma sucessão de feitiços pesados sobre o oponente e o demônio deu alguns passos para trás, fazendo um sorriso de pura maldade aparecer no rosto de Robards que continuava atacando com a força advinda do desespero e os outros bruxos recomeçaram a confabular.

Outro feitiço acertou o moreno desta vez na coxa, e a dor sentida foi demonstrada por um leve repuxamento dos lábios. E o sangue verteu escorrendo sobre o couro negro.

O coração do loiro se encolheu ao ver o marido ferido, em sua cabeça um só pensamento tomava forma: - _Onde estava o pessoal da Ordem?_

Um grito de alegria mórbida varou o recinto.

E a situação tendia a piorar.

- Vejam – ele falou numa breve pausa na batalha – ele não é invencível.

Era uma probabilidade pequena, mas existia, deveriam se agarrar a ela?

Draco lutou contra o pânico que se formava em seu intimo, tentando manter a cabeça fria e o pensamento centrado, dúvidas não seriam de nenhuma valia num momento como este.

- Ele não é invencível. – reforçou o homem apontando as varinhas diretamente a Harry.

As discórdias anteriores foram momentaneamente esquecidas e os bruxos se agarraram com unhas e dentes na possibilidade de saírem vencedores daquela contenda. O resto seria resolvido depois.

- Juntos, sim juntos meus amigos, nós o derrotaremos! - a voz tinha um toque de sedução. - Harry Potter será colocado em seu devido lugar por aqueles que realmente merecem deter o poder. E nós somos o poder!

Draco quase revirou os olhos diante de tanta hipocrisia, a oratória certamente não era um dos pontos fortes de Gawain, mas naquele instante isto não importava, pois eram exatamente estas palavras que a assembleia queria ouvir.

O próximo feitiço de Robards de uma incrível tonalidade ciano varou o lampejo de escudo violeta que tentou bloqueá-lo e foi de encontro ao ombro do ser de pé no meio da sala, o impacto o forçou a dar mais um passo para atrás, e a dor pode ser lida em seu rosto; o sangue escorreu pelo dorso em grande quantidade.

Dos lábios do moreno não saiu uma única exclamação de agonia e seus olhos ainda estavam conectados com os de seu oponente, numa mostra de hostilidade franca.

Mas o estrago já estava feito, ao verem a demonstração de fraqueza, outros se juntaram ao ataque e logo mais outro, e outro, e outro.

Draco respondia ao ataques como podia, mas seu desespero crescia a cada instante vendo mais e mais feitiços alcançarem a Harry o retalhando e queimando.

Num súbito arranque tentou sair do escudo que o protegia, o coração batendo forte de encontro às costelas e num mudo espanto foi barrado pela proteção. Em choque percebeu o que o moreno havia feito, não era só um escudo de proteção, também era de contenção, estava preso ali dentro onde nenhum encanto o alcançaria, protegido, seguro.

Sua respiração se tornou arfante, o maldito era grifinório até o ultimo fio de cabelo, amaldiçoado fosse Merlin!

_- Não! Não!_ – socou a barreira avermelhada que o cercava gritando em pensamento _– Seu maldito! Não! Harry! Me solta! Me solta seu maldito!_

À frente os olhos metalinos viam que Harry fraquejava cada vez mais, o corpo negro perdendo sangue em inúmeros cortes abertos, as asas retalhadas aqui e ali.

- _Por Hades, onde estavam os outros?_

Ele nem percebeu quando a primeira lagrima desceu por seu rosto. Sua varinha a essa altura jazia no chão junto à capa de invisibilidade, e ele socava a maldita proteção que o envolvia em total desespero. A pose nobre e altiva fora totalmente esquecida, seu foco era Harry, eles iriam matar seu Harry.

O moreno já nem respondia mais aos ataques usando a energia restante numa fraca tentativa de se proteger.

A risada de Robards ressoava pelo ambiente acompanhando o incessante ataque a criatura que cada vez mais se via acuada e fraca, e então ela cambaleou e para extrema alegria de seus acossadores caindo de joelhos no chão de pedra e espalmando as mãos no solo para evitar uma queda pior. Com a respiração arquejante, as asas retalhadas incapazes de se recolherem corretamente, o sangue manchando o couro negro, ele era o retrato do desamparo.

Todos estavam jubilados e também espantados.

- Tivemos tanto medo disto? – indagou por fim Calanthe Rochester quase incrédula ao fitar a criatura prostrada diante deles. – Onde está todo o poder que você supostamente detém?

- Subjugado minha senhora, - Robards trouxe a atenção do grupo para si – ele foi derrotado por algo que supostamente devia lealdade a ele.

E num gesto simples ele mostrou a todos o que tinha nas mãos, não uma, mas duas varinhas unidas.

- Não pode ser! – exclamou Bonifatius Thorndyke surpreso – Mas essa é a Varinha-das-varinhas! A Relíquia da Morte mais poderosa!

O choque da revelação se fez presente em todos.

- Sim, esta é a famosa varinha buscada por todo aquele que almeja o poder. – o homem acarinhou a varinha que soltou pequenas faíscas – E eu detenho sua posse. Eu a dobrei a minha vontade. Eu profanei o tumulo daquele velho tolo e a arrebatei de seu esquecimento... – e olhando a criatura derrotada completou num sussurro maldoso – e de seu repúdio.

Harry nada dizia, de cabeça baixa e respiração aos arranques, era a visão da ruína diante daqueles que o tinham subjugado.

- _Crucio! _– disse Robards com a voz modulada apontando a varinha para aquele que deveria ser seu mestre.

A única mostra de que o feitiço tinha atingido o alvo foi um pequeno espasmo, mas nenhum som foi emitido.

Draco acompanhava impotente o desenrolar dos acontecimentos de dentro de sua redoma de proteção que não se desfez nem enfraqueceu frente à sua derrota.

Numa distancia respeitável do corpo ajoelhado, apoiado sobre as mãos e de cabeça baixa um semicírculo se formou com todas as varinhas apontadas numa só direção. Até mesmo os que estavam feridos não se contiveram de dar uma olhada na figura derrotada.

De longe, um par de olhinhos faiscantes acompanhava o desenlace num silencio cauteloso. Sabiamente mantendo distância da armadilha mortal que se fechava em torno dos tolos abaixo.

Umbridge não se animou a chegar perto.

- Devemos matá-lo. – disse Cameron Goodgin de modo direto e definitivo.

Alguns concordaram.

- Não seria melhor se o prendêssemos a nós por meio de feitiços? Poderíamos usá-lo, não resta duvida que é poderoso. – pronunciou-se Althea Louise Catskill pondo aquela sentença em pauta.

- É perigoso. – respondeu imediatamente Marcus Redington. – Veja as baixas que causou em nosso grupo. Matá-lo é melhor para nós. E de preferência devemos exterminar aquele ali também.

Enfim os olhares se voltaram a Draco, que já estava totalmente recomposto e de varinha em punho, trazendo seu olhar frio e isento de emoções, tal qual um legítimo Malfoy. A alegria de humilhar Harry Potter fora tão incomensurável que só agora recordavam da existência dele.

Mas bastou ser mencionado para que a atenção de alguns se desviasse para ele, mas sem deixar de vigiar Potter.

- Ah sim, a vadia do Garoto de Ouro. – Gawain retirou-se a da formação de meia lua e foi direção ao loiro trazendo uma expressão de satisfação no rosto – Acho que agora seu amado já não tem mais condições de te foder estupendamente Malfoy – o homem olhou com desejo o corpo do loiro, Draco era sem dúvida uma tentação com aquela pele alva que devia ser suave como o toque da seda – Mas se você quiser eu posso te conceder este pequeno favor.

Com sorriso tão frio quanto seu olhar, o herdeiro Malfoy disparou: – Se a cara sempre azeda da sua mulher é uma demonstração de suas habilidades na cama, eu gentilmente recuso a oferta, Gawain.

Mesmo numa situação grave como aquela, tosses fingidas serviram para encobrir risos. A resposta mal educada do loiro atiçou o ódio de Robards e ele se lembrou do por que ele abominava aquela família tão orgulhosa, e no final das contas, ele detestava os Malfoy muito mais do que detestava o próprio Harry Potter.

Mas agora ele estava por cima, com Potter a poucos metros dali ajoelhado e o loiro diante dele, aparentemente tendo como proteção aquele escudo avermelhado.

- S_cutum abicio!³ _- mesmo tendo certeza que nada bom sairia dali o loiro se manteve firme e inabalável, mas para desconcerto de todos o escudo simplesmente repeliu o encanto como se de nada se tratasse.

Robards repetiu a ação como o mesmo resultado.

- Problemas com sua varinha, Gawain? – não se conteve Draco em zombar do outro.

Gawain olhou para a varinha em sua mão pensativo.

- Acho que o repúdio dela não se estende a você, - deu de ombros – uma pena, já que ela fez um bom trabalho no seu querido.

As palavras trocadas atingiam pontos realmente doloridos, mesmo que a expressão facial nada demonstrasse.

- Mas se ele caiu este escudo seu também cairá. – e com um olhar onde uma diversão perversa bailava concluiu - Basta extinguir a fonte de magia original, não é mesmo?

A preocupação se tornou desespero, ameaçando romper a compostura do homem loiro. A iminência de morte pairava mais uma vez sobre seu amado, mas ele não iria implorar pela vida do marido, pois sabia que o moreno jamais desejaria que ele fizesse tal coisa.

A angústia apertava seu peito de tal modo que sua máscara de compostura estava por um fio. Então era assim que tudo acabaria? Daquela maneira tão vil? Harry derrotado pela mão de Robards empunhando a varinha das varinhas, conseguindo o feito almejado por Voldemort. Em seguida viria a sua morte e aquele desgraçado caçaria seus filhos até o fim do mundo.

Sua vontade era de gritar para que Harry reagisse e lutasse. Para que não se deixasse abater, mas a figura ajoelhada tinha o corpo ferido, as asas estraçalhadas, os cabelos chamuscados e demonstrava derrota mantendo a cabeça baixa e ocultando o rosto.

Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos da cena dolorosa, desejando que tudo tivesse acontecido de maneira diferente, e em algum lugar dentro do seu coração a chama teimosa da esperança ainda brilhava, afirmando que Harry sairia vitorioso mais uma vez.

O homem que orquestrava os acontecimentos retornou com passos fluidos e confiantes para sua posição dentro do semicírculo dos bruxos, seus olhos brilhavam de contentamento e a voz soou cheia de confiança e certeza:

- Vamos selar nosso destino destruindo o Eleito que agora jaz alquebrado aos nossos pés. O mundo bruxo será nosso! – e com certa dose humor negro completou – Ainda temos muito a lucrar da nossa nobre e tão prestativa sociedade bruxa.

Todos assentiram antevendo os anos de riqueza e poder que pareciam se descortinar num futuro próximo; era uma visão sedutora e irresistível. Eles foram criados e talhados para o poder, este era o lugar de direito da nata dos puro-sangue dentro da sociedade; e quem ousasse se opor seria aniquilado.

O grupo estava tão embevecido com a visão das futuras glórias que não percebeu a leve oscilação de magia na sala, mesmo com os olhos pregados na criatura caída e porejando sangue. A besta real se debatia debaixo daquele couro negro, querendo chacinar aqueles arrogantes que pensavam tê-la derrotado, ela queria rasgar aqueles rostos e provar do sangue vivo de cada um deles. A fúria assassina da besta que morava no íntimo do moreno era a causa daquela oscilação de energia que se espalhava pela sala e depois de algum tempo foi percebida.

O som entre uma risada e um rosnado causou calafrios em todos os presentes trazendo-os de volta a realidade. E o som persistiu como um prenúncio funesto, baixo, mas terrível. Como o anúncio de algo muito pior.

O chefe do aurores sentiu um tremor subir pelas costas, os pêlos do corpo se eriçaram e ele sentiu que algo estava errado. De um momento para outro a gloria parecia escapar por entre seus dedos, mas ele lutaria até o fim, e com uma urgência desesperada gritou para os outros:

- Vamos, matem-no, matem-no!

Mas o restante da assembleia parecia paralisada com as volutas de energia que os circulava.

Forçando-se a agir, Robards proferiu:

- _Avada Kedavra! – _a maldição fez seu trajeto até a sombria figura e a atingiu diretamente no ombro, mas o efeito maior foi um corte de onde sangue escorreu manchando o piso de pedra.

Uma corrente de maldições seguiu a primeira, atingindo o ser ainda ajoelhado no chão e o ar começou a tremeluzir em volta da criatura, fazendo a risada baixa retumbar com eco nas paredes do salão.

- _Corpus Concidit!⁴_

Foi o ultimo encantamento lançado por Gawain Robards antes que uma das mãos da criatura levantasse e num tom audível repreendesse aquela que lhe devia lealdade: – Já chega.

Foi espantoso como o encanto se desfez a meio caminho de acertá-lo. Aquilo era inesperado, e Gawain sentiu uma dor terrível na mão que segurava as duas varinhas. Era como segurar uma chama viva, e o homem aflito soltou as varinhas que rolaram pelo chão.

O fato de ter soltado as varinhas de nada adiantou para mitigar a dor que o corroía. O fogo mágico continuou queimando, se irradiando do ponto onde ele empunhara a varinha das varinhas e se alastrando por toda mão até atingir seu pulso, era como uma luva de fogo que consumia sua carne, ele gritava em agonia e era fitado pelos companheiros que pareciam não entender o que estava acontecendo.

Então como um raio eles compreenderam. Mais uma vez haviam sido enganados, engoliram a isca e o anzol com a fome de anteontem, cegos pelo desejo de poder.

Robards segurou a mão incinerada junto ao peito, trazendo no rosto a agonia do membro que ele sentia como se estivesse em carne viva, embora seu aspecto fosse de uma queimadura já cauterizada.

- Lembrem-se – a voz terrível retumbou por todos os lados – este foi o caminho que vocês escolheram.

Uma nova onda de pânico instalou-se e todos tentaram escapar, mas não havia saída, não havia onde se esconder da fúria que podia ser sentida por todo o salão.

As imensas asas se abriram de par em par e o demônio caçador se postou de pé.

Um urro inumano e um pulso de força varreram a sala lançando para o alto pedaços de madeira, bancos, cadeiras e corpos, que se chocaram contra as antigas e sólidas paredes de pedra; gritos de pavor e dor enchiam o ar, enquanto a mais pura magia curava os ferimentos infligidos ao corpo do Eleito e consumia todo resquício de magia que não fosse a própria.

Era um espetáculo de beleza terrível, o calor que emanava do corpo dele era tão intenso que as pedras do piso racharam e a farta cabeleira negra ondulava como se uma leve brisa a tocasse, o corpo completamente curado emitia uma aura de poder e calma terrificante.

Num simples movimento de mão, todos os bruxos foram alçados no ar, lutando para se libertar e sentindo o calor causticante da onda de energia que os envolvia, até o ponto de suas próprias magias se renderem àquela tão mais poderosa. Agora eles estavam indefesos e totalmente à mercê de Potter. O único que aceitava estoicamente seu destino sem se lastimar ou protestar era Thorne.

Uma lufada de ar quente pôs os corpos em movimento girando-os em um circulo em torno do demônio, os olhos de um verde iridescente irradiando tanto poder que talvez fulminasse um mero mortal que se atrevesse a fitá-los diretamente, tal qual a mirada de um basilisco.

Draco de sua redoma assistia aturdido, as unhas se cravaram nas palmas das mãos até verter sangue e o coração em louca disparada fazia sua cabeça rodar, sentindo através da proteção as ondas de magia que rodopiavam pelo recinto.

Era a primeira vez que ele via Harry libertar todo seu poder e estava maravilhado, ainda que lá no fundo uma pontada de temor o sacudisse. De acordo com suas leituras, um poder desta magnitude poderia facilmente enlouquecer seu portador, e Voldemort havia confirmado a teoria. Draco pessoalmente acreditava que seu marido era ainda mais poderoso do que o cara de cobra, então seria prudente ficar atento.

Os corpos giravam no ar numa velocidade cada vez maior, os destroços que jaziam no chão se elevaram no ar formando um segundo círculo em torno dos bruxos e conforme a velocidade foi aumentando os pedaços de madeira, tecidos e estofados incendiaram numa temperatura tão alta que nem cinzas restaram; era um fogo com a ira de um demônio e o poder de purificação e renascimento de uma fênix, purgando os pecados, mal-feitos e intenções dúbias de todos que ali estavam. Uma simbologia perfeita para o que aconteceria dali para diante com os associados do esquema de corrupção.

Draco de sua redoma ainda intacta fitava fascinado o borrão colorido que eram os objetos e corpos girando no ar como um ciclone, que depois de consumir todos os destroços da sala começou a diminuir de velocidade e os bruxos permaneceram suspensos no ar ainda na formação em círculo, pairando a pelo menos meio metro do chão e imediatamente uma névoa branco perolada formou-se junto do chão.

Alguns haviam desmaiado, outros estavam chocados, apavorados e todos sem dúvida, devassados pelas ondas de magia liberadas pelo ser que os fitava com uma expressão fechada.

Então Harry levantou uma das mãos ficando com a palma virada para cima, e seus olhos brilharam perigosamente sem fitar ninguém em particular, mas sua expressão era tão terrível que ninguém ousava fitá-lo e a voz dele retumbou pelas paredes:

- Convoco a carne de quem traiu os seus.

Se antes eles estavam com medo, agora puro horror tomou conta de todos ao ouvirem aquela frase. E então veio a dor.

Parecendo estar preso num pesadelo sem fim, os olhos de Draco quase saltaram das órbitas ao ouvir a convocação.

Gritos de agonia seguiram as palavras, quando os bruxos tiveram seus braços involuntariamente estendidos para frente e cada um deles teve arrancado de si uma finíssima tira de pele, e o sangue vertido agitou a bruma branca que serpenteava próxima do chão.

- Convoco os ossos de quem traiu os seus.

Deu-se uma nova rodada de gritos, pois os que haviam desmaiado na primeira convocação foram arrancados da inconsciência pela dor extrema causada pelo novo chamamento.

Um talho mais profundo foi aberto nos braços novamente estendidos enquanto lascas de osso emergiam dos corpos dos magos e mais sangue desceu até a névoa.

O moreno levantou a outra mão também com a palma para cima:

- Convoco o sangue de quem traiu os seus.

Uma fina linha de sangue saiu dos ferimentos juntando-se a pele e os ossos já reclamados que pairavam a frente de cada um deles.

Draco estava transtornado, sem saber o que pensar. Quem era a criatura que estava conjurando aquela magia maldita tão ao gosto de Voldemort? Por que ele estava criando mais laços de servidão? Será que lá no íntimo Harry sentia a necessidade de ter pessoas sob seu domínio absoluto como aquele... Aquele que devia ser ignorado? Deuses! Seria mesmo uma das facetas da personalidade oculta do moreno? Onde estava seu nobre, adorável e corretíssimo marido grifinório?

E voz poderosa se fez ouvir mais uma vez:

- Convoco a magia de quem traiu os seus.

Uma lagrima cristalina desceu pelo rosto do loiro ao ouvir a ultima convocação.

Se as exigências anteriores haviam sido duras, para um bruxo ter uma porção de sua magia extirpada era quase como perder uma parte da alma. Até mesmo os corpos sem vida relutaram em ceder essa parte de si para o encanto, mas não havia escapatória, e até mesmo Thorne não pode suprimir o grito que lhe foi arrancado dos lábios até então selados.

Em meio aos lamentos, os quatro componentes convocados flutuavam à frente de seus ex-detentores que agora pareciam bastante desamparados e trêmulos.

O demônio juntou as mãos num forte aperto.

- Da união de suas essências convoco a criação do vínculo.

A pele, o sangue, os ossos e a magia se juntaram emitindo fagulhas luminosas e formando pequenas esferas que flutuavam adiante de cada um dos bruxos.

O silêncio era absoluto, mas os olhares denotavam o caos e o pavor diante da consciência do que estava acontecendo ali, e o arrependimento tardio por todos os atos cometidos não lhes serviria de nada. Os sonhos de extrema riqueza e poder ruíram como um castelo de areia varrido pelas ondas do mar, e pagariam pelos erros com a submissão àquele a quem todos haviam subestimado.

As esferas flutuaram na direção de Harry que abriu as duas mãos em concha, e as aprisionou em algo que mais parecia uma bolha de sabão, uma esfera totalmente transparente dentro da qual a essência de cada um deles girava em sua órbita particular e que lentamente foram se fundindo até formarem uma única esfera de cor dourado opaco. Os corpos foram pousando um a um no chão, alguns fracos demais para conseguir se manter de pé.

Já não havia mais lagrimas, e nenhum traço ou cicatriz no local de onde haviam sido extraídos os elementos para o encanto. Somente a sensação de que não detinham mais sua vontade. O arbítrio lhes fora retirado, sua vontade parcialmente dominada. A sensação geral era de terem perdido suas almas para a entidade demoníaca.

No peito de Draco o coração estava encolhido, esmagado pelo sentimento de ter perdido uma parte de Harry para a besta negra que o habitava. Era como se ao retirar partes dos outros bruxos, o moreno tivesse também cedido uma parte sua em troca do sacrilégio de violar corpos e magia.

O eleito nunca teria uma vida normal, seu destino havia sido escrito e profetizado, e por menos que ele acreditasse nestas coisas, os acontecimentos literalmente o obrigavam a mais uma vez tomar as rédeas da situação e ocupar uma posição de liderança em prol de uma sociedade que muitas vezes o havia hostilizado. Seria uma existência cheia de percalços, situações inesperadas e infinitas obrigações; este era o preço a pagar pelo fato de ser possuidor de um poder mágico além de qualquer compreensão, até mesmo da sua.

O loiro sentindo-se triste e um tanto perdido, fechou os olhos e mais uma vez foi assaltado pelas dúvidas que o rondavam constantemente. Será que ele, Draco Malfoy, estaria à altura de alguém tão importante para o Mundo Mágico? Teria ele forças para andar lado a lado e enfrentar as situações que certamente se apresentariam no futuro?

Por estar de olhos fechados, Draco não viu o demônio levantar vôo nem seu escudo de proteção cair. Ele abriu os olhos ao sentir uma leve brisa soprar seus cabelos e deu um passo para trás ao fitar o demônio negro que pousava suavemente a sua frente, recolhendo as asas e sustentando a esfera dourada diante de si. Na face mefistofélica, formou-se um inesperado sorriso melancólico e num tom de voz reverente ele falou:

- Draco Malfoy, eu te escolho cima de todas as coisas para compartilhar este fardo de agora em diante e sempre.

A esfera pulsou atraindo sua atenção e se dividiu em duas metades iguais que perderam sua forma transformando-se numa espécie de metal com um estranho brilho dourado e aos poucos foi se moldando até tomar a forma de exóticos braceletes lisos e sem fechos, adornados por quatro pequenas inscrições em latim: _cibus, sanguine, ossis e magicae_.

- Eu preciso da sua concordância para concluir o feitiço deste vínculo que estou convocando.

O coração do loiro falhou uma batida e seus olhos que miravam as jóias se ergueram para fitar os olhos muito verdes que lhe faziam uma pergunta muda: - _Você me aceita como sou?_

Então era isto? Harry queria que ele compartilhasse o peso do fardo com ele, mas ele, Draco, estaria pronto para tal responsabilidade? Suas duvidas sobre a própria capacidade e merecimento de estar lado a lado com o moreno, de compartilhar sua fortuna que de quando em quando o atormentavam, então... O que dizer deste pedido... Compartilhar o manejo de um vínculo de submissão... Ter poder além do qual foi ensinado a ansiar...

Enquanto sua mente debatia-se em dúvidas infinitas, seus olhos acompanharam a transformação do moreno, e em poucos segundos ele fitava Harry novamente em sua forma humana, mas as volutas negras espiralando nas íris verdes indicavam que a fera ainda estava lá, irritada e inconformada por não ter aniquilado os inimigos que esperavam o veredicto final. O lado negro queria sangue, queria ver corpos dilacerados e mutilados, queria saciar a sede de vingança. Mas Harry estava no controle da situação, impedindo o banho de sangue. O lado racional e grifinório de sua personalidade assim como enorme amor que sempre fez parte dele, impediam um desenrolar ainda mais sinistro. Não havia outra forma de parar aqueles bruxos; se eles fossem mortos, seus descendentes iriam clamar justiça e continuariam com as negociatas, mas com este vínculo eles seriam obrigados a andar no passo certo e manter a família na linha.

- Draco... – o chamado baixo num tom de voz repleto de carinho o tirou da linha de pensamentos, pedindo que ele tomasse uma decisão, e também sentiu as emoções que fluíam pelo vinculo matrimonial. O moreno precisava dele e queria dividir este momento, sentiu o temor de ser rechaçado, mas também a certeza de que não seria preterido ou menos amado caso sua decisão fosse negativa e sentiu que Harry entendia sua hesitação.

Com um sorriso triste, mas compreensivo ele falou: - Tudo bem querido, eu entendo. – Harry deu um passo atrás e Draco sentiu algo se inquietar dentro do peito. Aquela calma aceitação de sua recusa e o amor que se espelhava no rosto do amado o estava dilacerando. – Eu entendo.

Harry lhe deu as costas com um ultimo sorriso. E com passos lentos começou a retornar para o centro do circulo no meio do salão, pois ninguém tinha se movido do lugar.

Foram necessários três passos do moreno para que uma força o incitasse a ir até ele, que fosse tudo para o inferno, Harry era seu, eles se pertenciam de corpo e alma, e este seria apenas mais um caminho para trilharem juntos.

Num instante estava segurando o marido pelas vestes:

- Eu aceito, Harry. O que é seu também é meu, e que nossos destinos sigam ainda mais entrelaçados.

Draco sentiu uma onda de magia pelo laço que os ligava, sendo inundado pelo alivio que Harry emanava frente à sua resposta positiva e ficou surpreso. Mas um sussurro do moreno o fez ter certeza de ter tomado a decisão correta e abafou definitivamente suas dúvidas: – Obrigado.

Os dois se postaram lado a lado no meio do círculo, onde a névoa perolada se agitava com se pressentisse a finalização do ritual.

Harry soltou os dois braceletes que ficaram flutuando à sua frente e segurou uma das mãos de Draco a apertando com carinho e o loiro retribuiu o gesto. Draco nem percebeu quando suas feridas auto infligidas foram curadas.

- Que os mortos tenham paz em sua travessia. – os corpos de Markhan, Cleland, Avery e Busltrode se desvaneceram. – Que os feridos sejam curados. – todas feridas de Elsworth, Rodda, Umbridge, Thorndyke, Blackett e Rochester desapareceram, o demais não estavam feridos, a ferida de Robards não foi contemplada com o encanto curativo, mas o homem não se manifestou, afinal ainda estava vivo.

- A decisão esteve sempre nas mãos de vocês, que tiveram livre arbítrio para escolher seus caminhos. – a voz soou macia e clara, alcançando a todos.

Alguns se encolheram pela verdade impressa nestas poucas palavras.

- Espero que tenham em mente que cada decisão tomada gera uma responsabilidade e abre caminho para uma infinidade de questões e decisões correlatas. Vocês arrastaram consigo durante anos um poder forjado por negociatas e subterfúgios, tirando do caminho os que tentavam se opor ao esquema. E o único objetivo de todos era tão somente obter poder e riquezas pessoais, dilapidando os bens de uma sociedade inteira. Eu lhes dei a chance de consertar os erros, mas vocês escolheram continuar no mesmo caminho.

Os braceletes se afastaram de Harry e um deles ficou flutuando em frente de Draco.

- É chegada a hora de arcarem com as consequências.

Draco que estava com os sentidos em alerta, sentia a magia do marido se irradiando pela sala e ficou surpreso ao sentir o convite para que sua própria magia se integrasse ao ritual. As magias entrelaçadas passaram por cada um dos presentes reconhecendo as essências de cada um até que a voz de Harry foi ouvida mais uma vez. Uma cadeia de sibilos rítmicos e alongados na língua das cobras, impossíveis de se compreender mais belos de se ouvir.

As magias seguiam o ritmo ditado pelas palavras sibiladas rodopiando em volta deles numa dança de beleza impar. Era hipnotizante.

Com um movimento fluido o casal foi invadido por uma luz tênue, trazendo flashes de consciências e conhecimentos que não lhes pertenciam. Draco ficou assustado, mas pelo elo o moreno enviou conforto, o fazendo serenar.

Os braceletes reluziam num estranho brilho embaçado e começaram girar lentamente; a névoa se elevou do chão e foi absorvida com espantosa rapidez pelas jóias.

E num sibilo final tudo caiu em silencio.

Os magos esgotados pela magia desabaram no chão e o último a permanecer de pé foi Ludovic Thorne que falou:

- Harry Potter, tiraste de mim a última rota de fuga.

O moreno meneou a cabeça e respondeu: – Seu conhecimento de feitiços de vínculo me forçou a isto Thorne, não posso me arriscar a deixar nenhum de vocês escapar.

O homem deu de ombros e falou novamente:

- É realmente uma pena que você seja o último ofidioglota vivo, será o fim de um fascinante talento.

- Quem disse que sou o ultimo? – um brilho divertido foi a ultima coisa que Ludovic Thorne presenciou antes da escuridão o clamar, entendendo que o raro dom tinha sido passado adiante.

Então restaram somente os dois, tudo o mais era silencio.

E os braceletes à frente deles.

Sem o olhar para o loiro Harry perguntou: - Está pronto Draco?

Sim ele estava pronto. – O que devo fazer? – Foi a resposta.

Sua resposta foi um movimento, Harry levantou o braço livre e fechou a mão em punho, o bracelete emanou um brilho fraco e atendeu ao chamado. A jóia pairou acima do pulso e lentamente ajustou-se num aro perfeito e sem fecho, um selamento para sempre, fechando um ciclo.

O loiro repetiu o movimento e assombrado viu o próprio bracelete se fixar em seu pulso. Sua magia percorreu a jóia mais uma vez a reconhecendo como uma parte sua, para sempre.

Finalmente olhando para o marido, Draco foi puxado para um abraço. O caso estava resolvido, e uma nova era seria iniciada.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

As portas de entrada do Wizengamot se abriram de par em par, Draco sentiu Harry desfalecer em seus braços e o segurou com cuidado, fazendo o moreno deitar no chão. O tropel de passos apressados foi ouvido e no instante seguinte um espanto mudo tomou conta da pequena tropa de salvamento.

- Mas que inferno houve aqui? – Retumbou a voz de Rony, que parecia confuso diante da cena que se descortinava, mas caminhou resolutamente na direção do casal de amigos. Sua preocupação foi crescendo ao notar que Harry estava absolutamente inerte

Com a ajuda do ruivo, Draco acomodou Harry mais confortavelmente e olhou na direção do grupo de pouco mais de dez pessoas que o fitava expectante e respondeu sucinto:

- _Finis⁵ – _Disse por fim. Alguns pareciam chocados ao ver a figura aparentemente sem vida de Harry Potter, mas o loiro sorriu para tranquilizá-los e olhou em volta, fitando os bruxos desacordados e olhando novamente para o grupo que o aguardava falou mais uma vez: – _et initium novum.⁵ _

O pessoal ainda estava confuso e espantado diante da cena, mas Draco só tinha olhos para o marido e com delicadeza afastou uma mecha de cabelo teimosa que estava caída sobre o rosto do moreno, e sussurrou para si mesmo: - _Ad finem..._⁷

Sim, juntos até o fim.

Da confortável poltrona e com uma fumegante xícara de chá nas mãos, o loiro fitava o vulto adormecido na cama.

Sua prioridade fora retirar Harry da Sala da Alta Corte, Hermione muito preocupada havia feito um check-up completo no amigo assim que eles o puseram na enorme cama do casal da Mansão Malfoy. O diagnóstico já era esperado: esgotamento por excessivo dispêndio de magia, Harry estava esgotado após um imenso uso de seu poder mágico. E felizmente, tudo o que ele realmente precisava era de descanso.

Com o marido a salvo e sob os diligentes cuidados da amiga, Draco retornou ao Ministério, a fim de esclarecer o ocorrido, dar as explicações pertinentes e auxiliar nas decisões a serem tomadas pois agora ele realmente fazia parte do seleto grupo que dirigiria o Mundo Mágico.

Ele deu um resumo por alto do que aconteceu no salão do Wizengamot e ao ser questionado por mais detalhes se fechou e trocou olhares significativos com o ruivo, num aviso de o que se passou naquela sala deveria ser do conhecimento de muito poucos; e diante de seu silêncio teimoso os representantes do Ministério desistiram de tentar arrancar algo dele.

Ninguém ficou consternado diante das mortes ocorridas no confronto, mas com certeza algumas famílias de renome clamariam furiosas por respostas e justiça diante do súbito aparecimento dos corpos sem vida de seus parentes em suas residências.

Os aurores e representantes do poder judiciário manifestaram claramente e necessidade de trancafiar os participantes do esquema de corrupção, mas Draco manifestou-se alegando que tal medida não seria necessária.

Mas o ministro insistiu:

- Os crimes cometidos por eles devem ser punidos Malfoy, afinal eles atentaram não só contra sua família, mas contra toda a nação bruxa do Reino Unido.

Os olhos cinzentos brilharam perigosamente, mas ele não cedeu: - Estou ciente disto Kingsley, e eles vão pagar por cada crime cometido, mas não de dentro de Azkaban, e sim aqui fora.

- Com certeza eles vão fugir! – explodiu o ministro irritado, mas Draco manteve a calma.

- Eles estão impedidos caro ministro, Harry cuidou muito bem disto. – respondeu ele acariciando o bracelete. – Pode despachá-los para suas famílias sem temor.

Kingsley fitou o loiro absurdamente calmo sentado do outro lado de sua mesa.

- E como eles serão punidos? – Se arriscou a perguntar Arthur Weasley que também estava presente na sala.

O sorriso que brotou no rosto do loiro fez um arrepio desagradável percorrer a coluna de alguns membros presentes na sala.

- Bem senhor Weasley, certamente teremos de ser bastante criativos com as punições.

A reunião seguiu por mais algum tempo e logo as "ideias criativas" começaram a aparecer. Realmente existem punições muito mais aflitivas e eficazes do que uma cela pequena, úmida e sem iluminação adequada.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry mudou de posição na cama, mas não acordou, Draco suspirou e sorveu um gole de chá e seus olhos recaíram no bracelete em seu pulso onde as palavras em latim se contorceram sob seu escrutínio. Um bracelete tão diferente de seu companheiro do outro pulso, símbolo de amor e dedicação. Este trazia uma carga imensa de responsabilidades e decisões difíceis a serem tomadas, mas ele não se arrependia de ter aceitado o fardo. Agora mais uma linha o ligava ao moreno.

Draco levantou os olhos do bracelete, e se deparou com os olhos verdes ainda mesclados de negro que o fitavam, brilhando na pouca claridade do quarto. Harry com a cabeça de lado no travesseiro confortável o encarava abertamente.

Draco sorveu outro gole do chá.

- Obrigado Draco!- Falou o moreno com a voz ainda pastosa de sono.

- De nada Harry. Mas em todo caso eu posso saber a razão do agradecimento?

- Estou agradecendo pelo fato de você me aceitar e concordar em dividir a responsabilidade disto... – Falou ele erguendo o pulso com o novo bracelete. – Eu senti suas duvidas, seu temor e cheguei a pensar que você se afastaria de mim por medo. Sei que meu lado negro pode ser aterrador e cruel, mas é parte de mim...

- Você tem razão, eu cheguei a duvidar de suas intenções, e quando você convocou os elementos para o elo meu mundo caiu, mas no final o lado grifinório sempre leva a melhor. Eu disse e repito mais uma vez Harry: eu te amo como um todo, a frente o verso, o herói grifinório e o lado negro um tanto assustador que também é você. Eu te pertenço de corpo e alma e sei que a recíproca é verdadeira. Você é meu consorte, meu par, ma moitié.⁸ Eu te amo!

E o moreno com os olhos pesados de sono sorriu e soprou um beijo para o marido que retrucou:

- Agora seja bonzinho e durma. Você precisa descansar.

Quase entregue ao sono Harry resmungou:

- Mandão!- E num suspiro sonolento completou: - Mas eu te amo mesmo assim...

E uma risada baixa o embalou de volta para os braços de Morfeu.

Draco continuaria a velar o descanso do moreno, esperando ser mais uma vez fitado pelos olhos de um límpido verde esmeralda. Os olhos do seu amado grifinório.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

**POST SCRIPTUM: **

A criatura em que Harry se transforma é mais uma demonstração de sua ANIMAGIA que está ficando mais forte e amadurecendo assim como a magia do moreno. Ele NÃO é um demônio, nem está possuído por um.

A transformação de Harry é REALMENTE decorrente de sua animagia; foi a forma dele de exteriorizar seu lado negro (e dar um tremendo susto em todos, é claro!), mantendo a forma humanóide e usando elementos de animais, inspirando-se na besta mítica do DEMÔNIO CAÇADOR. Na Demonologia, esta criatura toda negra e com asas de couro é quem caça os desafetos de Lúcifer dentro do próprio inferno. No caso é um talento extremo que combina animagia com um tanto de metamorfomagia (ele não vai poder fazer as mesmas coisas que a Tonks ou o Teddy, a coisa só funciona no âmbito animago e requer um esforço mágico ENORME! Yes leitores, o cara é fodástico!)

**Elementos:**

1. Couro preto: da cobra negra Mexicana chamada de Rei das cobras

2. Corpo: Capacidade de aumentar de altura e porte físico são elementos de metamorfomagia, mas também tem a força e o porte dos ursos e dos grandes hominídeos.

3. Rosto: com vários elementos felinos como os olhos com a pupila vertical, formato triangular e dentição de predador carnívoro.

4. Chifres: de cabra (que normalmente aparecem nas representações gráficas dos demônios).

**Notas explicativas:**

¹ senciente: aquele que sente, capacidade de sentir.

² - _Plurimus Fractus!: _maldição que quebra vários ossos ao mesmo tempo, criação de Fabianadat, mas podem usar.

³ - S_cutum abicio!: _feitiço para quebrar escudos de proteção.

⁴ - _Corpus Concidit!: _encanto retalhador de corpo.

⁵ - _Finis et initium novum: _o fim e um novo início.

⁷ - _Ad finem...: _até o fim...

⁸ ma moitié: minha metade

**NOTA DA TOPAZ:**

Todos nós já vimos desenhos animados onde aparece o lado bom e o lado mau, normalmente representados por um anjinho de um lado e um diabinho do outro, aconselhando o personagem a tomar esta ou aquela atitude. Só que o Harry radicalizou!

Eu pessoalmente imagino meu lado bonzinho como uma versão miniatura de mim mesma vestindo um comportado chemisier, sapatilhas, coque e óculos de leitura.

Minha versão bad veste jaqueta e minissaia couro preto, meia calça listrada de branco e preto, botas de cano curto e salto alto, cabelo solto e rebelde, maquiagem pesada e um sorriso malvado.

É, o mal sempre parece mais divertido, mas nós as Lufas somos garotas comportadas (cóf,cóf... Até parece! É só ler o que eu ando escrevendo!).

Falando sério, eu até que sou do bem; mas se eu me irritar de verdade, a coisa pega!

Espero que tenham curtido as emoções, e nos deixem um alô!

**NOTA DA FABIANADAT:**

Certo, certo. Para um fic que está nos seus finalmente os cap estão demorando um bocado a serem postados, mas gente... a vida ta corrida demais. XD

Espero que a att seja do gosto da freguesia, mesmo NÃO tendo pegação, relevem este fato, por favor. E sim, eu sei que nunca demorou tanto para colocarmos os dois se agarrando, mas fazer o que se os acontecimentos não têm uma brechinha para isso? *olhar de santa escondendo o ouro*

Mas não se descabelem, logo tudo isso será revertido, palavra de uma Fabiana pra lá de pervertida. :)

E vamos parabenizar a Topaz que betou e modificou o cap, essa moça é uma santa, por que escrevi muito mais linhas do que estas que lêem, e estava uma bruta confusão, mas a To com seu toque mágico transformou meu caos neste belo capitulo. Espero que apreciem, e sem moderação.

Beijos!

Obs: finalmente estou recebendo minha correspondência do FFnet, e agradeço pela paciência que todos tiveram em aguardar minha respostas a seus reviews. Os comentários estavam perfeitos e ganhamos até novas pessoas que se uniram a nós nesta saga. Parabéns para nós! :)


	34. Crime e castigo

T**ítulo: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**DHDHDH**

**EXTRA 11 – Crime e castigo, fechando a conta e passando a régua.**

O dia seguinte amanheceu radioso, como se estivesse festejando os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

O movimento no Ministério da magia começou cedo, e os rumores também. Os funcionários que trabalhavam no andar mais próximo do Wizengamot foram surpreendidos pelas barreiras nas escadarias que ostentavam placas de "FECHADO PARA REFORMA".

Ninguém havia sido avisado de obras dentro do prédio, o que estaria acontecendo?

A Central dos Aurores estava em alerta. Robards nunca se atrasava, nem faltava ao trabalho, principalmente quando uma investigação importante estava em andamento, e o caso do sequestro da filha de Harry Potter era de alta prioridade.

Os relatórios preenchidos já estavam à espera do chefe, e os investigadores ansiosos para prosseguir com o trabalho.

Então para total espanto de todos, Kingsley Shackelbolt em pessoa adentrou na recepção do departamento acompanhado por Ronald Weasley e chamou Quincy Galahad, um dos aurores mais experientes dali para uma conversa no escritório do comandante ausente.

Depois de meia hora, os três saíram da sala e o Ministro anunciou: - Gawain Robards sofreu um grave acidente ontem à noite e estará de licença médica pelas próximas semanas. Devido à natureza do ferimento, ele será aposentado com todas as honras que lhe são devidas. – exclamações de espanto se fizeram ouvir pelo recinto, mas o ministro continuou.

- A partir de agora, Quincy Galahad será o comandante de vocês e se reportará diretamente a Ronald Weasley, recentemente nomeado como o Chefe da Segurança Ministerial, e que está formando um grupo de elite para cuidar dos casos especiais e também da segurança dos dirigentes da sociedade bruxa. Já os deixo avisados que Jonathas Smith, caçador de recompensas, será o consultor de assuntos estratégicos ligados ao mundo trouxa, e como vocês sabem, o homem não tem grande simpatia por este departamento. Então eu lhes peço uma dose extra de paciência e cortesia, ele realmente tem um grande conhecimento do mundo trouxa e experiência de sobra em rastrear e caçar que será de grande valia nas missões futuras.

- Rony, agora eu passo a palavra para você, preciso atender aos compromissos da minha agenda. - E dirigindo-se aos aurores ainda embasbacados pelas notícias, o ex-auror falou uma última vez: - Senhores tenham um bom dia!

A palestra do ruivo foi sucinta. Todos conheciam a família Weasley e é claro, o fiel escudeiro de Harry Potter, que agora convocava os interessados a fazerem os testes para as poucas vagas da futura Tropa de Elite dos aurores, que lidaria com políticos importantes, chefes de estado e mais especialmente faria a segurança do agitado Ministro e em ocasiões especiais até mesmo da família Malfoy Potter. A recomendação final foi para que não espalhassem as novas que seriam oficialmente divulgadas numa coletiva para a imprensa dali a dois dias, juntamente com outras mudanças no Ministério.

Quincy Galahad, o novo comandante, era três anos mais velho que Gui Weasley e foi colega de casa dele e de Carlinhos em Hogwarts. Sempre admirou os engenhosos, honestos e trabalhadores ruivos, apesar do temperamento explosivo. Ele não era um dos preferidos de Robards, e foi com surpresa que se viu sendo convidado para ocupar o cargo de chefe dos aurores.

Mal sabia ele que este fora um dos fatores determinantes para sua escolha, além da ficha de serviço impecável e nos boletins anuais de avaliação aparecia como "um sujeito calmo, detalhista, bom estrategista, dotado de simpatia e boa integração com o público".

Logo após as nove da manhã, o recém-nomeado chefe dos aurores enfrentou seu primeiro desafio. As lareiras do ministério rugiram despejando alguns bruxos de eminentes famílias chocados e indignados, exigindo explicações e querendo justiça. Nas mansões senhoriais, haviam aparecido do nada, os corpos sem vida de seus representantes junto ao Ministério Bruxo. O que eles não comentaram, foram as estranhas sensações de estarem presos por um laço de magia que não lhes era familiar; mas isto era de caráter privado, coisa para ser estudada e descoberta entre os seus.

Durante a tarde, os boatos revoavam por todo o Ministério, sem nada de realmente concreto e provado. Dizia-se que um estranho terremoto, provavelmente provocado por uma maldição, havia atingido apenas o salão da Alta Corte durante uma reunião secreta de conspiradores e vez ou outra o nome de Harry Potter era mencionado.

A agitação daquele dia chegou ao seu ápice quando a central dos aurores recebeu uma coruja anônima indicando o paradeiro de Will, o namorado desaparecido da enfermeira do St. Mungus suspeita de cumplicidade no rapto da menina Bella.

Como o desaparecido estava relacionado com o rapto, Rony foi chamado para acompanhar a diligência. Will foi encontrado na casa de Dolores Umbridge, vestindo as roupas dela e prestes a engolir mais uma dose da poção polissuco. Antes que o homem abrisse a boca, Rony o estuporou e levou para uma sala no andar do gabinete ministerial, onde seria conduzido o interrogatório regado a Veritasserum.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Na mansão Malfoy o clima era de tranquilidade. Harry havia acordado na metade da tarde e a família reunida no solário saboreava um autêntico chá da tarde inglês. Os gêmeos mais brincavam do que comiam, engatinhando pelas cercanias e Bella não queria sair do colo do moreno, ainda abalada com os acontecimentos.

A menina não aceitava nada que tivesse a cor rosa; fosse comida, roupas ou pessoas vestidas com aquela cor. Frente a todas as coisas horríveis que poderiam ter acontecido com a filha, eles sentiam-se afortunados. Alguns meses de aconselhamento psicológico e muito carinho era tudo o que Bella precisava, graças aos Deuses!

Minky chegou convidando a loirinha para brincar junto com os gêmeos no quarto de brinquedos e depois de alguma conversa, a menina concordou sendo aparatada pela elfo e o casal ficou sozinho.

Harry ainda estava bastante abatido, ostentando enormes olheiras e uma palidez pouco comum, mas estava com bom apetite e havia tomado sem reclamar as poções fortalecedoras recomendadas por Hermione.

Draco fitava o marido, ciente de que o moreno precisava de descanso e paz, mas sua mente traidora girava e girava as questões não respondidas, e finalmente a curiosidade foi maior do que a cautela, afinal ele precisava saber... Aquela falta de informações estava acabando com ele.

- Harry, eu quero saber sobre os atentados contra a sua vida e também ser esclarecido sobre o seu comentário de que o dom de falar com cobras foi passado adiante.

O moreno suspirou, mas era de se esperar que aquilo não ficasse por muito tempo entalado na garganta de Draco, e o olhar afiado do loiro dizia exatamente isto.

- Bem, - começou ele - como você já deve ter deduzido, a Bella é ofidioglota, os gêmeos ainda são muito pequenos, mas por causa da doação de magia, não duvido que eles também herdem o dom, ainda que em grau menor. Eu descobri há algumas semanas durante uma tarde na casa de Molly, mas com esta correria esqueci de te contar. Nossa filha foi para o jardim e andava de um lado para o outro procurando a Margarida, eu entrei na brincadeira achando que era uma amiga imaginária, então ela se abaixou perto de uma moita e para meu total espanto começou a sibilar e eu fui apresentado a uma cobrinha verde que vive no quintal da Toca.

- Extraordinário! Meu pai explodiria de orgulho se soubesse do raro talento da netinha. – o moreno sorriu, isso era tão... Draco.

- Eu acredito que sua mãe ficaria ainda mais feliz, pois este talento também faz parte da família Black.

- Tem razão, mas talentos á parte; - Harry sabia que isso era uma questão menor a ser respondida, e estava certo - eu quero saber sobre os atentados contra a sua vida.

Respirou fundo, era chegada a hora de falar do lado mais sujo do esquema de corrupção.

- No começo achei que fossem ataques aleatórios por que aconteciam quando eu estava na rua, normalmente durante as entradas e saídas de algum lugar. Pareciam as retaliações que sofri na época de caçador e por isso não me preocupe. Fiquei mais atento lógico, reforcei nossos feitiços de proteção e redobrei a segurança das crianças também. Então veio um ataque mais direto, e dentro do ministério. – Draco chegou a abrir a boca para falar algo, mas um aperto em sua mão o instou a se calar. – Os corredores de lá nunca ofereceram muita proteção. E pela quantidade de portas e passagens acabei perdendo meu atacante.

- Depois disto as coisas se agravaram, cartas enfeitiçadas, comida envenenada, presentes com encantos danosos, emboscadas,... este tipo de coisa. – o loiro ficou inquieto, como ele não havia percebido nada disto? – Falei com Smith sobre o que estava acontecendo e bolamos um esquema tático, conseguimos pegar um ou outro responsável, mas estavam sob _Imperius_, e suas memórias... bem, foram simplesmente apagadas ou modificadas de maneira a não deixar rastro. Mas nesta altura eu já sabia com certeza qual a verdedadeira origem dos atentados.

- E por que não falou comigo? – perguntou o loiro se sentindo ofendido. – Eu merecia saber Harry.

- Eu sei Draco, e peço desculpas por não ter contado, mas nós já estávamos com tantos assuntos para resolver que eu deixei o assunto nas mãos de Smith, sabendo que ele não falharia em nos proteger. Não falei nem mesmo com Rony.

Draco franziu o cenho desgostoso, detestava este tipo de situação. Mas até entendia Harry, a explicação do moreno havia sido sucinta e pouco detalhada, e isto lhe dizia que as coisas provavelmente foram bem piores na realidade. Mas não era hora de se atormentar, eram águas passadas.

- Draco... eu faria tudo do mesmo jeito se pudesse voltar atrás.

- Idiota! – resmungou o loiro zangado com tamanha cara de pau.

O moreno sorriu. O marido tinha razão em ficar bravo, mas não se arrependia de nada do tinha feito. Smith montou uma rede de segurança em torno da família Malfoy-Potter com seus melhores homens impedindo a grande maioria dos ataques. Do resto as barreira de proteção nas casas da família deu conta.

- Eu também te amo meu loiro.

Sem saber o porquê Draco corou com a confissão do marido, e um sorriso espontâneo brotou em seus lábios.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

O fogo da lareira mudou de cor e nas chamas verdes surgiu o rosto de Rony, que contou aos dois da captura de William Dawkins e do resultado do interrogatório.

O homem confessou o rapto da filha deles, dizendo ter entregado a menina ainda adormecida para Dolores Umbridge que havia desaparatado em seguida. Ele deixou bastante claro que a mulher foi à mentora de todo o plano e que por ordens de Dolores havia tomado a poção polissuco a fim de se passar por ela, continuando com a rotina normal para não levantar suspeitas.

Também ficou provado que a enfermeira Elisabeth foi enganada por ele, fornecendo informações sobre a rotina de consultas das crianças e a ajuda para capturar Bella se deu sob o feitiço _Imperius_. Mas para tentar "salvar" a moça de uma confusão ainda maior ele a obliviou.

Com o interrogatório de Willy finalizado e gravado, o caso do sequestro de Bella foi encerrado. A enfermeira do St. Mungus seria exonerada das acusações e o "noivo querido" passaria uma agradável temporada em Azkaban pelos atos ilícitos e principalmente pelo uso de maldição imperdoável.

E no final da conversa o ruivo passou um comunicado de Kingsley que solicitava uma reunião urgente com o casal, onde estariam presentes ele, Smith, Arthur Weasley mais uns poucos funcionários do alto escalão e de absoluta confiança mais Jorge Weasley representando a Nova Ordem da Fênix.

Era a primeira aparição de Harry depois do evento no salão do Wizengamot, e todos se surpreenderam com a aparência abatida dele. Desta feita o moreno explicou os fatos ocorridos bem como o feitiço do elo; observando as expressões espantadas e até mesmo temerosas dos presentes. A fim de não causar mais celeuma do que o necessário, sua mutação animaga em forma de demônio não foi comentada, e os participantes do elo estavam magicamente impedidos de falar sobre o assunto.

Então prosseguindo com a pauta da reunião, Draco convocou cópias de todos os documentos arrecadados que provavam a rede de corrupção dentro do Ministério listando nomes, dados detalhados sobre a vida financeira de cada um e explicou em linhas gerais os achados bancários dos caçadores de recompensas.

Todos sabiam que havia roubalheira, mas ao lerem os relatórios com os valores apurados, a reação comum foi ficar de queixo caído. Com o retorno destes valores aos cofres do governo, as melhorias no mundo bruxo seriam astronômicas.

Estarrecidos e ainda mais revoltados com os mandantes do esquema, vários participantes novamente se manifestaram em favor do aprisionamento em Azkaban, mas o casal foi taxativo e Harry acabou com as dúvidas de todos ao explicar as minúcias menos "politicamente corretas" da magia que ele havia lançado nos culpados:

- Em Azkaban eles vão apodrecer nas celas sem fazer nada para realmente ajudar a sociedade. O elo que lancei é mais forte que o sangue e mais profundo que os ossos de cada um deles. Não preciso estar perto para que eles o sintam, e saberei exatamente quando tentarem burlar ou fazer algo escuso. Eles ainda terão suas vidas e seus bens, mas o livre arbítrio lhes foi arrancado, eu posso obrigá-los a cumprir o que for determinado por este Ministério, sem delongas nem subterfúgios. Não há possibilidade de eles quebrarem o elo, se tentarem por magia morrerão, e o compromisso recairá no próximo representante da família. A única forma de acabar com o elo é findar totalmente a linhagem, e as famílias tradicionais são orgulhosas demais para chegar a este ponto.

Rony bastante atento perguntou: - O que acontecerá se eles ordenarem a uma terceira pessoa que execute alguma coisa ilícita?

- Bem Rony, eu estou ligado a cada um deles e vou perceber a mudança de atitude. Posso te garantir que um _Crucio_ não vai parecer tão ruim depois que eles receberem a punição merecida. Como longas conversas e discursos sobre moralidade não funcionam com aquela gente, minha estratégia foi apelar para os instintos mais básicos, como a dor. Será quase como treinar ratinhos de laboratório, talvez com o tempo eles acabem condicionados a não tentar andar fora da linha.

- Certo - arrazoou o ruivo – eles estão presos pelo elo e não podem fazer nada. Mas se simpatizantes atentarem contra a vida de vocês?

O moreno mais uma vez desfez as dúvidas:

- Se nós morrermos, todos ligados ao elo também morrerão; então é do interesse deles nos manter vivos e saudáveis.

Arthur expressou sua dúvida:

- E todos os envolvidos já foram avisados destes fatos? Sempre existem os cabeça quente, como os parentes dos recentemente falecidos, e podem ocorrer episódios inesperados.

- Estamos cientes disto senhor Weasley, e agradecemos por sua preocupação. Mas tenho certeza que Ludovic Thorne terá uma conversa esclarecedora com todos eles, pois o homem sabia exatamente o que eu havia convocado; mas de qualquer modo, depois que as famílias enterrarem seus mortos e tiverem alguns dias para refletir sobre o ocorrido, estou pensando convocar uma reunião incluindo todos os participantes e parentes próximos para uma conversa mais definitiva sobre o assunto.

Kingsley falou: - Eu concordo com Arthur, vocês devem ficar em estado de alerta; e sugiro que a reunião tenha um caráter oficial. Poderíamos convocá-los para uma reunião de caráter urgente sobre a iminente reforma Ministerial, vocês dois teriam um tempo para explicar o que for preciso e depois nós entraremos , introduzindo a pauta das mudanças, inclusive iniciando a distribuição de tarefas e cargos.

Draco concordou e se fez ouvir: - Eu concordo. Uma reunião dentro do Ministério será tomada como um compromisso oficial para discutir as reformas necessárias para o progresso da sociedade, reunindo os bruxos de maior influência na Grã-Bretanha, sem dar margens para os delírios imaginativos da imprensa. A reforma do salão da Alta Corte já está dando o que falar, não precisamos de mais especulações nem estórias mirabolantes sobre conspirações e tentativas de golpe de Estado.

Todos olharam espantados para o loiro que falava num tom de voz sério, mas os cantos da boca se curvaram no sorriso de desdém marca registrada, fazendo os outros sorrirem também e Rony comentar:

- Draco, quem não te conhece que te compre! Este seu discurso descarado é capaz de enrolar a maioria das pessoas.

- Obrigado Weasley, aceito isto como um elogio; mas reitero o que falei. Precisamos tratar o caso como uma reforma Ministerial e social a fim de acabar com as desconfianças da imprensa, e o estado do salão do Wizengamot poderia ser descrito como o resultado da invasão de um pequeno destacamento de dementadores revoltados contra o banimento deles de Azkaban; que infelizmente ocorreu no dia da primeira reunião para decidir os rumos da tão falada reforma. Como Harry já foi mencionado uma centena de vezes, o Eleito mais uma vez salvou o dia, no caso a noite, acabando com eles e a situação também serve de explicação para o ferimento e aposentadoria de Robards.

Desta vez até o moreno parecia surpreso e Draco ao fitá-lo indagou:

- O que foi? É uma fábula crível e a altura do seu heroísmo. Você gastou muita magia e terá de fazer um pequeno repouso, pessoas morreram, mas para o bem e progresso da sociedade bruxa as reformas seguirão em frente.

- Draco Malfoy, tiro o meu chapéu para você! Nunca pensei que diria isto, mas Lucius te ensinou muito bem como tratar com a opinião pública e estaria orgulhoso do seu desempenho. - Elogiou o Ministro.

- Obrigado Kingsley. Mas retomando a conversa que tive anteriormente com Arthur, creio que devemos trabalhar nas "ideias criativas" para distribuir as incumbências de cada um dos envolvidos no esquema, bem como a redistribuição dos cargos, não é mesmo?

Todos concordaram e Harry sugeriu uma reunião na Mansão Malfoy na tarde seguinte, onde todos estariam livres para dar suas sugestões. Bella ainda estava muito assustada e requeria constantemente a presença deles. A entrevista coletiva com a imprensa seria na manhã seguinte da reunião e com os planos traçados seria mais fácil se esquivar de armadilhas e perguntas de duplo sentido.

A reunião se provou extremamente produtiva, várias tarefas foram aprovadas e designadas para os envolvidos no esquema de corrupção. Até o pessoal do baixo escalão teve a sua cota.

Na coletiva com a imprensa, Kingsley discursou de forma firme e convincente, convocando a sociedade a participar com opiniões e sugestões para o governo e falou das ações públicas, comunicando a todos sobre a ampla reforma Ministerial que estava se iniciando e assegurando à todos melhorias e inovações em um curto período de tempo.

Mas no final da entrevista, a pergunta que fervilhava na mente de todos foi proferida por um dos repórteres:

- Senhor Ministro, esperamos que suas ideias deem bons frutos, mas minha pergunta é sobre o salão da Alta Corte. O que realmente aconteceu por lá? Até agora só houve especulações e o Ministério não se manifestou. O povo merece saber a verdade!

- Muito bem, nada foi divulgado com o intuito de não causar pânico entre a população, mas a situação já foi devidamente investigada e o caso foi encerrado com sucesso e sem chances de reincidência.

O local ficou em absoluto silêncio, as palavras de Kingsley foram o ganho perfeito para deixar os repórteres fisgados, praticamente salivando pela informação.

- O salão do Wizengamot foi atacado por um pequeno destacamento de dementadores fugitivos, que desejavam vingança por conta de seu banimento. Infelizmente naquela noite estava sendo realizada a primeira reunião com os representantes das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas e vários funcionários do alto escalão ministerial. Deu-se uma luta feroz, algumas vidas foram perdidas, Gawain Robards foi gravemente ferido, mas está fora de perigo e mais uma vez esta comunidade foi salva pela intervenção de Harry Potter, que dizimou os atacantes à custa de um enorme dispêndio de magia.

Agora o local fervilhava de comentários e uma voz feminina foi ouvida: - E como está o senhor Potter?

- Felizmente bem de saúde, mas terá de fazer alguns dias de repouso a fim de recuperar as forças.

O burburinho de vozes aumentou de volume e as penas de repetição escreviam a toda velocidade. Certamente os jornais do dia seguinte estariam recheados de novidades.

DHDHDHDHDH

Na semana seguinte uma empresa especializada em reformas mágicas começou a trabalhar na recuperação do salão da Alta Corte, e no andar do gabinete do ministro uma lareira foi especialmente enfeitiçada para receber os participantes do elo no dia da reunião. A recém-formada tropa de elite dos aurores guardava os arredores e Rony estava em alerta máximo.

Os bruxos foram chegando e logo à sala de conferência estava cheia. Harry e Draco conversaram com eles por meia hora, e quando o restante do pessoal tomou seus lugares na mesa dos palestrantes, o silêncio era total.

Kingsley falou sobre os planos para o futuro da comunidade bruxa, comentou as inovações dentro do Ministério e concluiu o encontro determinando cargos e tarefas para todos. As determinações foram acolhidas com um simples aceno de concordância, pois não havia como se negarem a cumprir seus desígnios.

Draco acessou o livro de anotações sobre as famílias bruxas que os Malfoys preencheram durante séculos em busca de "talentos ocultos", legados por esta ou aquela estirpe, a fim de que as tarefas fossem cumpridas obtendo o melhor resultado possível. Os Malfoys sempre jogaram para ganhar, e informações privilegiadas sempre seria um trunfo precioso.

Assim Bonifatius Thorndyke e Calanthe Ann Rochester foram designados como colaboradores do Departamento de Comércio Internacional, por sua afinidade na área como comerciantes e cujas famílias que estavam espalhadas por praticamente toda a Europa, sendo fonte de bons contatos para a Grã-Bretanha bruxa.

Cameron Goodgin, juiz da alta corte (aquele que transformou Harry numa estátua de prata) sempre foi um legislador brilhante, embora um tanto reacionário, e com um conhecimento enciclopédico das leis. Sua tarefa seria fazer uma revisão geral nas leis correntes, promover os ajustes necessários e renovar toda a parte tocante aos seres mágicos e seus correlatos.

Philipa Catherine Elsworth e Leon Blackett foram designados para o departamento de assistência social, a missão dos dois seria de angariar fundos para a melhoria das condições de saúde da população, criando um fundo monetário para ser usado especialmente na construção e manutenção de clínicas populares, hospitais gabaritados para a população bruxa das cidades do interior, e o tapa de luvas supremo nos preconceituosos sangue puro: criar uma ala no St. Mungus especializada em criaturas mágicas e possibilitar o estudo e treinamento de pessoal para atendê-los. O setor de pesquisa sobre doenças mágicas comandado por Hermione também seria ampliado, recebendo mais subsídios e pessoal para que os trabalhos tivessem um andamento acelerado.

Balthazar Allerton Kinightsbridge e Meridiana Rodda foram nomeados embaixadores da boa vontade, ambos muito viajados e conhecedores dos usos e costumes da maioria das comunidades bruxas da Europa, teriam a missão de melhorar as relações diplomáticas da Inglaterra com o restante do mundo mágico.

Ludovic Thorne seria o elo de ligação entre o Ministério da Magia e Gringotes. Por sua riqueza, milenar árvore genealógica e por consequência um respeitado cliente do banco dos duendes, ninguém melhor (e mais terrificante) do que ele para tratar com as esquivas e complicadas criaturas; especialmente no tocante a investigações de possíveis fraudes, lavagem de dinheiro ou furtos ocorridos nas instituições públicas e porventura ali depositados.

Gawain Robards foi avisado de sua aposentadoria e convocado a prestar serviços voluntários utilizando seus talentos de auror, trabalhando em comunidades do interior a fim de montar postos de polícia comunitária, ensinando regras básicas de vigilância e defesa aos menos afortunados. Fazendo justamente o que ele mais detestava: viajar, ficar hospedado em pousadas de quinta categoria e ter que lidar com caipiras mais interessados em cultivar abóboras do que em usar a varinha.

Os outros bruxos também receberam tarefas de acordo com seus talentos e todos foram incentivados a retornar os galeões obtidos de forma escusa, obviamente acrescidos de juros e correção monetária.

Mas o casal deixou para o final da reunião a tarefa que caberia a Dolores Umbridge. Depois de muito pensarem, eles acreditavam ter encontrado a alternativa perfeita e fizeram questão de deixar a mulher em suspense até o último minuto.

Draco anunciou: - Senhoras e senhores, nossa lista está chegando ao final. Conforme foi comentado, as leis sobre os seres mágicos e seus correlatos serão amplamente revisadas e esperamos que várias injustiças sejam corrigidas. Mas tomando por base a legislação atual, não sabemos quantos nem que espécies teremos de contemplar, assim como temos pouco conhecimento dos hábitos e da biologia dos seres que porventura venham a conviver em nosso meio.

- Assim convoco Marcus Redington, para assumir a pesquisa sobre os hábitos e costumes das diferentes espécies de seres mágicos e se possível colaborar na pesquisa biológica também. Sei que sua família possui um extenso arquivo de manuscritos ricamente ilustrados sobre a morfologia interna de muitas espécies que será de grande valia na nova ala do St. Mungus. – o homem assentiu aceitando sua tarefa.

- Prosseguindo neste mesmo assunto, acreditamos ser prudente e também um ato de boa fé promover um censo das criaturas mágicas que habitam a Inglaterra bruxa, começando pela Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts que nunca foi completamente pesquisada. – o loiro quase não conteve o sorriso de lado que ameaçava despontar em sua face - Então convoco Dolores Umbridge para fazer o recenseamento das espécies que lá habitam. A senhora contará com a generosa colaboração do guarda-caças da escola Rubeos Hagrid, e de seu irmão Grope para guiá-la. Firenze será seu intermediário quando chegar a hora de entrar em contato com os centauros. E após o término de seu trabalho nas terras da Hogwarts, a senhora continuará o censo por todo o país.

A boca da mulherzinha de cor de rosa se abria e fechava sem emitir nenhum som e seu rosto adquiriu um feio tom amarelo esverdeado. Parecia que a qualquer segundo ela desataria a coaxar ou talvez ter um ataque apoplético; mas teve a sapiência de não falar nada.

Draco nunca a achou tão parecida com uma sapa e teve de se controlar para não fitar Harry, pois com certeza os dois cairiam na gargalhada. Aquela batráquia horrorosa iria pagar com juros e dividendos pelo sequestro da filha deles.

DHDHDHDHDH

As semanas seguintes foram de atividade frenética para todos.

Os participantes do elo se adaptando aos novos cargos, alguns tentando burlar as tarefas e arcando com as consequências indesejadas e dois bruxos mais idiotas acabaram passando alguns dias no St. Mungus.

Draco e Harry eram constantemente alertados pelos braceletes e faziam valer a magia de carne, sangue e ossos.

O primeiro mês foi totalmente extenuante, o segundo bastante cansativo e no terceiro as coisas começaram a ganhar um ritmo mais constante.

O aniversário dos gêmeos juntamente com o de Draco foi comemorado entre a família e amigos, e o de Harry converteu-se num almoço oferecido por Molly, pois os Malfoy-Potter estavam sem tempo nem forças para organizar festas.

O casal não fazia parte do staff ministerial, mas por causa de sua influência como pessoas públicas e os liames do elo, ficaram como conselheiros extraoficiais, estando sempre ativamente envolvidos nos acontecimentos ocorridos dentro da instituição.

Os primeiros resultados não tardaram a aparecer.

Novos equipamentos para o hospital, as obras aceleradas de mais um andar, e os primeiros seres mágicos apareceram para consultar.

Os manuscritos doados por Marcus Redington estavam sendo analisados, conferidos e editados a fim de ser montado o primeiro tratado de biologia e anatomia dos seres mágicos. O material era sem dúvida bastante útil, embora fosse considerado um hobbie de família dissecar e analisar criaturas, que muitas vezes, segundo as descrições contidas nos pergaminhos, estavam vivas e bem acordadas no início do procedimento.

Famílias vieram até o Ministério para comunicar a existência de mestiços de seres mágicos registrando suas proles e casos de licantropia, vampirismo e mestiçagem com veelas mantidos em segredo foram revelados.

As unidades de saúde montadas pelo país abririam as portas brevemente, e Hermione estava radiante com o rápido progresso de sua unidade de pesquisa médica. A eterna defensora dos elfos já estava pensando em criar um curso de auxiliar de enfermagem aberto aos seres mágicos, que poderiam ser atendidos por seus semelhantes. Mas este projeto teria de esperar até que as novas leis estivessem consolidadas e estas criaturas tivessem sua cidadania assegurada.

Os frutos da limpeza e reforma ministerial começaram a ser noticiados pela imprensa que num primeiro momento havia tratado do assunto como mais uma manobra de pura propaganda política demagógica.

Mas as notícias de constantes melhorias, a ampliação do St. Mungus, a revisão legislativa e as informações de ações sociais que se ouviam por todos os cantos da Inglaterra bruxa começaram a ser publicadas nos jornais.

Outubro havia chegado e as mudanças continuavam avançando num passo acelerado.

A fim de prestar contas para a sociedade e também comemorar a nova fase do governo, ficou decidido que o baile de Halloween do Ministério seria um evento para ser lembrado, onde desfilariam os poderosos do mundo bruxo, convidados de honra e figuras beneméritas da sociedade. Os convites foram distribuídos, a imprensa acionada e Rita Skeeter juntamente com a repórter predileta dos Malfoy-Potter Fabiana D. Greenhart e Denis Creevey teriam informações e fotos exclusivas dos bastidores da festa.

Em lugar da tradicional festa a fantasia o tema seria "A moda bruxa através dos séculos".

Os comerciantes e modistas fizeram a festa, recriando, vendendo e competindo entre si pelos clientes mais bem trajados.

Numa das provas de traje, Harry havia comentado que até parecia uma daquelas festas trouxas dos astros de cinema e Draco concordou, repassando a ideia de recepcionar os convidados numa passarela com tapete vermelho e um recanto decorado para fotografar os convidados e seus pares ao cerimonial do Ministério que adotou a ideia e com a ajuda de Rony enfeitiçou os cordões de isolamento com feitiços repelentes de magia nociva.

Todos os envolvidos no elo foram convidados e seriam presenças obrigatórias, a única exceção era Dolores Umbridge, que neste período estaria iniciando o censo junto aos centauros, e abandonar o posto para comparecer a uma simples festa seria uma desfeita sem par para as orgulhosas criaturas, que não se agradavam dos humanos e muito menos da ex-alta inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Na última reunião, todos entregaram seus relatórios de atividades e o de Dolores chegou via correio coruja, tendo em anexo uma carta de Hagrid e outra da diretora McGonagall.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Os primeiros recenseados foram os elfos do castelo, seguidos das manadas de unicórnios e Hagrid fez questão de incluir na lista seus explosivins.

A diretora da escola havia entregado a Dolores uma cópia do mapa da floresta proibida que trazia marcadas as regiões onde foram encontradas as diferentes espécies de seres mágicos e a partir dali foi montada a planilha de recenseamento.

Com os elfos do castelo a mulher não encontrou problemas maiores, mas o meio-gigante comentava em sua carta que nunca havia visto um unicórnio enfurecido. O líder do bando havia ficado muito irritado com a presença de Umbridge e quando ela tentou chegar mais perto tomou um coice do animal. Poppy Pomfrey havia consertado o fêmur e a bacia quebrados com o que pareceu uma fórmula especial de esquelece indicada para pessoas mais idosas cujo sabor era nauseante e as dores causadas pelo reparo dos ossos excruciantes. Depois de dois dias de repouso ela foi catalogar contra a sua vontade os explosivins e teve de voltar para a enfermaria por causa de um braço queimado pelos bichinhos fofíssimos de Hagrid.

A mulher ficou sediada numa pequena cabana construída no início da floresta proibida. Todos os dias o meio gigante ou Grope levavam para ela uma cesta de alimentos, complementada pelos famosos bolos de Hagrid e nos dias mais frios o generoso guarda-caças mandava também um bule de chá de ervas. Ela não tinha direito de usar as facilidades da escola além do correio coruja e a ala hospitalar. Nada de mordomias, elfos, gatinhos e quinquilharias penduradas nas paredes. Era cozinhar, lavar, passar e conduzir o censo das criaturas mágicas.

McGonagall também descreveu as entradas da mulher na ala hospitalar e comentou alguns incidentes. O primeiro foi logo depois do caso dos explosivins, quando Grope veio correndo até a casa de Hagrid gritando que a Dum-Dum havia sumido. O gigante havia adotado a mulher quase como um bicho de estimação, para total desespero dela e seguia suas andanças pela floresta. Hagrid seguiu o irmão e encontrou Umbridge praticamente enterrada e sufocando entre as raízes de uma velha árvore; os gnomos selvagens não gostaram da invasão de território e a aprisionaram; depois de algum esforço a mulher foi libertada e as criaturas contadas por meio de mágica.

E a última confusão se deu antes dela partir para a terra dos centauros.

Guiando-se pelo mapa, ela havia chegado numa clareira com belas árvores onde supostamente deveria haver uma colônia de fadas, mas foi recepcionada por uma revoada de diabretes da Cornualha, que provavelmente deveriam ser os descendentes daqueles trazidos a Hogwarts por Gilderoy Lockhart no segundo ano de Harry e Draco. Os pestinhas a cercaram, ergueram do chão, a fizeram rodopiar por entre as árvores, morderam, arranharam, a arrastaram por um lamaçal e praticamente arrancaram todos os cabelos da mulher. Depois de cansarem das brincadeiras, os capetinhas azuis a largaram completamente histérica e quase careca na orla da floresta proibida, fazendo um alarido infernal e chamando a atenção dos estudantes que vagueavam pelos jardins da escola.

Depois de mais uma vez ser liberada da ala hospitalar, ela recebeu o convite para o baile de Halloween no Ministerio, mas antes que pudesse responder, uma segunda missiva a alcançou, o tal convite para entrar na comunidade dos centauros e passar alguns dias por lá na companhia de Firenze, e para sua missão um convite irrecusável. Desalentada, fez a única coisa cabível: enviou uma nota explicativa sobre o ocorrido e prometeu enviar o relatório de seus progressos. Ela realmente odiava sua tarefa, mas não era idiota de incorrer na ira dos Malfoy-Potter. O som daquela pera abrindo e fechando ainda a aterrorizada em pesadelos.

Dolores Umbridge se arrependia amargamente dos atos cometidos a cada nascer do sol e a cada ocaso quando chegava à sua cabana exausta, suada, suja, muitas vezes com as roupas rasgadas e o corpo machucado, sabendo que teria de acordar no dia seguinte e começar tudo de novo.

A floresta era grande, e com certeza ela ainda ficaria vários meses em Hogwarts, mas seu martírio não acabaria ali, pois segundo "o casal" e sabendo que não teria como escapar do elo, os bichos asquerosos de toda a Inglaterra bruxa teriam de ser entrevistados (quando tivessem inteligência para tanto) e recenseados. Só de pensar em entrar nas colônias de lobisomens, vampiros e ter de tratar com os gosmentos sereianos ela se arrepiava até os ossos.

E na noite em que todos deveriam estar se divertindo e desfrutando do banquete no Ministério da Magia, ela, uma funcionária do alto escalão estava andando no meio da floresta gelada, seguindo um centauro, sendo picada por todos os tipos de insetos nojentos e tendo suas roupas arruinadas por espinhos e galhos secos. Às vezes a ideia de ficar em Azkaban não parecia uma alternativa tão desagradável.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

No átrio do Ministério da Magia, as lareiras rugiam a intervalos regulares revelando os convidados trajados a caráter. Os trajes variavam de época, desde os milenares lembrando vestes druidas, seguindo com os tempos da távola redonda, passando pela moda na época da fundação de Hogwarts, roupas medievais e até a belle époque.

Pelo hall decorado com os temas da festa, circulavam convidados e os garçons que serviam vinho de elfos, hidromel e a mais nova paixão do mundo bruxo: o borbulhante champanhe trouxa.

Os recém-chegados eram conduzidos pelo tapete vermelho até um recanto para serem fotografados e depois seguiam para junto dos outros convidados.

Denis Creevey contava com dois auxiliares, registrando os convidados em cores e movimento, seguido de perto por Rita Skeeter, sempre "discreta" com seus óculos de armação cravejada de cristais coloridos, trajando um vestido cujos bordados imitavam chamas e uma sobrecapa em vermelho escarlate debruada de plumas igualmente vermelhas, a mulher apurava os ouvidos captando a conversa dos recém-chegados procurando fofocas quentes para espalhar.

Em contrapartida, a repórter Fabiana D. Greenhart era o retrato da discrição e eficiência, trajando um elegante vestido estilo vitoriano de tafetá de seda cor marfim com aplicações de renda no busto e na saia, coque baixo adornado por uma camélia de cetim e um discreto conjunto de colar e brincos de pérolas. Ela anotava muito compenetrada comentários pertinentes ao evento quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado; erguendo os olhos do pergaminho teve um sobressalto ao se deparar com o casal Malfoy-Potter que a cumprimentava com educada cortesia. Respondeu ao cumprimento com um sorriso e um olhar apreciativo para os dois homens esplendidamente trajados que seguiram para o salão de baile, recebendo um olhar azedo e invejoso da repórter mais velha.

Este Halloween provavelmente ficaria marcado pelas inovações, pois no lugar do tradicional jantar de cerimônia, foi montado um belíssimo bufe temático e os convidados se serviriam diretamente nas mesas de iguarias, dando um tom mais descontraído na comemoração.

O corpo de aurores estava afinado sob o comando de Galahad e todos estavam trajados no estilo dos cavaleiros das cruzadas, sendo facilmente identificados pela sobre túnica vermelho carmim.

Rony e seus comandados vestiam cinza com túnicas azul-marinho e um emblema dourado bordado sobre o peito identificava os componentes da tropa de elite que circulava entre os convidados mais importantes e o Ministro.

Os Malfoy-Potter como sempre despertavam a atenção do público. O loiro estava etéreo num conjunto de calça, camisa e veste brancas, colete de brocado azul royal e prata, gravata de renda também branca e botas de pelica cinza. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo amarrado com uma fita azul no mesmo tom do colete e numa das mãos uma bengala negra com castão arredondado lavrado em prata de lei.

Harry por sua vez estava de preto absoluto. Calças justas, botas de couro lustroso até os joelhos, camisa de seda negra folgada e uma veste de couro de dragão negro com aberturas laterais. Muitos dos participantes do elo se encolheram ao fitá-lo, certamente lembrando-se da fatídica noite no salão da Alta Corte.

Harry e Draco ficaram com Greg, Pansy e Hermione numa mesa próxima aos Weasleys e a conversa corria solta, Rony dava uma passadinha por ali de vez em quando e roubava algum quitute do prato da esposa. A ausência de Jorge e Angelina era esperada, pois o filho deles havia nascido prematuro e ainda inspirava cuidados.

O jantar correu sem incidentes e na hora da sobremesa o Ministro fez o discurso de praxe, agradecendo a colaboração de todos para o progresso da sociedade bruxa, enaltecendo as qualidades dos colaboradores e fazendo um agradecimento especial para Robards em função dos anos de bons serviços prestados durante sua carreira de auror.

O homem agradeceu polidamente erguendo um brinde com a mão esquerda, pois a mão queimada havia perdido os movimentos e estava sempre enluvada e escondida no bolso do casaco.

Em seguida Kingsley anunciou a surpresa da noite: - Agora com vocês a nova sensação da rádio bruxa: As J Sisters!

Num canto do salão uma nuvem de fumaça multicolorida se converteu num pequeno palco que aumentou de tamanho e num acorde de guitarra a banda e três belas garotas apareceram, trajando túnicas coloridas e esvoaçantes e recebendo os aplausos da audiência.

As irmãs Janelle, Jeanette e Juliette cantavam velhos sucessos e também músicas atuais com arranjos agradáveis e dançantes, sem a dissonância irada das Esquisitonas nem a dramaticidade brega de Celestina Warbeck, agradando a todas as faixas de idade.

O show começou e luzes coloridas substituíram a iluminação normal, depois de duas baladas românticas, as garotas iniciaram a canção "I put a spell on you" e Draco fez um gesto indicando que iria sair do salão. Pouco tempo depois Harry o seguiu andando pelos corredores agora desertos seguindo a magia dele. Fora da mira dos aurores e da tropa de Rony, o moreno entrou na ala presidencial e se viu puxado pela abertura de uma porta, sendo abraçado e beijado com sofreguidão. Recuperando-se da surpresa, ele começou a corresponder o beijo com vontade, travando uma batalha de línguas que se prolongou até que os dois perdessem o fôlego.

- Deuses Harry! Eu estava com saudade de te beijar assim, nossa vida tem estado tão corrida. - Falou o loiro afogueado.

- Tem certeza que foi só uma saudade repentina? Não teve nada haver com o fato de ver o Robards e se lembrar do que você falou para ele no salão da Alta Corte? Confesse Draco, o que você quer mesmo é ser estupendamente fodido. – sussurrou Harry na orelha do loiro. A reação foi instantânea.

- Não seja grosso! Eu só estava com saudade dos seus beijos apaixonados, agora perdeu a graça. Me deixa sair. – retrucou emburrado e corando, conseguindo com isso uma risada baixa do outro.

- Ah Draco, acho que não, você provocou, agora aguente. - O loiro tentou sair do abraço se remexendo com todas as forças, mas não era páreo para o marido que o prensou de encontro à porta e se esfregou no quadril dele, que mordeu os lábios para não gemer.

Harry iniciou outro beijo, quase punitivo enquanto se esfregava no loiro que tentava resistir. Com um jogo de corpo, Harry enfiou uma das pernas entre as coxas de Draco e se empurrou com mais força, arrancando um gemido agoniado do outro que empinou o quadril e se colou no moreno que comentou num tom divertido: - Você realmente é uma perfeita concubina de demônio, me provoca e depois nega!

Antes que Draco pudesse pensar em algo sarcástico para dizer seus lábios foram mais uma vez cobertos pelos do marido. Quando o beijo suavizou ele viu a oportunidade de escapar e torcendo o corpo tentou se soltar, mas o moreno previu o movimento e assim que ele virou de costas o aperto aumentou e o loiro se viu prensado na parede com Harry pressionado de encontro às suas costas.

Virando o rosto de lado e tendo as mãos presas entre as de Harry, ele estava ficando irritado e reclamou:

- Eu não gosto de ser tratado desta maneira!

Então o moreno o prensou mais fortemente contra a parede e fez um movimento circular com o quadril encaixando-se no traseiro de Draco que sentiu a dureza da ereção entre suas nádegas e não conseguiu conter um gemido.

Com um sorriso sacana o outro replicou: - Você gosta... Eu sei que você gosta.

O loiro ainda tentou argumentar: - Me larga.

Mas Harry inclinou-se para frente e, em seguida, Draco pôde sentir o hálito quente contra a sua nuca pouco antes do moreno traçar os contornos de sua orelha com a ponta da língua, deslizando até um ponto sensível e fazendo seu corpo estremecer por inteiro.

- E assim você também gosta? - Insistiu o moreno repetindo o movimento mais lentamente deixando uma trilha úmida e morna no lóbulo de sua orelha. O loiro fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu os dentes dele resvalarem delicadamente por sua pele. Harry esfregou os quadris contra bunda de Draco e ele não conseguiu frear os gemidos que escapavam de sua garganta. O desejo era tão forte que doía, apesar de seu lado racional saber que estar pressionado e imobilizado contra aquela parede fria fosse errado, tudo parecia tremendamente certo naquele momento.

- Eu não quero... - Respondeu ele com a pouca dignidade que lhe restava.

- Mentiroso. - A resposta foi sussurrada contra sua orelha e sentiu uma das mãos do marido escorregarem de sua cintura para frente de suas calças deslizando a palma pelo volume perfeitamente desenhado contra o tecido fino. - Então você não me quer? - Perguntou o moreno enquanto seus dedos passeavam pela linha dura e pulsante da ereção do loiro, retrucando em seguida: - Mas o pequeno Draco está me dizendo justamente o contrário.

- Me larga. - Draco empurrou o corpo para trás com toda sua força e Harry aproveitou o movimento para deslizar a mão até o fecho e abrir a braguilha sem dificuldade.

- Sempre pronto para a batalha meu querido? - Zombou o moreno ao encontrar apenas pele quente e pelos macios, no lugar da cueca – Ou você já estava com tudo planejado?

O outro gemeu desesperado com os movimentos dos dedos longos tocando sua intimidade e se fechando em torno de seu pênis inchado.

- Às vezes eu te detesto!

- Eu já ouvi isto antes, mas é difícil acreditar tendo a prova contrária literalmente em minha mão. - Ronronou o moreno enquanto a mão acariciava com gentileza toda a extensão de Draco passando o polegar sobre a ponta e recolhendo a gota de líquido viscoso que escapava. A velocidade dos movimentos aumentou e desistindo de lutar Draco começou a estocar. Seu coração disparou o jogando numa espiral de sensações maravilhosas, mas de repente a mão de Harry o soltou e ele o ouviu perguntar: - Quase chegando lá meu amor?

Draco se recusou a responder, rangendo os dentes; e o moreno com um puxão fez as imaculadas calças brancas descerem até seus joelhos. O loiro sentiu um movimento e ouviu o barulho de uma fivela de metal sendo aberta e som de tecido sendo puxado, sentindo em seguida e ereção quente do marido se esfregando nele.

Fechando os olhos o loiro tentava retomar o ritmo de sua respiração quando dois dedos foram colocados sobre seus lábios e uma ordem sussurrada se seguiu: - Molhe-os com bastante saliva.

Ele retrucou ainda fazendo manha: - Porque você não usa um feitiço lubrificante?

E a resposta veio num tom rouco: - Por que toda esta ala está com alarme de feitiços. Qualquer magia executada vai soar um alerta e em dois minutos a tropa de Rony vai estar aqui. Que me conste você não quer ser pego numa situação destas e acabar sendo a manchete do Profeta com direito a foto e um artigo escandaloso escrito pela Skeeter.

O loiro resmungou algo inteligível.

- Vamos Draco, ou você vai levar em seco. - Sem alternativas o loiro abriu lentamente a boca tomando os dedos de Harry e molhando-os generosamente com saliva, deslizando a língua em movimentos sugestivos e arrancando um gemido estrangulado do marido que retirou os dedos e em seguida ele sentiu a umidade tateando entre suas nádegas. Sem aviso ele encontrou sua entrada e empurrou os dois dedos para dentro.

Draco prendeu a respiração e se enrijeceu; a sensação era de queimação, mas Harry não estava fazendo nenhum movimento, esperando seu corpo se adaptar de relaxar. Lutando para controlar a respiração, sentia o coração bater desenfreado contra suas costelas, e se entregou ao sentir a outra mão do moreno acariciá-lo dos ombros até a base da coluna em movimentos suaves enquanto murmurava: - Devagar, relaxa... - E em pouco tempo ele conseguia movimentar os dedos que foram subitamente retirados e substituídos por algo maior e também molhado de saliva. Draco firmou as duas mãos na parede ao sentir um dos braços rodear sua cintura e a ponta da ereção insinuar-se para dentro de seu corpo, se empurrando até os dois estarem completamente colados.

- Merda. - O loiro reclamou baixinho e Harry se acomodou melhor fazendo o outro gemer e encostar a cabeça no ombro largo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Disse o moreno escorregando a mão da cintura para a ereção do loiro e com algumas estocadas o interesse de Draco foi reavivado. - Assim está melhor?

A cabeça do loiro foi novamente de encontro ao ombro de Harry enquanto a calejada palma da mão morena o masturbava em movimentos conhecedores, o fazendo estremecer e a queimação praticamente sumir, sendo substituída pela familiar e agradável sensação de preenchimento. Então veio um gesto de assentimento, que o moreno tomou como permissão para se movimentar, estocando bem lentamente. Mudando minimamente o ângulo de entrada ele sentiu Draco tremer e rosnar: - Oh! Aí... Assim...

Draco firmou mais os braços contra a parede e abriu mais as pernas, empinando o traseiro e permitindo que o outro fosse mais profundamente; na estocada seguinte sua próstata foi atingida em cheio, o fazendo cerrar os olhos com força e por detrás das pálpebras luzes vibrantes espocavam.

- Aqui? – perguntou o moreno ao investir uma vez mais e ouvir o marido suspirar e falar: - Oh! Oh! Harry, sim! Sim...

O moreno grunhiu firmando uma das mãos no quadril de Draco e acelerou os movimentos, a cabeça do loiro pendeu para frente e finas mechas de cabelo cobriram o rosto corado escapando do cuidadoso penteado enquanto ele respirava com esforço ouvindo o barulho metálico da fivela do cinto do outro batendo ritmicamente a cada arremetida e o som do choque dos corpos. A mão do moreno acelerou os movimentos em estocadas curtas e fortes.

Todo o corpo de Draco começou a vibrar e ele sentiu aquele aperto na base da coluna e os testículos subirem, indicando que seu orgasmo se aproximava.

- Harry.. - ele ofegou asperamente: - Harry, por favor ...

- Ok, ok … - respondeu o outro, acrescentando aos movimentos uma pequena girada de pulso, acariciando a cabeça hipersensível da ereção do loiro e acelerando ainda mais as estocadas no canal apertado.

- Inferno, Draco! Você é sempre tão quente e tão apertado... - O ritmo ficou ainda mais rápido e um tanto errático, mas a cada entrada a próstata do loiro era tocada e o polegar de Harry resvalando pela cabeça de seu pênis o levou ao céu. Ele estava flutuando entre dois prazeres, sendo empalado e ao mesmo tempo masturbado com maestria, o levando à beira do abismo. - Harry, eu vou... Eu vou...

- Eu também... - O moreno arquejou contra a sua orelha, o corpo de Draco tremeu, e em segundos estava pintando a parede na frente dele com seu prazer, apertando o sexo de Harry que grunhiu e estremeceu colado às suas costas, gozando até tombar para frente e apoiar o peso sobre o loiro, cujos braços encostados na parede eram a única coisa que o impedia de desabar no chão. Sentindo-se no fim de suas forças ele suspirou e com a voz um tanto fraca falou:

- Harry, você é muito pesado, eu vou cair.

- Desculpe - O outro falou, e em seguida uma mão morena se espalmou na parede ao lado da cabeça loira, aliviando o peso em suas costas e ele avisou:

- Eu vou sair agora, certo?

Draco concordou com um gesto, mas mesmo assim chiou ao sentir Harry escorregar para fora dele. Ele ficaria dolorido, mas havia valido a pena.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou o moreno ao ver o rosto de Draco se contrair.

- Humhum... Só preciso de um tempinho para me recuperar. - Disse o loiro virando a cabeça no ombro do marido e oferecendo os lábios para o beijo que veio preguiçoso e doce.

Enquanto Draco pensava em como limpar aquela bagunça sem magia, o moreno analisava os potes dispostos sobre o tampo da pia, sim, eles estavam num dos toaletes da ala ministerial, e com um sorriso pegou diversos pacotinhos retangulares tratando de abrir o primeiro enquanto comentava:

- O Kingsley definitivamente incorporou algumas coisas do tempo em que trabalhou com os trouxas. - Abrindo uma das embalagens ele tirou um par de lenços umedecidos e se limpou.

Curioso, o loiro se virou para o marido e viu o que ele estava segurando. Também pegou alguns pacotinhos e falou: - Neste caso a trouxice foi providencial, embora eu preferisse um banho... - As palavras morreram assim que Draco viu sua imagem refletida no espelho:

- Pela varinha de Morgana! Eu pareço uma cama desarrumada! Estou suado, vermelho e todo amassado! Olha o estado do meu cabelo, que desastre! Como vamos voltar para a festa amarrotados deste jeito?

E o moreno retrucou brincalhão: - Ainda bem que sou um homem precavido. – enquanto falava isto tirava do bolso da veste a capa da invisibilidade sob o olhar atento e desconfiado do loiro. – Nunca se sabe quando se vai precisar de algo assim. – o loiro estalou a língua a isso.

- Tudo certo Harry, mas não vamos conseguir nos esconder por inteiro.

- Bem, então vamos ter de improvisar. Quando chegarmos perto do salão de baile, você fica debaixo da capa, lança os feitiços necessários em mim, e enquanto eu distraio o pessoal da segurança, você pode fazer os seus até ficar perfeito como você gosta.

O plano improvisado funcionou e os dois chegaram a tempo de ouvir a última música do show, que todos cantavam juntos e aplaudiam de pé. Como o local estava iluminado somente por luzes coloridas e todos prestavam atenção nas cantoras, parecia que ninguém havia notado a escapulida, mas os dois foram recebidos pelos olhares de Pansy e Hermione, que pareciam saber exatamente o que eles andaram aprontando.

Quando Draco sentou cuidadosamente na cadeira sem conseguir reprimir uma pequena careta, a velha amiga alfinetou: - Discretíssimo, não é mesmo meu caro?

E ele revidou enquanto pegava uma taça de champanhe: - Fica quieta Pansy!

O loiro mal tinha terminado a frase quando sentiu a magia que lhe deu uma sensação de frescor e alívio naquela parte tão delicada e bem dolorida de seu corpo. Tomado de surpresa, quase pulou da cadeira, fazendo um pouco do champanhe entornar da taça e molhar o punho de sua camisa.

Olhando feio para Hermione que estava com a varinha discretamente apontada para ele, viu que Harry também fitava a amiga com as sobrancelhas levantadas e o rosto vermelho, mas a mulher calmamente retrucou:

- Foi só um feitiço curativo. Eu acredito que vocês vão aproveitar ao máximo a noite sem as crianças, e depois disto a festinha particular pode continuar sem desconforto.

Os dois homens exclamaram ao mesmo tempo: - Hermione!

A castanha nem se abalou, lançou um sorriso de lado para o casal e piscou para Pansy que sorria igualmente, aos dois só restou a capitulação.

Logo depois as cantoras anunciaram o início do baile e se despediram do público sob aplausos. A banda começou tocando um clássico, levando a maioria dos casais para a pista iluminada.

Pansy arrastou Draco e Greg saiu de fininho para conversar com um parceiro de negócios, sobrando Harry e Hermione na mesa, e o olhar da castanha não deixava espaço para duvidas. Como o moreno sabia que viria um interrogatório, resolveu cortar a conversa levando a amiga para dançar.

No final da noite, os convidados mais velhos já haviam saído e a banda tocou músicas mais agitadas, finalizando o evento com uma seleção romântica irresistível. Tanto que Rony conseguiu dar uma escapadinha para dançar com a esposa, Pansy dançou com Greg, mas a chuva de flashes recaiu em Draco e Harry que dançaram as duas músicas finais em perfeita sintonia, parecendo mais apaixonados do que nunca. Manchete certeira do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte.

DHDHDHDHD

O dinheiro retornado aos cofres públicos além das melhorias imediatas, também serviu para a criação de um fundo de desenvolvimento social, sendo ofertado em forma de empréstimos com juro baixíssimo e longo prazo de pagamento, melhoria nas condições dos vilarejos mágicos bem como a criação de cursos de aperfeiçoamento e incentivo para a abertura de novos negócios.

Para os seres mágicos e reforma ministerial foi uma verdadeira revolução. Modificações nas leis, campanhas de conscientização, formação de cooperativas de trabalho e facilidade com o crédito, estavam pouco a pouco tirando os menos favorecidos do ostracismo social.

Um ano mais tarde foi criado o Departamento da Integração, comandado por Arthur Weasley, com o objetivo de auxiliar os bruxos que vivam nas comunidades trouxas, orientar os trouxas casados com bruxos e servir como uma ponte entre os dois mundos sem ferir o Estatuto do Sigilo.

No centro de Londres, foi criado o Merlin´s Café, comandado pelos ex-caçadores de recompensas Angie e Nate. A loira simpática atendia o balcão e se revelou uma excelente barista (1). Nate se achou na cozinha, fazendo deliciosos sanduíches, muitos bules de um perfeito chá inglês e suculentos caldos quentes nos meses de inverno.

O ambiente era simples, lembrando vagamente o Três Vassouras com mesas de madeira rústica e cadeiras com assentos de couro, mas os balcões frigoríficos que exibiam os lanches caprichados e a máquina italiana de café eram cem por cento trouxas.

Para os bruxos necessitados de ajuda havia a sala da administração, com uma lareira ligada diretamente na sala de Arthur, onde a camaradagem do senhor ruivo e a competência dos funcionários conseguia, na maioria das vezes, soluções rápidas e satisfatórias para os problemas apresentados.

O local virou um ponto de encontro dos que sentiam saudade dos modos bruxos. Havia inclusive pacotinhos dos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e kits de chocolates da Dedos de Mel. Boa parte dos quitutes ali servidos, assim como os bolos de caldeirão e outras iguarias, eram feitos sob encomenda por uma cooperativa de elfos confeiteiros.

Um dos clientes assíduos era o doutor Gordon, que foi de grande ajuda para a divulgação do local.

Um renovado mundo mágico de desenhava na Grã-Bretanha.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

(1) _Barista_ é o profissional tecnicamente especializado em cafés e seus derivados. Esse profissional é responsável por preparar e servir cafés, sejam expressos, comuns ou especiais, além de desenvolver bebidas à base de café, com licores, cremes, bebidas alcoólicas, etc. O barista deve ter profundo conhecimento sobre a história do café, as características do grão, os processos de plantio, colheita, torra e moagem, além de conhecimento de detalhes da extração da bebida.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Bem, ai está mais um cap de nossa saga, este foi todo feito pela Topaz, então elogios, por favor, que ela merece.

Sim, até o lemon é dela, não ficou ótimo? Queria eu ser prensada assim numa parede! *arrepio*

Não sei vcs mais eu adorei o castigo da sapa, foi tão bravo que no fim ela preferia ir pra Azkaban. Alguém ai ficou com dó dela?

Notaram minha participação especial? Eba! Essa personagem foi criada de presente para mim pela To, e eu a adoro.

E vamos dar parabéns para a Paulawot pelo rebento que acabou de ter! Moça, curta muito seu bebe!

Estamos quase no fim da saga gente, mas ainda temos algumas cartas na manga: quem quer lemon? XD

Beijos!

**Nota da Topaz:**

Oi povo! Pois é, eu cometi o capítulo inteiro e sei que escrevi que nem uma louca, mas tinha tanto para contar... E a batráquia da Umbridge realmente merecia um parágrafo especial.

Bem, se a Fabiana gostou da lemon, então deve dar para o gasto, mas as próximas são dela, e AFFFF! Dão até calor.

A repórter Fabiana merecia aparecer, só para fazer a Skeeter querer arrancar as unhas do pé com os dentes de tanta inveja. Quem manda ser uma língua de trapo com mau gosto para se vestir?

E Paulawot, parabéns pelo bebê! Eles dão um trabalhão, mas são maravilhosos!

Beijo no coração guria!

Samara Kiss, eu sei que é um capítulo monstro, mas tem a vingancinha deles contra a Dolores e a tão esperada lemon. Estou desculpada?

Aguardamos vocês no próximo capítulo que será o penúltimo!


	35. No mundo mágico dos trouxas

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**DHDHDHDHDH**

**Extra 12 – No mundo mágico dos trouxas**

Sentado numa confortável espreguiçadeira protegida do sol causticante e saboreando um geladíssimo suco de abacaxi com hortelã, ele olhava os familiares brincando na piscina do hotel, relembrando de tempos passados.

Sempre lhe disseram que o tempo voa quando a gente está se divertindo; e com um sorriso de lado ele mentalmente acrescentou ao pensamento que mesmo não se divertindo, o tempo também passava mais rápido do que se desejaria. Houve tempos maravilhosos, uma sombra passou pelos olhos metalinos, outros nem tanto, alguns momentos de desespero e dor; mas somando tudo, os anos foram generosos para com ele e a família.

Bella já estava com onze anos! Pelos Deuses! Sua menina estaria ingressando em Hogwarts dentro de dez dias... E os gêmeos, aquelas coisinhas minúsculas que cabiam na palma da mão, haviam completado oito anos.

Esta viagem fora escolha da filha mais velha, seriam suas últimas férias como uma "bruxa sem varinha", a partir de Setembro ela seria considerada responsável por sua magia, e decidira comemorar a nova etapa com toda a família, vinte dias nos parques Disney da Flórida "curtindo o lado sem magia da vida!". Até mesmo ela já estava saturada dos paparazzi que os seguiam para todos os lados, e a mudança de continente parecia ter feito bem a todos.

A hospedagem estava se revelando realmente soberba, ou como brincara a filha, digna de dois príncipes e sua família real. A escolha do hotel também foi dela, eles estavam acomodados no recém-inaugurado "Sunny Dreams"(1), um resort temático, onde todas as suítes eram decoradas com temas de filmes animados da famosa produtora que se passaram em locais de clima quente.

Como dinheiro não era problema, a família ocupava os "Aposentos do Sultão", uma das suítes mais luxuosas do lugar baseada no filme Aladim. O quarto das crianças era decorado com as colchas de personagens, painéis coloridos nas paredes, luminárias em motivos árabes e até um banheiro temático. A sala que se ligava com os aposentos do casal era ampla, com área para refeições, frigobar, sofás confortáveis, pufes, montanhas de almofadas de seda, videogame e um home-theater.

O quarto do casal parecia um sonho das mil e uma noites. Piso de ladrilhos em mosaico, tapetes persas legítimos, uma imensa cama de quatro colunas com um dossel de seda franjada e a cabeceira trabalhada em motivo de arabescos, belos vasos de vidro soprado sempre ostentando flores frescas e perfumadas sobre os aparadores. Um conjunto de toucador todo em ferro batido e espelhos de cristal, duas poltronas belamente estofadas em seda e as luminárias filigranadas completavam a atmosfera oriental. E o banheiro então... Sem comentários! Só a banheira já era um show à parte. Postada sobre um tablado de madeira, a enorme peça semitransparente era iluminada por leds coloridos, fazendo a função de cromoterapia conforme o acionamento do controle remoto. Na parede de fundo um pequeno jardim de papiros recebia iluminação natural e o teto era decorado por um belíssimo painel/luminária todo recortado em arabescos fornecia uma iluminação suave e tornava o clima sedutor.

Uma sucessão de risadas cortou sua linha de pensamentos e ele voltou a olhar para a piscina, onde os três filhos se juntaram para dar um "caldo" no papai, que era impiedosamente puxado e empurrado por seus três diabinhos trapaceiros. Depois de alguns mergulhos e safanões, ele se soltou e saiu da água, chamando a atenção de vários hóspedes.

Com o olhar estreitado, ele contava até dez para conter a vontade de azarar aqueles enxeridos. Por Circe! Dez anos de casados, três filhos, uma vida um tanto corrida, mas feliz e ele ainda sentia um ciúme enorme do marido. Opa! Aquela "palavra" não existia em seu dicionário, não mesmo. Mas pensando bem, que olhassem; aquela criatura de pele morena, barriga de tanquinho, com um belo par de coxas e lindos olhos verdes pertencia a ele. Mesmo que tivesse vontade de arrancar os olhos daquelas atrevidas que ficavam de olho comprido no volume entre as pernas ou babando pelo traseiro redondo e durinho. Quem desfrutava daquilo tudo era ele, Draco Malfoy-Potter, legítimo esposo e amante ardoroso daquele pedaço de homem.

Harry parecia ler seus pensamentos, mesmo ele usando óculos de sol com as lentes espelhadas, aquele homem infernal lia suas expressões com uma facilidade alarmante. Sorrindo abertamente e provocando suspiros naquelas desabridas, o moreno chegou até a espreguiçadeira ao lado da dele e pegando uma toalha secou os cabelos, sempre sorrindo. Até que ele perdeu a paciência e cortou:

- Tudo bem, você é um trintão lindo e gostoso que aparenta ter no mínimo uns dez anos menos. Agora chega de showzinho e passa o protetor solar nas minhas costas, por favor?

- Até parece que você não está protegido por um feitiço anti-solar e que o efeito do creme que nós trouxemos dura umas seis horas mesmo entrando na água, não é?- Retrucou o outro com desdenhosa diversão.

O loiro que ostentava um leve tom dourado por conta de uma visitinha no SPA do hotel não se deu por vencido: - Seja bonzinho, eu adoro sentir suas mãos deslizando pela minha pele, vai... - E abaixando os óculos, no fundo dos olhos cinzentos brilhava um convite, uma promessa que seria cumprida quando estivessem a sós.

Harry graciosamente se rendeu ao loiro e com diligência espalhou o creme nas costas do marido, que retribuiu a gentileza e chamou os filhos para renovarem a proteção solar. Ele sorria interiormente ao ver as caras de espanto das oferecidas ao ouvirem as crianças chamar a ambos de papai.

Obviamente ele também era alvo de muitos olhares e chegara a ouvir algumas cantadas. O corpo ainda esguio, a musculatura discreta e bem proporcionada, o porte elegante e os cabelos longos daquele raro tom de loiro platinado eram um chamariz. E com a pele dourada o cabelo parecia quase prateado. Hospedado no coração de um mundo de fantasia, várias crianças e algumas não tão crianças haviam perguntado se ele era um príncipe encantado a procura de sua princesa. Os homens davam aquelas olhadas famintas, mas não se atreviam a chegar perto. Ele se divertia com as atenções e sabia que Harry estava vigilante, mas nada o impedia de sentir ciúme de SEU moreno.

Pelo jeito, naquele pedacinho de mundo os loiros eram os galantes príncipes encantados, mas muitas mulheres e boa parte dos "entendidos" que circulavam por ali pareciam bastante dispostos a se enredar com o tipo "alto, moreno e perigoso", o que nenhum deles desconfiava, era que loiros ciumentos podiam ser muito, mas muito mais, perigosos.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Na tarde seguinte a programação incluiu um lanche num daqueles lugares feitos para as crianças, com muitos jogos eletrônicos, carrossel, pinball e labirinto de cordas e túneis que acabavam com a criançada descendo por um escorregador direto numa piscina de bolinhas coloridas. A comida era um mar de bobagens que os pequenos adoravam como pizzas, hambúrgueres, batatinhas fritas e uma infinita variedade de refrigerantes esquisitos.

Felizmente a direção do lugar teve piedade dos adultos e um cardápio mais civilizado com saladas e grelhados acompanhados de sucos naturais alimentavam os pais cansados depois de um dia inteiro de maratona por tantas atrações. Draco estava vigiando seu trio, que apesar de comportados, eram crianças rodeadas por mais brinquedos e atividades do que poderiam imaginar, sem contar que estavam entre os trouxas. Seu foco era principalmente os gêmeos, pois no caso de algum susto muito grande ou acidente, poderiam liberar ondas de magia fazendo coisas imprevisíveis acontecerem.

Claro que seus filhos eram treinados no básico da magia e até podiam fazer alguns truques sem varinha, mas uma onda de magia inconsciente podia afetar muita coisa, então era melhor manter os olhos bem abertos.

Harry estava na fila dos pedidos, aguardando sua vez de ser atendido quando sentiu alguém praticamente se dependurar em seu pescoço e o apertar num forte abraço. Segurando os braços que o rodeavam, ele afastou a pessoa e sorriu ao reconhecer a caçadora americana e sua primeira ficante, Halley.

Sorrindo e retribuindo o abraço, ele ganhou dois beijos no rosto e os dois se engajaram numa conversa que era acompanhada de longe por um certo loiro, que começou a se irritar diante da familiaridade daquela coisinha de cabelo crespo que estava com a mão pousada no braço do seu marido e sorria sem parar, bebendo cada palavra dita pelo moreno. Alguém teria de se explicar mais tarde!

Sentiu sua pressão arterial subir, quando a coisinha seguiu Harry, sorrindo sem parar, mas felizmente ela desgrudou e foi para fora da lanchonete.

Quando o moreno chegou equilibrando uma enorme bandeja lotada de lanches ele estava com o rosto sério quando perguntou:

- Alguém conhecido?

E o outro respondeu: - Incrível não é mesmo? Estamos em outro continente, e dentro deste enorme parque eu encontro uma caçadora conhecida!

- É... Elas te farejam onde quer que você esteja.

- Foi pura coincidência! Eu não via a Halley há uns doze anos. Não precisa ficar com ciúme.

- Malfoys não sentem ciúme! É somente uma questão de respeito ao espaço pessoal, ela estava pendurada em você, parecia um polvo e também não parava de te beijar.

- Draco! Se isto não é ciúme...

- E não é. Conversamos depois. As crianças estão chegando.

Depois do lanche e mais uma hora de brincadeiras, o casal convenceu os filhos a voltarem para o hotel, mas Draco continuava muito calado.

As crianças se estiraram na sala para ver um filme e os dois sentaram no sofá. O moreno sabia que o marido estava chateado e puxou conversa:

- Draco, a Halley era do nosso círculo, eu a conheci em Londres enquanto ela perseguia bruxos de uma seita estranha, e foi uma surpresa encontrá-la.

- Sem dúvida uma surpresa boa.

- Não posso negar, ela me ajudou a superar um episódio muito ruim, eu realmente tenho boas lembranças.

- Você estava todo animadinho!

- Deuses Draco! Não tem razão para esta ciumeira!

- Já disse que não é ciúme, mas faz bastante tempo que EU não te vejo sorrir daquele jeito para MIM. Por acaso você está a fim de variar o cardápio?

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Eu sou casado e feliz! Você está precisando desencanar!

- E eu vou mesmo! Tchau!

- Aonde você vai?

- Lembrar que eu ainda sou um homem deslumbrante. - Levantando do sofá, o loiro saiu pela porta da suíte e entrou no elevador sem olhar para trás, lutando como nunca para sufocar as emoções que insistiam em assaltá-lo.

Harry parecendo ter levado um tapa, ficou olhando para a porta; e um brilho diferente coruscou no fundo das íris verdes. Ele foi direto até o telefone e alguns minutos mais tarde uma das babás de plantão chegou. O moreno depois de dar as instruções deu boa noite aos filhos explicou que ele e Draco iriam jantar fora e namorar um pouquinho.

O trio deu boa noite e Bella muito sapeca falou: - Então eu acho que você deveria combinar com a babá para vir nos buscar para o desjejum e a recreação da manhã. Pela sua cara vai ser um namoro bem comprido.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e muito surpreso perguntou: - Bella! Isto é coisa que se diga para o seu pai?

A menina com um sorriso muito Malfoy retrucou: - Ora papai! Por acaso você gostaria de nós três pulando na sua cama amanhã pela manhã bem cedinho? Você sabe muito bem que o papai Draco fica num humor sombrio se não fizer o sono da beleza.

E sorrindo ele respondeu: - Certo minha filha, você tem toda razão! Obrigado pela lembrança!

E a loirinha sorridente acenou dando um último conselho: - Juízo, hein!

Revirando os olhos Harry pensou:_ - Sem dúvida ela vai para a Sonserina!_

Com certeza Draco estava no piano bar do hotel, esfriando a cabeça com alguns drinques e mais tarde voltaria para o quarto, e então ele teria uma grande surpresa.

Algo tilintou lá no fundo do coração do moreno arrancando dele um sorriso estranho e triste. Estava na hora de esclarecer as coisas entre eles, era dolorido demais ver Draco se afastando daquela maneira.

Bella na sua tenra idade não havia entendido completamente as ações do pai loiro nem captado a torrente de emoções que aquelas poucas palavras haviam desencadeado em Harry, que havia notado as pequenas mudanças do marido e não agüentava mais aquele suspense.

Se necessário fosse ele tomaria para si a total responsabilidade do elo com os bruxos, liberando Draco de este dever para que eles pudessem retomar a vida de antes. Sua prioridade era a felicidade do marido e dos filhos.

No final das contas ele sempre seria um herói, ainda que não o quisesse, e a sina dos paladinos da justiça parecia persegui-lo como um carma infalível. Proporcionar aos outros o que nunca conseguiria para si: desfrutar plenamente paz, amor felicidade, e ter uma vida plena em família.

Mas esta noite tudo seria esclarecido. Ainda que num futuro próximo tivesse que ficar de fora, ele faria o possível para assegurar a paz e a felicidade de Draco e de seus filhos.

Com um olhar triste ele suspirou e pensou:- _Eu nunca quis ser um herói. _

E do fundo de sua mente uma voz que ele sabia ser a de seu mentor o respondeu: - _Não se escolhe ser um herói Harry, simplesmente se é. - _Essa era uma verdade incontestável, e suspirando novamente ele começou a traçar os planos para mais tarde.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Depois de alguns drinques no refinado bar do hotel e várias cantadas respondidas com sorrisos e brindes de champanhe, Draco percebeu que o único olhar de desejo que ele realmente apreciava receber era o lançado por um par de olhos verde esmeralda. Resolveu voltar para a suíte da família depois de ser abordado por um homem de olhar insolente que teve a audácia de lhe perguntar quanto custava o "programa" por uma noite inteira; e ele teve que se segurar muito para não azarar o maldito ali mesmo.

Mas sua voz interior o alfinetava dizendo que aquilo fora o resultado de sua própria estupidez. Tinha agido como um idiota naquele final de tarde, seu orgulho o impedindo de confessar que sentia muito ciúmes de Harry. _Não se esqueça da inveja, Malfoy, não esqueça a inveja._ Sim, seu lado mais odioso sabia muito bem como cutucar exatamente onde doía mais.

Nos três primeiros anos do elo com os cabeças do esquema de corrupção, eles pareciam uma unidade. A magia dos dois ainda mais entrelaçada, o deslumbre de ver seu poder mágico aumentar e os conhecimentos passados pelo elo se integrando neles. Draco sempre foi um bruxo talentoso, que teve seu poder aumentado com o fato de se transformar num animago e ainda mais com o elo.

Foram tempos de muitas reuniões com o pessoal do Ministério, ajustes pessoais para se adaptar aos novos fluxos de magia, madrugadas de troca de ideias, colocando os comprometidos na linha, organizando as ações de cada um, cuidando para que os parentes dos falecidos na ação também sentissem a força do elo e seguissem as determinações do governo.

E a vida pessoal um tanto corrida para cuidar da casa e dos filhos também era motivo de união.

Então as coisas começaram a entrar nos eixos; a vida ficou mais calma, os gêmeos com quatro anos já estavam bastante independentes e Bella com sete anos já estudava há um ano com tutores e estava se saindo muito bem.

As reuniões rarearam, os ajustes no elo eram poucos e muitas vezes executados por Harry diretamente no Ministério. E ele, Draco, ficou com tempo livre para retomar os negócios da família e cuidar da casa, porém o marido continuava muito solicitado.

Tudo parecia bem, mas com o passar do tempo certas coisas aqui e ali começaram a incomodar o loiro, quase sem perceber as mágoas foram se somando, e a ligação matrimonial parecia ter enfraquecido. De alguma forma eles estavam se distanciando, embora o sexo continuasse ótimo.

Chegando à porta da suíte, sua mente se agitava com perguntas sem fim: - S_erá que o moreno estaria muito bravo com ele? Será que desta vez ele havia conseguido chegar no limite da paciência do marido? Merlin! Ele mesmo admitia que estava merecendo uma repreensão! Há tempos que ele estava se comportando como uma diva ofendida, fazendo tempestades por nada, muitas vezes ignorando as perguntas que se desenhavam nos olhos de Harry e que não eram verbalizadas para evitar discussões infrutíferas, os meios que ele encontrava para se esquivar de toques ou de palavras que não queria sentir ou ouvir... Bem, era chegada a hora de entrar na cova da fera e encarar o que lhe esperava._

Abrindo a porta, tudo o que ele viu foi uma luz fraquinha e o silêncio reinante. As crianças pareciam estar dormindo e a porta do quarto deles estava fechada, sem nenhuma réstia de luz se filtrando por ela.

Será que Harry também havia saído? E se ele tivesse marcado um encontro com a tal caçadora? Não era o feitio do marido, mas o moreno não era santo, e depois da sua atitude ridícula saindo portas afora...

Tomou animo para enfrentar o leão do outro lado. Abriu a porta dando um passo para dentro fechando-a silenciosamente atrás de si, tudo estava escuro e quieto demais. Outro passo à frente – Harry? - E todo o resto foi a sensação de ter sido imobilizado e tragado pela escuridão.

Voltando do breve desmaio, ainda um tanto atordoado, notou que não conseguia ver nada, e sentiu cheiro de algo conhecido... Couro! Sua pele registrou a sensação de pelos... Então ele se deu conta de que estava nu sobre uma colcha de pele animal e ao tentar se mexer constatou que estava imobilizado por cordas, totalmente imobilizado! Abrindo a boca para despejar sua raiva, notou que estava amordaçado também!

Por Modred! Que coisa mais humilhante! Nu, vendado, amordaçado e completamente imobilizado. Merlin! Não conseguia nem fechar as malditas pernas!

Mas sua irritação se transformou em raiva ao ouvir a voz do marido despida de emoções:

- Fez bom proveito do seu passeio Draco? Sentiu-se valorizado ao ser cobiçado por estranhos? Seu ego está satisfeito, ou como você mesmo disse, ainda está com vontade de variar o cardápio?

A reação dele foi se retorcer tentando soltar-se das amarras, mas o moreno avisou:

- Nem tente se soltar. Estas cordas de seda são fortes como aço e dei nós bastante seguros, você só vai se machucar se forçar demais. - Realmente o toque das cordas era sedoso, assim como a venda e a mordaça pareciam feitos de pano macio.

Sob a venda nos olhos um clarão súbito, um crepitar e então uma brisa que lhe trouxe o cheiro de fumaça e alguns minutos mais tarde o cheiro de café invadiu suas narinas. Café... Harry tinha paixão pela bebida tão plebéia.

Mas se o marido estava fazendo café sobre uma fogueira e ele deitado numa manta de pele, eles estavam provavelmente num daqueles cenários criados pela magia do moreno.

A brisa que varria o local era fria e a posição incomoda. No fundo sabia que merecia algum castigo pelas idiotices cometidas. Moveu o corpo buscando uma posição mais confortável. Por Excalibur, aquela manta estava estendida diretamente sobre o chão! E a outra que o cobria deixava o vento gelado passar.

Os minutos se estenderam, e a privação sensorial começou a cobrar seu preço o fazendo sobressaltar-se ao mínimo ruído e o seu mau gênio foi despertando com cada vez mais força.

O silencio de Harry o estava irritando. Se ele fosse puni-lo que o fizesse de uma vez, por todos os demônios do inferno! Ele estava odiando se sentir tão vulnerável, mesmo que o único a vê-lo naquela situação fosse Harry.

O tempo estava passando e nada...

O desgosto de si mesmo pela besteira de ir até o bar do hotel a fim de atiçar Harry e ser paquerado se juntou ao fato humilhante de estar sendo feito prisioneiro do próprio marido romperam completamente suas comportas emocionais.

O desejo de ferir veio junto com a sede por mais poder, sempre tão presente na genética dos Malfoy. Afinal ele era um puro sangue, herdeiro de uma das famílias da elite bruxa. Naturalmente ele é quem deveria ter o controle sobre seus iguais e não um mero meio sangue, que mesmo depois de anos convivendo na sociedade bruxa se embaralhava miseravelmente com os costumes e regras de etiqueta. Um gosto amargo espalhou-se por sua boca; amargo como ele próprio estava se sentindo naquele momento.

Precisava destilar aquele fel, injuriar, brigar e quem sabe até tirar sangue daquele que o sujeitara a tão degradante situação.

Quatro anos de pequenos desacertos se condensaram numa explosão de magia que conseguiu fazer a venda em seus olhos escorregar.

Seu descontrole não teve uma razão única, foi o somatório de frustrações acumuladas durante anos. Nada muito drástico; um atraso injustificado, um beijo esquecido, um abraço sem calor, a dedicação aos filhos diminuindo os momentos a dois, a adoração constante do público ao Potter Perfeito, o sentimento de já não ser tão importante na vida dele... O poder que ainda estava amadurecendo e se desenvolvendo nele, enquanto o seu próprio havia estacionado...

O turbilhão enfurecido rodopiava ao redor loiro atirando longe a manta que estava sobre ele, seus cabelos platinados bailando enlouquecidos no vendaval mágico.

E ainda assim a mordaça estava firme e as cordas não cederam.

Vulnerável. Impotente. E acima de tudo odiando o outro pela ousadia.

Um pulso de poderosa magia foi despendido do corpo do loiro varrendo uma enorme extensão ao redor com o único intuito de destruir a tudo que tocasse. Somente a mordaça impedia que a gargalhada tenebrosa fosse ouvida, vinda do surto de loucura momentânea que o arrebatava por completo.

Seu lado negro estava se mostrando sem subterfúgios. Livre... e ainda assim acorrentado.

- É libertador, não é mesmo? – a voz calma do moreno ressoou na mente agitada de Draco, e finalmente ele pode ver o moreno a alguns passos de si.

Uma fogueira de tamanho médio crepitava entre eles, nela um dale, de onde vinha o aroma pujante de café. Harry estava em roupas normais, jeans e camiseta de cor escura descalço, um kefia preto e verde envolvia sua cabeça e repousava sobre seus ombros, mas o que mais se destacava eram seus olhos contornados com khol preto, no estilo dos Tuaregs, onde o verde brilhava se destacando no rosto marcadamente masculino e mesmo assim trazendo um traço de suavidade. Harry estava sentando displicentemente tendo uma perna estendida e a outra puxada onde um dos braços pousava segurando a caneca de café, as costas de encontro ao que parecia ser uma tamareira. Mais ao fundo a lua brilhava num pequeno lago cercado por alguns papiros e mais tamareiras e além do lago dunas e mais dunas. Deduziu estarem num oásis no deserto.

Ele mesmo se encontrava deitado em peles sob uma tenda aberta com vários almofadões coloridos aqui e acolá, por seu torso ele viu os estranhos desenhos formados pela fina corda que se entrelaçavam, as amarras de seus pulsos estava presa a uma corda que se encontrava enlaçada a uma viga principal de sustentação. Suas pernas estavam separadas por um bastão de madeira negra também preso com cordas de seda logo abaixo dos joelhos que o impediam de fechá-las.

E apesar de sua desatada fúria, quase nada fora danificado, nem as chamas da fogueira pareciam ter sido afetadas por seu descontrole mágico.

Voltou os olhos para o moreno sentado do outro lado e os olhos prateados se perderam nos verdes. – Sim Draco, poder é libertador, mas cobra seu preço. Principalmente se você se render a ele.

Ah, se olhar matasse! Mas Harry não parecia afetado pelas chamas que crepitavam no fundo do olhar do marido. Ele encarava calmamente o loiro e levando a caneca aos lábios tomou um gole da olorosa bebida.

Fora de si ele ruminava pensamentos odiosos. Queria a magia que corria nas veias daquele moreno mestiço desgraçado. Ah Merlin, com aquele tipo de poder as variáveis seriam infinitas...

Lagrimas de raiva diante de sua impotência desceram pelo rosto, e no instante seguinte um círculo de chamas prateadas cercou o diminuto acampamento perto do oásis rugindo numa força impressionante, passando a poucos palmos do moreno que nem se mexeu, os olhos verdes continuavam a fitar o corpo imobilizado sobre a manta de pele embora sentisse a ira assassina que se irradiava dele.

Colocando a caneca vazia perto da tamareira ele se levantou e com passos lentos caminhou até o loiro que mesmo de olhos fechados sentiu a aproximação, e as chamas rugiram com mais intensidade ao redor deles.

Draco sentia a figura do moreno parado o olhando de cima, silencioso, sentiu sua magia tateando a dele procurando uma brecha para ferir o marido, mas sendo repelida com gentileza.

Somente Harry teria coragem o suficiente para chegar perto de alguém com tamanho descontrole de magia e mente em caos total.

Harry fitava o marido em meio aquele espiral de fúria e se encantava com a beleza dele, parecia um anjo... No caso um anjo caído se rebelando contra as conseqüências de seus próprios descaminhos. Uma perfeita imperfeição que ele amava.

Até mesmo os pés do loiro eram de uma alvura que remetia a pureza e com o coração dolorido o viu recolher as pernas ao seu toque; fechou a mão estendida e deu um sorriso melancólico. – Sina de herói...

Num tom de voz que não passava de um sussurro ele falou: - Você vai me deixar.

A frase dita num tom baixo e triste adentrou a mente do loiro com tanta violência que cortou sua respiração instantaneamente e o outro continuou: - Não estou te culpando, eu entendo que estar casado comigo é uma carga pesada demais e te peço perdão Draco, mas eu preciso ter você uma última vez...

A fúria que rugia dentro do loiro se arrefeceu instantaneamente, e restou a confusão gerada pelas palavras do marido. Sua magia voltou ao núcleo, centrando-se novamente num único golpe o deixando estonteado. A venda de seda cobriu novamente seus olhos, pois Harry não desejava que o marido visse a imensa tristeza que estampava seu olhar. Esta despedida teria de ser perfeita, um momento de perfeita integração cristalizado no tempo. Uma memória preciosa para aquecer os dias de solidão futura.

Harry tirou a roupa mirando o marido, a perfeição de curvas e planos primorosamente atada pelas cordas de seda negra em artísticos padrões de amarrações e nós no estilo shibari; arte aprendida nos seus anos de caçador com um colega de origem oriental e aprimorada durante as infinitas horas de tocaia.

Atento aos sons que o cercavam, a mente do loiro também buscava encontrar sentido nas palavras ouvidas e em choque finalmente percebeu que Harry havia percebido suas duvidas, sua crescente inveja, suas dissimulações e distanciamento. Ele fora tolo presumir que o marido ainda fosse o mesmo garoto tapado dos tempos de escola.

O toque dos lábios mornos em seu pescoço o arrastou do mundo da razão, a mão mergulhada em seus cabelos o obrigando a dar mais espaço à boca que o explorava.

Os lábios insaciáveis desceram deixando um rastro de fogo, a brisa fria do deserto causando arrepios em sua pele exposta, a mordida em seu mamilo o forçando a arquear as costas em busca de mais contato e a mordaça mitigando o som de seu gemido.

Dedos delicados tocaram a lateral de seu corpo indo até seu ventre plano traçando círculos e mais círculos, enquanto a boca úmida e quente brincava com seus mamilos rosados e duros, sensíveis ao simples passar da língua cálida que o envolvia e chupava com ânsia por dentre as laçadas que o prendiam.

A trilha úmida voltou a ser feita, sentiu os lábios de Harry se mover com minúcia por seu ventre sobre a pele exposta. Em seguida um odor tomou conta do lugar, seu corpo estava sendo sido ungido com óleo de rosas, e o aroma delicado preenchia os sentidos tomando sua mente já eclipsada pelas caricias do moreno.

O cheiro do desejo começou a se mesclar com o aroma de rosas, um dedo escorregou entre as cordas de seda roçando sua entrada que piscava antevendo um prazer muito maior; fazendo sua respiração falhar, subitamente ele sentiu a invasão que venceu a pouca resistência imposta o preenchendo com uma nova sensação que se somava às demais, enquanto a boca úmida e quente o provocava sem descanso.

Estava duro, muito duro. Seus olhos vendados pipocavam em traços coloridos de infinitos matizes, a pressão em seu baixo ventre se fazendo quase insuportável, seus gemidos sendo contidos pela mordaça que começava a machucar os lábios e lagrimas do mais puro êxtase escapavam pelo canto dos olhos, esfriando seu rosto em chamas. Era inacreditável como os toques dos dedos e dos lábios do moreno o punham em tal estado de excitação tão rapidamente. E quando sua respiração travou naquele ínfimo momento crucial antes de ser arrebatado por um orgasmo sentiu algo o apertar na base no pênis o privando do arrebatador orgasmo que com certeza teria.

Não, não, não. Ele não tinha feito isto. Quase choramingou.

Um anel peniano, uma pecinha minúscula que o garroteava impedindo seu corpo de extravasar todo aquele prazer represado. Soluçou de frustração, aquilo era crueldade!

O moreno não parou, seu quadril foi levemente levantado do chão e suas pernas abertas empurradas para cima fazendo com isso sua entrada ficar impudicamente a mostra, a boca abandonou seu membro e a língua serpenteou sobre sua pele até a lamber rodeando o dedo que ainda o penetrava sem piedade, e Draco quase podia sentir o sorriso curvando os lábios rubros que o comiam, o penetrando, a mão o masturbando. Um segundo dedo se juntou a língua o fazendo arquear-se como um gato, em desespero forçou as amarras, tentou afastar os quadris daquela boca devassa, mas não pode, estava imobilizado naquela posição e as cordas de seda que roçavam por sua pele, inclusive entre suas nádegas onde agora Harry o estimulava sem trégua e o estava levando a um estado de quase frenesi.

Era um prazer torturante que o estava enlouquecendo. Respirar se tornou difícil, seus dedos tentavam se soltar das amarras , o corpo se contorcia em uma dor sublime na busca de alivio, os dedos dos pés contraídos, um calor que nada tinha em haver com a fogueira ali perto assolava sua pele. A tensão no baixo ventre foi levada a um extremo inacreditável.

Seria aquilo igual ao segundo crucial que antecede a morte, ou seria aquilo um prenúncio da chamada "petit mort''?

Sua mente simplesmente se desconectou do mundo racional, estava tão perdido que não notou a mudança da situação, todos os toques cessaram abruptamente deixando no seu rastro o calor da caricia perdida. Em meio à confusão sentiu o estirão nas amarras de seus pulsos e leves lambidas de magia que o forçavam a ficar de pé, tentou lutar, mas foi derrotado, e então estava de pé, o corpo todo tremulo, os braços forçados acima da cabeça, e o silencio quebrado somente pelo estalar da madeira na fogueira. Sentia-se exposto e sabia que Harry estava perto, apreciando a vista de seu corpo indefeso e arfante. Acuado esperou pela próxima "tortura" que lhe seria imposta. Por mais que aguçasse os ouvidos, não distinguia nenhuma alteração na respiração do moreno, e o jogo do silencio o estava deixando agoniado.

Subitamente algo gelado começou a desenhar um rastro em suas costas deslizando com facilidade na pele untada, torceu o corpo tentando escapar e o movimento fez com que os estilizados nós espalhados por seu corpo se apertassem, o shinju comprimindo seus mamilos num caricia feroz, a delicada trama de seda da corda deslizava por sua pele sensível e untada de óleo, o sakuranbo resvalando pela base de sua coluna e por seu ânus extremamente sensibilizado pelos toques anteriores, o nó prodigamente colocado sobre o períneo o apertando num estimulo delicado o levando à loucura, os joelhos falharam e em desespero ele agarrou as cordas para se sustentar. O loiro soluçava de tanta volúpia, o corpo se entregando àquela deliciosa sensação do roçar da seda em seus pontos mais sensíveis.

Indiferente ao seu desespero, o estranho desenho continuou sendo traçado o forçando a movimentar o corpo no pouco espaço oferecido pela corda alçada que o prendia e com isso fazendo o tecido o acariciar cada vez mais, resvalando por sua pele o comprimindo com uma gentileza que prometia o paraíso.

Pescoço, ombros, costas, mamilos, ventre, pernas, tudo num movimento aleatório, indo de um ao outro sem nunca se fixar por tempo demasiado. E no final tocou sua glande que impedida de liberar seu alivio, se limitava a deixar escapar algumas poucas gotas de lubrificante viscoso. A carícia fantasma desceu e subiu por sua extensão o atormentando, roçando no anel que prolongava seu martírio para logo o abandonar.

A respiração do loiro era pesada e sôfrega, lagrimas de pura excitação desciam pelo rosto deixando em seu passo uma trilha para as vindouras. O toque começou na nuca lhe arrancando um profundo gemido e um arrepio que lhe eriçou ainda mais os poucos pelos do corpo e de forma inexorável foi traçando uma rota de descida pela coluna o obrigando a arquear as costas numa tentativa infrutífera de fuga ao sentir a pressão mais forte em seu cóccix.

Todo seu corpo estava focado no "sentir", cada toque alastrando ondas de desejo que reverberavam em cada célula de seu ser, a agonia de saber que o alivio era impedido por um simples anel colocado na base de seu pênis era desesperador, a voz estava rouca de tanto gemer e gritar dentro do pano macio que recobria sua boca.

Não suportou mais tanto êxtase e seus joelhos cederam, seus braços já cansados não suportaram a carga do peso e seu corpo pendeu; seguro pela laçada presa na viga, os ombros ressentiram e uma pontada de dor o chicoteou, sua cabeça decaiu e novas lagrimas de consternação e prazer foram vertidas por estar naquela situação tão vergonhosa e ainda assim reagir a ela de forma lasciva.

A corda que o prendia cedeu o suficiente para que ficasse de quatro; uma posição de submissão e entrega total, a cabeça descansando num dos muitos almofadões as pernas convidativamente abertas pelo bastão abaixo dos joelhos expondo mais uma vez sua parte mais intima ao olhar esmeraldino que sabia que o devorava.

Duas pancadas. Uma em cada nádega, a força foi moderada, mas mesmo assim potencializada pela privação sensorial, queimaram como ferro quente, e numa reação instintiva ele tentou fugir, mas algo segurando o bastão entre suas pernas o impediu, a contração involuntária dos glúteos forçou o nó sobre seu períneo e uma luz cegante relampeou detrás suas pálpebras, o grito sufocado fez as veias em seu pescoço saltarem e ele quase engasgou com a própria saliva ao sentir a chicotada de prazer e luxuria que o percorreu.

Merlin todo poderoso! Draco não sabia como seu corpo ainda estava suportando aquela tortura erótica e o maldito não havia dado um único gemido durante todo aquele suplicio.

Não ouve trégua.

Logo sentiu que o objeto que o torturava desceu forçando por entre suas nádegas contraídas de dor até se postar sobre sua entrada abrindo caminho por entre as duas faixas de tecido que formavam os padrões engenhosos das laçadas o estocando de forma sensual e atordoante, sua mente traidora e banhada em pura lascívia zunia pedindo cada vez por mais e mais. Não foi necessário muita força e logo seu corpo acolheu o objeto em seu interior, seu formato arredondado e fino entrando com facilidade e fazendo com que chamas líquidas corressem por seu corpo tão necessitado de alívio. O loiro sentia sua entrada piscando e comprimindo o invasor buscando abrandar o fogo que queimava em suas veias, começou a balançar erraticamente para frente e para trás se comprazendo luxuriosamente. Acelerou o ritmo numa aflição desabalada em busca da explosão de gozo que lhe era negada.

E então num lampejo de puro prazer sentiu o objeto ser retirado e imediatamente foi invadido duramente pelo membro quente e pulsante do moreno. Finalmente completo e preenchido.

Sexo e rosas, amor e rosas.

Harry sabia estar extrapolando, mas só de ver o loiro tão perdido num mundo de luxuria, ouvir sua respiração agitada, seus cabelos platinados desordenados, ver suas mãos tentando desesperadamente se agarrar em algo, o rosto corado banhado de lagrimas de prazer, as marcas deixadas na pele alva das nádegas perfeitas e os gemidos agoniados abafados pela mordaça, faziam aquela loucura valer a pena.

Segurando com força as amarras do torso do loiro estocou com mais força batendo seus quadris naquela bunda que tanto o atiçava, o choque do encontro reverberando pelo ambiente acompanhado pelos choramingos abafados de Draco. Espalmou uma das mãos na nádega alva a abrindo mais e com isso se enterrando naquela entrada tão sedosa e quente até o fundo.

Buscou a próstata do amado, o forçando um pouco mais para a beira do abismo e soube ter achado o caminho certo quando o viu apertar a cabeça com mais força de encontro à almofada o corpo todo tremer de maneira descontrolada. Repetiu o movimento vendo as amarras se esticarem acompanhando a respiração em arranques impossíveis; era a visão mais perfeita do mundo, o contraste da pele leitosa marcada pelo negro do tecido deixando entrever aqui e ali a vermelhidão de onde o tecido tinha apertado.

Levou a mão ao pênis do loiro e o masturbou com diligencia vendo o corpo abaixo de si se contorcer e empinar mais o quadril, com maestria fez o bastão que separava as pernas do loiro desaparecer e girando-o de frente para si retirou o anel negro que tinha conjurado na base do pênis do marido.

Deliciado viu uma onda de alivio arrebatar Draco quando enfim o orgasmo demolidor o levou num jato de liquido perolado que se espargiu de seu corpo até atingir seu rosto e cabelos, a face vermelha sulcada de lagrimas que escapavam pela venda, os braços amarrados acima da cabeça numa visão de desamparo, o grito abafado pela mordaça, os espasmos que o levavam num turbilhão onde nada mais existia ao não ser o mais puro prazer, e sentiu quando seu membro foi estrangulado pelas contrações do ânus do loiro que se perdia em seu mundo particular além de qualquer alcance, que sem saber o levava junto na maré de volúpia, arrancando dele um monumental orgasmo.

Esgotado e transpirando por cada poro existente seu corpo, tombou para frente exausto pelo nível de auto-controle que ele exigiu de si mesmo durante toda a ação e apoiou-se nas palmas das mãos para não esmagar o loiro debaixo dele que ainda soluçava de encontro à mordaça, e lutava para regularizar sua respiração.

Draco sentindo o hálito quente do moreno junto do seu rosto procurou mais proximidade, juntando os corpos suados e satisfeitos. Harry se deixou levar deitando de lado e puxando o loiro de encontro a si acariciando os cabelos sedosos e devagar voltando ao mundo real.

Com um gesto de mão, as amarras, venda e mordaça sumiram, liberando o corpo pálido que trazia os desenhos dos nós marcados na pele como tatuagens passageiras.

O odor pujante de rosas e sexo bailava em torno deles.

Viu o sono reclamar o loiro e ainda o fitou por um longo tempo; agora ele parecia tranqüilo e em paz. Curou as pequenas feridas na comissura dos lábios e dos pulsos, observando os braceletes. Com suavidade tocou um deles e as palavras em latim do encanto que mais parecia uma maldição tremularam sob seu olhar coruscando na claridade da fogueira:_ cibus, sanguine, ossis e magicae_.

Harry apreciou a figura do loiro adormecido aconchegado a si e, suspirando profundamente, resolveu tomar uma atitude drástica. Draco provavelmente ficaria enfurecido por um bom tempo, mas estava na hora de acabar com aquela situação. Retomaria a parte do elo que dividia com o loiro e seguiria a vida com a sua "sina de herói", esperando ter forças o suficiente para seguir em frente separado de sua amada família.

Respirando fortemente ele ergueu uma das mãos e a postou sobre o bracelete, iniciando a cantilena na língua das cobras, silvando e sibilando de forma quase inaudível.

Com a infusão de magia, Draco acordou-se e num salto se encolheu de encontro às almofadas como um animal ferido, procurando se afastar dele. Fitando o marido com um olhar assustado ele perguntou com a voz perceptivelmente rouca:

- Harry, o que é isto? – os olhos prateados o fitavam alarmado.

Com uma seriedade que há muito tempo o loiro não via, o moreno o respondeu sereno:

- Estou livrando você do peso deste elo que está te incomodando tanto, assim você vai poder seguir em frente com mais tranqüilidade. Prometo respeitar suas regras e não invadir seu espaço, só espero que você seja justo e me permita visitar nossos filhos regularmente. Eu não sei viver sem eles Draco.

O outro com uma expressão apavorada e olhos arregalados perguntou mais uma vez:

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Que conversa é esta Harry?

O moreno, com uma expressão triste mas de controlada abnegação, respondeu: - Você vai me deixar.

- Que coisa de doido! O que você esta dizendo? Eu não quero me livrar do elo nem me separar de você! - Respondeu o loiro com uma voz trêmula e chocada.

- Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas suas atitudes me contam uma história diferente. - Replicou o moreno num tom magoado. - Eu tenho olhos Draco, e com o passar do tempo as coisas vem se deteriorando entre nós; mas este último ano tem sido uma provação constante. Sei que tenho viajado demais e peço desculpas pela minha ausência, mas procuro te importunar o mínimo possível com os assuntos do elo; felizmente os ajustes têm sido pequenos e eu tenho me virado sozinho. Eu entendo que mexer com este tipo de magia te afeta bastante; manejar a magia e as vontades de outrem esgota qualquer um. Não estou reclamando, sei que pedi muito ao dividir este fardo com você e tenho procurado não te assoberbar, estou fazendo o meu possível, mas cheguei à conclusão de que não é o suficiente. E eu quero te ver feliz Draco, não contrariado, nem insatisfeito ou enraivecido. Dói cada vez que você foge dos meus carinhos ou inventa desculpas para se afastar.

- Você quer me ver feliz? Então porque toma as decisões por mim? Porque você supõe o que eu sinto? Porque me exclui das decisões do elo?

- Draco eu sei que aquela magia te afeta e acredito que seja a principal causa do nosso afastamento, por isto eu pensei em retomar a sua parte no elo.

O loiro estupefato com a presunção do marido respondeu num tom duro, mas continuava assustado com o rumo daquela conversa:

- O que me deixa esquivo e insatisfeito é esta sua mania de resolver tudo sozinho Harry! Afinal de contas eu sou a outra metade do casal e também do elo. A magia me afeta sim, e às vezes me esgota; mas eu sabia muito bem no que estava me metendo quando aceitei o trato. Ser deixado de lado me enche de raiva e também de inveja, pois meu amadurecimento como mago estacionou e você... – lá estava o tom de rancor na voz do loiro –... Você continua evoluindo, ficando cada vez mais poderoso e sempre com uma enorme influência sobre todo o maldito mundo mágico!

- Você tem inveja de mim? Inveja do poder que eu exerço? – Suspirando Harry ficou de pé e levantando as mãos para o alto o moreno começou a andar de um lado para o outro remexendo nos cabelos negros parecendo uma fera enjaulada enquanto falava:

- Eu simplesmente não consigo entender, Draco! Como você pode ter inveja da enorme responsabilidade e das preocupações infinitas que isto traz? Eu nunca desejei nada disto! Nunca almejei ser um bruxo tão poderoso a ponto de meter medo nos outros. Tudo o que sempre sonhei foi uma vida normal, uma família para cuidar e alguém para amar. Só isso! Mas a vida prega peças, parece que tem coisas escritas para cada um de nós e eu não pude me furtar delas. Claro que poder é sedutor. Praticamente ter a vida daquelas pessoas em suas mãos é uma sensação sem par. Mas o poder corrompe, o poder pode te fazer magoar seriamente quem não merece e é uma luta diária manter o equilíbrio entre o desejo e a sensatez, é cansativo e te consome... E eu nunca quis te prejudicar Draco, meu pensamento foi sempre te poupar das coisas mais desagradáveis.

Agora, bastante irritado, o loiro resolveu soltar o verbo, era a hora do tudo ou nada.

- Por todos os demônios do inferno! Eu não sou uma florzinha de estufa Potter! Eu sou um Malfoy, sonserino de alma, filho de Lucius, o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas por um bom tempo. Fui concebido e treinado para exercer o poder, recebi os ensinamentos dos Comensais da Morte desde muito cedo e tive aquele louco acampado na minha casa por mais de um ano! Eu posso não ser tão poderoso quanto você, mas tive um longo treinamento. Parte da minha inveja reside no fato de normalmente as coisas caírem na sua cabeça sem você pedir!

O moreno o fitou com uma expressão confusa e doída; respirando profundamente na tentativa de se controlar um pouco o loiro continuou:

- Você nunca pediu para ser um herói, mas o é, nunca quis tanto poder mágico, mas é um dos raros bruxos com poderes inomináveis, nunca desejou comandar uma nação e é basicamente o que você faz. Você foi espontaneamente de encontro à morte na floresta proibida e sobreviveu, assumiu uma gravidez fatal e foi poupado novamente. Você é uma celebridade desde que nasceu; na escola era paparicado por praticamente todo mundo e é idolatrado pela comunidade bruxa. Deuses! Eu cresci lutando com unhas e dentes por cada migalha de respeito, tentando atingir metas que praticamente caíram prontas e acabadas no seu colo! Então por uma destas loucuras do destino acabamos nos reencontrando, nos apaixonamos e o resto é história. Eu aceitei minhas limitações, mas veio o elo e senti dia a dia meu poder mágico aumentar, passei de praticamente um excluído da sociedade bruxa à cúpula do poder, tomei decisões importantes e decidi acertadamente o rumo de várias coisas. Realmente foi exaustivo, mas glorioso! Então o ritmo foi diminuindo e eu comecei a ficar de fora das decisões mais importantes, até o ponto de me ver novamente como um pai de família e empresário. Merlin, Harry! Eu me senti excluído de parte da nossa vida! Você continuou viajando, participando das decisões do mundo mágico e a cada saída sua eu me pegava cogitando um monte de coisas loucas... Quem sabe você iria conhecer alguém mais interessante e menos complicado do que eu, ou talvez cair nos braços de alguém para compensar o nosso crescente afastamento... Ok, eu admito, sou possessivo, exclusivista e me... – ele titubeou, mas decidiu que não era hora de esconder sentimentos – eu me rasgo de ciúme por você. – Soltando a respiração, o loiro fitou o marido e falou num tom de voz dolorido: - Você é um homem muito bonito, sem falar na sua magia e esta aura de eterno cavaleiro andante sempre disposto a ajudar. Se você fosse casado com outra pessoa, eu mesmo seria capaz de tentar te desviar do bom caminho...

Harry respondeu de imediato: - Confesso que realmente recebi muitas cantadas e algumas vezes cheguei a ficar tentado, principalmente no último ano, quando a cada retorno das minhas viagens você parecia mais e mais distante. Mas era só lembrar dos seus olhos prateados e da sua voz chamando por mim, que meu único desejo era voltar para casa, te abraçar, te beijar e te amar noite adentro. Então as coisas chegaram neste impasse e minha idéia de acabar com esta agonia é te livrar deste elo.

- Você nunca me traiu? – indagou o loiro hesitante baixando o olhar.

- Merlin! Claro que não Draco! – rebateu o moreno enojado. – Como você pode cogitar isto?

O moreno fez uma pausa e respirou fundo buscando se acalmar.

- Draco, - chamou o moreno – olha para mim.

O loiro ainda vacilante focou seus olhos nos de Harry e ficou atônito com o que viu.

– Eu nunca te trairia! E vou te amar por todos os dias da minha vida, estando ou não casado com você. - O olhar verde estava brilhante, coberto por um véu de lágrimas não derramadas e a voz trazia um tom de derrota. - Mas eu ainda acredito que você vai me deixar... Só não me afaste das crianças! Realmente não pedi por muitas das coisas que recebi da vida, mas trato de agradecer por cada uma delas, especialmente por você e por meus filhos. E muitas das coisas que me caíram na cabeça como você diz, consumiram vidas que eu preferia ter preservado, e me levaram a usar feitiços pesados que eu gostaria de não ter conhecido ou sentido seus efeitos. Eu nunca quis ser herói, nunca pedi por isso, mas não tive escolha... Simplesmente eu não tive escolha.

Fitando o moreno que trazia no rosto uma imensa dor e ao ver os olhos marejados, Draco desabou caindo num pranto convulsivo ao perceber que fora egoísta, tacanho e injusto em algumas coisas que dissera ao moreno, o fazendo a lembrar-se das vidas perdidas, do sangue de tantas pessoas que indiretamente manchavam as mãos dele, o fato da sociedade bruxa colocá-lo num pedestal e dele não se achar merecedor de tantas honrarias, quando na verdade ele merecia até mais! - Falando aos arranques disse: - Eu... Eu não quero me separar de você... Sei que tenho um gênio dos diabos e uma língua traiçoeira, mas, por favor... Não me deixa Harry. E sobre o elo... Eu quero continuar a fazer parte dele... Eu quero continuar a dividir este fardo com você, eu sei que posso, só preciso me controlar mais... E sei que você também vai estar mais vigilante com as minhas escorregadas...

Erguendo os olhos para o marido ele viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do moreno e resolveu abrir o coração. Não era hora de ser orgulhoso, era o tempo certo de colocar as coisas a limpo.

- Eu sempre fui fascinado pelo poder e você tem razão, ele corrompe e te faz magoar... Fiquei cego de raiva acreditando que você queria me excluir da vida pública para ter toda a glória para si. Eu reconheço que estava completamente errado. Entendo que você queira me poupar, faz parte desta sua personalidade irritantemente grifinória querer dar conta de tudo, mas eu quero participar, eu quero te ajudar, nem que seja de vez em quando. Sendo brutalmente sincero, eu ainda quero um pouquinho de fama, quero dividir as luzes da ribalta com você, mas acima de tudo quero ser seu esposo em todos os sentidos, quero ser novamente seu amigo, seu cúmplice... Você é ma moitié Harry, e eu não saberia viver sem a sua companhia. Me perdoa, por favor! - Escondendo o rosto entre as mãos o loiro chorou as mágoas daqueles anos difíceis e amargos, purgando a alma e rogando aos Deuses que lhe dessem uma nova chance.

Após um tempo que ele não soube mensurar, sentiu-se ser abraçado e se enredou no calor daqueles braços, soluçando até não ter mais forças, e ouvindo também o choro quase silencioso do marido.

- Eu te amo para sempre Draco, com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades. Prometo ser mais cuidadoso e te ouvir mais, vamos voltar a ser o casal de antes, unido e apaixonado.

O moreno sentiu contra a pele os lábios de Draco se curvarem e ouviu a voz ainda mais enrouquecida pelo choro: - Seremos melhores do que antes... Estamos mais maduros e ainda incrivelmente gostosos!

Harry deu um sorriso compreensivo e depositou um beijo na cabeleira platinada agora completamente despenteada e falou baixinho: - Você não tem jeito mesmo! Mas faz parte do seu charme.

- E você não resiste, não é mesmo? - Replicou o outro e recebeu um beijo na têmpora como resposta.

A paz finalmente foi acertada, os dois ficaram naquele aconchego até serem vencidos pelo cansaço físico e emocional e acabaram cochilando sobre as almofadas.

Acordando depois do descanso entre os braços do moreno meio deitado sobre seu torso, Draco topou com duas íris verdes que acompanhavam com cuidado seu despertar, escorregou o rosto ainda úmido pelas lágrimas e encontrou os lábios de Harry que selou a boca do marido com um beijo cheio de promessas.

O acampamento no oásis foi lentamente retornando ao quarto do hotel, os dois trocando um beijo cheio de amor sobre a macia cama de casal. Sabendo que o loiro deveria estar bastante dolorido, com um feitiço não verbal ele fez a banheira da suíte se encher de água morna, conjurou sais de banho com propriedades curativas e rumou para lá carregando Draco no colo.

Depositou o corpo do loiro na agua tépida e perfumada da enorme banheira se sentando detrás dele o puxando de encontro ao peito. A agua cálida relaxou a musculatura dos corpos extenuados. Draco suspirou de contentamento pelo mimo arrancando um riso baixo do moreno, e ganhou um beliscão bem dado por tamanha desfaçatez.

Com a cumplicidade restabelecida se banharam mutuamente e com o movimento dos dois na enorme banheira, logo uma densa camada de espuma se formou na superfície da água. Harry adorava lavar os cabelos longos de Draco, o tom platinado escurecia quando molhado e se colava de forma erótica em volta do pescoço longo numa caricia suave, e como duas crianças armaram uma pequena batalha de bolhas de sabão e água, ambos rindo da própria infantilidade.

Mas o roçar das peles foi despertando novamente o desejo, um beijo foi compartilhado começando inocente e se tornando mais ardoroso e erótico a cada momento. As mãos deslizavam com facilidade na pele úmida percorrendo caminhos conhecidos. Draco acabou sentado de frente para Harry e de maneira sensual movimentou os quadris fazendo as duas ereções incipientes se tocarem, gemendo dentro da boca do outro. Sem se conter os dedos de Harry se enterram na entrada de Draco que ao sentir a doce invasão abandonou o beijo para poder gemer mais livremente jogando a cabeça para trás se segurando firme nos ombros do moreno, e sem pensar muito de pôs a cavalgar sobre eles, a boca do moreno logo foi de encontro a um de seus mamilos lambendo e mordendo.

Com a mão livre o moreno apertou as duas ereções juntas fazendo um movimento de sobe e desce bem lentamente. A agua da banheira escapou pelas beiradas e molhou o piso em volta, mas eles nem estavam ligando para isso.

Harry adorava a forma como o corpo de Draco sugava e comprimia os dedos que o invadiam, e sabia que o olhar prateado estaria escuro de desejo, os gemidos do loiro eram o som mais erótico que ele já havia escutado na vida. O loiro era sexy, era quente, perfeito. E lhe pertencia.

Na movimentação, quase metade da agua verteu pela beirada da banheira alagando parcialmente o piso do extenso toalete, pequenas bolhas de sabão começaram a se alçar do chão e flutuar pelo ar, a difusa iluminação batendo nelas as fez brilharem na gama de cores do arco-íris causado pela aura mágica dos dois que nem notaram o estranho fenômeno tão perdidos estavam um no outro.

O moreno marcava o peito do loiro alternando entre lambidas e mordidas, cada gemido mais profundo arrancado do loiro era um deleite.

Para sua surpresa o loiro se soltou do amasso e demandou roucamente: - Deite-se.

Harry nem pensou em retrucar estirando o corpo ao longo da banheira, as mãos segurando as bordas, e o loiro acompanhou os movimentos ainda sentado sobre os quadris do marido, e de forma ágil virou de costas para ele ficando ainda com um pé de cada dos seus quadris e lentamente foi descendo, quase no fim da descida o loiro olhou por sobre os ombros perguntando com um sorriso absolutamente indecente: - Gosta do que vê?

Ah Merlin! Se ele gostava do que via? Harry engoliu em seco com a visão oferecida. As nádegas brancas ainda marcadas pelas duas pancadas estavam entreabertas deixando que sua joia mais escondida pudesse ser vista e admirada, a entrada de Draco era de um tom róseo, que estava mais avermelhado pelas atividades anteriores e ele podia ver as pequenas contrações devido ao estado de excitação do loiro, sem conseguir responder só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Quer se enterrar nela? – outro balanço de cabeça afirmativo.

Com uma das mãos Draco segurou firmemente a ereção do moreno e o posicionou rente ao próprio ânus – Um aviso, não me toque. – e com isso o loiro se empalou fazendo o moreno literalmente ver estrelas ainda que estivesse de olhos bem abertos ao ser acolhido naquele interior incrivelmente quente e veludoso.

Draco vendo a expressão do marido sorriu para si mesmo, ele sabia como Harry adorava aquela posição simplesmente por poder ver seu membro entrando e saindo de dentro dele. O loiro apoiou as mãos na borda da banheira e começou com sua tortura. Subiu e desceu de forma lenta dando ao moreno a visão perfeita do membro duro entrando e saindo. De tempos em tempos ele contraia seu canal intensificando o prazer de Harry sem deixar de lado o seu.

Os gemidos dos dois se somaram no espaço do toalete reverberando pelas paredes.

Os olhos de Harry não conseguiam se despregar da visão de seu membro sumindo naquele interior que o tragava e o consumia em chamas, os movimentos cadenciados e lentos do loiro o levando a um intenso martírio. Ele queria beijar a nuca por debaixo dos cabelos molhados, queria ter aquelas costas alvas de encontro ao peito, queria poder apertar aqueles mamilos rosados e duros de excitação, mas não podia, Draco lhe dera uma ordem expressa, _não me toque_, e ele a obedeceria.

As bolhas flutuantes rodopiaram pelo ar, tocadas por uma mistura de magia desprendida dos corpos que se moviam na banheira, no pequeno jardim interno os papiros dançaram ao sabor da estranha brisa que começou a correr pelo recinto.

Os dois nem perceberam quando o laço que os unia resplandeceu em suas peles os envolvendo numa esfera de magia, o laço matrimonial se fortalecia mais uma vez.

Draco aumentou a velocidade das subidas e descidas sentindo em seu ventre a gama de sensações se avolumando, de olhos fechados ele ouvia os sons que Harry deixava escapar pelos lábios de modo incoerente e se sentiu regozijado de ser ele a arrancá-los.

Inconscientemente acelerou mais ainda o ritmo de sua dança, sentiu o membro dentro dele pulsando perto de libertar a tão apreciada prova do desejo que os unia. Olhou para trás e se surpreendeu ao perceber que os olhos verdes praticamente soltavam chispas de tão brilhantes e concentrados em focar justo no local onde seus corpos estavam conectados. Um arrepio do mais puro prazer tomou seu corpo por inteiro, pois aquela era uma das muitas provas de como o moreno o amava de corpo e alma.

E com essa certeza no coração, o orgasmo chegou e a respiração ofegante se transformou num gemido baixo que se somou ao grito libertário de Harry atrás de si ao ser ainda mais comprimido por seu canal e no instante seguinte sentiu a semente quente do outro o preencher de forma absoluta, sentindo-se plenamente amado.

E então tudo escureceu e seu corpo finalmente sucumbiu à exaustão; afinal foram muitas emoções num curto espaço de tempo, mas agora tudo ficaria bem e Harry cuidaria dele.

Mesmo envolto na nuvem de prazer, Harry sentiu o corpo de Draco relaxar subitamente, com cuidado passou um braço pela cintura dele e o puxou de encontro ao peito, e quando o loiro não reagiu ao seu toque ficou preocupado, mas sua perturbação foi posta de lado ao perceber o leve sorriso que curvava os lábios do marido juntamente com a respiração profunda e compassada. Era só cansaço. Afinal ele mesmo estava acabado.

E neste instante, enquanto ele embalava o marido nos braços percebeu as luzes, as bolhas e a magia que revoluteava pelo ambiente. Felizmente um forte escudo de contenção isolava toda a suíte, afinal quando os dois se juntavam tudo era possível e ele não queria confusão com as autoridades trouxas.

Com o marido adormecido no colo ele convocou as auras mágicas a voltarem para seus núcleos, fazendo as bolhas sumirem, a banheira esvaziar levando junto a agua do piso e os papiros pararem de ondular, já que a brisa mágica se fora.

Harry os secou com um feitiço enquanto andava em direção ao quarto, e se acomodou abraçado ao loiro na enorme cama, cobrindo os dois com o macio edredom. Aspirou o cheiro embriagador de Draco e enterrou as mãos naquelas mechas sedosas, sentindo-se finalmente em paz.

Tudo estava bem novamente, mas lembrou-se que certamente os filhos iriam entrar no quarto na manhã seguinte e tratou de vestir os dois com as calças dos pijamas, caindo no sono dos justos em seguida.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

No final da manhã seguinte (leia-se quase uma hora da tarde) o quarto do casal foi invadido por três crianças animadas que pularam sobre a cama puxando as cobertas a fazendo cócegas no casal semi-adormecido que ainda curtia o murmúrio feliz do laço matrimonial refeito na noite anterior, podendo novamente ler com facilidade as emoções do outro.

Sentindo a aura de bem-estar que rodeava os pais, Bella, Kai e Amy deram seu bom dia com muitos beijos e abraços. E o restante das férias seguiu neste clima de bem aventurança.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A volta para a Inglaterra foi via chave de portal, e depois de dois dias de descanso era hora da herdeira Malfoy-Potter embarcar para a escola.

Minky estava chorosa e fungava sem parar rogando que se a menina precisasse de algo era só chamar que ela estaria a postos enquanto ajudava na arrumação dos livros e roupas.

Malões arrumados, uniforme perfeito e a loirinha praticamente saltitava de alegria, Bella estava pronta para uma nova etapa da vida, mas os pais corujas se olhavam num misto de apreensão e saudade antecipada.

Parecia tão cedo! Mas eles lembraram de si mesmos aos onze anos e sorriam com as recordações dos velhos tempos.

Na plataforma nove e três quartos, o expresso Hogwarts lançava nuvens de fumaça pelo ar, a algazarra das crianças, corujas, malões... Uma sensação de dejavú fez o casal entrelaçar os dedos mais firmemente enquanto sua filha parecia deslumbrada com aquele caos colorido. Os dois ficaram mais conformados sabendo que a filha de Gina estaria de olho na priminha novata, e que sua menina era uma bruxinha muito esperta.

Mas na despedida final, os gêmeos se agarraram na irmã mais velha aos prantos, e só a deixaram seguir para o trem depois que ela prometeu escrever várias vezes por semana. No colo dos pais deram o último adeus para Bella que acenou da janela do trem até que não pudesse mais avistar a velha estação.

E mais uma vez os Malfoy-Potter estamparam a primeira página do jornal.

A reunião com os empresários alemães tinha se estendido muito além do que haviam imaginado. As negociações tinham sido duras, mas satisfatórias, um laço comercial foi estabelecido entre os dois ministérios, e ele, Draco Malfoy foi que teve maior peso na conversação, afinal o mundo empresarial era sua área de atuação, e por isso soube conduzir muito bem todos os tramites legais que foram requeridos na sala, em muitos momentos a frustração podia ser lida tanto de um lado como do outro na extensa mesa, um verdadeiro cabo de guerra.

Mas no fim tudo se acertou. No imenso átrio pequenos grupos se formaram conversando sobre amenidades. Ele e Harry acabando ficando em grupos distintos.

Enquanto ouvia com atenção a bruxa alemã diante de si o loiro acarinhou de forma inconsciente o castão de sua bengala favorita. Era uma obra de arte, a madeira negra não tinha marcas e o castão era arredondado lavrado em prata de lei. O toque sob seus dedos e palma da mão era gelado... frio ao toque...

Foi tudo muito rápido, numa chicotada a compreensão chegou ao seu cérebro e a lembrança daquela noite no deserto estalou em sua mente. O toque gelado na pele exposta, as duas pancadas rápidas que o tinham jogado num mundo só de luxuria. O laço entre ele e o moreno cantou, e por um ínfimo segundo o olhar prateado se prendeu no verde que o fitava, nos lábios de Harry um sorriso fugaz nada inocente se fez presente.

Tomou todo autocontrole de Draco não deixar o rubor assomar em sua face. O maldito realmente tinha feito aquilo. Usou sua amada e apreciada bengala para acossa-lo. – _Maldito grifinório pervertido! _

Mas afinal, aquele grifinório pervertido era dele, só e somente dele. E com este pensamento em mente voltou a se centrar em seus acompanhantes. – _Pervertido!_

**Notas explicativas:**

Sunny Dreams: Numa tradução livre seriam "Sonhos Ensolarados". Como esta parte da fic se passa no futuro, este resort **NÃO EXISTE**. Eu inventei o lugar por achar uma forma interessante de

aproveitar os temas de filmes, e minha fixação particular nos árabes (com uma colaboração deliciosamente perva da Fabiana nos lemon é claro!).

Já imaginaram as suítes do hotel? Aposentos do Aladim, da Jasmine, quartos estilo havaiano inspirados em Lilo e Stich com um toquezinho de Elvis Presley, suítes no velho estilo Sulista da Princesa e o sapo, quartos rústicos e selvagens em estilo africano do Tarzan e por aí segue... (Topaz)

Shibari e Bondage:

Do Japonês: "Shibari" - amarrar  
Termo genérico utilizado atualmente para designar o bondage japonês.

Técnica de bondage extremamente estética, derivada do "Hojojutsu" e originária no Japão feudal, com profundas raízes na cultura Japonesa. Cada clã medieval japonês possuía sua própria técnica que era zelosamente guardada. Inicialmente era utilizada como forma de imobilização, castigo e punição aos prisioneiros.

O Shibari ou hojojutsu era aplicado pela polícia local e pelos samurais com dois objetivos principais: imobilizar a vítima e colocá-la em uma postura de submissão e humilhação.

O Shibari teve uma revalorização erótica á partir de 1960. No japão é formalmente conhecida como "Kinbaku-bi" e existem teatros especializados onde se pode, mediante pagamento de ingresso, assistir a um espetáculo de shibari. Os mestres de Shibari japonês são muito respeitados. A mulher japonesa que é submetida ao shibari recebe o nome de "Dorei".

Bondage - O "B" do BDSM.

Bondage na verdade conforma as práticas de escravização. Popularmente usado para referir-se a atividades de imobilização com cordas, lenços, algemas de couro ou metal, tornozeleiras, "spread bars" (barras de alargamento que servem para manter pernas e braços abertos visando à imobilização do(a) parceiro(a).

Diferenças

O bondage e o shibari, à primeira vista, têm a função de imobilizar, mas quando são observados com mais atenção, são encontradas algumas diferenças. O Bondage Americano é uma técnica de amarração com o propósito de imobilizar rápido, não havendo preocupação com a parte estética e evitando marcar a pele da pessoa com as cordas. O shibari exige muita destreza com as cordas, e muita paciência também, o que resulta num processo mais lento porque a estética é altamente valorizada.

(3) Café árabe: Tradicionalmente no deserto o café é preparado na fogueira, em um bule especial conhecido como dale. O tradicional fogo de chão é o preferido para o preparo do café porque dizem adicionar um sabor especial. O café depois de pronto e preparado com temperos especiais como _hal _(cardamomo), é servido em outro bule especial limpo, acompanhado de pequenas xícaras sem alça. O café árabe não é coado, espera-se a borra assentar no fundo para servir. O anfitrião serve um pouco em cada xícara e costuma-se repetir por várias vezes, o café geralmente é servido amargo nessas ocasiões. (fonte: Tenda árabe- Brasil)

(4) Kafia: Lenço masculino de cabeça, usado pelos homens árabes com o respectivo aigal - que é o que prende o lenço à cabeça.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Olá a todos que nos seguem.

Como podem ver estamos quase no fim da fic, fiquei realmente frustrada com a pequena quantidade de reviews do cap anterior, mas isso acontece. Sem contar que não podemos deixar na mão que nos segue com mais assiduidade. XD

Este cap teve muito drama e muita pegação, espero que o lemon agrade, tive muita dificuldade em conter minha diva perva, esse negócio de amarrar o Dray quase me pôs louca, tive que me policiar muito para o Harry não machucar demais o loiro. Foi brabo! Mas só de imaginar o loiro se torcendo de prazer com as amarras negras se destacando de sua pele me dava coisas.

Rrssr! Espero que curtam ler assim como curtir escrever.

Beijos!

**Nota da Topaz:**

Oi pessoal, agora só falta um capítulo e acabou-se, espero que curtam, pois nós duas nos divertimos escrevendo. O que acharam do lemon sado-masô? Um luxo né? Eu vi fotos das amarrações com cordas de seda e quando falei com a Fabiana, Zing! Ela também estava pensando no Dray bem amarradinho e adorou o negócio das cordas de seda. O Draco é uma perfeita Dorei, embora um tanto geniosa.

Certo, certo, a xaropice do mini-dicionário é minha. Eu gosto de tudo bem explicadinho, e sei que viajei na maionese com a criação do resort Sunny Dreams, mas eu pessoalmente me hospedaria lá. Seria como sonhar acordada.

Aguardamos reviews e esperamos vocês no mesmo cantinho da web, se possível brevemente com o último capítulo.

Bye!


	36. O tempo passa, o tempo voa

**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**DHDHDHDHDH**

**Extra 13 – O tempo passa, o tempo voa...**

Novamente na estrada... Desta vez ele havia prometido que aquela seria a última missão tão longa e pretendia cumprir sua decisão.

Ficar longe de casa por tanto tempo fazia mal tanto para sua saúde quanto para seu coração.

Sempre acabava se entusiasmando pela culinária local e algumas vezes as consequências não eram muito agradáveis.

E o coração ficava sempre apertado. Dormir era uma dificuldade sem ter o marido ao lado e apesar das fofocas recorrentes por causa de sua notoriedade ele não fazia o tipo que procurava envolvimentos fora do casamento. Deuses! Ficar longe da família era sempre difícil, embora nesta época do ano os três filhos estivessem em Hogwarts.

E pensando na velha escola ele suspirou, repassando momentos rapidamente, como a paisagem que se descortinava num borrão colorido pela janela do trem.

Por Merlin! Ele estava envelhecendo... E sorriu ao lembrar-se da expressão horrorizada de Draco quando ele havia comentado isto em casa.

O loiro continuava lindo e o passar dos anos só o fizeram adquirir uma aura serena e traços mais definidos, mas a função de cremes e visitas ao SPA, bem como o já conhecido "sono da beleza" continuavam sagrados.

Ele também não havia mudado muito, talvez uns dois ou três quilos a mais, felizmente bem distribuídos, nada de cabelos brancos e nem rugas. Hermione sempre falava que a força de sua magia era em boa parte responsável por seu aspecto jovial, mas ele realmente não ligava muito para isto.

Suspirando acomodou-se melhor no banco confortável, viajar de trem sempre lhe trazia uma sensação de dejavú, e mesmo com os rápidos progressos dos transportes via chave de portal, cujos pontos de partida e chegada mais pareciam rodoviárias trouxas cheias de lojinhas e lanchonetes fast food, ele ainda preferia as velhas máquinas.

E o Oriente Express era mais que um trem, era quase um estilo de vida. Depois de passar por várias mãos, ter rotas alteradas e quase falir, os famosos trens voltaram à sua antiga glória; com uma ajudinha mágica da qual os trouxas nem desconfiavam.

Depois da limpeza no Ministério da Magia Inglês, apesar do sigilo da operação, Harry começou a receber solicitações de outros países para investigar operações suspeitas, tentativas de golpe de Estado e outras falcatruas.

Como conselheiro Ministerial, ele não queria se envolver nos problemas alheios, mas diante de tanta insistência ele compareceu a uma reunião, depois a outra, e mais uma...

Montou uma equipe de investigação com alguns membros da Nova Ordem da Fênix e vários caçadores, seguindo com a consultoria e viajando por toda a Europa com seus auxiliares.

Mas depois de quase ter seu casamento destruído por conta de tantas viagens, ele e Draco finalmente colocaram tudo em pratos limpos pouco antes de Bella ingressar em Hogwarts, e o casamento parecia mais sólido que antes.

Para a parte social e diplomática das missões, Draco era de grande valia, pois conhecia boa parte dos poderosos da Europa bruxa e seu nome garantia a entrada deles no fechado círculo dos puro sangue mais tradicionais, e o conhecimento profundo das leis e costumes mágicos havia poupado Harry de várias gafes imperdoáveis. O loiro roubava a cena nas recepções diplomáticas, pelo traquejo social, maneiras impecáveis, domínio de vários idiomas e é claro por sua beleza e elegância. Harry era respeitado por seus feitos e extremo poder mágico, mas na vida pública ele preferia que as luzes recaíssem sobre o marido, enquanto ele discretamente investigava os alvos.

Em poucos anos o "quase hobby" acabou sendo consolidado como uma das mais prestigiadas equipes de investigação mágica da Europa, e a fama dos Malfoy-Potter alcançou patamares internacionais, principalmente pelo ecletismo e seriedade de seus membros que transitavam sem problemas entre o mundo bruxo e trouxa.

Foi justamente durante uma destas investigações que veio a baila o Oriente Express. Parte dos vagões do famoso trem eram mágicos, então os trouxas entravam pela estação deles e os bruxos numa parecida com a famosa 9 ¾ . Mas por causa de roubalheira dos administradores dos dois mundos, a companhia estava prestes a falir. Depois das investigações finalizadas e uma nova diretoria empossada, a empresa foi aberta ao mercado de capitais, tentando arrecadar fundos para se reerguer. E foi neste momento que Draco decidiu que seria um investimento com boas possibilidades de lucro futuro. Greg Goyle também entrou no negócio e no rastro dele vários outros investidores resolveram apostar no tradicional meio de transporte. Algumas cabines eram magicamente ampliadas e o trem mantinha aquele ar de glamour e mistério que fizeram sua fama. As antigas rotas foram retomadas e ampliadas, facilitando o trânsito dos bruxos pela Europa e chegando até o oriente, incrementando o turismo e melhorando as relações entre as nações mágicas. Chaves de portal podiam ser muito práticas, mas andar de trem sempre teve um gostinho especial de aventura.

Desta vez, porém, Draco estava revisando uma auditoria imensa realizada no conglomerado de empresas dos Malfoy no mundo trouxa e Harry seguiu em missão numa das comunidades mágicas da velha Rússia, contaminada pela corrupção e ações no estilo de máfia trouxa, resultando numa sucessão de envenenamentos, desaparecimentos e assassinatos cruéis visando o roubo de artefatos mágicos antigos e poderosos.

Mesmo com as informações cedidas pelas autoridades locais e os relatórios de seu pessoal, foi necessário mais de um mês de tocaias e gravações até conseguirem alcançar os mandantes dos crimes.

Foi penoso, gelado e difícil; mas agora tudo estava resolvido. Em mais de um sentido...

Harry olhava as luzes que passavam pela janela de sua cabine e novamente pensava em sua família. Ele estava cansado, mas certamente um enorme peso havia sido removido de suas costas. A situação de Alfie agora estava definitivamente encerrada. E isto merecia uma comemoração especial a dois, mesmo que depois ele tivesse que dar uma longa explicação.

Agora sua alma estava realmente mais leve; tudo havia corrido conforme o planejado e traria benefícios a muitos necessitados. Felizmente o elo com os bruxos ingleses havia tomado um rumo bastante acertado e poucas vezes o casal precisava fazer valer o laço de obediência.

Pensar nos filhos sempre lhe trazia um sorriso aos lábios, eles eram seus maiores tesouros; todos dotados de magia forte e diferentes talentos. E sendo amigo próximo de Neville, ele sempre tinha notícias "extraoficiais" do que seu trio andava fazendo na escola.

Bella estava cursando o sexto ano. Com dezesseis anos, a proclamada rainha da Sonserina era considerada uma das beldades da escola. Soberana justa e astuta de voz suave e levando do pai loiro, além da cor dos cabelos, o famoso sorriso e o olhar congelante dos Malfoy.

Os olhos verdes normalmente calmos cintilavam num tom mais escuro ao ver injustiças desnecessárias e as azarações vinham diretas e certeiras.

Draco havia comemorado a seleção da filha para a Sonserina, mas no ano seguinte a aprovação dela como apanhadora do time de quadribol da casa o havia deixado nas nuvens e Harry também entrou na comemoração, que continuou pelos anos seguintes por conta das excelentes notas de Bella.

Os gêmeos cresceram e chegou a hora deles ingressarem em Hogwarts três anos após a primogênita.

O garoto loiro de sorriso tímido, um tanto agitado, amante da natureza e dos esportes, leitor voraz e pesquisador dedicado foi selecionado para a Corvinal; e a ruiva de travessos olhos verdes, sorriso fácil, gênio forte e um grande pendor para marotices foi para a Grifinória.

Neste mesmo ano tiveram a companhia do filho de Neville, Orrick, que foi para a Grifinória também, enchendo os pais e a bisavó Augusta Longbottom de orgulho. O menino parecia um querubim com os cabelos loiros e anelados, rosto redondo e um sorriso angelical, um pouquinho tímido, mas de personalidade firme e decidida.

Apesar de amar as plantas exóticas e animais mágicos, seu foco era científico e se o tirassem da paciência, ele fazia jus ao gênio esquentado e a língua ferina da bisa Augusta.

No ano seguinte, Eleanor se juntou aos Grifinórios e formou uma dupla inseparável com Amy, tanto que os mais novos chegaram a perguntar se elas eram irmãs, embora o cabelo de Amy fosse de um ruivo mais claro e entremeado de mechas douradas.

Mesmo com temperamentos tão diferentes, os três filhos felizmente se entendiam bem e adotaram a prima como parte do clã.

O filho de Jorge e Angelina havia entrado para Hogwarts junto com Eleanor, e prometia dar muitos cabelos brancos ao novo diretor da Grifinória, Neville Longbottom, pois o garoto moreno de cabelos crespos e avermelhados era da pá virada. Mas o verdadeiro teste para a solidez da escola viria dali a dois anos quando os filhos mais novos de Rony e Hermione completassem onze anos.

Os gêmeos Arthur e Richard certamente iriam estremecer as bases do velho castelo. Com o talento inventivo dos tios Fred e Jorge somados a inteligência da mãe, a dupla chegava a ser assustadora.

Rony ficava abismado com as peripécias dos filhos e Hermione sempre tão lógica e partidária da psicologia moderna, algumas vezes havia perdido a paciência e agido no mais puro estilo Molly Weasley, e os dois pestinhas precisaram sentar em almofadas por conta das chineladas magistralmente aplicadas nos traseiros.

Harry sorria lembrando a cara emburrada dos dois garotos num dos últimos almoços na Toca. Quando eles pediram almofadas para Molly, a senhora ao saber da traquinagem que havia originado o castigo, os mandou sentar no banco de madeira sem reclamarem e ainda passou um sermão daqueles!

Os dois haviam trocado a loção pós-barba de Rony por uma mistura de poções da Gemialidades, resultando num pai com o rosto verde e coberto de pústulas extremamente dolorosas. Mesmo depois da intervenção da talentosa mãe medibruxa, a pele ainda ficou levemente esverdeada por dois dias e Rony passou o sábado inteiro coaxando.

O ruivo havia sofrido nas mãos dos gêmeos, e seus caçulas pareciam uma versão ainda mais endiabrada daqueles dois. Arthur e Richard se definiam como "o upgrade definitivo dos genes Weasley", fazendo Rony jurar que o gênio de seus filhos havia sido uma praga de Jorge, com a bênção de Fred lá do além.

Jorge certamente teria sua cota a pagar. Seu Filho Fred II não ficava muito atrás dos filhos de Rony e adorava fuçar no laboratório da Gemialidades, mas Harry era perceptivo e flagrou os olhares preocupados do ruivo para sua pequenina, ele parecia prever que suas maiores dores de cabeça seriam por conta da caçulinha. Depois do primeiro filho, Angelina nunca mais engravidou, e quando desistiram de tentar, veio a surpresa de uma gravidez tardia. Molly ganhou mais uma netinha, de pele surpreendentemente clara, lindos olhos castanhos e cabelos crespos como molinhas de um ruivo vivo. A menina vivaz e tagarela tinha um sorriso traquinas com lindas covinhas, carregava a promessa de se tornar uma beleza rara e certamente fonte de confusão.

Harry novamente sorria lembrando as palavras da matrona ruiva para Jorge quando ele havia zombado dele e de Draco por terem sido pegos se agarrando no sofá pela filha ainda pequena: "Jorge, crianças são imprevisíveis e em se tratando de um filho seu tudo é possível. Então eu sugiro que você fique quietinho, o seu dia vai chegar".

Harry sorria ao relembrar as artes dos pestinhas de Hermione e lhe veio à mente uma cena do verão.

Todos estavam na Toca desfrutando de um piquenique com direito a jogo de quadribol, arremesso de gnomos e a liberdade de se empanturrar dos mais diversos quitutes providenciados pelos convidados. E foi neste dia que as filhas gêmeas de cinco anos de Pansy e Greg conheceram os gêmeos de Rony.

Para elas foi amor à primeira vista e para eles uma chateação, pois as meninas os seguiam para todos os lados, suspirando e dando risadinhas.

Quem diria que o mais feroz dos sonserinos seria um pai amoroso e derretido por suas princesinhas levadas? Era um contraste ver aquele homem enorme com braços que mais pareciam toras, consolar pacientemente a garotinha que caiu da árvore ou inacreditavelmente trançar o cabelo da outra filha. Greg era a prova viva de que as pessoas são capazes de mudar, e a sempre aristocrática e impertinente Pansy estava entretida numa conversa sobre feitiços domésticos e cuidados com os filhos na rodinha das mulheres Weasley.

Bella parecendo uma flecha prateada, voava zunindo pelo campo de quadribol improvisado se acostumando com a vassoura que havia ganhado ao chegar para as férias de verão, seguida de perto por Kai e Amy, arrancando suspiros assustados da vovó Molly e sorrisos dos pais.

- Nossa! Como era bom voltar para casa... - Pensava Harry enquanto a imagem de Draco naquele almoço, metido num jeans apertado, camiseta pólo branca e um par de tênis flutuava em sua mente. O loiro até podia desdenhar as roupas trouxas casuais, mas ele ficava um pecado ambulante vestido daquela maneira, e a única vontade de Harry era trancar-se com ele num quarto por horas a fio...

Conjurando um _tempus_ surpreendeu-se ao notar que dentro de meia hora estaria em Londres. Tempo o suficiente para organizar as ideias e repassar a estratégia de sua surpresa para Draco.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Em Wilthshire pela milésima vez Draco passava a mão sobre os olhos irritados. As frases dos papéis à sua frente teimavam em se embaralhar numa barafunda de letras sem sentido. Suspirando alto ele se esticou na cadeira e mirou o relógio mais uma vez.

Seis e quinze da tarde. Em breve a noite cairia, e por mais um dia ele não fazia a mínima ideia do paradeiro de Harry.

Haviam conversado há quatro dias e ele havia confirmado que as investigações na Rússia estavam finalizadas, os relatórios seriam entregues às autoridades competentes naquele mesmo dia e os prisioneiros seriam transferidos para uma prisão bruxa do círculo polar ártico logo após um julgamento sumário.

E no dia seguinte ele havia simplesmente se desvanecido no ar. A conta do hotel fora encerrada e a única informação era de que ele havia partido no início da manhã.

O celular acusava como fora da área de cobertura e a chamada pelo bracelete também não funcionava.

_- Onde raios o moreno estava? - _Sua única conclusão para o sumiço era que Harry poderia estar numa encrenca da pesada, pois felizmente o laço de servidão com aquele que não devia ser mencionado fora rompido há quase dois anos atrás.

E a lembrança dos fatos e conversas com Harry que culminaram na quebra do elo com Bolton voltaram à sua mente.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

**Flashback...**

Augustus observava o homem que ainda considerava como seu pupilo andar de um lado para o outro pela sala que havia miraculosamente escapado da reforma radical que Draco havia feito na antiga casa de Sirius.

Aquele era o refugio de Harry na Mansão Black, só Augustus – logicamente os outros quadros - e Monstro sabiam de sua existência, porém estavam proibidos por magia ancestral de revelar a localização do aposento a qualquer um que não fosse o legitimo dono da residência. Assim, mesmo Harry estando casado com Draco, um Black por direito sanguíneo, o legitimo dono ainda continuava sendo ele por força de herança mágica, que seria passada para seus filhos.

Ao deslizar de um painel de madeira próximo da biblioteca, revelava-se um pequeno corredor com uma porta belamente entalhada que após reconhecer o dono da casa dava acesso a um cômodo de tamanho mediano, limpo, agradável e iluminado por magia; onde uma estante contínua cobria quase todas as paredes do chão ao teto. Num dos lados uma imensa mesa e uma poltrona, um tapete persa um tanto puído, mas limpo cobria parte do chão de madeira escura; um pequeno bar bem suprido e a janela mágica que agora mostrava a perfeita ilusão de uma tormenta épica, refletindo a perturbação interior do caminhante e grossas cortinas em tom verde musgo a ladeavam.

Ali, naquele recôndito que quase estivera fadado ao esquecimento, estavam livros que teoricamente haviam sido erradicados da face da terra. Livros perigosos, que tratavam de magia antiga em suas paginas, magia que ia contra a própria natureza da vida, da existência.

E os passos cadenciados continuavam. De sua moldura o homem de expressão severa e cabelos negros fitava a evolução com certa simpatia.

Sobre o tampo da mesa estavam três livros abertos: um deles falava sobre um encantamento que deveria ser usado juntamente com uma poção, o segundo descrevia a poção mencionada no primeiro livro, e o terceiro também era sobre poções, neste caso uma que não necessitava de feitiço para acompanhá-la.

Harry resmungava para si: - _Que droga!_ Por que sempre era tão complicado quando se tratava de vidas humanas? Por pior que fosse a criatura e por mais hediondos que fossem os crimes cometidos, ainda era uma vida... Deveria ele oferecer uma alternativa ilusoriamente benéfica? Ou deveria simplesmente decidir o destino de outrem? - Seu coração se dividia em direções opostas. Ele sabia do sofrimento do outro, conhecia as agruras pelas quais o homem tinha passado e havia visto o que a dor, sofrimento e humilhação haviam feito com a alma dele, que estava tão deformada ao ponto de não existir mais retorno.

Por fim Augustus resolveu falar: - Converse com seu marido garoto, mostre os livros a ele. Você sabe que isto o afeta, mesmo que ele procure não demonstrar.

Harry suspirou profundamente apoiando a testa no vidro da janela, fitando a ilusão de tormenta que se desenrolava do outro lado. Era tão perfeita que até o vidro estava frio e embaçava com sua respiração. Augustus estava certo, só restava a ele conversar com Draco sobre o assunto, mas antes ele tinha algo a fazer, e não seria agradável.

Um arrepio o percorreu quando aquela lembrança enterrada tão fundo flutuou em sua mente. Balançou a cabeça para enterrá-la mais uma vez, porém faria o necessário para provar seu ponto de vista.

Conjurou uma penseira simples, adornada com algumas inscrições rúnicas e sem nem olhar em sua direção, fechou os olhos se concentrando e logo um fiapo prateado saiu de sua têmpora e foi em direção ao recipiente onde um líquido prateado rodopiava tranquilamente, e outras lembranças se juntaram à primeira.

Então com as lembranças que agora flutuavam na penseira, ele decidiu que estava na hora de falar com Draco. O fardo desta responsabilidade pesava em seus ombros, porém desta vez a decisão seria do marido.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Naquela mesma noite, durante o caprichado jantar servido por Monstro, Draco arqueou inquisitivamente uma sobrancelha ao notar algo nas entrelinhas da conversa trivial sobre as ocorrências no Ministério, sobre os filhos em Hogwarts e as últimas fofocas da sociedade. O loiro não queria estragar o clima descontraído do jantar, mas nada o impediria de decifrar aquele mistério depois.

Ninguém pode dizer que um Malfoy não sabe ser suave, pois apesar da pergunta direta o tom foi baixo e sussurrado ao pé da orelha do moreno numa voz ronronada que em outra ocasião teria arrancado um gemido como resposta: - O que houve Harry?

Acomodados num sofá de dois lugares na sala particular de Draco na mansão Black, o loiro recebia um gostoso cafuné do marido. Eles pareciam dois jovens enamorados e se levassem em conta a longevidade dos bruxos, bem, eles ainda eram bastante jovens como Draco adorava ressaltar.

Na mesinha ali perto um bule de café lançava no ar o cheiro aromático da bebida, e um cálice de xerez pela metade rebrilhava na taça de fino cristal deixando entrever o tom avermelhado da bebida.

O moreno não respondeu de imediato, prolongando o momento de descontração, sem se apressar. Mas por fim falou: - Eu quero que você veja algo e depois escute o que tenho a dizer, sem críticas nem preconceitos e conforme for, depois nós conversaremos.

Draco aquiesceu com um leve movimento de cabeça se ajeitando no sofá depois de mais alguns momentos de afagos nas madeixas argentinas.

Harry apontou para mesa do loiro e num instante a penseira com as inscrições rúnicas apareceu em meio aos objetos pessoais dele. O moreno levantou e foi em direção à porta pondo a mão na maçaneta de prata belamente cinzelada.

- Leve o tempo que achar necessário, estarei na biblioteca. – A porta se fechou sem fazer ruído e o loiro se pegou olhando com um ar de dúvida para a penseira.

Sentando-se em sua confortável poltrona atrás da mesa, inconscientemente tocou o estranho bracelete onde quatro palavras ainda bailavam, mas sem a mesma pressão de antes; Harry o tinha ajudado até que ele chegou a uma convivência pacifica com aquele laço, e a tentação do poder tinha perdido seu encanto. Inclinando o corpo para frente e sem pensar muito, adentrou nas lembranças que Harry queria compartilhar.

Humilhação, dor e sofrimento. Foi o que presenciou.

Por longos minutos o loiro viu o resumo de como uma vida podia ser cheia de sofrimento desde a mais tenra idade.

Ao sair da penseira seu olhar refletia emoções desencontradas.

A enorme crueldade impetrada por quem deveria cuidar e amar, uma alma destroçada pela falta de carinho, pelas humilhações e abusos constantes. Dor, desonra e degradação.

Na infância sofrendo os martírios impostos pelos pais, e quando adulto dispensando o mesmo tratamento a outras crianças.

O estomago de Draco revirou ao lembrar a expressão desesperada da criança amarrada na cama enquanto a mãe olhava com uma expressão de luxúria a cena do pai estocando fundo no corpo pequeno e frágil, - _Mãe, mãe, faz ele parar... -_ os gritos de socorro na voz infantil, às lágrimas abundantes descendo pela face inocente. Cada vergonha e humilhação sendo gravadas a fogo na mente daquela criança.

Draco sentindo-se enjoado com as cenas presenciadas afastou a penseira e apoiou o rosto e as mãos na sólida mesa de madeira, buscando apoio. - Merlin! Como puderam fazer aquilo com o próprio filho? Sangue do próprio sangue? Como alguém é capaz de despedaçar tanto a alma de uma criança? – Então esta era uma das maneiras de se criar um monstro? Crianças carregavam a pureza do mundo em si! Como puderam aviltar um amor incondicional até que se transformasse em loucura e completo desprezo pela vida humana? E depois de adulto seria justo descontar nos outros o peso das humilhações sofridas?

Ele ouviu em sua mente o choro da criança que era obrigada a chupar a mãe enquanto seu pai o penetrava rasgando o pequeno corpo forçando com as mãos a abertura máxima das nádegas muito brancas, o som de seu choro quase sendo encoberto pelos risos e gemidos dos adultos, a mão da mãe agarrada no cabelo macio empurrando a cabeça do menino e o obrigando a dar mais e mais de si para comprazê-la. Ao lado da cama os elfos da casa eram obrigados a assistir ao terrível ato, e por fim eram as humildes criaturas que cuidavam do pequeno senhor, se desdobrando para confortar a criança machucada de corpo e alma. As feridas da carne cicatrizavam, mas as da alma permaneceram abertas e sangrando por toda existência dele.

E depois a cena já como homem feito retalhando lentamente uma criança trouxa com um feitiço seccionante. Os gritos de dor repercutindo nas paredes de pedra de uma masmorra, o sangue encarnado e vivo descendo abundante da ferida aberta. Na face do adulto a exultação pelo sofrimento imposto refletida no sorriso quase maníaco de contentamento, os gritos da criança suprimindo e se sobrepondo aos que ressoavam em sua cabeça minimizando o sofrimento da criança que ele trazia na lembrança.

Uma mente distorcida e moldada com o mais puro requinte de desumanidade, uma alma sedenta de vingança a qualquer custo... Na visão de Bolton, todas as faces infantis refletiam a sua, e vê-las sofrer mitigava ainda que de forma efêmera a própria dor. Na criança acorrentada em sua mansão à beira-mar, a magreza entrevista pelos farrapos restantes das roupas trouxas, acuada como um bicho num canto da cela, o corpo marcado pela brutalidade sofrida, uma visão sublime para Bolton que era sobreposta por uma de si mesmo nu e amarrado numa arvore durante uma tempestade como castigo por ter mordido o "pai" numa das muitas seções de abuso, os cabelos emaranhados, cheirando a fezes e urina, uma chaga no lugar onde a corda estava presa no pé o atando a arvore ancestral, e para se cobrir a pobre criatura de nove anos contava apenas uma manta puída, quatro dias sem comer o beber nada. Torturado e abandonado até quase morrer.

Então surgiu Voldemort, com a promessa de vida nova, de salvação dos seus demônios interiores. Uma solução que se mostrou tão ruim quanto a convivência com os pais depravados. Mais dores, sofrimentos e humilhação, ainda que neste caso só ele e o Lorde tivessem conhecimento do ocorrido. E Draco imaginava o esforço hercúleo que deveria ser ter a obrigação de se excitar estando numa cama com Voldemort.

A mente do loiro rodopiava com tantas lembranças o assaltando ao mesmo tempo. Bolton era uma colcha de retalhos psicótica, misturando sofrimentos e abusos sofridos e cometidos. Vitima e algoz, uma dualidade de desespero e loucura.

Mas o sofrimento passado redimia o que ele tinha causado?

Era terrível demais, doloroso demais, asqueroso demais.

O estomago do loiro dava cambalhotas a cada lembrança que teimava em lhe queimar nas pálpebras, e a cabeça começou a dar pontadas doloridas.

Como Harry conseguia suportar a carga daquelas lembranças pavorosas? Era como se carregasse dois passados na mesma alma! E depois de ver as lembranças de Bolton, será que sua opinião sobre o homem mudaria?

Estava na hora de ordenar o caos que lhe confundia e colocar os pensamentos em ordem, pois Harry havia solicitado sua ajuda e o aguardava na biblioteca.

Com passos comedidos o loiro singrou até onde estava o moreno, abrindo a porta, a diferença de pressão fez as chamas na lareira dançarem e as sombras projetadas perderam por alguns segundos suas formas.

Na poltrona um pouco distante da lareira o moreno balançava quase alheio um copo com uma dose de uísque dourado que girava lentamente, sem gelo. A silhueta recortada pela luminosidade alaranjada projetava um espectro alongado, e mesmo de onde estava Draco viu que os olhos dele estavam fechados, nenhum movimento denunciava que o moreno tivesse percebido a sua chegada. No copo o liquido dourado refulgia no toque sereno da luz da madeira queimando.

Sentando-se na poltrona oposta a de Harry, entrou no clima de silêncio calmo e companheiro, seu cálice de xerez subitamente apareceu sobre a mesinha de centro mas o loiro não fez menção de pegá-lo e depois de alguns minutos de contemplação relaxou e também fechou os olhos.

-Algumas vezes tive que usar as lembranças que você viu contra ele. – a voz modulada do moreno foi baixa, mas pela pouca distancia entre eles audível. – Não é desejo ou amor que o mantém atado a mim. É a completa e absoluta dominação. Cada tentativa de resistir ao laço ou a alguma ordem minha, trazia à tona alguma lembrança que ele odiava. E eu usei isso muitas vezes, até que ele cedesse e se entregasse completamente.

Draco não retrucou, sentiu que de algum modo aquilo era um desabafo para Harry, e continuou quieto.

-Meus tios foram cruéis comigo... Mas minha tia uma vez me salvou, e eu sou grato a ela. – houve uma pequena pausa – Nunca contei isto a ninguém, nem mesmo Severus com suas aulas torturantes de oclumência conseguiu acessar esta parte de minha vida – nova pausa - Quando eu tinha uns oito anos, meu tio Valter começou a entrar no meu quartinho debaixo da escada, nas primeiras vezes ele só abria a porta e ficava lá parado me olhando, e eu fingia que dormia.

Um toco de madeira estalou na lareira prolongando a pausa.

-Um dia ele me tocou... Mas um barulho na escada o assustou e ele foi embora – O coração de Draco já martelava as costelas a essa altura – Então ele voltou noite após noite, os toques se tornando cada vez mais ousados, alguns deixando marcas roxas em meus braços e pernas, e minha tia quando as notou me castigou por estar brigando na escola. Por fim, mais confiante, ele se deitava sobre mim se esfregando e gemendo obscenidades, mas eu sempre fingia dormir, e sentia medo do que ele fazia. Certa vez quando ele desabotoava meu pijama, tia Petúnia o chamou do alto da escada, na pressa de se levantar ele bateu a cabeça no batente da porta e não conseguiu evitar um gemido de dor. Depois eu ouvi a voz da minha tia perguntando, muito desconfiada, o que ele estava fazendo ali tão tarde.

As mãos de Draco seguravam com força nos braços da poltrona, o loiro fazia de tudo para sua respiração não se tornar rápida e denunciar a comoção que o sacudia.

-Depois deste dia as demandas de minha tia foram cada vez mais pesadas, e toda noite ela me olhava de jeito estranho e me trancava levando a chave que mantinha presa numa corrente no pescoço. Passei a ser castigado por meu tio por coisas cada vez mais tolas como colocar o talher de maneira incorreta na mesa ou deixar o Duda com raiva. – houve uma pequena pausa – E meu primo sempre tinha raiva...

Uma risada claramente sem humor algum se fez presente na sala.

- Muito tempo depois eu percebi do que minha tia, ainda que de forma grosseira, havia me protegido. Procurei entender um pouco da raiva dela para comigo, e meu tio nunca mais rondou meu cubículo depois daquilo.

Draco se recusava a piscar, ele sentia as lagrimas em seus olhos, mas não permitia que elas rolassem.

-Depois que compreendi o que quase aconteceu comigo, me questionei que tipo de pessoa eu seria se Valter realmente tivesse me violado. Teria gritado ou sofrido em silencio? Teria reagido e me tornado um predador? Teria aceitado e me fechado num mundo à parte?

Draco perdeu a batalha e de sob as pálpebras fechadas as lagrimas correram.

-Quando tive acesso às lembranças de Bolton, e vi todo o sofrimento pelo qual passou não pude evitar de me comparar e me questionar. Será que eu seria devorado por esta mesma escuridão? Ou eu superaria o caso e seguiria em frente? Se é que há superação para uma coisa dessas... – A madeira estalou na lareira e uma pequena nuvem de fagulhas subiu – Eu não consegui responder a essas perguntas Draco, e isto me fez ver Bolton por outro ângulo, mesmo não aceitando as coisas que fez.

Mesmo com as lagrimas escorrendo pela face o loiro se negava a piscar, os olhos ardiam sob as pálpebras, e uma raiva cega latejando por dentro, em sua memória estava profundamente marcada a lembrança da primeira vez que viu Harry no banquinho ao lado do seu na loja da Madame Malkin. Tão pequeno e mirrado, as roupas enormes e gastas dançando no corpo miúdo, e os olhos intensamente verdes por detrás daqueles óculos medonhos. Um menino tímido que o escutou falar sem quase retrucar. -_ Por todas as deidades, uma criança daquelas não teria a mínima chance contra um adulto!_ - Respirar estava difícil. Merlin! Ele tinha que se acalmar! Afinal o pior não tinha acontecido, a tia trouxa de um jeito ou de outro havia impedido o marido de alquebrar ainda mais aquele garotinho tão sofrido. Mas era óbvio que as lembranças ainda o machucavam e o impeliam a interceder por Bolton.

- Não suporto mais manter Bolton neste limbo.

Nunca antes os dois tinham conversado sobre o elo de Harry com Alfie tão abertamente, mesmo sabendo da existência do outro, Draco evitava aquele assunto ao máximo, mas agora era inevitável. Controlando-se, Draco se forçou a parar de chorar, era hora de ajudar o moreno e não de se emocionar. O elo matrimonial emanava a necessidade do outro.

-Eu pensei muito Draco, por longos meses. Assim como eu, você viu o martírio que foi a infância de Alfie. Ele simplesmente não teve a chance de ser diferente do que é. Mas será que isso justifica as atrocidades que ele cometeu? – Draco ouvia com cuidado tudo o que o marido dizia, e estava certo desde o começo, aquilo era um desabafo. – Quero acabar com o elo de servidão, mas não posso abandoná-lo. Seria uma temeridade deixá-lo sem controle e independente do que ele fez, também é uma alma sofredora e deve ter direito a alguma paz.

O loiro sabia que ainda não era momento de intervir e por isso guardou silencio.

-Eu sei que este elo te afeta Draco, mesmo que você nunca tenha comentado nada, e eu te agradeço por isto. Sei também que não é justo te pedir ajuda, pois o laço foi firmado muito antes de ficarmos juntos, mas te devo respeito e consideração por ter aceitado esta situação de forma tão estoica. Nem mesmo Rony e Hermione sabem disso. Eles nunca imaginariam que eu seria capaz de conjurar algo desta natureza e certamente ficariam horrorizados, achando que eu cheguei perto demais de ser como Tom Riddle. - As palavras saíram num tom engasgado, como se custasse ao moreno colocar para fora algo que tanto o incomodava.

- Você não é Voldemort Harry. Nunca foi e nunca será. – rebateu o loiro mais calmo, deixaria para pensar depois sobre aquele fato novo na vida de Harry. Mas alguém iria pagar, ah iria sim. – A diferença entre vocês sempre residiu no "querer" o poder, e nós dois sabemos que você não quer. Isto basta. - O moreno aquiesceu. O copo de uísque foi e encontro aos lábios e ele sorveu um gole da bebida que desceu queimando levemente, apreciando a gama de sabores deixada em seu rastro.

- Eu entendi que Bolton seria o nosso foco, já que você me mostrou as lembranças dele, e sei que deve ter algo em mente. Posso dizer que os atos de Alfie foram um tipo de justiça distorcida no estilo da _Lex Talionis_. Se o que ele passou justifica as atrocidades que cometeu? Realmente não sei responder depois de tudo o que vi, mas como diz o velho ditado "a fruta não cai muito longe do pé"; os pais dele eram dois depravados e a genética tem seu peso, mas justificar os atos sádicos... - Merlin! Seria uma discussão infinita. - Então vamos direto ao ponto. O que você quer de mim?

Mesmo naquela situação delicada o loiro ainda conseguia desanuviar o ambiente usando de lógica e uma calma estudada, fruto da criação aristocrática recebida.

Harry respirou profundamente e apoiou o copo de uísque na testa.

- Desta vez eu não posso tomar a decisão sobre este assunto, não tenho o discernimento necessário para isso. E sendo assim tenho duas opções para te apresentar, e que quero de você escolha entre uma delas ou...

- Ou... – Draco o incentivou a falar sentindo a hesitação na voz do moreno.

- Ou pense em algo diferente, mas com a mesma finalidade.

Era reconfortante saber que Harry depositava total confiança nele, a quebra de um laço de servidão poderia deixar sequelas no conjurante, e mesmo assim Harry se dispunha a deixar esta importante decisão em suas mãos. De maneira alguma que o decepcionaria.

- Eu aceito.

Do moreno ouviu um suspiro, parecia ser de alivio, mas não teve certeza.

Na lareira, a madeira estalou levantando fagulhas, com o canto do olho, sem realmente prestar atenção Draco viu surgir sobre a mesinha entre eles três livros abertos de aparência antiga, mas bem conservados.

Com cuidado o loiro leu as partes claramente marcadas, e enquanto lia seus olhos se arregalaram de susto e medo com o teor daqueles tomos. Naquelas linhas estava exposta a mais pura perversão da magia.

Draco levantou os olhos para o moreno, que continuava fitando lareira, e num gesto levantou o copo num brinde solitário.

- Bem vindo ao meu inferno interior, Draco.

_-Merda!__ - _Pensou o loiro voltando os olhos para os livros.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

O palacete à beira mar era tal qual o moreno havia descrito: uma obra prima da engenharia. Os portões se abriram permitindo que ele entrasse a brisa salgada agitando as vestes bruxas ao seu redor. E ao fundo o som das ondas batendo contra o paredão de pedras fechava a paisagem litorânea.

Já fazia dois meses desde a conversa com Harry; as poções descritas nos livros eram complicadas e os ingredientes dificílimos de serem encontrados, mas nada que um bom punhado de galeões não resolvesse.

A porta abriu sem ser tocada, e seguindo as indicações do marido chegou até o escritório pessoal do único habitante da mansão. Conforme a etiqueta anunciou sua presença com duas leves batidas na porta, pois certamente o outro sabia da sua chegada e o aguardava.

De costas para ele e fitando a paisagem que se descortinava pela imensa janela, a silhueta de Bolton era recortada pelos filetes de luz que se filtravam pelos vidros. Altivo e dono de um belo corpo ressaltado pela túnica de corte reto e simples, o homem obstinadamente se recusava a encará-lo.

Draco não precisava ver o rosto dele para certificar-se da beleza, assim como podia sentir na pele que sua presença não era bem vinda.

Sem se preocupar em cumprimentá-lo andou até a escrivaninha de madeira escura, onde alguns documentos jaziam em pilhas perfeitamente arrumadas. No centro da mesa depositou dois pequenos frascos etiquetados, e um deles trazia preso um pergaminho explicativo.

Voltou sobre seus passos até a porta que havia ficado aberta, não eram necessárias cortesias e delongas.

- Você tem até às seis horas da tarde de hoje para tomar uma decisão. – e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry havia comentado que o deque sobre o penhasco tinha uma vista maravilhosa. E foi para lá que o loiro seguiu.

Dizer que as horas se arrastaram seria uma inverdade. Na pérgula sombreada que ficava num dos lados do deque, Draco montou um escritório de viagem, trabalhando concentrado ele analisava vários documentos de seus contatos empresarias, e nem mesmo os gritos que volta e meia chegavam até ele vindos do interior da residência ou o som de explosões o distraíram. Tão pouco os pergaminhos fujões que insistiam em esvoaçar na brisa marinha.

Um elfo vindo direto de sua mansão o manteve devidamente alimentado, sem contar as deliciosas bebidas refrescantes das quais foi servido ao longo do dia.

Sua magia sentia as oscilações magicas mais intensas vinda da casa, mas ele nunca foi ameaçado.

O sol dirigiu-se para o horizonte e a inquietação só começou a tomar conta do loiro quando a quietude tomou conta da mansão.

Seus olhos não conseguiam mais se fixar nos pergaminhos à sua frente, e mesmo sem querer sua atenção estava voltada para a residência tentando captar algo, mas tudo parecia estranhamente sereno. E a muito custo se conteve para não entrar na casa antes do horário combinado.

Com a atenção dispersa, conjurou um _Tempus _e caminhou até a mureta de proteção. Seu olhar se perdeu na vastidão do mar, inspirando a humildade e lhe dando a dimensão exata de ser apenas um grão de poeira flutuando na imensidão do globo terrestre.

Inalou profundamente o ar salgado e soltou os cabelos que logo foram tocados pela brisa, fazendo as mechas loiras dançarem por seus ombros e ele se distraiu a olhar as gaivotas que voltavam de sua pescaria diária.

Um tremor em sua varinha lhe avisou que o prazo de Bolton tinha acabado. Era o momento de descobrir o que ele havia decidido.

O palacete estava parcialmente destruído, encantos poderosos haviam derrubado paredes, detonado parte do piso e revirado moveis, a escada que dava acesso aos andares superiores também estava no chão.

Caminhou pelo meio dos destroços até a sala particular de Bolton, cuja porta estava pendurada precariamente pelo que restou das dobradiças e o interior da sala parecia ter sido varrida por um furacão: moveis quebrados, janelas estilhaçadas, livros rasgados,...

E ali, em meio aos caos, o resultado da decisão de Bolton o aguardava.

Dois pequenos frascos sobre a mesa. Um era um veneno poderoso, garantia uma morte livre de qualquer sofrimento e o outro proporcionava uma nova chance. A mente seria apagada e Bolton voltaria num novo corpo, como um animal da escolha dele, fazendo o uso conjunto da poção com um encantamento de transfiguração.

Draco pensou durante dias sobre o caso e a difícil tarefa de decidir sobre a vida de outra pessoa. Por fim resolveu que a decisão deveria ser tomada pelo maior interessado, Bolton.

Em meio ao caos da sala estava um filhote de cachorro adormecido e enroscado sobre si mesmo no estofamento daquilo que parecia ter sido uma poltrona. A forma que Alfie havia escolhido para findar seus dias terrenos.

Draco recolheu o pequeno filhote e se retirou da mansão, sem se voltar para ver a suntuosa moradia ser consumida pela destruição, e a magia que protegia a casa dos olhos trouxas se desfez restando somente uma montanha de ruínas.

E a família Malfoy-Potter ganhou mais um agregado.

O cãozinho desde o primeiro dia demonstrou uma clara preferencia por Harry. Mesmo sem nenhuma memória da sua vida anterior, a devoção canina era focada no chefe da matilha, seu eterno mestre e senhor.

A veterinária trouxa reconheceu o filhote como sendo um Afghan Hound. Uma raça bela e exótica, que do filhote trapalhão com pelos que mais pareciam uma estopa e focinho curto, ao crescer transformou-se num cão elegante, expressão altiva e um tanto desdenhosa, a pelagem cor creme era longa e exuberante exigindo cuidado constante para se manter vistosa.

Bastante temperamental, atendia aos comandos ainda que contra a vontade, dispensando aos humanos um olhar arrogante que por vezes arrancava risadas, mas devoção total só a Harry e a afeição entre os dois era visível.

Draco deu-lhe o nome de Kerberus, o guardião dos mundos inferiores. Seus filhos adoravam o cão, que os respeitava. Mas os impávidos pavões albinos o abominavam.

Quando a conexão entre mestre e servo se rompeu, a magia de Harry sofreu um abalo que o deixou de cama por alguns dias, mas felizmente o core mágico se estabilizou e a sombras da alma de Alfie que tanto atormentavam o moreno finalmente desapareceram.

Draco suspirou ao relembrar os dias tensos logo após a decisão de Bolton. Por Morgana! Parecia ter acontecido há seculos, quando na verdade em breve fariam dois anos da decisão de Harry. Mas logo uma outra memória veio à tona:

Do seu posto, ele tinha uma boa visão do espaço aberto à sua frente e seus olhos seguiam uma cena divertida.

Harry montado na vassoura voava baixo pela campina, e em seu encalço um cão de aparência exótica tentava alcançá-lo a todo custo. Guiando a vassoura com perícia, o moreno mantinha uma distância que instigava o animal a continuar com a perseguição. O cão era ágil, mas não era páreo para uma vassoura encantada.

Mas com uma parada súbita Harry teatralmente caía da vassoura e a perseguição continuava em solo firme onde o animal com um salto poderoso derrubou o dono no chão latindo de forma agitada e alegre. – Arfh! Arfh!

A visão dos dois brincando lhe trazia de volta a figura do filhote desengonçado que ao crescer havia se transformado naquele animal de rara beleza.

-Ei, vocês dois, já esta na hora de voltarmos. – Draco bateu em suas roupas de voo retirando alguns fiapos de grama.

A dupla parou de brincar e em perfeita sincronia caminhou na direção do loiro. Harry suado e risonho e Kerberus com a pelagem toda alvoraçada.

-Merlin bendito! – gemeu ao ver os inúmeros talos de mato e grama enroscados no longo pelo do animal, alguém iria passar um longo tempo escovando aquela peste, e certamente não seria sua tarefa!

Abraçado pelo moreno, Draco ganhou um beijo rápido na boca e recebeu do cão um olhar superior e entediado. - _Bicho ciumento! _- Pensou ele. - _Mas afinal a fidelidade canina era assim mesmo._

**Final do flashback**

DHDHDDHDHDHDHDH

Voltando ao presente e limpando a mente, Draco tentou mais uma vez se concentrar nos papéis à sua frente, e de quando em quando os olhos teimavam em mirar o relógio.

Depois de quase uma hora nesta batalha inglória, faltavam apenas algumas páginas para ler, e sua paciência estava por um fio quando ele ouviu o barulho de passos no corredor sentindo a presença do marido. _- Aquele desgraçado iria pagar pela ousadia de deixá-lo sem notícias, acabando com seu sossego!_

Harry sentiu a aura de negatividade se irradiando do loiro enquanto ia ao seu encontro, e ao entrar no escritório viu quando ele ficou de pé lançando a cadeira longe e sacou a varinha parecendo determinado a lançar um bom par de maldições antes mesmo de ele ter a chance de abrir a boca.

Não foi fácil desviar das azarações e chegar até Draco. Quanto mais irritado, mais perigoso o loiro ficava, felizmente o escudo de proteção aguentou firme e era inegável que sua superioridade física facilitou a dominação.

Do mesmo modo que o marido não lhe havia dado a chance de se explicar, calou os protestos dele com um beijo possessivo, e o gosto de sangue se infiltrou na carícia quando o loiro o mordeu violentamente no lábio, mas Harry não desistiu. Draco se retorcia tal qual uma serpente tentando se libertar de seus braços; o moreno fechou os olhos e com um pouco de concentração invocou um clone.

O marido estava tão empenhado em se soltar que só percebeu que algo se passava quando sentiu alguém se encaixar nas suas costas mordendo sua nuca carinhosamente enquanto um novo par de mãos, que não deviam estar ali, abria caminho por entre suas vestes até chegar ao fecho de sua calça.

Surpreso girou a cabeça para o lado e ficou estático ao dar de cara com outro Harry e ao que parecia estes estava completamente nu.

- Mas o que é is...

Não teve tempo de completar a frase, sua boca foi tomada num beijo voraz por este Harry extra e seu corpo foi girado firmemente de frente para ele. Suas calças a esta altura já estavam no chão e suas vestes bruxas logo iriam tomar o mesmo caminho com botão após botão sendo diligentemente aberto, expondo assim seu corpo às caricias dos dois que o acossavam. Enquanto um retirava suas roupas e atacava a boca o outro lhe enchia as espáduas de beijos e arranhava seu ventre delicadamente até chegar ao seu pênis que começava dar sinais de estar interessado na situação.

Em sua cabeça inúmeras perguntas giravam, mas nenhuma saía de seus lábios ocupados em retribuir os beijos. Quando a mão cerrou-se sobre sua quase ereção as pernas ameaçaram falhar e ele acabou se escorando no corpo atrás de si.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry havia descoberto o feitiço de duplicação num antigo manuscrito traduzido do grego clássico. O tal pergaminho havia sido apreendido junto com um carregamento de poções ilegais há alguns meses em Chipre, mas as autoridades bruxas Cipriotas não se interessaram pelos papéis e pediram que o moreno desse a eles o destino que lhe aprouvesse. Depois de estudar com cuidado os prós e contras daquele feitiço tão perigoso resolveu experimentar. Só magos com extremo poder conseguiriam criar e manter um clone, ou no caso, um homúnculo, uma cópia perfeita de si mesmo, com os mesmo pensamentos e desejos. Se o clone percebesse uma fraqueza no criador poderia tomar seu lugar, o destruindo. De inicio Harry tomou precauções mágicas, resguardou suas lembranças dolorosas numa penseira e escudou a mente antes de conjurar os clones. E numa das inúmeras conversas com eles teve a ideia de fazer uma surpresa para Draco. Nenhum dos clones discordou da ideia e vontade de seu criador.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A boca do loiro foi deixada pelo moreno da frente e tomada pelo de trás, um caminho de fogo começou a ser desenhado por seu corpo, seu ventre se contraia a cada beijo e ou mordida, a mão começou a bombear a sua carne dura e inchada, e o Harry à sua frente foi se abaixando. Quando um beijo foi depositado na cabeça do membro seus olhos se fecharam e ele gemeu dentro daqueles lábios que o devoravam, enquanto uma boca tomava conta de sua ereção.

O corpo atrás de si se afastou por um momento, mas logo voltou, ou isto foi o que lhe pareceu. Abrindo os olhos por um instante, imerso na névoa de paixão e luxuria que o rodeava, notou que um terceiro Harry, devidamente vestido, levantava e posicionava a sua poltrona de modo a ter uma boa visão da cena que se desenrolava.

_- Que loucura era aquela?_ - Sua mente confusa questionava, mas um dedo descendo lentamente por entre suas nádegas empurrou a indagação para longe.

A língua brincalhona subia e descia por seu membro teso e pingando de tanto prazer, a glande recebia atenção especial, a língua morna a rodeava e os lábios úmidos a sugavam carinhosamente, e seus quadris se ergueram em busca de mais contado com aquela boca. Draco gemia desesperado pelo dedo que deslizava por sua entrada, juntando isso a boca que o sugava gulosamente seu pênis ele estava no céu. Olhando pra baixo tudo que podia ver eram os cabelos negros desgrenhados e os ombros largos do moreno e sentir o calor do corpo colado às suas costas bem como a respiração acelerada dele em sua pele suada que o fazia arrepiar-se todo.

Seu corpo começou a estremecer, a boca acelerou o ritmo, o moreno que estava às suas costas dava chupões em seu pescoço enquanto as mãos trabalhavam diligentes por seu corpo. Um dedo envolto em algo cremoso e frio acariciou mais uma vez a sua entrada que piscou desejosa e então sua semente verteu, todo seu corpo tremia, a garganta se arranhava com os gemidos roucos, as mãos agarram aqueles cabelos negros que tanto amava, e o orgasmo obscureceu os sentidos entorpecendo sua mente e ele ficou apoiado no moreno de trás sentido o calor que emanava da pele de encontro a sua.

O barulho de algo caindo no chão chegou até ele, um dos Harrys estava afastando tudo de cima da mesa; penas, tinteiros, canetas, blocos, luminária e documentos. Um pote de tinta caiu e saiu rolando sobre o tapete, papéis importantes flutuavam até o piso, enfeites mais delicados se quebraram. O lado racional queria protestar, mas estava tão imerso naquela situação prazerosamente surreal que não conseguia falar.

Com gentileza foi deitado sobre o tampo de madeira e o ataque a seu corpo recomeçou.

Quatro mãos o acariciavam incessantemente, e duas bocas espalhavam beijos e mordidelas por todo seu corpo que rapidamente começou a reagir.

O dedo envolto em algo gelado voltou à sua entrada, deslizando para dentro do canal quente enquanto sua boca era tomada com voracidade pelo outro Harry, um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro arrancando um gemido mais forte dele, fazendo uma torrente de sensações açoitarem seu corpo carente.

Sua boca foi abandonada e uma língua úmida fazia voltas em seu pescoço e orelhas. Os sons de sua respiração alterada misturada ao cheiro do moreno somado aos dedos que o penetravam o estavam deixando desesperadamente excitado.

Mais uma vez a boca do loiro foi tomada, desta vez com certa violência, e no mesmo instante o terceiro dedo se fez presente e o penetrou juntamente com os dois primeiros, laceando-o o máximo possível para o que viria a seguir.

Os dedos se retiraram, mas lentamente ele sentiu ser preenchido por algo muito melhor, o membro duro escorregou sem dificuldade pela entrada lubrificada e dilatada que praticamente o engolia, demonstrando toda a falta que havia sentido.

Seus joelhos foram empurrados para trás e suas pernas abertas ao máximo, dando assim espaço para cada estocada ir mais fundo, o clone deixou sua boca e os lábios dele foram deixando um rastro de fogo por seu tórax, mordendo seus mamilos sensibilizados, beijando seu pescoço e boca, falando obscenidades nos seus ouvidos enquanto as mãos fortes passeavam por seu peito num caminho descendente.

Quando seu pênis foi envolvido pela mão quente e áspera, num movimento em perfeita sincronia com o membro que roçou sua próstata, um grito lhe escapou dos lábios, e se o maldito grifinório não tivesse colocado um feitiço de silencio no escritório, os elfos da casa certamente estariam correndo, apavorados, achando que algo grave havia acontecido ao seu mestre tal o volume de sua voz.

A mão continuava seu estímulo e aquele Harry agora sussurrava palavras sibiladas na língua das cobras e dava pequenas mordidas no lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto o loiro continuava a ser empalado ritmadamente pelo moreno entre suas pernas.

Os olhos de Draco se dirigiram para a poltrona colocada de forma estratégica perto dos três, onde o terceiro Harry - _Seria aquele o verdadeiro?_ – assistia, extasiado e tomado de desejo, a cena que se desenrolava olhando seus clones literalmente comerem o marido.

Os cabelos platinados estavam úmidos de suor, gotas peroladas escorriam por seu corpo indo cair na mesa de madeira escura ou sobre algum papel ainda remanescente, os olhos cinzentos escurecidos de prazer.

E agora ele estava sendo mordiscado, masturbado, empalado e estava olhando maravilhado para um Harry sentado em sua poltrona e que se tocava enquanto desfrutava da visão deliciosa.

A cada estocada mais dura e firme, sua próstata se sensibilizava mais e mais, até retribuir tanta atenção. O loiro se negou a fechar os olhos quando a onda avassaladora de prazer o percorreu e os olhos cinzas se fixaram nos verdes.

Na poltrona, a cada gemido de Draco, Harry sentia uma pontada no baixo ventre, e em instantes seu próprio orgasmo o arrebatou, respirando aos haustos, sua mente se nublou, mas a visão do clone penetrando Draco estava gravada em sua retina.

Da mesa o loiro viu o moreno gozar e isso lhe deu uma satisfação sem tamanho. O orgasmo o atingiu de forma intensa, seu peito reclamava por oxigênio e seus olhos teimaram em se fechar. Cada contração de seu ânus apertava o membro que o penetrava e então um jato de liquido espesso o preencheu, um pouco vazou e sentiu quando o liquido quente escorreu por entre suas nádegas de encontro a mesa.

Suas forças faltaram, seu corpo relaxou completamente e ele parecia flutuar numa imensa paz.

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu um par de braços enlaçá-lo e se perdeu no mar verde dos olhos de Harry que expressavam carinho e contentamento, se aconchegou aquele corpo tão querido e falou com uma voz fraca que nem parecia a sua: - Não pense que vai escapar, você tem muito que me explicar senhor eu-sou-poderoso Potter.

Draco sentiu que aparatavam o perfume de alfazema e o contado do tecido fresco e sedoso em sua pele indicou que estavam no quarto do casal.

Ainda estava irritado com a atitude do marido, de chegar sem dar explicações e partir para ação. Mas depois do sexo incrível ele estava inclinado a ser mais benevolente com o moreno. Um sorriso preguiçoso dançou em seus lábios e logo foi seguido por um bocejo. Ele odiava as viagens solitárias do moreno que sabia disso e sempre tentava compensá-lo, como de fato havia acontecido. Harry se acomodou às suas costas, roçou o nariz em sua nuca depositando um beijo carinhoso e suspirando falou: - Finalmente em casa!

Draco até tentou retrucar com alguma frase ameaçadora por causa do atraso e da falta de notícias, mas as noites mal dormidas, o excesso de trabalho e a lassidão do pós-orgasmo permitiram apenas que ele resmungasse algo ininteligível antes de se aconchegar melhor em Harry e cair no sono.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou sozinho na imensa cama de casal e bem mais tarde do que de costume. Para Draco levantar cedo ele deveria estar planejando alguma coisa ou ainda fumegando de raiva. Então o moreno se preparou para a tempestade que certamente viria, tomando um banho caprichado, escolhendo as roupas com cuidado e colocando um toque sutil da colônia que Draco adorava. Afinal depois de tantos anos de convivência ele havia aprendido a usar as armas do loiro também.

Descendo as escadarias, se deu conta que a coisa prometia ser grande, pois o café da manhã estava sendo servido no enorme salão de jantar da mansão, com toda a pompa e elegância da nobreza bruxa da Inglaterra.

Draco só apelava para a formalidade absoluta quando estava nervoso ou extremamente irritado. Neste caso Harry acreditava ser um somatório das duas coisas e preparando-se mentalmente entrou no salão.

Acercando-se da cadeira do loiro, inclinou-se depositando um beijo no rosto dele e desejou um bom dia.

Parecendo bastante calmo Draco respondeu o cumprimento e continuou a bebericar o chá, depois comeu uma torrada com mel e parecia indeciso sobre qual doce se serviria.

Harry entrou no jogo do silêncio que prosseguiu até que o loiro decidisse falar, o que não demorou muito:

Você ficou fora mais de um mês e no final da viagem sumiu do mapa por quase quatro dias. Eu exijo saber o motivo do sumiço e você sabe muito bem que eu fico doente de preocupação. Um telefonema bastaria! Ou você estava ocupado demais para lembrar-se de mim? – a voz estava calma e modulada, mais sob ela uma frieza e ira podiam ser delineadas por um bom conhecedor dos humores de Draco, no caso ele.

- Não pense que vai me enrolar senhor Potter! Eu sou mestre nos jogos de sedução, entendi muito bem a intenção do visual alinhado e do perfume gostoso.

O moreno fez uma cara de sonso e falou: - Ok, você me pegou! Mas a surpresa de ontem à noite não conta nem um pouquinho?

Draco sentiu sua temperatura subir com as lembranças da chegada do marido e de realizar uma de suas fantasias mais secretas, quase caindo na sedução de Harry, mas ele precisava de explicações e endireitou-se sentando rigidamente na cadeira.

Harry deu um suspiro desalentado, não tinha escapatória. - Draco, e se eu te disser que meu desaparecimento foi em prol de um bem maior?

- Não me venha com a lengalenga do Dumbledore! Não funciona comigo. Então, onde você se meteu?

O moreno ainda tentou sair pela tangente: - Faz parte de uma surpresa para você, eu gostaria de manter em segredo até finalizar tudo.

- Harry, eu quero saber agora! Estas suas surpresas ainda vão me matar de ansiedade ou de infarto. FALA! - Agora o loiro não parecia tão calmo.

- Certo, você não vai sossegar mesmo! Esta sua mente imaginativa vai cogitar tantas maluquices que eu vou acabar dormindo na casinha do cachorro, então adeus surpresa e vamos aos fatos. E... por falar em cachorro, onde que anda o Kerberus?

- Não tente desviar do assunto! Mas para sua informação, depois de um mês sem a sua presença aquele bicho começou a aprontar. Destruiu canteiros de flores, de legumes, matou dois pavões e deu vários sustos nos elfos, então eu tive que tomar uma atitude. – vendo o cenho de o marido começar a vincar tratou de explicar - Não precisa me olhar deste jeito! Eu não matei nem doei aquele pulguento incontrolável. Simplesmente levei o Kerberus para passar dez dias num SPA para cães, assim ele vai ter companhia para brincar e também aulas de adestramento. Agora voltemos ao assunto principal.

Enquanto pensava por onde começar, Harry quase riu da solução de Draco. Um SPA para cachorros! Que coisa mais elitista! Então ao fitar o rosto sério do loiro ele começou a falar:

- Eu fui resolver algumas pendências finais do Alfie.

A expressão de Draco era de puro choque. O homem havia oficialmente morrido há quase dois anos, então que pendências ainda existiriam depois de todo este tempo?

Sem dar chance para que ele se manifestasse, Harry continuou:

- Cerca de um ano e meio atrás recebi cartas de um banco em Genebra e fiquei sabendo que Alfie havia deixado um testamento me indicando como herdeiro. Dinheiro da família dele, que eu não queria de jeito nenhum; mas depois de pensar bastante decidi usar a fortuna como um tributo a ele.

- E minha surpresa para você seria revelada em breve, mas já que você insiste... - Com um _Accio pasta_! A maleta de trabalho do moreno pousou sobre a mesa, ele retirou um maço de papéis e os repassou para Draco, que começou a ler avidamente as páginas e sua expressão facial foi mudando conforme avançava na leitura.

Ao acabar a leitura sorriu para o marido e estendeu a mão que foi envolvida pelos dedos morenos num aperto carinhoso e Harry falou mais uma vez:

- Cabe a nós pais e responsáveis a tarefa de proteger e guiar os pequenos. Mas muitos deles como Alfie e até mesmo eu, padecem num inferno. Sem direito a uma infância normal e a mercê de pessoas sem condições morais e ou mentais de assegurar os direitos mais básicos das crianças. Então com uma ajuda do nosso pessoal e no terreno daquela mansão maldita, foi construído um abrigo para as crianças necessitadas de abrigo e proteção.

- Conforme você leu, temos lado a lado um abrigo trouxa e outro bruxo. As casas já estão quase finalizadas e eu estive lá verificando as obras, checando o pessoal contratado e colocando os feitiços de proteção no lado bruxo, talvez a Minky goste de ajudar por lá, ela adora crianças e os nossos filhos já estão bem crescidos. O dinheiro da herança está aplicado nos dois mundos e eu acredito que possa sustentar as instituições por um longo tempo. Eu sei que você adora fazer troça do meu "sentimentalismo grifinório", mas eu nomeei as casas em homenagem as nossas mães. O abrigo trouxa será a Morada dos Lírios e o lado bruxo será a Morada dos Narcisos.

O loiro estava pasmo e emocionado ao mesmo tempo. Harry havia feito de uma herança que trazia tristeza e dor; uma obra para evitar que outras crianças sofressem um destino parecido com o do dito benfeitor... Justiça poética, mas bastante acertada neste caso. E ele não negaria que a homenagem à sua mãe havia tocado seu coração.

Levantando-se e circulando a longa mesa, ele abraçou Harry e o olhar prateado valia mais do que mil palavras. O moreno sentindo que fora perdoado, resolveu dar sua cartada final:

- Depois da inauguração oficial das moradas eu planejei uma viagenzinha para nós, quase uma lua-de-mel. - E deu um sorriso que mexeu com o loiro cuja curiosidade foi atiçada:

- E onde você pretende nos levar?

- Para a cidade de Capadócia, num hotel belíssimo escavado na rocha, com todo o luxo que você adora, spa, salas de relaxamento e todas as mordomias que se possa imaginar.

- Oh! Harry! Parece delicioso!

- Eu acredito que realmente será, e para alimentar meu lado criança contratei um passeio turístico de balão para nós. A região é muito bonita, e como não poderemos usar nossas vassouras por lá, vale a alternativa trouxa.

- E está na cara que é um passeio romântico, não é senhor cavaleiro andante e grifobobo apaixonado?

Fingindo estar ofendido Harry retrucou: - Eu sou romântico? Que nada! É só pela aventura.

- Certo querido, eu vou fingir que acredito. Mas tenho certeza que você vai querer me agarrar durante o passeio.

- Claro que não! Você é que vai ficar achando que o balão vai cair e se dependurar em mim.

Harry até tentou ficar sério diante da expressão ultrajada do loiro, mas acabou sorrindo e o sorriso contagiou Draco que sentando na cadeira ao lado comentou:

- Deuses Harry! Ás vezes você é tão crianção! E eu ainda caio nas suas bobagens. Será que nós vamos continuar assim a vida inteira?

- Sinceramente Draco, eu não me importaria. Eu amo você, é sempre bom guardar um pouco da criança interior, e te chatear é sempre tão divertido!

- Viu? Criancice de novo!

- Ainda estou me desforrando pelos anos de escola, amor. Você era um implicante de primeira categoria!

- Certo Harry, hoje eu não vou discutir o mérito da questão. – era melhor fugir daquele tema por que afinal ele fora aquilo e muito mais - Mas falando da nossa breve futura viagem onde nos hospedaremos num hotel de classe, lembrei que ainda falta um toque final na sua educação à mesa.

Brindado com um olhar interrogativo ele continuou:

- Quando nos acertamos logo depois do aniversário da Bella você me pediu para te ensinar a comer morangos com classe, e acho que chegou a hora de aprender a lição que ficou pela metade na nossa primeira tentativa.

Trazendo até ele a tigela de morangos e a cremeira com um feitiço sem varinha, escolheu as frutas e as distribuiu em dois pratinhos regando generosamente com creme e colocou uma colher e um garfinho de doce ao lado, começando a explicar que as frutas mais graúdas deviam ter o auxílio do garfo para não caírem da colher que continha o creme e seguiu explanando e comendo os morangos com gestos naturalmente elegantes, que foram parando ao observar os movimentos de Harry lambendo o creme dos morangos em movimentos pra lá de sugestivos e os lábios avermelhados do caldo das frutas suculentas ao serem mordidas.

Os olhos cinzentos ganharam um brilho que espelhava outro tipo de fome, e Draco resolveu soltar as rédeas da imaginação. Largando a colher com estrépito na tigela de cristal, ele sentou-se no colo de Harry e tomou a boca do moreno num beijo quente com o sabor doce das frutas e de saudade do seu moreno.

Ao primeiro beijo seguiram-se outros e em poucos minutos o café da manhã foi completamente esquecido.

Draco quebrou o beijo e fitava o rosto de Harry que tinha os olhos semicerrados, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios inchados. – Draco, a aula de etiqueta... – sussurrou o moreno inocentemente.

Uma onda de desejo o tomou e ele falou num tom quase rosnado:

- Ao diabo com a etiqueta! Eu vou comer muitos morangos, aliás, eu vou comer você com morangos!

O grifinório deu uma risada rouca, aprovando a ideia do marido e eles se perderam em mais um beijo com sabor de morangos e paixão.

FINIS!

**Notas explicativas:**

_Lex Talionis_ ou lei de Talião: Olho por olho, dente por dente.

Hotel aonde o Harry vai levar o Draco: Turquia - cidade Capadócia

Capadócia cave resort: http:/ /pt/index1. Htm (não se esqueçam de juntar os espaços)

DHDHDHDHDH

**Nota da Topaz:**

Bem... Aqui acabam os extras e a fic também. Espero que tenham curtido e por favor nos deixem um alô, gostaríamos de saber o que acharam de toda esta "quase novela mexicana". A parceria não acabou e esperamos escrever juntas novamente mais aventuras e desventuras do casal mais fanon de todos os tempos. Pinhão 4ever!

Aceitamos sugestões para cap. Extra do extra... Quem sabe a musa se agrade das ideias dos leitores saia algo, hummmm, pervertidamente interessante.

Vamos lá povo! Coloquem os neurônios para funcionar.

Uma dúvida que me consome: Caros leitores, vocês acharam adequado o castigo da Dolores Umbridge? No cap. 34, né? Eu sei que todos amam as lemon, mas a punição da mocréia merece um comentário já que todos nós ficamos engasgados com a condescendência da JK para com ela nos livros.

Bye and Potterish Regards! Hope see you soon.

Topaz Sprout.

**Nota Fabianadat:**

Bem... (copiei a Topaz na cara dura) Chegamos ao fim desta saga.

Meu coração tá pequenininho, a saudade de escrevê-la já batendo na porta.

De coração espero que todos tenham gostado, afinal não nos seguiram somente por nossa beleza, não é mesmo?

Um agradecimento ao pessoal do 6Vassouras que cogitou nossa fic para uma premiação que aconteceu por lá.

A proposição da Topaz acima tem todo meu apoio, então neurônios avante e pensem muito sobre isso.

Agradeço de coração a todos e todas que nos seguiram, foi bom ter cada um de vocês colado em nossos cangotes nos obrigando a escrever mesmo quando a inspiração tinha ido tirar férias no Tibete dizendo que ia visitar alguns monges, rsrsr.

Aguardo ansiosa os reviews, e vc, sim, vc mesmo que esperou a fic ser finalizada para ler, não esqueça de deixar review também, eles são a alma do negócio.

Minha parceria com a Topaz não acaba aqui, e por falar nisto fiquem no aguarde por que a mocinha esta com uma fic no forno, ela tá escondendo o ouro. ¬¬ (fiz promoção pra vc, viu Topaz)

Beijos e nos sigam (coloquem-nos em seus alertas que logo tem novidade)!

Fabianadat

**Lista de leitores (seu nome deve estar ai embaixo):**

Umbreon-chan, Oraculo, St. Lu, Rodven, Nicky Evans, la kariin, Freya Jones, Yuki Yui Yuu, J. P. Malfoy., Black B., SamaraKiss, Tatymoluka, Joana Malfoy, Totosay de Cueca, Blue750, Maga do 4, Livia57adC, Deh Isaacs, Ana Loks, Cristin X, Warina-Kinomoto, L. M. Potter, Laura Castro, Maria Lua, may'cullen.8D, LudMills, 2Dobbys, Allie B. Malfoy, dandi- winchester, maycullen8d, Nanda Yuki, Srta Laila, Aryam McAllyster, mesquila, luramos, Paulawot, bruxaprata, O.O, Pandora Nott, Nostalgi Camp, AB Feta, Schei-Chan, Uzumari, sillcecil, Debora Malfoy, BettMarques, Ge Black-Masen.


End file.
